Storm: Time Jump
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: Teresa Storm is a regular girl in our universe- well, as regular as Whovians get. But her life changes drastically when she sees a mysterious, Tardis blue light and touches it, only to stumble into the world of Doctor Who. Follow as she struggles to adapt to her new life bouncing around the Doctor's timeline and trying to find her own place in this new world. 1st in Storm series.
1. Prologue

*A/N The initial idea of jumping along the Doctor's timeline is not mine, and has, I believe, been done by several authors before me. But let's also be fair- it was even done by the show itself with River Song. Either way, credits to all those who deserve for the initial idea. I also do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters; I only own my own OC and storyline. Story contains spoilers for the show.

Teresa was walking down the busy London street, humming to herself lightly as she headed back home after doing some much needed grocery shopping. She was also in a bit of a hurry because she wanted to be home in time to watch the final Doctor Who season 7 episode, which would be coming out today. She had no idea what she was going to do when it was over, and she would have to wait the agonizing few months until at least the specials came out.

She'd heard they'd just wrapped up filming, which saddened her a little. This was going to be Matt Smith's final time as the Doctor, and he'd definitely been one of her favorites. But she was also excited, especially since she'd heard rumors that John Hurt had been seen filming with Matt Smith and David Tennant, and the prevailing theory was that he might be the next Doctor or, even more exciting, the lost Doctor, the Doctor between Eight and Nine, the Doctor who'd fought in the Time War.

Teresa had just walked around the street corner that would take her home, when she paused, blinking her grey eyes. There, right in front of her, was a bright, Tardis-blue light, shimmering in the air from an apparently invisible source. She frowned as she examined it, glancing around.

But no-one else seemed bothered by the bright light- in fact, they didn't even seem able to see it as they walked around and even through the light. Teresa slowly walked closer, shifting her grocery bags into her left hand as she reached her right hand towards the light. Nothing happened and she shrugged, taking a step forward, thinking to simply walk through it.

She yelped as she felt a sharp tug, as though something had grabbed her insides and jerked them. Reflexively she let go of the grocery bags, dropping them as she felt her whole world fade away in a burst of blinding white light. No-one looked twice as the blonde young woman disappeared into thin air… as though they hadn't even seen her there before she was gone.

* * *

Teresa stumbled, clutching her head as she felt like it was going to explode. Whatever that light had been, it sure knew how to pack a punch and she vaguely wondered what had happened to make her feel so giddy. Shaking her head lightly to clear it, she glanced around and paused, frowning.

 _Where am I?_ She wondered as she looked around what looked like a dimly lit corridor. _How on earth did I end up here?_ She pushed her blonde hair out of her face as she stared, around curiously. It smelt strange, wherever she was- almost like someone was cooking.

She slowly walked down one of the corridors and stopped, staring ahead blankly. There, in front of her, was a white horse, all saddled up but with no rider. Teresa blinked slowly as it turned to face her, and she said slowly: "Okay…"

She walked up slowly towards the horse, reaching out carefully. It whinnied a little before pressing its nose against her hand and she smiled. "Funny seeing you here." She commented as she began to stroke its neck. It whinnied happily as Teresa glanced around, and admitted: "Although, I'm not really sure where here is."

Teresa peered about again as she murmured thoughtfully: "It looks like one of those space-themed sets in Disneyland or Universal, although how _I'm_ here is the question. I guess I could be dreaming, but then I was just going home from shopping so I can't be. Unless I dreamt that part too. Or, you know, I'm crazy."

The horse whinnied again and she glanced at it, pausing mid-pet. "Then again," Teresa muttered, "I am talking to a horse." It whinnied and butted its head against her leather jacket, making her giggle. She jumped, startled, as she heard a male voice call: "Rose? Mickey?"

Teresa frowned, hearing the oddly familiar names, as the familiar voice continued to mutter angrily: "Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship."

Teresa stared as none other than David Tennant appeared around the corner, dressed in his dark brown pinstripe suit with the brown tie, his tan trench coat, and finally the famous converse on his feet. He stopped abruptly when he saw her, his eyes also widening and his mouth falling open before he beamed.

 _Well, it is strange to see a horse in a house, or wherever I am, but then again what's_ David Tennant _doing here?_ Teresa wondered, and then blinked as the man bounded over, calling cheerily: "Terry! Brilliant to see you again."

Teresa stood stunned as he hugged her happily, before pushing his arms off and backing away slightly in alarm. He blinked in surprise and she asked him confusedly: "I'm sorry, have we met?"

He stared at her, hurt flashing across his face for a moment before it was replaced with a sad look of understanding. "Terry… do you know who I am?" He asked slowly, and she nodded. He started to look somewhat relieved, until she pointed out: "You're a bit hard not to, David, you're a pretty famous actor."

His shoulders slumped a little, and Teresa watched curiously as he quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Um… are you filming? And is it okay if I'm here?" Teresa asked as he pointed the screwdriver at her and then looked at its readings. Teresa had to admit, it was incredibly breathtaking to see _David Tennant_ right before her, acting as the Doctor and to see the screwdriver with her own eyes.

"You're even younger… this must be your first trip." He murmured, his eyes becoming even sadder as she looked at him curiously. He eyed her and Teresa felt somewhat uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. They were distracted as the horse neighed, unhappy that Teresa was no longer giving it affection.

She smiled at it, patting it again while the man stared at them curiously. "Is it yours?" He asked her curiously, and she glanced back in surprise. "No, I just somehow got here. I assumed it was yours, but I guess not. Then again, since this is my dream I suppose it could be mine." She mused, and his face fell a little.

"Er, Terry…" he began, and she hummed, glancing back at him as she continued to pet the horse. "This isn't a dream." He told her, and Teresa snorted. "Sure it is." She replied confidently. "I'm standing in some space-themed room with a horse and David Tennant, dressed as the Doctor."

He started at the word, but she didn't notice as she continued blithely: "The only way this could not be a dream was if I won tickets to a tour of the _Doctor Who_ set, and since that clearly didn't happen, this is a dream. Or I've lost my mind, but I like to think I'm sane… mostly."

His lips twitched a little at that, as though slightly amused, before his face fell back into a serious expression. "Terry, this really isn't a dream. And why're you calling me David?" He asked her, and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you'd say that since you're a dream. And it's your name, isn't it?" She pointed out and he grabbed her hand.

He pulled her away from the horse, turning her to face him and she did so, startled, while the horse whinnied in protest. He ignored it as he said to her seriously, looking her in the eye: "Terry, I'm serious. This is real, and my name is definitely not David."

Teresa's heart beat a little faster as she stared into the warm brown eyes of her idol, but what really caught her off-guard was how _old_ his eyes looked. They were impossibly old, and while David Tennant had done an incredibly good job of portraying that feature, this was a whole new level. It was almost too… real.

She blinked, and said slowly: "Okay… so you're the Doctor." He nodded, and she went on: "So, in my dream it's the Doctor, not David acting as the Doctor." He almost groaned in exasperation as he said firmly: "Terry, for the last time, this is real."

She sighed as she pointed out: "This can't be real. _You're_ not real, and how else do you explain that you know my name?" "You told me." He replied quietly, and Teresa scoffed. "Okay, now I know this is a dream. I never told you, so clearly that's a lie."

"No, really, you did tell me." He told her, sounding frustrated and Teresa replied sharply: "Look, I think I'd remember telling the Doctor, or David Tennant, or whoever you say you are, my name."

"Look, Terry, you really did tell me. How can I prove to you that this is real?" He demanded, sounding a little desperate now and she sighed. She felt bad- this dream person probably thought he was real and wanted to believe he was. She could remember similar things happening in _Doctor Who_ episodes.

Patting his arm, she decided to humour him and told him gently: "Never mind. I believe you, that this is real." He looked at her skeptically before saying abruptly: "You're just saying that because you think I'm a dream-being that's upset to find he's not real, aren't you."

She blinked and muttered: "Okay, yes. That backfired."

He sighed and looked at her thoughtfully before asking: "How did you get here?" She stared at him, and he repeated impatiently, hoping it would make her realize this was real: "Terry, how did you end up on this spaceship."

"We're on a spaceship?" She asked in surprise, and looking around curiously. _Wow, I must've watched too much Doctor Who if I'm dreaming of being with him on a spaceship._ She mused. The Doctor interrupted as he said impatiently and a little anxiously: "Yes, you're on a spaceship, not important right now. How did you get here?"

"Well," Teresa began, "I was walking home from the grocery store and found a bright blue light on the street. I touched it and…" She shrugged, gesturing around her to indicate the ship, but the Doctor said quickly: "Did anyone else see you, or the light?"

Teresa frowned as she replied slowly: "No, they didn't. Why?"

The Doctor took a deep breath as he placed his hands on her shoulder and told her softly: "Terry, you were transported here from your universe. That blue light, it brought you here and will continue to transport you through time and space and land you in different times of my life, my past and my future."

She stared at him and asked slowly: "We never meet in the right order?" He nodded, looking hopeful again although his tone was sad as he confirmed: "Never."

He was surprised when she snorted again as she muttered: "Mm, guess my mind isn't that original."

He stared at her, his hands dropping to his sides, and she sighed. "'Never meet in the right order'? Now, why does that sound familiar?" She asked sarcastically, although it was mostly directed at herself. He frowned, confused, and asked: "What?"

Teresa sighed as she replied: "Never mind, not important right now."

"No, this is important, why won't you believe me when I say this is real?" The Doctor demanded, sounding irritated now, and she pointed out: "Look, if you ended up on a spaceship with a horse and an alien from your favourite TV show, would you believe them? At least make the dream somewhat believable if you're going to argue that it's real."

"It's really not the strangest thing to find a horse on a spaceship when you're with me." He retorted, and she blinked. "And am I really your favourite TV show? You never mentioned that before, just that there was a show somewhat similar to my life." He rambled, when she interrupted.

"What?" She asked, and he repeated confusedly: "What?" "No," Teresa clarified, "what you just said. Horse on a spaceship?" He nodded, looking a little confused as he replied: "Yes, we're on a spaceship."

Teresa's eyes lit up and he looked hopeful until she asked excitedly: "Oh, is this 'Girl in a Fireplace'? That is awesome, although I'm not a fan of how it ends. Can I meet her? Reinette? Oh, and does that mean Rose is here? Always wanted to meet her."

The Doctor stared at her sadly, before he gave her a soft smile and murmured: "Sure." She beamed, when something else he'd said registered in her mind.

"Hang on, you said I told you before that there was a show 'somewhat' similar to your life?" She asked and he nodded.

"Right after we… I met you for the first time." He told her softly, and Teresa frowned.

"What does that mean? And what do you mean 'somewhat'?" She asked, and he hesitated. The Doctor stared into her grey eyes for a minute, as though searching for something, before he took a deep breath. She watched him warily, and his lips curved into a small smile when he saw her look.

"Terry." He said quietly and her heart almost stopped. It was one thing to hear him say her name; it was another thing entirely for him to say it so sincerely, in that low tone that made her heart race. Teresa swallowed and asked just as quietly: "Yes?"

He smiled a little, taking her hands in his as he told her gently: "I know you don't believe me now. But just listen and keep this in mind until you do. You were transported into my timeline, and for some reason we never meet in the right order. So, there are times when I know more about you and lots more times when you know more about me."

She frowned but he explained: "You told me that there is a show back in your universe that is about my life. You've seen it, and so you have foreknowledge on much of my future. But, that show isn't real, not exactly, so there are times when things go differently. Sometimes very differently."

The Doctor paused to see she understood, so Teresa nodded slowly. He continued softly: "But sometimes, it goes as how you remember seeing. And Terry, you need to remember this: foreknowledge is dangerous. You're always careful in the future, your future, not to give too much away. 'Spoilers' as you call them. So keep that in mind, no matter how much I sometimes might bug you, you can't let me know about my future. You understand why, right?"

Teresa nodded slowly again, now slightly afraid. He sounded so… serious. And he spoke of her jumping across his timeline, that he'd seen her in his past and what he claimed was her future. She wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't a dream… but now there was a sliver of doubt. What if it wasn't? What if this was real?

In any case, Teresa resolved not to tell him about how she knew this episode would end. Just in case. And even if this was a dream, she wouldn't want to accidentally alter his timeline and cause him to die or cause the universe to explode or anything. The Whovian in her refused to let _that_ happen.

The Doctor smiled at her, and pulled on her hands, leading them off as he said cheerfully: "Now, you said you wanted to meet Rose, so let's get you introduced. We need to look for Rose and Mickey first though. They've wandered off, despite my orders for them not to."

"Why're you surprised? Since when do they, or anyone really, listen?" Teresa teased and he grinned. "You have a point." He admitted and she laughed as they walked off, the horse following them.


	2. The Girl in the Fireplace

"So, you've just come from kissing Madame de Pompadour, right?" Teresa asked curiously as they walked down the corridors and he nodded. "Yup." He replied casually, popping the 'p', before turning to the horse and saying: "Now, stop following me."

"Don't be mean to poor Arthur." Teresa scolded and he glanced at her curiously.

"'Arthur'?" He asked, and Teresa winced. "Oh… oops. Sorry, I think that was a spoiler." She said sheepishly. He grinned as he mused: "Good name for a horse though."

Teresa beamed. "I thought so too. Think so. Oh, this is confusing." Teresa muttered, and he laughed.

"You get used to it." He grinned, and she smiled back. He stared into her eyes for a moment, getting lost in them, until she called him uncertainly: "Doctor?"

He blinked, startled and she asked him concernedly: "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, course I'm fine." He said hastily, turning back to walk down another corridor as he said quickly: "Wonder where she could've gone." He called loudly: "Rose."

"Don't forget Mickey." She told him severely, and he rolled his eyes some but called as well: "Mickey." He then turned to the horse that had continued to follow them, saying sternly: "Seriously, will you stop following me? I'm not your mother."

Teresa smiled, knowing what would happen next. The Doctor had spotted the pair of white wooden doors, clearly from a stable of some kind, and he walked over to it as he murmured: "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?"

He pulled the doors open, and Teresa smiled as the Doctor stepped through into the sunlight that shone through. She followed more slowly, torn between wanting to see and terrified of accidentally altering time. But she decided that it should be fine if she was just careful, and she approached the Doctor just as he ducked down behind a stone wall, avoiding Reinette's sight as she turned around, puzzled.

Teresa walked up slowly, peering around as well to watch Reinette. The Doctor glanced at her amusedly as Teresa's eyes widened with delight and excitement, watching the future Madame de Pompadour as she strolled in the gardens with her friend. He was so busy watching the blonde beside him, he didn't notice the French blonde pause, so he was taken aback when Teresa pulled him down with him to avoid being seen by Reinette.

She peeked back up while the Doctor stared at the hand Teresa had placed on his unconsciously as they both straightened up again. She glanced at him, surprised to find him looking at her. "Doctor?" She asked confusedly, and he quickly turned back to watching Reinette, pretending to look unaffected.

Teresa shrugged, not really understanding but not really caring as she looked back at the beautiful French woman. She was so absorbed in admiring one of the most accomplished women in history to notice as the Doctor continued to peek at her from the corner of his eye.

* * *

The pair walked back through the corridors of the spaceship, Teresa sighing contently and the Doctor glancing at her amusedly. "That was Madame de Pompadour." Teresa said excitedly and he laughed, nodding.

"She's so beautiful. I mean, I knew she was, but she's so much prettier than what I'd imagined or heard." Teresa sighed happily and the Doctor chuckled again. "Well, I suppose she is." He acknowledged and she looked at him curiously.

"Thought you'd have a better reaction, what with it being Reinette." Teresa commented, sounding a little surprised and the Doctor shrugged: "Well, she is beautiful, but nothing really compared to-" He broke off suddenly, looking a little alarmed.

But Teresa just nodded as she mused: "Well, I guess if you have special feelings for Rose, it would certainly seem that way." He frowned, confused, but Teresa didn't notice as she heard Rose's voice say: "I think we're looking through a mirror."

Teresa's eyes lit up and she pulled the Doctor quickly with her down the corridor towards the sound, Arthur trailing behind. The Doctor breathed a quick sigh of relief as she didn't notice his almost slip, but he wondered what she'd meant about Rose. They rounded the corner as Mickey asked scornfully: "Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"

"The King of France." The Doctor replied lightly, and Rose teased: "Oh, here's trouble…" She trailed off as she caught sight of the beaming blonde beside him and her eyes lit up as well.

"Terry!" She yelled happily, hugging Teresa. Teresa giggled delightedly, happy that Rose apparently liked her as well.

"Rose Tyler! I can't believe this, you're actually here in front of my eyes!" Teresa giggled and Rose chuckled, pulling away to ask a little confusedly: "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"This is Terry, the one I first saw, yeah?" Mickey asked with interest, and both Rose and the Doctor nodded while Terry looked confused, but excited. "Mickey Smith! Always wanted to meet you as well." She said enthusiastically as she hugged him. Mickey looked startled, while Rose raised a brow in confusion.

Before she could ask, the Doctor explained: "This is Terry's first trip. Actually, maybe you can help me- apparently, she thinks this is all a dream." Rose blinked, and her eyes became a little sadder but Terry had pulled away from Mickey and was beaming at them so happily that Rose couldn't help but smile back.

"I take it you guys know me then?" Teresa asked, and they nodded, Mickey still somewhat confused while Rose was a little sadder. "Still not convinced this isn't a dream, but it's still lovely to meet you… although I suppose for you guys, it's not the first time we've met?" Teresa asked and Rose had to chuckle.

"No, we met ages ago." Rose replied, and Teresa cocked her head. "When was that? Do I meet you before or after you meet the Doctor for the first time?" Terry asked and Rose laughed. "Same time." She told her friend and Teresa smiled.

"Well, if this is real, then I guess I look forward to it." She replied, but she sounded a little less excited now and her smile dimmed just slightly. The Doctor and Rose noticed, and the Doctor asked gently: "What is it?"

Teresa shook her head, smiling at him a little… pensively. Mickey looked between them in confusion, but Rose quickly changed topics, sensing her friend didn't want to say anything just yet. "What you two been up to?" Rose asked the pair, glancing at the Doctor and giving him a meaningful look at Teresa's brooding face.

The Doctor caught on to what Rose was doing, and he answered airily: "Oh, this and that." He pretended to examine the French King through their mirror-doorway as he continued casually: "We caught up a little, and before that I became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, and picked a fight with a clockwork man."

There was a neigh from behind, and Teresa looked up as the Doctor added nonchalantly: "Oh, and I met a horse." Teresa beamed as Arthur arrived around the corner, while Mickey and Rose stared.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked in disbelief and the Doctor scoffed: "Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." Teresa whacked his head, and he complained: "Ow!"

"Rude." She scolded and he rolled his eyes while Rose laughed. "Glad you're the same even though it's your first time." Rose told Teresa appreciatively, and the other girl smiled at her. The Doctor muttered: "Oh, so you're going to gang up on me already?"

"Not my fault she likes me more than you." Rose teased as she hooked arms with Teresa. Teresa's eyes lit up delightedly, making the Doctor grumble again in annoyance, but he turned back to the mirror image as he explained: "See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history."

They watched as Reinette entered the room and curtsied to the King. "Hers." The Doctor murmured thoughtfully. "Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" He wondered and Teresa sighed a little, wishing she could say.

"Who is she?" Rose asked curiously, and the Doctor explained: "Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." "So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked, and Teresa chuckled.

Rose glanced at her in surprise, while the Doctor explained: "No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." Rose smirked and she chuckled: "Oh, I get it. Camilla." Teresa laughed as Mickey snorted, and the three exchanged amused looks while the Doctor remained thoughtful.

"I think this is the night they met." The Doctor commented, and they all refocused back on the scene playing out before them. "The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour."

They watched as the King left and Reinette walked right up to the mirror and began to check her appearance in the mirror. Rose mused: "The Queen must have loved her." "Oh, she did." Teresa replied absently, then blushed as she realized she'd stolen the Doctor's line.

The Doctor didn't notice as he added casually: "They get on very well." Rose looked at them in surprise, while Mickey asked skeptically: "The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Both Teresa and the Doctor shrugged.

"France. It's a different planet." The Doctor explained, and Teresa smiled. "Literally in your case." She teased the Doctor and he grinned at her. He then turned back to the room absently and Teresa waited, but his eyes never flickered to the clock at the back of the room as they should've.

"Doctor, the clock." She said finally, and he jerked, startled. At that moment, Reinette also turned around, staring at a woman standing in the back corner of the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" She demanded, staring at the woman's back, and when she received no reply, Reinette demanded: "Show yourself!"

The woman turned to reveal a clockwork, its face covered with a mask. Reinette took a step back in alarm as the Doctor hurriedly grabbed the fire extinguisher gun from Mickey and rotated the mirror.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" He greeted as Teresa, Rose and Mickey followed him into the Versailles room. "Fireplace man!" Reinette exclaimed in surprise, and Teresa quickly held her back a little as the Doctor sprayed the clockwork.

She let Reinnete go once she was sure it was safe, and the Doctor tossed the fire extinguisher back to Mickey. There was a loud creaking noise, and Mickey asked fearfully: "What's it doing?" "Switching back on." The Doctor explained as he walked right up to the droid: "Melting the ice."

"Er, Doctor…" Teresa murmured, remembering the next part rather unhappily. Mickey interrupted: "And then what?" "Then it kills everyone in the room." The Doctor replied and Teresa quickly reached forward and pulled him back as the clockwork suddenly jerked, lifting its arm up to grab the Doctor's neck.

He blinked, startled by both the clockwork and Teresa's actions, but said calmly: "Focuses the mind, doesn't it?" He patted Teresa's arm as he added: "Thanks." "Any time." She replied as she let him go and gestured back to the clockwork.

The Doctor nodded, turning to the clockwork as he demanded: "Who are you? Identify yourself." It didn't speak, and the Doctor turned to Reinette as he said annoyed: "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked in surprise and Teresa interjected: "It will, that's all you need to know."

Reinette glanced at the blonde girl curiously while the Doctor smirked just a little. She then took a deep breath and ordered the droid firmly: "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

They waited, before the droid lowered its arm and answered in its mechanical voice: "I am repair droid seven." The Doctor took over again as he asked: "What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage."

The droid whirred and then replied: "Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he pointed out: "That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" "We did not have the parts." The droid replied and Teresa's face drained of colour. She remembered this part. Mickey snorted as he asked amusedly: "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

Rose however had seen the Teresa's face, and didn't smile back at Mickey, wondering what the other girl knew that had made her look so ill. The Doctor didn't notice, too busy focused on the droid as he questioned: "What's happened to the crew? Where are they?"

"We did not have the parts." The droid replied, and the Doctor frowned, not understanding as he asked again: "There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" "We did not have the parts." The droid repeated, also not comprehending.

"Fifty people don't just disappear." The Doctor pointed out and Teresa had had enough. She said quietly: "Doctor, they didn't have the parts." He frowned at her, and finally saw the sickened look on her face and it clicked.

"Oh." He breathed, turning back to the droid. "You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Mickey asked, and Rose suddenly also understood. She told the Doctor, her stomach also twisting and wanting to hurl: "We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery."

Teresa swallowed hard as the Doctor murmured: "It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" He asked Mickey and Rose.

"Someone cooking." Rose whispered as Mickey also swallowed, sickened. Teresa shuddered as the Doctor murmured: "Flesh plus heat. Barbeque." "Don't." Teresa muttered, feeling extremely sick to the stomach. He glanced at her again, and took her hand, rubbing it soothingly.

Teresa took a deep breath, trying to control herself as the Doctor turned back to the droid, keeping her hand in his as he asked the droid: "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required." The droid replied, and it cocked its head at Reinette. The others all stared at said woman, who was looking horrified, while Teresa gently pulled her hand from the Doctor's and walked slowly backwards to the shaken French woman.

The Doctor demanded darkly: "Then why haven't you taken it?" Teresa placed a hand on Reinette's shoulder, soothing her with sympathetic pats as the droid replied: "She is incomplete."

The Doctor stared and asked incredulously: "What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet."

"Why her?" Rose interjected. "You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same." The droid replied, and Reinette frowned, saying heatedly: "We are not the same. We are in no sense the same." "Reinette, calm down." Teresa murmured quietly, but the droid repeated: "We are the same."

"Reinette, no-" Teresa began but Reinette shouted at the droid angrily: "Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" The Doctor turned in alarm, saying hastily: "Reinette, no." But it was too late and the droid teleported away.

Reinette stared, while the Doctor said quickly: "It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does. Terry, with me." "Arthur?" Rose asked confused, and the Doctor replied: "Good name for a horse."

"No, you're not keeping the horse." Rose groaned, and the Doctor retorted: "I let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go!" Mickey looked offended but left, and Rose frowned.

"Rose, it'll turn out fine, don't worry about it." Teresa offered and Rose sighed, but nodded at her friend and followed her boyfriend back into the spaceship.

The Doctor swung the mirror shut behind them, before turning to Reinette and saying quickly: "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit." He promised as he placed his fingers on the woman's temples.

Reinette closed her eyes instinctively and Teresa watched carefully as the Doctor also closed his eyes, beginning to search her mind. "Fireplace man," Reinette breathed, "you are inside my mind."

"Oh dear, Reinette." The Doctor murmured as he rooted through her mind. "You've had some cowboys in here." Teresa watched quietly, not disturbing and knowing how the mind meld would end. Reinette seeing the Doctor's past, and the Doctor… falling further in love with the French aristocrat. She sighed quietly, wishing there was something she could do to change the way this would end.

Reinette murmured in awe: **"** You are in my memories. You walk among them." The Doctor quickly informed her: "If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there." Teresa smiled, seeing the cheeky smile on Reinette's face as the French woman opened her eyes and glanced amusedly at the Doctor.

He didn't notice, his eyes still shut as he murmured: "You might want to cl- Oh, actually, several." Teresa suppressed a chuckle as Reinette smirked before she closed her eyes again, and then the woman asked in wonder: "To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?"

"I don't make a habit of it." The Doctor murmured, and Reinette asked bemusedly: "How can you resist?" Teresa wondered if she'd found the door, the door that would lead her to the Doctor's mind. The Doctor asked abruptly: "What age are you?"

Reinette replied flirtatiously: "So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." The Doctor corrected, frowning in confusion: "No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough."

Reinette suddenly flinched, and Teresa knew. She knew what Reinette had found. The Doctor, unaware, immediately apologized: "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect. "

"Oh, such a lonely childhood." Reinette murmured and Teresa's heart felt heavy. She knew, of course, but it always hurt to know just how sad the Doctor's past truly was. The Doctor, still not aware of what was really happening, murmured soothingly: "It'll pass. Stay with me."

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone." Reinette breathed, her voice laced with the pain, and the Doctor frowned as he asked, puzzled: "What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life."

His eyes suddenly flew open and he asked fearfully: "When did you start calling me 'Doctor'?"

"Such a lonely little boy." Reinette murmured, still lost in his memories. "Lonely then and lonelier after… but you've found it, haven't you? The cure for your loneliness?" Teresa frowned- that wasn't right, that wasn't what she was supposed to say. The Doctor had let go of Reinette, breaking the link as he stared at the woman in shock.

"How did you do that?" He asked, and he sounded almost angry, which confused Teresa. He'd sounded more afraid on the show, but his eyes were beginning to storm as they did before his anger broke and he lived up to his name as the 'Oncoming Storm'.

Reinette explained carefully: "A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction." She eyed the Doctor and murmured: "Oh, Doctor. Our lonely Doctor." Teresa's frown deepened and she was beginning to feel concerned about the differences she was seeing. The Doctor was also frowning at Reintte, but he still seemed more angry with the woman than anything else.

"Come. Let us dance." Reinette said suddenly, and both Teresa and the Doctor frowned at her. The Doctor told her sternly: "This is the night _you_ dance with the King." "I know." Reinette replied calmly, and the Doctor glared at her.

"Reinette, you can't interfere." He warned her, and Teresa was beginning to become seriously worried, when Reinette mused: "Doctor. Doctor who? It's a name only an angel may know, isn't it?" The Doctor's face hardened as Teresa became more and more alarmed. Why was the scene so different from how she knew it to be?

"What did you see?" The Doctor asked Reinette darkly, but her eyes were sparkling with mirth as she replied lightly: "That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." She took his hand, even as he tried to jerk away, and then held out her other hand to Teresa.

Teresa stared at it blankly, not noticing the Doctor's expression grow, if possible, harder as he glared warningly at Reinette. The French woman ignored him as she impatiently grabbed Teresa's hand and guided the pair out of the room, to the other blonde's alarm.

"Er, you two go, I really should go find Rose, or Mickey, or something." Teresa said quickly, trying to tug her hand free, but Reinette gripped it firmly as she replied airily: "No, no, you must come. I _insist_."

Teresa was now in full panic mode, wondering what to do with the altered timeline, and she didn't notice as the Doctor grit his teeth. Reinette pretended not to notice either as she pulled them with her towards the ladies' rooms, and then let go of the Doctor to drag Teresa with her into the room, calling over her shoulder: "Do not worry, Doctor. Your lady and I shall be out soon."

She closed the door on his furious face, while Teresa looked around anxiously. She turned to Reinette as the woman ordered her maid to fetch a spare dress she'd apparently packed for an emergency, and she asked urgently: "Reinette, what did you see? Will you dance with the Doctor tonight?"

Reinette smiled at the younger woman kindly as she answered carefully: "Perhaps. But come, do not worry about that now. First, we must have you dressed fit for your King's eyes."

"You mean your King." Teresa sighed, giving in reluctantly as Reinette dragged her into the centre of the room and the maid came back in with a covered dress. "I'm not French."

"I didn't mean my King." Reinette said slyly, and Teresa frowned at her but Reinette just said lightly: "Now, come. Chin up." Teresa sighed again, but just went unwillingly along with it as Reinette and her maid quickly primped her up for the ball.


	3. The Girl in the Fireplace 2

The Doctor waited impatiently outside, annoyed and angry. Reinette had looked into his mind without his permission, and had found out about Terry, something no-one should be privy to. And as he'd suspected, the woman had wanted to do something immediately, no matter how much he'd stressed she couldn't.

He was broken from his thoughts as the doors opened, and he opened his mouth to snap at Reinette. His words and all thought faded quickly, his mouth dropping open instead as Teresa was pushed out, looking very reluctant as she stepped out the doors. The Doctor stared, stunned, as she twisted her hands nervously.

His eyes roamed her, despite his best efforts not to, taking in her appearance. Her blonde hair was piled in a bun behind her head, held in place with a silver comb and she was dressed in a golden dress with white lace and ruffles, as was customary of French fashion in this time period. The colour really brought out her sparkling grey eyes, and Reinette had highlighted the brilliant features with some light touches of makeup.

The look was finished off with some light silvery jewelry, suitable for Teresa's younger age. Unfortunately, while the earrings highlighted her young, curved cheeks, her necklace highlighted her pale collarbones. The Doctor swallowed hard as her corset and the low-cut of the dress revealed more of her chest than she was clearly willing to show judging from the way she tugged at it uncomfortably.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Reinette almost purred, enjoying the look on his face as she walked out from behind Teresa, and he glowered at her in a mix of irritation and appreciation. Teresa was clearly out of her element as she kept tugging at various parts of the dress fretfully, and he was still annoyed with Reinette, but at the same time Teresa was so beautiful, so stunning and the Doctor wouldn't have missed seeing her like this for the world.

"Doctor?" Reinette prompted again, and he finally opened his mouth when Teresa begged a little anxiously: "Don't answer that, please."

Both the Doctor and Reinette frowned, the latter demanding: "Why ever not?" "I wasn't even supposed to be here." Teresa replied vaguely to her, tugging on her dress uneasily.

She was terrified what consequences her presence would have, and Teresa was determined that things would go right despite what had happened so far. Unfortunately, this part had been cut from the show so she honestly didn't know what was supposed to happen- she just knew Reinette was supposed to dance with the Doctor and then she had to dance with the King of France.

The Doctor, meanwhile, caught the familiar anxious look in Teresa's eyes- one he knew was associated with when she saw something going differently from what she'd expected- and he glowered at Reinette once more. The French woman glared back defiantly, before prompting slyly: "But she looks lovely, doesn't she, Doctor?"

Teresa was looking borderline alarmed at this point, but the Doctor just raised a brow and answered easily: "Oh, yes, she does." Teresa smiled, looking pacified while Reinette frowned, annoyed by his slightly dismissive tone. The Doctro secretly cheered as he looked at Reinette smugly, before he offered an arm to both women.

Teresa balked visibly, but the Doctor just said cheerily: "Come on, we have a ball to go to, and it wouldn't do to have such beautiful ladies arrive on their own, would it?" He winked at Teresa and she relaxed while Reinette frowned. But at a look from the Doctor, she took his arm and Teresa took the other as they walked to the ballroom.

* * *

Teresa walked back to the spaceship with the Doctor, feeling distinctly disgruntled. She wasn't sure if what had happened at the ball was a good thing or a bad thing- she supposed that technically the show had never explicitly said Reinette and the Doctor danced. It was always more implied. But everyone assumed they had because… well, because the Doctor loved Reinette. Maybe not as much as he loved Rose, but definitely enough to mourn her death.

But today, he'd barely given the French woman two glances as he partied along with the drunken French aristocrats and monarchs. It hadn't been for want of trying on Teresa's part either- she'd spent the better half of the night trying to get the Doctor and Reinette to dance, but the former flat out refused while the latter soon went off to dance with the King.

Teresa still wasn't sure if she should be happy or not that Reinette had. It didn't help that the Doctor had magically popped up to interfere every time someone had tried to ask Teresa for a dance. She wasn't used to attention, and while a part of her was glad the Doctor had whisked her away each time, it hadn't helped settle the uneasiness inside.

The Doctor had danced with a banana though and set a completely new rage, so she supposed not everything had gone wrong. But… Teresa couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't how the show was supposed to have gone. But as they left the ball, the Doctor grabbing a goblet of wine as they did, she gave up. It was too late now anyway, and she couldn't afford to risk Rose's life by detaining the Doctor.

As they walked through the mirror-door, Teresa told the Doctor at last: "By the way, Rose and Mickey will be in trouble when we find them. The clockworks got them." He glanced at her, surprised and yet unsurprised and nodded. He chucked out the wine in his goblet as he asked lightly: "Oh, you're talking to me again?"

Teresa frowned as he dug in his pockets, presumably for the multigrain anti-oil. "Sorry, what?" She asked and he clarified: "You haven't spoken a word to me this whole evening besides shooing me towards Reinette, and then sulking when she went to dance with the King."

Teresa sighed, feeling a little guilty at his hurt tone. "Sorry, but I was a tad worried. I'm pretty sure you were supposed to dance with her tonight… although that might've been a spoiler. I don't know." Teresa admitted and he grinned at her as he pulled out the oil.

"Well," he began as he poured the red liquid into his goblet, "I did say some things were different in real life than in your fore-knowledge didn't I?" "I suppose." Teresa admitted, a little grudgingly. The Doctor heard her tone and laughed at her as he teased: "Are you sure it bothered you that much that she didn't dance with me?"

"It bothered me more that neither of you seemed interested in dancing with each other." Teresa admitted to him quietly and he seemed to freeze a little at that. She didn't really notice as she mused aloud: "Although, I suppose, I should feel happier since I'm on team Rose, but I can't shake the feeling that things might've gone a little wrong today."

"'Team Rose'?" The Doctor repeated blankly and Teresa chuckled. "Mm, just something from… my universe. And maybe spoilers." She mused when the Doctor paused, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop beside him.

She glanced at him, concerned as she said: "Doctor, we have to save Rose-" "Your universe?" He asked, interrupting her. She nodded, puzzled as he lit up and he asked hopefully: "So you don't think this is a dream anymore?"

Teresa paused, realizing what had made him so happy, before nodding slowly. "I wouldn't say I believe it 100% yet… but I don't think it could be anything else." She admitted. "I've never really had realistic dreams before, ones where I can't tell I'm dreaming, and this feels too real. Besides which, it somehow feels… right, this not being a dream."

He grinned and she shifted, glancing down the corridors as she said anxiously: "Now can we go? I'm worried about Rose." He nodded, positively beaming as he walked with her again, tossing a casual arm around her shoulder.

She tensed a little, uncomfortable with his casual intimacy, but he seemed not to notice or at least pretended not to as he commented lightly: "And don't worry about Reinette. She saw inside my mind and knew what she was doing."

Teresa frowned, nodding reluctantly. As they headed deeper inside, heading for the console room, the Doctor added nonchalantly: "Oh, by the way, I think I forgot to mention." She glanced at him questioningly and he told her sincerely: "You look beautiful."

She started almost violently, jerking back to look him properly in the face. "You're joking." She said flatly, having been taken aback by his serious tone, but he just stared into her grey eyes as he said quietly: "No, I'm not."

They stood for a moment, the Doctor watching her reaction carefully as Teresa stood frozen. She would've dismissed some flirty comments- this Doctor was rather notorious for them and for accidentally giving women the wrong idea- but this seriousness wasn't something she'd expected. Especially with Rose around.

The Doctor broke her thoughts as he said cheerfully: "Well, come on. Got to save Rose and good old Mickey." She nodded, relieved he was back to his normal cheery self and missing the way he'd included Mickey, always a bad sign because it meant he was acting and trying to get on her good side. Not that she knew that yet.

They could hear Rose's voice, sounding like she was trying not to panic. Teresa became anxious again while the Doctor quickly whipped off his tie. She wrapped it around his head for him as he dug through his pockets before proudly pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

She couldn't help but snort in amusement as he placed them on his nose with a flourish, before he wrapped an arm around Teresa's shoulders and stumbled towards the control room, singing like a drunk as he purposefully knocked into a few things along the way and made a ruckus.

He stumbled into the room as he dragged Teresa along, making her wince as he sang off-key: "And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings," he twirled Teresa in his arms as he waltzed 'drunkenly' into the centre of the room and the circle of clockworks, "and done a thou."

He turned to Rose as he asked, ignoring the clockworks: "Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party." Teresa watched anxiously, not liking how close the clockwork's knife was to her new friend's neck. Rose snapped irritably: "Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." She spat sarcastically.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." The Doctor pouted as he leaned against Teresa heavily, and Rose demanded: "What've you been doing? Where've you been?" Teresa tried to signal to Rose that it was okay without giving them all away, but the blonde companion was too busy focusing her furious gaze on the Doctor to notice her.

"Well," the Doctor said mock-thoughtfully, "among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early." Rose dropped her head back in exasperation while the Doctor continued: "Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before."

He leaned towards Rose as he said seriously: "Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good." He then turned his head and looked at the clockwork pointing the knife at Rose, and said happily: "Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why?"

He pretended to stumble a little as he mocked the clockwork: "Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad." He added on for good measure, while Rose glanced down at the knife tensely. The only reason she wasn't panicking yet was because Teresa wasn't stopping the Doctor, meaning he had a plan. Or, he'd better have a plan.

The Doctor let Teresa go as he wandered about the room, asking: "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship," he indicated the spaceship they were in, "is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible."

Teresa moved slowly to one side of the room as the Doctor began to taunt the clockworks as he wandered about the edges of the room, sounding less and less drunk: "So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

Teresa wrinkled her nose- she knew why, and it was completely stupid in her opinion. In a way, the Doctor was right- these clockworks were thick. The droid holding the knife over Rose replied: "The brain is compatible."

"Compatible?" The Doctor repeated with a scoff as he walked over to the droid. He mused: "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."

Before any of them could register what he'd said, the Doctor pulled off the droid's mask and wig and poured the contents of his wine glass onto the droids head. It immediately froze, before it drooped, bending over and completely unable to move.

The Doctor explained cheerily: "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." He nodded and Teresa pushed the droid control switch on the console, shutting all the others down as well. Rose and Mickey let their heads drop back in relief as the Doctor pulled out his sonic.

"Right, you two, that's enough lying about." The Doctor commented as he soniced their cuffed wrists and freed them. "Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." He ran to join Teresa at the console as Mickey asked fearfully: "Are those things safe?"

"Yeah." The Doctor replied nonchalantly as he pulled down his tie and removed his sunglasses. Rose came up, and Teresa hugged her briefly as the Doctor began to work the console, continuing: "Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down."

He began to search his pockets as he muttered: "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" He wondered aloud as he walked to the other side of the console hastily: "I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets."

Teresa let Rose go, turning to him and holding out her hand with a sigh. "Here, I took them before you could lose them." She told him as she handed him his Zeus plugs. He beamed at her, taking the plugs quickly and beginning to work them into the console.

Rose interrupted, confused: "Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" The Doctor snorted as he replied: "With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that."

He tugged at the switches and muttered: "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" Teresa pursed her lips, knowing why but unable to say. There was a dinging sound, followed by some ticking.

"What's that?" Rose asked, looking around confusedly and the Doctor replied slowly: "I don't know. Incoming message?" He addressed the question mostly to Teresa, who nodded. Mickey asked in alarm: "From who?"

"Report from the field." Teresa explained, and the Doctor muttered: "One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override."

He tried the switch again, but it didn't work… again. He jumped, startled, as the clockwork droid behind him jerked upright again. Rose gasped, grabbing Teresa's hand in alarm, as Mickey also jumped and Teresa tensed in apprehension. They watched as the droid's finger unhooked itself, letting the anti-oil spill out onto the ground, some of it falling on the Doctor's converse.

"Well, that was a bit clever." The Doctor admitted, and then the deactivation switch Teresa had pulled earlier flipped back on and all the other clockworks also stood upright once more. The Doctor muttered anxiously: "Right. Many things about this are not good."

The dinging sound came once more and the Doctor asked quickly: "Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" The droid replied: "She is complete. It begins." With those words, all the clockworks disappeared, teleporting away.

"What's happening?" Rose demanded, and the Doctor said darkly: "One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head." He glanced at Teresa for confirmation, and found it in the girl's tight lips and white but determined face.

He knew that face- it meant that she would do whatever she could to ensure no-one died or had to suffer. It was the face he both trusted and feared- trusted because it promised they would do all that they could to stop something terrible from happening, but feared because it could, and often did, make her unbelievably brash.

* * *

Rose had gone to warn Reinette after lots of pushing from Teresa. The girl had been anxious that Rose be the one to go, despite Rose's protests that Reinette knew her better and might listen to her better. But Teresa knew Reinette would listen to Rose, and she was quite determined that at least something go the way it was supposed to.

But when the Doctor found their time window and Mickey was nowhere to be found, having run off in a different direction during their search for the right window, Teresa groaned. _Of course._ She thought bitterly as she ran down to the corridor Rose had disappeared into, calling urgently: "Rose?"

She peeped out of the tapestry into a random corridor in Versailles, calling again: "Rose?" Rose appeared around the corner and Teresa told her urgently: "We found it, the right window. It was right there, under our nose."

She glanced back to see Reinette and her face fell, knowing what Reinette wanted. Sure enough, Reinette sped past them, heading under the tapestry and into the spaceship as Rose protested: "No, you can't go in there, the Doctor will go mad."

Teresa made no attempt to stop the woman, simply slipping back into the spaceship with the now older Reinette as the woman gazed around in awe and fear. Rose also stepped back in as Reinette said shakily: "So, this is his world."

Rose and Teresa exchanged glances, neither knowing what to say, when screams began to sound faintly in the distance. "What was that?" Reinette asked just as Mickey ran down towards them.

He paused when he saw Reinette, giving her an uncertain look before he told Teresa quickly: "The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link." Reinette asked slowly, her eyes wide with terror: "Those screams. Is that my future?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Rose whispered, and Teresa took a step towards the woman as Reinette took a shaky breath. Reinette gazed at Teresa, taking in her young, unaltered appearance. The girl looked exactly as she had before the ball, back in her regular jeans, shirt and jacket. Reinette's eyes saddened and she murmured: "Then I must take the slower path."

Teresa nodded sadly, when they suddenly heard Reinette's voice: "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time." "That's my voice." Reinette said, suppressing tears.

Mickey urged quickly: "Rose, Terry, come on. We've got to go. There's, there's a problem." He admitted.

Rose nodded and after one last pitying look at Reinette, the pair took off. Teresa stared after them in dismay. Rose was supposed to be here, to comfort Reinette. And she'd gone. Teresa turned back to the shaking French woman, and her heart sank for the poor woman.

"Are you okay?" Teresa asked softly, and Reinette whispered back: "No, I'm very afraid." Teresa took the woman's hand, squeezing it gently and Reinette took a deep, calming breath. She examined Teresa, before she murmured softly: "But you know, Terry. It is worth the monsters to meet the Doctor and his angel."

Teresa blinked, surprised and a little afraid of what Reinette had said. But Reinette simply gave her one more sad smile, before she disappeared back into her own time. Teresa watched her go sadly, before her grey eyes hardened in determination. She would ensure Reinette was saved, and if she could, she would change their timeline so that Reinette may see the stars she'd dreamed about at least once.

She turned back, heading towards the sounds of screaming and Reinette's voice calling urgently: "Doctor! Terry! Doctor!" Teresa rushed into the room to see the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey working frantically at the wall with the time window.

"Well?" She demanded anxiously, and the Doctor bit out just as worriedly: "They knew I was coming. They blocked it off." He rushed back to the console, Teresa desperately wishing she could help. But this was something she couldn't help with- she didn't know anything technical, so she could only watch the window with wide, frightened eyes as the people in the ballroom screamed and desperately tried to get away from the clockworks.

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Rose asked desperately and the Doctor explained hurriedly: "They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick."

"Well, we'll go in the Tardis!" Rose suggested and Teresa shook her head, while the Doctor replied tightly: "We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now." "Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked anxiously, and Teresa closed her eyes. He'd said it, and she knew what would happen in only a few more minutes.

The Doctor was explaining: "Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." "We don't have a truck." Mickey protested and the Doctor exploded: "I know we don't have a truck!"

Mickey winced, while Rose snapped: "Well, we've got to try something." "Oh, and you know everything, do you?" He snapped at her and she shouted back: "No, I don't! If I did, we wouldn't be stuck here!"

Teresa turned to watch them in surprise and worry. This never happened- the Doctor didn't yell at Rose, not really, and Rose certainly never shouted at the Doctor furiously. Not unless he deserved it. And not like this- like she didn't care. The Doctor shouted back at her angrily: "If you can't contribute something useful, don't say anything at all!"

"Doctor!" Teresa gasped, offended for her friend and more than a little taken aback by what he'd said. He glanced at her and deflated a little as he told the other two more calmly: "No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back."

Rose was still glaring at him as Teresa placed a hand on his shoulder, when they heard Reinette say firmly: "Could everyone just calm down? Please." Teresa turned to stare at the time window as Reinette stood in the middle of the ballroom, her head held up proudly and trying so hard to be brave as she faced her childhood fear.

"I'm out of time." The Doctor murmured, and Teresa squeezed his shoulder. "You can do it." She told him quietly and he glanced at her uncertainly, but Teresa met his gaze squarely as she told him firmly: "Take Arthur and go."

"I'd never be able to come back. I'd never see _you_ again." He whispered, sounding agonized. Teresa shook her head and said with a small smile: "You will. I promise. I can't tell you how… but you will make it back."

He smiled a little at that as he asked: "Spoilers?" She nodded, and he whistled loudly, trusting her immediately. As they heard the clomping footsteps that told them Arthur was on his way, Teresa suddenly gasped as she was surrounded by a Tardis-blue light.

"Doctor?" She asked in alarm, but he shook his head, smiling at her softly. "It just means you're transporting to another time." He explained, and she stared at him.

"Another time?" She repeated, a little frightened and he shrugged as he added: "And possibly another me."

"See you next time, Terry!" Rose called, and Teresa glanced back distractedly, before turning back to the Doctor. She wanted to warn him about Reinette, she had to warn him.

"Doctor-!" Teresa began but he disappeared as the light completely blinded her and she felt that tugging sensation again.

She stumbled once more as the light disappeared, and groaned as she clutched her head. "I hate time travel." She muttered, when she heard the Doctor ask almost incredulously: "Terry?"

Glancing up, she saw it was still the Tenth Doctor, and he was staring at her in a mix of shock and wonder from where he stood inside a window cleaning cradle.

Teresa glanced to the side to see Donna was staring at her in amazement as they stood on the roof of a tall building, and she realized exactly where, or rather when, she was.


	4. Partners in Crime

"Adipose?" Teresa asked and the Doctor nodded, his face finally breaking into a smile while Donna continued to stare at the blonde like she'd grown a second head. "In you get." He offered his hand to Teresa, and she took it, climbing into the cradle with him with a sigh.

"So, where've you come from?" The Doctor asked nonchalantly as he extended his hand out to Donna next. Before Teresa could reply, Donna said firmly: "I'm not getting in that thing. And who's she?"

"Just get in 'that thing'. And this is Terry- you've met her before." The Doctor said impatiently as he lifted his hand expectantly, and Teresa looked surprised, while Donna protested, throwing Teresa a look: "That's not Terry- Terry's brunette and looks completely different. And if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

The Doctor sighed as he reassured her: "No, no, no, this _is_ Terry, she just looks different. She told you about this before remember? And I've locked the controls with a sonic cage; I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely."

Donna nodded, satisfied and climbed in, while Teresa frowned, remembering Miss Foster's sonic pen. "Er, Doctor-" Teresa began, and he glanced over as he began to lower them slowly. He said cheerily: "Oh, right. You were going to say: where've you just come from then?"

"Reinette." Teresa told him, distracted by his question and he immediately frowned. He glanced at her as he asked slowly: "So, this is only your second time?" "Yes, is that important?" Teresa asked, noting his disappointed look.

"Oh, no." He answered, a little too quickly. She frowned again and he said hastily: "So, do you still believe this is a dream?" She snorted, remembering that and she pointed out: "Kind of hard to, after Reinette and now this."

That reminded her, and she began to say: "Doctor-"

Donna interrupted, looking confused: "Hang on, so you're still Terry?" "Yup, Terry!" The Doctor said cheerfully while Teresa looked at Donna in surprise.

"Oh, right, sorry, my name's Teresa." Teresa introduced, and the Doctor and Donna looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you said we met?" Donna asked the Doctor while the Doctor asked Teresa: "Your name's Teresa?" "Yeah, why?" Teresa asked confused, and he shrugged as he explained: "You never told me that- you told me your name was 'Terry' when we first met."

"Oh." Teresa commented. "I'll… keep that in mind for when I meet you for the first time then." He raised a brow in amusement while Donna interrupted: "Yes, when you're done making goo-goo eyes at each other," the Doctor started while Teresa blushed, "can either of you explain what's going on? How is that Terry?"

The Doctor explained quickly: "You see, Terry time travels, just around my time line though, and we never seem to meet in the right order. You met a future Terry, and this Terry is actually meeting you for the first time."

"Hello. And can I say, I've always really wanted to meet you Donna." Teresa said excitedly, and Donna looked a little perturbed as she murmured: "Okay… is that normal? Time travel and changing faces?"

"Changing faces?" Teresa asked in confusion, and the Doctor quickly interjected: "Donna, remember what she said right before we parted last time?"

Donna looked offended as she snapped: "Of course I do-" she broke off, and her mouth fell open in an 'O' shape.

"What is it?" Teresa asked, and the Doctor said hastily: "Terry, you were going to say something?"

"Oh, right." Teresa remembered and she said urgently: "Doctor, Miss Foster has a sonic pen." He started in alarm, opening his mouth but they were interrupted as the cradle suddenly dropped, plummeting towards the ground.

Donna screamed in terror while Teresa yelped, and the Doctor shouted in disbelief: "Now you tell me?!" He pointed his own sonic at the controls, forcing the cradle to an abrupt halt that sent them all sprawling to the ground.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Donna demanded of the blonde girl, who retorted as they all stood up shakily: "I didn't get a chance to, did I?"

The Doctor quickly turned to the window next to them, saying quickly: "Hold on, hold on. We can get in through the window."

He began to sonic it, and Teresa told him worriedly: "It's deadlocked." The Doctor lowered his sonic in frustration, and Donna cried impatiently: "Well, smash it then!" She'd picked up a large spanner from the floor, and she began to bang it on the windows.

Teresa glanced at her, biting her lip, and the Doctor saw it, and sighed.

"It's not going to work, is it?" He asked her and she shook her head, although she frowned at him. "How'd you know?" She asked, and he gave her a small smile.

"You usually try not to give away 'spoilers', but sometimes you bite your lip nervously and I know something's going to go wrong." He told her, and she blinked, when Donna turned to them and snapped: "Stop standing there, and help! We can talk later when we're not stuck!"

The Doctor quickly nodded and moved to help her at the windows anyways, when Teresa remembered what happened and her face drained of colour. She looked up, and saw Miss Foster. "Doctor, she's cutting the cable!" Teresa screamed, wanting to smack herself for forgetting.

The other two also looked up in alarm, just as the cable snapped and the whole cradle tipped. The Doctor grabbed the side of the cradle with one hand, grabbing Teresa with the other and keeping her safe in the cradle with him.

But the blonde was horrified as she screamed: "Donna!" Said woman had fallen out the side, screaming in terror, and both she and the Doctor peered over the side in alarm to see Donna gripping onto part of the snapped cable, hanging on for dear life.

"Doctor! Terry!" The terrified woman screamed, and the Doctor yelled desperately: "Hold on!" Teresa smacked him in a mix of exasperation and fear, while Donna yelled sarcastically: "I am!"

The whole cradle shook and Donna swung a little. "Donna!" Teresa yelled in alarm while the woman shrieked: "Terry! Doctor!"

The Doctor was reaching down for the cable to try haul Donna up, when Teresa remembered what happened next. "Doctor, Miss Foster!" She gasped and he quickly looked up to see Miss Foster about to cut the other cable. He quickly pointed his sonic up, zapping the sonic pen out of the woman's hand.

He caught it as it fell down towards them, and turned to Teresa. "Watch Donna!" He ordered before climbing up the side of the cradle.

"No kidding!" Teresa cried at him, exasperated but relieved. He would save Donna, she knew that and quite frankly it was the only reason she was able to stay levelheaded as she watched the woman scream below them in terror. She wasn't used to the constant danger, the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Reinette's adventure had been more toned down and she'd disappeared before the Doctor could really help their French friend. But now, as Donna's life hung literally by a thread (well, cable) and Teresa was just short of tipping out herself, she could feel the fear making her blood run cold and her heart almost stop. It made it more difficult to think and to remember what happened in the episode.

The Doctor meanwhile had unlocked the window above them and climbed inside. "This is all your fault, I should've stayed at home!" Donna was shrieking at the Doctor, terrified, and Teresa peered down at her worriedly as the Doctor leaned back out the open window.

"Terry?" He called and she glanced at him in confusion. He held out his arms to her and she realized what he was doing and yelled back at him furiously: "Hurry up and save Donna!" He blinked in surprise, before his lips curved into a small smile. He ran off, thinking bemusedly how like Terry it was to worry about the companions even in her early days.

Teresa meanwhile yelled down at Donna encouragingly: "Donna, just hang on a little longer! The Doctor will save you soon!" "Can you promise that?" Donna yelled, sounding terrified, and Teresa nodded as she shouted back firmly: "I promise."

She was confused though, when Donna's face relaxed just slightly and she nodded as she clung more quietly to the cable. Teresa frowned, not understanding the woman's reaction, but she was glad she'd helped Donna calm down, even if it was accidental.

Teresa was startled when Donna began shrieking again, and the woman lashed about, rocking the cradle and almost causing Teresa to fall out. "Donna?" She yelled, when Donna began to shriek: "Get off!"

Teresa realized what was happening and peeked over, sighing in relief as she saw the Doctor hanging onto Donna's legs as he shouted: "I've got you. I've got you. Stop kicking!"

"Donna, let him help!" Teresa yelled and Donna glanced down, calming down to see the Doctor was the one who'd grabbed her. She slowly let go of the cable as the Doctor pulled her inside the window. He quickly leaned out again, shouting at Teresa: "Terry, climb down!"

She hesitated, terrified, but he held out his arms and shouted firmly: "I've got you, I promise!" She stared for a second into his kind brown eyes before she nodded. She trusted the Doctor more than anything in the universe, particularly _this_ universe. She slid out of the cradle, quickly shimmying down the cable towards the Doctor.

Unbeknownst to her, he gulped as he watched her coming down towards him. He'd been so focused on getting her to safety he'd forgotten she would be climbing _down_ towards him. The Doctor jumped as Donna smacked him, saying sharply: "Oi! Mind out of the gutter!"

He glanced at her guiltily as she looked at him somewhat amusedly, before he looked back out as Teresa reached him. He grabbed her waist as she reached out for him, and he quickly pulled her inside the window, setting her down on her feet carefully and checking her.

"Are you all right?" He demanded and she nodded, smiling lightly. "I'm fine." She told him, before turning to Donna and asking: "Donna, are you all right? No rope burn?"

Donna looked surprised but touched at the woman's concern as she replied: "Nope, fine. I always knew I liked you better." She added, while looking at the Doctor pointedly.

He shrugged dismissively, and Donna eyed the pair as she asked: "I was right. It's always like this with you two, innit?" Teresa smiled just a little, while the Doctor grinned and replied cheerily: "Oh, yes! And off we go." He grabbed Teresa's hand, to her surprise, as he ran out the office, Donna right behind them.

"Doctor, wait!" Teresa cried, just as the journalist, Penny, shouted from inside the office: "Oi!"

"Oops." The Doctor muttered before he backtracked. He poked his head back inside, saying apologetically: "Sorry!" He pointed his sonic at the woman, freeing her bindings.

As she began to remove the ropes around her, the Doctor added: "Now do yourself a favour. Get out." Teresa added as the Doctor began to drag her off again: "Seriously, trust him, go!" She briefly wondered if the woman would listen, but somehow doubted it. Peggy on the show seemed too determined to get her job done, and she didn't doubt this one was the same.

The trio ran out into the call centre, making to escape, when Miss Foster appeared with her two guards. They skid to a stop, the Doctor pulling Teresa behind him protectively as Miss Foster said coolly: "Well, then. At last."

"Hello." Donna said with a forced smile, giving a little wave, and the Doctor added quickly, also sounding friendly: "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor, and this is Terry." He gestured to Teresa, who gave an uncertain wave, while Donna added: "And I'm Donna."

"Partners in crime." Miss Fosters said, sounding a little amused. Donna's smile faded as the Miss Foster added, looking at the Doctor: "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh, yes," the Doctor realized, "I've still got your sonic pen." He let go of Teresa's hand, which she hadn't even realized he was still holding, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the pen as he commented: "Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek."

He showed it to them, and Donna agreed quickly: "Oh, it's definitely sleek." "Very sleek." Teresa added, and the Doctor grinned at her. He turned back to Miss Foster as he prompted: "Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be…?"

Miss Foster pursed her lips a little, but answered easily: "Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class."

"A wet nurse," the Doctor murmured in realization, "using humans as surrogates." Donna looked at him in horror as Teresa glared a little at the woman, knowing what was going to come next. Matron Cofelia explained: "I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

The Doctor frowned as he asked incredulously: "What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" "She doesn't know or care." Teresa murmured quietly. The Doctor frowned, glancing at her as he processed what she'd said while Matron Cofelia, having not heard Teresa, explained: "Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super nanny?" Donna scoffed, but Miss Foster replied lightly: "Yes, if you like." That made Donna pause, but she had another pressing question on her mind so she asked slowly: "So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

Matron Cofelia replied, her eyes lighting up in understanding: "Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna asked, horrified. Teresa took the woman's hand sympathetically, and Donna clutched it as she glanced back at the young blonde. She'd known but it was still horrifying to hear it aloud. But there was also a hint of pity in her eyes as Teresa stared at Matron Cofelia, knowing the terrible fate that would befall her.

The Doctor pointed out darkly: "Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." Matron Cofelia's eyes narrowed angrily and she demanded quietly: "Are you threatening me?" "He's trying to help you." Teresa corrected, and the Matron looked at the girl with raised brows.

"'Help'?" She repeated scornfully, but the Doctor nodded as he affirmed: "Yes, help." He looked at her darkly as he warned: "This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

But Matron Cofelia scoffed as she pointed out: "I hardly think you can stop bullets."

Donna and the Doctor looked alarmed as the guards lifted their guns, taking aim, but Teresa was less concerned, knowing the Doctor had a plan. "No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on." The Doctor cried as he held up his hands. He was looking slightly panicked, his eyes darting around as Donna backed away a little away from the guns.

Teresa waited, but the Doctor didn't say anything else as he struggled to find words. She frowned. _He does have a plan… right?_

"Doctor?" Teresa asked, becoming slightly alarmed as the guards cocked their guns. Matron Cofelia was smiling, and the Doctor looking more and more panicked as he glanced at Donna and Teresa. Teresa's eyes widened and she prompted him hastily: "Two sonics?"

His eyes lit up, and he quickly said to the Matron: "One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" She glared, looking a little irritated as she answered flatly: "No."

"Nor me." The Doctor replied cheerfully. "But I think Terry does. Why don't we find out as well?" Teresa frowned- that wasn't how it was supposed to go- but quickly covered her ears, gesturing urgently for Donna to do the same. Donna followed quickly as the Doctor pointed the two sonics against each other.

There was a sharp screeching sound, causing Matron and her guards to stagger in pain as they grabbed their heads a moment too late. Glass panels shattered nearby as the Doctor continued to pulse the sonics against one another, and Donna eventually pushed him, making him stumble and stop the awful ringing.

"Come on!" Donna yelled as Teresa grabbed the Doctor's arm and they ran for their lives. The Doctor switched their hands so that he was holding Teresa's as he pulled ahead on his long legs, leading the other two towards the storage cupboard he'd been hiding in earlier that day.

He let go of Teresa's hand to rush in ahead, throwing out the cleaning supplies inside as Donna caught up, and she commented between gasps as both she and Teresa struggled to catch their breaths: "Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it."

"Er, not hiding." Teresa told her as the Doctor slid the back wall away to reveal a green-lit machine. He told them as he reached into his pocket: "I've been hacking into this thing all day, because the Matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this," he held up the sonic pen, "I can get into it."

"She's sending guards down to stop us." Teresa told him, and he muttered: "Of course she is. Well, we need a bit of privacy." He grabbed some wires, holding them together.

"What're you doing?" Donna asked curiously, and Teresa explained: "He's made a force field around us so the guards can't get us."

"How do you know that?" Donna asked in surprise, and the Doctor replied for her: "Oh, Terry just knows these things. She told you, remember?" "I did?" Teresa asked with a frown, and the Doctor amended: "You will, it's in your future and Donna's past."

As both women frowned in confusion, the Doctor paused and muttered: "Oh, this is very complicated. Look, time travel. Again, explain later." He turned back to the machine, and both women exchanged glances before shrugging as he murmured thoughtfully: "Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?"

The Doctor glanced at Teresa, asking almost teasingly: "I suppose you can't just tell me?"

Teresa hesitated, not knowing what to say, when he interrupted: "No, don't say anything. Sorry, it was habit. I forgot, you're young and still inexperienced; I don't want you to accidentally reveal something you shouldn't have."

"Thanks." Teresa muttered, somewhat sarcastic and somewhat relieved. She knew better than to reveal things- 'spoilers' as River said often in the show- but she also remembered how he hadn't figured out the sonics earlier. Her stomach twisted anxiously as she tried to understand what was happening.

Was this timeline somehow different from the original show? There had been similar situations with Reneitte too. Was it because she was here? The thought frightened her more than anything, because when she thought of the incident with the screwdrivers, she had to wonder… what effect had she had by being here?


	5. Partners in Crime 2

Teresa was still lost in thought as the Doctor worked on the machine. Donna was looking at them curiously, and she commented slowly, looking at the Doctor: "You look older…"

He snorted as he said sarcastically: "Thanks." "But you look younger." Donna nodded at Teresa, who frowned.

"Um… thanks?" She said uncertainly while the Doctor glanced over. He quickly reminded them: "Donna, this is younger Terry. She hasn't met you yet, so you can't tell her about what you've seen so far. That's in her future."

Donna nodded slowly, staring at the pair, intrigued. Teresa shifted uncomfortably, while Donna checked: "Okay, so no mention of Terry?" "Not until I've explained it to you properly. I don't think Terry even knows quite all of it yet." The Doctor muttered and Terry sighed, but nodded grudgingly.

He was probably right- she'd figured out the major parts but still had no idea why or how she was here, and exactly how she was going to navigate being here and with him when she already knew most of the outcomes to his life.

Donna glanced at them, looking a little confused, before she asked instead: "Er, so, you two still on your own? Well, will be on your own? God, I can see why this gets confusing." Teresa smiled a little while the Doctor replied lightly: "Yup."

Teresa gave him a look, and he sighed as he worked on the cables. "Well, no." He admitted. "We had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life… and some." He muttered, and Donna stared while Teresa patted the Doctor's arm.

"It wasn't your fault." She told him sternly, but the look he gave her made her pause in confusion. It wasn't just sadness- it was heartbreak. He'd been broken by what had happened with Martha and the Master, but Teresa wasn't sure why. She knew he'd been hurt, but the show had never shown him to be… so torn up about it. He looked almost worse than when he'd lost Rose.

He quickly turned back to the wires as he muttered: "But she's fine, she's good." He seemed to lighten up a little as he said with a small sigh: "She's gone, too." Teresa frowned, but Donna asked quietly: "What about Rose?"

Teresa waited, knowing how this one had really broken the Doctor. She was surprised when he looked at Teresa uneasily before he told Donna: "Still lost." His eyes flickered to Teresa, as though indicating to Donna to let the subject go in front of the blonde girl.

Teresa frowned, confused, while the Doctor asked, changing the subject: "I thought you were going to travel the world?" Donna snorted as she replied: "Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you two, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much."

Teresa smiled a little, knowing Donna would do so much- the woman just didn't know it yet. Her smile fell as she remembered the terrible end that Donna met, and sighed internally. But that thought brought her back to her earlier confusion, and she wondered why the Doctor looked so… protective of _her_ when they spoke of Rose.

Surely he knew she knew what had happened to their blonde companion- it was clearly no secret that she knew most of his life, at least until a long way into this Doctor's future. Why would he feel like he needed to steer the conversation away from Rose in front of her?

She was brought out of her thoughts as Donna said wistfully: "I must have been mad turning down that offer." "What offer?" The Doctor asked, and Donna whispered: "To come with you two." The Doctor glanced at her and he asked, puzzled: "Come with us?"

Teresa winced, knowing the misunderstanding that would occur, and as she expected, Donna glowed as she replied eagerly: "Oh yes, please." The Doctor seemed to realize his mistake as he said in a strained voice: "Right."

They were interrupted as the computer said: "Inducer activated." "What's it doing now?" Donna asked confused, and the Doctor replied in horror: "She's started the programme." "Inducer transmitting." The computer added and the Doctor began to hastily sonic at the computer.

"What's happening?" Donna demanded, and the Doctor explained quickly: "So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis."

Donna realized in horror: "And that's when they convert-" Teresa nodded as the Doctor listed: "Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die."

"Don't say that! Just cancel the signal." Teresa told him desperately, and he quickly pulled out the Adipose pendant he'd received before. He began to pull it apart as he explained to Donna: "This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat."

He quickly attached it to the machine, and Teresa turned to Donna. "Donna." She held out her hand anxiously, not wanting to wait just in case there were some people who actually died because of the extra minute the Doctor would need to figure this out.

Donna stared at her in confusion as the computer said: "Inducer increasing." "No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it." The Doctor cried in horror.

"Donna, your pendant." Teresa explained, nodding at the one the Doctor had just wired. Donna's eyes lit up in understanding and she dug in her pocket as the Doctor muttered frantically: "I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!"

"Doctor." Teresa said calmly and he turned to her, wondering why she wasn't freaking out.

She held out Donna's pendant. "If you'd just stayed calm, Donna had another one." Teresa told him as she and Donna looked at him smugly. He just stared at her in wonder, before he cried delightedly: "Oh, you-!"

He looked beyond ecstatic and reached out as though to grab her head. She blinked, wondering what he was doing, especially as he seemed to change his mind halfway and hugged her tightly instead as he sighed happily: "Terry, I could bloody kiss you."

She chuckled, although it was a little nervous as she patted him uncomfortably.

"Right, maybe best not." She said, feeling quite out of her depth, and especially remembering Rose, and his future with River, whom this Doctor didn't even know existed yet. He tensed a little at her words, and Teresa pointed out: "Um, Doctor? The inducer?"

He quickly pulled away from her, muttering: "Right." Donna was looking at them, a little confused almost, as the Doctor pulled apart her pendant and plugged it into the machine, shutting it down. Teresa beamed as the Doctor smiled in satisfaction and Donna crowed in triumph.

They all hugged each other in delight, when suddenly the whole building shook and they heard an alien whirring high above their heads. The smiles slid off their faces as they all looked up, and Donna asked slowly: "What the hell was that?"

"It's the nursery." Teresa said in horror, and Donna took a deep breath. "Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a crêche in Notting Hill." Teresa shook her head sadly as the Doctor murmured: "Nursery ship."

The machine lit up again, and they turned to it in alarm as the computer said: "Incoming signal." An alien voice began to speak and the Doctor frowned, leaning in to listen intently while Teresa began to shake. She was horrified, knowing what would happen next.

Donna asked urgently: "Hadn't we better go and stop them?" The Doctor stopped her as he murmured: "Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family."

"Doctor, they'll kill Miss Foster. We need to help her." Teresa told him, finally too panicked to wait any longer. He glanced at her, his face becoming grim as he took in her terrified face. He then heard something on the incoming message and he muttered: "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now."

He glanced at Teresa. "She is!" He muttered as he grabbed Teresa's hand and the three ran for the roof. As they ran onto the roof, the Doctor and Donna slowed down, watching the Adipose babies floating up into the sky and towards their parents' ships through bright blue lights, indicating the levitation beam.

Teresa left them, running to peer over the edge of the roof while Donna asked the Doctor, a little bitingly: "What you going to do then? Blow them up?" The Doctor looked at her, almost offended as he told her: "They're just children. They can't help where they come from."

"Oh, that makes a change from last time." Donna commented. The Doctor shrugged, but Donna teased: "That Martha must've done you good." "She did, yeah." The Doctor muttered, but Donna wasn't finished as she added, almost laughing: "And you made up with Teresa?"

"Yeah." He muttered a little uneasily, turning a little red especially when Donna wiggled her brows at him. "Not like that." He muttered and she laughed at him. She paused, glancing at Teresa a little ways away and then asked quietly: "This her doesn't know, does she?"

He shook his head, deflating a little as he told her quietly: "It's still in her future." Donna waved at a passing Adipose as it waved at her, and she muttered disbelievingly: "I'm waving at fat."

"Matron!" The pair were startled as Teresa yelled over the side and they ran over. "Matron, please, take my hand and come over here!" Teresa called desperately and as Donna and the Doctor arrived beside her, Miss Foster appeared, floating up after the Adipose babies.

She stopped at roof level, and Teresa seemed terrified as Miss Foster scoffed: "Oh, as if I would do that." Teresa was looking near tears and the Doctor said hastily: "Matron Cofelia, listen to me."

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor." Miss Foster scoffed. She leveled a hateful gaze at him as she added: "And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one ever listen." The Doctor groaned, before he told her frantically: "I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" "What, so that you can arrest me?" She asked scornfully and Teresa screamed at her desperately: "Please, just listen!"

The Doctor told the floating woman urgently: "I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice."

"Please, listen to him." Teresa begged, but Miss Foster just smiled as she replied defiant and confident: "I'm far more than that. I'm nanny," she spread her arms to the Adipose floating now far above her, "to all these children."

"Exactly!" The Doctor cried. "Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore." "Please, please, just take my hand!" Teresa called as she leaned over the side of the roof desperately. But it was too late as the levitation beam switched off and the light disappeared.

"No!" Teresa screamed as she reached as far forward as she could. Miss Foster stared up in shock for a moment before looking down at how high up she was. Her face was one of pure horror as she looked up and met eyes with the Doctor and Teresa, before she began to fall.

The Doctor had to grab Teresa as the blonde girl almost threw herself off the roof in a futile attempt to catch the falling woman, and Teresa clung to his arms as they heard Miss Foster scream all the way down before there was an awful, muffled splat and the screams cut off abruptly.

Donna had also turned away, unable to look, while the Doctor moved Teresa to hold her tightly against his chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and it made both his hearts ache as she wept for the woman she couldn't save.

He and Donna glanced up as the ship disappeared above them while Teresa tried to stop her tears, but she couldn't. There was a part of her that couldn't help but think that she could've save Miss Foster, if she'd just said something earlier, stopped Miss Foster from going into the levitation beam in the first place. And when she thought of all the possibilities, the alternatives, she couldn't stop crying. It only worsened as the Doctor refused to let her go as long as she cried, because she was certain he would never have just sat back and let someone die like she just had.

* * *

They slowly walked out onto the street, Teresa's tears having finally stopped although the aching in her heart hadn't. The Doctor took out the sonic pen, glancing at it before tossing it into a nearby bin.

"Oi! You three." The turned as Penny waddled up, still tied to a chair. Teresa sighed- of course, the woman hadn't listened to them. Peggy accused them: "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for…" she struggled to find another word before she spat: "madness."

They watched with raised brows as the woman waddled away, and Donna commented with a sigh: "You see, some people just can't take it." "No." The Doctor agreed, and Donna added, suddenly back to light-hearted: "And some people can."

The Doctor turned to her, tensing a little as Donna beamed, saying excitedly: "So, then. Tardis! Come on." She grabbed his and Teresa's hands, tugging them along and dragging them away. The Doctor reluctantly led the way back to where he had parked the Tardis, also glancing at Teresa uncertainly.

The blonde hadn't looked up once since Miss Foster's death, and he was worried what she was thinking. Earlier versions of her could be rather… self-destructive. He was startled as Donna cried happily: "That's my car!"

He glanced back to see a small blue car parked on the sidewalk, and Donna beamed at him as she breathed: "That is like destiny." She added as she headed over to the boot of her car: "And I've been ready for this."

The Doctor stood uncertainly between the car and the Tardis as Donna opened the trunk to reveal the boot was full of suitcases and travel bags. He stared as Donna told him excitedly: "I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather."

She grabbed some bags and dumped it into his arms as he stood numbly. She went on: "He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared." She placed another item on his arms and the Doctor said slowly, in disbelief: "You've got a, a hatbox."

She grinned and she joked: "Planet of the Hats, I'm ready." Teresa had moved forward as well, helping Donna move her luggage closer to the Tardis as the Doctor grabbed most of the heavy ones. He hesitated though, standing outside stiffly as Donna walked into the Tardis doors.

She pretended not to notice as she asked blithely: "I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she…" She finally trailed off, pointing out with a forced smile: "You're not saying much."

"No," the Doctor began slowly, "it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis." Teresa sighed, knowing he'd been hurt after Martha, and Donna whispered: "You don't want me." "I'm not saying that." He told her gently, but Donna was still heartbroken.

"But you asked me." She whispered, and the Doctor hesitated, and he glanced uneasily at Teresa. Donna saw and she asked quietly: "Would you two rather be on your own?" "No." The Doctor replied quickly. He sighed as he admitted: "Actually, no."

He paused and then gently put Donna's bags down as he said slowly: "But… like I said, things got… complicated. Martha got hurt because of something I did, and… and that was all my fault." He swallowed, glancing at Teresa nervously. She hadn't really reacted, but he didn't dare say any more. He could warn Donna after Teresa was gone.

So he just turned to Donna and admitted to the one thing he wanted now, for the times when Teresa wasn't there. "I just want a mate." He said quietly. Teresa almost smiled, knowing what misunderstanding this was going to cause. Donna's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she repeated what she thought he'd said: "You just want _to_ mate?"

"I just want a mate!" He corrected, and Donna cried, hiding a little behind the Tardis door in disgust: "You're not mating with me, sunshine!" "A mate. I want _a_ mate." The Doctor yelled, and Donna snapped: "Well, you can go mate with Terry," she jerked her hand at the stunned blonde as the Doctor reeled back in shock, "because I'm not having any of that nonsense."

Both of them stared at Donna as she stepped out of the Tardis and spat: "I mean, you're just a long streak of," she gestured at his thin frame, "nothing. You know, alien nothing." Teresa didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry, maybe both in her current state.

The Doctor meanwhile was looking a little stunned as he nodded quickly and muttered: "There we are, then. Okay." Donna nodded once, her point made and missing the Doctor's point. Teresa smiled at the redheaded woman softly, and Donna saw it and paused.

"I can come?" She asked, her face starting to break into a smile as the Doctor said gruffly: "Yeah. Course you can, yeah." Donna's face broke into a delighted smile and the Doctor finally admitted honestly as he smiled back: "I'd love it."

"Oh, that's just-" Donna cried in delight, and she ran to hug him and Teresa but stopped abruptly. Teresa smiled a little, knowing what was happening while the Doctor looked confused as Donna said suddenly: "Car keys."

"What?" The Doctor asked blankly, and the Donna explained: "I've still got my mum's car keys." She showed them the jangling items, and then ran off past them as she called: "I won't be a minute."

The Doctor stared at her blankly, before he turned back to Teresa. "You knew she'd do that, didn't you." She nodded, smiling a little and he muttered petulantly: "Oh, for the day when I know something you don't…" He trailed off as he realized he did, and he felt a little smug but knew he couldn't say anything. Not yet.

Teresa didn't notice, too busy trying not to show her sadness as the Doctor picked up all Donna's bags and carried them into the Tardis. Teresa picked up the remainder, noting that they were the lightest and smiled- him and his chivalry.

She stopped once inside as she found the Doctor standing before her, leaning on the stair rails casually with his arms folded and his eyebrows raised.

"So, what is it?" He asked her and she looked at him in surprise. "What's what?" She asked confused, and he clarified sternly: "Why you've looked like you hate yourself ever since Matron Cofelia was killed."

Teresa's face fell and she bowed her head, avoiding his eyes again. He sighed, pushing off the rails and tucked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look back up at him. He examined her before asking softly: "Are you blaming yourself that she died? That you might have stopped it somehow?"

Teresa bit her lip, and that was all the confirmation the Doctor needed. He sighed, and he told her gently: "It wasn't your fault." "Yes, it was." Teresa replied quietly. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed: "I could've stopped her. Maybe prevented her from going into the levitation beam, told you earlier, something. But I didn't… and she died because of it."

He watched her closely as he murmured: "You knew she was going to die right?" Teresa nodded, and he told her softly: "Then it's a good thing you didn't save her." She looked at him sharply, her grey eyes starting to brew like an angry storm in her anger over his callousness.

"How can you say that?" She demanded, but the Doctor just smiled at her softly. She deflated a little as he took her hands in his and he told her gently: "Terry, I think I told you the first time we met. Foreknowledge is dangerous. Do you remember?"

He waited, so she nodded, and the Doctor continued: "We don't know what consequences you saving Matron might have had. Maybe there would have been some good… but it's more likely that it would've turned out worse. She might've ignored you and gone ahead into the beam anyway."

Teresa pursed her lips, but the Doctor went on: "Or she might've listened and then all those innocent Adipose children killed by the galactic police for their parents' crimes. Or she might've turned into a vengeful spirit and hunted all of creation. We don't know and shouldn't know, and that's just how things are."

He looked at her seriously, nodding as he saw understanding beginning to fill her eyes.

"It'll never get easier, will it? Watching someone die." She murmured and he told her with a sigh: "No, it won't, and unfortunately it does seem to tend to make you a little… rash."

She nodded thoughtfully, sort of understanding, and the Doctor smiled to see she'd calmed down, and then hesitantly lifted a hand to her face. She watched him curiously, not understanding what he was doing, but the Tardis door opened and Donna walked in, raising her brow a little as she saw them standing so close, the Doctor's hand half-poised to cup Teresa's face.

"Should I wait outside and give you two a mo?" She asked sarcastically, and Teresa immediately jerked away in shock. Donna blinked in surprise, especially noticing the Doctor's slight wince, as Teresa quickly walked over to the ginger, saying quickly: "It wasn't like that. I was just feeling a little down after Miss Foster, and the Doctor was kind enough to cheer me up a bit."

"Mm, yes, I'm glad he did." Donna said a little absently as she noticed the Doctor quickly rearranging his face into a cheery expression as Teresa turned back around.

"Right, it wasn't anything else." He dismissed as well, and Donna silently vowed to get answers once Teresa wasn't in hearing distance. Teresa didn't notice as she stared about the Tardis and said admiringly: "I'm actually in the Tardis."

"You make it sound like you've never been in it." Donna chuckled, and she was surprised once more as Teresa admitted: "I haven't, this is my first time."

Donna stared, while the Doctor chuckled and reminded the redhead: "Time travel." She nodded while the Doctor turned to Teresa and asked, a little uncertainly: "Do you like it?" "'Like it'? I love it." Teresa breathed as she looked around in awe.

"I love _her_." She corrected and the Doctor beamed while the Tardis hummed as though flattered. Teresa's eyes lit up as she heard the humming while the Doctor walked over to the controls as he said cheerfully: "So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

He looked at the two women, and Teresa nudged Donna. "You tell him." She said excitedly and Donna asked: "Don't you want to pick?" "No, this is your special moment." Teresa insisted and Donna nodded, whispering happily: "Then, I know exactly the place."

The Doctor noticed and he asked curiously: "Which is?" "Two and a half miles that way." Donna replied, jerking her head to one side. He raised his brows but began to start the Tardis when Teresa gasped. The blue light had started again and she whined: "But I wanted to see Wilf!"

Donna laughed and called after her: "Sorry, hun. Maybe next time!" "I'll keep you to it!" Teresa joked back as she began to disappear. But she caught an almost forlorn look on the Doctor's face as she did and wondered what had happened to make him look so sad as she disappeared.


	6. The Hungry Earth

Teresa reappeared and managed to stay on her feet this time although her head was still pounding. She clutched it, wincing a little as she blinked and her vision cleared… find herself faced by an older Indian woman.

"Er, hello." Teresa said awkwardly as the woman asked incredulously: "Who are you? And how'd you do that?" Teresa shifted nervously, not really sure how to explain.

"Um…" She began, although she had no idea what she would say, when she suddenly heard a somewhat familiar voice say: "Here?"

She turned to the voice as the man by the door called to them: "Hello." She met his eyes as his gaze fell on her and Eleven cried delightedly: "Terry!" Teresa waved at him, feeling awkward since this was her first time seeing him in this regeneration. He strode towards her quickly, Amy trailing a little behind, and Teresa quickly took him in as he did.

The floppy hair, the lanky build that was just shorter than his previous incarnation, the tweed jacket, the red bow tie. And they weren't kidding about the chin. All so familiar and yet not really, as she saw them in real life for the first time. She blinked as he hugged her warmly, saying cheerfully: "Hello my angel, haven't seen this you in a while."

"Oh, shut up, you saw her just recently in Venice." Amy retorted and Teresa's eyes lit up as she stared up at the Scottish redhead. "Amy?" She asked, and the redhead smiled at her even as she replied cheekily: "That is my name, isn't it?"

"Well, no, you see…" She began uncertainly, wondering how to break it to the pair that this was her first time seeing them, when the woman Teresa now recognized as Nasreen interrupted, demanding: "Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?" She nodded at Amy.

"I dressed for Rio." Amy sighed at the same time Teresa told the woman: "She dressed for Rio."

Amy nodded, grinning at Teresa, who smiled back a little shyly. Amy raised her brow, looking a little confused, while the Doctor flourished his psychic paper at the pair as he introduced: "Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science. New Ministry, quite big, just merged. It's lot of responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?"

"None of your business." Nasreen retorted, not believing him, but the Doctor had caught sight of her computer. He read the scans on it and he asked quickly: "Where are you getting these readings from?" Teresa wandered over, Amy standing beside her and hugging the blonde sideways in greeting.

"Under the soil." Nasreen explained, when Tony entered, calling: "The drill's up and running again." The old man saw the new faces and he demanded as he strode into the room: "What's going on? Who are these people?"

The Doctor wasn't paying attention, turning to examine a covered hole in the warehouse floor. He fingered the soil that covered the hole, examining it carefully as Teresa crouched beside him.

"Amy, the Doctor, Terry." Amy introduced before saying to the Doctor pointedly: "We're not staying, are we, Doctor?" He gave her a stern look and Teresa smiled at the redhead sympathetically, while the Doctor promptly ignored Amy and asked Nasreen: "Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?"

Nasreen shrugged as she replied: "We don't know. It just appeared overnight." Amy pouted and wandered over, as did Tony, while the Doctor stood up and said slowly: "Good. Right." He walked back to the computer and said quickly: "You all need to get out of here very fast."

"Why?" Nasreen asked him as she stared at him in shock, and the Doctor asked her: "What's your name?" "Nasreen Chaudhry." Nasreen replied confusedly, and the Doctor told her as he nodded at the computer: "Look at the screens, Nasreen. Look at your readings. It's moving."

"Hey," Tony called sharply as he walked over as well, "that's specialised equipment. Get away from it." Amy squatted down by the hole and Teresa quickly pulled her away from it gently. When Amy gave her a questioning look, she just shook her head. Over her dead body was Amy going to suffer the fear she'd clearly felt on the show.

"What is?" Nasreen asked the Doctor, puzzled, while Amy and Teresa stared at the steam rising from the hole. Amy called: "Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" He turned to look at it, and muttered: "Shouldn't think so. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting." He said puzzled.

"What shouldn't?" Nasreen demanded when suddenly the whole place shook with an ominous rumble. Amy backed away from the hole, heading towards the corner with Tony and Teresa quickly followed her, worried, as the Doctor listed quickly: "The ground, the soil, the earth, moving. But how? Why?"

He ran back to the computer and Amy suggested: "Earthquake?" "Sorry, no." Teresa replied tensely as Tony demanded: "What's going on?"

The Doctor replied to Amy as he checked the computer scan readings: "Terry's right, because it's only happening under this room."

The whole room was still shaking as they all glanced around nervously, and everyone flinched as two more holes appeared in the ground. Another three appeared right by Amy, Teresa and Tony, and while Amy yelped, Teresa dragged her back towards safety.

The Doctor glanced at them as he muttered: "It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us." "No, no that's not possible." Nasreen protested, trying to keep calm and Teresa interrupted: "Yes it is."

The Doctor added: "Under the circumstances, I'd suggest, run!" He held out a hand to Terry, ordering: "Terry!"

She ignored it as she pushed Nasreen to run into the Doctor. He caught her, looking a little surprised and she ordered him: "Hurry! The door!" He quickly pushed Nasreen towards the door, not liking how Teresa seemed to dither by Amy and Tony.

Sure enough, his fears were confirmed as Tony's foot fell through a hole and he yelled. Amy ran to help him as Nasreen yelled desperately: "Tony!" The Doctor yelled: "Terry! Amy! Get away from the earth!"

Teresa pushed Amy away, urging: "Amy, run!" The redhead hesitated but Teresa shoved her again as she ordered urgently: "Run!" Amy stumbled forwards from the push, as Teresa pulled Tony up. "Come on, Tony. Quick!"

Immediately, the earth fell beneath her feet and she yelped as the Doctor and Amy screamed: "Terry!"

She ignored them, pulling Tony out of his hole and pushing him towards the door as she yelled: "Tony, go, quick!"

He stumbled and Nasreen grabbed him, the two clinging tightly to each other as the ground began to suck Teresa down. The Doctor grabbed her arms, begging: "Terry, I've got you, I've got you." Amy grabbed her friend's other side and Teresa looked at her in alarm.

"Amy, don't come here-!" She began but it was too late and Amy yelped as the ground broke beneath her feet and she fell into a hole. "Amy!" Teresa screamed and the Doctor turned to glance at the redhead, his face becoming torn as he struggled to decide what to do.

He was startled when Teresa pulled her arms out of his hold, loosened through the shock of Amy also falling, and the blonde grabbed the redhead desperately, shouting: "Doctor, help!" "What are you doing?" He yelled at her, frustrated, but she snapped: "Help Amy!"

"What is wrong with you?" Amy demanded from Teresa, even as her own panic sank in. She then yelped again and she cried in terror: "It's pulling me down." The Doctor grabbed both girls' arms, but Teresa wrenched hers away as she ordered: "Help Amy!"

"Are you out of your mind?" The Doctor yelled at her as Amy shrieked: "Terry, Doctor, something's got me. What's got me?" "Nothing, the Doctor will save you!" Teresa told her firmly as she glared at the Doctor, who surprisingly glared back.

"And leave you? Never!" He said heatedly, and Teresa shouted at him in exasperation: "You can't save us both, and it's already got me more than halfway!" She was right, she was now chest deep into the sand and she could feel the Silurians gripping her and pulling her down.

"Just don't let go of my hand!" The Doctor screamed as he clung to her hand desperately, while holding Amy with his other hand and trying to haul both girls up. "Doctor! Terry!" Amy screamed in fear, unable to fight the panic any longer as her hips disappeared into the earth.

The Doctor yelled at Tony and Nasreen: "Your drill, shut it down. Go. Now!" The pair ran out quickly, as Amy asked desperately: "Can you get us out?" "He'll get you out." Teresa half promised Amy and half threatened the Doctor, but he only clutched her tighter.

"Don't you dare give up like that!" He scolded Teresa, but there was a hint of complete and utter desperation underneath the fear-induced anger. Teresa's hand gripped his instinctively as her neck was pulled in and the Doctor cried in horror: "Please, Terry, please, don't let go of my hand!"

She glanced at him, her gaze uneasy and his face fell as he saw a look that almost broke his hearts- a look of utter confusion as she asked: "Why?"

Her head slipped down further, and her eyes widened while the Doctor begged: "Terry!" "Save Amy!" Teresa shouted at him, her grey eyes blazing with fierce determination as she was sucked into the earth, her hand slipping from both the Doctor's and Amy's grasps.

"Terry!" Amy screamed as the Doctor could only stare in horror. "Doctor, why would Terry ask that? Why- oh god, it's pulling me harder now!" Amy shrieked, torn between worry for her friend and terror as to what was going to happen to her now.

The Doctor turned to her, grabbing her tightly as he ordered: "Keep calm. Pond, hold on till they can just shut down the drill." "I can't hold on!" Amy screamed, and he shouted back at her: "Terry's gone because she wanted me to save you!"

Amy stared at him, wide-eyed and he begged her: "So please, Amy, don't give up and please, please, just hold on." She struggled, he could tell she tried, but her head was sinking in deeper and despair began to seep into her eyes.

"Amy, don't you dare give up!" The Doctor shouted at her, panicking, but Amy could only whisper as her head was sucked in: "Tell Rory-" She disappeared into the Earth completely and the Doctor screamed: "No. Amy!" He tried to dig into the soil, but she was long gone and he knew it.

Terry's last wish, the reason she'd allowed herself to be pulled down without a fight, and he'd let the ground take Amy. He screamed in anguish: "No! NO!" He continued to shout desperately, before pulling out his sonic and silently checking the two holes for confirmation.

Nasreen and Tony ran back in, Nasreen asking anxiously: "Where are they?" "She's gone." The Doctor replied numbly, and the other two exchanged glances, not missing how he'd said singular 'she'. The Doctor didn't even notice, too stunned and horrified as he stared at the hole where Teresa had disappeared. "The ground took her."

* * *

Teresa woke up slowly, her vision blurring slightly as she groggily climbed back into the world of the living. She blinked as she found herself tied to an examination table, standing almost vertical and keeping her upright by the bonds around her wrists and ankles.

She heard a groan beside her and turned to see Amy in a similar predicament. But while Teresa had stayed quiet and still, Amy was beginning to struggle against her bonds desperately, making small grunting sounds.

"Amy, don't move." Teresa whispered and she whipped her head to the blonde girl, almost sagging in relief that she was all right, at least for now. The brief moment was gone soon though, and the panic returned as she whimpered: "Terry, what's going to happen?"

Teresa didn't reply, not wanting to share her fears. Unfortunately, her silence only made Amy more alarmed and she began to jerk against her bonds again. Teresa was about to warn Amy to stay still, when from Amy's other side a man whispered: "Don't struggle."

Both girls peered at him, Teresa vaguely remembering that he was called Mo. Amborse's husband… oh God, Ambrose. She groaned internally while Mo whispered urgently to Amy: "Close your eyes and don't struggle."

"What?" Amy demanded terrified. "Where am I? Why can't I move my body?" Mo explained: "Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me while I was conscious." "Way to scare her." Teresa snapped at the same time Amy whimpered: "Okay, you're freaking me out now."

Amy glanced between Mo and Teresa, asking frantically: "Did what? Who did?" Teresa stayed silent again as Mo whispered: "Dissected me." He glanced down at the scar that was ran down from his sternum to his belly button. Amy's eyes went huge as even Teresa gulped.

It was always one thing to see the horrific things on TV, and another to see it in person. Amy meanwhile was shaking her head in mute horror, and Mo turned away before he stiffened. "He's coming." He hissed, trying to warn the girls.

But it was too late as the masked scientist approached Amy, and Mo whimpered: "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you." Amy's eyes widened in fear as she saw the Silurian approach, a scalpel raised and ready in his hand as he walked towards the redhead.

"Amy!" Teresa shouted, struggling against her bonds as Amy began to frantically jerk against her own. The Silurian ignored them as it walked ever closer to Amy, looking at her menacingly as it raised the scalpel.

"Leave her alone! Start with me!" Teresa exclaimed desperately, trying to get the Silurian to back off of Amy. It ignored her as Amy began to whimper: "Terry!" She then added warningly to the Silurian: "Don't you come near me with that."

The scientist ignored her as he removed his mask and turned on a voice recorder. Amy continued to struggle as Teresa wriggled, wanting desperately to help Amy even though she knew no harm would befall the redhead. The scientist spoke into his audio diary: "From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold than the male."

"She dressed for Rio!" Teresa snapped at him at the same time that Amy yelled in a mixture of annoyance and fear: "I dressed for Rio!" As the scientist began to prepare for the 'decontamination' Mo yelled: "Leave her alone. You've got me."

"Or start with me!" Teresa yelled desperately. He ignored them and Amy's futile attempts to escape as he pressed a remote to make Amy's wrist bindings clamp down tighter. She yelled in agony and terror as the scientist lifted his scalpel and said: "Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection."

Teresa couldn't wait to see if the Doctor would arrive, she was too terrified for Amy, so she shouted instead: "You're Silurian right? Silurian scientist?" That caught the alien's attention and it turned to her with interest, stopping with its scalpel just in front of Amy's chest.

Amy sobbed once, but Teresa went on quickly, trying to make it forget Amy as she added: "Your race has been sleeping for thousands of years, haven't you? And some of you woke up in response to the drill coming down on your oxygen pockets?"

He stared at her in wonder, asking curiously: "How do you know all this?" Both Amy and Mo looked on with wide eyes, but Teresa just stared at the scientist firmly as she replied: "I have a clever friend. And he'll be here soon; he would never leave Amy."

Amy frowned a little at that. While she was sure the Doctor would never leave her to face death- at least, she hoped he wouldn't- if he did come, it would only be for one person. And it wasn't Amy or Mo. Teresa continued obliviously: "Maybe you've heard of him. He's called the Doctor."

At that moment, an intercom called: "Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested." Mo sighed in relief as the message repeated, and the scientist gave one more thoughtful look at Teresa before he quickly ran out. Amy shouted after him: "Yeah. And stay out."

But Teresa yelled even louder: "Whatever you do, please don't do decontamination on him!" Amy stared at her as Teresa struggled a little on her bonds, hoping to see if the scientist heard her. But she gave up pretty quickly, knowing it was probably futile, and glanced at her redheaded friend.

"Mind getting us out now?" She asked, and Amy grinned. She lifted the remote she'd sneakily taken from the scientist's pocket when he'd been preoccupied with Teresa, and pressed it, releasing her bindings.

She crowed in triumph before quickly freeing Teresa, and then the two girls rushed over to Mo, who asked incredulously: "How did you get that?" "You never picked a lizard man's pocket?" Amy sassed and Mo could only look between the pair in wonder.

Teresa smiled and patted his arm as Amy said playfully: "Come on, before he gets back." Together, they dragged the man out with them, heading quickly out of the lab, while Teresa prayed to whatever God might exist that the Doctor wasn't in too much pain. Of course, little did she know he was screaming in agony just a few corridors away as the Silurians performed decontamination aka unwitting torture on the Time Lord.


	7. Cold Blood

Mo asked as the three of them walked out of the lab: "That creature, do you think it was an alien? Any more of them, do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?" "Don't know. Ask her." Amy replied, jerking a thumb at Teresa.

Mo glanced at the blonde girl in a mix of curiosity and apprehension. Teresa saw his questioning gaze and replied: "I can't say too much. But I guess it's all right to tell you yes, they are aliens, yes there are more of them, and no, the Earth hasn't been invaded. They lived here long before we did."

"But then why are they down here? And how do you know this?" Mo asked in awe, and Teresa shrugged as she replied: "Sorry. That's all I can say. Spoilers." Amy muttered: "I don't like that word." Teresa shrugged again, and gave Mo a sympathetic pat on his arm as he looked between the girls in wonder.

Amy meanwhile had found a closed door and she asked mischievously: "Hm, I wonder where this leads." "Maybe it's a way out of here." Mo said hopefully and Teresa shook her head. She patted Mo's arm in sympathy, preparing him and herself for what they would find as Amy pressed a button and the chamber behind the door lit up.

Mo's face changed into a look of horror as he stared at his son, Elliot, suspended inside. "Oh, my God, no." He whispered, and Amy asked apprehensively: "What is it?" Mo tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He whispered in horror as he stared into the chamber: "It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him?"

He moved away, pacing anxiously and Amy peered in, seeing the boy with alarm. Mo was saying frantically: "He's in there. We have to get him out. Elliot?" He came back to the door as he called desperately: "Elliot, it's Dad."

He began punching into the computer beside the door, but it just replied: "Access denied. Unauthorised genetic imprint." Mo was beginning to panic, when Teresa took his hand and told him gently: "He's fine. I promise."

"And I should just trust you on that? How can you even promise that?" Mo demanded, when Amy turned to him as well and said firmly: "Because she can. And if there's one thing you need to know about Terry, it's that she only makes promises she knows she can keep. And she will never break a promise."

Teresa blinked, touched, while Mo slowly began to calm down. Amy added as she nodded to the screens: "And look at these screens- they're monitoring something. I think they're vital signs. Heartbeats, pulses. Why else would he be wired up? He's still alive."

Mo glanced at Teresa for confirmation, and she nodded. He took a deep breath and murmured calmly: "All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?"

Teresa frowned, but Amy said quickly, trying to pacify the man: "Yeah. Trust me. We'll get him out." She patted his arm and walked off quickly while Mo stared a moment longer at his son. Teresa stood beside him and murmured: "You won't need to use force."

He glanced at her, puzzled, and asked incredulously: "What?" "When we come back to save your son." Teresa clarified, and he noted how she'd said 'when' and not 'if'. The redheaded girl had been adamant that the blonde girl always spoke the truth and Mo became aware that she most likely would not say such hopeful words carelessly.

Teresa continued: "We won't need weapons. They're not what you think they are. You'll see it once we've put the differences aside." He frowned and asked slowly: "And you're certain of this?" Teresa nodded absently, but a flicker of fear passed her face.

Mo caught it and asked again: "Are you sure?" "I am sure. It's just… weapons are never the answer. Not when they are held in alien hands… or human hands." Teresa murmured looking like she was lost in thought. Mo examined this girl, this girl who seemed so young but seemed wiser than her years.

She shrugged, and glanced at him as she said lightly: "Come on, enough of me being all dreary. Better catch up to Amy, or goodness knows what havoc she'll wreck." Teresa walked off after her friend as Mo followed a little slower. The girl's grey eyes had sparkled with innocence and he could see why Amy trusted this girl.

Her eyes were so pure and trustful, and that scared Mo. The girl had spoken with such gravity, that her clear eyes made him wonder how long she could preserve that innocent youth before it was broken from her.

* * *

The trio crept carefully into another corridor filled with cryo-chambers and Amy said thoughtfully: "These chambers are all over the city." She stopped before one, making Mo and Teresa pause as well. So they were in for a lovely view as Amy accidentally lit up the chambers and Mo and Teresa found themselves right in front of a pair of masked Silurian warriors.

Mo jumped in shock, making Teresa flinch as he stumbled back and ordered Amy hastily: "Turn it off, quick." Amy quickly did as he said, and the lights switched off again, leaving the chambers in darkness. He and Amy breathed a little heavily as Teresa waited patiently.

"They're not moving." Mo breathed in relief, and Amy murmured: "Maybe they're asleep." She glanced at Teresa, who gave her a tiny nod. The redhead grinned and said excitedly: "Let's have another look." "No, Amy, don't. Don't." Mo tried to stop her but she turned the lights back on.

The Silurians didn't move, even though this time Amy even opened the chamber. Mo swallowed hard as the glass slid up and he found himself facing the exposed soldier. But there was still no movement from the Silurian, and after a cautious glance at Mo and Teresa, Amy slowly walked into the chamber.

"Amy, what are you doing? Get out of there." Mo hissed urgently, but Amy just examined the Silurian as she whispered: "Some sort of suspended animation." Mo took a slow step inside as well as Amy crouched by the disc the Silurian was standing on and she murmured: "I wonder what these are?"

"Look up." Teresa whispered, and Mo and Amy did as she said. They saw the tunnels right above the Silurians' heads, and Amy realized, saying excitedly: "Wait. I've got it. It's how they came up to the surface. Some sort of powered transport discs. It's our way out of here."

She beamed at Teresa, who smiled at her softly, although it dropped when Mo commented: "Even better. Weapons." He carefully removed the gun from the Silurian's arm as he nodded at Amy to do the same, murmuring: "Come on, now we can fight back."

They each took one of the guns and stepped back out carefully. Amy switched off the lights and closed the chamber again as Mo glanced at Teresa. "What about you?" He asked, gesturing at the gun and she looked vaguely alarmed as she folded her arms and tucked her hands under her armpits in defiance.

He shrugged, asking Amy: "Which way now?" "Door at the end." Amy said confidently as she led the way, and Mo asked in surprise: "Are you sure?" "Nope." Amy replied easily and he sighed. He glanced at Teresa, but she shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry, I only know the big things. Don't know how the little things turn out." She admitted and he groaned, muttering: "Of course." But he smiled at her kindly, letting her know he was joking, at least a little. His smile dropped as they followed Amy out into a large open area and saw the troops upon troops of the Silurian army.

Teresa's face became grim as the lights in the room flickered on and they saw the endless rows upon rows of immobilized Silurians and Mo breathed: "Wow." "Yeah." Amy gasped as Teresa stared wide-eyed.

"We don't stand a chance." Mo pointed out, indicating them three and then the world above. Amy murmured urgently: "We have to find the Doctor." The three exchanged looks and they quickly left, now feeling the urgency in finding the one person who might be able to save them and prevent a war that would most certainly destroy the planet… and most likely both races in the process.

* * *

They finally found their way into the court, and they marveled at the beauty of the place. It had a high, golden ceiling and stately benches around the sides of the room. In the centre was a long wooden table, adding the finishing touch to the grandeur of the place.

They heard voices approaching and Mo ran to hide just outside the front doors as Amy and Teresa hid in a side door. Just in time before the Doctor and Nasreen were escorted inside, the Doctor commenting on the court: "Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming."

"This is our court and our place of execution." Restac said haughtily, when Amy stepped out, her gun pointed at Restac as she demanded: "Let them go." "Amy Pond." The Doctor said appreciatively, before turning to Nasreen as he added: "There's a girl to rely on."

Mo had probably appeared in the front doorway as Amy told Restac firmly: "You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster." "Mo." Teresa heard Nasreen breath in relief, and the Doctor called, sounding a little anxious: "Er, Amy, not to ruin the rescue, but where's Terry?"

"She's fine, Doctor." Amy replied, before adding to Restac harshly: "Now let them go, or I shoot." Restac ignored her as she took a step towards Amy, hissing angrily, and Amy said quickly, although her voice shook: "I'm warning you."

Teresa sighed as Restac disarmed Amy easily, shoving her to the ground while the Doctor shouted angrily: "Don't you touch her!" "And you." Restac snarled, pointing her gun at where Mo was. Teresa sighed again, before she stepped out into the court. Everyone in the room started but she ignored them to help Amy up.

"You filthy little vermin!" Restac snarled at her. "Oi!" The Doctor called sharply, and she hissed between them but Teresa simply glared back at the Silurian, wordlessly. Because even though she was furious with Restac and knew she'd hate her more later, there was a large part of her that felt sorry for the Silurian, knowing the loss that she would come to face.

The scientist, Malohkeh quickly intervened as he said firmly: "All right, Restac, you've made your point." Restac lowered her gun as she strode over to the scientist and she said dismissively: "This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh."

He hissed at her, and she simply snarled back. Malohkeh backed down first as he murmured: "This isn't the way." He stared at Restac, but the female was unmoved and Malohkeh left with a heavy sigh. Restac ordered her troops: "Prepare them for execution."

Some of her soldiers grabbed Amy and Teresa as others dragged the Doctor, Mo, and Nasreen towards the pillars on the far side of the courtroom. The Doctor grabbed Teresa protectively as he was pulled along, a futile gesture but it did leave them side by side as they were all chained onto the pillars.

Amy was on the other pillar with Mo, and she called trying to be joking but her voice shook: "Okay, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential." "Yes, why didn't you make sure Terry was safe first?" The Doctor asked, sounding put out.

Teresa frowned at him as Amy looked over guiltily, and Teresa would've smacked his head if she could. Instead, she contented herself with bumping her hip against his, hard as she scolded: "Not how you should be thanking her for trying to help. Besides, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

He glanced at her and sighed, before looking over at Amy and saying more sincerely: "I'm glad you're okay." "Me too." Amy replied, and she added apologetically: "Sorry though, Terry." The blonde girl smiled and shook her head as she called back: "Don't worry about it, Amy. Sorry you still got stuck in this mess though."

The Doctor glanced at her and murmured worriedly: "Are you okay, Terry? Not hurt?" "Not yet." She confirmed and then she eyed him. "What?" He asked and she asked him quietly: "Are you okay? After the decontamination?"

His eyes lit up in understanding and the Doctor chuckled lightly. "Oh, of course you know." He said, sounding amused, and she gave him a stern look, butting her hip against his again, hard. "Ow!" He complained, and she scolded: "I was worried about you!"

His eyes softened as he nodded and murmured: "I know. Sorry. And I'm all right. Promise." She eyed him again but let the topic go as Mo and Nasreen were chained into place as well. Nasreen asked fearfully as they watched the Silurians point their guns at them but not fire yet: "Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, waiting with small hope while Teresa just pursed her lips tightly. Nasreen's question was soon answered as Restac opened a holographic screen and called into it harshly: "Who is the ape leader?"

There was no reply, and Restac snarled: "Who speaks for the apes?" The group watched with bated breath as Rory finally stepped up to the screen, saying uncertainly: "I speak for the… humans. Some of us, anyway." Teresa smiled encouragingly, even though he couldn't see it yet. She was proud that he'd opted to call them humans, subtly defying Restac.

Restac growled: "Do you understand who we are?" Teresa sighed as Rory stumbled: "Sort of. A bit. Not really." He finally admitted, and Restac said harshly, as though annoyed with his lack of understanding: "We have ape hostages."

Rory suddenly jumped closer to the screen as his screen expanded to include the group tied to the pillars. He shouted worriedly: "Doctor! Amy! Terry!" Ambrose also pushed forward, Tony right behind her, calling desperately: "Mo! Mo, are you okay?

Mo called back bravely and with a smile: "I'm fine, love. I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home." Ambrose sobbed in relief and Rory interjected: "Amy, I thought I'd lost you."

Amy grinned as she teased: "What, cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy." She playfully rolled her eyes and Rory smiled. Teresa smiled as well, happy for them, although it was very tight. She was surprised when Rory called: "Terry, thank God you're all right too. And thank you for trying to save Amy- the Doctor told me what you did."

"Oh," she said turning a little red in embarrassment, "it was nothing. Sorry I couldn't actually save her but you know how stubborn a mule Amy can be sometimes." "Oi!" Amy protested while Teresa smiled softly and Rory grinned back in relief.

Nasreen interrupted as she called happily: "Tony Mack!" "Having fun down there?" Tony asked, relief clear in his voice to see her alive. The Doctor quickly added hopefully: "Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm."

Teresa's smile immediately fell, especially as Restac ordered through grit teeth: "Show me Alaya." Teresa watched with now sad eyes as she saw Ambrose's face also fall, before becoming somewhat defensive. Restac ordered: "Show me, and release her immediately unharmed, or we kill your friends one by one."

The group tied to the pillars exchanged slightly worried glances, having seen the uneasiness on Rory and Tony's faces. It didn't help when Ambrose leaned in and said desperately: "No." "Ambrose." Rory said quickly, as though to stop her and the Doctor called calmly but with a hint of warning: "Steady now, everyone."

The others watched with some alarm as Tony pulled Ambrose away, murmuring: "Ambrose, stop it." But then Ambrose wrenched herself away, spitting angrily: "Get off me, Dad."

The Doctor's face became grave, realizing something was very wrong. He glanced at Teresa to see her drawn face and tight lips, and he knew he was right. Ambrose cried bitterly: "We didn't start this."

The Doctor quickly intervened, calling with a forced light voice: "Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?" But Ambrose snarled into the camera, ignoring him completely: "We are not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family." She ordered furiously.

There was a beat of silence, where everyone exchanged wary glances while Teresa shifted anxiously, hoping Restac wouldn't do what she thought. Again, she knew there wasn't real danger but she hated risking that. But her hopes were dashed as Restac said flatly to Ambrose's request: "No."

Ambrose's face fell into despair, and Restac snarled: "Execute the youngest." Teresa blinked in surprise as the Silurians headed for her. That was certainly not what she'd been expecting. Ambrose seemed to keel a little as the Doctor shouted: "No!"

Rory added desperately: "No! No, wait!"v"Terry!" Amy screamed as the Silurians surrounded the blonde, and Rory called to Restac frantically: "She's not speaking for us."

"There's no need for this!" The Doctor called as well, trying to keep calm, but it didn't last as the Silurians shoved Teresa from the pillar and to the centre, her hands still bound.

"Terry!" He shouted urgently, trying to get out of his bonds. Her face drained of colour, but she stared ahead determinedly, because she would rather it was her than Amy. Rory was shouting: "Listen, listen. Whatever you want, we'll do it." "Terry, no!" Amy screamed as the Doctor yelled at Restac: "Restac, stop this, please!"

Restac ignored them all as she snarled: "Aim." "Terry!" Rory and Amy screamed as the Doctor shouted desperately: "Don't do this!" "Oh God!" Rory shouted as Amy screamed wordlessly in fear and the Doctor shouted: "Terry!"

"Fire!" Restac ordered and Teresa squeezed her eyes shut, when suddenly a loud, authoritative voice shouted: "Stop!" Teresa's eyes flew open, not daring to believe her luck as Eldane, the leader of the Silurians, walked in right on time, followed by Malohkeh,

The Doctor sagged in relief as Eldane asked sternly: "You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?" "The apes are attacking us." Restac replied with a snarl, and Eldane replied firmly: "You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them." He ordered.

Restac reeled back a little, as though in shock, before she spat: "I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane." "Well then," he replied easily, "you must shoot me." Restac snarled a little, before she strode over to Malohkeh.

"You woke him to undermine me." She hissed angrily, but Malohkeh replied calmly: "We're not monsters." His eyes flickered to the humans, his eyes resting on those clear grey eyes that had fought to save her friends earlier, and he added firmly: "And neither are they."

"What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?" Restac asked spitefully, and Malohkeh explained: "While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself."

Restac growled as she replied furiously: "We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet." "Shush now, Restac." Eldane interrupted. "Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you."

Malohkeh walked away, going to free the humans while Restac glared at Eldane and hissed menacingly: "You'll need me, then we'll see." She strode out, taking her troops with her, as Malokeh freed Terry, and then each of the others.

"Terry!" Amy cried in relief as she was released and she hugged her friend tightly before scolding her: "That was too close, even for you." She then hugged her tight again as she whispered: "Don't do that again."

"I'll try not to." Teresa replied warmly, shakily returning the hug. That had been a closer call with death than she really wished to have, but she supposed it was fair considering she usually had forewarning if someone else was going to be in danger. And traveling with the Doctor meant being in near constant danger, so it naturally should extend to her.

Teresa blinked in surprise as she was yanked from Amy's arms, and then in alarm as she found herself buried in the Doctor's arms... and his lips on hers. Her mind completely blanked and she stiffened immediately in shock as the Doctor kissed her deeply.

She could only stand straight, frozen, as he broke off and hugged her tight, murmuring: "Thank goodness." He kissed her head and she blinked, shifting uneasily. He seemed to sense something was wrong and pulled back, puzzled as he asked: "What's wrong….?"

He trailed off as he took in her shell-shocked expression, and the way she looked like she wanted to run away. She hadn't reacted like this the last time… Oh. The Doctor stared at Teresa, and asked her gently: "Terry… where were you before you jumped here?"

She was staring at him, almost terrified, but swallowed hard and whispered: "Adipose." His shoulders slumped and he asked softly: "So this is the first time you're seeing this me, or Amy, or Rory?"

She nodded, still looking like she wanted to run far away. The Doctor was at a loss, when Amy suddenly interrupted, frowning as she took in Teresa's expression: "Doctor, what did you do?" He couldn't answer, just blinked as Teresa looked like she wanted nothing more than for the earth to suck her in again.

"Nothing. Just a friendly greeting, to show I'm glad she's okay." The Doctor said lightly, trying not to cringe, especially when Teresa looked at him warily but more understandingly. "So like… how Amy reacted after the Byzantium?" Teresa asked quietly, and the Doctor swallowed but nodded painfully.

She didn't notice, looking much happier as she relaxed and said lightly: "Oh, well, I guess I don't blame you for that." She didn't tell him it was her first kiss, he'd feel worse than what he clearly seemed to be feeling now, and she turned back to Amy with a warm smile.

"Glad you're all right too, Amy. Didn't get to say it earlier." She told the puzzled redhead, while the Doctor turned away and tried to ignore the crushed feeling in his hearts.


	8. Cold Blood 2

"Rory!" The Doctor called as they re-established the holographic connection. It had been cut right before Terry's supposed execution, and as Rory reappeared, the Doctor called: "Hello." "Where's Amy, and Terry?" Rory demanded, and the Doctor gestured behind himself.

"They're fine. Look, there they are." Amy smiled as Teresa gave a small wave. As the Doctor instructed Rory on what to do next, Amy whispered to her blonde friend: "So, want to tell me what happened with you and the Doctor? You looked like you were going to cry, and then when you cheered up, he looked like he was going to cry."

Teresa looked at her friend in surprise as she asked: "What? No, he just kissed me by accident." "'Accident'?" Amy repeated, frowning at the word, but Teresa just nodded as she replied: "Yeah, you know, heat of the moment kind of thing. Might've been because I almost died, but it wasn't anything."

Amy stared at her friend for a moment longer, examining her and she finally realized what had happened. "Oh… this is your first time meeting us, isn't it?" Amy asked. Teresa nodded, beginning to apologize when Amy sighed, shaking her head and muttering: "So that's why he looked so sad."

"Who? Rory?" Teresa asked, confused, and Amy sighed again. "No. But…" She eyed Teresa before asking bluntly: "How did you feel, kissing the Doctor."

Teresa stared at her friend before asking in a high voice: "What?"

"How did you feel?" Amy repeated, and Teresa shrugged, almost alarmed by the question as she replied confusedly: "I don't know, I panicked. I've never kissed anyone before so I wasn't really thinking anything."

Amy sighed, and Teresa added hastily: "And you don't have to worry. The Doctor cares for you, Amy, and there wasn't any special meaning behind his actions. It really was just a kiss." "Oh, Terry." Amy sighed, looking torn between amusement and exasperation.

Teresa blinked, staring at her friend and wondering what was wrong to make her look like that. "What?" She demanded, and Amy just patted her on the head. "Spoilers. But I will say this- there is _never_ 'just a kiss' when it comes to you for the Doctor."

Teresa frowned again, but the Doctor had hung up on Rory by now and turned back to the humans, and Eldane and Malohkeh. The girls moved so that Amy sat beside Nasreen at the table, across from Eldane, while Teresa stood beside Mo as he stood flanking the human side of the meeting while Malohkeh stood by Eldane.

The Doctor leaned on the table as he stood at its head, saying seriously: "I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about." "How so?" Eldane inquired, and the Doctor pointed out: "You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it."

"Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?" Eldane questioned, and the Doctor looked surprised. "Me? No." He replied lightly, and then pointed at Amy and Nasreen. "But they are." Amy's head jerked over to him as Nasreen looked over slowly, saying distinctly: "What?"

"No, we're not." Amy added, looking alarmed, but the Doctor said encouragingly: "Course you are. Amy Pond and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet? Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?" He teased, and Nasreen frowned while Amy darted over.

She asked in an excited voice: "Is this what happens, in the future? The planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?" Nasreen's mouth fell open and she joined them as she asked lightly: "Er, what are you talking about?"

Teresa smiled while the Doctor looked a little guilty. "Oh Nasreen, sorry." The Doctor said quickly. "Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Amy, Terry and I travel in time a bit." Eldane's eyes widened while Nasreen folded her arms and asked flatly: "Anything else?"

The Doctor explained: "There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity." His voice became excited as he illustrated: "A temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you, here, now."

He stared at them as Amy and Nasreen stared at him in a mix of wonder and worry. He said lightly: "So do good, for humanity, and for Earth." Teresa nudged him, murmuring: "Mm, probably put too much pressure on them."

"Yeah, no pressure there, then." Amy agreed sarcastically and the Doctor rolled his eyes but Amy walked back to the table determinedly. Nasreen wasn't sold as she hissed at the Doctor in agitation: "We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap."

"Come on." The Doctor urged, and as he looked into her eyes he added softly: "Be extraordinary." Nasreen's face changed, looking amused, then a little irritated as she huffed at him, and then finally determined as she returned to the table.

Teresa smiled, eyes lighting up, and the Doctor grinned at her enthusiasm. He turned back to the table as he banged on it and called: "Okay. Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race and Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha!" He cried in delight.

"Never said that before. That's fab. Carry on." He rambled, and Amy and Nasreen gave him amused looks while Eldane looked a little overwhelmed. The Doctor just went on: "Now, Mo. Let's go and get your son. Terry, with me, please."

He took her hand, taking her with him as he said to Mo excitedly: "Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it…" Teresa tuned him out as she stared at their linked hands. She thought back to what Amy had said and she almost removed her hand in fear.

They couldn't be… could they? She shuddered away from the thought and quickly thought about the situation at hand. She'd been ecstatic at seeing the meeting progress and being witness to one of the most monumental moments in the history of humanity. But she also knew what had happened with Ambrose, and what would happen because of the woman's moment of weakness.

And then… her heart clenched. There was Rory. Poor brave, kind Rory. Teresa wondered if she should try to save him, but she knew she couldn't. The Pandorica had to happen to close the cracks, and it would only work if Rory died. But it would hurt Amy, even if she promptly forgot, and what's more it would hurt the Doctor.

But she remembered the promise she'd made to Ten, and so with a deep, shuddering breath, Teresa resolved to make sure she didn't interfere. Rory would come back to Amy, she knew that and she had to keep that thought firmly in mind. Because otherwise, she wasn't sure she could just sit back and watch such a good man die.

Teresa was broken from her thoughts as the Doctor whispered to her, making sure Mo and Malohkeh couldn't hear them as the pair walked on ahead, Mo anxious to see his son: "You know what's going to happen, right?"

Teresa glanced at him and gave him a hesitant nod. He fixed his gaze on her and asked softly: "It's not going to be good, is it?" She hesitated, but finally nodded again. He paused before asking quietly: "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Probably a five… although at first, it will probably look more like an eight." She admitted, and he frowned. He asked lightly, going back to his teasing tone: "And I suppose you can't give me any hints for this one?"

"'Hint'?" Teresa asked in surprise and he nodded. "You sometimes give me clues- usually very vague but it helps me understand better later when I figure it out." He explained and she nodded slowly in understanding.

Teresa hesitated, before saying softly: "Whatever happens, forgive her." He looked at her in surprise and there was a small hint of alarm in his eyes as he surveyed her. But Teresa just smiled sadly at him, knowing she couldn't give more away.

They stopped outside the chamber where Elliot was being held. Malohkeh lit the chamber before he began anything else and the Doctor murmured softly: "Elliot. There you are." Teresa squeezed his hand, and he looked down at her in surprise.

"It wasn't your fault." She told him, and his face immediately softened, showing the hint of sadness he'd been trying to hide. "I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him." The Doctor said quietly, and Teresa nodded, saying gently: "No, you shouldn't have. But you were trying to save everyone else and even you can only do so much."

He smiled at her sadly, and she impulsively touched his cheek, trying to calm him. It surprised her, even more than him, and Teresa blinked in shock. But it changed to alarm as the Doctor placed his hand over hers, holding her hand there as he gazed at her softly. She stared wide-eyed while he stared pensively back down at her.

They broke apart as they heard Mo say warningly to Malohkeh: "If you've harmed him in any way-" Malohkeh interrupted defensively: "Of course not. I only store the young." The Doctor turned to the scientist, asking slowly: "But why?"

Malohkeh turned to him, smiling a little as he explained enthusiastically: "I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate so I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface."

"You've been down here working by yourself, all alone?" The Doctor asked, brows raised as he stared at Malohkeh in a new light. The Silurian looked almost sheepish as he admitted: "My family, through the millennia, and for the last three hundred years, just me."

He smiled at the Doctor, who smiled softly back. Malohkeh added to Mo sincerely: "I never meant to harm your child." Mo was also looking at Malohkeh with softer eyes, and he gave a nod of understanding. Teresa beamed as she saw this, another moment of peace as the different races understood one another better.

"Malohkeh," the Doctor began sincerely, "I rather love you." He bumped his fist on Malohkeh's, and the Silurian beamed before bumping his fist back. He then turned back to the computer and pressed the last button as he told them happily: "It's safe. We can wake him."

The chamber doors slid open and Malohkeh stepped inside to unhook the wires from Elliot. As Mo hesitated by the door, Malohekh turned and gestured for him to come in: "Come." He encouraged and Mo did so quickly.

He stood before his son and as his son blinked, he called softly: "Elliot? Ell, it's Dad." The boy focused on his father's face and said with relief: "Dad." They hugged and Teresa beamed, while Mo assured his son: "You're safe now."

As he let go, Elliot asked in confusion: "Where are we?" "Well," Mo began, "I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the centre of the Earth, and there are lizard men." Elliot's mouth fell open but then he saw Malohkeh and the Doctor, and then Teresa standing by the door. Malohkeh gave a small wave as he said: "Hi."

"Wow." Elliot breathed, grinning excitedly. The Doctor stepped in as well, and he said slowly: "Elliot. I'm sorry. I took my eye off you." He looked the boy in the eyes as he apologized, and Elliot smiled as he replied: "It's okay. I forgive you." The Doctor grinned and ruffled the boy's head.

While the Doctor had been occupied, Teresa watched Malohkeh examine the computer readings pensively, and she whispered to him: "If you choose to go look, please be careful." He glanced at her in surprise, but she didn't say more. She couldn't. Teresa just hoped her warning might save the kind old scientist's life later.

The Doctor had stepped back out, and Mo and Elliot followed him, grinning madly. Teresa smiled at the three, particularly when the Doctor caught her eye and beamed at her. The Doctor took her hand as he began to walk back to the courtroom, when Malohkeh called after them quickly: "You go on, Doctor, Terry. I'll catch up."

Mo and Elliot walked on, and the Doctor smiled at Malohkeh. Teresa hesitated, glancing back at Malohkeh but he smiled at her reassuringly. She nodded sadly and followed the others as the Doctor led her by the hand back to where Amy sat deciding on the fate for humanity.

They walked into the corridor leading to the courtroom to hear Nasreen say hopefully: "Okay. Now I'm starting to see it." "Oh yeah." Amy said triumphantly, and the Doctor let go of Teresa's hand to clap enthusiastically as they walked back into the courtroom.

"Not bad for a first session." The Doctor called cheerily, and Teresa smiled as she pointed out, with a wink at Amy: "More similarities than differences." Amy grinned at her as they heard a strange whirring sound, and Eldane said cheerfully: "The transport has returned. Your friends are here."

Teresa's face immediately fell, even as she tried not to let it show on her face. But her anxiety and her despair was growing ever stronger, and by the time Rory appeared in the doorway, Teresa was sure she was going to pass out.

 **"** Here they are." The Doctor said cheerily as Eldane stood up to join his side, ready to welcome his guests as Rory waved halfheartedly at them. Teresa cringed as Ambrose appeared behind Rory, especially as Elliot cried happily: "Mum!"

The boy ran to hug his mother as Amy pushed herself off the chair, calling cheerfully: "Rory!" Rory looked distinctly uncomfortable, and Teresa's heart was heavy as Tony walked in behind Ambrose, carrying the Alaya's dead body, wrapped up in an orange blanket.

The Doctor immediately reacted, and his smile fell as he murmured: "Something's wrong." Rory had paused in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable as Tony walked into the room determinedly. Amy's face had also fallen as she asked slowly: "Terry, Doctor, what's he carrying?"

The Doctor didn't answer as he stepped forward numbly, staring at Tony in disbelief. The whole atmosphere in the room had changed, becoming tense as the Doctor whispered: "No. Don't do this." As Tony stopped and began to place the body down on the floor the Doctor said sharply: "Tell me you didn't do this."

The Doctor bent down, and with a deep breath he flipped the blanket away to reveal Alaya's face. Amy's eyes widened as Eldane reeled from the shock, none of them daring to believe what they were seeing. The Doctor covered Alaya's face again and looked up at Tony with a dark expression.

The man just hung his head in shame, and the Doctor demanded: "What did you do?" Tony was unable to even look at the Doctor, but Ambrose said defiantly, and almost proud: "It was me."

Tony stepped away, unable to bear the truth while the Doctor turned his dark eyes to the woman, who met his gaze squarely. "I did it." She reaffirmed, and Elliot turned to her, asking in a small voice: "Mum?"

"I just wanted you back." She whispered as she tried to take him back in her arms but the boy pushed her hands away, turning away from his mother in disappointment. Ambrose gasped at that as her son walked away, back to his father.

Ambrose looked around, taking in Mo's horrified expression, the others' disappointed looks and finally the Doctor's raging face. But he tried to quench it as he turned to the grieving Eldane, murmuring softly: "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this."

"Please, I'm sorry. For her weakness." Teresa murmured softly and Eldane looked at the pair with a pained but meditative expression. Ambrose shouted angrily, not understanding why no-one was taking her side: "This is our planet!"

The Doctor whirled around to face her as he spat: "We had a chance here." "Leave us alone." Ambrose bit out between grit teeth, and the Doctor's expression changed, becoming terrifying as he told her furiously: "In the future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity."

Ambrose's eyes filled with tears at that, but the Doctor didn't care as the Oncoming Storm raged in his eyes. Teresa had walked over to Eldane and she murmured quietly while the Doctor raged: "I'm sorry that that was all she could be. No-one's perfect, and some have more faults than others. Please forgive her for hers, and know that I am sorry in her place for your people's loss."

He stared at her thoughtfully, but they were all interrupted by marching footsteps and Restac returned with even more troops than before. The whole room was soon surrounded and Eldane gave a heavy sigh as everyone else flinched and Teresa's eyes saddened even further, if possible.

"My sister." Restac called as she walked in, and the Doctor's face changed into horror as he realized the pain she would find. Teresa watched sadly as Restac's gaze immediately fell on the prone, covered figure on the ground and her expression told them she already knew what it was even as she took deliberate steps forward.

Restac knelt by the body, removing the blanket from the face and she let out the most pitiful moan as she saw her dead sister. Teresa hung her head, turning away and unable to bear listening as Restac continued to keen softly, mourning the loss.

Eldane's lips were pressed tightly as the Doctor walked back towards him and Teresa. He saw the blonde girl's face, and pulled her in for a hug, hiding the awful view from her sight and pressing his hands over her head protectively. Teresa clutched him, listening to his four heartbeats as she tried not to hear the mournful cries before her.

Restac finally lifted her head as she spat at the Doctor: "And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?" He let Teresa go to face Restac, and she backed away to let him speak properly as he said with forced calm: "One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical."

Restac turned to face Ambrose as she snarled, her eyes still full of unshed tears: "I think she is." The Doctor begged: "One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there."

Restac snarled: "Are you sure your perception is not influenced by personal feelings for one particular ape?" His face darkened, and he said quietly in a dark voice: "Don't start what you can't finish Restac. I have lived much longer than you think."

He forced himself to calm down as he tried: "And in all that time that I have lived, I've watched the humans. Yes, there are some with weaker hearts, but there are so many more ready to shine!"

He pleaded with Eldane, sensing a more reasonable soul with the leader, but Eldane was looking conflicted. The Doctor cried desperately: "You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work."

 _Please, please, don't say it Ambrose._ Teresa begged in her mind, but life was never kind. Ambrose called harshly: "It's too late for that, Doctor." He turned to her slowly, noticing Teresa hang her head. His eyes darkened once more as he asked the woman carefully: "Why?"

Ambrose said defiantly, although she became less certain at the look of utter disappointment and despair in Teresa's young eyes: "Our drill is set to start burrowing again in," she checked a stop watch she'd been clutching, "fifteen minutes." She breathed, not looking at the younger girl's pained grey eyes.

"What?" Nasreen asked in disbelief, staring at Tony, and he whispered dejectedly: "What choice did I have? They had Elliot." "Don't do this. Don't call their bluff." The Doctor warned, staring at Ambrose with cold eyes.

Teresa took a deep breath as Ambrose ignored him and hissed at Restac: "Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again."

Teresa interjected sharply: "Ambrose, please shut up!" The woman ignored her as she pleaded with Restac: "We'll walk away, leave you alone." Restac's eyes were filled with unforgiving tears and she shouted furiously: "Execute her."

"No!" The Doctor called in alarm as all the Silurian soldiers lifted their guns, but Teresa had already darted forward, grabbing Ambrose and pulling her to the ground as a blast was fired.

"Come on, run!" Teresa shouted at the woman as they dashed for the Doctor. He ordered everyone quickly, pulling Amy towards the side door: "Everybody, back to the lab. Run!" They all ran, hunched over to avoid the blasts as Restac called: "Execute all the apes."

"Doctor, sonic!" Teresa yelled as she pulled Elliot and Mo into the corridor. The Doctor pulled out his sonic, pointing it at the Silurian weapons and making them spark as the mechanics inside the guns were destroyed. He yelled in warning as Teresa grabbed Amy and Rory: "This is a deadly weapon. Stay back."

Teresa grabbed him, pulling him into the corridor just in time to avoid the Silurian tongue that lashed out into space he had just been. He pushed Teresa ahead, ordering: "Take everyone to the lab. I'll cover you."

"You'd better be right behind me, Spaceman!" Teresa yelled as she ran ahead, and he almost smiled at the nickname. Teresa ran ahead to join the others, yelling: "Go, go!" "Where's the Doctor?" Amy demanded and Teresa retorted: "Where do you think?"

Amy grinned and Teresa smiled back, the two sharing knowing looks as they, once again, ran for their lives.


	9. Cold Blood 3

They ran into the lab and Teresa ordered quickly: "Elliot, Mo, watch the security cameras and let us know if there's trouble." They nodded, and as they ran to the computers the Doctor ran in, locking the lab doors behind him.

Seeing the father and son already watching the screens, he sent a quick grin to Teresa before turning to Amy and ordering: "Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got." He tossed the stopwatch he'd stolen from Ambrose to Amy, and Amy called: "Okay. Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact."

"Doctor, Tony." Teresa called and he immediately walked over to the ill man, murmuring: "Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?" The man opened his shirt to reveal the green veins crawling across his chest, coming from the sting on his neck.

Nasreen gasped: "Tony, what happened?" He looked at her sadly as the Doctor soniced the wound, and Tony murmured: "Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?" The Doctor quickly inputted his sonic's findings into the lab computer and his eyes widened as he read the results.

"You're not dying, you're mutating." He breathed and Tony asked: "How can I stop it?"

"Decontamination program." The Doctor said, thinking aloud. "Might work. Don't know. Malohkeh… where's Malohkeh?" He asked as he looked around, but he caught sight of Teresa's face and his own face fell even before she confirmed the truth.

"Restac killed him." She told the Doctor sadly, before looking at Eldane. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him." She told the Silurian leader sadly and he frowned in confusion. The Doctor just nodded grimly before he said firmly: "Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?"

Eldane nodded, and as they moved, Mo called: "Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here." The others all turned in alarm while the Doctor rambled aloud: "So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded?"

He turned to Teresa and she nodded. He then turned to Nasreen as he asked: "Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?" She stared at him in disbelief as she asked: "To blow up my life's work?"

"Yes." The Doctor said bluntly, making Teresa wince. He added apologetically: "Sorry. No nice way of putting that." Nasreen straightened her back and said determinedly: "Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er…" "Eleven minutes forty seconds." Amy supplied.

"Yes." The Doctor beamed as he moved to the controls. "Squeaky bum time." He winked at Teresa who smiled, when Nasreen pointed out: "Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then."

The Doctor made a face, as Rory added: "But we can't get past Restac's troops." _Please Eldane…_ Teresa thought, and she almost sighed in relief as Eldane spoke up: "I can help with that." He walked out from where he'd been helping Tony as he told them: "Toxic Fumigation."

He walked over to the Doctor as he explained: "An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

The Doctor's face became grim and he began to pace thoughtfully. Teresa touched his arm, looking him in the eyes as Amy said to Eldane softly: "You could end up killing your own people."

"There is hope in the future." Teresa told the Doctor softly, and he looked at her thoughtfully as Eldane replied to Amy: "Only those foolish enough to follow Restac." The Doctor examined Teresa's eyes for a moment longer, before turning to Eldane and asking seriously: "Eldane, are you sure about this?"

Eldane told him firmly: "My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet." "No," the Doctor agreed and Amy interjected: "Ten minutes, Doctor."

He just continued as he looked at Eldane with determined eyes: "But maybe it should be. So, here's a deal. Everybody listening." He ordered as he walked into the centre of the room, adding: "Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years time."

He addressed the humans in the room as he said firmly: "A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared." His gaze fell on Elliot, the youngest and a hope for future generations. The boy replied determinedly: "Yeah. I get you."

He smiled at the Doctor, who grinned back and snapped his fingers at him happily. He turned back to the console as Amy warned: "Nine minutes, seven seconds." "Yes." The Doctor muttered as he ran about the controls. "Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly."

He soniced the controls, removing the barrier as Eldane told them: "Fumigation pre-launching." "Thank you, Eldane." Teresa told him sincerely and he smiled at her. Rory interjected anxiously: "There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor."

"Ah ha," the Doctor laughed lightly, "super-squeaky bum time. Get ready to run for your lives. Now." He ordered, but Eldane pointed out: "But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet."

The Doctor paused, and they all turned to Tony sadly. But the old man just stood up and walked to the doorway as he said bravely: "Well, go. All of you, go." Ambrose protested: "No, we're not leaving you here." "Granddad." Elliot cried as he ran to hug his grandfather.

"Eight minutes ten seconds." Amy warned, and Teresa twisted her hands anxiously, wanting to press them to hurry but knowing it was important Tony said farewell to his family. So she watched quietly as Tony said to his grandson: "Now you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right."

Elliot's eyes saddened as he whispered: "I'm not going to see you again, am I?" "I'll be here," Tony touched his grandson's chest where his heart was, "always. I love you, boy." He hugged his grandson again as Ambrose watched, fighting tears.

Tony saw and he said to her firmly: "You be sure he gets home safe." "This is my fault." Ambrose cried, the tears finally breaking out as she took her son, and Tony replied lightly: "No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope."

Mo took his son as Ambrose sobbed and Tony hugged his daughter. "I love you, Dad." Ambrose cried into his shoulder, and Tony just gave her one last squeeze before he pushed her back to her family and ordered: "Go. Go."

Mo took his wife, as Tony turned to urge Nasreen to also leave. The Doctor shared a look with Eldane, and the Silurian leader pressed a button. The lights dimmed, casting dim green lights throughout the underground city as the intercom called: "Toxic fumigation initiated. Return to cryo-chambers."

Amy quickly checked the cameras and she called: "They're going. We're clear." The Doctor ordered: "Okay, everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box." He reached the doors, unlocking them as he told them: "Get ready to run."

Teresa didn't follow, moving to Nasreen as she murmured: "Goodbye, Nasreen." The woman looked at the girl in surprise, wondering how she knew, but the blonde girl just smiled kindly. She squeezed Nasreen's hand as she told the older woman: "I really hope that you wake up to a better future. And with Tony."

Nasreen's eyes softened, and she hugged the girl. "Thank you, and for saving Tony earlier. It's why you got caught in the first place." Nasreen murmured and Teresa just smiled as she hugged the woman back.

"Terry?" The Doctor called urgently, and she broke away. Giving Nasreen a final, small smile, Teresa hurried out to the door as Amy and Rory ran after Mo and his family. She paused by Eldane, and they shared a look as the Doctor said found out about Nasreen not coming and said his farewells.

"Thank you, Eldane. I am truly sorry." Teresa told the Silurian, and he replied simply: "Not everyone is perfect. The frightened woman showed that, and Restac showed that. More similarities, don't you think?" Teresa smiled at the kind leader and surprised him as she hugged him.

"Goodbye, Eldane." She whispered as she let go, and he nodded. "Doctor! Terry!" Amy yelled impatiently, having run back for them. The Doctor hugged Nasreen before letting go. He and Teresa gave the people remaining behind one last look in farewell before they ran with Amy out into the tunnels.

"Come and look for us!" Nasreen called. They paused to look back and Doctor nodded as Teresa waved, before he grabbed Teresa's hand and Teresa grabbed Amy's as they began to run for their lives.

As they reached the gardens, Rory ran past them having come back to look for them. "Other way, idiot." Amy yelled as they ran and Rory skidded to a halt, turning to run after the trio as they ran through the city.

They ran past Mo and his family as well, the group not knowing where to go, and the Doctor yelled as he took the lead: "Come on!" "Quickly!" Teresa added and the family raced after them as the computer continued to call: "Toxic fumigation is about to commence. Immediate evacuation."

They reached the Tardis and the Doctor said rapidly: "No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big." He unlocked the door as he ordered: "Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up."

The family ran in quickly as the Doctor told his companions: "Come on. Five minutes and counting…" He trailed off, and Teresa tensed, knowing what he would see.

"Not here." He whispered and Teresa turned to also see the w-shaped crack in the wall, a blinding white light shining through it. The Doctor muttered in horror: "Not now. It's getting wider."

"The crack on my bedroom wall." Amy said fearfully, and the Doctor muttered as he approached the crack slowly: "And the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum. Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But… what?" He breathed in wonder.

Teresa tensed while Amy told him urgently: "Four minutes fifty. We have to go." The Doctor snapped: "The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. I bet Terry knows." Amy glanced at her friend, who just shifted uncomfortably. The Doctor went on: "Everybody knows except me."

"Doctor, just leave it." Amy begged, but he ignored her as he murmured: "But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel." He pulled out a red handkerchief and moved even closer to the crack. Rory shouted in alarm: "Doctor, you can't put your hand in there."

He turned back and asked lightly: "Why not?" "Terry, stop him!" Amy cried, but Teresa shook her head. He needed to see this. The Doctor wrapped the handkerchief around his hand and stuck it into the crack. He cried out in pain, making Amy and Rory flinch, but Teresa held them back.

The Doctor suddenly blinked and he called: "I've got something." "What is it?" Amy demanded, and the Doctor wrenched himself free from the crack. He pulled the smoking thing with him in his hand and stared at it in a mix of shock and horror.

"I don't know." He told them, and Teresa breathed deeply at the lie. She then glanced to the side as she heard a heavy gasp. Rory did the same and he called warningly: "Doctor?" The Doctor and Amy turned to also see Restac crawling in, dragging her dying body and a gun with her.

Amy muttered anxiously: "She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned." "You." Restac snarled as she looked at the Doctor. The Doctor said quietly, trying to stay calm: "Okay, get in the Tardis, all of you."

He reached into his jacket pocket as Teresa tensed and Restac snarled: "You did this." She raised her weapon and Teresa grabbed Amy as Rory yelled: "Doctor!" He pushed the Doctor aside, getting hit by the blast and Amy screamed: "Rory!"

Restac died as Teresa let Amy go to rush to Rory's side as he cried in pain. The Doctor and Teresa joined her, the former asking urgently: "Rory, can you hear me?" He soniced the man, but there was nothing he could do and Rory opened his eyes as he murmured: "I don't understand."

"Shush." Amy hushed him, touching his face gently. "Don't talk." She turned to the Doctor and Teresa as she asked desperately: "Terry, Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him onto the Tardis." "We were on the hill." Rory murmured and Amy turned back to him tearfully.

"I can't die here." Rory whispered, and Amy's heart broke as she whispered sorrowfully: "Don't say that. Terry, please tell me he'll be all right." Teresa didn't say anything, as Rory said softly to Amy: "You're so beautiful."

Amy began to choke a little, trembling as Rory closed his eyes and murmured: "I'm sorry." He let out his final breath, and Amy gasped. She begged, not taking her eyes off of the man she loved: "Doctor, Terry, help him."

Neither said anything, but the Doctor glanced over to see the light from the crack beginning to touch Rory's feet and his whole body went cold. He said quickly: "Terry, Amy, move away from the light. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history."

Neither girl moved, Teresa moving to wrap an arm around the ginger as Amy began to sob quietly. The Doctor said softly: "Amy, move away now." "No. I am not leaving him." Amy retorted angrily as she stared down at Rory's empty face. She begged: "We have to help him."

Teresa squeezed her shoulders as the Doctor bent to the girls and said urgently: "The light's already around him. We can't help him." "I am not leaving him." Amy argued and the Doctor replied shortly: "We have to." "No!" Amy screamed as the Doctor and Teresa grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said as he hauled her up, and Teresa's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she helped the Doctor drag Amy towards the Tardis, even as Amy screamed: "Get off me!" "I'm sorry." The Doctor and Teresa repeated continously and Amy shouted: "Get off me. No!"

They shoved the protesting girl into the Tardis, quickly following. Teresa grabbed the hysterical redhead as the Doctor quickly soniced the doors locked. She held her sobbing friend as the Doctor headed to the console, trying to soothe her as Amy cried: "No! Let me out. Please let me out. I need to get to Rory."

She banged against the doors, before sliding against them as Teresa gripped her shoulders tightly, the tears beginning to fall down her own cheeks. Amy whirled on her, demanding: "What'll happen to him? Tell me, what's going to happen to Rory."

Teresa looked at her sadly as she said softly: "You already know, Amy." The redhead sobbed: "That light. If his body's absorbed, I'll forget him. He'll never have existed." She clutched Teresa's arms as she begged: "You can't let that happen! Terry, please!"

Teresa could only hold her friend, when suddenly they heard the Doctor pull a lever on the console. Amy whipped her head to him and she demanded: "What are you doing?" The Tardis began to wheeze and Amy shoved Teresa away, running to the console.

"Doctor, no!" She begged, grabbing him and trying to stop him as she fought against him. "No!" But it was too late as the Tardis disappeared and Teresa glanced at the Tardis screen to see Rory's body almost gone as it was surrounded by the light.

Amy was still screaming: "No!" as Teresa walked over slowly and the Doctor grabbed Amy, trying to stop her from punching randomly on the console. Amy begged him as she cried: "Doctor, we can't just leave him there."

The Doctor ordered urgently: "Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever." Amy argued as she cried: "When we were on the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller now, you said."

Her voice broke as she shouted the words, still sobbing as she pounded on the Doctor's chest. Teresa took the girl into her arms instead, hugging her softly as she told her friend quietly: "It will affect you this time."

Amy cried into Teresa's shoulder as the Doctor explained: "They weren't part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing." He pleaded with the girl, and Amy screamed at him: "Don't tell me it's going to be okay. You have to make it okay."

She sobbed hysterically as Teresa soothed her and the Doctor hugged them both in his arms, all of them falling to the ground as he pleaded: "It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy. Tell me about Rory, eh? Fantastic Rory. Funny Rory. Gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this."

"I can't." She sobbed, and the Doctor pleaded: "You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do." "Terry, do I forget him?" Amy asked, and Teresa hesitated. The Doctor's eyes had filled with tears as well now as Amy cried, begging Teresa: "Please, please, promise me that I remember him!"

"I can't." Teresa whispered and Amy cracked. She screamed at the blonde: "You knew! You knew and you let him! Why didn't you save him!" The Doctor hurriedly shushed the hysterical redhead as Teresa's eyes saddened infinitely.

"Amy, come on, that's not fair." "The Doctor chided and he held Amy's head as he pleaded: "Now remember, Pond. We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please." Amy just continued to cry, and Teresa whispered: "Amy, Amy, you won't remember this but I promise you now, Rory will come back to you one day."

"How can you promise me that when he's gone." Amy whimpered, already sounding lost, and Teresa gripped her hands as she knew Amy was losing Rory. "Amy, I'm sorry, but trust me. He will come back to you, he'll always be there somewhere in your mind. And I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this."

The whole Tardis jolted as they landed, throwing all of them to the floor. The Doctor raised his head to see Rory's red ring box, having fallen from the console where Rory had left it earlier that day after safely tucking Amy's engagement ring inside.

He stared at it as Amy and Teresa sat up, and his hearts became heavy as Amy asked lightly: "What were you saying?" He turned to Amy, a little horrified at the confused expression on her face. Amy was looking puzzled, staring at the stunned Doctor and the distraught Teresa, but she was distracted as Mo called, coming into the console room with his family: "I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad."

Amy checked the stopwatch and said urgently: "Doctor. Five seconds till it all goes up." The three got up quickly, and they ran out of the Tardis, Mo and his family following, just in time to see the drill explode in the distance.

The Doctor was still in shock, and Teresa stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him." She said sadly and he shook his head as he glanced at her. "You said he comes back. What did you mean by that?" He asked and Teresa gave him a sad smile.

"Spoilers." She breathed and he bowed his head. The blue light appeared around Teresa again, and she called to him quickly: "Doctor, don't blame yourself. It'll turn out right in the end- you'll see."

He smiled sadly at her, nodding as he whispered: "Bye, my angel, until you see me again in my past or future." She nodded and waved sadly as she disappeared. She hated that she'd left him alone, but she knew he'd understand one day and that he'd be okay. He didn't need her there to help him through. Right?


	10. Tooth and Claw

Teresa landed more gracefully, starting to get the hang of this time jumping even though it didn't seem like the killer headaches lessened with her improved balance. She glanced around, frowning as she found herself on a hill in the middle of nowhere.

She sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears and wondering what she was supposed to do. Should she just wait for the Doctor to appear or go looking for him? The problem with looking for him was that she wasn't even sure where she was, let alone where to find the Doctor.

The idea of just sitting around and waiting did not appeal to her, however, so she wandered off around the grassy hills. The breeze was a little chilly but it helped her to calm down after what had happened with Rory. She'd finally come to terms with the loss, well for now, of her friend and was just starting to wonder where the Doctor was when she reached the crest of a hill and spotted a procession a little further down the road, heading towards her.

She blinked as she saw the black carriage surrounded by Redcoats and suddenly had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly where she was. The guards had spotted her immediately and stopped the procession, although given that she was in a leather jacket and jeans in what she suspected was 1989 Scotland, that much was to be expected.

She wasn't sure how to react- raise her hands in surrender?- when the Doctor called happily from one side: "Terry! I was wondering where you'd got to." The Captain glanced at him and then examined the girl again, as she sent a small smile at the Doctor. He grinned back cheerily and Rose smiled tightly at her blonde friend, making Teresa frown a little.

 _What did I do?_ She wondered, when Captain Reynolds called sharply: "You know this girl, too?" "Oh, aye. She's sisters with this wee naked child." He nodded at Rose, and both girls quickly smiled and nodded, pretending this wasn't the first time they'd heard that.

"Er, she's not dangerous, except maybe a little wild. If that's okay?" He asked and the Captain raised his brows but conceded when Queen Victoria called from her carriage: "Let them be. We will need to make haste to reach Torchwood before nightfall."

Captain Reynolds nodded at her, and Teresa fell into step with the Doctor and Rose as the procession moved forward again. "Hi, Rose." She greeted and again felt the slightly cold air as the other girl just gave a strained smile. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he asked cheerily, although keeping his voice low: "So, where've you come from?"

"Your future." Teresa replied and he nodded, chuckling a little before he commented as he glanced over her: "Must've been quite an adventure. You look like you've been through a war." Teresa shrugged sheepishly, well aware of how messy she looked.

Her hair was falling out wildly from the elegant bun Reinette had piled it into what felt like ages ago, and her clothes were somewhat covered in dirt from being pulled through the Earth in her previous journey.

"Well, it's been about two, maybe three days." She admitted to him. "I haven't had time to change… or sleep, now that I think about it. I'm probably only still functioning cause I was knocked out for a while just before this."

He raised his brows as he looked her over again, before he asked abruptly: "How long have you been travelling?" "I told you, about two, three days." She told him confusedly and he examined her again.

"Oh… you mean literally only two, three days." He murmured in realization as he took in the young, almost nervous look in her eyes. It must be before she even met his Ninth self… and he cringed to think about it. Not long now until that day then.

Teresa meanwhile had turned to Rose, asking carefully: "Rose? You all right?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rose returned, still a little cold and the Doctor tensed. The hurt must've shown on Teresa's face because Rose sighed and then smiled softly.

"Sorry." Rose apologized quietly. "It's not your fault." She shot a glare at the Doctor, indicating exactly who's fault it was that she was feeling angry. Teresa blinked, confused, as the Doctor rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. She wasn't certain how to respond- they'd looked on good terms in the show and the last time she'd seen the pair.

Although, she realized, that had been after this episode: this was the earliest Doctor, and Rose, that Teresa had met so far. She wondered if they'd had a fight, although that in itself seemed a little bizarre. At any rate, she didn't like them being at odds so she said lightly: "Well, guess what?"

The pair looked at her, and she grinned. "We're travelling with Queen Victoria!" She said excitedly, and Rose finally laughed. "I know!" She replied enthusiastically, and the Doctor chimed in cheerily: "What a laugh!"

"What was she like?" Teresa asked, more like prompted, but Rose replied excitedly: "She was just sitting there." "Like a stamp." The Doctor agreed, and Teresa sighed with relief internally that they were back to normal. Rose added: "I want her to say 'we are not amused'."

She grinned as she said to Teresa: "I bet you five quid I can make her say it." "Mm, might want to watch your timing though." Teresa warned but Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun." Rose whined and Teresa laughed.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Teresa asked, and the Doctor replied loftily: "Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time." Rose frowned, and Teresa saw her looking extremely put out, so she prompted hastily: "Ten quid?"

"Done." The Doctor grinned, and Rose laughed delightedly. Teresa smiled, and continued to try keep the atmosphere light between them, but it seemed to her like more work than it should've been. The Doctor and Rose constantly seemed to be borderline fighting until she intervened and redirected their attention.

She'd noticed they seemed more inclined to bicker on the 'Madame de Pompadour' spaceship, but they'd been pretty friendly and playful most of the time. This seemed worse; they seemed almost ready to go at each other's throats. She wondered if this was an extended effect of his regeneration that the show had glossed over, and she was anxious to help fix things between them.

By the time they reached the Torchwood Estate early that evening, Teresa was exhausted. She was already emotionally drained after Rory, and the lack of sleep she'd had since her adventures had started was starting to get to her. The only positive was that her efforts seemed to have paid off as Rose and the Doctor were back on good terms now.

As they stopped outside the Torchwood house, Teresa hesitated. She knew she had to let things progress as they should, but this was probably one of the most terrifying episodes for Rose-Doctor. As the doors opened to reveal Sir Robert, Teresa tensed. The man was extremely pale and nervous-looking, and as the disguised monks stepped out behind him she shuddered a little.

Queen Victoria, being none the wiser, stepped out of her carriage and greeted Sir Robert with a smile as he bowed, murmuring: "Your Majesty." "Sir Robert." The Queen greeted. "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

Teresa bit her lip as Sir Robert tried to subtly send the Queen away: "She's… indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

The Doctor raised his brow, watching the scene with narrowed eyes before glancing at Teresa. The blonde girl was chewing her lip and gazing at Sir Robert anxiously, confirming his suspicions that something was wrong. Queen Victoria replied easily, not noticing: "Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise."

Sir Robert's face fell just the slightest bit although he tried to hide it, while the Queen continued obliviously: "And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate."

She grinned and Teresa felt a shiver, knowing how it would prompt the beginnings of the Torchwood Institute in the future. Queen Victoria finished cheerfully: "Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl." She nodded at Rose, and Sir Robert glanced over in surprise.

"Sorry." Rose murmured, and the Doctor chimed in his Scottish accent: "She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so-" Rose interrupted, and Teresa was surprised to see an undertone of real irritation as Rose said to the Queen: "Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?"

Teresa suppressed a snort at Rose's lack of subtly, and Victoria replied airily: "It hardly matters." She turned back to Sir Robert, asking: "Shall we proceed?" He bowed, letting her in first before following her into the house.

"So close." Rose sighed to Teresa, and the other girl smiled although it was strained as she glanced at the monk disguised as the butler. The Doctor saw her look and also gave the man a quick look, but he was distracted as Captain Reynolds called: "Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up."

They watched as the soldiers removed a small, locked box from the carriage and carried it into the house. The Doctor asked curiously: "So what's in there, then?" "Property of the Crown." Captain Reynolds replied tightly, and they looked over at the man. He said sternly: "You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir."

The Doctor turned away, pulling a face at Teresa and making her giggle a little and Rose snort quietly. As the soldiers took positions around the house, the trio walked into the house after Sir Robert and the Queen, although the Doctor sent one more look at the strange household staff.

They were led on a brief tour, Teresa looking around with great interest despite the worry knitting her stomach into knots, which culminated in the observatory. Her eyes widened as she took in the massive telescope as Queen Victoria commented: "This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour."

The Doctor and Rose also looked on in wonder as Sir Robert nodded and explained: "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him. I like him." The Doctor commented with a smile. He stared with wide eyes at the telescope and murmured: "That thing's beautiful. Can I…?" He indicated the contraption, and Sir Robert replied easily: "Help yourself."

The Doctor, Rose and Teresa walked over to examine it as the Doctor asked curiously: "What did he model it on?" "I know nothing about it." Sir Robert admitted. "To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric." The Doctor chuckled, peering at the telescope as Rose wandered about.

Teresa tensed a little as Sir Robert added wistfully, a touch of warning in his tone: "I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories." The Doctor wasn't really listening as he examined the mirrors inside and noticed the magnification and he commented with a frown: "It's a bit rubbish."

Rose sighed in annoyance, making Teresa frown. _What is going on with them?_ The Doctor just went on: "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of-" he turned to Teresa abruptly.

"Am I being rude again?" He asked quietly, and she nodded. "Yes." She whispered, as Rose added a little bitingly: "As always." He ignored Rose as he called to Sir Robert quickly: "But it's pretty. It's very… pretty."

"Well done." Teresa murmured teasingly and he winked at her while Rose chuckled. Well, at least they were back to being friendly again. Teresa wondered briefly if this was just their new relationship- more bickering but quick to forgive and forget. Except, they hadn't bickered as much on 'Madame de Pompadour'.

She was still frowning thoughtfull as Queen Victoria added: "And the imagination of it should be applauded." "Mm," Rose piped up, "thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something?"

Queen Victoria just raised her brows as Teresa tried not to laugh at Rose's rather obvious antics. The Doctor was rubbing his eyes in some annoyance, as Rose prodded: "No?"

The Queen evidently decided to ignore her as she replied: "This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor grinned, and Teresa smiled while the Queen reminisced: "Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria." The Doctor told the girls in an undertone, while the Queen turned back to Sir Robert and said cheerily: "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

Teresa tensed again, and the Doctor noticed. He asked curiously: "So, what's this wolf, then?" "It's just a story." Sir Robert replied nervously, but the Doctor pressed as he raised his brows: "Then tell it."

He noticed Teresa tensing further, and Sir Robert's shifty eyes and waited. Sir Robert began: "It's said that-" "Excuse me, sir." The monk acting as the butler interrupted. The Doctor raised his brows further and Teresa was glad he'd noticed the generally odd behavior in the house.

The monk continued: "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." Sir Robert paused, before he plastered a fake smile on his face and agreed quickly: "Of course. Yes, of course."

"And then supper." The Queen agreed, adding on: "And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness... and wildness." Sir Robert looked surprised, but before he could reply Rose chimed in hopefully: "It's not amusing, is it?"

Queen Victoria gave her a stern look before ignoring her and turning back to their host as she said: "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it." Rose was grinning at Teresa, and she had to smile at Rose's obvious entertainment but she did notice the Doctor was looking more irritated by Rose than amused.

The Queen was saying: "We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight." Sir Robert looked almost pained in his attempt to keep smiling and light-hearted as he replied softly: "So there is, Ma'am."

Teresa sent the man a sympathetic glance as they were shown out of the room, feeling sorry for the poor man, but she was also anxious herself. Between her nerves for the night ahead and the continuous strained tension between Rose and the Doctor, Teresa was sure this was not going to be a very fun night for her.

* * *

Teresa stood with Rose in the bedroom, both supposed to be getting changed and ready for dinner. Rose was having a laugh at some of the ridiculous dresses, while Teresa cleaned up and pulled her hair into a sleek bun, ready to face the night.

"What do you think of this?" Rose asked as she pulled out a frilly blue dress, snorting at it. Teresa chuckled lightly but became serious as she sighed: "It's funny, but there isn't time anymore." Rose looked surprised but Teresa strode over to the other wardrobe, opening the door carefully to reveal Flora inside.

The poor maid jumped in surprise as Rose's mouth fell open in shock, but Teresa soothed: "Hey, hush. It'll be all right." Rose came over quickly as well, asking: "Oh my God, are you all right? What happened?"

The maid looked at them with wide, terrified eyes, but Teresa gently pulled her out of the wardrobe, rubbing her arms as she said gently: "It's all right. You can trust us and we can help." Flora stared at her, but her breathing did calm down and she nodded.

Teresa set her on the bed and kept rubbing her arms soothingly as Rose took the maid's hands and squeezed them gently. "What's your name?" Teresa asked kindly, and the maid replied faintly: "Flora." "Flora, tell us what happened." Teresa instructed. She knew, but Rose needed to know.

Flora explained in a small, terrified voice: "They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady." Her voice broke in fear, and the two blonde girls patted her soothingly.

"Listen." Rose said softly. "Terry can help, and we have a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do." She soothed the frightened maid, and when Flora glanced at Teresa, the girl nodded. Teresa murmured: "I promise, Flora, you'll be all right."

Rose glanced at her, nodding. Teresa added quietly: "We should go get the Doctor." Rose added to Flora: "You've got to come with us." The maid looked alarmed, and she murmured: "Oh, but I can't, Miss." "Flora, we'll be safe." Rose promised.

Flora still looked frightened, but Rose said firmly: "There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise, and Terry's promised, and trust me you can trust her promises."

Flora glanced between the two girls uncertainly, but Teresa encouraged: "It'll be all right in the end, Flora." Rose added as she gently tugged on the maid's hands: "Come on. Okay? Come on." They led the maid out with them as they snuck into the corridor.

Peering about, they walked out slowly, Rose taking the lead. Teresa brought up the rear as both girls kept a tight guard on Flora, moving down the empty corridor quietly. But when they turned the corner, they spotted the soldiers lying unconscious on the floor and Flora gasped.

 **"** Oh, Misses. I did warn you." Flora said in a shaky voice, stopping dead in fear. Teresa gripped the girl's shoulders, glancing back anxiously as Rose bent down and checked the soldier's neck. "He's not dead." Rose murmured.

Teresa saw movement down the hall and tensed. Rose muttered: "I don't think, he must be drugged or something." "Rose-!" Teresa was cut off as the butler monk suddenly appeared from the shadows and grabbed her, covering her mouth to silence her.

Another grabbed Flora as the maid gasped, and a third grabbed Rose before the girl could turn to see what had got Teresa. Teresa struggled, but the monks were too strong and the three girls were easily overpowered as they were dragged kicking towards the cellar, their screams muffled by the monks' hands.

They were unceremoniously tossed into the cellar and Teresa struggled as she was chained with the others. "You just wait-!" Rose began, but Teresa hushed her quickly as Lady Isobel whispered from where she was chained: "No, stay quiet!"

Rose stared at them confusedly, but a low moan made her glanced towards the centre of the cellar and she saw the cage sitting there, holding a boy. The monks left them, and Lady Isobel told them in the same hushed tones: "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us."

She nodded at the boy, and Rose protested: "But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." Teresa shook her head as Lady Isobel said in a frightened tone, her voice shaking and her eyes filled with terrified tears: "He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal."

Rose was puzzled, glancing at Teresa but she saw how pale her friend was and started to become worried. She glanced at the young man again, just as he opened his eyes to reveal they were completely black, with no traces of pupils or eye whites. The whole household shuddered and averted their gaze in fear while Rose stared in shock and Teresa took deep, calming breaths.

Rose hesitated before slowly standing up and slowly walking closer to the cage, as far as the chains on her manacled hands would let her. Teresa watched warily while Lady Isobel called in an anxious whisper: "Don't, child."

Rose didn't listen, slowly approaching the boy and she asked softly: "Who are you?" "Don't enrage him." The Steward warned, but Rose ignored him as she asked the boy: "Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

Teresa tensed as the werewolf smirked and cooed: "Oh, intelligence." "Where were you born?" Rose tried, trying to sound calm but she was trembling a little in fear. The werewolf replied without any inflection in his voice: "This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation."

He paused, before adding darkly: "I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." Rose swallowed, and murmured: "All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?" She asked slowly, and the werewolf replied softly: "So far from home."

"If you want to get back home, we can help." Rose tried, and Teresa replied quietly: "It doesn't want to." Rose glanced at her as the werewolf cooed: "Ooh, another intelligent life form." Teresa didn't answer and it murmured: "You are right. Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that?" Rose asked, and the werewolf replied darkly: "I would migrate to the Holy Monarch." Several people swallowed in fear as Rose asked incredulously: "You mean Queen Victoria?"

"With one bite," the werewolf began in a quivering voice, "I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions…" He suddenly lunged for the bars on his cage, making them all jump and gasp in fright.

The Torchwood household backed away in fear while Rose stayed put and Teresa moved to join her friend, backing her up. The werewolf whimpered: "Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too." "Seen what?" Rose asked in fear, and Teresa's blood ran cold.

"The Wolf." The werewolf snarled. "There is something of the Wolf about you." Teresa paled. _Bad Wolf._ The werewolf's eyes slid to Teresa as she thought that, and her eyes widened in fear. But its attention was drawn back to Rose as the girl replied in a mix of defiance and confusion: "I don't know what you mean."

The werewolf snarled: "You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." Rose began to shake in fear, and Teresa held her tightly, even as her head reeled. Did this mean she would not be able to save Rose from her fate in 'Parting of the Ways' then?

The werewolf's eyes shifted to Teresa again as it growled: "You. You see it too. You see the Wolf." Teresa didn't deny or confirm, just staring at the creature with wide eyes and tight lips. Rose whispered to her in terror: "What does it mean? Is it…?"

"Don't say it." Teresa whispered back quickly, her eyes never leaving the werewolf. "There is power in words, Rose, and I wouldn't dare say it, not now." Rose looked puzzled and then alarmed as the cellar doors were thrown open and the moonlight shone into the cellar right onto the cage.

The werewolf turned to the light and it moaned: "Moonlight." The man removed his cloak as a strange wind began to blow around the cellar, making everyone whimper.


	11. Tooth and Claw 2

A deep guttural growl began to build in the man's chest and Teresa pulled Rose back with her as she yelled: "Don't look at it!" Rose jumped back quickly, understanding and calling urgently: "All of you! Stop looking at it!" Teresa had turned to Flora and she said anxiously: "Flora, don't look." The maid was looking terrified but Teresa met her eyes and murmured: "Trust me."

Flora nodded, as Rose yelled at all of them: "Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull!" Very few people had joined, too horrified as the man began to transform and a terrible growling filled the cellar.

"Listen to us! Hurry and pull!" Teresa urged, grabbing each person and forcing them to meet her eyes. They saw the determination firing up inside the girl and nodded, moving to help as Rose joined Teresa and yelled: "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you!"

Most of the staff moved, and Rose added: "And that means you, your Ladyship. Now come on, pull!" Lady Isobel rose at last, and they all tugged on the heavy chain desperately, trying to pull it free of the wall. "Pull!" Teresa yelled, just as a horrific scream came from the wolf as the man continued to transform.

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose yelled and they all hauled on the chain as the man became more like the wolf, the transformation almost complete. Rose screamed desperately: "One, two, three, pull!" They all hauled as one as the cellar filled with animalistic snarls.

Lady Isobel whimpered and Teresa glanced over to see the transformation complete, and Rose yelled: "One, two, three, pull!" They all gave another mighty heave, and the chain broke off the wall. The whole group fell back as the resistance fell and Teresa yelled: "Everybody out!"

She quickly gathered them up to their feet, just as the cellar doors were kicked open and the Doctor ran in, followed closely by Sir Robert. "Terry!" He yelled as he did, and Rose shouted at him furiously: "Where the hell have you been?"

The Doctor didn't answer as he heard the menacing growls and turned to see the werewolf inside the cage. Teresa was hurrying everyone to the doors as the chains freed their movements. Sir Robert helped her, urging everyone out as the Doctor murmured, staring at the werewolf in awe: "Oh, that's beautiful."

"Is this the time?" Teresa yelled at him as the wolf began to break out of its cage. The Doctor quickly turned to them, helping to gather the last of the group out as he yelled: "Out! Out!" Teresa and Rose pushed the last of the people out before Teresa pushed Rose out as well.

She then turned to grab the Doctor's arm as he stared at the wolf in wonder. He ducked as the wolf threw a piece of the cage in his direction, before Teresa pulled him out of the way and out with her into the hallway. The Doctor quickly shut the door behind them and soniced it lock before he grabbed her hand so they could run after the others.

"Did you really have to stand and admire it?" Teresa yelled at him as they ran and he shouted back defensively: "It was very beautiful, I couldn't help it!" "I know, but you also could've been killed!" She pointed out as they ran into the gunroom. He turned and soniced her manacles off as he muttered: "Right. Sorry."

The Steward was handing out guns, ordering his men and the Lady Isobel to take the women to hide safely in the kitchens. Teresa dragged the Doctor over to free Rose, and he quickly soniced the girl's manacles as well as Rose glared at him.

"Is it a real werewolf?" She asked at last, and the Doctor replied tensely: "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" Teresa nodded as Rose replied: "The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it."

There was a loud crash from down the corridor, and they all turned to the sound in alarm. The Doctor walked out quickly to check, motioning for everyone else to stay back. Teresa grabbed Rose, knowing what was coming, and dragged her friend back behind the line of men as they stood ready with their guns.

The Doctor appeared around the corner, running back to join the girls and his expression told them all they needed to know. The werewolf appeared right behind him and the Steward ordered: "Fire!"

The men all fired at the werewolf, and it howled in surprise before turning and running away as the Steward repeated: "Fire!" They all shot after the retreating wolf, before the Steward lowered his gun, and the other men slowly followed his lead.

The Doctor ordered quickly: "All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." Teresa held Rose, both moving to back away, when the Steward turned and growled at the Doctor: "I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

He turned and began to walk after the wolf to check it was dead and Teresa called in alarm: "No, don't go there!" The Doctor added urgently as he followed the Steward: "I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

The Steward whirled on him as he spat: "And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." He made to turn again and Teresa ran to grab his arm, tugging him back desperately as she cried: "That thing isn't from this Earth, your guns didn't harm it! Please, just listen!"

The Steward flung her off his arm, the Doctor quickly catching her so that she didn't fall as the Steward said sternly: "No, you listen little missy. Do not talk in such a blasphemous manner, and I'll not tolerate a woman who does not stay in her place!"

Teresa watched with wide-eyed terror as the Doctor's grip on her tightened, his eyes narrowed angrily, while the Steward walked to look around the corner. He called back to them in satisfaction: "It must have crawled away to die."

Teresa screamed as the Steward was hauled up into the ceiling where the wolf had been waiting, and he screamed once as he was torn to pieces. The Doctor dragged Teresa with him as he ran back in retreat, yelling: "There's nothing we can do!"

He pushed Rose ahead, urging her to run as he ran with his hand holding Teresa's firmly, pulling her with him as she sobbed. Sir Robert ran with them as they pulled a frantic retreat, but they could hear the other men behind them shouting and shooting at the wolf before there was the sound of limbs being torn apart and the wolf's terrible snarls echoed above all other noises.

They ran through towards the staircase, the Doctor sonicing the door locked behind them as Sir Robert yelled urgently: "Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" "Sir Robert?" Queen Victoria called as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She demanded as she came down to join them: "What's happening? I heard such terrible noises."

The Doctor let go of Teresa's hand as he ran off to check for an escape route as Sir Robert said urgently: "Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Teresa watched, knowing the real truth as the Queen lied: "Captain Reynolds disposed of him."

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut." The Doctor said quickly as he ran back to them. He took Teresa's hand while addressing the Queen as he said: "Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window."

He raised his free hand to show her into a nearby room, and Teresa saw the Queen stiffen- probably noticing the Doctor's accent had changed- before walking quickly where he directed. Sir Robert followed, and Teresa gestured for Rose to pass first, before she followed, the Doctor following behind.

Teresa was uncomfortably aware that he was still holding her hand, but his grip was so tight that she couldn't let go and she doubted this was the time to point it out anyway. Once inside the drawing room, Sir Robert stopped the Queen as he walked ahead to the window, saying: "Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

The Doctor looked on with impatient disbelief as the Queen replied regally: "A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" The Doctor snapped urgently, his voice tight with anxiety. Teresa clutched his hand as Sir Robert climbed up to the windows, opening it only for shots to be fired at them from outside.

He quickly ducked away and the Doctor pulled all the women down to avoid the bullets. He crouched forward to peek out to see the monks standing guard in their orange robes and armed with rifles, the Queen's guards nowhere to be seen. The Doctor muttered: "I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside."

"Do they know who I am?" Queen Victoria asked, scandalized and Teresa replied: "Unfortunately, yes." Rose added: "That's why they want you." The Queen stared at them as Rose told her apologetically: "The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting."

"Stop this talk." Queen Victoria scolded. "There can't be an actual wolf." A howl ripped through the air, and they all whipped to face the door. "Sorry, your Majesty." Teresa murmured, before the Doctor ran out of the room, pulling Teresa with him as their hands were still entwined.

Once in the corridor, he paused as they saw the wolf beginning to hack at the wooden door, punching holes and causing cracks with its claws. Rose asked anxiously: "What do we do?" "We… run." The Doctor replied tersely.

"Is that it? That's your master plan?" Rose demanded furiously, and the Doctor snapped: "You got any silver bullets?" "Not on me, no." Rose retorted just as angrily. Teresa watched with wide-eyes as the Doctor countered irritably: "There we are then, we run."

He then turned to the Queen as he said quickly: "Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigourous jog." He mimed the action and she stared at him incredulously. "Good for the health. Come on!" He held out his free hand to the Queen and she took it, letting him lead her up the stairs.

Teresa pulled her hand from his to let him lead the Queen up ahead, falling back to join Rose as they ran. They heard a crash below as the door fell open, and Teresa yelled: "Run!" The Doctor stopped at the top of the stairs and he urged them all on ahead as he called: "Come on! Come on!"

He grabbed Teresa and ran with her, just glimpsing the wolf behind them. He pushed her ahead quickly as they ran down the corridor and she could hear the wolf's pounding feet advance on them. As they reached the corner, Teresa quickly pulled him down with her, avoiding Captain Reynold's gun.

He fired on the wolf while the group rounded the corner and to safety and the wolf howled as it retreated. The group stood gasping around the corner, using the brief moment of respite while Captain Reynolds said hastily: "I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake!"

Teresa's face fell as the Captain cocked his gun, saying to the Queen urgently: "Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty." "I have it." Queen Victoria informed him. "It's safe."

He nodded and told her firmly: "Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor," he ordered, "you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert," he glared at the man, "you're a traitor to the crown." He stood with his gun ready as Teresa winced, and the Doctor interjected sharply: "Bullets can't stop it!"

"They'll buy you time." Captain Reynolds replied. "Now run!" He ordered as he moved out into the corridor and took a firm stance, gun pointing down the hallway. "Get to the library!" Teresa ordered Sir Robert, and he nodded not questioning the girl as he took the Queen ahead.

The Doctor followed hastily, but Teresa stayed behind Rose. Sure enough, the girl paused before the door, staring back down at Captain Reynolds as he fired at the wolf. Teresa grabbed her, dragging her into the library before she could witness the horrific sight of the wolf ripping the poor Captain apart.

She wasn't quick enough as they heard Reynolds pain-filled scream and the sound of ripping flesh, but Teresa fought back the bile and the tears as she shoved herself and Rose inside the library. The Doctor and Sir Robert quickly shut the door behind the girls, Sir Robert saying quickly: "Barricade the door."

They all rushed about, grabbing various articles of furniture to block the door although Teresa knew it wasn't strictly necessary at the moment. The Doctor stopped them suddenly, shushing them hastily: "Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute."

They all froze, listening as a howl sounded, sounding more like a forlorn wail. "It's stopped." The Doctor realized. He pressed his ear against the door carefully, listening as the wolf sniffed at the door before leaving. He murmured to them in disbelief: "It's gone."

Teresa shook her head and Rose whispered: "Listen." They all paused to hear the footsteps circling the room and small growls from outside. The Doctor asked Sir Robert quietly: "Is this the only door?" "Yes." He replied quickly, and then realized: "No!"

The two men rushed quickly to barricade the other door as the wolf paced outside. Queen Victoria was beginning to shake badly, and Rose asked confused: "I don't understand. What's stopping it?" She turned to Teresa but the other girl shook her head. She couldn't tell them yet, the Doctor had to figure it out.

"Something inside this room." The Doctor guessed and Teresa gave one nod. He murmured thoughtfully: "What is it? Why can't it get in?" "Well, figure it out." Rose snapped at him and he glared as he snarled back: "Oh, right. I have to do all the work."

Rose folded her arms defiantly as she retorted: "Well, you're the expert." "Or the only one with a brain." He countered, eyes glowering. Teresa stared in alarm as the two's fight began to escalate, Rose hissing: "I do have a brain, I just don't have the _years_ of experience, why else would I turn to you?"

"Oh, right because experience is the only advantage I've got." The Doctor said sarcastically and Rose replied hotly: "Yeah, it is! And Terry's proof you don't know everything so don't go acting like you do!"

"Stop it!" Teresa cried, and they both turned to her. "What is wrong with you two? Is this really the time to be arguing like this?" She demanded, and they blinked at her, their anger dissipating and both looked a little sheepish. She turned away from them to the Queen who was staring at them in a mix of incredulity, fear, and anger.

"Sorry, your Majesty, are you all right?" She asked contritely and the Queen stared at the girl before nodding slowly. Sir Robert said from his place tiredly: "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault." They all turned to him as he sighed: "I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice."

Teresa's eyes softened on the man as he asked sadly: "Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" "Well," the Doctor piped up lightly, "they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."

Teresa frowned at him and he quickly shut up sheepishly. There was a beat of silence and then Rose piped up, even though Teresa was shaking her head furiously: "I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now."

"Do you think this is funny?" The Queen demanded, her anger finally snapping. Rose quickly looked contrite as she apologized: "No, Ma'am. I'm sorry." The Queen snapped: "What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf," the Doctor answered, "but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." "Doctor." Teresa said warningly, and he grimaced. The Queen snarled at him: "And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

His mouth fell open and he murmured: "Oh right, sorry, that's-" "I'll not have it." The Queen interrupted, not wanting to hear any excuses or really another word from whom she saw as a strange man, his crass companion, and the even stranger girl.

The Queen spat vehemently: "No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world." She turned and strode over to a chair, settling into it looking extremely shaken. Teresa twisted her hands guiltily, wishing she could've done something to ease the woman, while Rose and the Doctor exchanged somewhat bitter glances.

After a long moment in silence, where everyone mostly stayed in their spots and fell into thought, the Doctor began to wander about the room thoughtfully and he noticed a carving on the door. "Mistletoe." He murmured, before asking in a louder voice: "Sir Robert, did you father put that there?"

"I don't know. I suppose." The man replied, and the Doctor noted thoughtfully: "On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough." He muttered and glanced at Teresa. "Any hints?" He asked and she sighed. "Try testing the door." She told him and he frowned before turning to the door and licking it.

Rose pulled a disgusted look while Queen Victoria watched with narrowed eyes, but the Doctor didn't notice as he realized: "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad?" He beamed at Sir Robert. "I love him."

He explained: "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins." "And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked, and the Doctor corrected: "Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

Sir Robert interrupted: "Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." "Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" The Doctor scoffed and Rose scolded: "Being rude again." "He knows." Teresa muttered at the same time the Doctor retorted: "Good. I meant that one."

He paused to raise a brow at Teresa, grinning a little although it slid off when he saw her unimpressed look. He moved on hastily as he ran towards the bookshelves. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books!" He stopped before the bookcases. "Best weapons in the world."

He turned, pulling on his 'brainy-specs' as he pointed out: "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He grabbed a few books and told them: "Arm yourself." He tossed them at Rose, and she caught it with an annoyed look but quickly flipped it open.

The Doctor grabbed some more books as Teresa and Sir Robert also moved over, and he passed her some books as well, though definitely more kindly. Teresa frowned- she was going to have to have a word with the Doctor and Rose once this adventure was over. She didn't understand what was wrong between them.


	12. Tooth and Claw 3

"Biology, zoology." Rose was reading. "There might be something on wolves in here-" "Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe." The Doctor murmured, flipping through it before tossing it with a disappointed sigh. Sir Robert muttered as he read: "Some form of explosive."

They were all flipping through various books, Teresa more intent on finding the one that had the information on the falling star. She glanced up when the Doctor murmured: "Ooh…" He quickly moved to put the book he'd been examining on the nearby desk and they all joined him as he said: "Look what your old dad found."

He pointed to the illustration and Teresa leaned in to see the familiar illustration as the Doctor said thoughtfully: "Something fell to Earth." "A spaceship?" Rose checked, and Sir Robert corrected: "A shooting star."

He leaned in to read: "'In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.' That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery." He realized, and Rose murmured confusedly: "But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?"

The Doctor murmured darkly: "Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." "But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked puzzled. Teresa nudged Rose, and the girl gasped.

"That's what it wants." Rose realized and the men turned to her. Rose explained to them: "It said so. The, the 'Empire of the Wolf'." "Imagine it." The Doctor said darkly. "The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake."

"Sir Robert." Queen Victoria called sharply, and the man quickly went to his Queen as the Doctor peered back down at the book. The Queen began: "If I am to die here-" "Don't say that, Your Majesty." Sir Robert interrupted, ready to dispute but the Queen was firm as she pressed on: "I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me."

Sir Robert bowed his head in understanding, but the Queen went on: "But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She reached into her bag as she spoke and the Doctor looked over.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The Doctor pointed out and Teresa winced. Queen Victoria retorted: "Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." She carefully pulled out a fine white diamond the size of her fist, showing it them.

The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, while Rose asked in awe: "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" "Oh, yes." The Doctor murmured as the pair walked closer. He added in that same wondering tone: "The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war." Queen Victoria explained as Teresa also moved to join them. The Queen looked down at it as she murmured pensively: "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough." The Doctor pointed out, and then he asked: "Can I…?" He gestured at the diamond, and the Queen hesitated before she let him take it. He examined it closely, peering over the brim of his glasses as he murmured: "That is so beautiful."

"How much is that worth?" Rose asked in wonder and the Doctor replied quietly: "They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." Rose snorted and she joked: "Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"And she'd win." The Doctor added, making Rose chuckle. Teresa smiled a little, glad they were back on friendly terms, while Sir Robert asked tensely: "Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." He walked off to the doors, listening against them as the Doctor looked at the Queen again.

"Why do you travel with it?" He asked her curiously, and the Queen explained: "My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect." Rose protested, staring at the diamond lovingly, and Queen Victoria replied with a small smile: "My late husband never thought so." "Now, there's a fact." The Doctor agreed, before explaining: "Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

The Queen murmured pensively: "He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." Teresa waited, watching the Doctor and smiled as she saw his eyes widen as the penny dropped. "Unfinished." He murmured. "Oh, yes!"

He threw the diamond back at the Queen, who caught it in alarm as the Doctor turned to Teresa, saying excitedly: "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house, isn't there?" She nodded and he continued, pacing: "His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am," he turned to the Queen, "he came here and he sought the perfect diamond."

"Hold on, hold on." He began to pace, grabbing his hair as he thought aloud. "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you." He turned to the Queen. "Is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously." She replied shortly, but the Doctor corrected: "At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" He turned to Teresa again, and she nodded. The Queen said sharply: "Explain yourself, Doctor, young lady."

Teresa blinked in surprise at being included, biting her lip, but the Doctor replied without hesitation: "What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf."

He finished dramatically, staring at the Queen intently, when suddenly dust fell from the ceiling. His eyes moved up and they all saw the wolf pacing about on the glass dome-shaped skylight. It growled as Teresa's eyes widened. She'd been so caught up in the Doctor's enthusiasm, she'd forgotten about this part.

The Doctor murmured softly: "That wolf there." The glass on the dome began to crack under the wolf's claws and weight, and Teresa's eyes widened as the Doctor shouted urgently: "Out! Out! Out!"

They all dashed to the doors, quickly shoving the furniture aside and wrenching the doors open, making it out into the corridor just in time as the glass shattered and the wolf fell into the library. The Doctor slammed the doors shut on the snarling beast as Sir Robert led the Queen away quickly.

Rose hesitated, waiting for the Doctor, and Teresa grabbed her. She pulled her friend into a run as the Doctor ran to join them, and he yelled at Sir Robert urgently: "Get to the observatory!"

He ran ahead to usher the Queen along, and Teresa pushed Rose ahead of her quickly, not wanting her to be hurt, even though her own stamina was beginning to fail. It had been days of continuous running for Teresa, and she was exhausted. She could tell she was in for trouble as the wolf's pounding footsteps came ever closer.

It snarled, the sound the closest it had ever been, and she glanced back to see it was almost on top of her. She screamed, unable to hide the pure terror, as the Doctor and Rose shouted: "Terry!" She ducked, avoiding the wolf's swiping claws, just as Lady Isobel appeared around the corner with her maids, and threw a pan of boiling liquid on the wolf.

Rose ran to her friend, checking Teresa as the wolf snarled in pain and retreated, while the Doctor said appreciatively: "Good shot." He also hurried over to check on Teresa, pulling both girls back as Flora explained: "It was mistletoe."

Making sure Teresa okay, the Doctor ran back to peer around the corner, checking for the wolf as Teresa gasped to Flora: "Thanks. And see? Told you you'd be fine, you brave girl." Flora gave her a small smile at the compliment, before Lady Isobel quickly ushered the maids off with her, calling: "Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!"

Teresa saw Sir Robert watching his wife leave with desperate eyes and she bit her lip, but the Doctor had run back and he urged them: "Come on!" He grabbed Teresa's hand as Sir Robert called: "The observatory's this way."

The Doctor led the way, pulling Teresa with him to make sure she was safe this time. They dashed up the stairs, even as Teresa's legs buckled beneath her and the Doctor urged her: "Come on, Terry. Just a bit further." She nodded, not having the strength to answer as they reached the top of the stairs and dashed for the observatory.

The Doctor explained to Sir Robert as they ran inside: "No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" He asked urgently and Teresa's heart clenched as Sir Robert replied firmly: "Just do your work and I'll defend it."

The Doctor didn't understand as he looked about the doors and suggested: "If we could bind them shut with rope or something." Teresa walked up as Sir Robert said firmly: "I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside." The rest all stared at him, the Queen and Rose in shock while the Doctor's face became grim.

"Good man." He said seriously, and Teresa added sadly: "You're a hero, Sir Robert, and I promise you you'll be remembered as such." He nodded at her gratefully before slamming the doors shut. The Doctor turned to the Queen and demanded: "Your Majesty, the diamond."

"Rose, help me." Teresa called urgently as she ran ahead to the lever that would move the heavy telescope towards the moon. The blonde quickly followed to help, while the Queen asked the Doctor incredulously: "For what purpose?" "The purpose it was designed for." The Doctor replied.

The Queen handed him the diamond, and he quickly joined the girls as they heaved on the lever. Rose asked them as they grit their teeth: "Is this the right time for stargazing?" "Yes it is." The Doctor snapped back and Rose returned irritably: "You said this thing doesn't work."

He explained through his teeth: "It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber." He paused as they heard Sir Robert yell in pain followed by the sounds of ripping flesh and the wolf's snarls. He added quickly: "It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up. Now pull!"

Rose protested as she did as he said: "It won't work. There's no electricity." "Light-powered." Teresa bit out as she pulled with all her might, every muscle in her body screaming exhaustion. Rose realized as she looked up: "Moonlight."

She then turned back to them as she cried: "But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight." "You're seventy percent water but you can still drown." The Doctor countered and Teresa cried: "Just pull!" They did, and the telescope finally lined up.

The Doctor let go of the lever to watch, Rose stopping as he did while Teresa collapsed to the floor, completely drained. The moonlight hit the mirrors and through the telescope just as the wolf smashed the doors open and raised a claw at the Queen.

She cowered in fear as Teresa yelled: "Duck, your Majesty!" The Queen did as the Doctor tossed the diamond, sliding it just into place under the telescope and beaming the moonlight at the wolf like a laser.

The wolf growled and snarled as it was lifted, but the sounds began to fade as the outline of the boy appeared within the wolf, and soon the wolf's form disappeared, leaving a shadowy young man's form, still lifted by the beam. The boy whispered: "Make it brighter. Let me go."

The Doctor silently did as the boy asked, adjusting the magnification on the telescope to let more light through. The boy's form also disappeared, morphing back into a shadow of wolf. It howled once, a long and lonely sound, before it disappeared completely and the Doctor closed off the telescope.

Teresa watched as the Queen checked her wrist and her heart sank while the Doctor picked up the diamond from the floor. She'd hoped that having the Queen duck would save her from the wolf cut, but it seemed not. The Doctor was moving to hand the diamond back when he saw the Queen examining herself.

He stopped and asked slowly: "Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" "No." The Queen replied as she turned back to face them. "It just missed me- tore a part of my dress but didn't touch me, thanks to you, child." She nodded at Teresa, who blinked.

The Doctor looked unconvinced, and he asked: "May I see?" The Queen raised her brow at what she would consider his impertinence but she lifted her hands so that he could examine them. He let her hands go, nodding and Teresa asked confused: "No cut?"

"Nothing. Clean." The Doctor confirmed as the Queen replied sternly: "That is what I said." "Yes, sorry, your Majesty." Teresa apologized hastily, before pausing. She added quietly: "And I'm… sorry about Sir Robert and Captain Reynolds."

The Queen stared at her for a long moment as though dissecting her soul. Teresa shifted uncomfortably until the Queen said neutrally: "Yes. So am I."

* * *

The next morning, the three time travellers knelt before the Queen in the Torchwood drawing room as she knighted them with what remained of the household bearing witness to the event.

Teresa had tried to refuse politely and then adamantly, but the Queen had been firm and she'd had to give up before she really offended the royal. The Queen knighted the Doctor, then Rose, and finished at last as she placed the sword on Teresa's shoulders and said: "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Teresa of the Tardis."

Teresa bowed her head in a mix of gratitude and some shame as she tried not to hear Lady Isobel's sniffling. The poor woman hadn't been able to stop her tears the whole time since finding out her husband had died. The Queen lowered the sword, and said to the three before her: "You may stand."

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor said as he stood, and Rose said enthusiastically: "Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." The Doctor became more serious as he said gently: "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave."

Teresa winced as the Queen just looked at the Doctor levelly before saying lightly: "Indeed. Then you may think on this also." She looked between him and Rose as she said angrily: "That I am not amused."

"Yes!" Rose crowed triumphantly as the Doctor looked surprised and then rolled his eyes at the girl. Teresa winced again, shifting uncomfortably, and the Queen snapped: "Not remotely amused." Rose quickly adapted a contrite expression, but the Queen was already too angry with them to notice.

She added sternly: "And henceforth I banish the two of you." Teresa blinked as the Queen pointedly excluded her, while the Doctor asked incredulously: "I'm sorry?" "I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor," the Queen said severely, "and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return."

She glared at all of them now, leaving Teresa feeling very confused as to why she was excluded from the banishment, as she said: "I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, or what powers have given you foresight." She nodded at Teresa, who bowed her head uncomfortably.

The Queen then turned her sharp gaze on Rose and the Doctor as she spat: "But I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life."

She turned her glare now solely on the Doctor as she snarled: "And I hope you find that answer before you ruin this innocent child and tarnish the purity of her soul as you have tarnished this household." She nodded at Teresa as she spoke, making the girl stare while the Doctor blinked.

The Queen stepped back as she ordered: "Now leave my world, and never return."

* * *

The three rode back towards the Tardis on the back of a cart, and as the kind driver, Dougal, stopped the horse by the Tardis the Doctor hopped off. He offered a hand to Teresa, which she took hesitantly, as Rose jumped off as well and the Doctor called: "Cheers, Dougal!"

Dougal nodded farewell and drove his horse on as the trio walked towards the Tardis and the Doctor said lightly: "Well, that was nice of her, knighting us and then banishing me and Rose. Took a shine to you, though, didn't she Terry?"

Teresa just looked at him, looking like she was torn between scolding him and laughing with him, when Rose chimed in: "Not too hard, you're a right angel, Terry." "Um… thanks?" Teresa replied, looking a little lost as the two laughed.

"Hm, angel, maybe that's what I should call you." The Doctor mused, and Teresa blinked in shock while Rose laughed and cheered: "Angel. That's your new nickname, Terry." "No, it's mine." The Doctor argued and Rose teased back: "Tough, I thought of it so I have a rightful claim to it."

"No, you're not calling me 'angel'." Teresa protested, now realizing how the name must've started, but both the Doctor and Rose turned to her and said in unison: "Yes, I am." They paused, stared at each other, and then laughed again.

Teresa rolled her eyes, torn between hating the name and glad that they were back to being friends again. It was bizarre, watching their interactions- their relationship seemed almost bipolar, one minute cheery and perfect and the next bickering and tearing at each other's throats.

As the Doctor opened up the Tardis, he realized something and he said quickly: "Oh, hang on. Have I given you a key yet?" He asked Teresa, who shook her head. "No." Teresa replied slowly, feeling no small amount of excitement at the idea. She was going to get the Tardis key? _The_ Tardis?

He grinned as he fished one out of his pocket, and both he and Rose laughed at the excited expression on Teresa's face when she saw it. He handed it to her proudly as he said: "There you are, then. Your own Tardis key." "Seriously?" Teresa breathed, looking at him and then Rose as she held the key like a precious gem.

"Seriously." They laughed and she grabbed them in a hug, squealing: "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" They laughed again, patting her head each as the Doctor chuckled: "Didn't think you'd be quite so excited about it. Wish I'd done it sooner."

"Oh, but it's perfect." Teresa breathed and Rose laughed as she said: "Oh, your face is priceless." Teresa pouted and they laughed at her again as the Doctor opened the Tardis door. He stepped back, letting the girls in first and Rose smiled as Teresa's eyes lit up happily at seeing the inside.

"Your first time?" She asked curiously and Teresa shook her head. "No, I've been here before but I didn't get to really stay and look around." She explained as she gazed about. Rose smiled as the Doctor walked in and said nonchalantly: "Well, you'll get around to it."

"Can I look now?" Teresa asked excitedly but the Doctor shook his head, turning to her to say firmly: "No, you're going to bed." Her mouth fell open and she began to protest when the Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and asked severely: "How long has it been since you actually rested and slept?"

Teresa paused, trying to remember. Technically she'd been asleep when she was captured by the Silurians and before that… she bit her lip and the Doctor nodded as he said: "You look tired, and you were completely drained last night. Don't think we didn't notice."

Teresa glanced at Rose, who was nodding along with the Doctor, and sighed. He smiled, patting her head before he took her hand and led her off down a side corridor. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Where do I sleep?" She asked, stifling a yawn. Now that he'd mentioned the bed and sleep, the exhaustion had returned and she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. He chuckled at seeing her like that but answered easily: "Your room."

"I have my own room in the Tardis?" Teresa asked excitedly, although it was more toned down as the sleep wore her down, and the Doctor chuckled. "Of course you do." He replied lightly as he stopped by a door. Rose had trailed with them, and she watched expectantly as the Doctor opened the door for Teresa.

Teresa blinked, taking it in. The room must've been modeled after her room at home with the light blue walls, the fairy lights, and the bookshelf. But it also looked like her imagination had gone wild with it as there was a large four-poster bed, almost like something from Harry Potter, and several large beanbags and cushions lying around.

"Well?" Rose asked, and Teresa breathed: "I love it." The Doctor and Rose laughed as Teresa asked: "How did it do that?" "Well, the Tardis prepared it and you redecorated a little bit when you first got your room." The Doctor explained and she stared around in awe.

"Thanks, Sexy." Teresa murmured without thinking, and while the Doctor spluttered Rose burst out laughing as she asked: "'Sexy'?" "Oh, it's what he calls the Tardis." Teresa replied and then seeing the Doctor's ashen face, she asked slowly: "Was I not supposed to mention that?"

"You named the Tardis 'Sexy'?" Rose laughed and the Doctor muttered sarcastically at Teresa: "Thanks, Terry." "Sorry." She said apologetically while Rose cackled: "Oh, I thought you were calling _him_ sexy, but this is even better!"

Teresa shifted uncomfortably as the Doctor said in an annoyed tone: "All right, okay, shut up. Now, come on, let's let Terry sleep." "Hang on, I want to show her her wardrobe. You go on ahead." Rose told him and he shrugged before reaching over to hug Teresa.

"Good night, my angel." He teased, although he kissed the top of her head warmly. "Don't call me that." Teresa protested sleepily and he just laughed as he walked away. Rose led Teresa to the wardrobe, making the girl blink at the sheer number of outfits, before showing her the chest of drawers and digging around inside.

"Rose?" Teresa asked sleepily as Rose dug out a pair of sleepwear shorts. "Yes?" The girl asked as she also found the pajama shirt Teresa usually wore to bed, but she almost dropped it in surprise as Teresa asked tiredly: "Did you and the Doctor fight before this?"

"What?" Rose asked, and Teresa clarified: "You two seemed to be constantly fighting and then not. I was wondering if something happened, and you know, if you need someone to talk to I'm willing to listen." Rose stared at the girl and then smiled softly.

Shaking her head, Rose handed Teresa the pajamas as she reassured: "No, sorry, we just… fight a lot now. It's normal, don't worry about it and we don't usually mean it or hold it against each other." "What do you mean 'now'?" Teresa asked with a frown, not wanting to let the subject go.

Rose sighed as she admitted: "It sort of started after his regeneration. But don't worry," she said hastily as Teresa's face fell, "it's not serious. And… well, I don't really blame him for the change. I can understand it and I'm sort of happy for it."

"How can you be happy that he's fighting with you?" Teresa demanded and Rose explained: "No, not that. I'm happy for the reason he's changed. Don't worry, you'll understand it later. I'm not sure I fully understand it either, but it looks for the better."

Teresa frowned but as another yawn broke through her lips, Rose said sternly: "Now come on. Off to bed with you." Teresa did as she was told grudgingly, but as Rose left and she changed into the pajamas, she resolved to fix whatever had gone wrong between Rose and the Doctor's relationship.

As she climbed into bed, she amended: she'd fix it as soon as she figured out what had happened to make them constantly fight.


	13. End of the World

Teresa blinked, looking around in confusion. She'd been talking with the Doctor and Rose in the console room, fully rested at last, when the light had claimed her once more and transported her here. Except, she wasn't quite sure where 'here' was. She appeared to be on a spaceship of some kind but she had no idea when or where.

Teresa wandered about, wondering where the Doctor was, when she came across an observation gallery and heard Rose's voice saying: "But what about the people?"

She walked into the gallery, spotting the Ninth Doctor and Rose standing by the windows just as the Ninth Doctor replied: "It's empty. They're all gone. No one left."

"Just me, then." Rose said forlornly and Teresa called: "Not quite."

The two turned around in alarm, and Teresa was a little surprised, amused, and hurt to see the Doctor eyeing her suspiciously while Rose was looking surprised to see her.

"Terry?" Rose asked and the girl nodded, smiling.

"Hello, Rose. So we've met?" Teresa asked as she hugged the blonde girl, and Rose replied in a confused tone: "Of course we have, it's how I ended up here ain't it?"

"Right, so how come you're here?" The Doctor asked Teresa sharply and she turned to him in surprise at his tone.

"I arrived like I normally do. You do know me right? I'm guessing we've met me since Rose knows me, although this is my first time meeting this you." Teresa replied, confused.

He glared at her as he snapped: "I don't know you, and you almost got me killed last time so I don't think I want to know you."

She stared at him in surprise, but they were interrupted as a blue-skinned man walked in and called to them sharply: "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor said to the man sarcastically, and the Steward said sternly: "But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's me." The Doctor interrupted quickly. "I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation."

He held up his psychic paper and the Steward peered at it as the Doctor said proudly: "Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor and his assistants. I'm the Doctor, and these are my assistants, Rose Tyler and… Terry Storm." He said it so grudgingly that Teresa had to snort.

She was used to the Doctor being very friendly with her, but she realized this was probably very early in his timeline that he'd seen her. And if Ten's reaction on the show to River was anything to go by, the Doctor was terrified of anyone from his future and he hated having someone around who knew more than him. But she noticed he'd remembered her full name- she must've told it to him- so at least he didn't completely hate her. He just didn't like her and what she was.

The Doctor prompted the Steward: "Is that all right?"

Rose was looking confused, but the Steward said easily: "Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

He walked off, and the Doctor explained to the girls: "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue." Rose pointed out, and the Doctor replied in an annoyed tone: "Yeah."

"What else would he be?" Teresa interjected quickly. Apparently this Doctor wasn't friendly with Rose, either. Rose replied just as quickly: "Okay."

The Steward called from his lecturn: "We have in attendance the Doctor and his assistants, Rose Tyler and Terry Storm. Thank you. All staff to their positions." They watched in amusement as a lot of small people in helmets ran about, getting ready, and the Steward called sternly: "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along."

He cleared his throat and called: "And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees." Rose raised her brows, but Teresa chuckled and nudged her to just watch. "Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." Rose's mouth fell open as a bark-skinned woman entered through the doors, flanked by two guards who also had the same strange skin.

The Steward continued: "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you." Teresa grinned at Rose as she stared in shock, while the Steward kept reading names and they watched various different alien forms enter the room.

Jabe walked up to the Doctor, and she said in her smooth voice: "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

She handed him a small potted twig, and he received it with a surprised smile, saying: "Thank you." He handed it to Rose, who looked at it in amazement while the Doctor patted himself, muttering: "Yes, gifts. Er…"

"Air?" Teresa suggested and he said to Jabe quickly: "I give you in return air from my lungs."

He breathed gently on Jabe, and she closed her eyes before saying coyly: "How… intimate."

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor said lightly, and he grinned slyly.

Rose was looking at him in sheer wonder, while Jabe murmured: "I bet there is."

She walked away, and the Doctor muttered to Teresa: "'Air'?"

"Well, it helped you think of something didn't it?" She retorted. He glanced at her, seeming to try and figure her out, but she turned back to the door as the Steward introduced: "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

Teresa's face lit up as she saw the big Boe-Face, and she wanted to go over and say hello to old Captain Jack. But the Doctor was approached by an old blue alien and she had to stay put as the Doctor greeted: "The Moxx of Balhoon."

The alien replied: "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas."

He spat and it hit Rose in the face. She looked disgusted, but the Doctor said lightly: "Thank you very much."

Rose cleaned it off, looking revolted as Teresa chuckled and Rose asked in disbelief: "Did it just spit on me?"

"Sorry, yes, but it could've been worse." Teresa laughed and Rose pulled a face at her.

"You're lucky it wasn't you." Rose muttered, and Teresa just smiled at her as she handed her a tissue. The Doctor continued to greet different people, giving 'air from his lungs' as his gift as Rose watched in continued awe and Teresa watched in amusement.

She started helping Rose carry all the gifts as the Doctor kept just passing them off to the girl, and Rose nodded in thanks. She hesitated with the ball gift from the Adherents of the Repeated Meme, but when Rose made to take it Teresa confiscated it quickly, not wanting it anywhere near Rose.

The Steward called at last: "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human." The doors opened to reveal the taut piece of skin with eyes and a mouth, held up by the rectangular frame, as the Steward introduced: "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

The Doctor beamed while Rose's mouth fell open in a mix of shock and revulsion and Teresa wrinkled her nose.

Cassandra called in her flirtatious voice: "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it?" Rose stared at Teresa, who shrugged, while Cassandra mused: "I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty."

The Doctor grinned away, blithely unaware of how much he would come to dislike this woman as she said lightly: "I don't look a day over two thousand." Rose's expression was moving more towards disgust at this point as Cassandra muttered to her attendants: "Moisturise me. Moisturise me."

One of them pumped a spray on the skin, and Cassandra continued to the crowd: "Truly, I am the last Human." Rose walked forward, wanting to examine the skin as she continued: "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say… goodbye."

She sniffled and began to fake cry, making Teresa roll her eyes as Cassandra murmured: "Oh, no tears, no tears." One of her attendants brushed the tears away for her and Cassandra murmured: "I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg."

One of the little staff walked in, showing the gift for all to see, and Teresa snorted as Cassandra continued: "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils." Rose stared in disbelief, while Cassandra added thoughtfully: "Or was that my third husband?"

The Doctor chuckled along with the crowd as Cassandra called: "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." She chuckled at her own comment before adding as the staff brought in another object: "And here, another rarity."

Teresa saw the 50s juke box as it was wheeled in and Cassandra told the crowd: "According to the archives, this was called an iPod." Teresa rolled her eyes and the Doctor glanced at her with amused eyes. "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

Teresa snorted, making the Doctor chuckle, as the staff turned the juke box on and 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell began to play. Rose's jaw had dropped open in shock while the Doctor began to dance to the beat, making Teresa laugh quietly.

The Steward called: "Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes."

Teresa spotted Rose's slowly panicked face, and she took a step after her when the Face of Boe called in her mind: ' _Hello, angel'._

She turned to the big face in surprise, and saw his eyes crinkle a little in his version of a smile.

 _'Hey, Jack. Just a minute'._ She called back, hoping he heard, before she turned back to Rose. The girl was gone, and she turned to find the Doctor. He was facing Jabe, but Teresa frowned as she saw he wasn't moving to look for Rose, instead chatting with the tree alien.

She quickly went over and nudged him gently to get his attention. He glanced at her, and she murmured: "Can you go to Rose? I think she's feeling a little overwhelmed."

He looked annoyed, but she asked quietly: "Please? It'll really help her if you do it, and I know you'll feel better for it in the end too."

That seemed to annoy him even more but he nodded and left, though Teresa had the distinct impression it was also fuelled by a desire to get away from her. She sighed, but walked over to the Face of Boe, pressing a hand against the glass as he greeted her. ' _Nice of you to stop by.'_

Teresa grinned as she murmured back: "Well, I couldn't just leave you here, could I?"

' _When is this for you?'_ He asked, and she sighed as she admitted: "Sorry, Jack. I haven't actually met you yet at all. This is still pretty early for me, and this is my first time meeting this Doctor as well."

He hummed in her mind in understanding, although she detected a faint note of disappointment. Teresa smiled as she teased: "Aw, but you know I like you anyway you big Boe-Face."

His eyes crinkled again happily and Teresa asked curiously: "Do we become good friends? I've always wanted to meet you, you know."

He laughed in her mind before saying fondly: ' _Yes, we have some good times, you and me, sometimes the Doctor.'_

She smiled as she teased: "Bet we had a blast when it was just the two of us."

He chuckled again as he agreed: ' _Yes, although it was fun to make him jealous.'_

"Jealous?" Teresa asked but the Face of Boe just replied softly: ' _Spoilers.'_

"Ooh, I think I do hate that word." Teresa sighed, making him chuckle again.

Teresa glanced around, and Boe noticed. He murmured in her mind: ' _Go, angel. Return to your Doctor.'_

She smiled as she asked: "Really? You also call me angel?"

He just chuckled and she pressed a hand to his glass. "Bye, Jack. Hope I meet you soon."

He laughed at that and she walked away, searching for the Doctor.

But she stopped dead as an intercom called: "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you."

"Oh, no." Teresa gasped.

She'd forgotten about the Steward and what would happen next. She dashed off, but as she tried to start looking for the Steward's office, the whole station shook. She stopped, stumbling as she found her balance, and then looked up in horror as the Steward called through the intercom: "Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you."

"Oh, no!" She ran trying to find the office or at least someone to show her the way. She was also keeping an eye out for the little metal spiders, but it seemed like they knew she might be trouble- she couldn't see them anywhere.

She finally found one of the little staff members, and got it to show her the way to the Steward's office. But it was already too late. The whole corridor was filling with smoke and there was a brilliant white light coming from inside the door.

"Go get help, and try find a man called 'Doctor'!" Teresa cried at the little staff member. It ran quickly, and she began trying to figure out how to open the door. She banged on it, calling: "Steward? Can you hear me? Are you there?"

 _Oh, God. Please no._ She thought desperately as she tried to find the button that would raise the sun filter. But she had no idea how to work the panel, and she was terrified she'd accidentally open the door and kill someone else.

Soon, more little staff people were huddled about the door, but none of them were able to help her. She asked each of them as they arrived if they'd seen the Doctor, but they all shook their heads before standing before the Steward's door, chattering anxiously in their little voices.

Teresa muttered under her breath: "And of course, when you need him he's not here!"

It was at that moment that the Doctor walked around the corner with Jabe on his arm and she cried: "Where've you been? Help me, he's still inside!"

The Doctor ran to her quickly, saying to the little staff: "All right, hold on. Get back."

Teresa helped to keep them all back as the Doctor soniced the panel. He asked her in exasperation as he did: "Couldn't you have done this yourself and sooner?"

"How am I supposed to know which button to press? Easy for you, you have a sonic screwdriver that does it for you." Teresa pointed out and he grumbled in return: "Of course, useless. You're even worse than the first time I saw you."

Before she could retort, the computer called: "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

The Doctor lifted his sonic while Jabe asked in a horrified voice: "Is the Steward in there?"

Teresa nodded anxiously while the Doctor answered tersely: "You can smell him."

"Can we save him?" Teresa asked desperately, and he shook his head.

He glared at her and asked: "Shouldn't you have known this was going to happen?"

"I didn't know it would be this early! And excuse you, I was here much earlier trying to help him while you were off bonding with a tree! Sorry, no offense," she added to Jabe quickly, "you're a very beautiful tree."

Jabe blinked and replied slowly: "Thank you…?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, when suddenly the computer panel beeped and he quickly soniced it to check what was happening. He muttered: "Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend."

Teresa gasped and her face drained of colour as she remembered.

"Oh my God, Rose." She whispered.

"Oh, it would be her." The Doctor grumbled and Teresa yelled at him: "She's my friend and will be yours, now hurry up!"

He rolled his eyes but quickly took off running. Teresa chased him, berating herself for forgetting the blonde. Technically she knew Rose would be safe, but she never wanted any harm to come near her friend and she didn't want her to feel scared and alone. They ran towards gallery 15, as the computer called: "Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

They reached the doors to gallery 15 and they could hear Rose screaming in panic: "Let me out!"

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me?" Teresa shouted as the Doctor began to sonic the panel and Rose yelled back: "Terry?"

"Rose, I promise you'll be fine, the Doctor's here and he'll save you." Teresa called as Rose sobbed: "Please, open the door!"

"Hold on. Give us two ticks." The Doctor called reassuringly and Teresa waited beside him anxiously as Rose continued to yell in fright.

Teresa breathed in relief for a moment as the computer said: "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

"There, see?" The Doctor said in a mix of annoyance and pride as he turned to Teresa but she replied tensely: "The computer's going to fight back soon, can you hurry and open the door?"

He frowned at her about to ask what she meant, when the computer said: "Sun filter descending."

"Just what we need." The Doctor grumbled as he started sonicing the panel again. He demanded: "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I tried." Teresa pointed out as Rose shouted at the Doctor from inside: "Stop mucking about!"

"I'm not mucking about. The computer's fighting back." The Doctor retorted angrily and Teresa begged: "Please, just get the sun filter back up."

Rose was screaming for them to open the door as the Doctor snapped at Teresa: "I know!"

"I know you know but she's in there!" Teresa cried, panicked that they might not save the blonde girl trapped inside.

Rose shouted at them: "The lock's melted!"

"Rose, just hang on!" Teresa called worriedly, and then she breathed in relief as the computer said: "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

The Doctor tried the door and then muttered: "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors."

"Rose, you all right?" Teresa asked anxiously and the girl called back in a shaky voice: "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Doctor ordered her: "Stay there! Don't move!"

"Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?" Rose retorted, and the Doctor ran off again, Teresa following him as she yelled: "Rose, we'll be back for you, promise!"

*A/N I've been getting messages asking to split up the speech to make it clearer to read, so I tried it out. Let me know what you think!


	14. End of the World 2

The pair ran back to the observation gallery, and the Doctor growled at her: "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"It's spoilers, I can't tell you." Teresa told him and he snapped: "Oh, you and your spoilers! If you're not going to be useful, why have foreknowledge at all?"

"You know we can't tell people about future events without consequences." Teresa pointed out and he muttered under his breath. She couldn't hear what he said but it definitely did not sound flattering.

She ignored that and she told him: "I can only give hints, and here's one: the last human."

He frowned at her, but they'd arrived and the pair walked into the gallery just as Jabe was saying: "The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

Cassandra demanded: "How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me."

The Doctor grabbed the metal spider from Jabe's hand, moving to sonic it as Moxx ordered: "Summon the Steward."

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe replied and the whole room filled with gasps and terrified murmurs.

Moxx cried: "Who killed him?"

Cassandra accused: "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us." Boe shook his head as Cassandra cried: "Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face."

"Leave him alone, Cassandra!" Teresa snapped and Cassandra's eyes narrowed at the blonde girl angrily.

But the Doctor interrupted: "Easy way of finding out."

He held up the spider and commented: "Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master."

He placed the spider on the ground, and its eye lit up again. It scuttled off across the floor, stopping briefly before Cassandra. The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he put this together with Teresa's words, but he stayed silent, just watching as the spider scuttled away and stopped before the black robed Memes.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra cried as the crowd all began to whisper again, but the Doctor said loudly as he walked over to the Memes: "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it-" the Meme tried to hit him, but the Doctor grabbed the arm and then pulled it off.

Teresa flinched, shuddering as the metal arm wriggled before dying and the Meme stopped moving. The Doctor continued: "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea."

He snapped a wire from the arm, causing the Meme all collapse. The crowd gasped and murmured as the Doctor tossed the arm down and explained: "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo."

He nudged the spider with his foot. "Go home."

It scuttled off again and stopped before Cassandra for real this time. Some people gasped again, while Cassandra snapped at the Doctor petulantly: "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed."

 _Oh, the irony of that statement later._ Teresa thought wryly.

"At arms!" Cassandra ordered and her attendants raised their sprays, making the Doctor ask with fake fear: "What are you going to do, moisturise me?"

"With acid." Cassandra said flatly. She then smiled as she added triumphantly: "Oh, you're too late, anyway."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as Cassandra explained: "My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

She cooed, and the Doctor pointed out: "Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?"

"It gets stupider." Teresa muttered, making him glance at her while Cassandra explained: "I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

She almost sighed in regret while the Doctor said disgustedly: "Five billion years and it still comes down to money."

He nodded at Teresa and muttered: "You're right, it is stupider."

Cassandra snapped: "Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours." She scorned.

Teresa snapped at her: "Rose's more human than you'll ever be, Cassandra."

"Oh, poo-poo to you." Cassandra sneered and Teresa narrowed her eyes angrily.

Moxx ordered: "Arrest her, the infidel."

"Oh, shut it, pixie." Cassandra snapped, and continued over Moxx's protests: "I've still got my final option."

"Earth Death in three minutes." The computer called, and Cassandra crowed: "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead."

Jabe's eyes narrowed angrily as Cassandra taunted: "My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn'."

She sneered and Jabe retorted sharply: "Then you'll burn with us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cassandra said in a fake apologetic tone. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing."

The Doctor's face darkened, but Cassandra called: "Spiders, activate."

The whole platform shook as there was a series of explosions all over the ship, and they all looked around in fright as alarms began to blare.

Cassandra said delightedly: "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."

"Safety systems failing." The computer called, and Cassandra called: "Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings."

She beamed away as the computer called: "Heat levels rising."

"Reset the computer." Moxx suggested, but Jabe pointed out: "Only the Steward would know how."

"No." The Doctor argued. "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on." He ordered.

Jabe followed him, Teresa coming up behind as the Doctor yelled at the others in the room: "You lot, just chill."

"Heat rising." The computer warned, and as they ran for the engine room, the Doctor spotted Teresa.

"Not you." He groaned, but she snapped: "Yes, me."

She was hoping to save Jabe, not wanting this brave woman to have to die as she did in the show.

Of course, the Doctor didn't know that and he growled at her: "I have enough on my plate without looking after you or your silly friend!"

"Well then, focus on your plate and I'll take care of myself!" Teresa retorted. He glared at her but she just gestured for him to keep running.

"Come on!" He turned away grudgingly and they ran through the maintenance duct as the computer called: "Earth Death in two minutes. Heat levels critical."

They ran into the engine room, stopping on the catwalk before the rotating fans.

"Oh." The Doctor muttered sarcastically. "And guess where the switch is."

"No time, just go!" Teresa argued as she grabbed the breaker lever on the wall. It slowed the fans down a little and she ordered: "Doctor, go. Jabe, you need to go back to the gallery, you'll be safer there."

"Who gave you permission to give out orders?" The Doctor demanded and she retorted: "Nobody ever gives you permission but you do it anyway."

He started to argue but she cut in sharply: "Doctor, she'll die here, the heat'll kill her!"

He stared at her, realizing this was why she had been so adamant about following them. Jabe replied firmly: "No, I'll help you with the lever, or the switch."

The computer called: "External temperature five thousand degrees."

The Doctor quickly warned Jabe: "You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place."

Jabe hesitated, and Teresa urged: "Jabe, go! We've got this, just keep yourself safe."

The woman hesitated a moment longer but nodded and ran off. The Doctor turned to the catwalk as the computer called: "Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."

He slowly made his way down past the fans, heading down the catwalk slowly, and Teresa called: "Yeah, care to hurry up a little?"

He glared at her, but quickly moved past the fans. The heat was starting to burn, and Teresa struggled to maintain her grip on the lever as the Doctor paused again.

"Doctor, any time now would be good!" She yelled, just as the computer called: "Planet explodes in ten, nine,"

"Doctor!" Teresa yelled, and he slipped past the next fan.

"Eight, seven, six, five," the Doctor ran to the switch and pulled it as the computer called: "Four."

"Raise shields!" He yelled as the computer finished: "One."

Teresa breathed in relief as the shields turned back online, and she almost sagged against the lever but held onto it so that the Doctor could come back through. He returned, and she let go of the lever in relief as he stopped beside her.

"You should've stopped Jabe sooner if you knew." He told her, and she shrugged as she replied: "She probably wouldn't have listened and would've followed anyway. She needed to see and hear for herself, and for you to tell her to go before she would leave."

He shrugged back, and they slowly made their way back to the observation gallery. But they stopped, Teresa's eyes widening in horror as she saw a smoking pile of ash a little further down the maintenance corridor.

"Oh, no." She breathed as the Doctor walked forward and bent by the ashen remains.

Teresa took a step closer to look at the pile, bits of Jabe's dress lying around the still smoking pile, and she whispered: "Oh no, Jabe."

The Doctor whirled on her and he snarled: "What was that? 'She needed to see and hear for herself'? Who do you think you are, acting so high and mighty?"

"I…" Teresa started, feeling at a complete loss but the Time Lord was furious as he yelled at her: "You could've stopped this! You could've told me about Cassandra and her plan before this, but no! You had to try and act like God, just watching down the end of your nose!"

Teresa's eyes welled with tears and she whispered: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you, you know-"

"I don't know it!" He exploded at her and she flinched as the Oncoming Storm raged: "I don't have to either! You know what I do know? You're a monster for letting this happen! For sitting back and just watching as innocent people died!"

Teresa swallowed hard as the Doctor turned on his heel and stormed off. She glanced down at Jabe's remains, and her eyes trickled down her cheek as she whispered: "Jabe, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me."

She followed the Doctor into the observation gallery, stopping at the door as she saw the empty chair Moxx of Balhoon had been sitting in. People were mourning over the smoking chair, the alien having been fried by the sun's glare. There weren't even any remains left to bury or return to his family… if he had a family.

Rose stood at the side of the room, and she watched the Doctor headed over to the other trees to give them the news about Jabe while Teresa stood by the door with tears running down her face. Rose walked over and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, asking in concern: "Are you all right?"

"She's fine." The Doctor snapped as he walked back to them, and Teresa hung her head while Rose winced. The Doctor spat contemptuously: "Of course she's fine, she knew everything that was going to happen. And now all she has to do is teleport away to some other place to watch people die without doing anything to stop it."

"Stop it." Rose scolded him but Teresa didn't say anything.

The Doctor turned away angrily as he went on furiously: "Me, though, I won't. And I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby."

He moved to smash the ostrich egg, when the light appeared around Teresa. Her eyes widened in alarm as the Doctor glared at her and snarled: "Oh, time to go? Well, get going then. Get going and get lost. Don't come back." He spat.

"Doctor!" Rose scolded again, looking furious, but Teresa just swallowed and whispered: "Sorry. Bye Rose."

"Terry!" Rose shouted, but the girl disappeared before anything else could be said.

* * *

Teresa began to cry as she disappeared, and by the time she reappeared, she was sobbing. Poor Jabe; the Doctor was right she should've just persuaded the tree-woman to stay. And because of her interference, not only had Jabe still died but she'd died without honour. No saving the Doctor, no facing her death brave and proud.

Teresa crouched down, hugging her knees as she cried, flinching when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Terry?"

She finally realized someone had been calling her concernedly and looked up, blinking away the tears to see Ten staring at her with concerned brown eyes. Seeing him only made the tears flow heavily once more and she lowered her head again in shame, sobbing onto her knees.

The Doctor stared at the girl in concern, wondering what had happened to make her so distraught. Rose asked from behind him worriedly: "Is she all right? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully, and to be honest quite anxiously.

He tried to get the girl to lift her head again as he asked gently: "Terry? Terry, what's wrong?"

She just wailed and he was starting to feel alarmed as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her towards him, although he stopped quickly when she flinched and cringed away.

"What's wrong with her?" Mickey asked from beside Rose as Jackie questioned: "Who is that? How'd she get in our living room?"

Rose explained to Jackie quietly as the Doctor asked gently: "Terry, what happened? Where were you before this?"

She shook her head before apologizing between sobs: "Sorry, sorry, sorry-"

"Terry, tell me, what happened?" The Doctor ordered and she cried brokenly: "Jabe."

He froze immediately, and he felt Rose stiffen behind him.

Teresa was still crying as she apologized: "I'm sorry I didn't save her, I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier, and now she and Moxx and, and the Steward and, and-"

"Oh, Terry." The Doctor sighed, pulling her into his arms despite her weak protests as she struggled to breath as the sobs racked through her body. He held her close as Rose drew in as well, and he murmured: "None of that was your fault."

"Yes it was." She wailed, but he rubbed her back as he said softly: "No, it wasn't. And I'm sorry I took my sorrow out on you, and blamed you when you did the best you could. I was just so disappointed in myself, and I lashed out. You just had the misfortune of being there."

"No, they had the misfortune of me being there." Teresa sobbed. "If I'd just stopped it earlier, they could've all lived and no-one would've gotten hurt, but I was stupid and, and-"

"No, you weren't. I was stupid." The Doctor corrected.

Wrong thing to say because Teresa began to cry harder at that, her breathing coming in gasps as her tears flowed thickly and clogged her throat. Rose hurried over, reaching to soothe her friend as she wept, throwing the Doctor reproachful looks. He ignored Rose as he quickly shushed Teresa, and after a while her sobs began to die down and he pulled back to look at her face. She kept it lowered but he coaxed it up, placing a finger under her chin.

When her clouded grey eyes met his, the Doctor said seriously: "Trust me, Terry, you did the right thing."

Teresa murmured sadly: "But you were right. I didn't have to just stand there and watch, I could've tried harder to save everyone-"

"You did, didn't you?" He countered. "You were already there trying to save the Steward when I arrived, and you tried your hardest to save Jabe, and then you saved Rose."

"But if I'd just told you about Cassandra earlier-" Teresa began, not really ready to let it go, but the Doctor interrupted firmly: "Then it might've ended up killing everyone on that platform. She had her attendants wired up to bombs apparently, ready to kill everyone just so she could escape."

Teresa blinked and he smiled.

"See?" The Doctor murmured. "You didn't know that. And because you didn't mess with the timeline, it turned out all right."

"It didn't for Jabe." Teresa replied moodily and the Doctor said seriously: "It might've been her fate to die that day. There are just some things that are meant to happen and will happen no matter how hard we try not to let them come true."

Teresa nodded sadly and he hugged her again.

"And I meant to say: 'Sorry'." He murmured and she looked at him as she wiped her eyes.

"For what?" She asked thickly and he elaborated: "For losing my temper at you when you didn't deserve it. Just know, I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't." Teresa said glumly but Rose chimed in quietly: "He doesn't. Lord knows how many times he yelled at me about something. He shouted at me after the whole Cassandra thing, blaming me for you leaving, can you believe that? I think he was just feeling guilty."

Teresa blinked in surprise, before turning to the Doctor and asking sharply, making her voice crack: "You what?!"

He shifted sheepishly as he mumbled: "I said I was sorry."

"Don't tell that to me, say that to her!" Teresa ordered and he frowned while Rose smiled.

"Terry, he did. He apologized later. That's my point- he has, or had, anger issues, and he said things he doesn't mean when he's angry. But he really didn't mean it, and he apologized every time. You know that, or will know that." Rose explained.

Teresa sighed, shaking her head, but said quietly: "Okay, I sort of understand."

They nodded and she cracked a small smile as she told them sincerely: "Thanks for making me feel better. And for apologizing I suppose."

He nodded as Rose grinned, and Teresa finally looked around.

"Where, and when, am I anyway?" She asked, noticing the Christmas decorations in what she recognized as Rose and Jackie's flat.

The Doctor replied lightly: "Oh, I just had a fight with the Sycorax."

She stared at him and asked: "You've just finished recovering from your regeneration?"

"Yup." He nodded and she immediately apologized, feeling horribly guilty: "Oh, I'm sorry. You should be resting, not having to deal with me over something that happened ages ago for you."

"But it happened recently for you. And it's fine, I needed to apologize properly anyway." He replied, and Teresa argued: "It wasn't that important, your health comes first-"

"Now you listen here, Terry Storm." He interrupted and she stopped talking, blinking at him in surprise.

"You are very important, and I don't want to hear you say anything to the contrary, do you hear me?" He ordered and she stared at him.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, and Rose interjected kindly: "Terry, you're a close friend, and friends don't let friends cry alone. Especially when they were the cause of it." She added, looking at the Doctor pointedly.

He rolled his eyes but grinned at Teresa, and she found herself giving a small smile in return.

"Yeah." She breathed and they beamed.

"Great, so how about you join us for Christmas dinner?" Rose asked and Teresa nodded.

"I'd like that." She said softly, and Rose smiled as she tugged her friend up.

"Oh," Rose added, "and we've got to get you to open a cracker. You need to wear a crown too."

She pointed unnecessarily to the paper crown on her head to emphasize her point and Teresa smiled. The Doctor followed them as Rose introduced Teresa to her mother and they all sat down to enjoy Christmas dinner together.

*A/N Dum dum dum... Also, really sorry but updates might be a bit slower from now on as I'm moving into finals week and then summer vacation. I'll try to keep posting regularly, but no promises!


	15. Brief Interlude 1

*A/N Just a short chapter to catch a break between adventures!

Teresa spent the rest of Christmas with the Tylers before she disappeared again, landing with Donna and Ten. She landed a little after 'Fires of Pompeii' from what she gathered, and the three travelled together for the next four days. But something had changed for Teresa.

Nine's words haunted her and despite the heart-to-heart with Rose and Ten on Christmas day, Teresa found herself dwelling on his words. While it was trued that she couldn't always stop certain things from happening, she could try to at least be useful and not a know-it-all child who couldn't help in the slightest.

Unable to sleep, Teresa took to the Tardis library at nights and began to study. She spent three days just reading up on physics and technology, slowly beginning to build up her knowledge so that she might help the Doctor. She focused mostly on engines and computers, knowing that was where the Doctor would mostly find difficulties.

On the third night, the Doctor found her. He raised a brow at her, having already noticed her dark circles and tired countenance before but he didn't say anything about her unhealthy routine. Instead, to Teresa's immense surprise, he sat beside her and began to teach her the things she was trying to read.

He was a surprisingly good teacher, and Teresa was shocked to see him actually able to sit and focus on teaching her what he probably considered basic mechanics. But she was also grateful for his patience- her studies became easier and the understanding quicker with him there to help her.

But while his tutoring helped, it also made her sleepy as his soothing voice washed over her. Teresa nodded a few times before quickly jerking herself awake and refocusing. She couldn't afford to sleep when the Doctor was teaching her so nicely…

* * *

Teresa woke up the next day in her bed, blinking in surprise at the comfy pillows underneath her cheek. She realized, to her embarrassment, that the Doctor must've carried her back to her room. She didn't even remember falling asleep… wait, she did.

Teresa's cheeks went bright red as she remembered her eyes becoming heavy as the Doctor explained the major components of common spaceship engines. She must've fallen asleep mid-lecture, and she sighed.

 _That's really embarrassing._ She thought in mortification.

Quickly getting dressed, she headed down the stairs to the console, spotting the Doctor as he wandered about. Thankfully, it appeared she hadn't hopped in time yet.

He saw her as she hesitated in the doorway, and he waved her over calling excitedly: "I was thinking we could go to the planet Barcelona. I never actually took you, and Donna kept whining that she wanted to see a planet anyway."

Teresa smiled, nodding slightly. He raised a brow questioningly as he noticed her hesitant expression, but then he was surprised as she blurted: "Sorry I fell asleep on you like that. I honestly didn't mean to, and it was really rude when you were helping me. I didn't even say thank you for offering to teach me, so by the way, thank you."

The Doctor blinked in surprise, but he smiled softly when she finished.

"It really wasn't any trouble, and I actually enjoyed it." He told her gently and Teresa snorted skeptically.

He grinned and then asked lightly: "How was your sleep? It looked like you hadn't slept in a while."

It was Teresa's turn to snort slightly as she shrugged, answering thoughtfully: "You know, it actually was really nice. I don't remember the last time I slept that well, which is probably not healthy."

The Doctor chuckled as he agreed: "Yeah, probably not."

Teresa smiled and walked over to join him by the console. As she leaned on the console, Teresa asked curiously: "How come you're always so energetic even though you barely sleep?"

"Ah, well, Time Lord." The Doctor explained. "I only need to sleep about once every two weeks, three if I'm pushing for what humans would call a really late night. And it'd be more like three and a half weeks for me to feel like what humans call an 'all-nighter'."

Teresa blinked in surprise, before she muttered: "Well, that explains a lot more."

"Hm?" He asked curiously, and Teresa explained with a small smile: "I could never really understand how you managed to always move about even though I was exhausted from the same lack of sleep. If you don't need it, it explains a lot more."

The Doctor chuckled again, and then laughed as Teresa added, cocking her head thoughtfully: "What do you do when your companions sleep then? I mean, not me usually since I tend to hop in and out, but like Donna or Martha?"

The Doctor was still grinning as he replied cheerfully: "Oh, it's a great time to catch up on reading. Mostly science. Sometimes I just tinker about the console, and I sometimes pop out for a short trip while everyone else is sleeping."

Teresa's eyes dimmed a little and she said a little forlornly: "That sounds rather lonely."

The Doctor smiled gently as he answered softly: "It's been better ever since you came along. You usually stay up with me."

"I do?" Teresa asked in surprise. While it was true she tended to stay awake longer than 24 hours when she was jumping timelines and consequently adventures, she also crashed for hours afterwards. Teresa wouldn't say that she exactly stayed up with the Doctor any longer than the companions did really.

But the Doctor nodded as he answered lightly: "You do. And starting yesterday night for you, it actually becomes rather regular for you to join me in the library, doing your studies. It's greater fun for me too- it gets boring being on my own. Much better to watch you."

Teresa wrinkled her nose and she asked a little put out: "So you basically just like watching me struggle through what you know."

"A little bit, yeah." The Doctor answered breezily and Teresa made a face, making him laugh.

The Doctor added sincerely: "But mostly because it's brilliant to see you trying so hard to learn. It's saved me a few times in the past, and I've always wondered when it started. It's also always interesting to see where you are, knowing how you'll improve in the future."

"Really?" Teresa asked, somewhat skeptical but mostly hopeful.

The Doctor nodded as he promised: "Really."

Teresa beamed, happy to know she would make progress and useful progress at that. The Doctor smiled back at her before he clapped his hands. Rubbing them together gleefully, the Doctor returned to his original subject, asking excitedly: "So, Barcelona?"

"Shouldn't you wait for Donna to wake up?" Teresa asked laughingly, and the Doctor wrinkled his nose.

"Fine." He said sulkily, and Teresa laughed at him.

She cooed as she leaned in, teasing him: "Aw, is the poor Doctor sulky because he didn't get to show-off and fly off into space?"

His eyes narrowed, and then a mischievous gleam entered his eye. Teresa blinked, and before she knew it the Doctor had pulled a lever, sending the Tardis spinning and Teresa crashing into the Doctor's arms.

"Doctor?!" Teresa cried in alarm and he shouted delightedly: "Well, you had a point. I wanted to set us off, and why not wake Donna up while I'm at it?"

"You did this just to wake Donna up? What's wrong with knocking on her bedroom door?" Teresa cried as she hung onto the Doctor with one hand and the console with her other.

The Doctor answered blithely: "She told me off for it once before. Now she can't get angry and accuse me of never listening to her."

"I don't think she'll care about the details when she gets angry at you anyway." Teresa replied dryly. Her words came true about two seconds later, when Donna stormed into the console room as best as she could while the whole Tardis continued to spin and shake.

"Spaceman!" Donna shrieked angrily, and the Doctor called cheerfully: "Hello, Donna! So glad you could join us."

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Some of us were trying to sleep!" Donna yelled at him as she clung onto the stair rails.

"Told you." Teresa told the Doctor, even as they all hung on tight to stay upright through the rocking.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he answered impatiently: "Why sleep when we could be doing so many other things?"

"You were happy to just sit around when Terry was sleeping!" Donna shouted furiously, trying to keep upright even as the Tardis gave a particularly violent jerk.

The Doctor clutched Teresa to him, holding her safely as he told Donna as though it was obvious: "Well, yeah, but she's my angel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teresa demanded, and the Doctor replied a little quickly: "You said it yourself- you don't get to sleep like a normal person because you keep hopping along my timeline. So I like to let you fully rest when you can."

"So how come I can't be left to fully rest when _I_ can?" Donna demanded, scowling at the Doctor.

He scowled back at her, giving her a pointed look, while Teresa ordered: "Doctor, you've made your point, can you land us now?"

"Hold on!" The Doctor called, and he pulled the lever while twirling a knob. The Tardis wheezed and with an almighty crash she landed, throwing them all to the ground. The Doctor laughed happily as he hopped back to his feet, reaching out a hand to help Teresa up.

"Donna?" The blonde girl called worriedly as she turned to check on said woman, only to be met with a fuming redhead.

Donna demanded as she glared at the Doctor: "What was that for?"

"Nothing- just thought I should get us going on our way and you warned me before not to 'disturb your beauty sleep' by knocking, so I didn't." The Doctor answered cheekily. Donna's eyes narrowed and Teresa sighed.

"It was my fault." She admitted to the other woman sheepishly. "I was teasing him and accidentally provoked it."

"Of course you did." Donna sighed as she pushed off the ground. "And just like him to act on provocation! Or rather, just like a man, as my old mum would say."

The Doctor pouted while Teresa laughed, admitting: "Sounds like something your mum would say."

"Oh, don't you believe it!" Donna chuckled with the blonde girl, and the Doctor interjected impatiently: "All right, if you're done-"

"Oh no, you don't." Donna interrupted, pointing a finger at him threateningly. "You don't get to interrupt me when you've just woken me, and very rudely at that."

He frowned, sulking a little as Teresa laughed again. Donna turned back to the blonde girl, asking: "Now, where were we?"

"Your mum." Teresa chortled, making Donna laugh as well.

The Doctor smiled a little unwillingly, their infectious laughter rubbing off on him a little. Donna asked suddenly, sounding rather curious: "Actually, speaking of my mum- Terry, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your parents. What were they like?"

"Oh, my parents are dead." Teresa answered, sounding a little surprised. When Donna's eyes widened in shock, Teresa smiled a little wryly as she explained: "I was orphaned as a baby- apparently I was just found on a doorstep."

The Doctor had tensed slightly, but neither woman noticed as Teresa continued with a shrug: "No note or anything, so I never found out who my parents were or what happened to them."

"I'm so sorry." Donna whispered, looking both apologetic and sympathetic. She was surprised when Teresa smiled, and shook her head.

"No, don't be." Teresa told Donna warmly. "I had a happy life despite that, and I've never really regretted anything. I didn't even try find them- if they left me, it would have been for a reason and I didn't want to waste time pining for what could have been."

Donna smiled at the brave girl, and impulsively hugged her. Teresa blinked in surprise, but grinned back when Donna cooed: "Oh, you special girl. You're a ray of sunshine, and it's admirable, did you know that?"

Teresa laughed a little, but it faded a little as she glanced over at the Doctor. She was surprised to see a pensive, almost sad expression on his face, and she wondered if she would tell a younger Doctor about her parents in her future. It seemed the only explanation for his reaction.

"Tell you what," Donna went on, breaking Teresa from her thoughts, "forget angel, you're a saint. Saint Teresa, how about it?"

Teresa smiled a little at that, while the Doctor called indignantly: "Oi! Don't just go changing my angel's name!"

"I'm not, I'm giving her a more appropriate title." Donna retorted, making Teresa laugh at them as the Doctor countered: "'Angel' is appropriate, and it suits her! She's an angel, my angel, and I'll bet she prefers to be called 'angel'. Isn't that right, angel?" He asked Teresa, who just blinked.

"That was a lot of angels." The blonde girl commented, making the Doctor roll his eyes while Donna guffawed.

Teresa smiled and she added as she nudged the Doctor playfully: "But yes, I do prefer 'angel'. Both are a little extreme, but 'saint' sounds too… saintly."

"You see." The Doctor said proudly as he threw his arm around Teresa's shoulders smugly.

Donna rolled her eyes as she replied: "Oh, of course she would take your side."

But she was smiling, and there was no bite to her words. Teresa grinned back, and then laughed once more as the Doctor said, beaming: "So, now can we go see Barcelona?"

*A/N So this is what happens when you don't want to study... I really hope everyone else is having better luck than me X.X


	16. 42

The first thing that hit her was the heat. It was incredibly hot and as soon as she landed after transporting from Eleven's Tardis, Teresa found herself sweating profusely, despite her bare legs.

"Who're you?" A man asked her incredulously as she appeared literally out of thin air before him. He glanced down and added: "And what are you wearing?"

Teresa glanced down with a sigh. She was dressed in her slippers, pajamas and dressing gown, having been on her way back to her room from the bathroom.

 _Great_. She thought, but aloud she replied: "My name's Teresa Storm, and let's just say I'm not from around here."

"No kidding." He scoffed but Teresa ignored that as she looked around.

She was in some sort of engine room and she asked with a frown: "Where am I?"

"How'd you get on this ship?" The man demanded and Teresa rolled her eyes as she said: "I asked first."

He narrowed his eyes but answered: "S.S. Pentallian."

Teresa's eyes widened and she asked slowly: "As in, the spaceship that's going to crash into the sun?"

"How'd you know that?" He asked suspiciously, but she was saved from answering as Captain McDonnell and Ashton returned to try and start repairs.

"Who're you?" McDonnell demanded, but the Doctor answered her question as he arrived behind and shouted: "Terry!"

"Doctor!" Teresa called in relief, and she blinked in surprise as he hugged her tight.

"When did you get here?" He asked as he let go and she explained: "I just got here."

He eyed her outfit and sighed.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked and she nodded, saying defensively: "How was I supposed to know I'd end up on a spaceship spiraling down towards a sun?"

He grinned, when McDonnell demanded: "Can someone tell me what is going on and who this is?"

"Terry Storm, she's with me." The Doctor said proudly as he wrapped an arm around Teresa's side. She blinked a little, hearing a double meaning in his tone and action, but that couldn't be right, could it?

The man she'd met first, Scannell, said skeptically: "She looks a little young to be your assistant or girlfriend."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." The Doctor replied promptly, before rubbing his hands together and ordering: "Now come on, we've got a lot of work to do. Move!"

They scattered and Teresa followed the Doctor, feeling a little lost and more than a little helpless. She'd spent the past couple days between travels studying, but this was still far out of her depth, and the Doctor seemed to notice as he asked her while he worked some cables: "How early is this for you?"

"About ten days since I started travelling. I just went on a fun trip with your future self, and I came from Christmas dinner with you after the Sycorax thing before that." She told him and he glanced at her in almost amusement.

"That early, huh." He murmured, sounding oddly… put out. He groaned under his breath: "Why do the Gods hate me?"

She stared at him, but he waved it away as he said: "Come on, just do what I tell you then."

She nodded, and they began to quickly start trying to repair the engine. The Doctor called through the intercom at one point: "Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?"

Teresa hesitated as Abi called back: "He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know. "

She wondered if and when she could interfere. Despite the Doctor's reassurance, her last trip had severely shaken her, but her wish to help battled intensely with the knowledge that one severely wrong move and she might cause a tear in the fabric of time.

Deciding on a safer option, she quickly pulled the Doctor aside and whispered: "Have you seen Korwin yet?"

He nodded, looking at her with sharp eyes and she saw the silent question in them. She nodded, admitting: "I don't really know how much I can give away, but I'll tell you it's got to do with the sun."

The Doctor frowned but nodded, knowing not to push for more. He moved back to the intercom, and Teresa chewed her lip. She decided rather be safe than sorry and quickly looked up the map to the med-centre while the Doctor called: "Martha? Riley? How're you doing?"

"Area twenty nine at the door to twenty eight." Martha replied, and the Doctor whipped out his glasses, saying urgently: "Yeah, you've got to move faster."

"We're doing our best." Martha snapped and Teresa scolded as the Doctor left the intercom on loudspeaker and ran back to her: "Don't pressure them even more!"

"Terry?" Martha's voice called and Teresa shouted: "Hi, Martha!"

"Oh my God, it's good to hear you again." Martha called happily and Teresa smiled, not wanting to say this was her first time meeting Martha, while the Doctor rolled his eyes.

Riley interrupted as he read the next question: "Find the next number in the sequence 313, 331, 367."

"What?" He asked in confusion and Martha accused: "You said the crew knew all the answers."

"The crew's changed since we set the questions." Riley explained and Martha said in disbelief: "You're joking."

"379." The Doctor shouted quickly, and Martha asked: "What?"

The Doctor said urgently: "It's a sequence of happy primes. 379."

"Happy what?" Martha asked, and the Doctor snapped: "Just enter it."

Riley called: "Are you sure? We only get one chance."

"Yes, he's sure." Teresa shouted while the Doctor explained rapidly: "Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now type it in!" He ordered.

He turned to McDonnell as she climbed down the steps next to him as he said: "I don't know, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?"

McDonnell just gave him a look while Teresa smiled.

"I appreciated it." She told him and he beamed, while Martha called: "We're through!"

The Doctor called: "Keep moving, fast as you can. And, Martha, be careful." He glanced at Teresa as he warned Martha: "There may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free." Martha retorted, and the Doctor replied lightly: "Will do, thanks."

He then moved back to the engines as the computer announced: "Impact in thirty fifty."

The Doctor muttered to the crew as he held up the destroyed parts: "We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on, think. Resources. What have we got?"

The crew sighed, trying to think, when Martha called: "Doctor? Terry?"

"What is it now?" He shouted, annoyed, and Martha asked: "Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles. That's pre-download."

"Elvis." He replied, and then corrected: "No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Er, er." He hit himself on the back of his head as he tried to think.

"Oh, what was that remix? Er," he muttered before giving up and yelling: "I don't know. I am a bit busy."

"Elvis!" Teresa shouted, and Martha asked: "You sure?"

"I remembered this, just in case it ever came up in a quiz show or something." She replied.

The Doctor meanwhile had turned back to the crew as he asked: "Now, where was I? 'Here comes the sun'. No, resources."

Teresa snorted, but he ignored it as he said to the crew: "So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that… Ah!" He lit up.

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship." McDonnell realized, and the Doctor said: "Exactly. At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

She gave him a level look, and then said flatly: "That… is brilliant."

Teresa smiled as the Doctor crowed: "I know. See?" He turned to Scannell. "Tiny glimmer of hope."

"If it works." Scannell muttered, and Teresa corrected: "It will."

McDonnell agreed: "You're going to make it work."

Scannell smiled just a little before he moved off to do his job. The whole crew grinned and the Doctor said happily: "That told him."

He turned to Teresa, beaming and she laughed at him.

"Tell me I'm not brilliant." He teased and she laughed as she replied: "You're brilliant."

He grinned and pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground and making her yelp in surprise. He let go quickly as the computer called: "Impact in twenty nine forty six."

"Right, probably not the time." The Doctor said quickly as he pulled Teresa with him back to the console.

"Take those wires, and plug them here." He instructed her, and she did as she was told as he began to sonic another part of the computer.

They were interrupted as Abi called: "Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me."

Teresa's face drained of colour, and she turned and ran out of the room. The Doctor saw her and he called to Abi urgently: "What do you mean?"

"Well," Abi explained, "Korwin's body's changing. His whole biological make-up. It's impossible."

Teresa was running down the corridors as fast as she could, kicking off her slippers along the way to go faster, and she was about halfway there when Abi called in a frightened voice: "This is Med-centre. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

She ran down the last corridor as Abi repeated desperately: "Urgent assistance!"

Teresa pushed herself faster, knowing she was almost out of time and she burst into the med-centre just as Abi cowered by the metal x-ray shield. Korwin was saying in that dark, menacing voice: "Burn with me."

Teresa looked around desperately and spotted a metal stool. Grabbing it, she clobbered Korwin over the head, and he collapsed while she ran over to grab Abi, saying urgently: "Come on!"

She dragged the woman out of the med-centre as Korwin slowly got back to his feet, and he said in that dark voice again: "Burn with me."

"Abi, run!" Teresa ordered, pushing down the corridor and away from the infected man.

Abi ran, Teresa checking behind them, and she ran right into the Doctor's chest as Abi ran into Scannell. Teresa yelped a little in surprise and the Doctor gripped her demanding as he checked her frantically: "Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

"Doctor, I'm fine. Promise." Teresa replied, a little taken aback by how strong his reaction was.

He checked her anyway before he looked her in the eye and scolded: "Don't ever do something so dangerous ever again!"

She frowned as she snapped: "So first you yell at me for letting someone die, now you're yelling at me for saving someone?"

"You know that I didn't mean that." He groaned, and she said pointedly: "You did at the time. Besides, it's my decision and I don't want to see people die when I could save them, Doctor."

"Terry," he grasped her shoulders as he said softly, "I don't want you risking your life and running brashly into dangerous situations to save someone. There are better ways, and I just don't want to see you hurt."

She blinked at him, not knowing how to respond to that. He glanced down and added: "And don't your feet hurt?"

She shook her head, faintly amused, when McDonnell interrupted impatiently: "Right, now that you two are done with your lover's spat, can someone tell me what happened?"

Teresa blushed a little but quickly turned to her to answer, feeling somewhat uncomfortable: "It was Korwin. He's been infected and he can do endo… Endothermic vaporization?"

She glanced at the Doctor questioningly, wondering if she'd said it right. His brows rose as he asked: "Burning someone into complete oblivion?"

She nodded.

"That's the one." She confirmed. "He can burn people. 'Burn with me'." She quoted.

"That's what we heard Korwin say." Scannell said slowly, and Teresa nodded.

McDonnell said sharply: "No way. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporise people. He's human! Scannell, tell them!"

The man hesitated, but the Doctor ignored her as he took off for the med-centre. They followed, McDonnell refusing to look at Teresa. The blonde girl felt horrible, but she knew that hiding or refuting the truth would turn out disastrous for them. Korwin's ability could wipe them all out in seconds.

They walked into the centre to see that the Doctor had found Korwin's scan results, and he was murmuring: "His bioscan results. Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen."

He looked up at McDonnell as he said incredulously: "Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed."

She snatched the scans from him as she denied: "The test results are wrong."

"They aren't wrong." Abi said shakily. McDonnell glared at her but Abi said sadly: "I'm sorry, but I checked them myself. They, they were right, even though they're impossible."

"But what is it, though?" The Doctor wondered. "A parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?"

Teresa winced at his insensitivity as McDonnell cried, borderline hysterical: "Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment."

He ignored her words as he stared McDonnell down and asked quickly: "Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently?"

She shook her head and he tried: "Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" McDonnell demanded, and the Doctor said sternly: "We've got to stop him before he kills someone."

"We're just a cargo ship." McDonnell replied tensely. He examined her, clearly thinking there must be something more, but McDonnell was now overwhelmed.

She turned away and Scannell murmured: "Doctor, if you give her a minute."

The Doctor watched with tense shoulders, and Scannell moved to check on his captain. The Doctor turned to Teresa expectantly and she nodded at the silent question.

"What though?" He whispered and she answered back quietly: "I told you, it's got to do with the sun."

He frowned again, but McDonnell turned back to them at that moment, muttering: "I need to warn the crew."

She walked over to the intercom, calling: "Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think he tried to kill Abi Lerner and the Doctor's friend. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood, Captain." Ashton called back.

Teresa frowned, feeling like she was forgetting something, but McDonnell asked the Doctor: "Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?"

"I don't know." The Doctor replied, glancing at Teresa.

McDonnell saw the look, and the girl's grim face, and she snapped at them: "Don't lie to me. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope."

The Doctor glanced at Teresa for confirmation as he said slowly: "From what I can tell, the parasite's too aggressive."

Teresa nodded sadly and he sighed. He turned to McDonnell and told her quietly: "Your husband's gone. There's no way back. I'm sorry."

McDonnell nodded once and she murmured: "Thank you."

There was a beat of silence, and the Doctor questioned again, frowning deeply: "Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret? Because it's vital that you tell me."

McDonnell replied firmly: "I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

"Then why is this thing so interested in you?" The Doctor asked sternly, and McDonnell sighed: "I wish I knew."

"The parasite is linked to the sun we're being pulled into." Teresa suddenly said. The Doctor glanced at her, but she wasn't looking at any of them, looking down instead at her fingers as she played with them.

"What did you say?" McDonnell asked sharply, and Teresa repeated, looking up and staring directly at the woman: "The parasite is linked to the sun we're being pulled into."

The Doctor noticed that McDonnell seemed to stiffen at the words, and he wondered once again what the sun had anything to do with this.

Martha called to them: "Doctor, we're through to area seventeen."

"Keep going. You've got to get to area one and reboot those engines." The Doctor told them quickly. He added to the group: "Come on, we need to get back to that engine."

They nodded, and began to move again, heading back to the engine room, Teresa taking care of Abi as they went. The Doctor kept questioning McDonnell about the ship and what the crew had done recently, while Teresa frowned, trying to figure out why felt like she was forgetting something important.

They'd just reached a storage area when Martha cried over the intercom, clearly panicking: "Terry! Doctor! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock."

Teresa stopped dead, her face going white and her mouth falling open. "One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've got to help us!"

"Martha!" Teresa gasped, horrified that she'd forgotten, while McDonnell asked: "Why is this happening?"

"Stay here." The Doctor ordered as he turned to look at McDonnell sternly. "I mean it this time! Jump start those engines!"

He turned and ran, Teresa following as she cried: "Doctor, I'm so sorry, I forgot, I was so caught up with trying not to give too much away about the sun-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off as he grabbed her hand and they sprinted, Teresa desperately hoping they would get there in time. The Doctor would save Martha, she knew that, but it would come at a terrible cost. They ran into Area seventeen in time to see...

"Ashton!" Teresa gasped and the Doctor shouted: "That's enough!"

Ashton turned away to face them, his head covered by the helmet and his hand still on the keypad. Teresa's eyes widened while the Doctor asked darkly: "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me."

Ashton simply turned and punched his entire fist through the keypad.

"No, Martha!" Teresa screamed, taking a step forward, but the Doctor grabbed her quickly, pulling her behind him protectively as Ashton turned to them once more.

The Doctor taunted him darkly: "Come on. Let's see you."

"Doctor, no." Teresa warned, but Ashton stepped up, standing toe to toe with the Doctor. The Doctor ignored her as he murmured to Ashton: "I want to know what you really are."

"Doctor!" Teresa hissed, terrified as Ashton lifted his hand to his visor, getting ready to open it.

He suddenly fell back in pain and the Doctor stared in confusion, especially as Ashton suddenly straightened and then walked right past him and Teresa, heading away. Teresa dashed to the door to the escape pod, staring out in horror while the Doctor ran to the intercom.

"Terry? Terry!" Martha screamed as she saw Teresa at the door window, and Teresa quickly tried to open the door somehow while the Doctor called into the intercom: "McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead, Doctor." Scannell called back to him, while Teresa, unable to do anything with the broken keypad, screamed: "Martha!"

The Doctor looked up and ran over, just as the computer called: "Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod."

"Martha!" Teresa screamed as she banged on the door and Martha screamed back: "Terry!"

The Doctor joined her, staring out in horror as Teresa screamed: "Martha!"

"I'll save you!" The Doctor shouted at Martha, promising desperately as Teresa screamed for the girl and Martha cried back for them.

The pod jettisoned out and Teresa broke down as Martha's face filled with despair, and she mouthed to them two words before she disappeared from view: "I'm sorry."

* **Response to TercesTardis:** In answer to your question on my update schedule, I normally update every Friday, Saturday, Sunday. Times vary because I'm working on several stories right now, so depending on which one I'm feeling more inspiration for, depends on which chapter I write first each day but I usually do have a chapter for each story up by nighttime. That said, for the next few weeks, it may only be on weekends that I can update as I have a rather busy schedule over summer break :(


	17. 42 2

*A/N No, there is no misspelling in the title. It is really funny though.

As soon as Martha was out of sight, the Doctor turned to the intercom and called into it urgently as Teresa sobbed into the door: "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!"

"What for?" Scannell called back and the Doctor snapped sharply: "Just get down here!"

He turned back to Teresa, pulling her in for a reassuring hug as he soothed: "Terry, I promise I'll bring her back safely."

Teresa shook her head despairingly, whispering: "Oh, Doctor. This is my fault."

"No, it isn't. I promise you it isn't." He murmured, kissing the top of her head, but she shook her head.

"Doctor, when you go out there, you can't look at the sun. Promise me you won't look at the sun." She begged and he frowned at her.

"Why shouldn't I look at the sun?" He asked carefully, and she told him quietly: "It's alive. The thing inside Korwin and it spread to Ashton, it's from the sun, it's a part of it. It's a living star."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

"How did it get here?" He demanded and she shook her head, her eyes becoming hard with determination.

"I'll deal with that." She promised him as Scannell arrived with the spacesuit.

The Doctor frowned, but Teresa patted him as she told him firmly: "You need to save Martha. Just trust me."

He nodded at last and quickly strapped into the suit, Teresa helping him. Scannell watched anxiously and finally he burst out: "I can't let you do this."

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell." The Doctor said shortly. "You're not going to stop me."

Scannell protested: "You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that."

"Oh, just you watch." The Doctor retorted, and Scannell shouted urgently: "You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you. You," he nodded at Teresa, "shouldn't you be stopping him as his girlfriend?"

She sighed.

"I'm not his girlfriend, and the Doctor can survive this. I know that." She told the man, and he glanced at the Doctor, noticing the Doctor wince at her denial.

Scannell threw up his hands, exasperated with this confusing pair, but Teresa snapped her fingers in front of him and ordered: "Focus."

The Doctor added as he explained: "If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor," Scannell began in protest, but Teresa cut in: "Scannell, shut up. Trust me, we know what we're doing."

The Doctor nodded at her and placed his helmet on. Teresa watched him anxiously because, despite her confident tone, she was honestly terrified for him. As the Doctor began to walk away, Teresa grabbed his hand and forced him to look back at her.

"Remember your promise. Don't look at the sun." She warned him and he nodded.

"I promised, didn't I?" He asked, slightly teasing but she had no hint of humour on her face as she pointed out: "And you lie. So don't you lie this time."

He nodded, looking her in the eye as he promised: "I won't."

She let him go and he stepped into the airlock. The computer announced: "Decompression initiated."

Teresa watched as the Doctor stepped out just as the computer said: "Impact in twelve fifty five."

As soon as he was out the door, Teresa turned to Scannell and she ordered: "Scannell, I need you to go and empty out all the fuel on this ship."

He stared at her like she was out of her mind but she said sharply: "Do it! It's why that thing infected Korwin and it won't get better until you empty out all of that fuel!"

He nodded and ran off for the doors that would lead him to the engines and the vents, calling for McDonnell and Abi to join with him. Teresa waited by the doors anxiously, waiting for the Doctor to get back inside.

As soon as he was back in the airlock, she knew something was wrong. He was hunched over in pain and he barely managed to crawl out of the airlock and avoid being hit by the returning pod.

"Doctor!" Teresa screamed as Martha climbed out of the pod.

Teresa ran for him and turned him to face her, her stomach dropping when she saw he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"You bloody idiot, you looked, didn't you!" Teresa cried in terror and he groaned while Martha ran to join them, asking in confusion: "Terry? Doctor? What's happening?"

Teresa turned to them quickly as she barked out: "Riley, get out there and help Scannell and McDonnell, you need to empty that fuel right now! Vent the engines!"

He hesitated and she snarled: "Go!"

He ran and Teresa turned to Martha, saying desperately: "Martha, help me, we need to get him to the med-centre."

"Terry!" The Doctor groaned and she gripped him as Martha moved to help her pick him up.

"Terry!" He called as he writhed against their hands and she said desperately: "I'm here, I've got you and we're taking you to the med-centre."

"I need-!" He began and she interjected: "I know, stasis chamber, freeze you below minus two hundred."

"Terry." He moaned in pain and her eyes filled with tears as she told him: "I'm right here, I've got you. Why did you have to look, idiot."

She sobbed a little as she and Martha grabbed onto him while he groaned and grit his teeth against the pain. McDonnell ran to join them, wanting to know what had happened and Teresa screamed at her: "It's all your fault, why did you have to use the sun as fuel, why?!"

McDonnell stared at the hysterical woman and the writhing man, and all she could think to ask was: "What?"

"Korwin got infected, your ship's in pieces, and the Doctor's infected because you did an illegal fusion scoop! That sun is alive, and you used it for fuel!" Teresa yelled at her and McDonnell demanded: "How do you know?"

"Because it's living inside me!" The Doctor screamed in agony.

His eyes opened slightly against his will, revealing the brilliant white light inside him before he forced them shut again.

"Oh, my God." McDonnell gasped and the Doctor screamed at her, his voice laced with tortured pain: "That sun is a living organism and you scooped out its heart to use as cheap fuel! Why didn't you scan?!"

McDonnell cried: "It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal."

The Doctor screamed: "Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should've scanned!"

He screamed in pain and Teresa urged Martha: "Come on! Get him to the med-centre."

She and Martha half-led half-dragged him as he screamed and writhed, and the Doctor screamed as they went: "Hurry up!"

"We're trying!" Martha cried, panicking, but the Doctor screamed: "It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets!"

As they got to the med-centre, Teresa called to Martha urgently: "Martha, can you work that chamber?"

Martha ran to read the manual as Teresa hauled the Doctor onto the chamber table. She moved to help Martha, but the Doctor cried frantically: "Terry? Terry, where are you?"

"Here, I'm here." She said hastily going back to him as he begged: "Don't let go! Don't let me go!"

She clutched his hand as McDonnell stood to the side, eyes wide and filled with guilt. But as Martha began to press the machine and Teresa clutched the Doctor's hand, McDonnell cried: "No, you don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures."

"Yes, he can. Now please, just leave us alone." Teresa begged, out of her mind with worry as the Doctor continued to grunt with pain.

As Martha typed, the Doctor bit out: "Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more."

Teresa looked at Martha, and the other girl nodded, showing she had heard and understood. The Doctor gasped again in pain and he clutched Teresa's hand as he called desperately: "Terry?"

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving you, I promise." She soothed, sweeping his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

He begged: "It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all. I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"You're fine, you'll be fine. I promise." Teresa said almost crying now as she clutched his hand.

She glanced at Martha and the other girl asked as her finger hovered over the button: "Are you ready?"

"Doctor?" Teresa asked and he whimpered: "No."

Teresa just nodded and Martha pressed the button as Teresa rolled the Doctor into the chamber, letting go of his hand. He began to scream as the temperature fell and he began to freeze, and Teresa clasped her hands together in a silent prayer, hoping they'd be able to save him. But the machine shut down at negative seventy degrees and her heart stopped.

"No!" The Doctor cried. "Terry, Martha, you can't stop it. Not yet. "

"What happened?" Martha asked, and Teresa said in despair: "Korwin."

McDonnell confirmed: "Power's been cut in Engineering."

"Korwin?" Martha asked, and McDonnell said grimly: "Leave it to me."

Teresa glanced up as the woman left, and she called: "McDonnell." The woman glanced back and Teresa said softly: "For what it's worth, I forgive you. You didn't know."

The woman didn't answer, just leaving and Teresa turned back to Martha and the Doctor. A part of her blamed McDonnell, but she also knew that one act didn't make a person evil. McDonnell cared for her crew and for her husband, and to lose them as she had today was probably more punishment enough for her actions.

As the Doctor began to scream again in pain, Teresa returned her attention to the situation at hand, and she waited anxiously for the crew to vent the engines.

"He's defrosting." Martha said worriedly, and the Doctor called: "Terry, Martha, listen! I've only got a moment. You've got to go!"

"No way." Martha snapped, and the Doctor cried: "Go get rid of the sun particles in the fuel!"

"We're not leaving you!" Martha shouted, and he screamed: "Go!"

Martha hesitated, dithering, and Teresa nodded at her.

"Go, I'll stay with him." She said, and Martha nodded, taking off at a run.

"No, Terry, you go too!" The Doctor screamed and she shouted back: "No! I sent Martha away to keep her safe, but you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

He screamed again in pain before he begged her: "Please, Terry, I don't know how much longer I can hold!"

"Which is why I won't leave you!" She yelled at him and he shouted her: "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then you should've thought of that before you looked at the sun! You promised me!" Teresa yelled back, the tears she'd been fighting starting to slip down her cheeks.

At that moment, McDonnell's voice called: "Riley, Scannell. I'm sorry."

Teresa bowed her head and sobbed when the computer said: "Exterior airlock open."

She knew the woman was now dead, taking her husband with her out into space. Teresa fell to the ground as the ship shook and the computer called: "Impact in two seventeen."

The Doctor's cry made her whip around to see he'd fallen out of the stasis chamber and her heart dropped.

"Doctor?" She asked cautiously and he called frantically: "Terry!"

"Doctor, I'm here." She reached out her hand to him, but he shied away as he cried: "I can't, I can't fight it. Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Teresa argued, and he screamed: "Run! Give it back or," his voice changed, becoming dark, "burn with me."

His eyes began to open, even as she could tell he fought against it. Teresa's heart stopped, as he screamed and she ran quickly out of the med-centre, hiding behind the door.

"Burn with me." The Doctor said in that dark voice again and she clutched her hands tightly, praying for the crew to pull through. She sagged in relief as the computer called: "Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress."

The Doctor screamed before the sound trailed off and Teresa peered around to see him keel over.

"Doctor!" She cried, running in to check on him as he lay in a daze.

"Doctor?" She asked and he blinked at her.

"Terry." He whispered and Teresa sobbed: "Doctor."

She reached out to him, hugging him tight and he hugged her back just as tightly. His lips moved through her hair as he kissed all along her head, and for once she didn't care she was just so happy to have him back all right.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." She scolded, sobbing into his shoulder and he murmured against her hair: "Aye, aye, Captain."

She laughed hysterically, pulling back a little and he brushed away her tears as she continued to cry.

"Sorry." He murmured. "I seem to be making you cry a lot lately."

"Shut up." She wailed as she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her head over and over again as she sobbed.

She suddenly pulled back, startling him, and she asked still half-hysterical: "Where's Martha?"

She turned around, looking for the other companion and it was at that moment that said young woman came running down the corridors shouting: "Terry! Doctor!"

"Martha!" Teresa exclaimed, stumbling to her feet and hugging the girl as she cried all over again. Martha laughed in relief as she hugged her fried while the Doctor climbed to his feet and watched them proudly. Martha spotted him and opened her arms to him and he joined them in a triple hug, he and Martha laughing as Teresa continued to cry through the reunion.

* * *

The trio stood in front of the Tardis as Scannell said in disbelief: "This is never your ship."

Riley and Abi were looking equally doubtful while the Doctor said proudly: "Compact, eh? And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel." Martha pointed out, but Riley explained: "We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick us up soon enough."

"Though," Scannell sighed, "how we explain what happened…"

"Just tell them." Teresa said softly.

He glanced at her as the Doctor nodded and added: "That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing."

He smiled as Scannell nodded, and then took Teresa's hand and led her into the Tardis.

"So." He said lightly as they walked towards the console but she whirled on him, and he cringed. He'd seen this coming.

"Why didn't you listen to me, you bloody idiot!" She scolded. She'd calmed down somewhat from earlier, but her emotions were still everywhere and her nerves were frayed.

"Sorry, it was an accident, I swear." The Doctor began, and Teresa cried in disbelief: "How can you 'accidentally' look at a burning sun?"

"I was climbing back in and I accidentally looked at it when I was looking for Martha." He explained. "Then it sort of… hooked me in. I couldn't look away."

She deflated, unable to argue with that and she sighed.

"I was worried." She told him severely and he cracked a smile.

"Don't do it again." She warned him and he laughed.

"I'll try." He promised and she rolled her eyes.

"Liar." Teresa muttered, but it was light and teasing, and the Doctor grinned. Martha walked in then, and Teresa grinned at the silly grin on her face.

Martha pretended not to see the blonde girl's knowing smile as she teased the Doctor: "So. Didn't really need you in the end, did we? Just need Terry, as usual."

"Oi." He said lightly and Martha laughed as she asked: "Are you doing to deny it?"

"No." The Doctor replied easily and they all laughed.

The Doctor suggested brightly: "Now, what do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?"

"Whatever you like." Martha replied as Teresa smiled and nodded easily.

"By the way," the Doctor said casually, "you'll be needing this."

He held up the Tardis key, and Martha's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked excitedly, and he grinned.

"Frequent flier's privilege." He teased, and Martha laughed as Teresa clapped and hugged the other girl.

Martha's face then dropped as she said with wide eyes: "Oh, no. Mum."

Teresa's face dropped too, remembering what was happening at Francine's house right now. But she couldn't let that spoiler be known at all, and it was one timeline she was definitely cautious not to mess with.

So when the Doctor glanced over at her, she just smiled and asked: "Ice skating on mineral lakes?"

"Oh, you'll love it." He promised, and then glanced at her. "Though, you might want to change first."

He gestured at her pajamas and now bare feet, and she laughed, nodding.

"Maybe, yeah." She agreed as Martha hung up on her mum.

"Okay, so?" Martha asked, and the Doctor grinned. He flipped switches and pressed buttons before he reached the last switch. He looked at the girls, and both of them grinned at him.

He smiled and pulled the switch, shouting: "Allons-y!"

Teresa and Martha laughed as the Tardis took off and they headed off on another adventure. It would only be half-way through ice-skating that Teresa remembered to tell Martha this was her first time meeting the companion, making Martha stare and the Doctor laugh so hard he fell on his butt on the frozen lake.


	18. Silence in the Library

Teresa blinked as she looked around. Thankfully, this time she'd actually been awake and properly dressed in a skirt and jumper when she jumped. Unfortunately, she had been cooking lunch, which meant one, she was hungry when she landed and two, the Doctor was in for a lovely surprise as the stove burnt the egg she'd been frying. Unless Sexy was a dear, and switched it off for her.

Teresa now looked around to see she was in what appeared to be a giant library, and she caught sight of the Doctor and Donna a few steps below her, their backs turned to her as the Doctor was saying cheerfully: "You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end."

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Donna pointed out and the Doctor muttered: "I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at-"

"You are." Teresa said cheekily as she walked down to the pair.

They turned and it was quite comical how both their expressions lit up in the same way.

"Terry!" They both cried happily and she laughed. Donna ran up first, grabbing the girl in a hug while the Doctor pouted, making Teresa laugh harder.

"Lovely to see you again, Donna." Teresa said cheerfully and the redhead beamed as she said: "Look at you! You look so young!"

Teresa chuckled as she walked down to hug the Doctor, saying lightly: "I take it you've been with my future self recently?"

"Yes, your brunette self was around for a while actually." Donna said blithely and Teresa mused: "You know, I never did figure it out. Why would I dye my hair brown of all colours?"

She turned to the Doctor expectantly and was surprised to see him look a little uncomfortable.

"Er, spoilers actually. And hello, by the way." He told her and she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, fine, be that way. And yes, hello." She grumbled and Donna chuckled.

She patted the girl on the head as she said kindly: "Don't worry, one day you'll be the one who knows everything and is having to hide the future from his past selves."

"I'm already doing that somewhat." Teresa pointed out and Donna chuckled as she said a little mysteriously: "Yes, but you don't know where your place in that is. It'll be tougher for you in your future to keep it quiet, I'll tell you that much."

"Donna." The Doctor warned, and the woman just smiled good-naturedly while Teresa shrugged and commented: "So, going back to before I interrupted."

She leaned on the balcony, looking out into the whole city that was The Library.

"Doctor." She prompted and he grinned.

He began: "This is the biggest library in the universe." Donna nodded, not understanding, and the Doctor pointed out: "So where is everyone?"

Donna realized too as she stared out at the completely empty city.

"It's silent." The Doctor murmured before moving to sonic a nearby information screen while Donna asked skeptically: "The library?"

"The planet. The whole planet." The Doctor corrected as he read the screen.

Donna looked around and suggested: "Maybe it's a Sunday."

Teresa chuckled as the Doctor replied promptly: "No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring."

Donna looked at him in disbelief, then at Teresa who just shook her head with an amused expression. Donna rolled her eyes and suggested: "Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet."

Teresa grinned at Donna's mocking tone, making the redhead wink at her, while the Doctor said slowly: "Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system."

"Doctor, why are we here?" Donna asked, annoyed. "Really, why?"

Teresa smiled as the Doctor replied lightly: "Oh, you know, just passing."

"No, seriously." Donna said firmly, missing how the screen beeped. "It was all 'let's hit the beach', then Terry disappears again, and suddenly we're in a library. Why?"

"Now that's interesting." The Doctor murmured and Donna asked in surprise: "What?"

"Scanning for life forms." The Doctor explained. "If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us," he indicated the screen showing the number '3', "I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home."

Donna nodded, and the Doctor pressed on the keyboard as he said: "But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life."

The screen displayed rapidly increasing numbers until it read: 'Error 1,000,000,000,000 lifeform number capped at maximum record.'

"A million, million." The Doctor pointed out. "Gives up after that. A million, million."

They all looked out at the completely empty city and Donna said in shock: "But there's nothing here. There's no one."

"And not a sound." Teresa pointed out, and the Doctor murmured: "A million. million life forms, and silence in the library."

Donna pointed out: "But there's no one here. There's just books." She pointed at said objects as she protested: "I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive."

Teresa raised her brows while the Doctor's face became pensive and Donna's took a mixed of resigned realization.

The three of them all reached for a book, when suddenly a voice called: "Welcome."

Teresa jumped as Donna and the Doctor flinched, before she giggled and the Doctor and Donna made faces.

"That came from here." Donna muttered, pointing back into the building and the Doctor muttered: "Yeah."

They both glared at Teresa who was cracking up, and she gasped between laughs: "Sorry… but your… faces…were ab…solutely…priceless!"

She carried on laughing as Donna looked annoyed and the Doctor frowned petulantly. Donna turned and stormed off ahead into the library while the Doctor raised his brows at Teresa as she finally calmed down. He folded his arms but she just smiled as she stood up.

"Come on." She told him as she walked up and called: "Donna, wait up!"

The Doctor shook his head, sighing, but a small smile appeared on his face as he caught up with Teresa, and the pair walked over to Donna who was waiting by the door. The Doctor casually took Teresa's hand and she blinked down at it in surprise.

He usually didn't take her hand unless it was to run, but he'd done it so nonchalantly that she was taken aback. Donna didn't tease them either, which meant it was so common she didn't find it interesting anymore, and Teresa wondered why that was. But she was more anxious about what was to come to really put much more thought into the gesture, and it was with eager anticipation and deep dread that she walked with the Doctor and Donna into the library.

They walked over to the droid by the centre desk, which turned its head to them as they approached and introduced without inflection: "I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

"That face, it looks real." Donna said in shock as she stared at the realistic face on the mostly unrealistic drone, but the Doctor replied quickly: "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Donna protested: "A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

"No, but really, it's fine." The Doctor said hastily, and Teresa nodded in confirmation, urging them to pay attention as the Node continued in its emotionless voice: "Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows."

Teresa's stomach clenched and she squeezed the Doctor's hand reflexively as the Drone said monotonously: "Run. For God's sake, run." Donna glanced at the Doctor nervously as he frowned deeply. "No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends."

Donna's mouth had fallen open slightly in horror as the Drone finished: "Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers."

The Doctor said quietly: "So that's why we're here."

Donna stared at him in surprise, but he said in a louder tone to the Drone: "Any other messages, same date stamp?"

"One additional message." The Drone said. "This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven-"

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor interrupted annoyed, "fine, fine, fine. Just play it."

The Drone said again without inflection: "Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

The Doctor's face darkened and he quickly glanced around the room.

"Donna?" He said quietly and she replied slowly, already disliking his tone: "Yeah?"

"Stay out of the shadows." The Doctor and Teresa said quietly at the same time.

"Why, what's in the shadows?" Donna asked quietly, but the Doctor wandered off without answer, taking Teresa with him with their entwined hands.

Teresa's eyes were sad- this was one adventure where she knew she couldn't save people. She couldn't fight shadows or keep people away from them constantly. But she did hold a small shred of hope that she might get to save one life.

The Doctor led the way through a side door, taking them into a huge room full of rows and rows of bookcases that went all the way up to the ceiling about three floors up.

Donna asked flatly as they walked: "So, We weren't just in the neighbourhood."

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit." The Doctor admitted.

Donna looked annoyed and Teresa couldn't help pointed out: "Aren't you used to it by now?"

Donna sighed, conceding grudgingly, while the Doctor explained: "I got a message on the psychic paper."

He pulled it out and showed it to them and Teresa read: 'The library, come as soon as you can. X'

Teresa's eyes widened, while the Doctor asked: "What do you think? Cry for help?"

"Cry for help with a kiss?" Donna pointed out mockingly and Teresa snorted. She knew exactly who that message was from, and even if she hadn't seen the episode she would've known.

"Oh, we've all done that." The Doctor replied sulkily and Donna smiled, asking instead: "Who's it from?"

"No idea." The Doctor admitted and Donna pointed out mockingly: "But Terry knows."

"And she can't say, remember?" The Doctor replied, imitating her tone.

Donna asked in exasperation: "So why did we come here? Why did you-"

"Donna." The Doctor interrupted as Teresa's heart beat faster. The lights behind them were going out one by one, casting the aisle they were standing in into shadows.

"What's happening?" Donna asked and the Doctor yelled: "Run!"

They ran for the nearest door, trying to get it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on." The Doctor muttered and Donna asked in alarm: "What, is it locked?"

"Jammed." The Doctor and Teresa said at the same time.

The Doctor muttered: "The wood's warped."

They spotted the lights continuing to go out and getting closer to them, and Donna cried: "Well, sonic it. Use the thingy."

"Screwdriver." Teresa corrected as the Doctor grit out: "I can't, it's wood."

Donna huffed and demanded: "What, it doesn't do wood?"

"It doesn't!" Teresa shouted as she shoved against the door with the Doctor, and he muttered: "Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings."

He began to sonic the edge of the door, muttering: "I can shatterline the interface."

"Oh, get out of the way." Donna snapped, and Teresa quickly backed away as Donna kicked it, forcing the door open. They ran through and slammed the doors shut behind them quickly.

They leaned against it heavily for a moment before turning to the room, and the Doctor said brightly: "Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?"

The small metal globe he'd been talking to fell to the ground, and he and Donna stared at it.

"What is it?" Donna asked quietly as the three sidled closer, and the Doctor noted: "Security camera."

He kicked it with his foot and commented: "Switched itself off."

He bent to pick it up and examined it before sitting down and sonicing it. Teresa winced, thinking of the poor girl, but the Doctor and Donna didn't notice. She then looked up at the dome 'skylight' above them, and then around the Rotunda, examining the dark room as her stomach twisted nervously.

The Doctor commented as he worked: "Nice door skills, Donna."

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends." Donna replied, and Teresa laughed despite the situation. "Sometimes you need the element of surprise."

"Only you, Donna." Teresa smiled softly, but Donna was looking grim as she asked: "What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Possibly." The Doctor murmured and Donna demanded, not feeling reassured: "Are we safe here?"

"Of course we're safe. There's a little shop." The Doctor replied, and Donna turned to see there was indeed a sign on the wall that said: 'The Shop'. Beside it was a sign that read: 'Entrance this Way' with a small arrow underneath.

The camera lens opened again and the Doctor cried triumphantly: "Gotcha!"

Teresa winced again, but didn't say anything- he'd figure it out soon enough. The Doctor blinked, reading the words appearing on the small screen on the camera and he said apologetically: "Ooo, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He placed it down gently as he said in shock: "It's alive."

Donna scoffed as she retorted: "You said it was a security camera."

"It is. It's an alive one." The Doctor countered as he stood back up and Teresa added: "It really is alive, Donna."

Donna stared, and then she peered to read the words on the screen: 'Others are coming. The library is breached. Others are coming.'

"Others?" Donna wondered. "What's it mean, others?"

She spotted another Node just a dew paces away, and she called to it: "Excuse me. What does it mean, others?"

The Doctor told her: "That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you."

Teresa smacked him, and he rubbed his arm while Donna asked scornfully: "So why's it got a face?"

The Node told her: "This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death."

Donna's eyes widened and she turned back to the other two. The Doctor was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while Teresa looked sympathetic as Donna asked in horror: "It's a real face?"

The Node explained: "It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy."

The Doctor walked over, Teresa in tow, and Donna asked in horror: "It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it." She said, starting to freak out.

"It's the fifty first century." The Doctor reminded her. "That's basically like donating a park bench."

"It's donating a face!" Donna cried in horror, beginning to step back and Teresa cried: "Donna!"

The Doctor saw as well and he cried: "No, wait, no."

He grabbed her, pulling her back towards them and away from the triangular shadow she had been about to step into. He'd grabbed her waist in his haste and Donna scolded as she whacked him: "Oi. Hands. And right in front of Terry, too. Shame on you."

Teresa blinked and the Doctor almost rolled his eyes but he had focused on something else.

"The shadow. Look." He encouraged, and Teresa slowly sidled over as Donna asked quietly: "What about it?"

"Count the shadows." The Doctor murmured as he looked up at the ceiling and Donna pointed at it, saying: "One. There, counted it. One shadow."

"Yeah." The Doctor said bluntly as he looked at her. "But what's casting it?"

Donna looked up and realized what he was getting at, and then both she and Teresa flinched as the Doctor suddenly yelled: "Oh!"

Teresa was breathing heavily, and Donna looked ready to strangle him as he cried: "I'm thick!"

He went on, not noticing: "Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head."

He whacked himself on the forehead while Teresa took Donna's hand, soothing her as the Doctor stormed off to look down an adjoining corridor. The lights down that corridor also flickered, slowly going out, and Donna commented: "The power must be going."

The Doctor explained darkly: "This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun."

"Then why is it dark?" Donna protested and Teresa told her quietly: "It's not dark."

Donna glanced back, and she touched the Doctor and Teresa's arms. They turned as Donna whispered: "That shadow. It's gone."

"We need to get back to the Tardis." The Doctor said quietly, and Donna asked tersely: "Why?"

Teresa swallowed as the Doctor told Donna the awful truth: "Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved."

The Node then spoke up: "Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached-"

They all flinched as a door was blown open on the opposite side of the room with a burst of light, and they backed away slightly as six figures dressed in white spacesuits walked into the room, the leader walking towards them. Teresa breathed in relief, making Donna glance at her while the Doctor kept his eyes on the approaching leader.

The leader stopped before him, and pressed a button on her helmet, adjusting the polarizing filter on her suit so that they could see her face. Teresa beamed as River Song smiled and greeted her and the Doctor: "Hello, sweetie."

"Get out." The Doctor said flatly, his face dark and grim.

"Doctor." Donna chided quietly, but the Doctor ignored her as he said sharply, and Teresa winced as he moved past River, not giving her a second glance, to tell the whole group: "All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you."

River ordered: "Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers."

She pulled off her helmet while another woman, Anita, asked sharply: "How do you know they're not androids?"

"Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish." River retorted, and a man, Lux, asked River quietly as he stared at the Doctor: "Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives."

"I lied," River replied, "I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

Lux said tartly: "Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts."

A pretty young woman, probably around Teresa's age, hurried to look for the papers as River asked the Doctor's group: "You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?"

"Please, just leave." The Doctor told her sternly, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on."

He turned to the group as he asked incredulously: "Did you say expedition?"

Lux said pointedly: "My expedition. I funded it."

The Doctor pulled a disgusted face as he groaned: "Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists."

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" River asked with a raised brow.

The Doctor gave her a flat, disgusted look as he said: "I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Ah." River smiled as she held out a hand. "Professor River Song, archaeologist."

"River Song," the Doctor said as he shook her hand, "lovely name. As you're leaving," he pushed her to make his point, "and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon."

River looked amused as he turned to the group and warned them: "Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. Stop right there." He added as he grabbed another woman who was walking off to look around, heading into the shadows.

"What's your name?" He asked, and she replied: "Anita."

"Anita," the Doctor said seriously, "stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you." He addressed the group. "Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand."

He glared at all of them as he bit out: "If you understand me, look very, very scared."

Teresa was almost amused as most of them looked confused. The Doctor prompted: "No, bit more scared than that."

They tried to make their faces look scared and the Doctor murmured: "Okay, do for now. You." He called as he strode forward. "Who are you?"

"Er, Dave." The man replied and the Doctor began: "Okay, Dave."

The man corrected: "Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we-"

"Other Dave," the Doctor interrupted as he led him back out the door they'd come through, "the way you came, does it look the same as before?"

They stood in the doorway and Other Dave replied: "Yeah. Oh," he corrected, "it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?" The Doctor prompted, and Other Dave explained: "Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now."

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." The Doctor said immediately, ignoring as Other Dave began to speak before he gave up.

Lux corrected as the Doctor walked back to stand with Teresa again: "We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?"

He prompted, and the young woman explained to them: "I'm Mister Lux's personal… everything."

She held out three blue papers and rattled off, stuttering a little: "You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Well done memorizing that." Teresa complimented her.

The woman blinked in surprise, and then gave Teresa a shy smile. The Doctor piped up: "Right, give it here."

He took his and Teresa's as Donna took hers, saying: "Yeah, lovely. Thanks."

The two tore the pages in half and tossed them aside carelessly with a smile. Miss Evangelista looked uncertainly at her boss, and then backed away as Lux strode forward and hissed at them: "My family built this library. I have rights."

"You have a mouth that won't stop." River cut in, and she turned to the Doctor to ask: "You think there's danger here? "

He nodded as he explained: "Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." He said sarcastically and River turned to Teresa.

"Sweetie." She greeted.

"Hello, River." Teresa answered, smiling a little. The Doctor glanced between them with a puzzled expression but River ignored him as she asked the blonde girl: "Danger?"

"Spoilers." Teresa replied, making River smile as the Doctor frowned.

"You know her?" He demanded Teresa, but River interrupted, forcing him to turn his attention back to her as she said: "The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead."

"Bet your life?" The Doctor challenged, but River smiled and replied easily: "Always."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned away, while Lux demanded Other Dave: "What are you doing?"

Other Dave glanced over from where he was working and replied: "He said seal the door."

The Doctor walked over, calling: "Torch."

"You're taking orders from him?" Lux demanded even as he lifted his torch, and the Doctor took the torch as he commented: "Spooky, isn't it?"

Teresa suppressed a smile as Lux looked at his now empty hand in shock, while the Doctor walked back towards Teresa's side and shone the torch past her and into the dark recesses of the room. He pulled Teresa to join him, which made her uncomfortable as she was hyper aware River was watching, and Donna walked over as well.

The Doctor told them: "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational."

He pointed the torch down the darkened corridor as he said darkly: "It's Vashta Nerada."


	19. Silence in the Library 2

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked as Teresa tensed, and the Doctor explained: "It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights!"

He shouted as he turned back to the group of archeologists, taking Teresa with him as he ordered: "That's what we need, lights. You got lights?"

"What for?" River asked, and the Doctor said quickly: "Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out."

"Oi. Do as he says." River told her group, as the Doctor removed his coat and began to circle the room keeping Teresa tightly with him.

Lux said to River incredulously: "You're not listening to this man?"

"Apparently I am." River retorted. She the ordered: "Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita."

Donna stared at the woman while Teresa smiled, and the Doctor lay with his ear against the ground.

River went on: "Mr. Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago."

She picked up her helmet and called: "Pretty boy, girl, you two with me. Step into my office."

The Doctor jumped up as Lux called: "Professor Song," River turned to him, "why am I the only one wearing my helmet?"

She smiled and replied easily: "I don't fancy you."

The Doctor walked over to Dave at the terminal, pulling on his glasses as he commented: "Probably I can help you."

"No, Doctor." Teresa told him as River called again: "Pretty boy. With me, I said. Angel, sweetie, come on."

The Doctor looked at Teresa puzzled, and Donna leaned forward with an expectant expression waiting for the penny drop. Teresa also stood patiently waiting as the Doctor glanced around the room, before he finally realized.

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?" He asked as he pointed to himself and Teresa laughed at him.

"Yes." Donna mocked sarcastically. "Ooo, that came out a bit quick."

"Pretty?" He asked, his face scrunched in disgust, and Donna replied: "Meh."

The Doctor looked torn between disgusted and flattered, when Donna then added: "Though, Terry's definitely a pretty girl."

Teresa smiled although her expression became a little confused as the Doctor said enthusiastically: "Oh, no question about that."

He took Teresa's hand casually once more, making her stare at him, but he didn't seem to notice as he walked after River and yelled at the group: "Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected. "

He walked into the office with Teresa, and her face fell as he leant against the desk, pulling her beside him while River dug in her backpack. Teresa hated this part, and it was worse because it was _her_ first time seeing River too. River clearly knew her, and she bit her lip anxiously at possibly causing River double heartache.

The Doctor was watching River curiously as River finally pulled out her battered blue diary, and she said randomly as she began to flip through it: "Thanks."

"For what?" The Doctor asked flatly, and River replied lightly: "The usual. For coming when I call."

"Oh, that was you?" The Doctor asked in surprise, and River raised a brow as she commented: "You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly good one, actually." The Doctor muttered.

River glanced over at Teresa briefly, and commented: "Hm, you're very young too. I assume that's part of the reason."

"Er…" Teresa murmured, but River just went on, not hearing her: "Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time?"

She looked up at the Doctor, examining him and then looked down again, saying thoughtfully: "Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet?"

The Doctor stared at River with narrowed eyes, his face impassive.

River commented slowly: "Obviously ringing no bells."

She turned back to her diary and murmured thoughtfully: "Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard." She said lovingly and Teresa's heart tugged for the poor woman as she asked the Doctor happily: "Have we done Asgard yet?"

His face didn't change, and she muttered: "Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work."

She chuckled, then looked at the Doctor and her face fell as she said softly: "Look at you. Oh, you're young." She sounded torn between awestruck and sad.

"I'm really not, you know." The Doctor said dryly, giving a small smile, but River breathed as she looked deep in his eyes: "No, but you are. Your eyes."

She reached over to gently caress his face. "You're younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen me before, then?" The Doctor asked, twitching a little away from her hand, and giving it a very dirty look.

Teresa swallowed as she saw River's face fall into a frown, and River asked slowly: "Doctor, do you know who I am?"

He glanced at her hand again, before asking blankly: "Who are you?"

River's eyes widened and she slowly removed her hand.

"Oh. Wow." River murmured in awe. Her eyes slid over to Teresa and she asked the girl: "Really?"

The girl nodded sadly, but she was surprised to see River wasn't looking as sad as she expected.

"Well, that is something." River said cheerily. The Doctor was examining River with a frown, trying to figure out who she was. River was still looking amused as she examined the Doctor as well. "I never thought I'd live to see the day you first met me. Well, figuratively. Look at how young you are."

The Doctor stared at her, while River added: "What do you think, Terry? Should I have mercy on him since it's his first time, or tease him like you and I always do?"

"Um…" Teresa replied, blanking. She'd been fully prepared to guide River through the heartbreak, and to receive not only none but also to be faced with an obviously leading question made her incapable of coming up with something on the spot. River peered at her curiously and her face fell.

"Terry… have you also never met me before?" River asked quietly, and Teresa bit her lip. The Doctor was looking between them now, still with a frown, and River was looking pleading, but Teresa couldn't lie.

"I'm sorry, River." Teresa whispered, and she was shocked at the reaction she got.

River's heart seemed to break, and Teresa didn't understand why when she'd seemed fine with the Doctor not knowing. Or maybe the double shock had made her unable to hide the sorrow any more? Either way, Teresa felt terrible and she said quickly: "But at least now you know for sure I'll always have met you at least once before."

She refrained from commenting that this was the night River was supposed to die. Ever since Teresa had seen River appear, the thought had been twisting in her stomach and her mind raced through different possibilities for saving River. She and the Doctor deserved better, and Teresa was hoping to give that to them.

"Yes… I suppose so." River murmured sadly, and the Doctor looked between them puzzled.

But they were interrupted as a ringing sounded from behind and they all glanced out as Dave explained: "Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

"Doctor?" Donna asked. "Doctor, that sounds like-"

"It is." He agreed as they all listened to the distinct dial tone. The Doctor commented confusedly: "It's a phone."

The Doctor walked out quickly, heading to Dave as Donna joined him. Teresa took River's hand, squeezing it as she gave the woman a sad smile.

"Sorry." Teresa whispered and River gave her a sad smile in return.

"No, sweetie. I knew this day would come but… it's harder than I thought it would be." River admitted.

Teresa nodded, thinking how awful it must be for River to face her husband and for him to not even know her existence.

"Sorry, I can't even imagine what it must be like." Teresa sighed, and River smiled a little.

"Well, the day's coming in your future, when you will know me but I won't know you." River replied and Teresa shook her head.

"Yeah, that'll be a sad day, too." She agreed. "But I meant, you know, the Doctor not recognizing you. I can't even begin to imagine how that must feel for you."

"The Doctor?" River asked blankly and Teresa nodded.

"Yeah, the Doctor. He walked right past you, not knowing who you are and who you will be in his future." Teresa explained and River seemed to examine her again, before she sighed.

"Oh, I hate working with the younger you sometimes." River muttered and Teresa frowned, feeling a little offended.

"Excuse me?" Teresa asked, perhaps a little sharper than she meant because River smiled and said soothingly: "Never mind. It's all spoilers anyway."

"Not really. I have foreknowledge, remember?" Teresa pointed out, and River sighed.

"But it doesn't apply to you, sweetie." She reminded her, and Teresa scrunched her nose, making River laugh. River gestured to the others as she said: "Now, come on."

They walked out together, making the Doctor frown at them slightly. River had said this was Teresa's first time meeting her, but Teresa knew who River was… did that mean River was somewhere in his future? Somehow, he didn't like the thought. And he wasn't sure how he felt about Teresa and River being so… chummy.

The Doctor turned back to Dave trying to call the data core, only for them to be denied access once more. The Doctor muttered: "Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else."

He clicked a few buttons as Dave typed, and the screen changed.

"Okay, here it comes." The Doctor murmured as Teresa leaned in to peer over his shoulder, and a little girl appeared on their screen. "Hello?"

The girl replied in surprise: "Hello. Are you in my television?"

"Well," the Doctor said slowly, "no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?" The girl asked, sounding a little scared.

The Doctor said quickly: "Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely."

"I know you." The girl said suddenly. "You're in my library."

"Your library?" The Doctor asked in surprise, and the girl continued: "The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?"

"Er," the Doctor began, "well, I just rerouted the interface."

The connection cut, and the Doctor quickly tried to get back in while River demanded: "What happened? Who was that?"

The Doctor didn't reply as they were once again denied access. The Doctor muttered: "I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" He ordered as he ran for another terminal in River's office.

River ordered as she followed him: "You heard him, people. Let there be light."

Teresa hesitated, but she wanted to see the little girl so she followed River. She walked in just as River confiscated her diary from the Doctor, saying: "Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules."

"What rules?" The Doctor demanded, and River replied lightly: "Your and her rules."

She nodded at Teresa as the blonde girl walked over. The Doctor frowned, but River just walked away and Teresa patted his arm, saying quietly: "Just listen to her. Trust me, she knows what she's doing."

"Who is she?" The Doctor demanded quietly, and Teresa's eyes became a little sad.

"Spoilers." She told him softly. He frowned at her, but they were interrupted as books began to fly off the shelves.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

Everyone stared as the Doctor muttered: "I didn't do that. Did you do that?"

He called at Dave, but the man replied: "Not me."

The Doctor turned back to his computer, which now read: 'CAL access denied.'

"What's Cal?" He asked, glancing at Teresa. She shook her head and he prompted: "Hint?"

She hesitated and then murmured quietly: "Hint: There is a difference in 'safe' and 'save'."

He sighed, but nodded. The books stopped flying suddenly, stopping just as abruptly as they'd started and they all stared around confused. Donna moved to comfort Evangelista, while the Doctor leaned in and asked Teresa quietly: "One more hint. Who is River?"

Teresa hesitated on that one. River would give him the hint he needed later, but she knew he'd keep bugging her unless she told him something. The only question was, what could she tell him?

The Doctor watched as Teresa pursed her lips thoughtfully and he asked softly: "Terry?"

She gazed at him with those clear grey eyes before she finally said: "Someone incredibly special."

"Special?" He repeated and Teresa nodded.

"She's the person you trust most, only after yourself." Teresa wondered if she'd maybe revealed a little too much, especially when the Doctor's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I trust most?" He demanded, and Teresa sighed.

"Doctor, I really can't give much more. Just… she'll tell you when she's ready." Teresa muttered, and he frowned deeply.

But the books began to fly again, and Teresa gestured that they refocus on the situation as River asked: "What's causing that? Is it the little girl?"

"But who is the little girl?" The Doctor wondered. "What's she got to do with this place?"

The books stopped flying again, and the Doctor sat on the desk, tugging Teresa to stay beside him as he demanded of the archaeologist crew: "How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?"

"Ask Mr. Lux." River suggested, and the Doctor did so, asking the man: "Cal, what is it?"

Lux replied tightly: "Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts."

"Mr. Lux." The Doctor said sternly. "Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride." Lux said firmly, and Teresa sighed. The Doctor had no idea how true the man's words were.

The Doctor meanwhile said to Lux harshly: "Well, funny thing, Mr. Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River asked, and the Doctor glared at her. She saw the face and admitted: "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at the mysterious woman and he said trying to calm down and focus: "Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning." He began to pace and he asked them sharply: "What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?"

River replied: "There was a message from the Library. Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years."

Lux added: "It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in."

"Er, excuse me?" Evangelista called and Lux dismissed her sharply: "Not just now."

River went on sternly: "There was one other thing in the last message."

"That's confidential." Lux snapped and River retorted: "I trust this man and this woman," she nodded at the Doctor and Terry, "with my life, with everything."

"You've only just met them." Lux protested as the Doctor looked taken aback, but River corrected: "No, he's only just met me, and Terry already knows me."

She pulled out a handheld computer and showed it to the Doctor and Terry, explaining: "This is a data extract that came with the message."

"'Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors'." The Doctor read, and River nodded as she pointed out: "Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed."

Donna protested: "But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?"

"That's what we're here to find out." River said grimly, and Lux added: "And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies."

At his words, something in Terry's mind clicked and her eyes widened in terror.

"Miss Evangelista?" She called sharply, spinning around and looking for the young woman. Everyone else looked at her in surprise but Teresa was gazing around anxiously as she shouted warningly: "Miss Evangelista, whatever you do, come back here right now!"

"What on earth are you-" Lux began when suddenly a piercing scream rang from an open panel they'd all missed.

The colour drained from Teresa's face and she ran after the Doctor as he led the way towards the dark passage, shining his torch ahead. They ran into a large lecture hall of sorts, filled with desks and books, and each desk had a book opened on it. They all pulled to a stop to see a skeleton in rags sitting on the ground and the Doctor said sharply: "Everybody, careful. Stay in the light."

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point." Dave muttered, and the Doctor glared at him as he asked: "Who screamed?"

"Miss Evangelista." Dave replied and the Doctor demanded: "Where is she?"

River called into her comm: "Miss Evangelista, please state your current-"

She broke off as at the end of her sentence, her voice echoed back from somewhere nearby. They all looked horrified as the Doctor pointed his torch at the skeleton while Teresa turned towards him, unable to look.

He hugged her with one arm as River repeated slowly, her voice being echoed: "Please state your current… position."

She whispered the end as she picked up the green-lit com unit from the skeleton's collar. River breathed in realization: "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista."

Anita protested: "We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?"

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." The Doctor said in a low voice, and Teresa clenched her hands, clutching his suit jacket.

He hugged her comfortingly as Anita asked fearfully: "What did?"

"Hello?" Evangelista's voice called and Teresa buried her head into the Doctor's jacket.

He kissed the top of her head, trying to soothe her as River said tightly: "Er, I'm sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting."

"She's what?" Donna asked in horror, and Evangelista's voice piped up: "Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me."

Donna whispered sadly: "That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista."

The Doctor laid his cheek on Teresa's head as she began to shake, while Dave asked: "I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?"

River almost chided: "This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you."

Evangelista's voice asked: "Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?"

"But that's Miss Evangelista." Donna whispered, and River explained: "It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment."

She called into her com: "Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked, and the Doctor lifted his head to explain to her quietly: "There's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights."

He indicated it and Teresa lifted her head from his chest as he finished: "Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage."

Donna's chest heaved and Teresa took the woman's hand.

"It'll be over soon." She tried to comfort quietly, but Donna found little comfort in the haunted look in those innocent grey eyes.

Anita said quietly: "My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces."

"She's in there." Donna said brokenly and Teresa squeezed her hand.

Evangelista called: "I can't see. I can't… Where am I?"

Dave murmured: "She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long."

Donna said in horror: "But, she's conscious. She's thinking."

Teresa shook her head as Evangelista's voice continued: "I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking."

The Doctor explained to Donna: "She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in."

Evangelista's voice asked: "Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?"

"What woman?" Lux asked, and Teresa said quietly: "She means Donna."

Donna's eyes filled with tears as Evangelista called: "Is she there? The nice woman."

River said sadly into her com: "Yes, she's here. Hang on." She clicked the com and told Donna quietly: "Go ahead. She can hear you."

Donna shook her head, unable to as Evangelista asked: "Hello? Are you there?"

"Help her." The Doctor told Donna quietly, and Donna said in a broken voice: "She's dead."

Teresa nodded, squeezing Donna's hand as the Doctor replied: "Yeah. Help her."

"Hello? Is that the nice woman?" Evangelista asked, and Donna replied, trying to sound bright: "Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm here. You okay?"

Evangelista replied: "What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

Donna promised: "Course I won't. Course I won't tell them."

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

Teresa closed her eyes burying her head back against the Doctor and he held her tight while Donna promised again: "I won't tell them. I said I won't."

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"I'm not going to tell them." Donna promised brokenly, and the com light started flashing as Evangelista said again: "Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

It was like a personal torture for the crew, who'd dismissed her but never meant real harm. River said quietly: "She's looping now. The pattern's degrading."

Evangelista's voice began to crackle: "I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream."

"Does anybody mind if I?" River asked, and no-one replied.

River shut off the com unit and there was silence at last. The Doctor pressed a kiss on Teresa's head as she shook against him and Donna whispered: "That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

Teresa lifted her head and drew Donna into the hug, hugging the redhead while the Doctor held her side.

"No." River murmured as she fingered the com unit. "It's just a freak of technology."

She pocketed the com unit firmly and turned her torch to the room as Donna moved back from the hug, nodding in thanks at the blonde girl.

The Doctor kept a firm grip on Teresa as she turned back to stare at Evangelista's skeleton sadly.

River glimpsed Teresa's anguished expression and she murmured shakily: "But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that."

"I'll introduce you." The Doctor said darkly before he turned, keeping a tight hold on Teresa's hand as he led the way back to the Rotunda. The rest of the group followed in silence, most of them sending the skeleton one last sad glance as they left.


	20. Silence in the Library 3

As the Doctor stormed into the Rotunda he snarled: "I'm going to need a packed lunch."

"Hang on." River commented as she dug in her bag, and she pulled out her diary in her search.

Teresa pulled away from the Doctor to comfort Donna, and he took the opportunity to kneel beside River and asked darkly: "What's in that book?"

"Spoilers." She replied curtly, and the Doctor asked with narrowed eyes: "Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of-" River began and the Doctor cut her off as he snapped: "To me. Who are you to me?"

She closed her eyes and sighed in irritation, and she muttered: "Again, spoilers."

"And Terry?" He demanded, and River just handed him the lunch, saying flatly: "Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment longer before taking the lunch and saying loudly to the group: "Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

He flipped his torch with one hand and Teresa sighed. The Doctor leapt to the side and lay down near the shadows, flashing his torch and pointing his sonic into it. He kept Teresa with him, not trusting the shadows and not trusting River. It made Teresa sigh internally- clearly her attempt to pacify him hadn't worked.

River and Donna were talking quietly, and they couldn't hear until Donna asked loudly: "What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?"

"Donna!" The Doctor scolded. "Quiet, I'm working."

Teresa shot both Donna and River sympathetic glances, guessing what they were talking about.

"Sorry." Donna muttered, before she and River got back into a quiet conversation.

"Okay, got a live one." The Doctor suddenly called triumphantly, pulling back and keeping Teresa behind him and in the light. He turned to the group and explained: "That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm."

Teresa handed him the lunch and he knelt back down by the shadow. The Doctor picked up a chicken leg and threw it at the shadow, and by the time it hit the ground underneath the chair it was just bone left.

"The piranhas of the air." The Doctor murmured. "The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive."

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna asked incredulously, but the Doctor replied easily: "Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams."

Donna stared at him openmouthed before protesting: "If they were on Earth, we'd know."

"Nah." The Doctor scoffed. "Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark." He said darkly and Teresa smacked him, feeling tense enough without his lovely stories.

"Every shadow?" River asked shakily as she pointed her torch down a corridor, and the Doctor corrected: "No. But any shadow."

"So what do we do?" River asked tightly and the Doctor listed: "Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada?"

He turned to River and said flatly: "Run. Just run."

"Run?" River repeated incredulously. "Run where?"

The Doctor replied easily as he stood up again: "This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere."

He and River turned to Lux immediately. The man protested: "Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics."

"Doctor, the little shop." Donna interjected. "They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff."

He ran to check it and he said brightly: "You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop."

He beamed as he ran back to join Teresa and Dave said quickly: "Okay, let's move it."

The Doctor suddenly called sharply: "Actually, Proper Dave?"

The man stopped, and the Doctor said slowly: "Could you stay where you are for a moment?"

"Why?" Dave asked confused, and the Doctor walked up to him slowly as he said softly: "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows."

Everyone slowly looked down, including Dave, to see the second shadow at a right angle to the original one.

The Doctor explained quietly: "It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?" Dave asked in a shaking voice, and the Doctor told him seriously: "You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps."

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River said firmly.

The Doctor agreed: "Course we're not leaving him."

He then turned back to the man and asked: "Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." He added quickly and Dave answered in a trembling voice: "On the floor, by my bag."

Anita moved to get it and the Doctor warned sharply: "Don't cross his shadow."

Anita moved carefully to fetch the helmet, and handed it to the Doctor who took it just as carefully, murmuring: "Thanks. Now, the rest of you," he ordered as he placed the helmet on Dave, "helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got."

"But, Doctor," Donna protested as the archaeologists moved, "we haven't got any helmets."

He agreed easily: "Yeah, but we're safe anyway."

Donna stared at him as she demanded: "How are we safe?"

"We're not." He said tightly. "That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor," he called to River loudly, "anything I can do with the suit?"

Donna looked royally ticked, but Teresa took Donna's hand carefully, squeezing it and shaking her head minutely to show her that now wasn't the time. Lux demanded: "What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left."

River interjected: "We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal."

"Okay." The Doctor said firmly. He used his sonic on Dave's suit, explaining: "Eight hundred percent. Pass it on."

He held out his sonic to River but she lifted one as she replied: "Gotcha."

"What's that?" The Doctor asked, his jaw slacking and his eyes widening.

River replied as though it was obvious: "It's a screwdriver."

The Doctor was looking borderline horrified as he pointed out: "It's sonic."

"Yeah, I know." River replied as though oblivious to his shock. "Snap." She added before moving to upgrade everyone's suits.

The Doctor watched with narrowed eyes before pocketing his sonic and calling out: "With me. Come on."

He grabbed Teresa's hand, and she grabbed Donna's as they ran for the shop. Donna asked excitedly as she pulled back: "What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?"

Teresa jerked the Doctor back as she stopped for Donna and the Doctor urged: "No talking, just moving. Try it."

He dragged Donna and Teresa to a machine pedestal as he said: "Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognise them."

He began to work the controls, sonicing them.

"What are you doing?" Donna demanded, and the Doctor explained: "You two don't have suits. You're not safe."

Donna whipped around to face him as she snarled: "You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you, and I doubt Terry will either."

The Doctor said firmly: "Donna, let me explain."

Teresa stepped off as he spoke and it was too late as he pressed the button and only Donna disappeared.

"Terry!" He said angrily, and she pointed out: "I have foreknowledge. Did you really think you could fool me?"

"Doctor!" River called and the Doctor made a frustrated noise in his throat as he grabbed Teresa.

"We'll have words later." He told her sternly before they ran back to the Rotunda, where River had called from.

River saw Teresa and she demanded: "Why are you still here? Doctor, why is she still here, it's not safe!"

"River, not now!" Teresa scolded as the Doctor replied tensely: "You think I don't know that?"

"Doctor, focus, look at Dave." Teresa ordered and he did, looking at the man's shadow and he asked with furrowed brows: "Where did it go?"

"It's just gone." Dave replied as the Doctor examined the man. "I looked round, one shadow, see."

River asked: "Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here."

Lux argued: "I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence." He added to Dave, and River snapped: "Shut up, Mr. Lux."

The Doctor asked Dave: "Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?"

Dave replied: "No, no, but look, it's gone."

He turned on the spot to make his pointed and the Doctor said sharply: "Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up."

He quickly bent down and soniced the floor around Dave quickly, muttering: "Well, this one's benign."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave asked, and Teresa's heart dropped. The Doctor looked up as he replied puzzled: "No one, they're fine."

"No seriously, turn them back on." Dave complained, and River answered puzzled: "They are on."

The Doctor glanced back to see Teresa's white face, confirming his fears as Dave retorted: "I can't see a ruddy thing."

"Dave," the Doctor said seriously as he stood back up, "turn around."

Dave turned around, saying in a scared voice: "What's going on? Why can't I see?" Everyone balked as they saw that his entire visor was completely pitch black. "Is the power gone? Are we safe here?"

"Dave," the Doctor ordered urgently, "I want you stay still. Absolutely still." Dave jerked and the Doctor called in alarm: "Dave?"

Dave continued to jerk and shudder as the Doctor called: "Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave."

Dave suddenly stopped moving and he replied suddenly calm: "I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine."

Teresa's eyes filled as the Doctor said firmly: "I want you to stay still. Absolutely still."

"Doctor." Teresa whispered and he glanced back but froze as Dave repeated: "I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I-"

The Doctor turned to see Dave's com unit light as it began to blink and River realized: "He's gone. He's ghosting."

Lux questioned: "Then why is he still standing?"

Dave suddenly said: "Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

The Doctor began to lean in and Teresa twisted her hands nervously while River warned: "Doctor, don't."

He ignored her as he asked: "Dave, can you hear me?"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" 'Dave' asked before he suddenly grabbed the Doctor's throat and shoved him to his knees.

"Doctor!" Teresa cried, taking a step forward as the skull inside Dave's helmet fell forward onto the visor, making it visible to them. Lux took a step back in horror as Teresa reached for the Doctor and River shouted: "Terry!"

River grabbed the blonde girl, keeping her away as the Doctor struggled against 'Dave' who kept repeating: "Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor!" Teresa screamed and River called: "Excuse me."

She zapped Dave's suit with her screwdriver, forcing the dead man to let go of the Doctor. The Doctor yelled: "Back from it! Get back. Right back."

He grabbed Teresa, pulling her with him as they all backed away from the Zombie Dave as it lurched towards them, unsteady on its feet.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River commented, and the Doctor muttered: "It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning."

He was staring at the ground where the Zombie Dave was growing four shadows. He pulled Teresa behind him, keeping her with him tightly.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux cried and River asked: "See that wall behind you?"

The Doctor glanced back and River drew a gun.

"Duck." She told them and they all ducked while the Doctor twisted to avoid the beam.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor cried appreciatively, and River shouted: "Everybody out. Go, go, go."

The Doctor pushed Teresa ahead as River yelled at the others. "Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move."

They were back in the darkened aisle room and River snapped at the Doctor: "You said not every shadow."

"But any shadow." The Doctor countered, and they hesitated not knowing where to go but then Zombie Dave called from right behind: "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" River yelled as she grabbed Teresa's hand, almost naturally. The Doctor stared at that before quickly running after the two as River led Teresa down the aisles and away from the Zombie Dave.

They eventually stopped in one of the aisles, all the humans gasping and trying to catch their breath as the Doctor began to quickly sonic the light fittings, hoping to keep them going a little longer and a little brighter.

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." He muttered, and River asked: "So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?"

She held up her sonic, trying to help, and the Doctor glanced at it while Teresa gasped out: "Since when does he have a plan?"

"Good point." River conceded.

The Doctor ignored the jibe as he murmured, almost accused: "Your screwdriver," he flinched as the light on the fitting brightened, "looks exactly like mine."

"Yeah. You gave it to me." River replied.

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." The Doctor corrected darkly, and River retorted: "I'm not anyone."

His eyes narrowed and he demanded: "Who are you?"

"What's the plan?" River asked, ignoring his question.

The Doctor opened his mouth again, when Teresa nudged him. He glanced at her, and she shook her head, so he let the topic go for now as he replied tightly: "I teleported Donna back to the Tardis."

Teresa's shoulders slumped, but neither noticed yet as the Doctor said urgently: "If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

River nodded: "Take her home, yeah."

The Doctor frowned as he checked his sonic while River called to the rest of the group: "We need to get a shift on."

"She's not there." The Doctor realized. River turned to him in surprise, and the Doctor said in horror: "I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

River suggested tightly: "Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient."

The Doctor glanced at Teresa, and she saw. She slowly shook her head and his jaw set. He turned to a nearby Node and called: "Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?"

It turned its head to reveal Donna's face as it said: "Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna." The Doctor whispered in horror, and the Node repeated: "Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

River asked in shock: "How can it be Donna? How's that possible?"

The Node continued to repeat as the Doctor touched the face, whispering: "Donna."

Teresa walked over and took his hand. He glanced at her with wide, anguished eyes and she told him gently: "Doctor, I promise you. We will save Donna and bring her back safe."

It was as subtle a reminder she could give him about her tip, as well as her promise. He didn't seem to pick up on the hint as he stared at her pensively, his horror warring with the absolute trust he placed in her and the knowledge that she never made empty promises.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

They turned sharply as River called: "Terry! Doctor!"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" They saw Dave appear around the corner and the Doctor launched into a run, pulling Teresa with him as the others ran past as well, River bringing up the rear.

But they all skid to a halt as the path before them was cast into shadows, the lights going out and they found themselves trapped as Zombie Dace approached from behind, calling: "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor, what do we do?" River demanded as she gripped Teresa, holding the blonde girl behind her protectively. The Doctor looked about wildly, searching for an escape as Zombie Dave came steadily closer.

*A/N Sorry everyone! I will be on vacation for the next month or so, and I'm afraid I won't have time to post quite so regularly. I really hope you can understand, but I will promise to at least update a chapter each week! Sorry again, and thanks as always for the constant support!


	21. Forest of the Dead

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Zombie Dave called as he came ever closer, and River pulled out her gun, pointing it at the wall and creating a hole. "This way, quickly. Move!" She ordered, pushing Teresa ahead.

They all ran through, and the process repeated until River cut through into another Rotunda and she called: "OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor."

"I'm doing it." He replied as he soniced around, and River muttered: "There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long."

As everyone else sank down for a rest, Teresa joined her as she asked the Doctor: "Have you found a live one?"

"Maybe." The Doctor muttered. "It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?" He asked as he smacked his sonic.

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" River asked and Teresa nudged her, pointing as Other Dave withdrew one. River took it, murmuring: "Thanks, Dave."

River walked over to where the Doctor was pointing his sonic and she threw the chicken leg into the shadows. They watched in silence as it landed on the ground, just bare bone.

River muttered as she backed away a little: "Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet." She warned her team.

"They won't attack until there's enough of them." The Doctor told them tersely, as Teresa joined his side. "But they've got our scent now. They're coming."

He took Teresa's hand with him as he dashed a little over to the side, trying to keep track of the creatures in the shadows. Teresa prodded his sonic as it began acting up again, her light touch doing wonders compared to his smacking it.

"It always listens to you- this and the Tardis." The Doctor grumbled and Teresa replied lightly: "Maybe you should stop hitting them, make them like you more."

He just hummed, and she said quietly: "Trust me, Donna will be fine."

He sighed and nodded, but he remained tense. She noticed that too and she sighed.

"Doctor, you can trust River." Teresa told him quietly and he remained silent.

She didn't say any more as the woman herself joined them, asking as the sonic acted up again: "What's wrong with it?"

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." The Doctor muttered, sounding very unhappy to be speaking to her.

"Then use the red settings." River tried, and the Doctor looked at her strangely as he murmured: "It doesn't have a red setting."

"Well, use the dampers." River tried again and he was now staring at her openly as he told her: "It doesn't have dampers."

"It will do one day." River and Teresa muttered at the same time.

River grinned at the blonde girl, and Teresa gave a small, almost shy one in return before she wandered off back to the crew, giving them time to be alone together. She'd hoped the Doctor might trust River a little more since he was used to the idea of a woman travelling across his time stream now, but he seemed, if anything, colder and harsher.

The Doctor watched her before he took River's sonic from her and he said sharply: "So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver."

"Yeah." River said bluntly, and the Doctor asked with narrowed eyes: "Why would I do that?"

River snorted: "I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because…?" He challenged.

"Because Terry trusts me. And you trust her." River said firmly.

He glared at her as he hissed: "I don't trust people who think they're more important to me than my angel."

River stayed calm as she asked: "Did she tell you that?"

"Did you make her feel that way?" The Doctor countered and River replied lightly, though she was frowning a little: "You've seen her almost as much as I have. You know what she's like in her younger days. How many times did you have to deal with her going on about Rose?"

The Doctor frowned as he asked: "So, she thinks of you as she did Rose?"

"God no; it's far more complicated." River scoffed. He opened his mouth and she raised a hand, murmuring: "Spoilers."

His mouth snapped shut audibly and River noticed. She scolded: "Doctor, there are six people in this room still alive. Focus on that."

He rolled his eyes and River muttered: "Dear God, you're hard work, young."

"Young?" He repeated indignantly and then he snarled loudly: "Who are you?"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Teresa snapped as she marched back over. "River, please, just tell him before we all die."

River looked at her in surprise, asking incredulously: "Are you sure?"

"Dead certain, he won't believe you otherwise." Teresa muttered, scowling right back at the Doctor as he scowled at her before she stormed away again. River hesitated as the Doctor turned murderous eyes on her.

His expression told her he was ready to kill for her causing Teresa to be angry with him, but she knew exactly what would pacify him. So with a sigh, River leaned in and whispered into his ear.

Teresa watched from afar, arms folded, and watched as the Doctor's face changed into one of absolute shock and a tiny bit of wonder.

"Are we good?" River asked quietly and he just stared at her dumbly. River repeated: "Doctor, are we good?"

He finally snapped out of it and replied shakily: "Yeah, we're good."

"Good." River murmured softly, and Teresa muttered: "Finally."

He glanced at her, wondering what was going through her head. She had no idea, not yet, so what did she think River told him? Her foreknowledge might've hinted at one part of the secret- his secret- but had she thought that would be enough to make him trust this strange woman?

And that wasn't event the beginning. How could River know that about Terry, something very few people had been trusted with? Who was River Song? What did she mean to him, and what did she mean to his Terry? But as River took her screwdriver back and walked away, he shook himself and refocused on the present situation. There would be time to think later.

And an idea popped into his head.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver?" He asked to the group at large as he walked back to join them. "Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed?"

When no-one responded, he shouted impatiently: "Come on! What's new? What's different? And no, angel, you can't speak."

Teresa rolled her eyes, wondering why he'd point out the obvious. River rolled her eyes, knowing he was just reaffirming his claim on the blonde girl.

Other Dave muttered: "I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark?"

"It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark." The Doctor said flatly, but then he looked up and murmured thoughtfully: "Moon rise. Tell me about the moon. What's there?"

Lux answered: "It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon."

"What's a Doctor Moon?" The Doctor asked, and Lux explained: "A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

The Doctor switched on his sonic and murmured: "Well, still active. It's signaling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair."

He made the signal stronger and muttered: "No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through."

His sonic flashed and River gasped: "Doctor!" and the same time Teresa jumped up and gasped: "Donna!"

The sonic was flashing a holographic image of Donna, and the Doctor called: "Donna!"

The image disappeared and Teresa hurried over as River said frantically: "That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked." He groaned, when Anita called in a small voice: "Professor?"

Teresa froze, turning to the woman even as River said distractedly: "Just a moment."

"It's important." Anita said in a shaky voice as a tear dripped down her cheek and Teresa said quietly: "She has two shadows."

Everyone spun around immediately and River said quickly: "Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours."

The Doctor pulled Teresa into his arms as Anita murmured: "It didn't do Proper Dave any good."

"Just keep it together, okay?" River suggested and Anita said calmly: "Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction."

Teresa tugged on the Doctor, pulling him with her as River placed the helmet on Anita's head. The Doctor murmured: "Hang on."

He soniced her helmet visor, making it completely black and River gasped: "Oh God, they've got inside."

"No, no, no." The Doctor corrected quickly. "I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone."

Teresa was twisting her hands nervously while River asked: "Do you think they can be fooled like that?"

"Maybe." The Doctor muttered. "I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat."

He pointed out, and Other Dave called: "Can you still see in there?"

"Just about." Anita replied tightly.

Other Dave was about to come closer and the Doctor said quickly: "Just, just, just stay back. Professor," he said with forced calm as he gave Teresa a look, "a quick word, please."

"What?" River asked, as Teresa nodded at the Doctor. He nodded back as he knelt down and said to River: "Down here."

She joined him, and he muttered: "Look, you said there are six people still alive in this room."

"Yeah, so?" River asked in confusion and he asked quietly: "So, why are there seven?"

She rose slowly and they all turned to Zombie Dave who called: "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed Teresa's hand and they all ran as Zombie Dave called: "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

They sprinted out and through a high level walkway into a different skyscraper building when the Doctor paused and pushed Teresa into River.

"Professor, go ahead." He ordered. "Find a safe spot. Take Terry."

"What?" Teresa cried indignantly while River protested: "It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it."

"Five minutes." The Doctor told her, and she turned to go but Teresa protested, crying: "No!"

"Terry!" He turned to grasp her shoulders and looked her right in the eye as he promised: "Five minutes."

"You lie." She pointed out and he replied: "Sorry, angel. But give me five minutes."

River tugged her along and Teresa followed, glancing back desperately while River called: "Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor."

She warned, and Teresa shouted: "Other Dave, be careful!"

"Oh, I hate the sound of that." River moaned as they ran.

"What?" Teresa asked and River elaborated: "You only ever make it a point to tell people to be careful when something bad will happen to them."

Teresa hesitated, but River dragged her on as she said impatiently: "No, come on, if something happened to you the Doctor would kill me."

"Why? You're his future." Teresa pointed out and River sighed and muttered something that sounded like: "Whatever."

* * *

Night had fallen as Teresa waited with River in the round room they'd chosen to stake out in. River was checking the shadows with her sonic, although she kept glancing at the blonde girl beside her. She was looking continually more anxious and River attributed it to the Doctor's continual absence.

Wanting to try make her feel better, River said lightly: "You know, it's strange how different this Doctor is."

Teresa glanced over in surprise, before she thought about it.

"I suppose…" She murmured and River continued, trying to prompt the girl: "I mean, I'm so used to him swaggering about in his ridiculous outfit. This man's more… angry."

Teresa chuckled as she replied lightly: "I think that's just because he doesn't know you yet. You should've seen Nine's temper with me the first time I met him. And that wasn't even his first time seeing me apparently."

"Oh, you told me that story." River mused and Teresa smiled.

"It was funny watching the Doctor sit through the story, looking so anxious." River added and Teresa laughed again.

"I look forward to that…" She trailed off as she thought about the outcome of this night. If she went through with it, that memory would never have existed. But, in its place, new memories might come to life for River, memories with the Doctor.

She was broken from her thoughts as River mused: "Hm, it was a good day. Although I'll never forget his arrogant back as he walked off with you to the Tardis, opening the doors with a snap of his fingers, just to provoke me and make you smile."

Teresa frowned. _Wait, what?_ But she forgot about it as the Doctor called from the second floor: "Spoilers."

Her eyes lit up and River almost chuckled as the Doctor walked quickly into the room, heading straight for the blonde girl as she stood up to meet him.

"And nobody can open the Tardis by snapping their fingers." The Doctor added to River although his eyes were on Teresa, sweeping her quickly as he walked, checking that she was unharmed. River shrugged but she did roll her eyes when he glanced at her briefly to give her a begrudging nod of thanks for keeping his angel safe, before he hugged the girl close.

"Are you alright?" Teresa asked him as he let go and he replied easily: "Course I am."

"No, I meant you're alone. Are you okay?" She told him quietly and his eyes softened.

"I will be." He promised quietly as River also noticed Other Dave's absence.

She didn't comment on it as the Doctor then turned to Anita and asked: "How are you doing?"

"Where's Other Dave?" She asked and the Doctor answered quietly: "Not coming. Sorry."

She asked shakily: "Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?"

"I don't know." The Doctor murmured as he examined her two shadows. "Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right." Anita muttered bitterly. "No one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?" The Doctor asked seriously, and Anita replied lightly: "An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it." He promised, and he turned to go, taking Teresa with him when Anita called: "Doctor."

He turned back expectantly and she told him: "When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say?"

He just gazed at her and she chuckled a little as she said with a forced cheerful tone: "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

Teresa smiled at the brave girl, and waited, watching for the penny to drop.

"Safe." The Doctor murmured and Anita asked confused: "What?"

But the Doctor had figured it out and he muttered: "Safe. You don't say 'saved'. Nobody says 'saved'. You say 'safe'." He whirled on Lux and called: "The data fragment! What did it say?"

The startled man replied: "Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors."

"Doctor?" River asked questioningly, but he wasn't listening as he paced, muttering: "Nobody says 'saved'. Nutters say 'saved'. You say 'safe'. You see, it didn't mean 'safe'."

He turned to Teresa as he realized: "It meant, it literally meant, 'saved'!"

She smiled softly and nodded, and the Doctor reached in to pull her in for a tight hug.

"Right, then. Now we know." He said determinedly as he dragged her with him to the terminal and River followed.

He looked through the Archives and explained to River: "See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?" River asked in disbelief and the Doctor shrugged as he commented: "It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saved them." River realized as she smiled at the Doctor and Teresa. He nodded as Teresa smiled back at River, before the Doctor dashed to a large polished table and began to draw on it.

"Oh, that was a beautiful table, too." Teresa sighed and he glanced at her.

"Sorry?" He tried and she shook her head.

"Continue." She gestured at his drawing and he quickly explained as he drew: "The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive."

Suddenly an alarm began ringing and Lux asked in alarm: "What is it? What's wrong?"

They ran to check the terminal, but the computer called aloud: "Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes."

"Oh, no." Teresa breathed. She knew and now, she had a decision to make. Except, there wasn't one. She had made her choice long before this. Now, she just had to see it through.


	22. Forest of the Dead 2

"What's maximum erasure?" River demanded as they read the terminal screen, and the Doctor muttered: "In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg."

Lux argued: "No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal."

As he said that, the terminal shut down, and the Doctor cried as he hit it: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The intercom called: "All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly-"

"We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal." Lux said frantically and the Doctor picked up on it.

"What is it? What is Cal?" He demanded and Lux swallowed before he finally admitted: "We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you."

"It's at the core of the planet." The Doctor pointed out and River replied airily: "Well, then. Let's go."

She pointed her sonic at the logo on the middle of the floor, causing it to slide open and reveal a pulsing light. River murmured: "Gravity platform."

The Doctor commented as he walked over: "I bet I like you."

"Oh, you don't. But Terry does." River smirked, and Teresa frowned but was even more surprised when the Doctor finally actually gave River a smile. And a genuine one at that.

"Oh, I bet she does." He commented before they all stepped onto the platform and it took them down towards the centre of the planet.

"Autodestruct in fifteen minutes." The computer told them as they arrived and they hurried towards the sparking red globe in the centre of the room they landed in.

"The data core." The Doctor murmured: "Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it."

River pointed out: "Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time."

The Doctor ran off, heading down various passages as he tried to find a way to get to the core. He soon found what he was looking for and quickly began to type at the access terminal.

"Help me. Please, help me." A girl's voice whispered around them and Anita asked: "What's that?"

"Was that a child?" River demanded, looking horrified, and the Doctor muttered: "The computer's in sleep mode."

He began to type at the keyboard furiously. "I can't wake it up. I'm trying."

"Doctor, these readings." River murmured as she read the screen, and the Doctor murmured: "I know. You'd think it was… dreaming."

"It is dreaming," Lux explained, "of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written."

"Computers don't dream." Anita protested, but Lux just silently pulled open a cabinet of breaker levers as the girl called again: "Help me. Please help me."

"No," Lux agreed with Anita, "but little girls do."

He pulled a breaker and a door opened behind them. Lux ran in ahead and they followed, Teresa slightly more reluctantly. They all stopped to stare as a node turned to face them and a little girl pleaded: "Please help me. Please help me."

"Oh, my God." River gasped, and Anita murmured: "It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer."

Lux explained quietly: "She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal."

"Cal is a child?" The Doctor asked in horror. "A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" He demanded and Lux shouted back: "Because she's family!"

The rest of the group reeled while Teresa bowed her head. Lux explained quietly: "Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter."

They stared mutely as Lux went on brokenly: "She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

The Doctor realized: "So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her."

Lux whispered: "This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever."

"And then the shadows came." The Doctor said darkly, and the girl said desperately: "The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save."

"And she saved them." The Doctor said softly. "She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

He saw Teresa with her head bowed and he pulled her into a hug as Anita asked: "Then why didn't she tell us?"

"Because she's forgotten." The Doctor explained. "She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me."

Teresa squeezed his hand and River asked: "So what do we do?"

"Autodestruct in ten minutes." The computer called and the Doctor declared: "Easy!"

He ran back to the access terminal as he explained: "We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer."

He turned to the cabinets, grabbing wires as he cried: "Easy!"

"No!" Teresa snapped but he just went on: "I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space."

"Difficult." River countered as she ran stop him. "It'll kill you stone dead."

"Yeah, it's easy to criticise." He said lightly, but River snapped: "It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate."

He replied easily: "I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." He began to sonic the wires.

"Doctor-!" River began to snap, but the Doctor ignored her as he shouted: "I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen. You, angel, and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up."

He mimed the action before he ran off and River snarled: "Oh! I hate you sometimes."

"I know!" The Doctor shouted back as River urged: "Mr. Lux, Terry, with me. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him, and then Terry will kill me and kill herself, and then I'll kill him again!"

"Doctor!" Teresa called as River pulled her out, and the Doctor shouted: "Just go!"

They ran for maybe a minute before River turned back. Teresa ran with her and River said in exasperation: "Can't you for once listen and just go to safety?"

"Like you're one to talk!" Teresa retorted as they ran back towards the Doctor. They arrived just as the Vashta Nerada released Anita's body and River gasped.

She bent over the dead body, murmuring: "Oh, Anita."

"I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now." The Doctor muttered as he worked at the terminal. Teresa joined him as he added to River: "I told you to go!"

He then saw Teresa and he said aghast: "And you brought my angel with you?!"

"Lux can manage without me," River replied, "but you can't."

She punched him hard, knocking him out, and spun for Teresa but the girl whacked River hard on the head with the pole she'd spotted much earlier that day.

"Sorry, River." Teresa whispered as she dragged the pair to the far side of the room and handcuffed them both to each other's wrists around the metal pipe. She turned back to the computer muttering: "Good thing I actually researched and prepared for this first."

She began twisting the wires, having stolen River's sonic for help, when she heard rattling behind her. _Uh oh, that was earlier than I thought_. She thought as the computer called: "Autodestruct in four minutes."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouted as River yelled: "Oh my God, Terry!"

She ignored them as she worked and the Doctor shouted furiously: "What do you think you're doing? Get away from that!"

"Terry, Sweetie, what are you doing?!" River cried.

"Sorry." She called back grimly. "Neither of you get to be in the spotlight for this adventure. My bad, but I think you'll forgive me for just this once."

"Terry-!" The Doctor made to run forward, but felt his arm pulled and he stared at his cuffed wrist.

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?!" He shouted and Teresa replied grimly: "I borrowed from River. Sorry, spoilers."

"This is not a joke, that machine is going to kill you!" He shouted at her furiously, and she replied sarcastically to hide her fear: "Oh, really? I had no idea."

"Terry, please, stop this. Leave that and come back to me." He begged her and it almost worked.

Teresa swallowed hard, but she replied in a shaking voice: "Sorry, Doctor. But trust me, this is for your own good. You just don't know it yet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The Doctor screamed at her, while River cried: "Terry, you're making a really, really, big mistake!"

"No, I really don't think I am." She retorted as she hooked up the last wire. "You, of all people River, should know why I'm doing this."

"I know why you think you should, but trust me you're wrong!" River shouted as the Doctor begged: "Terry, please, don't do this, please, just step away."

"And let four thousand people die, I don't think so." Teresa muttered as she began to lift the wires.

"Autodestruct in two minutes."

There was a clatter and the Doctor cried: "River, what-?"

Teresa glanced up in alarm before River pounced on her, making her drop the sonic. The Doctor dove at it desperately, trying to reach it as his other hand was now chained onto the pole where River had relocked it, but it was just out of reach.

"River!" Teresa yelled as the much stronger blonde threw a punch at her. She dodged it but not quickly enough; it hit the side of her head and she was left dazed as River threw the girl at the Doctor.

"Doctor, you'd better not let go of her!" River warned as she began to strap herself in.

The Doctor held onto Teresa with his free hand, yelling at River frantically: "River, please, let me! I'd have a chance, you don't have any-"

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I." River replied calmly and he could only watch helplessly as the woman set the timer and she called: "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River." The Doctor called anxiously, as Teresa was still mostly out of it from the hit to her head. "River, you _know_. You knew my name, and about Terry and 'Daemon'. Why? Why would we tell you?"

River just smiled softly as she replied: "Spoilers."

He stared at her and began, brows creasing in agony: "River, I'm sorry I didn't trust you, that I blamed you, I-"

He was cut off as Teresa came to enough to spot her friend in the chair and she screamed: "River!"

"Well done, Sweetie, I didn't think this young a you could've put this thing together." River complimented and Teresa shouted desperately: "River! I, let me go!"

She finally realized that she was being held back by only the Doctor and she began to fight tooth and nail to get to River. He hung on tight, clenching his arm around her waist tightly while she struggled in vain.

"But then again, you were probably preparing for this day, weren't you, Sweetie?" River went on as though there had been no interruption.

"River, please, just get out of there." Teresa sobbed as the Doctor clutched her, and River sighed: "Oh, Sweetie. I'd do anything for you, except let you give up your life and wondrous future."

"River, please." She begged as the Doctor watched with a conflicted face.

"Autodestruct in one minute."

"Funny thing is," River continued trying to stay cheerful, "this means you two have always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you two knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the future you, you two turned up on my doorstep, him with a new haircut and a suit and angel in a beautiful silver dress."

The tears were streaming down Teresa's face and the Doctor's face was contorted in agony as Rived went on, her voice cracking: "You said you wore it for me special, then took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you two cried. You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue."

"River, let me do this, let me try." The Doctor tried one more time and River shook her head.

"Never. It would kill you, and that would kill her, and I won't do that to my angel." River said defiantly and Teresa cried: "River, please!"

"I wouldn't change anything." River told her warmly.

"Autodestruct in ten."

"Not any of those times." She spoke determinedly as the countdown continued.

"Nine, eight, seven."

"Not a single line."

As Teresa sobbed, River soothed: "It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come."

"River." Teresa cried and River went on: "You, me, the Doctor. Time and space."

"Four, three."

"River." The Doctor called, his voice thick and she smiled at him.

"You watch us run." She said with a gleam in her eyes and a warm smile on her face.

"Two, one."

The computer called the final countdown and River joined the cables together.

The Doctor shielded Teresa as the whole place was lit up by a blinding white light and the CAL released all the people she had saved. When the light finally dimmed, Teresa could see the empty seat where River had been. Empty.

She sobbed and the Doctor drew her in, holding her close as she cried into his chest. His own face was drawn with suppressed emotions, and all he could do was hang onto Teresa as she wailed into him.

"Why? Why did she have to die?" Teresa sobbed, and the Doctor just bowed her head and kissing the crown of her head softly as she mourned River.

It was a while after that Teresa finally pulled back, wiping at her eyes as she murmured: "Sorry, let's get you out of those."

She pulled out of his arms and reached for his sonic, pointing it at the handcuffs. When they clicked open, she looked back down at River's diary, sitting on the floor next to where the sonic had been.

She picked it up slowly, caressing the worn old book as a few more tears dripped down, falling onto the Tardis blue cover. The Doctor slowly moved to sit beside her, picking up River's fallen screwdriver as he did so. Feeling his presence, she leaned into his side, curling in on him slightly as she brushed away her tears.

The Doctor hugged her as Teresa kept stroking the worn old book, and she sniffled before murmuring in a hoarse voice: "I didn't think this was how I would meet her. She died and we barely even knew her when she did. How must she have felt?"

The Doctor didn't reply, just sweeping Teresa's blonde hair to the side gently, brushing it away as more tears spilled down her cheek. They both tensed as the blue light appeared around her again, and Teresa handed him the diary as she said urgently: "Doctor, you have to find Donna-"

"I will." He promised but she wasn't finished.

"And keep in mind that she had your screwdriver. You gave it to her, and Doctor, remember that anyone can be saved-"

She disappeared while he stared at her blankly, trying to figure out the meaning to her words as he glanced down at the two screwdrivers in his hand.

* * *

Teresa reappeared in the Tardis, and she blinked slowly as she looked around. The decorations were very futuristic with flashy buttons and whitish walls and floor. This must be the Eleven after the Ponds and her heart sank at that thought. Another set of goodbyes that were only to come for her.

She swallowed as she slowly began to stand, her legs still shaking quite a bit, when she heard Eleven's voice coming from upstairs as he said loudly: "We could go to see the birth of the Milky Way, or see the terraforming on Mars in one billion years."

"Mars terraforming?" A female voice asked excitedly and Teresa had just managed to stand up and brush her hair out of her face when the Doctor appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in the velvet purple jacket, as he explained: "You humans, you're always about change but you basically can never let go of Earth's habitat-"

He broke off as he spied the blonde girl and he called happily: "Terry!"

He ran down but stopped short as he got a closer look and saw the tear tracks and messy hair.

"What happened?" He asked more gently as he walked closer, and Teresa made to answer but glanced away as she heard the woman's voice call: "Terry?"

Teresa saw Clara coming down the stairs, and she gave her a weak smile as she greeted: "Hello, Clara. I take it we've met?"

Clara nodded, smiling gently as she said: "Hi, Terry. I guess this is your first time meeting me, huh?"

Teresa nodded uncertainly, not wanting to accidentally offend, but Clara laughed as she said easily: "Well, now it's my turn, I guess. I didn't know you when we met, though you knew me so we're even. I'm-"

"Clara Oswald, I know." Teresa said softly and Clara nodded, but the Doctor interjected impatiently: "Not important right now. What's wrong? Where'd you come from?" He asked Teresa, gently brushing his hand against her cheeks and peering into her eyes.

Teresa swallowed and replied softly: "The Library."

His eyes immediately held understanding and he pulled her into a hug as he murmured: "Oh, my poor angel. It's alright, now. It's alright."

He kissed her head as she said brokenly: "I couldn't stop it. I wanted so badly to change just that, but I couldn't stop it."

"It's alright. She was happy with the choice she made in the end, and she's safe forever now." He soothed, and Teresa asked hopefully: "So you did save her?"

He chuckled softly a little as he confirmed: "I saved her neural energy right into CAL's data core."

Teresa smiled softly peering up at him and staring into his soft green eyes. He stared right back, watching as her smile wavered and her grey eyes filled once more, and he pulled her back into a tight hug as she began to cry once more in a mix of relief and guilt.

He saw Clara begin to sidle out, nodding at him silently to show she was giving them some time alone. He nodded back slightly, feeling grateful for her consideration, and Clara slipped out as he held Teresa and let her pour out her emotions. Teresa felt terrible crying on him again, but she felt so much more guilt now that she was faced with Eleven.

Ten hadn't known River and he didn't understand enough to quite know why Teresa mourned. But Eleven knew, especially this Eleven. Clara being here meant Silencio had happened- he'd married River and now knew that it had been the woman he loved who'd died, who Teresa had failed to save.

"Sorry." Teresa murmured at last and he kissed her head softly as he murmured back: "Don't be. You did what you could, and I know River was proud of you."

She shook her head guiltily, but said no more, just letting herself listen to his heartbeats as she closed her eyes. She remembered the smile on River's face at the end, laying no blame on her, and Teresa silently made two promises in that moment. She vowed that she would do whatever she could to make sure the past River, the ones she had yet to meet, made as many happy memories with the Doctor as she could.

And she promised herself that she would stay firmly beside the Doctor and live out all the times River couldn't and now wouldn't be there to share with him.


	23. Brief Interlude 2

Teresa had already spent three days with Clara and the Doctor, and it had honestly been a good time. She'd sheepishly apologized to Clara for her reaction, feeling rather embarrassed for her breakdown to have been her first impression, but Clara had just smiled and waved it away.

She'd muttered something about it being a nice change to the usual 'alone times', making Teresa puzzled as to what she meant, but Clara had glossed over the topic with a wink and 'Spoilers.' The Doctor had interrupted to take them to see the Milky Way, or rather part of it, so Teresa just shrugged it off. She then forgot about the incident, opting to enjoy the most delicious ice cream the Doctor had bought for them on one of the smaller stars.

She and Clara had laughed at the irony, to the Doctor's confusion, and Teresa already knew she was going to be great friends with this small, sarcastic woman. Clara was every bit the firecracker she'd been expecting, and Teresa loved watching how she interacted with the Doctor and often ended up laughing with her as she teased the Doctor.

He'd grumble but his eyes were always bright with amusement, especially when Teresa joined in the fun and teased him with Clara. Teresa was rather puzzled though with how careful this Doctor seemed to be with her. She'd noticed before on travels with Amy's Eleven that he tended to be a lot more touchy-feely and very open with kisses to the head or forehead than even Donna-Ten.

But this Eleven with Clara seemed constantly on the edge of leaning forward and pulling back, like he was battling some deeper urge. It confused her, particularly since he seemed to have no problem still holding her hand when they walked around. And it was puzzling because his behavior changes didn't seem to have a common factor at all.

The first time she'd noticed it had been when he bought them the ice cream. She'd been excited to try it when he handed her her cone, intrigued by the light vanilla color of the soft serve. He'd been laughing at her childish excitement, when she licked the ice cream and exclaimed over how good it was. She'd turned to say thanks, only to blink in confusion at the evident struggle on his face.

He looked torn between leaning forward towards her and keeping himself back, but when she'd pointed it out he'd easily waved it away, back to his light-hearted self. She'd shrugged and moved on, Clara having tugged her away to see the aliens further down the street who were doing a light show by creating small bursts of light with their bare hands. But it had come back to her later, when he'd had a similar expression after she'd been laughing happily when they'd called for a volunteer and Clara had jumped in excitedly.

Teresa had laughed at Clara's enthusiasm, and then at the girl's awed expression as the light danced around her, throwing sparkles and illuminating patterns on the girl's clothes and face. She'd turned to the Doctor beside her, giggling as a dragon was illuminated around Clara's head to the short girl's delight, when she'd spotted the same indecision on his face.

And it happened again on their trip to Asteroid six delta four diamond square. They'd gone to explore a marketplace with many different alien life forms, and Clara had coerced Teresa into trying on a ridiculously large and rather heavy headdress. It had been a good laugh though, and she'd agreed readily, posing like Napoleon and causing Clara to crack up laughing. Teresa had expected the Doctor to join, but he'd had that same look, a mix of strange hunger and restraint.

Now, they were on Stratum three, joining in on a festival of some kind on one of the smaller asteroids. It looked almost like a carnival with various stalls full of games or food or fun toys. At least, it looked like toys although some of them looked alarmingly like weapons. But the Doctor assured them they were almost like children's toy guns, not actually harmful and easing the girls' minds.

Clara had been very interested in the different types of food and she dragged Teresa and the Doctor along as she sampled through as many as she could fit. Teresa joined her, although she had the Doctor explain most of them before she tried anything. Clara tended to just jump in, which was fine until the Doctor told her she'd just eaten an eye. They stopped eating pretty quickly after that.

Teresa did try some kind of goo that honestly looked horrible but which the Doctor assured was really tasty and a famous local dish. It was been surprisingly good, tasting almost like flan although less sweet and more savory. She ate it happily, and turned to offer the Doctor some when she saw that same conflicted face.

Frowning, she finally asked: "Doctor, is something wrong?"

He looked surprised and quickly returned to his normal self as he asked: "No, what could be wrong?"

She frowned more deeply as she pointed out: "You've been acting strangely lately."

"No, I haven't." He said quickly, making Clara roll her eyes. Teresa saw and it confirmed to her that it wasn't just her imagination.

She questioned: "Was it something I did? You keep looking like you're holding something back. Did I say something to you before? Or in my future?"

Clara was looking rather amused, but the Doctor said firmly: "No, it's nothing. Really." He added when Teresa raised her brows skeptically.

"If it's nothing, why can't you tell me?" She demanded and he sighed.

"Spoilers." He told her and she made a face.

"I really do hate that word sometimes." She groaned and he grinned. Kissing her forehead, he told her gently: "You'll find out later."

She wrinkled her nose at him, but nodded before walking off ahead, looking around and enjoying the festival once more. The Doctor watched her a little forlornly and Clara noticed.

She elbowed him amusedly as she said lightly: "You know, I really like this innocent Terry. It's extremely entertaining, and even funnier than watching raven-haired Terry."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at her, when Teresa called: "Look! I think it's some kind of fire show."

The pair looked over to see a stall where a group of red-skinned aliens, wearing beautifully embroidered outfits, were spinning and jumping through fiery hoops, ladders and thick ribbons of fire that another set of aliens were spinning and twirling in coordinated patterns.

It was one of the most beautiful and deadly dances Teresa had ever seen, and the girls watched in awe as the Doctor explained: "They're from the planet of Morseer, famous for their dance shows... and their wine. Excellent combination."

"I'm sure it is. Exotic dancing and alcohol, lovely." Clara commented, making Teresa laugh and the Doctor pout.

He went on, ignoring Clara's cheeky remark: "They're most known for their fire dances, this is an example of one. They use the wine to control their fires, you're looking at it now."

Teresa's eyes widened as the Doctor gestured at the ribbons, and she asked incredulously: "That's the wine?"

"How's it keeping its shape?" Clara wondered, equally as surprised.

"It's almost solidified." The Doctor explained. "It's not wine from the grapes you're used to, it's made from special grains that are grown on their home planet. It's perfectly balanced between liquid and solid, allowing their ribbons to flow as smoothly as they do. Completely controlled too- the minute that ribbon hits the ground, the wine melts into liquid and the fire goes out, no longer sustained."

"That's incredible." Teresa breathed, while Clara asked: "But if its wine, if its alcohol, then how does it go out?"

"Well, I call it wine because it is except it isn't." He replied vaguely. He saw the raised brows on their faces and grinned as he explained: "It's wine when it's in that half liquid, half solid state- it might as well be grain juice when its fully liquid. No alcohol content left, it gets sucked out in the air."

"Wow." Clara said impressed while Teresa cocked her head and asked slowly: "But if it gets sucked out into the air, doesn't that mean we breathe it in?"

Clara blinked while the Doctor grinned and nodded. "Exactly."

He smiled and both Clara and Teresa's eyes widened.

Before they could speak, the show ended and the performers pivoted into dramatic poses while the ribbon dancers cracked their ribbons like whips, hitting them on the ground and causing the fires to disappear with a large flourish.

Everyone watching clapped, the sound becoming steadily more enthusiastic and less controlled. Clara watched with wide eyes as everyone looked slightly more chipper and she asked the Doctor: "Is that the alcohol taking effect?"

The Doctor nodded as he explained: "It lifts the mood. Their wine is specially designed to trigger the endorphins in the body, so no sad, down in the dumpity-dump drunks."

Clara looked at him and he muttered: "All right, won't be saying that again. Although Terry appreciates it, right Terry?"

He and Clara turned to the blonde girl, and he became slightly horrified while Clara was amused as they saw her smile tipsily and ask: "Hm?"

"Terry?" The Doctor asked carefully and she giggled, beaming at him with slightly unfocused eyes. Clara burst out laughing as the Doctor asked quickly: "Terry, are you drunk?"

Teresa simply cocked her head before beaming. The Doctor's eyes widened in alarm, while Clara burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" Clara chortled. "That was less alcohol content than a beer!"

"I'm not drunk." Teresa pouted, though she was feeling extremely elated for some reason. "I'm just… happy. Super-duper. Molto bene, as the Doctor says. Or will say. Or said. I forget."

"She is drunk." Clara laughed while the Doctor grabbed Teresa as she stumbled a little.

She stared at his face seriously, making him almost uncomfortable, before saying in an utmost serious voice: "You know, the show had it wrong."

He frowned, especially when she corrected: "Or, well, they sort of had it right."

"What?" He asked concerned, and hoping she wasn't about to reveal a spoiler by accident.

He blinked when she told him completely seriously: "You really do have a chin."

Clara burst into hysterical laughter while the Doctor sighed, and said in an annoyed tone: "Okay, yes, we've got that."

"It's not a bad thing." Teresa protested, frowning at his face and then at Clara's reaction. "I like your chin."

He blinked, turning slightly red as Clara continued to laugh.

"Okay…" The Doctor said slowly as Teresa stared at him hard once more.

She said randomly: "Has anyone told you, you have really pretty eyes? I never noticed before."

He turned beet-red as Clara cracked up again, almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Okay, I think we should head back and put you to bed." The Doctor said, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Teresa frowned again as she pointed out: "I'm not actually drunk."

"Of course you aren't." He muttered as Clara wiped her eyes, smiling widely. He had a feeling he wasn't going to hear the end of this one for a long time.

Teresa yawned as she said thoughtfully: "Why are we moving?"

"Because we're going back to the Tardis and putting you to bed." The Doctor said firmly, and Clara mock-whined: "Aw, but I wanted to watch the fire dance some more, maybe let them kick up some more alcohol."

He frowned at her, not amused, making her laugh again.

"But I want to watch that, too." Teresa protested, making Clara laugh some more and the Doctor said firmly. "No. Bed."

She yawned as Clara said slyly: "Mm, you're awfully eager to take her to bed when she's slightly drunk."

He gave her a look that told her he was not amused, making her laugh. Teresa was yawning sleepily and didn't notice as she asked: "Is there something wrong with the bed?"

"No, no." The Doctor and Clara replied promptly, the Doctor hastily and Clara amusedly.

Teresa sighed as she murmured: "But it was just getting fun."

"We can come back another time." The Doctor replied as they almost reached the Tardis.

Clara added lightly: "Yes, I'm sure the Doctor would love to bring you back when you're older."

He rolled his eyes but froze when Teresa said sleepily: "Sounds good. And I guess we can still have fun in bed."

He jerked, coming to a sudden halt while Clara's eyes widened before she burst into peals of laughter. Her legs gave out and she was laughing hysterically on the ground as Teresa blinked slowly and looked between her and the very red-faced Doctor.

"Was it something I said?" She asked innocently, and the Doctor couldn't find the words to reply while Clara keeled over at that, unable to stop laughing at the young blonde's confusion and the Doctor's mortified face.


	24. Cold War

Teresa woke up the next day, blinking sleepily. She remembered everything and was rather embarrassed to have been drunk from what had been really very low levels of alcohol. But she'd always been rather weak with alcohol, and was comforted that at least she hadn't done anything too embarrassing.

Although, she cringed when remembering how she said she liked his chin and that he had pretty eyes. She still wasn't sure why he and Clara had reacted the way they had to her last comment though. The Doctor had quickly pulled her inside and sent her to bed while Clara continued to howl with laughter. It was most confusing.

She quickly got dressed and headed back to the console room to find the Doctor chatting away with Clara. He spotted her immediately and called excitedly: "We were thinking the moon next, maybe Las Vegas though. What do you think?"

Teresa smiled, but Clara interrupted before she could reply: "I want to go to Las Vegas, but he wants to go to the moon. Thought you should know."

The Doctor made a face and Teresa laughed.

"Well, I don't mind either…" The blonde replied as she joined them.

Clara quickly latched onto her arm as she whined: "But he'll do whatever you say. What do you say, why not go see the showgirls and the nightlife, and the fountain show! Fire show, fountain show, what do you say?"

Teresa laughed as she thought about it.

"I guess it sounds fun." She admitted and Clara beamed. The Doctor pouted as Clara dashed off to get ready, and Teresa giggled as she patted his cheek.

"Come on, you." She teased. "I think Clara just wanted to see a bit of home again. And I wouldn't mind seeing Las Vegas myself."

The Doctor muttered incoherent words under his breath sulkily. He knew _exactly_ why Clara was insisting Las Vegas- after Teresa's slightly drunken behaviour yesterday, the companion was extremely determined and excited to take the girl to see the casinos with her and ultimately get the younger girl drunk.

But Clara was right- if his Terry also wanted to go, he couldn't protest. He'd try to give her the world if she wanted (not that she ever would) and he certainly wasn't going to protest against a measly wish to see Earth's most famous resort town.

So with a sigh, but a small smile and wink at her, he began to set their course as Clara returned stormily.

"Where is the closet?" She shouted at the Tardis, making both the Doctor and Teresa glance at her, the Doctor guiltily and Teresa amusedly.

"Er…" The Doctor began, but Teresa walked up to the fuming brunette and, linking arms, said: "Come on, I'll show you. Sexy!"

She scolded lightly and they walked off down the corridor as the Doctor half soothed, half scolded the Tardis behind them. Although it was more soothing than scolding.

But Teresa was satisfied as she opened the door to the closet immediately, and she said kindly: "Thank you, Sexy. Try be nicer to poor Clara."

The Tardis hummed, though it sounded more reluctant than agreeing, while Clara rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, why me?" Clara grumbled and Teresa could only chuckle.

"Sorry, but I don't think it'll be forever…" Teresa told the girl kindly, while wondering why exactly the Tardis didn't like Clara. It had never been explained and she'd missed the last episode when it would've been (probably) revealed.

"She liked you straight away. Although, I suppose that's not a surprise given who you are." Clara muttered and Teresa nodded.

"Well, I'm connected to the Doctor's time stream. It would be rather difficult if the Tardis and I had a rocky relationship." Teresa conceded. Clara shook her head but didn't comment any further as she pulled out a shimmery blue dress and silver heels to match.

"You'll look absolutely beautiful in that." Teresa agreed, and Clara grinned as she reached in and pulled out a similar dress in red.

"For me? We are going to Vegas." She pleaded as she saw Teresa's eyes widen and the girl beginning to shake her head. Teresa paused, staring at Clara as the shorter girl pulled out the puppy eyes.

Teresa sighed and grumbled, even though she took the dress: "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You love me, really." Clara said smugly and Teresa laughed as she agreed: "That I do, although at times like this I really wish I didn't."

"Come on," Clara laughed as the two got changed in separate areas, "the Doctor's eyes are gonna pop out when he sees you in that."

"The Doctor?" Teresa asked puzzled as she slipped the dress on. Clara replied smoothly: "Yes, the Doctor. We'll go surprise him, yeah?"

"Sure…" Teresa answered slowly. She couldn't shake the feeling Clara was hiding something but shrugged. Probably something in her future.

She stepped out at the same time as Clara and both women grinned, although Clara grumbled a little: "You're so lucky you're tall."

Teresa's dress hung about her mid-thighs while Clara's ended around her knees, given her shorter four inches. Teresa smiled apologetically as Clara tied her hair up into a ponytail, before the blonde did the same, pulling her long hair up as she concluded that it was the simplest and easiest option.

"And no, no heels." Teresa added as she saw Clara holding out a pair to her.

Clara pouted as she sulked: "Why?"

"Because I don't like walking in them." Teresa said firmly as she slipped on a pair of black flats instead.

"Besides, now I can link arms with you better." Teresa teased as she looped her arm through Clara's.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she muttered: "Right, that makes me feel so much better." She grumbled, but it was light-hearted and they laughed as they walked back down to the console.

The Doctor heard them and he asked as he landed them: "Ready to go?"

He turned, and froze, staring at Teresa. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering if there was something wrong, when he turned to Clara and whined: "Why are you two dressed like that?"

"I thought you'd like it." Clara replied lightly, and Teresa could hear a teasing undertone.

"Yes, but-" The Doctor began and Clara cut in: "Come on, have we arrived yet?"

He pouted but nodded and Clara bounded forward while Teresa turned to him and said uncertainly: "If it bothers you, I can go change."

"Absolutely not!" Clara shouted as she turned back from near the doors, and the Doctor sighed as he told Teresa: "No, it's fine. You look beautiful."

He complimented softly, his eyes shining with a deep emotion. Teresa glanced down, suddenly feeling a little shy and she muttered: "Thanks."

"Come on, you two." Clara called impatiently and the Doctor seemed to shake himself.

He grinned, returning to his light-hearted self as he whipped on a pair of sunglasses and held out an arm to Teresa. She took it, still feeling shy, and he led her to where Clara stood waiting. She let them go first, and the Doctor threw open the doors, crowing excitedly: "Viva Las Vegas!"

Teresa blinked as she heard alarms blaring and she stepped out after him into a red-lit room pouring water from the pipes, soaking her in an instant. The whole place shuddered, forcing the Doctor, Teresa, and Clara out of the Tardis and into the opposite wall, which was covered in bright buttons and knobs.

They whirled around, Teresa wiping her eyes as the water continued to rain down on them.

"Stranger on the bridge!" Someone shouted as a cross and stressed man shouted at them: "Who the hell are you?"

"Not Vegas, then!" Clara called over the blaring alarm, and the Doctor answered as he removed his sunglasses: "No. No, this is much better."

Teresa was looking around, recognizing the scene. Clara asked in disbelief: "A sinking submarine?"

"A sinking Soviet submarine!" The Doctor corrected ecstatically, and the Lieutenant shouted: "Break out side arms. Restrain them!"

A man by the submarine controls shouted, interrupting: "Four ten. Four twenty. Turbines still not responding!"

"They've got to." Captain Zhukov replied sharply, and the Doctor pulled out his sonic, turning it on and shouting: "Ah! Sideways momentum. You've still got sideways momentum!"

"What?" The Captain asked, confused.

The Doctor explained: "Your propellers work independently of the main turbines. You can't stop her going down but you can manoeuvre the sub laterally."

The Captain stared at him incredulously, but then broke eye contact as the whole place shook once more, making them all stumble around as they tried to remain upright.

"Do it!" The Doctor ordered as the submarine continued to rock, and Teresa held Clara to steady the poor girl in her heels.

"Get these people off the bridge now!" The Lieutenant shouted angrily, and Clara snapped at him: "Just listen to him, for god's sake!"

"It'll save your life!" Teresa added, as men grabbed at them.

The Doctor told the Captain as his sonic buzzed: "Geographical anomaly to starboard. Probably an underwater ridge."

"How do you know this?" The Captain shouted suspiciously and the Doctor retorted, pushing away the men trying to restrain him: "Look, we have just a chance to stop the descent if we settle on it. Do it!"

The man at the controls shouted as he read the levels: "Six hundred metres. Sir, six ten!"

"Or this thing is going to implode." The Doctor added, and the Captain finally shouted: "Lateral thrust to starboard, all propellers."

"Sir?" The man at the controls asked bewildered, and the Captain ordered sharply: "Now!"

"You're going to let this madman give the orders?" The lieutenant asked incredulously, but the Captain ignored him as he shouted: "Lateral thrust!"

The man at the controls replied immediately: "Aye, sir!"

They felt the submarine shift, and the Doctor soniced quickly as the man shouted: "Six sixty, six eighty."

Clara clutched Teresa, but the blonde was calm, knowing they'd be fine. There was an almighty crash as they landed on the ridge, knocking everyone to the ground. Clara grabbed a handrail on the wall just in time, remaining upright while Teresa went flying, landing on top of the Doctor.

 _Could be worse._ She reasoned briefly. _I could've landed on a Soviet soldier._ She picked herself up, letting the Doctor stand up as well. Clara checked her as she did the same for the companion while the Doctor leaned heavily against the pole in the centre of the control room in relief. He was also feeling slightly uncomfortable after Teresa had landed on him- her dress was rather form-fitting… he quickly stopped those thoughts, whipping on his sunglasses again as the Soviets continued to eye the trio warily.

The man at the controls checked his readings as he called: "Descent arrested at seven hundred metres."

"It seems we owe you are lives," the Captain commented to the trio, "whoever you are."

"I'll hold you to that." The Doctor commented. "Might come in handy."

Teresa almost smiled, knowing it would, but the urge disappeared as the Lieutenant ordered: "Search them."

There was a short pause as the men shifted uncertainly around Teresa and Clara. The Lieutenant almost sighed as he said tartly: "Yes, I know. It's a woman." His eyes roamed the girls briefly before he barked: "Now search them!"

"But watch your hands, especially on the blonde one or there'll be trouble." The Doctor added and Teresa rolled her eyes even as they were pulled unceremoniously to the pole next to the Doctor and searched.

"Are we going to be okay?" Clara asked uncertainly, and the Doctor replied quickly: "Oh, yes."

"Is that a lie?" Clara fired back, and Teresa almost smiled at the clever girl while the Doctor admitted: "Possibly. Very dangerous time, Clara. East and West standing on the brink of nuclear oblivion. Lots of itchy fingers on the button."

"Oi." Teresa snapped as a soldier tried to feel under her skirt. She grumbled to the Doctor: "Clearly, the fingers aren't just on the button."

He glanced back, glaring at the soldier, who backed off quickly at the dark look on the Time Lord's face. Clara rolled her eyes, although she also cried sharply: "Oi!"

The soldier removed his hands from her as well, backing away, while Teresa watched with interest as a Barbie doll and a ball of string were removed from the Doctor's pocket.

Clara questioned, going back to the original topic: "Isn't it always like that?"

"Sort of," he admitted, "but there are flash points and this is one." He pointed out: "Hair, shoulder pads, nukes. It's the Eighties. Everything's bigger."

As the sonic was taken as well, the Doctor added to the soldier: "I would like a receipt, please."

He tried to snatch his sonic back, but the soldier held it away, before handing it to the Captain. Zhukov took it and asked sternly: "What is this?"

The Doctor gaped a little, trying to think of something, when the whole submarine shook again. Clara lost her footing, dropping to the side and Teresa grabbed at her, only to be dragged with her as her own foot slipped on the wet floor.

"Clara! Terry!" The Doctor shouted, when the Tardis began to wheeze and disappear. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no. No, not now!"

The girls fell with a splash in the water that covered the control room floor, hitting their heads against each other and then again on the ground. Teresa could feel herself beginning to black out immediately, but she spotted the sonic on the ground from the corner of her eye. She reached out her hand for it, just as her mind faded into darkness.

* * *

Teresa woke up and slowly looked around as the Doctor shouted urgently: "Captain, we didn't attack of your ship out here. Now we need to get the pumps working to get her afloat."

She spotted the Doctor arguing with the Captain a little further away, and she glanced to the side to see Clara just coming around beside her. Someone had kindly given her and Clara their military jackets, warming them just slightly in the freezing submarine, and Teresa noted the alarms had stopped, as had the pouring water, and the whole place was now dark, lit only by a faint blue light.

The Captain snapped at the Doctor: "Yeah, we'll last till the rescue ship comes."

"If it comes." The Doctor countered, and Teresa asked Clara as the girl's eyes focused a little: "Are you okay?

Clara nodded as the Captain shouted furiously: "Oh, the sinking is just a coincidence, is it? Who are you?"

The girls glanced over and stood quickly in alarm as the Captain shook the Doctor by the lapels, the Doctor struggling against him and being forced backwards. The Captain slammed him into the wall, and the Doctor said quickly, trying to placate the man: "All right, Captain, all right. You know what? Just this once, no dissembling, no psychic paper, no pretending to be an Earth Ambassador."

Teresa raised her brow, but the Doctor went on without pause: "Doctor, me, Terry, and Clara, time travellers. Terry, Clara, you okay?" He added to the girls, not looking away from the furious Soviet man, and Clara replied quickly: "Think so."

"Yup." Teresa added.

"Time travellers?" The Captain asked in disbelief, and the Doctor pointed out: "We arrived here out of thin air. You just saw it happen."

"I didn't." An old man protested from behind, and Teresa glanced back to see it was Professor Grisenko as the Doctor replied flatly: "Your problem, mate, not mine."

"We were sinking." Clara interrupted, and the Doctor replied impatiently: "Yes."

"What happened?" Clara asked anxiously and the Doctor replied flatly: "We sank."

Teresa sighed while Clara elaborated: "No, what happened to the Tardis, I mean."

"Never mind that." The Doctor said irritably, before turning to the Captain and saying urgently: "Listen. Captain, breath's precious down here. Let's not waste it, eh?"

"You're right." The Captain snarled. "Maybe I can save a little oxygen by having you three shot!"

"Uh…" The Doctor replied, not liking how this was going at all.

Teresa was looking around anxiously, but Clara didn't notice as she said, annoyed: "What does it matter how we arrived? The important thing is to get-" She stopped abruptly as something breathed very loudly.

Everybody froze as Teresa took Clara's hand reassuringly as the girl finished, wide-eyed with fear: "Out."

They stared at the thing that had appeared while the Doctor cried triumphantly: "Exactly!"

He patted the Captain, not noticing everyone else's fear as he said quickly: "Number one priority, not suffocating."

Captain Zhukov saw the thing that everyone else had seen to his left, and he let the Doctor go as he stepped back in horror. The Doctor didn't notice as he said cheerfully: "Eh? Ah. Oh, thank you."

He turned to face the crew, turning his back on the Ice Warrior that was approaching behind him. The Doctor continued obliviously: "Finally seeing sense. Now, what sort of state is the sub in?"

"Doctor." Clara said trying to keep calm, but he went on over her: "What about the radio? Can we send a-"

"Doctor!" Clara and Teresa said sharply.

"What!" He asked, both annoyed and surprised as he finally registered the fear on Teresa's face. The Ice Warrior hissed behind him and the Doctor asked confused: "What is that? Gas? Could be gas."

He frowned as everyone continued to stare behind him in horror and Teresa said with forced calm: "Doctor. Turn around. Slowly."

He did so, and finally saw the Ice Warrior as it hissed again.

"Ah." He said lightly.

The Ice Warrior took a step forward, and the Doctor slowly backed away as he said with forced cheerfulness: "It never rains but it pours."

Teresa rubbed Clara's hand reassuringly, as Professor Grisenko admitted: "We were drilling for oil in the ice. I thought I'd found a mammoth."

"It's not a mammoth." The Doctor said, forcing down hysterics, and Professor Grisenko breathed in agreement: "No."

"What is it, then?" Clara asked quietly and the Doctor explained: "It's an Ice Warrior. A native of the planet Mars." He added mysteriously: "And we go way back. _Way_ back."

His tone told them all they needed to know about their relationship. Basically: not good. The Captain asked incredulously: "A Martian? You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious." The Doctor retorted. Teresa scoffed quietly and he added: "With days off."

"Doctor." Clara hissed, and the Doctor hissed in reply just as quietly: "Just keeping it light, Clara. They're scared."

"They're scared? I'm scared." Clara retorted and Teresa added quickly without looking back: "If I were you, I really wouldn't point my gun at it."

The soldier ignored her and did so anyways, making Teresa sigh in annoyance. _Why did no-one ever listen?_

The Doctor heard her statement in alarm, and heard the gun cocking and he cried: "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

The Ice Warrior powered up its gun and raised it too, and the Doctor said quickly: "Please, please. Wait, just."

He waved a hand warningly at the soldier before addressing the Ice Warrior as he pleaded: "There is no need for this. Just hear me out. You're confused, disorientated. Of course you are. You've been lying dormant in the ice for, for, for how long? How long, Professor?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers impatiently for an answer and Professor Grisenko replied: "Er, um, by my reckoning, five thousand years."

"Five thousand years." The Doctor repeated. "That's a hell of a nap. Can't blame you if you've got out of the wrong side of bed."

He assured the Ice Warrior hastily: "Look, nobody here wants to hurt you." He quickly lowered the soldier's gun, and he said to the Ice Warrior: "Please, just. Why don't you tell us your name?" He suggested quickly.

The Captain asked in disbelief: "What are you talking about? It has a name?"

"Of course it has a name." The Doctor snapped at him. "And a rank. This is a soldier, and it deserves our respect." He said a tad warningly.

"This is madness. That is a monster!" The Captain argued and Teresa snapped: "He isn't, now shut up."

"Skaldak." The Ice Warrior replied suddenly, interrupting them all and the Captain shut his mouth from where he was about to shout at the blonde girl for her impudence.

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked, sounding a little horrified, and Skaldak replied: "I am Grand Marshal Skaldak."

The Doctor closed his eyes and he murmured despairingly: "Oh, no."

Skaldak suddenly roared as electricity ran all over his wet armour, turning to face Lieutenant Stepashin who was holding up a cattle prod.

"You idiot!" The Doctor shouted as Skaldak roared, choking a little before he collapsed in a heap, unconscious.

"You… idiot." The Doctor said, deflating as he stared down at the Ice Warrior. "Grand Marshal Skaldak."

Teresa let Clara go, both of them moving to the Doctor's side as Clara said slowly: "You… know him."

"Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste." The Doctor said in a hoarse voice. "Vanquisher of the Phobos Heresy. The greatest hero the proud Martian race has ever produced."

They all stared at the Ice Warrior for a moment before the Captain asked: "So what do we do now?"

"Lock. Him. Up." The Doctor said darkly, pulling Teresa in protectively.

*A/N I would like to take the time to thank all of my readers for their support and reviews. Just to let you know, I do take the time to read each and every one of the reviews you leave for me, and I thank you all for every small comment. I realized I'm really bad at replying to reviews (probably because I tend to update again long after you've reviewed) and will work harder at communicating back to all my loyal readers. Thank you so much once again and hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	25. Cold War 2

The trio stood in the Captain's cabin, the girls having buttoned up their jackets against the freezing air, and the Captain sat before them with his Lieutenant standing by his side. The Captain had ordered that the Skaldak be chained in the torpedo room before he'd brought them all into his cabin.

The Doctor had his arm around Teresa, holding her tightly to his side, to her confusion, as he had since the Ice Warrior had introduced himself. She'd protested, but stopped quickly at the expression on his face. It was warning, telling her not to fight it but there was also a heavy look of panic and worry, so she'd let it go standing quietly beside him.

The Doctor now explained slowly: "The Ice Warriors have a different creed, Clara. A different code. By his own standards, Skaldak is a hero. It was said his enemies honoured him so much, they'd carve his name into their own flesh before they died."

Teresa winced while Clara's eyes went wide and she replied sarcastically: "Oh, yeah. Very nice. He sounds lovely."

Captain Zhukov interrupted: "An Ice Warrior? Explain."

"There isn't time." The Doctor argued.

"Try me." The Captain replied tightly, and the Doctor clenched his jaw before he explained flatly: "Martian reptile known as the Ice Warrior. When Mars turned cold they had to adapt. They're bio-mechaniod. Cyborgs. Built themselves survival armour so they could exist in the freezing cold of their home world, but a sudden increase in temperature and the armour goes haywire."

"Like with the cattle prod thing." Clara realized, and the Doctor agreed speaking quickly: "Like with the cattle prod thing. Bit of a design flaw. To be honest, I've always wondered why they never sorted it. Oh look, you've got me telling you about them and I said there wasn't time." He spat at the Captain as his hand gripped on Teresa's waist.

Clara saw the gesture, and she asked urgently: "Is he that dangerous?"

The Captain watched warily and the Doctor said quietly: "This one is."

His hand dug into Teresa's side and she patted his back, trying to calm him. She knew how dangerous the Ice Warrior was, but she also knew that Skaldak did have a heart deep dwon. Professor Grisenko replaced his headphones, while Lieutenant Stepashin asked derisively: "Why are we listening to this nonsense, Captain? These people are clearly enemy agents."

"Huh?" Clara asked.

"Spies, Captain." The Lieutenant warned, and the Doctor rolled his eyes while Clara chimed in: "Pretty bad spies, mate. I don't even speak Russian."

The Doctor's eyes widened and Teresa winced. Oops, she'd forgotten Clara didn't know yet. The Lieutenant turned to Clara and asked darkly: "What?"

"I don't-" Clara began, but Teresa stepped on her foot slightly as Stepashin walked slowly over and Clara glanced at the blonde. "Am I speaking Russian? How come I'm speaking Russian?"

Clara asked Teresa and the Doctor quietly, and the Doctor replied under his breath: "Now? We have to do this now?"

He smiled at Stepashin, trying to look reassuring, and the man just looked at him. Teresa disliked this man, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for him- she knew he was in deep trouble after attacking Skaldak.

Clara asked in a whisper in disbelief: "Are they speaking Russian?"

"Seriously? Now?" The Doctor hissed as Teresa rolled her eyes and Stepashin turned away.

"It's the Tardis translation matrix." He told Clara as Stepashin said to the Captain firmly: "In my opinion, Comrade Captain, this creature is a Western weapon."

"Are they?" Clara asked incredulously, and the Doctor snapped in an irritated whisper: "Yes, they're Russians."

"A weapon?" The Captain repeated, and Stepashin said firmly: "Survival suit. What is the alternative? The little green man from Mars?"

"Correction." Professor Grisenko replied as he removed his headphones again. "It's a big green man from Mars."

The Captain snorted while Stepashin said irritably: "I don't appreciate your levity, Professor."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Professor Grisenko retorted, and then he added as he nodded at the trio: "Maybe they're telling the truth."

"The truth?" Stepashin repeated skeptically as he turned to the professor, and Professor Grisenko answered mockingly: "Yes, a revolutionary concept, I know."

The Captain suppressed a smile, while Stepashin continued, ignoring the professor: "It's essential that we inform Moscow of what we have found."

"The radio's out of action, in case you hadn't noticed, Stepashin." The Captain pointed out annoyed.

"They have our last position. They will find us." Stepashin replied. "When they do-"

"Yes?" The Captain challenged. Stepashin replied evenly: "Well, the Cold War won't stay cold for ever, Captain."

"You think so." Teresa muttered very quietly under her breath, making both Clara and the Doctor suppress smiles.

"For God's sake, Stepashin, you're like a stuck record." The Captain said tiredly. Stepashin had turned to stand face to face with the Doctor, who met his gaze evenly. The Captain went on irritably: "We have other priorities right now. I want you back on repairs immediately. We need to keep this ship alive. Dismissed."

Stepshin turned, brows raised in disbelief and he asked: "Sir?"

"Dismissed, Stepashin." The Captain said sternly. The man stormed out, almost bumping into Clara. The girl flinched away while Teresa narrowed her eyes after the man- terrible fate or not, no-one treated Clara like that.

The Doctor let go of Teresa so that he could address the Captain firmly, and Teresa moved to Clara's side. The Doctor brushed off the water from the Captain's jacket as they stood face to face, before he said darkly: "All we needed to do was let Skaldak go and he'd have forgotten us. But you attacked him. You declared war."

He smiled mirthlessly as he explained: "'Harm one of us and you harm us all'. That's the ancient Martian code. You hear that?" He nodded at Professor Grisenko's headphones and they could all hear a faint beeping noise coming from it.

The Doctor explained darkly: "Skaldak has sent out a distress call. He will bring down the fires of hell just for laying a glove on him."

"Unless you talk to it?" The Captain asked, and the Doctor replied in a low voice: "I'm the only one who can."

"No. Out of the question." The Captain replied immediately. "We're not losing you. I'll do it."

"What?" The Doctor asked, almost shocked, and the Captain replied shortly: "You can talk to it through me."

The Doctor smiled a little as he replied: "Skaldak won't talk to you. You're an enemy soldier."

"And how would he know that?" The Captain challenged, but the Doctor explained: "A soldier knows another soldier. He'll smell it on you. Smell it on you a mile off."

"And he wouldn't smell it on you, Doctor?" The Captain questioned, and Teresa winced at the underlying implication.

The Doctor's face hardened as he replied darkly: "Just let me in there before it's too late. It can't be you or any of your men."

"Well, it can't be you." The Captain replied, and they stood in a stalemate, when Clara piped up: "Ahem."

The men blinked and turned to her but Teresa chimed in before Clara could: "I could do it."

Clara whipped around to her, looking scandalized, while the Captain raised his brows and the Doctor's face darkened.

"I'm clearly not a soldier and I could talk to him." Teresa said easily, and the Doctor and Clara snapped: "No!"

Clara paused, chest heaving as she glared at the younger girl while the Doctor continued sharply: "No. No! You are not going in there, or anywhere near him. No."

"Why not? It's clearly the best option, with you two unable to compromise." Teresa pointed out but the Doctor was adamant. "No."

Teresa frowned and opened her mouth, when the Doctor thought of a brilliant argument and he countered: "You have foresight, you know too much and might slip. No."

"When have I ever done that? I don't alter things, even when I know it'll go wrong." Teresa retorted, feeling insulted.

"Wait, so you mean this will go wrong?" Clara asked and Teresa sighed.

"Spoilers." She muttered and Clara countered: "See? If he asked a sudden question, you can't exactly tell a Martian warrior 'spoilers' and expect him to accept it."

"Not you too." Teresa complained but Clara turned to the men and she said brightly: "Well, there really is only one choice then, isn't there. I don't smell of anything, to my knowledge, nor do I have foresight."

"No." Teresa snapped as the Doctor agreed with her: "No. No way. You're not going in there alone, Clara. Absolutely not."

"As opposed to Terry?" Clara challenged and the Doctor paused, his mouth opening and shutting wordlessly.

"Doctor!" Teresa scolded, aghast that he'd choose between them. He glanced at her guiltily as Clara smirked triumphantly and the Captain watched with raised brows.

* * *

"I can't believe I let this happen." Teresa grumbled, sulking as she watched the screen switch on to reveal Clara standing in the torpedo room. She was wearing a radio headset and holding an inspection light as she smirked bravely back at the camera, almost like she'd heard Teresa.

Teresa was torn between anger and worry. She was furious with the Doctor for letting Clara go in alone, and without a fight, and she was also incredibly worried about the impossible girl herself. She knew Clara wouldn't get hurt, but there was every possibility, as always, that the timeline was different and that Clara would.

The Doctor walked to the Captain, asking: "With your permission?"

"Be my guest." The man answered, rising from his seat and letting the Doctor take his place.

Teresa leaned over anxiously as the Doctor sat down before the screen and asked into the mike: "Ready, Clara?"

"Yeah." Clara answered firmly, the Doctor replied softly: "Okay."

Teresa clenched her fist nervously as Clara called: "Grand Marshal Skaldak."

"The salute." The Doctor urged. "Do the salute like I showed you."

Clara placed down the light to raise her right fist to her left shoulder quickly, before picking up the light again and asking: "Okay?"

"Good. Good." The Doctor reassured. "Now, like we rehearsed. 'Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste'." He prompted.

Teresa bit her lip anxiously as Clara repeated: "Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste. By the moons, I honour thee."

Skaldak hissed, and the Doctor reassured: "Good. It's okay, Clara. Go closer."

Clara walked closer and Teresa clenched onto the edge of Doctor's jacket as her worry peaked. He glanced at her hand but refocused as Clara spoke.

"Grand Marshal, I'm," she quickly corrected as the Doctor prompted, "we're sorry about this."

"It's not what you deserve." The Doctor added, and Clara repeated: "It isn't what you deserve."

The lights went out all over the submarine, and everyone glanced around in fear while Teresa kept her eyes trained on the screen. They still had visual, and sound as Clara gasped, fear laced in her tone: "Oh. Oh, great."

 **"** Hey, it's okay, Clara." The Doctor urged. "Keep going."

They watched as Clara placed down the dead inspection light, pulling out a torch as she said, her voice shaking just a little: "You're a long way from home."

"Five thousand years." The Doctor prompted, Teresa leaning in worriedly, knowing what was to come, as Clara continued: "And five thousand years adrift in time. Please, let us help you. You are not our enemy."

"And yet I am in chains." Skaldak hissed.

Clara froze, and she asked anxiously: "Doctor, what do I say?"

"Yes, Doctor." Skaldak hissed. "What should she say?"

The Doctor grit his teeth tightly as Teresa's knuckles went white and Professor Grisenko commented: "I think he wants to speak to the organ grinder, not to the monkey."

"I heard that." Clara said, sounding annoyed, and Teresa almost laughed. Nothing could stop Clara's sass, not even her own fear.

The Doctor took over as he called over the intercoms: "You are restrained until we can trust each other, Skaldak. You would do exactly the same in my position, and don't even think," he warned, "about using that sonic weapon. Not in the torpedo room."

Teresa's knuckle cracked she was holding the Doctor's jacket so tightly and he took it, smoothing it in his and rubbing reassuring circles on it as Skaldak replied: "I was Fleet Commander of the Nix Tharsis. My daughter stood by me. It was her first taste of action. We sang the songs of the Old Times."

The Doctor rubbed his mouth and face anxiously as Skaldak hissed: "The Songs of the Red Snow. Five thousand years. Now my daughter will be dust. Only dust."

His voice was laced with pain, and the Doctor quickly corrected: "No, no, no. Listen, your people live on Skaldak. Scattered all across the universe. And Mars will rise again, I promise you. Just let me help you."

Teresa clenched her hand around the Doctor's as Clara walked slowly closer while Skaldak retorted: "I require no help. There will be no help."

Teresa's heart dropped. The Doctor also noticed Clara's movements and he warned: "Careful, Clara."

"I'm okay." Clara replied and the Doctor warned: "No, listen, Clara, don't get too close."

"I'm okay." She replied. She was staring intently at the armour and she told them urgently: "Doctor, something's wrong."

"What?" The Doctor asked puzzled, and Teresa called sharply: "Clara, get out of there. Now!"

Clara ignored her as she murmured: "Something's…" She touched the helmet, making it hinge backwards and she gasped, falling back against the wall: "It's not there. It's gone!"

The rest of the armour opened as well, and although they couldn't see from the screen Teresa knew what Clara could see.

"Gone?" The Doctor repeated: "Gone? Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"Clara, get out!" Teresa shouted, but Clara didn't move as she hissed: "It's got out."

"Clara!" Teresa cried, when Skaldak's voice hissed: "It is time I learned the measure of my enemies. And what this vessel is capable of."

"No, no, no. Skaldak!" The Doctor tried to reason, but Skaldak hissed: "Harm one of us and you harm us all. By the Moons, this I swear."

The Doctor ordered: "Clara, get out of there. Get out!" He turned to leave and Teresa shoved her way in front of him just as Zhukov raised his gun, leaving it pointed right at her head instead.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded, trying to pull Teresa out of the way but she didn't budge as she glared levelly down the barrel of the gun despite her fear.

The Captain watched her carefully before his eyes flickered up to the Doctor as the Time Lord quickly tried to rectify the situation, saying urgently: "Now, I've never seen one do this before. Actually, I've never seen one out of its armour before."

The Captain lowered his gun, believing him although he stared at the other man warily. Teresa promptly sprinted out of the room, and the Doctor made to follow when Professor Grisenko asked puzzled: "Won't it be more vulnerable out of its shell?"

"No," the Doctor warned them quickly as he paused by the door, "it will be more dangerous."

With that he ran out after Teresa.

"Terry? Clara?" He called sharply.

Teresa was already at the door to the torpedo room, calling urgently: "Clara?"

She pulled the door open, not caring about the consequences. If she left Clara in there for too long, Skaldak would just kill the girl first. Teresa shrieked as she was shoved aside, Skaldak slipping past the Doctor, the Captain and even Professor Grisenko in the blink of an eye.

"Terry!" He called but she was already climbing into the torpedo room, calling urgently: "Clara? You all right? Clara?"

Clara was breathing deeply, trying to keep calm and she nodded as Teresa knelt before her.

"I'm okay." Clara breathed, and then shrieked as the Doctor's arms appeared around her and dragged her out of the room.

"Clara, it's just the Doctor!" Teresa assured, and Clara relaxed, laughing as the Doctor checked her quickly.

"Ha, ha! I'm okay. I'm okay! Where did he go?" She asked as she turned to the corridor they'd come from.

The Doctor then checked Teresa as she climbed out, but she waved him away as she quickly turned to stare at Professor Grisenko.

"How did I do?" Clara asked the Doctor eagerly. "Was I okay?"

"This wasn't a test, Clara." The Doctor scolded as he began to pace.

"I know, but-" She began, and Teresa assured her: "You were great. Wasn't she, Doctor?"

"Yes." He nodded as he paced and she perked up as she asked: "Really?"

He stopped and smiled warmly at the girl as he assured her: "Really."

"Doctor?" Professor Grisenko called and they turned to him. "The signal. It's stopped."

The Doctor walked over to check as Teresa held Clara's hands, squeezing them and she squeezed back reassuringly. They were both relieved to be okay, and that the other was safe as well. They turned to the Doctor as he muttered: "Skaldak got no answer from his Martian brothers. Now he's given up hope."

He paced back and Captain Zhukov asked: "Hope of what?"

The Doctor stopped beside Teresa as he answered: "Being rescued. He thinks he's been abandoned."

He took Teresa's hands from Clara's, holding them tight as she stared at him. He could see in her grey eyes that his conjecture was right and he turned back to the Captain as he said darkly: "He's got nothing left to lose."

"But what can he do," the Captain asked puzzled, "stuck down here like the rest of us? How bad can it be?"

The Doctor turned to him, letting Teresa go as he pointed out: "This sub's stuffed with nuclear missiles, Zhukov. It's fat with them. What do you think Skaldak's going to do when he finds that out?"

He prodded the man's chest as he repeated incredulously: "How bad can it be? How bad can it be?" He turned away, taking Teresa's hand and turning on his torch as he snapped: "It couldn't be any worse."

"Don't say-!" Teresa began in alarm, when the whole submarine shook and water began pouring through a hatch. They all gasped, trying to stay upright, and soon the rocking stopped and the hatch shut automatically, stopping the water.

"Okay." The Doctor said flatly, drenched once more. "Spoke to soon."

"Where's Stepashin?" Teresa asked suddenly, and the Captain asked puzzled: "Is it important?"

The girl didn't comment, but the Doctor knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"Spoilers." She said, and it was in such a miserable tone that the Doctor gripped her hand and forced her to look at him.

"We'll go look for him." He promised but she shook her head.

"We can't." She told him softly.

He frowned, but she turned to the Captain as she warned him: "We need to warn the crew. If Skaldak gets to the information about this submarine, we're doomed."

"That sounds cheery." Clara commented, while the Captain nodded and the Doctor frowned. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Teresa's two comments were linked. He just had to figure out how, if he could between negotiating with the Ice Warrior and saving the world.


	26. Cold War 3

"Comrades, you know our situation." The Captain said to his men firmly. They all stood in the control room as he told them honestly and firmly: "The reactor is drowned. We are totally reliant on battery power and our air is running out. Rescue is unlikely, but we still have a mission to fulfil."

He looked at each of his men as he said sternly: "If the Doctor is right, then we are all that stands between this creature and the destruction of the world. Control of one missile is all he needs. We are expendable, comrades. Our world is not. I know I can rely on every one of you to do his duty without fail."

He met each man's eyes and finally dismissed: "That is all."

They all moved into position, and Teresa watched as the Doctor moved over to the controls, monitoring them. Clara followed him, and Teresa took the opportunity to walk over to the Captain.

He glanced at her curiously, but she just said softly: "I'm sorry. But I promise you, despite how grim it looks, things will turn out right in the end."

"And how can you make such promises?" He asked slowly, his eyes sharp. She could see the mind of a great intellect and she could see he was piecing together the pieces of her ability.

Teresa just gave him a small, tired smile as she replied: "I just can."

He examined her for a moment longer before he nodded.

"Thank you." He murmured, and she nodded.

She walked over to the Doctor and Clara, just in time to hear Clara ask: "End of the world. Game over. I mean, what if they fired one by accident. What would happen then?"

"I told you, Clara." The Doctor told her seriously. "Earth is like a storm waiting to break, right now. Both sides baring their teeth, talking up war. It would only take one tiny spark."

He turned back to the controls as Teresa stood behind him and Clara pointed out: "Yeah, but the world didn't end in 1983, did it, or I wouldn't be here."

"New." He corrected. He explained tightly: "History's in flux. It can be changed. Re-written." He turned and walked back to the Captain as the crew returned, all armed with rifles. Teresa moved to squeeze Clara's hand reassuringly.

"How many of us are left?" The Doctor asked him quietly.

"Twelve." The Captain replied. He then nodded at Teresa as he added quietly: "And we can't find Stepashin."

The Doctor exchanged looks with him, realizing the man had figured out her ability. The Doctor said quietly: "We split up and comb this sub. One team stays here to guard the bridge."

"That's it? That's the plan?" The Captain questioned, and the Doctor replied grimly: "Well, it's either that or we stay here and wait for him to kill us."

The Captain nodded, conceding: "Okay." He walked away and Clara bounded over, Teresa walking slower.

"Is it true you've never seen one outside of its shell suit?" Clara asked the Doctor and he repeated incredulously: "Shell suit? Clara!" He told her darkly. "For an Ice Warrior to leave its armour is the gravest dishonour. Skaldak is desperate. He is deadly and we have got to find him."

"Will this help?" Professor Girsenko asked as he held up the sonic screwdriver, and the Doctor said delightedly: "Ah! You saved it."

He took it excitedly, and Professor Girsenko explained: "Your girl was reaching for it before she passed out earlier. It was on the floor with this, so I took both."

He held up the Barbie doll, and the Doctor took it and kissed it in delight. Clara and Teresa looked at him half-amused, half-revolted, when he suddenly spun around and kissed Teresa as well. She froze immediately, and he quickly pulled back, turning to the professor.

Clara watched with interest as Teresa stood, apparently too shocked to move as the Doctor said lightly: "Ah, Professor, I could kiss you."

"If you insist." Professor Girsenko replied with raised brows as he also saw Teresa's response with some surprise.

The Doctor scrunched up his face and muttered: "Later."

He turned away, and began to sonic around, and Teresa finally relaxed. He was just very open with affection- heck he'd even kissed Rory once, something she still had to look forward to seeing- and this was not the first time Eleven had done this. Teresa was just surprised because she'd rather expected the married Eleven to show a little more restraint but clearly not.

She quickly moved on as she, the Doctor, Clara, and Professor Girsenko took off to look around the ship. Clara asked as they walked into a compartment: "So, why have you got a cattle prod on a submarine?"

"Polar bears." Professor Girsenko explained as Teresa and then the Doctor stepped in after.

"Ah, right." Clara nodded, making Teresa smile as she joined them while the Doctor closed the door firmly behind them.

Professor Girsenko explained: "We run across them when we're drilling. Can be quite nasty, you know."

"I'd swap one for an Ice Warrior any day. Cuddlier." Clara replied, and Professor Girsenko smiled. He liked this girl, this one and the blonde one that he couldn't figure out.

Professor Girsenko said to the two girls as Teresa grinned at him: "Courage, my dears. I always sing a song."

"What?" Clara asked, amused, and Professor Girsenko elaborated: "To keep my spirits up."

"Yeah, that would work," Clara replied before adding in an undertone, "if this was Pinocchio."

Teresa grinned and left the pair to help the Doctor, who'd set off some kind of alarm with his sonic. She took his sonic, pointing it at the control and turning the alarm off, before handing it back. He pouted at her before opening the closest hatch. A loud growl echoed back at them and he slowly backed out of the hatch.

"What was that?" Clara asked slowly, and the Doctor replied quickly: "Pressure. Just pressure. We're seven hundred metres down, remember?"

"Lying won't help!" Teresa hissed at him and he shrugged while from behind Professor Girsenko told Clara: "Don't worry about it. Think of something else."

He began to sing the opening of his song, before he sang encouragingly: "I am hungry like the wolf."

"I'm not singing." Clara said crossly, making Teresa suppress a smile while Professor Girsenko asked: "Don't you know it?"

"Course I know it." Clara snapped. "We do it at karaoke, the odd hen night."

She explained, and Professor Girsenko asked puzzled: "'Karaoke'? 'Hen night'? You speak excellent Russian, my dear, but sometimes I don't understand a word you're talking about."

Teresa snorted, making the Doctor grin at her as well. He whispered in her ear, making her shiver at the unexpected action: "You sing quite well, don't you?"

She froze, her breath catching and she pulled away from him, feeling uncomfortable. He seemed surprised and almost a little hurt by the action until she asked him with wide eyes: "How do you know that?"

His eyes softened, but before he could answer they heard another ferocious snarl and screams. They whipped around and began to run towards the sound, the Doctor leading the way. Clara and Professor Girsenko followed as quickly as possible as the Doctor ran down a few passages before he leapt through a door.

He stopped beside the body, and Teresa ran in before she froze as well. She heard the other two stop as well, but couldn't move as her stomach heaved. Professor Girsenko breathed in horror: "Good God. Torn apart. It's a monster, a savage."

"No, Professor." The Doctor replied. "Not savage. Forensic. Well, he's… dismantled them." Teresa fought the bile as Clara clutched her hand for support. "Skaldak's learning. Learning all about you. Your strengths, your weaknesses. Come on."

He ran off and the Professor Girsenko followed, stopping though when he saw the two frozen girls. Clara seemed unable to tear her eyes away as Teresa finally turned. She gently led Clara away, Professor Girsenko helping, as they made their way after the Doctor.

Teresa gripped the poor girl's hand, when the Doctor stopped abruptly and he ordered: "Stay here."

Teresa glared at him while Clara answered quickly: "Okay."

"Stay here. Don't argue." The Doctor repeated and Clara replied quickly: "I'm not."

"Right. Good." The Doctor answered just as quickly. He frowned, noticing something wrong but brushed it away as he quickly climbed a ladder to check things out, and Teresa held Clara comfortingly.

"It's okay." She soothed as Clara shook a little.

Professor Girsenko caught up at last and he complained: "Oh, it's a young man's game, all this dashing about." He saw Clara's shaking form and he asked: "Clara, what is it?"

"I was doing okay." She began, finally letting it all out. "I mean, I went in there and I did the scary stuff, didn't I? I went in there with the Ice Warrior and it went okay."

She nodded to herself as she shook in Teresa's arms, before she added: "Actually, it went just about as badly as it could have done but that wasn't my fault."

"Not at all." Professor Girsenko assured her comfortingly, and Clara added: "So I'm happy about that."

"Yes." Professor Girsenko said as Teresa just silently rubbed Clara's back.

"Chuffed." Clara murmured, going back into shock as she began to shake even harder.

Professor Girsenko replied firmly: "And so you should be. So what's the matter?"

"Seeing those bodies back there." Clara said slowly, her shaking becoming worse. "It's all got very… real." Her shaking stopped and she straightened her shoulders. Pulling back from Teresa she asked the pair seriously: "Are we going to make it?"

"Yes, of course." Professor Girsenko replied easily, and Clara nodded, before turning to Teresa expectantly. There was a groan above them and Clara and Professor Girsenko looked up slowly, but Teresa drew Clara's face back to hers gently.

As Clara stared at her with wide, fearful eyes, Teresa promised her: "You will get out safe, Clara. I promise."

Clara breathed in relief, nodding, and Teresa frowned.

"Great." Clara said brightly as she made to go, but Teresa held her there, forcing the confused girl back to her.

"Clara, my promises… they are real, but they can be changed too. Time is not fixed. You can't let my promises make you any rasher or make you feel invincible." She said sternly.

Clara looked surprised, and then her face turned to understanding. Clara nodded, calmer and she took a deep breath.

"Okay." She whispered and Teresa nodded.

She let the girl go as the Professor Girsenko watched them puzzled, and his confusion only grew as Teresa added: "Same goes for you, Professor Girsenko."

The girls stiffened as there was another growl from afar, and both girls stepped to look down a side corridor, Clara asking slowly: "What was that?"

Teresa was tensing while Professor Girsenko shrugged and replied: "The Doctor told you, it's just the boat settling."

The girls continued to look down the hallway, when Professor Girsenko said abruptly: "Tell me about yourself."

Teresa tensed further while Clara turned around as Professor Girsenko asked: "What do you like doing? Clara? Terry?" There was another hiss and the girls glanced around uneasily.

"Clara?" Professor Girsenko tried again and Clara answered quickly: "Stuff. You know, stuff."

"Stuff." Professor Girsenko grumbled. "Very enlightening. I suppose you like 'stuff' too?" He asked Teresa but she wasn't even listening, looking around with wide eyes.

Professor Girsenko tried instead: "And the Doctor, what he said. Is it true you're from another time? From our future? Clara? Terry?"

"Yes." Clara replied, and Professor Girsenko demanded frantically: "Tell me what happens."

"I can't." Clara replied shortly, while Teresa stared around desperately.

"Well, I need to know." Professor Girsenko cried, and Clara replied tightly: "I'm not allowed."

"No, please." The professor begged and Clara shouted: "I can't!"

"Ultravox, do they split up?" Professor Girsenko demanded urgently, and Clara stared at him.

She burst out laughing as she chortled: "Funny. You're funny."

He made to shrug sheepishly, when suddenly Teresa screamed: "Clara!"

But it was too late and Skaldak had grabbed her head from above.

Clara's eyes widened in terror while Professor Girsenko shouted: "Let her go!"

"Professor-!" Teresa began in warning but he'd already shot at Skaldak and he quickly let go of Clara, pulling away.

Clara gasped in relief and fear as Professor Girsenko said proudly: "See? I don't just like Western music-"

Teresa shoved him out of the way, knocking him down and pushing his gun away just as Skaldak reached down, making to grab the Professor but latching onto her head instead.

"Terry!" Clara screamed in terror, just as the Doctor ran up. Teresa stood stiffly, trying not to show any fear as the Doctor's eyes widened in horror.

"Why did you step in?" Skaldak demanded, and Teresa replied, trying to sound firm but her voice shook: "Because he was wrong, but so are you."

"Skaldak, let her go." The Doctor demanded, and Skaldak snarled: "You attacked me."

Teresa winced as his claws dug a little deeper into her neck, while other claws almost caressed her face, and the Doctor's face hardened.

"Martian law decrees that the people of this planet are forfeit. I now have all the information I require. It will take only one missile to begin the process. To end this Cold War."

"Grand Marshal," the Doctor said stiffly, forcing himself to stay calm, "there is no need for this. Listen to me."

Teresa breathed deeply, trying to maintain calm as Skaldak snarled: "My distress call has not been answered. It will never be answered. My people are dead. They are dust. There is nothing left for me except my revenge."

His claws dug a little deeper and Teresa couldn't help the whimper that broke through. The Doctor's face was dark but he tried to reason calmly as Teresa shot him a warning glance: "There is something left for you, Skaldak. Mercy."

"Mercy?" Skaldak repeated almost humorously.

"Oh, God." Teresa groaned as Captain Zhukov appeared at the end of the corridor with one of his soldiers, and he called as he aimed his gun up: "You must wear that armour for a reason, my friend. Let's see, shall we?"

"No!" The Doctor cried in alarm, shoving the gun away. "Captain, wait!"

"I will do whatever it takes to defend my world, Doctor." The Captain said severely, and the Doctor replied tightly, now very concerned for his angel's safety: "Yes, great, fine, good, but we are getting somewhere here. We are, we are, negotiating. Jaw-jaw not war-war."

"Churchill?" Professor Girsenko asked in disbelief, and the Doctor replied tensely: "Churchill."

"Very well," the Captain said tightly, "we'll negotiate, but from a position of strength."

He lifted his gun at Skaldak once more, making the Doctor's shoulders tense as did Teresa's.

"Excellent tactical thinking. My congratulations, Captain." Skaldak complimented and Zhukov replied tersely: "Thank you."

"Shut up, he doesn't mean it." Teresa snapped. "Skaldak," she addressed him as everyone else stared at her, "I know what's going to happen and I'm not stopping you. I haven't told the others. Please, think what that means!"

There was a pause, and she went on quietly: "You're not alone, Skaldak. I promise."

There was a heavy, metal clanging behind her and Teresa tensed. She'd taken an awfully large gamble here, and he could easily snap her neck for impudence. Skaldak snarled, releasing her and she sagged, just as the Doctor rushed forward to catch her and hold her close.

"What-?" He broke off as they all saw Skaldak's armour behind her and the Doctor said in horror: "He summoned the armour."

"How did it do that?" Clara asked as Skaldak slipped back into his armour and the Doctor explained quickly: "Sonic tech, Clara. The song of the Ice Warrior."

The armour snapped shut as the soldier opened fire on the armour, emptying his rifle's bullets on it to no avail.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, dragging the soldier back quickly, but Skaldak was already walking away as he snarled: "My world is dead but now there will be a second red planet. Red with the blood of humanity!"

"Oh, for God's sake, why does nobody ever listen to me?" Teresa demanded furiously as she ran after the retreating figure.

The Doctor was right on her heels as he called: "Skaldak! Terry, get back here! Skaldak, wait!"

"Doctor, come on!" Teresa shouted as she ran.

For a heavily armoured suit, the thing walked quickly, a lot quicker than it had appeared on the show. She cursed that this was the one time the show was wrong, as she ran into the control room just as alarms blared and Skaldak began to launch the missile.

"No!" She cried, stopping dead as the Doctor ran in, going past her as he cried: "No! Skaldak, wait! Wait, wait."

They stood behind him warily as they saw him wired into the controls, and the Captain cried tensely as he arrived, lifting his gun: "He's arming the warheads."

"Where is the honour in condemning billions of innocents to death?" The Doctor pleaded with Skaldak, urging him to listen. "Five thousand years ago Mars was the centre of a vast empire. The jewel of this solar system. The people of Earth had only just begun to leave their caves. Five thousand years isn't such a long time. They're still just frightened children, still primitive. Who are you to judge them?"

Skaldak removed himself from the controls, turning to the Doctor as he cried defiantly: "I am Skaldak! This planet is forfeit under Martian law."

"Then teach them." The Doctor argued. "Teach them, Grand Marshal. Show them another way. Show them there is honour in mercy. Is this how you want history to remember you?"

He took a step forward as he continued: "Grand Marshal Skaldak, Destroyer of Earth. Because that's what you'll be if you send those missiles. Not a soldier, a murderer."

Skaldak snarled and turned around, ready to press the final button as the Doctor shouted: "Five billion lives extinguished. No chance for goodbyes. A world snuffed out like a candle flame!"

As Skaldak didn't show signs of stopping, the Doctor snarled: "All right. All right, Skaldak, you leave me no choice. I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak. I know a thing or two about sonic technology myself."

He lifted his sonic, pointing it at the Martian and Skaldak turned to him, asking in disbelief as Teresa's eyes widened: "A threat? You threaten me, Doctor?"

"No. No, not you," the Doctor corrected, "all of us. I will blow this sub up before you can even reach that button, Grand Marshal. Blow us all to oblivion."

"You would sacrifice yourself?" Skaldak asked almost incredulously and the Doctor replied darkly: "In a heartbeat."

He clicked his sonic dangerously while Skaldak murmured: "Mutually assured destruction."

He turned back to the button while Teresa stared in alarm as the Doctor challenged: "Look into my eyes, Skaldak. Look into my eyes and tell me you're capable of doing this. Huh? Can you do that?" He taunted: "Dare you do that? Look into my eyes, Skaldak. Come on. Face to face."

Skaldak whirled and turned on him as he snarled: "Well, Doctor." He helmet lifted, and they were faced with the Martian's lizard-like face with the merciless red eyes and bared teeth.

"Which of us shall blink first?" He challenged, and Teresa had enough.

She stepped forward as she asked sharply: "Why did you hesitate? You could've killed me, but you didn't."

The Ice Warrior turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Terry-" The Doctor began warningly, but she focused on Skaldak as she continued, walking over slowly: "You believed me, I know you did. And I know that deep down, you have a heart. You're feeling alone but tell me, honestly, do you really believe it's right, that it justifies killing the billions and billions of this world?"

He stared at her wordlessly as she stopped before him, staring into his eyes as she beseeched: "Mothers, sons, fathers, daughters, all gone. You were a parent; you had a daughter. Remember that? You sang songs-"

"Of the Red Snows." Skaldak finished quietly.

They stared at each other for another heartbeat, when the whole submarine jolted. Teresa yelped as the Doctor grabbed her, supporting her while Clara asked in alarm: "What's happening?"

Teresa gazed up as they felt the submarine shift.

"My people live." Skaldak cried. "They have come for me!"

He stared at Teresa in what could almost be joy and awe, while Captain Zhukov cried in wonder: "We're rising. We're rising!"

"Six hundred metres." Professor Girsenko read. "Five fifty."

The group exchanged looks of relief, and the Doctor realized as they jerked again: "We've surfaced." He turned to Skaldak, almost pleading: "Your people have saved us."

"Saved me, not you." Skaldak replied harshly, and the Doctor asked, almost begged: "Just go, Skaldak, please. Please, go in peace."

Skaldak began to shimmer, teleporting away, when Skaldak asked the Doctor: "Would you do it? Die, even though it would cost this woman's life?"

He nodded at Teresa, and her heart clenched. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. The Doctor hesitated but replied reluctantly: "To save the Earth, yes, I would. She'd never forgive me otherwise, and quite frankly I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Bloody well hope so." Teresa muttered, though she was shaking. Skaldak leveled another look at them as he disappeared.

Clara murmured: "We did it. We did it!" She cried excitedly, and Teresa shook her head as the Doctor corrected frantically: "No. No, no, no, no, no."

He checked the console.

"It's still armed. A single pulse from that ship… I'll destroy us if I have to." He clutched his sonic as he whispered brokenly, but with heavy promise: "I will destroy us if I have to."

Teresa came over, taking his hand and squeezing it. He stared into her eyes as he murmured softly: "Show mercy, Skaldak. Come on. Show mercy."

Clara began to sing quietly: "I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry like the wolf."

Teresa smiled at her softly, and then her eyes widened as the ship's lights switched on and the nuclear trigger disarmed itself.

"No way." She breathed as the Doctor switched off his sonic. Clara's eyes were also wide as a smile broke through Teresa's face and the Doctor breathed almost tiredly: "Now we're safe."

Teresa hugged him tight, and he blinked in surprise before he hugged her back just as tightly. She began to laugh, and he chuckled.

"Ahem." Clara interrupted and they broke apart. The brunette grinned and asked: "Saved the world, then?

"Yeah." The Doctor replied smugly, and Clara teased: "That's what we do."

Teresa laughed, giddy with happiness as the Doctor replied softly: "Yeah."

Teresa shared a look with Clara and then they hugged, almost squealing happily as the Captain and Professor Girsenko watched on with looks of relief on their faces and the Doctor smiled on happily.

* * *

They all stood up on the conning tower, looking up at the sky at the Martian spaceship as it hovered up above them slowly.

"The Tardis!" Clara gasped, suddenly remembering. "Where's the Tardis? You never explained."

She turned to the Doctor and Teresa began to laugh as he said uncomfortably: "Oh well, don't worry about that."

"Stop saying that." Clara scolded as she glanced at Teresa, wondering what was with the girl's reaction. She demanded of the two of them: "Where is it?"

"Yeah." The Doctor muttered, highly embarrassed, particularly as Teresa knew and was clearly highly amused by it.

"Well, I wasn't to know, was I?" He whined, and Clara asked suspiciously: "Know what?"

"I've been tinkering, breaking her in." The Doctor said defensively. "I'm allowed."

Teresa was now cracking up hysterically as Clara asked flatly: "What did you do?"

The Doctor glanced between her and Teresa sheepishly, before he muttered under his breath: "I reset the HADS."

"Huh?" Clara asked, not hearing and he repeated louder: "I reset the," he whispered again, "HADS."

"The what?" Clara asked, and he finally shouted: "The HADS. The Hostile Action Displacement System. If the Tardis comes under attack, gunfire, time winds, the sea, it… relocates." He explained uncomfortably as Teresa finally calmed down.

"Oh, Doctor." Clara sighed, although she sounded faintly amused.

The Doctor sulked as Teresa stared at him amusedly: "Haven't used it in donkey's years. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Well, never mind, it's bound to turn up somewhere."

His sonic buzzed and he said delightedly: "Ooo. Ha, see? Right on cue. Brilliant."

Teresa began to crack up again, knowing what was going to happen.

"Brilliant." Clara repeated, glancing at the blonde, puzzled, while the Doctor checked the sonic's reading.

"The Tardis is at the pole." The Doctor told them, and Teresa was turning hysterical again.

The Doctor was seriously embarrassed, while Clara answered, not understanding why Teresa was acting so strangely: "Not far, then."

She turned to walk off.

"The south pole." The Doctor told her uncomfortably as Teresa's laughter continued behind and Clara turned back.

"Ah." She said flatly.

The Doctor looked sheepishly at the Captain, and he asked: "Could we have a lift?"

The Captain burst into laughter, joining Teresa. Clara began to laugh as well, and the Doctor mocked the laughter before looking annoyed. He sulked a little, but relaxed as Teresa walked over to him, patting his arm and leaning beside him amusedly. She stared up at the spaceship as he glanced at her, his face softening before he also looked up again. They both saluted the spaceship as it turned and flew away, taking off far into the sky.


	27. New Earth

Teresa reappeared, and she smiled as she did. She was starting to get used to this, and it wasn't giving her quite such a headache anymore, just a dull sort of pain. It disappeared quickly though as her eyes focused on her new surroundings and she saw she was by a huge river.

She could see a city across the river, and cars zoomed about above her head. Her eyes widened and she grinned, having a feeling she knew where she was.

"Terry!"

She turned to see the Doctor and Rose sitting on the Doctor's trench coat. She smiled, waving and heading over although she noticed a distinct difference right away.

Both of them were smiling at her brightly, but both held tension in their eyes and they sat almost stiffly apart. Teresa's own smile faltered slightly as she saw them, wondering what was wrong. But Rose jumped up to give her a hug and she returned it quickly, having missed the blonde companion. The last time for her had been Christmas dinner, and it seemed ages ago although it was pretty recent for these two.

"So." Teresa began lightly as Rose pulled her down to sit with her and the Doctor. Teresa noticed, uncomfortably, that Rose had placed her in the middle, between her and the Doctor, once again making her alarmed internally. What was wrong with them? She tried to stay cheerful as she asked: "Year five billion?"

"Five billion and twenty three." The Doctor corrected with a grin. She saw that he'd relaxed some now that she was between him and Rose, and ironically that made her even more worried.

Teresa quickly sniffed and she asked with a small smile: "Apple grass?"

"Apple grass." Both of them agreed as they laughed.

Teresa smiled as she saw some of the tension leave both of their faces, and the Doctor asked her lightly: "And? Where've you come from?"

"All in your future, I'm afraid." Teresa chuckled, and Rose asked curiously: "How long's it been for you since you saw us?"

"It's been a few weeks actually." Teresa admitted. "I've been travelling now for just over a month now."

"Now that is something." Rose marveled. "It sounds so long for you, and yet it's been a year for me since I first saw you."

Rose smiled as she finished and Teresa laughed.

"Well, that's in my future, so I look forward to it." She winked, making Rose laugh again while the Doctor grinned at the easy way she spoke about her travelling now.

Teresa then looked around and she asked: "Have you explained about New New York?"

Immediately, the Doctor and Rose's faces filled with tension again.

"Yup." The Doctor said shortly.

Teresa tried to stay light as she hummed: "Mm, are we going to visit? It must be something."

Rose chuckled as she added: "So good they named it twice."

"More like fifteen times." Teresa joked along and they laughed.

The Doctor chuckled as well as they all stood up, the Doctor picking up his jacket as he did, and he admitted: "Well, I thought we might go there first."

He nodded at a pair of curved skyscrapers standing a little way off from where they stood. On the side was a painted green crescent moon.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked, sounding both curious and annoyed.

Teresa glanced at her with a frown while the Doctor replied shortly: "Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this."

He pulled out his psychic paper as he explained: "A message on the psychic paper."

Teresa's face fell a little as she remembered the last time she'd seen a message on the paper, but quickly shrugged it off as she read: 'Ward 26 Please Come.'

"Someone wants to see me." The Doctor murmured and Rose muttered, sounding rather put out: "And I thought we were just sight-seeing."

Teresa glanced over again, noting the Doctor's face cloud over as well. It was clear they'd had a bit of a fight, and Teresa wondered how she could help them fix it. This was not supposed to have happened.

Linking her arms through each of their's, she pulled them with her as she said cheerily, while her mind raced to figure out how to help: "Come on, then. Let's go see our mystery patient."

"We should buy some grapes." Rose added light-heartedly, sounding more relaxed again. Teresa was glad that at least both were civil, even friendly to her- it meant it couldn't have been a large fight… could it?

* * *

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose commented as they walked into the building and Teresa nodded.

The Doctor protested: "I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"Are you sure you're a doctor?" Teresa teased.

He gave her a playful glare as he nudged her side, making her laugh while Rose looked around the reception area, impressed.

Rose commented: "Very smart. Not exactly NHS." She added, but the Doctor ignored her as he pointed out: "No shop. I like the little shop."

"Oh, you and your shop." Teresa said, but it was without bite and he grinned at her.

Rose meanwhile said thoughtfully: "I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses." The Doctor explained. "It's an ongoing war."

Rose stared at a nurse as she walked passed, and Rose said in shock: "They're cats."

"Now, don't stare." The Doctor scolded her. "Think what you look like to them, all… pink and yellow."

She looked at him offended, and Teresa winced. He had sounded a little… harsh. Harsher than she'd thought he had in the show.

The Doctor continued, not noticing or caring as he added: "That's where I'd put the shop." He pointed it out. "Right there."

He then headed to the lift alone, and Teresa made a split-second decision. Rose had been looking around when Teresa shoved the blonde companion at the elevator.

"Ward 26, thanks!" The Doctor called as he got in and he was startled as he turned around and Rose came crashing into his arms.

"What?" He asked as Rose asked blankly: "What the hell?"

They both turned to Teresa who was walking over leisurely when the elevator doors slid shut. Just before they did though, Teresa lifted her hand to show them… Rose's cellphone. Rose patted herself down blankly, wondering when the girl had taken it.

"Must've been when she pushed me." Rose realized and the Doctor asked with a frown: "She pushed you?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor asked, puzzled: "Now, why would she do that?"

Meanwhile, Teresa calmly stepped into the next elevator, knowing what was going to come. In a way, she was glad she was dressed in her comfiest clothes- sweat pants, a hoodie, and trainers. It was a warped sense of satisfaction that Cassandra wouldn't be too happy with her lack of fashion sense on top of everything else she'd find to criticize.

She called, knowing it didn't matter but anyway: "Ward 26."

 _Oh, I'll miss seeing Jack._ She realized sadly, and then shrugged. She'd see him later, hopefully. She waited as she went down and then glanced up as the computerized voice said: "Commence stage one disinfection."

She flinched a little when the liquid hit her, not having expected it to be quite so cold as she was drenched. She waited as the elevator then blew some kind of powder on her, before blow-drying her entire body.

Remembering the Doctor's hair when he got out of the elevator, she held onto hers, not wanting it to poof everywhere. Although a part of her wondered if she should let it, just to spite Cassandra. She was also wondering if she should even let Cassandra go ahead with her plan, but she also didn't want to risk Cassandra taking an even more drastic measure if she didn't comply.

She stepped out of the elevator into the dirty, clearly abandoned corridor and turned as Chip called: "The human child is clean."

"Hi." Teresa said with a bit of a sigh as she saw the small, tattooed man, and Chip replied: "This way, Rose Tyler."

Teresa lifted a brow but followed anyway. _Why does the clone man think I'm Rose?_ She walked after him slowly, carefully and stepped into the room with the reel projector. It was showing the film of the party, with the young and beautiful Cassandra laughing as she flirted and teased with the other guests.

Teresa turned to the other side of the room as Cassandra called: "Peekaboo!"

Teresa wrinkled her nose in disgust at the piece of skin, while Cassandra raised a brow and said: "Well, I thought Chip said it was Rose Tyler, but I guess not."

"No, I'm not." Teresa agreed as Chip murmured apologetically: "I'm sorry, my Mistress."

"Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra ordered and Teresa had to roll her eyes.

Chip sprayed Cassandra gently as Cassandra continued, eyeing Teresa warily: "You, you were there too. Your name…"

"Is none of your business." Teresa pointed out and Cassandra dismissed: "No matter. I shall figure it out later."

"When you're inside my head." Teresa said flatly.

Cassandra raised a brow and she asked innocently: "Oh? Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't give me that." Teresa scolded, and then she looked over the skin revolted. "Look at you, Cassandra. You're speaking from your backside."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes as she asked: "How did you know that? How do you always seem to know?"

"Don't ask if you don't want to hear lies, because I won't tell you the truth." Teresa growled.

Cassandra scolded: "I am the last Human in existence. It's only right that I get privileges."

"You're not human. I think both Rose and I told you that." Teresa replied darkly. "You gave up the one thing that makes us human- humanity."

"Oh, poo-poo." Cassandra replied with a scoff and Teresa tried again: "Why are you even doing this? Cassandra, it's way past the time for your death. Just accept it and go peacefully with honour and the grace that you had when you actually were human." She gestured at the reel.

"Oh, I remember that night." Cassandra murmured as she reminisced. "Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work." Her tone became bitter and dark, and Teresa sighed. She'd tried.

"Now, come here. I've got a secret to tell you." Cassandra told her, and Teresa sighed again.

"No, you're trying to get be to back up to your transfer machine so that you can grab me and put your conscious into my body." Teresa retorted and Cassandra's eyes narrowed.

"How on earth do you know that?" She demanded shrilly and Teresa replied sharply: "Because I know things, and I know Cassandra that beneath all that you do have some heart that actually cares. Please, let me help you. Draw back on that humanity inside you." Teresa said softly.

Cassandra stared at her and then ordered: "Chip."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Teresa muttered as the clone scurried over and towards her. Teresa backed away, carefully avoiding the pyschograft, but she was surprised when Chip grabbed her with surprising force. He pushed her just hard enough that she stumbled right into the machine and she groaned as she became immobilized.

"Damn it." She grumbled as the energy blasts held her tight and Cassandra ordered: "Chip, activate the psychograft."

Lights streamed down around her and Teresa tensed, preparing herself, but nothing could've prepared her for what happened next. She gasped, although it was more in her mind than aloud, as she felt herself being pushed right back into the recesses of her mind. She barely clung onto her thoughts as Cassandra slowly woke up in her body.

"Mistress?" Chip asked anxiously from where Teresa's body had fallen once the machine released her.

Cassandra said automatically as she lifted her, or rather Teresa's, head: "Moisturise me."

Cassandra realized she was fine, and she lifted her arms as she murmured: "How bizarre."

Chip paused before he could moisturize her as Cassandra murmured, touching each body part as she listed: "Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see!"

She jumped up, heading for the mirror in the corner of the room, more of a traffic mirror.

"Let me see!" She gazed at the reflection and as she touched Teresa's blonde hair and examined the girl's body, she cried in horror: "Oh my God. I'm a kid!"

'Gee thanks.' Teresa snapped and Cassandra jumped.

"How are you doing that?" Cassandra demanded and Teresa mentally eye-rolled.

'I don't know, maybe I was prepared, who cares.' Teresa grumbled, not very happy at all with how she was being squashed in her own mind.

It was like being forced into a tiny box that barely fit, and then the box continued to shrink around you. It was constricting, and more worryingly it was suffocating. She could barely breathe, and every thought word hurt.

"Look at me, though." Cassandra wailed. "From class to brass. And no blue eyes, just these horrible… colourless ones."

She paused as she examined the body closer and murmured: "Although…" She unzipped the hoodie and beamed at what she saw underneath. "Oh, curves!"

She removed the hoodie, making Teresa groan internally, and she examined the body closely.

"Mm, too sporty for my liking but it will have to do." Cassandra muttered as she examined the body now barely hidden by the dark green tank top Teresa had been wearing underneath.

"And at least there's something there, not what I thought before." She added as she checked out Teresa's chest, making the girl want to smack her. She wasn't usually violent, but Cassandra was trying her patience.

"The mistress is beautiful." Chip complimented, as worshiping as usual and Cassandra replied smugly: "Absolutement! Oh, but look." She added as she caught sight of her brain in the corner of the room.

Chip looked over and he gasped: "Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone."

"But safe and sound in here." Cassandra replied complacently as she tapped her head, and Chip asked: "But what of the not Rose child's mind?"

Cassandra replied peevishly: "Still here."

'You bet.' Teresa thought sourly and Cassandra frowned irritably, but then beamed.

"Oh, but I can still just about access the surface memory." She said triumphantly, making Teresa grumble.

"She's-" Cassandra broke off, her eyes widening as she realized: "Gosh, she's with... A man. He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite!"

Teresa mentally sighed, while Cassandra snapped: "I must get the name of his surgeon."

She turned back to the mirror as she murmured: "I could do with a little work."

'Really?' Teresa asked, annoyed. Cassandra was as shallow as ever it seemed.

Cassandra ignored her as she ran a hand down Teresa's toned stomach and then checked out the back as she murmured: "Although nice rear bumper. Hmm."

'I hate you.' Teresa thought tiredly. Cassandra scowled and she dove into her mind, trying to shut the girl up and see if she could access some other memories.

She gasped as she was thrown out of Teresa's mind; it had locked down completely, but what confused Cassandra was that Teresa was still conscious. That, in itself, was a miracle but the mind couldn't shut down and be active. What had happened? It was almost like… like there was another conscious inside Teresa's head.

She jumped as Rose's phone rang in her pocket, and she pulled it out as she said confusedly: "Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?"

"A primitive communications device." Chip explained, and Teresa told her irritably: 'Just open it and answer.'

Cassandra did as she was told and they heard the Doctor call: "Terry, where are you?"

"How does she speak?" Cassandra asked in a hushed whisper, and Chip answered in the same tone: "Old Earth Received Pronunciation."

Cassandra stared at him as though he'd spoken some alien tongue before she said into the phone: "Er, wotcha."

'Well done.' Teresa thought sarcastically, making Cassandra scowl while the Doctor asked impatiently: "Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"

"I'm on my way, governor." Cassandra tried, and when Teresa snorted again in her mind, her tone became more posh as she tried: "I shall proceed up the apples and pears."

The Doctor didn't seem to notice her odd accent as he said eagerly: "You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"

"Of course I do." Cassandra replied airily. "That big old… Boat race."

'Boe.' Teresa sighed, annoyed, and she heard Rose ask: "Is that Terry?"

 _Yes,_ please _notice something's wrong._ Teresa thought to herself- much less painful than speaking to Cassandra- but unfortunately the Doctor said hurriedly: "I'd better go. See you in a minute."

He hung up, presumably because he'd noticed the strange happenings in Ward 26 and while Teresa was happy he was on the case, she was annoyed he hadn't noticed anything. Seriously, Cassandra sounded _nothing_ like her. Then again, he hadn't noticed it in the show and it had been his precious Rose. Highly unlikely he'd notice it on her.

Cassandra was tugging on the tank top, tearing it slightly and trying to make it show more cleavage while Chip warned: "This Doctor man is dangerous."

"Dangerous and clever." Cassandra murmured. "I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat."

She walked over and asked: "Perfume?"

Chip handed her the bottle and she stuck it between her cleavage, much to Teresa's annoyance.

"Oh, shut up. It's amazing I could fit it in, you're not much." Cassandra snapped at her and Teresa retorted: 'Good for you.'

It wasn't her best comeback, but it was extremely draining to try to speak with her, and she wasn't about to waste too much energy. She was saving that to try shout sense into Cassandra later, before she wrecked complete havoc.


	28. New Earth 2

Cassandra made her way into Ward 26, pausing by the door to see the Doctor wandering about with his glasses on, checking the intravenous solutions on each cubicle. Rose was trailing behind him, and both were looking annoyed with each once more, though the Doctor less so as he focused on his task.

He spotted 'Teresa' and called excitedly: "There you are."

Cassandra smiled at him quickly, but Teresa cheered to see Rose's eyes pop when she saw her 'friend'. The blonde companion's eyes narrowed as she examined the clothing changes while the Doctor said obliviously: "Come and look at this patient."

He grabbed her arm as he showed her the red-skinned, hovering man, explaining in a low voice: "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced." He gave her a pointed look.

"And this one." He turned to a man with completely white skin as he explained: "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this." He murmured to her as he removed his glasses and he led her and Rose out, Rose's eyes still narrowed suspiciously.

The Doctor wondered as they walked out of the ward: "Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" He glanced at Teresa as he asked hopefully: "Any hints?"

Teresa face-palmed mentally as Cassandra replied in her strange voice, not knowing what 'hints' meant: "I can't Adam and Eve it."

Rose's frown deepened as the Doctor asked confused: "What's, what's. what's with the voice?"

"Oh, I don't know." Cassandra tried to divert his attention and find some form of excuse. "Just larking about. New Earth, new me." She tried, ending flirtatiously as she checked the Doctor out.

The Doctor glanced at her curiously as he replied lightly: "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor."

He chuckled at his own joke and Cassandra purred: "Mmm, aren't you just."

'Don't you dare, Cassandra.' Teresa tried to warn, but it was no use. Cassandra pulled the Doctor in for a searing and deep kiss. It was not something Teresa was used to at all, and her mouth would've dropped open in shock if Cassandra hadn't been controlling it to stick her tongue down the Doctor's throat. _Ugh._ Teresa groaned.

The Doctor appeared to have gone into shock as well because he simply froze, making no attempts to push her off. Cassandra released him and Teresa briefly caught Rose's stunned expression as Cassandra said a little shakily and a little breathlessly: "Terminal's this way."

She turned away, taking a deep breath as Teresa debated using energy to scold her. She then mentally face-palmed again as she heard the Doctor say in a slightly high tone from behind: "Yep, still got it."

 _Men!_ She thought furiously, and she was satisfied when the Doctor suddenly whined from behind: "Ow!"

 _Hopefully that was Rose smacking him._ Teresa thought smugly.

They reached the terminal, Teresa fuming, while the Doctor quickly got back to work. He began scrolling through the terminal while Rose continued to stare at 'Teresa' suspiciously, and he commented with a frown: "Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."

"Shut up about the shop." Rose almost snarled.

His face immediately shut down, becoming cold, making Teresa alarmed, but Cassandra didn't care as she muttered: "No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"

"You're right. Well done." The Doctor commented, although he was puzzled. Teresa was usually more careful about hints or spoilers but now 'she' was just blurting out things.

Cassandra asked, unaware of the looks the Doctor and Rose kept sending her: "Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." She ordered.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" The Doctor tested, and Cassandra replied dismissively: "Try the installation protocol."

"Yeah. Of course." The Doctor replied as Rose lifted a brow. Definitely something wrong. He muttered as he soniced the terminal: "Sorry. Hold on."

They backed away as the terminal whirred, and they watched as it slid down and away, revealing a secret entrance. The Doctor and Rose stared, while Cassandra strolled in quickly. She didn't notice the look the Doctor gave her as she did so, before he and Rose followed inside.

"Intensive Care." The Doctor commented as they went. "Certainly looks intensive."

Cassandra led the way down towards an old worn staircase, almost like one of those emergency stairwells. They walked into a huge room, almost like a coliseum, filled with thousands of green-lit cells. Teresa swallowed heavily in her mind, knowing what was inside.

The Doctor's face had turned grim as he slowly moved down into a corridor, faced with a whole row of the cells and he slowly opened one. Teresa's heart clenched at what she saw. A man covered in painful-looking red boils, almost bloody they were so puffed.

"Oh, my God." Rose breathed, while Cassandra said in a revolted tone: "That's disgusting."

"What?" Rose demanded as she whirled on the other blonde.

Cassandra seemed to realize she'd slipped up because she asked the Doctor quickly: "What's wrong with him?"

Rose's eyes narrowed even more while the Doctor ignored her as he told the man: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The man stared back with completely dead, blank eyes, and the Doctor carefully closed the door. He opened the next one quickly, his face set in anger and it revealed a woman covered in sores and bloody scratches.

"What disease is that?" Cassandra asked and the Doctor replied darkly: "All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"Why would someone do that?" Rose breathed while Cassandra asked urgently: "What about us? Are we safe?"

Rose stared at her blonde friend, becoming increasingly angry, while the Doctor answered flatly: "The air's sterile. Just don't touch them."

He gently closed the cell door, heading back out into the large room, leaning on the rail heavily. Cassandra wondered: "How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients." The Doctor replied and both Rose and Cassandra stared at him.

"What?" Rose whispered while Cassandra replied callously: "But they're sick."

"They were born sick." The Doctor snarled. "They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Oh, God." Rose breathed, sounding close to tears as the Doctor headed down another corridor.

Cassandra meanwhile asked curiously: "Why don't they just die?"

The Doctor stopped before another cell as he said monotonously: "Plague carriers. The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame answered as she walked down towards them.

The Doctor turned to face her as he accused harshly: "Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." Novice Hame replied and the Doctor shouted furiously: "What, by killing?"

"But they're not real people." Novice Hame protested, making Rose and Teresa feel revolted. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover, hmm?" The Doctor demanded as he stepped forward, Cassandra following and Rose following more slowly. "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years?"

He stopped before her, almost shaking with fury.

"How many!" He shouted, and Hame replied softly: "Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive." The Doctor snarled, and Hame replied pleadingly: "But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us."

Rose gasped a little in horror while the Doctor replied darkly: "If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?" Hame questioned, and the Doctor replied harshly: "I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

Hame flinched a little as the Doctor leveled a harsh glare at her.

"Just to confirm." Cassandra interjected suddenly, making the Doctor turn to her slightly. "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

'Cassandra!' Teresa screamed at her furiously, making her visibly flinch a little while Hame replied: "We thought it best not."

"Hold on." The Doctor suddenly broke in. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Terry?"

'Thank heavens.' Teresa thought rather moodily as Cassandra panicked.

Rose was nodding while Hame stuttered: "I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very, very calm." The Doctor warned her. "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing."

Rose looked worriedly at Terry at that statement, while the Doctor demanded to Hame: "Whatever you've done to Terry's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything." Hame protested and Cassandra tried to say soothingly: "I'm perfectly fine."

The Doctor snapped at both her and Hame: "These people are dying, and Terry would care. And she would know why and be trying to help me, not _hinder_ me."

"And there is no way Terry would willingly dress like _that._ " Rose added as she eyed the totally revealing outfit.

 _Thank you._ Teresa thought wryly.

Cassandra finally gave up and she snapped, going back to her regular accent: "Oh, all right, clever clogs."

The Doctor turned to her, his face stony as Cassandra glared at Rose and then him as she taunted: "Smarty pants." She tugged out his tie, and he watched warily as she leaned in towards him and purred: "Lady-killer."

"What's happened to you?" He asked darkly and Cassandra told him: "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, his brows scrunching and his eyes narrowing as he realized this wasn't just mind control.

Cassandra leaned in and whispered in his ear: "The last human."

"Cassandra?" He asked incredulously as he pulled back a little.

"What?" Rose gasped and Teresa shouted at Cassandra: 'Cassandra, don't you dare!'

But Cassandra did as she told the Doctor flatly: "Wake up and smell the perfume."

She sprayed him, and he passed out immediately. Cassandra whirled around and sprayed Rose, making the blonde collapse as well.

Hame gasped: "You've hurt them. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron."

"You do that, because I want to see her." Cassandra snapped. "Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" She ordered.

She glanced over to the power cables and pulled them, setting off the alarm and she folded her arms triumphantly, only to wince as Teresa screamed at her: 'You idiot!'

* * *

Chip had joined them as Cassandra battled against the girl yelling at her inside her head, alternating between scolding her and ordering her. They were interrupted as the Doctor shouted from inside the cell Cassandra had trapped him and Rose in: "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?" Cassandra asked sarcastically as she walked up directly in front of the cell. "Standing room only."

"Where are we?" Rose asked panicked, while Teresa groaned mentally. She was exhausted from shouting at Cassandra, completely drained and out of breath, mentally.

The Doctor ignored Rose's question as he accused Cassandra: "You've stolen Terry's body."

Cassandra ignored him as she told him: "Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about," she checked her watch, "three minutes left. Enjoy."

"What?" Rose cried as the Doctor ordered: "Just let Terry go, Cassandra."

"I will." Cassandra replied easily. "As soon as I've found someone more buxom, and less… common, then I'll junk her with the waste."

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted sharply as Rose yelled at Cassandra: "That's my friend you're bashing!"

Teresa was almost touched, though the pair should really be working on an escape plan and not her honour. Cassandra snapped at them, annoyed: "Now hushaby. It's showtime."

She turned to go, when Matron Jatt asked from behind: "Anything we can do to help?"

Cassandra replied shortly: "Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money."

Matron Casp replied: "The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only… accept."

 _They're not much better than her._ Teresa thought morosely to herself as Cassandra retorted: "The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need."

She stepped forward as she offered: "A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht." She added in an aside before she said firmly: "In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not." Matron Casp replied just as firmly, and Cassandra threatened: "I'd really advise you to think about this."

Matron Casp replied easily: "Oh, there's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them," Cassandra threatened, "and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed."

'Great threat.' Teresa told her sarcastically, although it was extremely weak now. She wondered why she'd bothered wasting energy on sarcasm before realizing she was slipping on control. It was too much being squeezed in her own mind.

She vaguely heard Matron Casp reply: "Who needs arms when we have claws?"

She flexed said claws and Cassandra muttered: "Well, nice try. Chip?" She called. "Plan B."

He pulled a lever, opening all the doors on their level and Teresa watched in horror as the dazed patients began to walk out. Cassandra turned, making to leave, when the Doctor demanded as he and Rose stepped out as well and saw the patients: "What've you done?"

Cassandra turned back to him as she replied: "Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!"

'Great plan!' Teresa scolded her furiously as Cassandra ran off, while the Doctor shouted desperately: "Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!"

The Doctor ran after Cassandra, but as they ran, suddenly all the locks on the doors burst into sparks. Cassandra shrieked as she ran, and then they stopped in horror when they reached the coliseum area, staring out at all the cells opening.

"Oh, my God." Cassandra whimpered and the Doctor shouted at her: "What the hell have you done?"

"It wasn't me." She protested, almost whined, and the Doctor snarled at her: "One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra."

They glanced around as the patients began to surround them and the Doctor ordered: "We've got to go down."

"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra protested and the Doctor shouted at her in exasperation: "Run!"

She shrieked in protest but did as he said, running down with Rose and Chip on their heels and the Doctor bringing up the rear as he yelled: "Down! Down! Go down!"

As they ran, they heard an intercom call: "This building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat."

"Keep going! Go down!" The Doctor shouted and they kept running, going as far as they could and as fast as they could.

They reached the basement and Cassandra ran for the lift, to Teresa's great irritation; luckily the Doctor interrupted before she had to: "No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving."

Cassandra began to run again as she cried: "This way!"

Teresa recognized the pathway towards her hideout and she realized who would be left behind. _Doctor!_ She tried to scream in warning, but now she couldn't even speak aloud to Cassandra, she was so tired.

They were running and just as Teresa had feared Chip cried in fear. They glanced back to see him cut off from their group as a crowd of patients staggered in. Rose gasped while the Doctor shouted urgently: "Don't let them touch you!"

"Leave him!" Cassandra snapped. "He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life. Come on!"

She dragged the Doctor a little before running off, ignoring as Chip called frightened: "Mistress!"

Teresa heard the Doctor apologize: "I'm sorry, I can't let her escape. Rose, come on."

"My Mistress!" Chip cried as they ran off. Teresa began to gather up her energy again for one final rant just as they ran into Cassandra's hideout. The Doctor slammed the door behind him, sonicing it locked as Cassandra raced to the other door.

She opened it only to be faced with another crowd of sick people reaching out to her and she slammed the door crying desperately: "We're trapped! What am I going to do?"

The Doctor was glaring at her evenly, about to rant, when Cassandra winced. Teresa was screaming at her: 'You complete idiot! How could you leave him, he was devoted to you!'

"Shut up! What do you know about it, and he was just a half-life clone anyway!" Cassandra yelled back at her as the Doctor and Rose stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rose demanded, furious with Cassandra and extremely worried about Teresa.

The Doctor asked incredulously: "You can hear Terry?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I can hear the annoying brat!" Cassandra yelled at him, at her wits end and his face darkened.

"Get out of that body, Cassandra. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet." He pointed at the machine. "You're compressing Terry to death, it's a miracle she can speak but it's probably costing her."

"What?" Rose gasped, horrified, but Cassandra whined: "But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

Cassandra snapped at him harshly, but the Doctor replied flatly: "Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out."

He pointed his sonic at her as he said darkly: "Give her back to me."

Teresa's mind jerked. _No._ None of them noticed Rose's hurt expression, Teresa unable as Cassandra stared at the Doctor. Cassandra spat with narrowed eyes: "You asked for it."

Teresa suddenly felt her mind expand, her head emptying and letting her conscious fill it once more. She reeled, clutching her head as it pounded almost as badly as it had the first time she'd travelled. She slowly straightened up as Rose asked confusedly: "Terry? Doctor? What happened?"

"Oh, God." Teresa moaned and Rose asked: "Terry?"

"It's me, but oh, God, no." Teresa moaned as they turned to the 'Doctor'.

He was just straightening up with his hands lifted in a distinctly feminine way as he murmured: "Oh, my. This is… different."

Rose's face became just as horrified as Teresa's as she asked in disbelief: "Cassandra?"

"Goodness me, I'm a man." Cassandra said in a mix of delight and disgust. "Yum. So many parts." She smirked. "And hardly used."

She suddenly twitched as she murmured: "Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

She jerked his chest as Rose demanded: "Get out of him."

"Now!" Teresa ordered but Cassandra ignored them as she examined the Doctor, murmuring: "Oo, he's slim."

Teresa felt revolted as she saw Cassandra running a hand down the Doctor's body. She knew from experience how violating that felt. "And a little bit foxy."

Cassandra smirked at them, wiggling her brows.

Teresa snapped at her: "Cassandra, get out."

"Oh, you never shut up do you? Yap yap yap." Cassandra muttered and Teresa yelled at her: "Get out!"

"Oh, alright!" Cassandra snapped and there was another jerk as Cassandra left the Doctor. Teresa tensed, waiting and then gaped in horror as Rose gripped her head.

"Oh, God, no. Cassandra!" Teresa exclaimed in horror as the Doctor straightened angrily and 'Rose' complained: "Oh, this girl's even worse."

"Cassandra, get out of her!" Teresa cried as the Doctor stormed over.

"Oh, oh! Naughty." Cassandra grinned.

"She's been thinking of you." Cassandra nodded at the Doctor, who tensed visibly. "She's thought you're foxy, too. She's been looking. She likes it."

"Cassandra, stop spilling Rose's secrets!" Teresa scolded. Cassandra glanced at her, but they were interrupted as the doors burst open and the diseased patients began to walk in.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, what do we do, what do we do?" Cassandra asked frantically and the Doctor ordered: "Up!"

He moved towards the ladder behind them as Cassandra grabbed Teresa and shoved her away, snapping: "Out of the way, blondie!"

"Oi!" The Doctor said sharply, having seen but Cassandra just shoved past him and up the ladder as well.

"Go!" Teresa urged him as he waited for her.

"You, up." He ordered and she dragged him up as she told him: "Trust me, we need you at the top, now go!"

He quickly climbed up ahead and Teresa brought up the rear as the sick people began to climb after them.


	29. New Earth 3

"Cassandra, get out of her!" The Doctor yelled as they climbed, and Cassandra groaned: "Oh, would you two shut up? You're like a stuck recording or something, both of you saying the same thing over and over."

"Maybe you should listen!" The Doctor and Teresa retorted at the same time. Teresa suddenly yelped as she felt a tug on her ankle and she glanced down in terror to see Matron Casp holding her.

"Oh, really?!" Teresa asked desperately while Casp hissed: "All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything."

"Let her go!" The Doctor snarled at her from above Teresa, while Cassandra snapped irritably: "Go and play with a ball of string."

Casp hissed: "Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!"

She gasped and began to moan in pain as boils appeared on her face. Teresa's eyes widened and she cried: "No!"

But Casp let go of Teresa's ankle and fell to her death, screaming. She stared for a moment until the Doctor ordered: "Terry, move!" She saw the patients climbing up after her and quickly climbed after him, when they reached the end of the ladder, having reached the top floor. Cassandra knocked on the door desperately, but it wouldn't budge.

"Now what?" She cried as the Doctor and Teresa caught up and Teresa ordered: "Let the Doctor get past."

"Why would I do that?" She demanded and the Doctor snapped: "Just get out of Rose, save us all the trouble."

"Would you two quiet down? Cassandra, he's the only one who can open that door." Teresa called impatiently.

Cassandra made a face but moved out of the way, but the Doctor didn't move as he ordered: "Not until you're out of that body."

"Oh, for God's sake." Cassandra grumbled and then Rose and the Doctor jerked as Cassandra moved. Teresa and Rose stared at Cassandra in horror as 'the Doctor' said to Rose impatiently: "God it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City. At least the other blondie was somewhat logical. Now hurry up!"

"You're the one with the sonic!" Teresa cried as Rose shifted across quickly and Cassandra climbed up beside her but didn't know what else to do.

"Oh, for- Cassandra, get back into me." Rose ordered.

Cassandra sighed as she answered: "Hold on tight."

They shifted again as Teresa watched from below, anxious and annoyed as Cassandra said in Rose's voice: "Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!"

She ordered the Doctor and he said tightly: "Not till you get out of her."

"We need the Doctor." Cassandra pointed out.

"I order you to leave her." He snapped and they switched again.

Teresa was now furious and annoyed as Cassandra said in the Doctor's voice: "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose shouted and Cassandra whined: "But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude."

"I don't care!" Rose shouted and Teresa yelled: "Cassandra, come back into me."

"It doesn't help does it? He continues to refuse." Cassandra pointed out and Teresa yelled desperately: "I don't care! Just do something!"

"Oh, I am so going to regret this." Cassandra whined but she moved into the patient woman right behind Teresa.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting." Cassandra complained while the Doctor quickly unlocked the door and hopped through. Teresa indicated for Rose to go quickly, and the girl did just as Teresa felt Cassandra re-enter her. Her mind was shoved unceremoniously back once more, and she wriggled uncomfortably there as Cassandra threw her body to safety beside the Doctor.

The Doctor quickly locked the door behind them with his sonic as Rose leaned down to help 'Teresa'. But she pulled back as the Doctor shouted furiously: "That was your last warning, Cassandra!"

But he paused as well as he stared at the utterly desolate expression on Teresa's face.

"Inside her head." Cassandra whispered. "They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched."

Rose's eyes softened as she stared at Cassandra. Teresa's familiar grey eyes were filled with sadness and a hint of guilt as Cassandra sat there dejectedly. The Doctor slowly lowered his hand, offering it to her.

Cassandra stared at it for a moment before taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. There was a banging on the doors behind them and the Doctor quickly led them back into Ward 26.

As they walked in, a furious Frau Clovis, assistant to the Duke of Manhattan, came charging at them, growling as she lifted a metal stool so that its legs were pointed at the trio. Rose yelp while Cassandra flinched and backed away quickly.

The Doctor quickly lifted his hands to try placate the woman as he cried: "We're safe! We're safe! We're safe!" Frau Clovis stopped, staring at them warily and the Doctor added quickly: "We're clean! We're clean! Look, look."

He showed them his hands, Rose following and Cassandra doing the same more timidly, terrified.

"Show me your skin." Frau Clovis ordered, and the Doctor lifted his hands: "Look, clean."

Cassandra began showing every inch of exposed skin that she could, making Teresa and Rose roll their eyes. The Doctor didn't notice as he told Frau Clovis firmly: "Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead."

Frau Clovis lowered her stool, satisfied and the Doctor asked as he tucked his sonic away: "So how's it going up here? What's the status?"

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards." Frau Clovis replied tightly. "I think we're the only ones left. But I've been trying to override the quarantine." She showed them a small tablet as she explained: "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that." The Doctor replied firmly. "If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I am not dying in here." Frau Clovis snarled, and Rose told her: "You can't risk those people's lives."

Teresa agreed silently as the Doctor told Frau Clovis sternly: "We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There are ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" He ordered as he pointed at the tablet.

"Not if it gets me out." Frau Clovis spat, and Rose stared in disbelief while the Doctor muttered angrily: "All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Terry," he ordered as walked off quickly, "Rose, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace."

He stopped by the Duke's bed as he ordered sharply: "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

'Come on!' Teresa ordered Cassandra tiredly and she muttered sulkily: "He called you, not me."

Teresa didn't care and Cassandra quickly moved to grab as many of the brightly colored bags as she could. The Doctor removed the winch on the Duke's bed and quickly tied a curtain rope around his body. Cassandra ran up to him with all her bags, bumping into him slightly as she tried to just hand them over. He quickly began to hang them on his body, and Cassandra followed his lead, Rose soon following and then the others.

"How's that? Will that do?" The Doctor asked as Cassandra fumbled with the last bag, and she answered confusedly: "I don't know. Will it do for what?"

He rolled his eyes but left the ward, sonicing the elevator to make its doors open.

 **"** The lifts aren't working." Cassandra pointed out as she and Rose followed the Doctor out, and Teresa called to Cassandra in alarm: 'Cassandra! Please, tell Rose to get back inside.'

Cassandra blinked in confusion while the Doctor pointed out to her: "Not moving. Different thing."

He backed up and Rose asked: "What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer, just saying: "Here we go."

He placed his sonic in his mouth and ran at the elevator as Rose's eyes widened and Cassandra asked in disbelief: "But you're not going to-"

He jumped in and grabbed the lift cable.

Teresa repeated desperately: 'Cassandra, please tell Rose to get inside.'

"Oh, all right!" Cassandra snapped as the Doctor removed his sonic from his mouth. She turned to the surprised Rose and said irritably: "Your friend is highly insistent that you get back inside."

Rose stared, hesitating but the Doctor called: "Rose, do it!"

She ran inside Ward 26, joining Frau Clovis uncertainly, while Cassandra asked the Doctor curiously: "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going down!" He told her like it was obvious- which it was- as he soniced the winch onto the cable.

"Come on!" He called to Cassandra impatiently, and she scoffed: "Not in a million years."

"I need another pair of hands." He told her and Cassandra snapped: "So get blondie to help you."

She pointed behind her at Rose standing by the doors to Ward 26.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." The Doctor warned her. She scowled at him but he asked sarcastically: "What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?"

"Seal the door!" Frau Clovis called from behind as the diseased patients made it onto their floor.

Cassandra whirled around to see that she was trapped and she gasped, before running at the Doctor.

"No!" She complained as she did, jumping onto his back and making him grunt as she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, staring down in terror at the drop below.

"You're completely mad." Cassandra told him, and then she paused.

"I can see why they like you." She added, and the Doctor ignored that comment as he just shouted: "Going down!"

He released the clamp on the winch, letting them drop down at an incredible speed. Cassandra began to scream in fear while the Doctor whooped with delight. He choked just a little as Cassandra's grip on his neck tightened, only loosening when he cinched the winch again and slowed them to a halt above the elevator.

She let him go and said a little breathlessly: "Well, that's one way to lose weight."

"Now, listen." The Doctor ordered, ignoring her words. "When I say so, take hold of that lever."

He pointed at it distractedly, but turned to face her when Cassandra said in exasperation: "There's still a quarantine down there, we can't-"

"Hold that lever!" He shouted at her irritably and she jumped. He felt a twinge of guilt in seeing Teresa's body flinch from him, it brought back terrible memories of that day on Platform One. He quickly turned around and muttered: "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself."

Cassandra knelt down, holding the lever and watching as the Doctor poured the contents of every intravenous bag into the tank on the elevator roof. As he poured the last bag in, he told Cassandra firmly: "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got."

He opened the hatch to climb into the elevator and Cassandra asked skeptically: "What about you?"

"I've got an appointment." He replied lightly. "The Doctor is in."

With that, he dropped down into the lift, disappearing from their sight.

Cassandra waited, when suddenly the Doctor shouted from below: "I'm in here! Come on!"

"Don't tell them." Cassandra snarled, and Teresa sighed in her mind despite the waste of energy that cost her.

The Doctor shouted at Cassandra: "Pull that lever!"

She did as he said, pulling at it with all her might as the Doctor shouted at the diseased patients outside the lift: "Come and get me. Come on! I'm in here! Come on!"

"Commence stage one disinfection." The intercom called and it sprayed down all the contents of the tank. Cassandra gasped, holding onto the lever with all her might as it protested, wanting to switch off.

"You need to work these muscles some more!" She gasped at the girl as she felt the strain on her body.

'Gee, thanks.' Teresa told her sarcastically as Cassandra threw her whole body's weight onto the lever to keep it there.

"All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" The Doctor crowed from below and Cassandra bit out at him in confusion: "Pass on what? Pass on what?"

"Pass it on!" The Doctor shouted triumphantly, ignoring her. The tank finally emptied and Cassandra let go to peer down inside the lift. The Doctor lifted his hands, offering to help her down.

She hesitated but dropped down, the Doctor catching her and setting her safely on her feet. It was only then that he really noticed how revealing her outfit was and he gulped. The feeling quickly disappeared when Cassandra asked: "What did they pass on?"

He almost sighed as he turned back out, but paused when she asked almost hesitantly: "Did you kill them? All of them?"

"No." He corrected. "That's your way of doing things."

He walked out, missing the slight stunned look on Cassandra's face.

'Is it your way?' Teresa questioned quietly and Cassandra made a face, but she didn't reply. She mutely followed the Doctor out to see the whole reception full of people being healed as they passed the medicine on.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said proudly, "and I cured them."

A woman came over numbly and hugged him, and the Doctor cooed: "That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him." He urged her onwards to pass on the medicines through touch. "Go on, that's it. That's it."

She moved and the Doctor walked on through the reception as he told Cassandra: "It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive."

'Told you he's amazing.' Teresa whispered and Cassandra smiled just a little.

The Doctor suddenly whirled on them as he said to Cassandra delightedly: "You can't deny them, because you helped create them."

Cassandra swallowed as she looked around and the Doctor crowed as he took in the view around them: "The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

He cried ecstatically, and Cassandra smiled softly once more.

* * *

They made their way back up to Ward 26, avoiding the police as they rounded up the nuns and helped soothe the shocked people who had been trapped inside. They'd just made it to the Ward in time to see Novice Hame being led off, and they stared after her pensively as she glanced back.

"Doctor! Terry!" Rose cried as she ran up. The Doctor smiled as she hugged him, and Cassandra frowned a little.

' _Why aren't you reacting?'_ She asked Teresa, puzzled and she felt the girl's surprise although she didn't reply, too tired out.

Rose let go of the Doctor, beaming as she turned to Cassandra and hugged her. Cassandra blinked, stiffening unsurely, but she slowly lifted her arms to return the embrace. Before she could, however, Rose broke away, leaning back as she peered into the other girl's eyes and she sighed: "You're still Cassandra, aren't you?"

Cassandra pulled a face, but suddenly the Doctor said as he thought of something: "The Face of Boe!"

He ran off towards the empty ward, and stopped before the great big tank, Rose and Teresa/Cassandra following.

"You were supposed to be dying." The Doctor teased as he took in the much healthier-looking face.

The Face of Boe chuckled: "There are better things to do today. Dying can wait."

"Oh, I hate telepathy." Cassandra complained. "Just what I need, a head full of big face on top of the annoying girl."

"Shh!" The Doctor and Rose snapped at her.

She went quiet as the Face of Boe said: "I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you and Terry have taught me to look at it anew."

The Doctor raised his brow, wondering how the Face of Boe knew her name.

He slowly approached closer as he prompted: "There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old."

"There are? That would be impossible." The Face of Boe chuckled, and Teresa thought with her last bit of energy: 'Never done teasing, Jack?'

Cassandra looked puzzled while the Face of Boe chuckled again, while the Doctor murmured unaware: "Wouldn't it just." His voice became more serious as he added: "I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

"A great secret." The Face of Boe murmured and the Doctor answered lightly: "So the legend says."

"It can wait." The Face of Boe murmured, and the Doctor whined: "Oh, does it have to?"

Teresa chuckled as she sent her final thought: 'Goodbye, Jack.'

The Face of Boe answered: "Goodbye, sweet Terry. And we shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day…"

He beamed away, leaving them confused. Teresa had picked up on his exclusion of her when he mentioned his final meeting with the Doctor. She wondered if that meant she'd see him again before his inevitable death, or if that meant she would never see her to-be friend die.

The Doctor sighed as he pouted: "That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic." He sulked for a second before standing up, turning to Cassandra as he said sternly: "And now for you."

Cassandra blinked at him, and backed away a little as he strode over to her. "But…" she tried, "everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?"

She pleaded but the Doctor told her firmly: "You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

Cassandra pressed a hand to her mouth and she cried: "I don't want to die."

"No one does." Rose pointed out, and Cassandra begged: "Help me."

Rose looked at her pityingly as the Doctor told her flatly: "I can't. Now give her back to me."

Rose stared at him, hurt, but it went unnoticed as they heard a call from behind: "Mistress!"

Cassandra whipped around to see Chip running over in his strange little way, and she said in actual relief: "Oh, you're alive."

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress." Chip said happily and Cassandra's face immediately turned thoughtful.

"A body." She murmured. "And not just that, a volunteer."

"Don't you dare." The Doctor warned her angrily. "He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the mistress." Chip snapped at him before turning to Cassandra with an adoring face. "I welcome her." He said happily.

Cassandra winked at them, greatly disturbing Rose and the Doctor to see Teresa act that way, and the Doctor said urgently: "You can't, Cassandra, you-"

She simply breathed out, closing her eyes as she left Teresa, making him groan in exasperation. He quickly moved as Teresa collapsed, catching the blonde girl as her legs gave out.

"You all right?" He asked her quickly and Teresa nodded dazedly.

"Terry?" Rose asked anxiously and the girl just nodded again, gasping and unable to actually speak. Cassandra had been in her mind too long and she was exhausted. She slowly tried to stand, only for her knees to buckle and the Doctor caught her quickly.

"Whoa! Okay?" He checked as she breathed heavily, leaning against him as she tried to find her bearings.

Rose felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it down firmly as Teresa's eyes finally focused and she gasped out: "Yeah. I'm fine."

She glanced up at the Doctor, startled to see him so close and she murmured: "Hello."

"Hello." The Doctor replied with a grin. "Welcome back." He added as she stood upright on her own and she smiled as she turned to Rose.

"Rose. You okay?" She asked and Rose nodded mutely.

Teresa frowned in confusion, when they were interrupted as Cassandra complained: "Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle."

They turned to her as she held up her hands to show them Chip's markings. The Doctor rounded on her as he scolded: "You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

Teresa's heart tugged, knowing what was going to actually happen. Cassandra pretended to think about it as she said lightly: "Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time."

The Doctor frowned in confusion, and Cassandra explained: "Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so."

She paused, blinking as she realized: "He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-"

She was cut off as her knees collapsed beneath her. Teresa jumped forward to catch her, Rose and the Doctor helping swiftly as they placed her carefully on her knees.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked quickly and Cassandra replied lightly: "I'm fine."

They all paused, the trio's faces turning grim as they realized what was happening. Cassandra admitted softly: "I'm dying, but that's fine."

She smiled bravely, glancing at Teresa before looking down at her lap.

"I can take you to the city." The Doctor offered quietly and Cassandra replied quickly: "No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more."

She looked back down at her hands before she added softly: "You're right, Terry… Doctor. It's time to die." She looked back at her hands as she finished bravely. "And that's good."

"Come on." The Doctor murmured as he and the girls helped Cassandra up. "There's one last thing I can do."

* * *

The Tardis landed in a side room to the party, and the Doctor led Cassandra, covered in a thick black cloak, into the party room. Teresa followed right beside Cassandra, holding the dying woman's hand as she tugged her along gently.

They stepped out, Teresa moving beside Rose so that Cassandra could see. She stared in wonder at her young, beautiful self, laughing and flirting with the other guests just as Teresa had seen in the clip. Cassandra turned to the Doctor and whispered sincerely: "Thank you."

"Just go." He told her quietly. "And don't look back."

"Good luck." Rose added.

Cassandra nodded, hesitating before she turned to Teresa and murmured tearfully: "You were right. I am an idiot."

Teresa just smiled and kissed the woman's cheek in farewell.

"Now, go. Go on." Teresa encouraged and Cassandra left them to go see her young self.

Teresa took Rose's hand, squeezing it tightly as they watched Cassandra meet her younger self. Rose squeezed back and Teresa leaned against the Doctor's shoulder sadly as Chip-Cassandra collapsed.

Young Cassandra cried for help, rocking Chip's body gently and Teresa swallowed back tears as they watched Cassandra die in the arms of her past self. The Doctor gently touched the girls, urging them to move. They turned away, and with one last look back each, they left the party quietly.


	30. Victory of the Daleks

Teresa spent the next week with Ten and Rose, and tried to find out what had happened between Christmas and New New York that had made them so angry with each other. Rose maintained nothing happened and the Doctor also dismissed the topic quickly, to Teresa's frustration, but she quickly figured out what was wrong.

The two just kept arguing. Sometimes it was a small argument that ended with Rose huffing away, and sometimes it was a full-blown fight that left them both cold to each other. And Teresa had no idea how to fix their relationship. The show had made them seem completely at ease after Rose accepted the new Doctor's face, but that was clearly not the case. It seemed the Doctor was angry with Rose over something that happened with Bad Wolf and Christmas, and this was causing large tensions between the pair.

She spent half her time going back and forth between them, trying to get them to make peace, and the other half trying to maintain that peace. Teresa did find that adventures usually helped them not to fight, but unfortunately picking a destination usually ended in a fight. To be quite honest, the tension was driving her insane.

So perhaps it was a good thing she transported, although she was rather unhappy with the idea of leaving them to probably fight… again. She remembered their tension from the werewolf adventure, and could only hope things got resolved quickly. After all, they had seemed much better on their encounter with Reinette.

Thankfully she left while they were on good terms. They'd just been preparing to land in the Ancient Rome, when Teresa was pulled away. This also meant that she was also properly dressed this time when she landed, something she was starting to find she should be grateful for. She dreaded to think what would happen if she teleported mid-shower.

She glanced around, feeling distinctly out of place as she stood in her shorts, knee-high gladiator sandals (a matching pair with Rose), and red sweater-shirt. She'd guess she was somewhere in the early 1940s from the fashion, and from the shaking building and military personnel in the room, she gathered she had probably landed somewhere in World War II, although it could be WWI.

"Who're you?" A woman asked her in surprise and almost everyone glanced over at this new, clearly out-of-place face in their map room. Several soldiers also raised their guns, pointing it at her warily.

Teresa sighed as she asked: "Is the Doctor here? I think I've gotten a bit lost."

"Doctor?" The woman asked, confused and Teresa nodded.

"Yes, the Doctor. I'm assuming he's here somewhere." Teresa questioned, and the woman told her: "Come with me, I'm about to go see the Prime Minister. The Doctor will be with him."

She gestured for two marines to follow as guards, just in case, and Teresa nodded meekly as she followed them out of the map room and into the corridor.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Teresa asked the woman, and she replied: "Breen Blanche, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you Breen. Er, can you tell me who is the Prime Minister?" Teresa asked, and trying to not feel like an idiot as Breen gave her the oddest look.

"Prime Minister Churchill, of course." She replied confusedly, and Teresa's eyes widened.

" _The_ Winston Churchill?" She exclaimed, and the woman answered uneasily: "That's right…"

They suddenly heard the Prime Minister himself as he said: "You're late, by the way."

Breen quickly walked up to the Prime Minister, handing him her clipboard as she said: "Requisitions, sir."

"Excellent." He mused as the Doctor repeated confused: "Late?"

Teresa smiled as she spotted Eleven, and Amy beside him, while Breen added to Churchill: "Sir, we had this woman looking for the Doctor."

Churchill glanced at Teresa, puzzled, but the Doctor spotted her and called cheerfully: "Terry!"

"Hello." Teresa laughed, and Churchill asked: "You know her?"

"Of course I do, now stop pointing your guns at her." The Doctor said a little petulantly as he pulled Teresa into a warm hug. Teresa chuckled, hugging him back as Churchill waved the soldiers away.

The Doctor pulled back as he introduced: "Winston, meet my lovely angel, Terry. I've told you about her before."

"Ah, so you're his famous 'angel'." Churchill chuckled and Teresa blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Prime Minister." She said uncertainly and Churchill chuckled as he carried on walking down the corridor, checking the clipboard.

Teresa added to Amy as they followed, beaming at the redhead: "Hello, Amy. Have you met me yet?"

Amy nodded, though she seemed uncertain. The Doctor noticed and he explained: "Amy, this is the youngest Terry."

He seemed to give her a meaningful look and Amy nodded.

"Hi." She said smiling a little and Teresa beamed, while Churchill called back to the Doctor: "I rang you a month ago."

"Really?" The Doctor asked in surprise while Teresa chuckled.

He apologized: "Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in."

"Don't blame her." Teresa scolded him, and he rolled his eyes playfully at her while Churchill asked Breen concernedly: "Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

"No, sir. Fine, sir." Breen said quickly, forcing a smile. Teresa watched sadly, knowing what was plaguing the woman and also knowing she couldn't offer any consoling words.

Churchill said encouragingly: "Action this day, Breen. Action this day."

"Yes, sir." Breen smiled and began to walk away.

"Thank you for showing me the way, Breen." Teresa called after her, and Breen nodded back with a smile. The Doctor beamed, hugging Teresa again to her amusement, while another soldier walked up to them.

"Excuse me, sir." He informed Churchill. "Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

Teresa's smile disappeared. _Uh oh._ She remembered this episode and the uncomfortable truth the Doctor would have to face.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain." Churchill replied firmly. "We'll give them what for." He turned to the Doctor, asking expectantly: "Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?" The Doctor asked good-naturedly as he kept a hand casually around Teresa's waist.

"I have something to show you." Churchill replied mysteriously, making the Doctor and Amy grin. Teresa had to smile at the redheaded girl's enthusiasm as they walked with Churchill into an old-fashioned lift. He pulled a lever to get them to go up, smoking his cigar and making both Teresa and the Doctor wrinkle their noses.

Teresa backed away from the Doctor, going to stand beside Amy at the back of the lift as the two girls watched the two men. Churchill said severely: "We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

Teresa winced, and the Doctor noticed. He asked Churchill warily: "Such as?"

They reached the top and Churchill opened the lift grate, saying: "Follow me."

He led them out onto the roof, Teresa shivering a little at the cold air. The Doctor noticed and quickly wriggled out of his tweed jacket, handing it to her. Teresa pretended to pull a face at the tweed, making him mock-pout back, but she took it gratefully as she huddled.

"I didn't dress for this." She sighed as Amy laughed at her.

"Ancient Rome?" The Doctor asked and she nodded. "Ah, you missed a good one." The Doctor reminisced. "Rose almost got thrown to the lions while I joined the gladiators. We ended up running away from Caesar."

Teresa snorted as Amy stared at him in disbelief, and the blonde girl muttered: "Why am I not surprised?"

Churchill missed the exchange as he walked ahead, shouting over the wind to introduce: "Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell." He indicated the man standing at the top of an elevated portion of the roofs, surrounded by sandbags piled up high. "Head of our Ironsides Project."

The man looked down and the Doctor gave him a 'V' salute. Bracewell waved back, calling: "How do you do?"

He then returned to peering through his binoculars at the approaching enemy planes while Amy, Teresa, and the Doctor walked over to the edge of the roof, looking out at WWII London.

"Oh..." Teresa breathed as she took in the view with the smoke and zeppelins flying everywhere. A bomb went off just a little away, making Amy flinch and the redhead murmured as she stared out: "Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's…"

Teresa could understand the girl's feelings quite easily as she stared with wide eyes. The Doctor finished quietly: "History."

"Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill called, and Bracewell answered: "Aye aye, sir."

Teresa tensed while the Doctor looked up curiously and Bracewell cried: "On my order… fire!"

At his command, energy blasts were shot up from behind the sandbags, the blasts covering an incredible distance and hitting each Nazi plane right on the mark.

"What was that?" Amy asked in amazement, while the Doctor's whole body had also tensed.

"That wasn't human." He muttered. "That was never human technology. That sounded like…" He glanced at Teresa with wide eyes and she just shook her head sadly.

He turned back to Bracewell, saying urgently: "Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!"

He quickly climbed up the stairs to join Bracewell, Teresa following a little slower.

"Advance." Bracewell ordered and Teresa stepped onto the roof ledge as Churchill called from below: "Our new secret weapon. Ha!"

The Doctor's face had become horrified and complete disbelieving. Teresa watched with frightened eyes as she saw her first Dalek as it rolled out onto the roof, turning its eyestalk on the Doctor. It was khaki colored with a small Union Flag painted on its front.

"What do you think?" Churchill called from below, oblivious. "Quite something, eh?"

The Doctor ignored him as he addressed the Dalek darkly: "What are you doing here?"

"I am your soldier." It replied and Teresa shivered as she heard the famous tone in real life: a cold, emotionless mechanical voice.

"What?" The Doctor asked in disbelief, and the Dalek repeated: "I am your soldier."

"Stop this." The Doctor ordered harshly. "Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know."

Teresa winced as the Dalek replied: "Your identity is unknown."

She could almost see the confusion and tension radiating off the Doctor, and he turned away from the Dalek, meeting Teresa's eyes with his dark gaze as Bracewell interjected: "Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he spun back around, asking in disbelief: "Your what?"

Bracewell demonstrated as he addressed the Dalek: "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can."

"Yes." The Dalek replied.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed." Bracewell continued, and the Dalek repeated: "Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?" Bracewell prompted.

Teresa's blood chilled and the Doctor's fists clenched as the Dalek replied triumphantly: "To win the war."

* * *

"They're Daleks." The Doctor spat. "They're called Daleks."

They were in Churchill's office with Bracewell's research files and blueprints lying on the desk. The Doctor and Churchill were arguing from each side of the desk while the girls watched from the side, Teresa anxious and Amy confused.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor." Churchill argued. "Look." Churchill pointed to each file as he listed: "Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them."

"Invented them?" The Doctor repeated incredulously. "Oh, no, no. No."

"Yes." Churchill argued, making Teresa sigh. "He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too." Amy chimed in enthusiastically. "Maybe you should listen to-"

"Sh!" The Doctor snapped at her, lifting a finger to silence her. Amy looked surprised, while the Doctor turned back to Churchill as he said quietly: "He didn't invent them. They're alien."

Amy's eyes widened in shock, while Churchill repeated, sounding unimpressed: "Alien."

Teresa nodded while the Doctor glanced back as one rolled past the open doorway. He and Teresa watched it carefully, and as soon as it was gone, the Doctor added to Churchill: "And totally hostile."

"Precisely." Churchill replied. "They will win me the war."

He pushed aside some of the blueprints to reveal a promotional poster, which had an image of a Dalek with the words: 'To Victory!' printed above it. He strolled out of his office and the Doctor followed quickly, demanding: "Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?"

The girls followed hurriedly as Churchill replied: "When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes." The Doctor urged. "Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them."

Churchill argued: "But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand."

"I am imagining." The Doctor snapped. Another Dalek rolled passed, carrying a despatch box. The Doctor watched it as it went, before turning to Amy and Teresa as Churchill walked into the map room.

"Terry, Amy, tell him." The Doctor ordered, and Teresa sighed.

"He won't listen." Teresa pointed out and he argued: "You could try."

"And tell him what? That they're evil creatures I've seen on a TV show in an alternate universe? Doctor, this is my first time seeing a real one." Teresa admitted and he frowned.

"Fine. Amy, you tell him." The Doctor ordered and Amy asked in surprise: "Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks, of course." The Doctor said to her impatiently while Teresa winced. The Doctor was not going to be happy with Amy's answer.

Amy asked blankly: "What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything." The Doctor replied. "They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that…" He trailed off as he stared into Amy's eyes and saw only blank confusion.

"Amy," the Doctor said almost sternly, "tell me you remember the Daleks."

Amy glanced at Teresa puzzled as she replied to the Doctor: "No, sorry."

He stared at her in shock before he murmured: "That's not possible."

His eyes moved to Teresa but she shook her head minutely. The Doctor's jaw set and he strode angrily into the map room. Amy looked at Teresa, bewildered, and the blonde just patted the other girl's arm as she sighed: "It's not your fault, don't worry. Come on."

She led the other girl into the map room after the Doctor, and the trio all paused as a Dalek rolled right passed them. The Doctor leaned against a pillar as he muttered: "So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?"

He turned to Teresa hopefully, asking: "Hint?"

She paused, pursing her lips, when Amy suddenly cut in: "Well, let's just ask, shall we?"

Teresa watched warily while the Doctor hissed, trying to stop her: "Amy. Amelia!"

Amy ignored him as she walked over to the Dalek and tapped on its head.

"Can I be of assistance?" The Dalek asked as it swiveled its eyestalk to face her, and Amy froze for a moment, taken aback by the cold mechanical voice.

She quickly recovered, saying lightly: "Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier." The Dalek replied, and Teresa raised a brow. It had avoided answering Amy's question completely.

Amy replied sassily: "Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?" She asked, crossing her arms, but the Dalek replied: "Please excuse me. I have duties to perform."

The Doctor moved over to Churchill, muttering in his ear pleadingly: "Winston. Winston, please."

"We are waging total war, Doctor." Churchill replied despairingly. "Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait till the Daleks get started." The Doctor retorted.

Churchill went on, ignoring him: "Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame."

"Yeah," the Doctor argued, "try the Earth in flames."

"I weep for my country." Churchill went on. "I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart."

He began to wander around the room and the Doctor tried to soothe: "You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope."

"But for how long?" Churchill asked in despair. "Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now."

He pointed at one of the Daleks and it asked: "Can I be of assistance?"

"Shut it." The Doctor snapped at it, trying very hard not to lose his temper. He turned back to Churchill as he pleaded urgently: "Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them."

"If Hitler invaded hell," Churchill retorted, "I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation." He and the Doctor stared at each other, neither willing to give in, when a siren sounded. Churchill sighed in relief: "Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now."

He gave the Doctor a stern stare before he left, leaving the Doctor to grind his teeth as he stared at a Dalek. Teresa walked over to him as the Dalek left, and she took his arm worriedly.

"Doctor, you need to stay calm." Teresa told him quietly. He stared at her with stormy eyes, the Oncoming Storm just beginning to swirl in the green depths.

"I know." He said distinctly, and Teresa said worriedly: "I know its hard, but trust me when I say you losing your temper will not help."

He drew her into his arms, staring into her eyes as he murmured: "I can't… I can't…"

"I know." She reassured him, patting his arm but he shook his head.

"No, you don't." He said softly, his green eyes holding a deep emotion as he stared at her.

Teresa was puzzled, but they were interrupted as Amy bounded up to them, saying: "Doctor, it's the All Clear. You okay?" She asked, sensing the tense atmosphere.

The Doctor turned to her as he demanded: "What does hate look like, Amy?"

"Hate?" She asked, confused, and the Doctor told her in a dark voice: "It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it."

He stormed out, Amy following quickly while Teresa hesitated as she stared at the Dalek in the room. It slowly swiveled its eyestalk to look at her and she shivered. She wasn't sure how no-one didn't notice how obviously evil the creature was- even its cold voice was enough to make Teresa's stomach twist in fear.

And knowing the events that were about to unfold only made her heart clench tighter as she slowly made her way out of the map room, carefully avoiding the Dalek as she headed after the Doctor and Amy.


	31. Victory of the Daleks 2

Teresa walked into the laboratory to find the Doctor sitting on a chair beside one of the desks, flipping through a file as Amy leaned against the desk. Bracewell was just replying to Amy, smiling warmly: "Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

He nodded in greeting at Teresa as she walked in, and smiled at him, wrinkling her nose as the Doctor piped up: "How did you do it? Come up with the idea?"

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell replied with a shrug.

The Doctor raised his brows and tossed the file onto the desk as he asked: "But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

"Well," Bracewell replied excitedly, "ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you."

He pulled some files from another desk, laying them out as he explained: "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight." The Doctor walked over quickly to take a look, Teresa and Amy also peering over as Bracewell went on: "Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath."

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor asked as he slapped the file down, and Teresa had to frown at his bluntness.

Bracewell replied with a scoff: "Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are." A Dalek brought Bracewell his tea and Bracewell said to it distractedly: "Thank you."

Bracewell finished, looking back at the Doctor: "The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

The Doctor leveled a look at Bracewell and he said darkly: "I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death."

"Yes, Doctor." Churchill called as he walked into the lab as well. "Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich."

The Doctor snapped as another Dalek rolled in after Churchill: "Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too."

"Would you care for some tea?" The first Dalek asked the Doctor, and the Doctor hit the tray away from it, his tempter starting to take over as he shouted at it: "Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Everyone else in the room watched in shock while the Dalek replied, as meekly as a Dalek could (which wasn't much): "We seek only to help you."

"To do what?" The Doctor asked flatly, and the Dalek replied triumphantly: "To win the war."

Teresa tensed as the Doctor demanded: "Really? Which war?"

"I do not understand." The Dalek answered and the Doctor elaborated with forced calm: "This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?"

The Dalek's eyestalk twitched before it answered: "I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah?" The Doctor snarled, his temper breaking. "Okay." He spun around and spotted a huge spanner. He picked it up, making Amy's eyes widen and Teresa start to freak out.

"Okay, soldier, defend yourself!" The Doctor proclaimed as he began to hit the Dalek.

Amy watched in alarm, Bracewell gasped, and Churchill cried angrily: "Doctor, what the devil?"

"You do not require tea?" The Dalek asked and Teresa cried in fear: "Doctor!"

Bracewell shouted over her: "Stop him! Prime Minister, please."

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious." Churchill cried while the Doctor kept hitting the Dalek, shouting furiously: "Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do."

"Doctor!" Teresa cried as Bracewell shouted: "I must protest."

The Doctor shouted at the Dalek: "What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me." He hit it again as he screamed at it: "Kill me!"

Amy jumped in, crying: "Doctor, be careful."

He shoved her aside, Teresa catching the redhead as she stumbled, looking at the Doctor with a hurt expression, while the Dalek said: "Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier."

"You," the Doctor screamed as he hit the Dalek, "are my enemy!"

"Doctor!" Teresa cried but he ignored her as he shouted: "And I am yours."

"Doctor!" Teresa protested as she jumped at him, stopping him. He held her tight, as he spat at the Dalek: "You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation."

"Doctor, please stop, now." Teresa begged him.

The Dalek turned its eyestalk on her, and the Doctor snarled at it: "Don't even look at her, don't you dare! You know who I am, and you know what I will do if you hurt even a hair on her head."

"Calm down!" Teresa pleaded but he was beyond anger now as he scorned: "I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you."

"Doctor, no!" Teresa cried but he continued: "I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!"

He kicked the Dalek back, away from him and Teresa, and Teresa watched in terror as the Dalek slowly swiveled its eyestalk back at them.

"Oh, Doctor." Teresa breathed and he glanced at her when the Dalek suddenly said: "Correct."

It turned to its comrade as it said: "Review testimony."

The others were confused as the Dalek played a voice recording of the Doctor as he said: "I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks."

"Testimony." The Doctor muttered. He demanded: "What are you talking about, 'testimony'?"

"Transmitting testimony now." The second Dalek reported, and the Doctor asked again, holding Teresa tight: "Transmit what, where?"

The Daleks ignored him as the second Dalek reported: "Testimony accepted."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he pulled Teresa behind him and he ordered the others: "Get back, all of you."

"Marines!" Churchill shouted as they all backed away quickly. "Marines, get in here."

"No, don't!" Teresa cried, but it was too late as two marines ran into the room.

The Daleks shot them, exterminating them on the spot. Amy gasped in fear, and Teresa grabbed her friend, holding her tightly. Churchill's eyes were wide with horror while Bracewell shouted desperately: "Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides."

"We are the Daleks." The Dalek cried proudly, and Bracewell protested: "But I created you."

"No." The Dalek replied and it shot the man's hand, revealing mechanical innards as the remaining stub at the end of his arm sparked and sizzled with electricity. The others watched this revelation in horror as the Daleks cried: "We created you."

Teresa pulled the Doctor back sharply as he stood frozen with guilt and horror as the Daleks cried triumphantly: "Victory. Victory. Victory."

The Daleks disappeared, teleporting away and leaving them all stunned.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy whispered, and the Doctor replied in a stunned voice: "I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was."

Teresa held his hand tightly, squeezing it and he slowly turned to her. His eyes were wide as he whispered in realization: "I was their plan."

"Go." Teresa whispered, and he ran out of the room.

Teresa raced with him as Amy shouted after them: "Hey!"

"Come on, Pond!" Teresa shouted back as she ran with the Doctor.

He muttered as he ran into the filing room where the Tardis was parked: "Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony."

"Don't beat yourself up because you were right-" Amy began as she caught up behind them, but the Doctor was muttering furiously: "Terry tried to warn me, to get me to stop. Why didn't I listen?"

"When do you ever?" Teresa pointed out as he began to unlock the Tardis.

"Doctor, don't blame yourself. You need to be focused when you go to them." Teresa urged him, desperately worried.

He glanced at her and nodded as Amy asked, sounding a little petulant: "So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what I do, yeah," he agreed as he looked between the two girls, "and it's dangerous, so you wait here."

"No." Teresa said flatly as Amy asked in disbelief: "What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?"

"Safe as it gets around me." The Doctor replied as he turned to Teresa and argued: "Yes…"

He trailed off. She was already inside the Tardis, having slipped past him when he'd been looking at Amy.

"Amy, hint." Teresa called from where she was just inside the Tardis. "Gift from the Daleks." The redhead stared blankly back but Teresa just told her: "You'll figure it out when it matters. Now Doctor, hurry up!"

He grumbled as he followed her in, leaving Amy and Churchill behind.

"She hates being left behind." Teresa added to the Doctor, and he scolded from the console as he set up his scanner to search for the Daleks: "Why are you here?"

"I'm not sending you in there alone, and why are you even surprised anymore?" Teresa asked.

"Why won't you listen?" He complained, and Teresa hid a smirk as she almost repeated her earlier words: "When do I ever?"

He glared at her half-heartedly as he grumbled: "Oh, we're a pair, aren't we?"

"It's what keeps things fun." Teresa answered lightly and he grinned at her, his grin widening as his scanner dinged.

"Bingo!" He murmured as he set their course. As he moved to pull the last lever however, he caught Teresa, pulling her and trapping her between his body and the console, his arms on each side of her.

She blinked in surprise as the Doctor leaned in and said to her seriously: "Terry, I want you to promise me you'll stay _behind_ me the entire time."

"Doctor, we really don't have the time." She pointed out but he interjected sharply: "Promise me!"

Teresa stared at him, wondering why he was reacting this way. Had she done something stupid with the Daleks in her future and his past? His reaction certainly seemed to say so, so she placated, placing a hand on his chest uncomfortably aware how close he was: "Okay, I promise."

"Promise." He said seriously and she nodded, a tad exasperated as she repeated sternly: "Promise. Now come on!"

He nodded and pulled the lever, landing the Tardis on the Dalek spaceship. They waited for the Tardis to finish wheezing, standing by the door and they took a deep breath before the Doctor strolled out, Teresa keeping safely behind him.

"How about that cuppa now, then?" The Doctor asked cheerfully as he strolled into the main console room casually. Teresa kept her word, walking in his shadow almost as she kept out of the Daleks' range.

The gold Dalek cried: "It is the Doctor."

"Obviously." Teresa muttered while the second Dalek cried: "Exterminate."

"Wait, wait, wait." The Doctor quickly stopped them as he pulled out a Jammy Dodger. "I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

"You would not use such a device with your companion here." A Dalek retorted, and the Doctor challenged: "Try me."

Teresa had the oddest feeling Déjà vu, and sighed as she realized this was probably going to be her life from now on.

One of the Daleks rolled forward, and the Doctor quickly said: "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing." It paused as the Doctor threatened: "One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom!"

Teresa suppressed a snort as the Dalek rolled back and the Doctor said approvingly: "Good boy." He stared at the Daleks as he pointed out: "This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"One ship survived." One of the Daleks said, and the Doctor said scornfully: "And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying."

He taunted, and the Dalek answered: "We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor?" The Doctor asked, not recognizing the name. "What's that when it's at home?"

"It is our past, and our future." The Dalek replied and the Doctor sounded almost impressed as he commented: "Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"It contains pure Dalek DNA." The Gold Dalek answered. "Thousands were created. All were lost, save one."

"Okay," the Doctor said in confusion, "but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"It was… necessary." The Dalek replied reluctantly and the Doctor asked impatiently. "But why?"

The Daleks refused to answer, looking almost reluctant and the Doctor understood.

"I get it." He murmured, before crying amusedly: "Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek."

"A solution was devised." The Dalek retorted and the Doctor replied dismissively: "Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you."

Teresa prodded him, nodding to one of the Daleks that had moved to the control panel. The Doctor called sharply: "No. No, no. What are you doing?" He demanded as he lifted his Jammy Dodger again threateningly.

Teresa clutched his jacket as the Gold Dalek warned: "Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames."

The Doctor scoffed: "Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London."

"Doctor, the war." Teresa whispered urgently as the Gold Dalek retorted: "Watch as the humans destroy themselves."

"What?" The Doctor asked, and Teresa murmured urgently: "They're turning on the lights in London."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he ordered the Daleks: "Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self destruct."

"Stalemate, Doctor." The Dalek replied. "Leave us and return to Earth."

The Doctor scoffed: "Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option." The Dalek replied. "We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no." The Doctor replied, eyes hardening. "I won't let you get away this time. I won't."

There was a beeping from behind the Daleks and Teresa reached to grab onto the Doctor's jacket as the Dalek cried victoriously: "We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete."

The Daleks rolled away from the now glowing chamber behind them. It was flashing a red light as it continued to beep and the Doctor watched apprehensively, drawing Teresa behind him protectively. The doors slid open and smoke poured into the room as the Dalek called: "Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm."

They watched as a pure white Dalek rolled out, stopping before the Doctor. He stared at it with narrowed eyes as it was followed by a blue, then orange, then yellow, and finally a red Dalek. He held Teresa firmly in place as one of the old Daleks said triumphantly: "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race."

All the Daleks began to chant: "All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks."

The White Dalek turned to the old Dalek as it said coldly: "Yes, you are inferior."

"Yes." The Dalek answered promptly and the White Dalek ordered: "Then prepare."

"We are ready." The Daleks answered and Teresa moaned: "Oh, God."

The Doctor glanced at her, and then tensed as the White Dalek ordered: "Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate."

The new Daleks shot the old ones, destroying them completely.

"Blimey." The Doctor muttered. "What do you do to the ones who mess up?"

The White Dalek turned back to him and it rolled towards him threateningly as it said: "You are the Doctor. You must be exterminated."

Teresa held his jacket tightly, concerned at the close proximity while the Doctor raised his Jammy Dodger again. His face was set with determination as he warned it in a dark voice: "Don't mess with me, sweetheart."

His eyes slowly roamed over the new Daleks as he asked: "So, what are you supposed to be then?"

"We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race." The White Dalek answered, before it listed: "Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme."

"Which would be you, I'm guessing." The Doctor muttered, and then he added as he rambled: "Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme." Teresa resisted rolling her eyes.

The Doctor added: "Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

He warned, and the White Dalek pointed out: "And yourself and your companion."

"Occupational hazard." The Doctor replied impassively and Teresa immediately tensed.

The Doctor felt it and he knew something was about to go wrong; sure enough the Blue Dalek reported: "Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent."

The Doctor bit into his biscuit as he said at last: "All right," he held up his bitten biscuit, "it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea."

His hand had tightened around Teresa in fear, and she whispered to him calmly: "It's all right. Our gift is on its way."

He was puzzled for a moment, when suddenly an alarm went off in the control room. The Blue Dalek reported: "Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching."

The Doctor pulled Teresa with him as he ran back to check the monitor that had been behind them as the Dalek reported: "Correction, multiple projectiles."

Teresa saw the red dots on the scanner and beamed as the White Dalek asked: "What have the humans done?"

"I don't know." The Doctor replied puzzled, and the White Dalek ordered: "The smiling companion does. Explain. Explain. Explain."

The Doctor hurriedly pulled Teresa right behind him, covering her protectively. Suddenly, a voice called over the communications systems: "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over."

"Oh ho! Winston, you beauty!" The Doctor cried triumphantly, and the pilot repeated: "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."

The Doctor called as he quickly pulled Teresa with him, maneuvering between the Daleks: "Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over."

"Exterminate the Doctor." The White Dalek ordered, and the Doctor and Teresa broke into a run for the rest of the way, dodging the energy shots as they headed for the Tardis.

"Gift from the Daleks!" The Doctor crowed as he pulled Teresa into the Tardis and slammed the door behind them. He quickly switched on the Tardis communications, and they listened anxiously as pilot after pilot was shot out of space.

"The shield's still intact." Teresa murmured worriedly and the Doctor nodded tightly.

They both listened intently as Danny Boy called: "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over."

The Doctor pulled the mike out and he called seriously: "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

They listened again and Teresa closed her eyes worriedly as Danny Boy replied immediately: "Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over."

The Doctor quickly dashed about, and Teresa joined him. He nodded at a lever and she pulled it, holding it steady as Danny Boy called: "I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over."

The shield's deactivated, and Teresa held the lever as the Doctor frantically pressed buttons to keep the shield's down as long as possible. The Tardis suddenly rocked, throwing Teresa a little while the Doctor stumbled.

"Yes?" Teresa asked as she climbed to her feet and the Doctor crowed: "Oh, yes! Direct hit!"

Teresa laughed and she hugged him delightedly. He gripped her tightly back, just as pleased, perhaps a little more so as he enjoyed her reaction. She pulled back though as Danny Boy called: "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack."

Teresa's heart dropped as she remembered what was to come and her joy disappeared. The Doctor didn't notice as he quickly called back: "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over."

"What about you, Doctor?" Danny Boy asked and the Doctor replied easily, grinning at Teresa: "I'll be okay."

He frowned when he saw her face and he opened his mouth, but his question was answered as the White Dalek appeared on the Tardis screen and it called: "Doctor, call off your attack."

"Ah ha." The Doctor scoffed. "What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear." He leaned against the railing beside his console as he said darkly and confidently: "This is the end for you. The final end."

"Call off the attack," the Dalek retorted, "or we will destroy the Earth."

"I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card." The Doctor pointed out smugly, but then the White Dalek showed his final hand. "Bracewell is a bomb."


	32. Victory of the Daleks 3

The Doctor's face fell and he answered shakily: "You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you." He accused as his mind blanked. "There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body." He added a little confused.

Because in his hearts he knew they weren't lying. Teresa's face confirmed as much.

The White Dalek revealed: "His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

"No." The Doctor snarled as he turned away from the screen. "This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks."

He reached the console, passing Teresa resolutely as he said determinedly: "I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all."

The Dalek had appeared on his small scanner screen, and it taunted: "Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below. The Earth will die screaming. And your companion will bear witness to your failure."

The Doctor clenched his fists angrily as he growled at the screen: "Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth." The White Dalek challenged.

The Doctor stared at the screen as the Dalek ordered: "Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor."

He twitched, his jaw setting and Teresa took his hand. He glanced at her as the Dalek taunted: "Choose. Choose."

The Doctor drowned it out as he stared into her clear grey eyes. They showed no blame and no pressure, and he could see it in her eyes: she would support him no matter his decision. That clear trust made his decision simpler, even if it didn't make it easier.

He picked up the mike and called in defeat: "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over." Danny Boy said, his tone coloured with disbelief.

The Doctor said quickly before he could change his decision: "Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out."

 **"** But sir-" Danny Boy began to protest, and the Doctor called urgently as he began to take off the Tardis: "There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over."

As the Tardis began to wheeze, Teresa told him quietly: "They'll escape. You won't be able to catch them if we leave now."

He glanced at her in surprise. She didn't usually tell him a spoiler so easily. But Teresa knew what the Daleks meant to him, and she always hated it when he had to choose humanity or the Daleks. Especially since he had to watch his own planet burn, destroyed in a desperate attempt to rid the universe of the Daleks.

He saw the pain on her face, and he told her softly: "Even then, my decision won't change. It can't change."

She stared at him pensively and then gave a small smile.

"Because you're the Doctor." She sighed and his lips twitched into a sad smile.

As the Tardis began to land, he hesitated and he pulled her to him and murmured desperately: "Please, tell me I did the right thing. Tell it to _me._ "

She blinked, hearing a double meaning that she wasn't sure she'd heard right. But his green eyes searched hers desperately, so she went with her gut. Taking his face between her hands she whispered quietly: "You did the right thing. And I'm proud of you, Theta."

His eyes softened and closed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." He murmured and she nodded.

His eyes opened as the wheezing stopped and his face was once again determined as he ran out of the Tardis, Teresa right behind him. She ran into the map room just as the Doctor punched Bracewell right in the jaw, knocking the man to the ground.

"Doctor!" Amy cried in a mix of alarm and reproach, but he was shaking his hand as he moaned in pain: "Ow."

He quickly refocused as he said to the downed man: "Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell yelped and the Doctor rattled off: "There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension."

Everyone stared, bewildered as Teresa smacked the Doctor's head, scolding: "You're making it worse."

He rubbed his head and muttered to Bracewell more calmly: "Now keep down."

He knelt beside Bracewell and used his sonic to open up the man's chest, causing the skin on his chest to open up to reveal Bracewell's real torso- a metallic chest with a circular disk where his heart should be. The disk was a light blue and divided into five sections. But even as they watched, one section began to change color, turning yellow, and indicating the start of the countdown.

"Well?" Amy asked anxiously and the Doctor murmured frantically: "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before."

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy asked, panicked.

"Oh no, not wired him up." The Doctor corrected. "He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red."

He pointed at the circle. Bracewell whimpered and Amy suggested: "There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire."

The Doctor turned to her excitedly, but then Amy added uncertainly: "Or a red one."

"You're not helping." The Doctor retorted flatly, and Churchill piped up: "It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War."

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain." The Doctor retorted, and Teresa smacked him again.

The Doctor rubbed his arm and then his eyes lit up and he ordered Bracewell excitedly: "Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life."

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell whimpered as he struggled to stay calm, but the Doctor urged: "Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

Realizing what he meant Bracewell took a shaky breath.

"My family ran the Post Office." He began. "It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm."

The second section turned yellow, darkening quickly to orange. The Doctor asked hastily: "And your parents? Come on, tell me."

Teresa knew this wouldn't work and tugged Amy down to kneel beside her as Bracewell replied to the Doctor: "Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever."

He mumbled, and the Doctor asked quickly: "What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin?"

"Amy, what makes you feel most alive? Most human?" Teresa asked the redhead softly.

Amy looked at her puzzled as Bracewell moaned: "It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left."

The second section had turned red and the next one was turning a dark yellow as Amy thought about Teresa's question and the Doctor urged Bracewell: "Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks."

The section turned red as Bracewell moaned: "It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much."

Amy's eyes lit up and she stared at Teresa in understanding.

Teresa nodded and Amy turned to the man as the Doctor tried: "Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being."

Teresa touched his arm and the Doctor paused to glance at her as the fourth section turned a dark yellow. Teresa nodded for Amy to go, and the girl asked Bracewell softly: "Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

Bracewell blinked in shock and he squeaked: "What?"

Amy continued in a soft whisper: "It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt."

Bracewell looked almost embarrassed as he murmured: "I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh. There's a her." Teresa teased lightly, and they watched the section turn back to blue.

The Doctor saw what the girl's were going and he asked softly: "What was her name?"

"Dorabella." Bracewell breathed, caressing the name with his voice.

"Dorabella?" The Doctor repeated mockingly and Teresa jabbed him hard in the ribs as Amy gave him a pointed look. He quickly corrected: "It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name."

Teresa nudged him to shut up, and Amy asked: "What was she like, Edwin?"

"Oh, such a smile." Bracewell breathed and the Doctor paused, his eyes widening. "And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue."

The segments were slowly turning back to blue, but the Doctor didn't even notice. He was mesmerized by Bracewell's descriptions and a lump appeared in his throat as he thought of who that description reminded him of.

Bracewell sighed: "Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world."

Teresa smiled softly at the look of pure bliss on the man's face as Bracewell breathed out the most important name in the world to him: "Dorabella."

All the segments had turned blue, and Teresa and Amy smiled. They exchanged looks of delight as the Doctor was brought back to the current situation, and he congratulated Bracewell warmly: "Welcome to the human race."

The Doctor snapped his fingers as he pointed at Churchill and said happily: "You're brilliant."

Churchill blinked, confused, and the Doctor pointed at Bracewell as he added: "You're brilliant."

Bracewell chuckled as the Doctor pointed at Amy. "You're brilliant."

Amy beamed, although it dimmed slightly as the Doctor turned to Teresa.

"And you, I-" He almost looked like he was going to kiss her again, making Teresa's eyes widen in alarm. He caught the look just in time, and her grey eyes reminded him of who she was. He quickly changed direction, kissing her forehead instead.

Teresa smiled, and the Doctor said hurriedly, taking off for the door: "Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks."

"Wait, Doctor." Bracewell called, making him freeze. He closed his eyes as he turned back to see Bracewell struggling to sit up as he told him: "It's too late."

The Doctor sighed. He'd hoped, despite the odds, that there might be a chance. But Teresa was rarely wrong on these things and Bracewell confirmed as he told them: "They've gone. I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

He sagged in disappointment and Amy said lightly, trying to cheer him up: "Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb."

He sighed, shaking his head and she paused. Amy asked carefully: "Doctor?"

"I had a choice." He explained sadly. "And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."

"Only if you let them." Teresa told him firmly. He focused on her, and she gave him a small smile.

She nodded at Amy, and the redhead blinked before she added hastily: "And you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it?"

The Doctor looked between the two girls and he sighed again, but there was a small smile on his face as he admitted: "No, it's not too shabby."

Churchill chimed in: "It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend."

The Doctor chuckled and Churchill offered: "Here, have a cigar."

"No." The Doctor refused gently. Teresa chuckled, and he smiled as he reached out for her.

She blinked and moved uncertainly, but let him draw her in for a tight hug. She was a little stiff at first, but then relaxed and hugged him back, knowing it was what he'd needed. There was one question niggling in her mind and she asked him very quietly: "How'd you know I knew? Your Academy name, I mean."

He smiled as he whispered back so the others wouldn't hear their conversation: "You told me. When we first met. Said you'd always known."

She nodded and he sighed, burying his face on her shoulder as he took comfort in her warm embrace.

* * *

Teresa teleported quietly away in the early hours of the next morning, after the Doctor gave her a lecture on how dangerous it had been of her to tell him about the Daleks escaping. He'd lightly scolded her on her actions, and she let him, knowing he wanted to. She conveniently left out the part that she'd only told him because she trusted Eleven not to make the wrong choice- she was less sure about Ten. Nine, well, he was clearly not.

Both Teresa and the Doctor were surprised by how quickly she left again, though he seemed less surprised. Apparently she'd popped in and out for three days in a row for him now. The only thing she regretted as she left was that she didn't get to really talk to Churchill, and that she wouldn't be there to help console Breen Blanche, the kind woman who'd taken her to the Doctor, when the woman received the heartbreaking news that her lover died in battle.

She did, however, manage to sneak in a warning to Amy to watch out for Churchill's attempts to steal the Tardis key. She wished she'd been there to see the Doctor's face when he realized Churchill almost got away with stealing his precious key. She'd also snuck in a goodbye with Bracewell, on the off chance she didn't get to stay for the real one.

He'd been rather gloomy, but Teresa helped him cheer up for what he believed was his last night before he must be shut down. It was interesting to hear about his ingenious ideas and she'd encouraged him not to give up. He needed to stay strong. And she knew he'd understand some day what she meant.

Teresa reappeared in a darker themed Tardis, much more slapdash. She grinned, knowing where she was immediately and glanced around expectantly. Pretty soon, the doors burst open and Ten and Rose ran inside, dodging something that looked like purple slime.

Teresa blinked as Rose fell to the floor laughing, while the Doctor quickly slammed the door shut, ensuring they were safe.

"I can't believe you let that thing almost kill us with its food!" Rose gasped between laughs and the Doctor opened his mouth to retort when he spotted Teresa by the console.

"Terry!" He cried enthusiastically, and Teresa gave him a tentative smile.

She was slightly worried about Rose's reaction, but the blonde whipped around and cried with almost more enthusiasm: "Terry!"

Teresa laughed as Rose dashed over to hug her, the Doctor loping over at a much more leisurely pace.

"Hey, you." Teresa laughed as Rose let go, beaming.

"So, why'd I come back to find you two chased by purple gunk?" Teresa teased and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you know him." She jerked her thumb at the Doctor. "It was supposed to be a lovely stroll down the park, staring up at Pluto, and then he had to be rude and upset the poor alien woman's baby."

"How was I supposed to know? It was two meters big, how did she even give birth to it?" The Doctor retorted, and Teresa laughed as Rose made a disgusted face.

At least this Ten and Rose were on much better terms. They were bickering, but it was playful and the tension that seemed to be constantly there with earlier Ten was completely gone.

"And you? Where've you been?" Rose asked curiously and Teresa chuckled.

"Spoilers." She told them and both of them made a face making Teresa laugh.

"You always seem to say that." Rose sighed and then her eyes narrowed.

"Hang on, that's the outfit we picked out for Ancient Rome." Rose pointed out and Teresa laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, I missed it. Ended up a couple years into the future, and now I'm back." Teresa admitted and Rose smiled.

Teresa turned a severe look on the Doctor as she added: "I also heard you managed to almost let Rose be thrown to the lions while you became a gladiator."

"I won, too." He told her smugly and Rose rolled her eyes at him, looking a little peeved as she remembered: "In exchange for me being thrown to the lions."

He shrugged and Teresa tensed, waiting for a fight after his careless reaction. But Rose just scoffed at him and turned to Teresa, saying: "Wish you'd been there. It would've been fun and we could say we ran away from Caesar together."

Teresa chuckled as the Doctor smiled, nodding. She watched, amused as the Doctor walked around the console and Rose linked arms with her, dragging her as they followed the Doctor.

"So, what next?" The Doctor asked as he began to twirl some dials and press a few buttons. "A billion years into the future? Back to the Renaissance? Oh, we could meet Da Vinci!"

"Whatever Terry wants." Rose said, surprising the girl.

"Are you sure?" Teresa asked and Rose nodded.

"You rarely get to pick, so come on. What do you think?" Rose asked and Teresa smiled.

"Oh, I think I know just the place." She answered. The three shared a grin and the Doctor pulled the lever, making them all laugh in delight as the Tardis wheezed and disappeared.


	33. Shakespeare Code

Teresa reappeared and immediately she was thrown off her feet.

"Ooh, Terry! Sorry!" The Doctor shouted as she slammed against the console.

"Why can't you fly her quietly?" Teresa cried as the whole Tardis shook while Ten drove them.

"Who's she?" Martha asked from beside Teresa, and Teresa turned in surprise.

"Oh, hi Martha! Have we not met?" Teresa asked, and the Doctor quickly intervened: "Er, you have. Martha, this is Terry, you remember what we've said before."

Martha seemed to understand and she nodded. She called over the Tardis' rocking and wheezing: "I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid we'd both go flying then."

"We would, sorry, he's a horrible driver." Teresa agreed and the Doctor grumbled. Teresa chuckled as he pointed, and she added to placate him: "But it does make things more interesting."

He beamed, making Martha snort, and then landed them with a crash. He and Teresa hung on, staying upright but Martha went crashing to the ground.

"Blimey!" She cried and Teresa reached over to help her up. Martha took her hand gratefully as she asked the Doctor incredulously: "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes, and I failed it." The Doctor replied, making Teresa laugh and Martha stare in disbelief.

He hurriedly put on his coat as Teresa handed Martha her leather jacket, and he called as he dashed past for the doors: "Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only."

He leaned on the doors as he turned back to look at them, quoting: "Outside this door, brave new world."

Martha looked between the other two, asking slowly but excitedly: "Where are we?"

"Take a look." The Doctor replied as he opened the door behind him.

"After you." Teresa added, making the Doctor and Martha grin.

Martha walked out excitedly as Teresa joined the Doctor at the door. They exchanged gleeful grins and then he stepped out, Teresa following. Martha was standing in shock, staring out at the crowd in old Southwark.

"Oh, you are kidding me." She said in disbelief as she took in the ragged dresses and fire-lit, cobbled streets. "You are so kidding me."

The Doctor grinned at her while sending Teresa a wink. She smiled, knowing how much he loved the first reactions to time and space travel.

Martha continued excitedly: "Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time."

Teresa chuckled as Martha looked around wildly and asked: "Where are we? No, sorry." She added quickly as the Doctor opened his mouth. "I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

"Mind out." The Doctor said in alarm as he pulled Martha and Teresa out of the way.

They moved just in time to avoid being hit as a man tossed his slop bucket out of the upstairs window, shouting: "Gardez l'eau!"

Teresa giggled as Martha stared in amazement, while the Doctor muttered: "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that."

He let go of the girls, Martha replying easily: "I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A&E."

Teresa chuckled, making Martha glance at her and grin slightly. The Doctor began to walk off, when Martha called in alarm: "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

Teresa began to suppress a laugh, her eyes bright with amusement as Martha said, completely serious: "It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race."

The Doctor stared at her as he replied: "Tell you what then, don't… step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

He added in confusion as he turned away. Teresa chuckled, linking arms with Martha and leading her off after the Doctor.

Martha continued as they walked, still a little worried: "What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?"

Teresa laughed as the Doctor turned around and asked seriously: "Are you planning to?"

"No." Martha answered, starting to smile with Teresa.

"Well, then." The Doctor replied, his point made. He turned back to the front and Martha finally relaxed, looking around more freely.

"And this is London?" Martha asked in wonder and Teresa nodded as the Doctor replied: "I think so. Round about 1599." He guessed.

"Oh, but hold on." Martha asked in alarm as she thought of something else. "Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

The Doctor turned to her as he asked in shock: "Why would they do that?"

Teresa began to crack up once more, both from Martha's worry and the Doctor's obliviousness.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." Martha pointed out as she pointed at her face.

Teresa shook her head while the Doctor countered: "I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me."

He turned away again as Teresa's laughter died down.

"Martha, I love you." Teresa told the girl, making Martha smile.

The Doctor ignored them as he continued: "Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there."

He pointed to a man shoveling horse manure.

"They've got recycling."

Teresa snorted, making the Doctor wink at her. They then walked passed some men standing around a barrel of water and the Doctor pointed out: "Water cooler moment."

Teresa chuckled as Martha looked at him in amusement. A preacher was calling out at the crowd warningly: "And the world will be consumed by flame."

"Global warming." The Doctor told the girls. Martha laughed as Teresa giggled at the preacher's face.

The Doctor added excitedly: "Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses."

He glanced around. "If I'm right…"

"You are." Teresa told him and he winked at her again.

He continued: "We're just down the river by Southwark, right next to-"

He dashed off down the rest of the street, the girls running after him as he turned a corner and crowed: "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre!"

Teresa's eyes lit up as Martha's widened in excitement. The Doctor explained: "Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides."

Teresa nudged him but he just grinned at her as he added: "Containing… the man himself."

He turned to Martha expectantly, waiting for her reaction. Martha breathed: "Whoa, you don't mean…"

Teresa smiled widely, nodding and Martha asked incredulously: "Is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor answered triumphantly. Teresa laughed again, and the Doctor held out an arm to her. She took it and he held out his other arm, asking: "Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

Teresa was beaming excitedly as Martha replied eagerly: "Mister Smith," she latched onto his arm, "I will."

They walked cheerily down, the Doctor holding a girl on each arm as he told Martha: "When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

"Then I could get sectioned." Martha answered and Teresa burst out laughing again.

* * *

The trio clapped, the Doctor casually, Teresa and Martha enthusiastically as the actors bowed on the stage, concluding the play. Martha cried as she looked at Teresa and the Doctor: "That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell."

Teresa chuckled at her words and Martha nudged her. Teresa nudged her back, and the girls laughed at each other. Martha turned back to the stage, and she asked as she nodded at the actors: "And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes." The Doctor replied simply, making Teresa smile.

Martha asked impatiently: "Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author-!"

She quickly stopped as Teresa and the Doctor stared at her. The Doctor was looking incredulous while Teresa's eyes were alight with silent mirth. Martha blinked and asked sheepishly: "Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?"

"Author!" The man behind them shouted. "Author!"

The crowd began to take up the shout, chanting for the author. Teresa had burst into giggles, unable to believe it actually did happen, and the Doctor muttered: "Well, they do now."

Martha laughed as Teresa nudged the Doctor, making him grin. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the crowd cheered and Shakespeare walked onto the stage proudly, blowing kisses and holding out his arms to the cheering crowd almost pompously.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha commented as she took in the rather handsome playwright, and Teresa had to giggle, although she glanced around carefully. She couldn't see Lilith, but she knew the witch was here.

Shakespeare began to make ready to speak, and the Doctor whispered to the girls excitedly: "Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak."

Teresa suppressed a smile as the Doctor continued admiringly: "Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

Teresa didn't have to heart to tell him the truth; she almost felt sorry for him but she was also waiting to see his reaction when Shakespeare did speak.

"Ah," Shakespeare called loudly, "shut your big fat mouths!"

The crowd laughed, Teresa laughing too at the Doctor's disappointed expression.

"Oh, well." He sighed, pouting at Teresa, slightly annoyed.

Martha commented teasingly: "You should never meet your heroes."

Teresa giggled as the Doctor wrinkled his nose. He shot her a look, although he was also suppressing a smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Shakespeare was shouting jokingly: "You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig."

He pointed at a man in the crowd, causing more laughter.

"I know what you're all saying." Shakespeare called. "Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon."

The crowd cheered, calling for details.

Shakespeare placated: "Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

He bowed and Teresa narrowed her eyes slightly, waiting. Shakespeare suddenly jerked upright again, looking almost like he'd been pulled back and his face was a little dazed as he asked: "When?"

He paused and then said suddenly: "Tomorrow night."

The crowd cheered but the Doctor had leaned forward, watching intently. Teresa almost smiled as she saw him focus, while Shakespeare called: "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it… 'Loves Labour's Won'."

The crowd cheered, clapping wildly. Martha joined in, but Teresa didn't as she glanced at the Doctor again. His face was pensive as he stared at the genius on the stage, and then he glanced at her. Teresa smiled and nodded just slightly, making the Doctor's face set grimly.

* * *

As they filed out of the theatre with the rest of the crowd, Martha commented: "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'."

"Exactly." The Doctor replied. Teresa nodded as the Doctor explained: "The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why."

Martha's face lit up and she asked slyly: "Have you got a mini-disc or something?"

The Doctor was puzzled and Teresa suppressed another smile as Martha said excitedly: "We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

She beamed at the other two, and the Doctor just gave the young woman a look as he replied flatly: "No."

Martha's face dropped as she muttered with a nod: "That would be bad."

"Yeah," the Doctor replied with raised brows as Teresa giggled, "yeah."

Martha chuckled, before she asked curiously: "Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well," the Doctor said with a bit of a sigh, "I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the Tardis," he glanced at Martha, "but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

Martha grinned while Teresa laughed. The Doctor would only be able to fool himself for so long. He rolled his eyes at her as the trio left the theatre, heading through the town. Teresa rolled her eyes back at him teasingly, making him grin as the trio entered 'The Elephant'.

They walked through the courtyard tavern and headed into the inn that Teresa pointed them to. The Doctor asked around for Shakespeare, and headed up the stairs as directed. Teresa and Martha followed, the girls linking arms again as Martha giggled and Teresa smiled.

The Doctor knocked on the door he'd been told, calling as he peered inside the open doorway: "Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I?"

He stepped inside as he addressed the man sitting at the desk with two of his actors: "Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

The girls walked in just as Shakespeare groaned: "Oh, no."

He began to rub his head with his eyes closed as he moaned: "No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest."

Teresa raised her brow in amusement as Shakespeare finally opened his eyes and looked back at the Doctor, finishing: "Now be a good boy and shove-"

He broke off as he spotted the two women standing behind the Doctor. The Doctor glanced back to see what the man was staring at and his eyes darkened slightly.

"Hey, nonny nonny." Shakespeare murmured. He instantly became more welcoming as he said to the girls: "Sit right down here next to me. You two," he told his actor friends, "get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on," the inn owner murmured to the actor, "lads. I think our William's found his new muse."

She glanced at the girls, Teresa shifting uncomfortably as Shakespeare stood up to greet them. "Sweet ladies."

Martha was smirking, enjoying the attention more than Teresa, and she walked over to the chair Shakespeare indicated to. He glanced over at Teresa too, but the Doctor stepped forward defensively, his eyes dark and warning. Shakespeare raised his brow, recognizing the possessive look and backed off quickly.

He returned his attention to Martha and he commented as she sat down: "Such unusual clothes. So… fitted."

The Doctor sat on the other chair, drawing Teresa onto his lap to her surprise and some discomfort. She'd rather be uncomfortable with him than Shakespeare though, so she sat without complaint, though she was stiff on his knees as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Martha replied to Shakespeare: "Er, verily, forsooth, egads."

Teresa snorted, while the Doctor muttered to her, sounding grieved: "No, no, don't do that. Don't."

He quickly flashed his psychic paper at Shakespeare as he introduced: "I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis, this is Lady Terry Storm, and this is my companion, Miss Martha Jones."

Shakespeare glanced over and he commented: "Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank."

The Doctor raised his brows, impressed and he lowered the psychic paper. Teresa chuckled lightly as the Doctor murmured: "Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Teresa nodded as the Doctor grinned, while Shakespeare raised a brow. Martha corrected, sounding confused: "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Terry Storm, Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare retorted. Martha looked confused, and the Doctor hastily explained: "Psychic paper. Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

He grumbled as he re-pocketed the paper and Teresa smacked him a little.

"Rude." She scolded him.

He grimaced at her as Shakespeare questioned: "Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly?"

He then turned his eyes to Martha as he added flirtatiously: "More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

Teresa's eyes widened, as did Martha's and the latter asked incredulously: "What did you say?"

"Oops." Shakespeare murmured, before excusing: "Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

The Doctor grimaced as Teresa rolled her eyes while Martha turned to her friends and said in a mix of amusement and insult: "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's," the Doctor muttered as he rubbed his eye uncomfortably, "political correctness gone mad."

Teresa smacked his arm a little, irritated for her friend, and the Doctor quickly corrected Shakespeare: "Er, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia." He added, and Shakespeare looked faintly amused.

They were interrupted as a voice called from behind: "Excuse me!"

They turned to see a man dressed in expensive dress with a thick gold chain around his neck. The man scolded as he walked in: "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

Teresa's eyes immediately zoomed in on the maid in the corner of the room- Lilith. Teresa had missed her presence between meeting Shakespeare and his blatant though rude admiration. Shakespeare was saying: "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round."

The man, Lynley, snarled: "I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" He ordered and Shakespeare replied tightly: "I can't."

Lynley scoffed and he said sharply: "Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

Teresa watched in alarm as Lilith left, squirming in the Doctor's arms as she debated letting things be and following. He glanced at her in surprise, and some embarrassment as she moved, while Martha muttered to Shakespeare sarcastically: "It's all go around here, isn't it?"

Shakespeare smirked while Lynley called harshly as he left: "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played."

The man left and Teresa quickly stood up and followed.

"Terry?" The Doctor asked, but she was already out, slipping down the stairs and looking around wildly for the man. She spotted him easily in his fancy dress and her heart sank as she saw him walking away from a maid. She just caught a glimpse of Lilith's face and tried to chase her, but the woman escaped her as she slipped away behind a pillar.

Teresa looked around for the woman, searching the inn as she tried to remember where Lilith disappeared to in the show. All she could remember was that it was near a bucket of water that the witch would use to kill Lynley. Like that helped.

She began to search all the nearby areas, but the only maids she could see were those doing laundry or washing dishes. All sitting with buckets, but none looked out of place. Teresa bit her lip, not sure what to do- try search further or call the Doctor- when a man cried in a strained voice and a woman screamed.

She ran out, running into the Doctor, Martha, and Shakespeare on the landing.

"What was that?" He asked and Teresa cried: "It's coming from outside! Doctor, I think it's Lynley"

"Come on, then!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her as he raced outside into the courtyard.

He brought them to a halt as he stared at Lynley; the man was spluttering and coughing up copious amounts of water while clutching his throat, as though he was being strangled… or drowned. Martha stopped beside them as she said in surprise: "It's that Lynley bloke."

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked, just as puzzled and Teresa stood torn with indecision. The Doctor saw her face and said quickly: "Leave it to me. I'm a doctor."

He walked over to the man, and Martha followed, retorting: "So am I, near enough."

They grabbed the man, trying to check the man and Teresa's blood went cold. They wouldn't be able to save him, she knew it- she'd been too late. As the despairing thought passed through her head, Lynley jerked, his eyes widening.

Giving a final splutter, he collapsed to the ground. The Doctor immediately left the man, looking around wildly for the source as Martha knelt by Lynley, leaning down to listen to his chest.

"Got to get the heart going." She muttered as Teresa joined her.

"Mr. Lynley," Martha called, "come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right."

She moved to perform CPR, but as soon as she opened the man's mouth he gurgled out water and Martha pulled back in horror as Teresa stayed her hand.

"What the hell is that?" Martha demanded of the blonde girl, and she shook her head while the Doctor muttered as he returned to their side: "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow."

He paused, looking up at Teresa. She glanced to the side, and he noticed the crowd that was gathering. The Doctor quickly turned to the inn owner, saying firmly: "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours."

Martha gave him an odd look, but he ignored it as he explained: "A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

Teresa's eyes narrowed angrily as she saw Lilith reappear while the inn owner replied meekly: "Yes, sir."

"I'll do it, ma'am." Lilith told her, before she walked off. Teresa watched her with narrowed eyes, furious that she got away with murder.

The Doctor saw her look and he looked at her puzzled, but was distracted as Martha asked him with a frown: "And why are you telling them that?"

The Doctor glanced at her as he explained: "This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

Teresa pursed her lips as the Doctor glanced at her. Martha demanded quietly: "Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft." The Doctor and Teresa answered together darkly.

* * *

The four all silently returned to Shakespeare's room, the man himself falling into a seat by his desk heavily. The Doctor leaned against the dresser nearby, and Martha and Teresa stood on either side of him. Teresa had been silent the whole time, brows furrowed just slightly as she remained in deep thought.

Dolly, the inn owner, walked into the doorway and called: "I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Storm and Miss Jones are just across the landing. We've placed an extra bed for you as requested."

The Doctor nodded in thanks, and the lady left them as Shakespeare murmured: "Poor Lynley."

The trio glanced over at him as he commented: "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

He looked at Martha in confusion, and Martha answered sternly: "Where a woman can do what she likes."

Shakespeare raised his brows, and then looked over at the Doctor, questioning: "And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

Teresa stiffened just a little but the Doctor replied evenly: "I do a lot of reading."

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do." Shakespeare scoffed. His eyes turned to Teresa as he questioned: "And yet if his eyes are old, yours are so young. So full of innocence and spirit, even more so than Miss Martha Jones."

The girls glanced at each other uneasily, and then tensed further as Shakespeare continued: "Yet I detect a shadow of darkness. You've seen death, lots of it."

"Only as much as anyone might." Teresa replied shortly.

Shakespeare seemed amused by this answer and he cocked an eyebrow as he asked: "Oh?"

She nodded tightly, but Shakespeare merely went on as he looked at Martha once more: "And you? You look at them like you're surprised they exist. They're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me."

"I think we should say goodnight." Martha murmured to her fellow travelers, and she walked out quickly.

Teresa hesitated beside the Doctor, and Shakespeare commented: "I must work. I have a play to complete."

He indicated the papers on his desk, but added as he stood up: "But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, Miss Storm. And I'll discover more about you two, and why this constant performance of you, Doctor."

Teresa tensed but the Doctor took her hand and pulled her along with him to the door. He paused in the doorway to quote lightly: "'All the world's a stage'."

Teresa raised a brow at him as Shakespeare murmured: "Hmm. I might use that."

Teresa snorted quietly, and Shakespeare's eyes drifted to her for a second before he turned back to the Doctor and murmured: "Goodnight, Doctor, Miss Storm."

Teresa just nodded and walked away as the Doctor replied quietly: "Nighty night, Shakespeare."


	34. Shakespeare Code 2

The Doctor followed Teresa across the landing to their designated room and he asked her quietly by the door: "Witches?"

"Close enough." Teresa replied quietly.

He sighed as he asked: "I suppose you can't say anything else?"

"Spoilers." Teresa answered apologetically.

He sighed but nodded as they walked into the room. Martha was examining the sparsely furnished room, holding a candle, and she pointed out to them: "It's not exactly five star, is it?"

Teresa smiled softly as she took in the two cabinets, a double bed and a single bed pushed into the corner of the room. The Doctor replied lightly: "Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha retorted, and the Doctor quickly patted himself down as he muttered: "Oh. Er."

He proudly produced a toothbrush from his pocket, handing it to Martha as he added: "Contains Venusian spearmint."

Teresa chuckled at him as Martha took the toothbrush, looking rather amused.

But as the Doctor began to move towards the larger bed, Martha piped up: "So, who's going where? I mean, someone's going to have to share."

She nodded to the double, and Teresa blinked in surprise as the Doctor replied easily: "Oh, Terry and I can share. We've had to make do with less before."

The Doctor lay down, making himself comfortable as he propped himself up on the pillows. Martha raised a brow but moved to the single bed while Teresa stood torn. Martha should be with the Doctor, but it would be strange to insist they sleep together. And it only ended in pain for poor Martha so she didn't even particularly want to press the subject.

As Teresa dithered slightly, Martha asked as she got ready for bed: "So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter."

Teresa had to chuckle at that, while the Doctor smiled slyly and answered: "Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried."

"So did I." Teresa mused and the Doctor looked at her in surprise.

"You've read it too?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I came from 2013 in my world. Of course I've read it. Finished the movies as well." She told him and he smiled, while Martha sighed: "Lucky."

"You'll love it." Teresa promised her, and Martha grinned.

She then returned to the original subject as she stopped by the end of the double bed beside Teresa, and asked her and the Doctor skeptically: "But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"Course it isn't!" The Doctor retorted dismissively.

Teresa winced while Martha said, offended: "Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Don't worry, he's just naturally rude." Teresa told her, giving the Doctor a meaningful look.

He blinked and had the decency to look contrite as he explained in a much kinder tone: "Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be." He murmured firmly and then glanced at the two girls.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" He asked bluntly.

Teresa rolled her eyes and sat down on the other side, smacking his arm chidingly as Martha made a face and moved to her bed. It wasn't that far anyway, given the small size of the room.

"What was that for?" The Doctor complained as he rubbed his arm and she told him, unimpressed: "Why can't you be a little nicer? Would it kill you to be kind?"

"Mm, yes." He replied bluntly, and she smacked him again as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

He grinned and as she lay down, he remembered something and asked: "Forgot to ask, where are you in your time?"

Teresa replied thoughtfully: "I've been mostly in your future. Last time I saw this you was when we went back to the Renaissance." She mused.

The Doctor chuckled as he remembered: "You were so disappointed when you saw Mona Lisa in real life and found out the truth about her eyebrows."

She laughed a little as well, remembering. She'd been crestfallen, as had Rose- all those scholarly debates through history for nothing. The Doctor fell back into thought, when Martha asked curiously: "What happened?"

Teresa smiled, but the Doctor cut in: "Not important right now; right now we need to figure out what happened with Lynley."

Teresa and Martha frowned at him, and Teresa shot Martha an apologetic look over the Doctor's head as the other girl fumed. The Doctor went on obliviously: "There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that."

Teresa made a face at him as he muttered: "No, there's something I'm missing. And you aren't helping by just making faces at me." He added as he suddenly looked over at Teresa.

She blinked in surprise, startled by how close his face was to hers. He murmured quietly as he stared into her eyes: "Sometimes I really wish I knew what went on inside your head. But it's there, isn't it? I can see it in your expression. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it."

He stared at her, while she tried not to squirm uncomfortably.

He blinked suddenly, as though just realizing how close they were and he quickly pulled back a little as her face flamed with embarrassment. Neither of them noticed Martha's curious glance, as the Doctor murmured hastily: "Rose could tell what you were thinking easily. She'd know. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing."

He sighed, and Teresa sighed too. She wasn't looking forward to that day at all, although she admitted she'd rather Doomsday than Journey's End. At least in the former she'd know she'd see Rose again sometime in the future- Journey's End was going to be it's own nightmare.

The trio stayed in silence, before Martha quietly blew out the candle and snuggled down to sleep. Teresa also snuggled down more comfortably, although she couldn't sleep. The Doctor's physical closeness was distracting and she was suddenly uncomfortably aware of every small movement. It wasn't helping that he wasn't asleep either.

Martha was breathing heavily by the time Terry finally almost started to fall asleep, when suddenly there was a scream from the next room. She sprang out of bed, the Doctor already sprinting out the door. She followed close behind as Martha sat up groggily.

They ran into Shakespeare's room, and the man woke up from his seat at his desk, mumbling: "What?"

The Doctor immediately crouched before the fallen woman by the door while Martha ran to the window behind Shakespeare. Teresa stood frozen in the doorway, staring down at poor Dolly and mentally berating herself. How could she forget about this, how? She'd been so caught up in the Doctor she'd forgotten about a woman's life.

She stood there, silently scolding herself as the Doctor murmured: "Her heart gave out. She died of fright."

Teresa knelt down gently beside the woman as Martha called from the window: "Doctor? Terry?"

The Doctor dashed over to join Martha while Teresa stayed where she was, mourning the woman's death. After all, she didn't need to go look, she knew what Martha had seen.

"What did you see?" The Doctor asked, and Martha replied, stunned: "A witch."

The Doctor turned back to look at Teresa and paused when he saw her. She was looking sadly down at the woman, and he could see in her expression that she was in deep self-loathing. He quickly walked over to her, ignoring Martha and Shakespeare's questioning glances and knelt beside her. He gently placed a finger under her chin and she slowly looked up at him.

He stared right into her grey eyes as he murmured: "You couldn't have stopped it."

"I could." She muttered, hating herself right now. It was true there were limits to what she could do- she was terrified of altering timelines and causing even more trouble than before- but saving Dolly couldn't have affected things too seriously. She'd just forgotten, and she loathed herself for it. No life was insignificant and yet she'd treated Dolly's as less important. True it was an accident, but it didn't change the facts.

But the Doctor, almost as though he'd read her mind, said sternly: "You can't be expected to remember every detail. You've told me countless times I can't save everyone all the time. Take your own advice, and stop blaming yourself."

She sighed mournfully but nodded. Slowly, she closed Dolly's eyes in a gentle farewell and the Doctor pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head against his shoulder sadly, both unaware of Martha's thoughtful gaze and Shakespeare's watchful one.

* * *

When morning came, the Doctor was sitting thoughtfully, barely registering anything else as he tried to figure out the mystery. Shakespeare murmured at last: "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats."

The girls sighed, and the Doctor slowly ran his hands down his face, resurfacing from his thoughts as Shakespeare questioned: "But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"'Rage, rage against the dying of the light'." The Doctor quoted, and Shakespeare commented appreciatively: "I might use that."

"You can't. It's someone else's." The Doctor replied absently and Shakespeare looked surprised and disappointed. But Teresa caught a sharp gleam in his eyes and knew this was probably when he started to really figure out who the Doctor was.

Her attention turned to Martha as the young woman said thoughtfully: "But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you."

She nodded at Shakespeare, who asked in disbelief: "You're accusing me?"

"No," Martha replied, "but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

Teresa winced as Shakespeare asked, puzzled: "I have? When was that?"

"Not," the Doctor muttered quickly as he sent Martha a warning look, "not quite yet."

Thankfully, Shakespeare didn't press the matter as he remembered something else.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." He murmured and Martha asked immediately: "Who's Peter Streete?"

"Our builder." Shakespeare explained. "He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect." The Doctor murmured thoughtfully and Teresa almost grinned. The Doctor continued thoughtfully: "Hold on. The architect. The architect! The Globe!" He shouted in realization.

The Doctor jumped up and ran out the room, shouting: "Come on!"

Teresa was already out the door with him as Martha and Shakespeare exchanged startled glances before hastily following.

As the Doctor ran with Teresa, he asked her quickly and quietly, before the others could catch up: "Am I right?"

"You're on the right track." Teresa confirmed, and he grinned slightly.

"Any other hints you can give me?" He asked and she hesitated, becoming thoughtful.

"Hint." Teresa said at last.

"There's power in words." She told him softly, and he frowned thoughtfully.

He didn't question or push it though, which she liked. The older the Doctor got, the less he pushed her about her foreknowledge and she also noticed he started to piece it together a little faster every time. Well, usually. Well... sometimes.

* * *

Inside the Globe Theatre, the Doctor stood in the centre of the pit area, staring at the theatre design thoughtfully. Teresa sat on the stage, dangling her legs over the edge, while Shakespeare and Martha stood behind her centre-stage.

"The columns there, right?" The Doctor muttered as he looked at them. "Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked." He turned to the others, calling: "Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

Shakespeare shrugged as he replied: "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"Fourteen." The Doctor muttered. "Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha pointed out, and the Doctor nodded as he replied thoughtfully: "So there is. Good point."

Martha grinned, and the Doctor continued thoughtfully: "Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head." He gripped his head as he began to pace.

"Tetradecagon. Think, think, think!" He hit himself on the head as he listed off: "Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare sighed, exasperated as he watched the Doctor uncomprehendingly.

The Doctor turned to him as he countered: "Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know."

He leaned on the edge of the stage beside Teresa, staring up at Shakespeare as he continued: "Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them."

He stopped and his eyes lost focus as he said thoughtfully: "You can change people's minds just with words in this place. Powerful words."

He turned to stare at Teresa as he added slowly: "But if you exaggerate that."

She smiled at him, nodding. Martha added: "It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside."

Teresa chuckled as the Doctor said appreciatively: "Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you."

Martha grinned again, and Teresa shot her a gleeful smile as well. The Doctor continued, returning to the subject at hand: "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

Teresa's face fell, while Shakespeare told the Doctor: "You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind."

The Doctor frowned, glancing at Teresa while Martha asked curiously: "Why? What happened?"

"Started raving about witches," Shakespeare explained, "hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked, his brows furrowing as he saw Teresa's crestfallen face.

"Bedlam." Shakespeare answered shortly.

The Doctor understood and his face darkened, glancing at Teresa who gave a minute nod. Martha didn't understand and she asked, confused: "What's Bedlam?"

"Bethlem Hospital." Shakespeare explained.

"If you can call it a hospital." Teresa muttered.

Martha glanced at the blonde girl, surprised and still confused, as Shakespeare added: "It's the madhouse."

"We're going to go there." The Doctor said firmly, holding out a hand for Teresa to hold. She took it, leaping down to join his side as he ordered: "Right now. Come on."

He walked out, not looking back as Shakespeare called: "Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand."

The Doctor strode out with Teresa as the two young men from last night entered the theatre. Teresa briefly recognized them as Shakespeare's actors before the Doctor continued to drag her down the street.

"Bethlem." The Doctor muttered angrily, and Teresa nodded forlornly. He glanced at her and asked in an undertone: "Will you be all right?"

"I'll have to." She sighed back, and he frowned but nodded.

She did have a point- he wasn't going to leave her on her own even if she'd let him. And he highly doubted she would. This young Teresa wasn't as headstrong yet as the later hers, but she could still be stubborn. Especially when people's lives were at stake.

The pair glanced back as Martha cried: "Whoa, Nelly."

They glanced back to see Martha and Shakespeare had stopped, and Martha was saying to Shakespeare firmly: "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

The Doctor made to stalk off without them, but Teresa pulled on his hand, hard. He sighed and they walked back to the other pair quickly as Shakespeare said to Martha flirtatiously: "But Martha, this is Town."

Martha suppressed a smile as the Doctor interjected, annoyed: "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."

Teresa giggled as Shakespeare turned to the Doctor and asked just as flirtatiously: "Is that a promise, Doctor?"

The Doctor paused, staring at the man before he muttered: "Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air."

Teresa laughed louder, holding her side and the Doctor rolled his eyes playfully at her. He pulled her along again as he ordered the other two: "Now move!"

"You knew." He accused, and she chortled: "Well, duh. I've seen this before. Loved that moment, and your face was too priceless."

She laughed and he pointed a finger at her as he said in a jokingly stern tone: "You, young lady, are in trouble."

"Trouble's my middle name. And your first name." Teresa replied teasingly. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, before they laughed together, although their mood dampened as they arrived at Bethlam Hospital.

Teresa's face was white before they even entered, and Martha's eyes were wide as they could hear the screaming inside, even from outside. The Keeper led them in after the Doctor introduced himself with his psychic paper, carrying a whip, and Teresa felt ill seeing the coiled leather rope. The Doctor held her hand tight and she clung to his coat with her other hand as well as the patients reached through the bars of their cells towards the group as they walked passed.

The Keeper asked as he led them further in: "Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam."

Teresa's face had lost all of its colour, and the Doctor snapped: "No, I don't!"

The Keeper stopped them quickly as he said: "Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies."

They stood waiting as the Keeper walked off towards one of the cells in the back. The Doctor shifted so that he was hugging Teresa to his chest as she stared wide-eyed at the horrors around them.

She'd known it would be bad, of course, but it was always so much worse when she was faced with it in reality. And the smell. The whole place smelt of stale human sweat, blood and human excretions. She shook slightly and the Doctor tightened his hold around her, making her feel safe as she felt his two hearts beating against her.

Martha was also looking horrified as she asked Shakespeare: "So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare retorted.

The Doctor was already watching the pair as Teresa glanced over and Martha protested: "But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad." Shakespeare replied shortly. "I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?" Martha demanded, almost scoffing.

The Doctor interjected quietly: "You lost your son."

Martha looked at him in surprise, and then glanced at Shakespeare more sympathetically as Shakespeare said stiffly: "My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

Teresa's eyes also filled with sympathy, while Martha murmured apologetically: "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Teresa however turned to the Doctor. She knew he'd lost a child or children before, although it was always questionable how. The show had never specifically stated what had happened exactly, but she knew it haunted him still. A wound like that could never really heal, and for a man who'd lost so much…

The Doctor glanced down at her, noticing her sorrowful stare. He blinked, becoming lost in those grey eyes that could look like storm clouds when she was angry, or clear stars when she was laughing, or more often the misty fog that hid her thoughts. What he wouldn't give to hear her thoughts right now.

"Terry?" He asked quietly, and she blinked, coming out of her thoughts.

As she did, he saw a flash of some deep sorrow and sympathy and he froze. _Did she know?_

He looked at her questioningly but she shifted uncertainly. They were distracted as Shakespeare sighed, saying mournfully: "It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be."

He paused, and said thoughtfully: "Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." The Doctor commented, his face still thoughtful as he glanced at Teresa, but he turned his full attention back to Shakespeare as the man murmured: "Maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

The Doctor shrugged as Teresa laughed quietly, although it sounded rather watery. He glanced down at her, when the Keeper called: "This way, my lord!"

They made their way inside, and the Keeper opened the cell for them. Teresa walked in slowly, watching the cowering man in the centre of the cell; his back was to them as he hunched over, shaking lightly.

As they made their way further in, the Keeper warned the Doctor: "They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them." The Doctor snapped at the man. "Now get out!"

The Keeper looked startled but left, locking the cell door behind them. The Doctor didn't even watch him leave, instead slowly walking closer to the madman, moving Teresa so that she was behind him. It was precautionary, and she complied easily, not wanting to get in the way.

She peered around him as the Doctor called carefully: "Peter? Peter Streete?"

There was no response and the Doctor slowly bent down, sitting on his heels before the hunched man. Shakespeare sighed: "He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

Teresa shot him a look as she stood behind the Doctor, shutting him up, while the Doctor just continued to call softly: "Peter?"

The Doctor touched Peter's shoulder, and Teresa flinched slightly as the man lifted his head sharply, staring at the Doctor with wide, almost colourless eyes. The man was shaking, almost violently as the Doctor slowly lifted his fingers to Peter's temples.

The Doctor closed his eyes and murmured softly: "Peter, I'm the Doctor."

He opened his eyes again, successfully beginning the mind meld as he ordered gently: "Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back."

Peter shook like a leaf, but the Doctor went on softly: "Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale."

Peter shook harder, and the Doctor urged encouragingly: "Let go."

Peter's face slowly became blanker and the Doctor murmured: "That's it."

Shakespeare and Martha watched incredulously as the Doctor slowly lay Peter down on his cot, murmuring: "That's it, just let go."

Peter was still shaking but his face now held a blank look. The Doctor's face was grim as he stood up once more, taking Teresa's hand again as he ordered: "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."


	35. Shakespeare Code 3

Teresa stood close to the Doctor, pressing against his back as she watched the madman before them. Peter began to speak in a dead tone: "Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered."

His hands scratched at the air near his head as though trying to remove the irritating whispers he remembered.

"Got Peter to build the Globe to their design." He scorned and spat: "Their design! The fourteen walls." His voice became lost as he added softly: "Always fourteen."

The Doctor frowned, but stayed silent as Peter finished: "When the work was done," he laughed manically before saying, suddenly forlorn again: "they snapped poor Peter's wits."

The Doctor asked quietly: "Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?"

Peter began to shake again and Teresa tensed as she realized what was going to happen next. The Doctor leaned down back to the other man's eye level as he murmured urgently: "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

Peter struggled with himself, before blurting out darkly: "All Hallows Street."

"Too many words." A voice said from right beside Teresa and the Doctor.

They whirled around to see one of the witches, Doomfinger as Teresa recalled. Teresa tried to move forward, when the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her back with him as he quickly moved away.

"No, wait-!" Teresa cried, but Doomfinger had already lowered her finger to Peter's chest, cooing lightly: "Just one touch of the heart."

"No!" Teresa and the Doctor cried as they tried belatedly to stop her, but it was too late as Peter screamed. Teresa watched in horror as Doomfinger moaned, almost happily, as Peter's scream cut off, the man now lying dead. That had been far quicker than she remembered it being in the show, and it killed her inside as she stared at the dead man's wide eyes, staring up into nothing.

"Witch!" Shakespeare stammered. "I'm seeing a witch!"

The Doctor held Teresa behind him tightly as Doomfinger said mockingly, fluttering her fingers: "Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch."

Martha and Shakespeare had backed towards the door as Doomfinger pretended to cower, moaning: "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts." She spat gleefully. "Poor, fragile mortals."

She cackled and Martha grabbed the cell bars and began screaming in terror: "Let us out! Let us out!"

Teresa grit her teeth, while the Doctor pointed out, never moving his gaze from Doomfinger: "That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that."

Martha whimpered against the bars as Doomfinger cooed: "Who will die first, hmm?"

"Well," the Doctor said nonchalantly, "if you're looking for volunteers."

He took a step forwards, and Teresa jerked him back as Martha shouted sharply: "No! Don't!"

Shakespeare interjected, speaking through his teeth: "Doctor, can you stop her?"

"No mortal has power over me." Doomfinger cackled, and the Doctor's eyes narrowed. _Power._

"Oh, but there's a power in words." The Doctor realized as he glanced back at Teresa quickly before fixing his gaze back on Doomfinger. He took a step forward as he said thoughtfully: "If I can find the right one. If I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." Doomfinger hissed, and the Doctor retorted: "Then it's a good thing I'm here."

Teresa jerked him back, away from Doomfinger's finger as she fluttered it a little too close to the Doctor. He let her pull him back as he muttered: "Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy."

"Fourteen." Teresa hissed at him and his eyes lit up.

He crowed triumphantly: "Ah! That's it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!"

Doomfinger's eyes widened and she backed away in fear as the Doctor snarled: "Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

Doomfinger screamed, before she disappeared slowly in a flash of light. Teresa let the Doctor go, sighing in relief. He wrapped an arm around her waist, also looking relieved, as Martha asked him in awe: "What did you do?"

"I named her." The Doctor explained. "The power of a name. That's old magic."

He glanced back at Teresa and she nodded shakily. They both turned to Martha as the woman protested: "But there's no such thing as magic."

The Doctor shrugged as he explained: "Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked sharply.

The Doctor turned to exchange a look with Teresa before he turned back to Shakespeare and explained darkly: "The end of the world."

* * *

They were all back in Shakespeare's room. The playwright was getting ready for the night's show as the Doctor paced the room, explaining: "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare commented, making Teresa snort.

He glanced at her, looking vaguely amused, but they both quickly became serious again as Martha asked: "But what do they want?"

"A new empire on Earth." The Doctor replied in a low voice. "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

He stopped pacing, leaning back against the desk beside Teresa. Martha asked from her place leaning against the dresser: "But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor answered, looking directly at Shakespeare. The playwright stopped in his movements, looking surprised.

"Me?" He asked blankly. The Doctor raised a brow while Teresa nodded, and Shakespeare protested: "But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, though." Martha interjected. "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare said distinctly, sounding put out at their almost accusatory stares.

Teresa prompted: "And at the end?"

He looked at her in surprise and a little confusion, and the Doctor elaborated impatiently: "What happens on the last page?"

Shakespeare shrugged as he replied: "The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual."

He paused and then realized: "Except those last few lines."

Immediately they all tensed, and Shakespeare admitted slowly: "Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it." The Doctor murmured, as he realized what had happened. "They used you."

He stepped towards Shakespeare as he said urgently: "They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! 'The play's the thing'!"

With that the Doctor spun to go, but added to Shakespeare before he did: "And yes, you can have that."

Teresa chuckled lightly as Shakespeare grinned, and then she coughed: "Ahem."

The Doctor turned to her from where he was already halfway out the doorway, and Teresa lifted the town map she'd already procured.

"Looking for this?" She asked innocently, and he grinned at her.

Walking over he chuckled: "Now I remember why I like you."

Teresa snorted and she teased: "True, what would you do without me? The real question is: why do I like you again?"

He grinned at her challenge and spread the map open, whipping out his 'brainy-specs' as he did. Scanning the incredibly inaccurate map quickly, he jabbed a finger at a spot and declared: "All Hallows Street. There it is."

"Four seconds. All right, I'm impressed." Teresa chuckled.

He grinned and Martha complained: "Oh, stop flirting."

Teresa paused, looking almost shocked, but the Doctor just shrugged in reply.

He then ordered: "Terry, Martha, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe." His voice became deadly serious as he said: "Whatever you do, stop that play."

"I'll do it." Shakespeare answered firmly. He lifted a hand to clasp the Doctor's, saying: "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

The Doctor blinked as he grasped Shakespeare's hand, unsure what to say. Teresa laughed, while Martha chuckled: "Oh, don't complain."

"I'm not." Shakespeare answered with a grin. "It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare." The Doctor answered as he removed his glasses and ran for the door, taking Martha and Terry with him.

He called as they ran: "'Once more unto the breach'."

"I like that." Shakespeare called back, then paused.

"Wait a minute," he realized, "that's one of mine."

The Doctor poked his head back around the door and said in exasperation: "Oh, just shift!"

* * *

The Doctor stopped as they arrived and he muttered as he looked around: "All Hallows Street, but which house?"

They began to wander around, Teresa keeping quiet as she knew the doors to the right house would be opened for them. Martha commented as they walked: "The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof."

"Oh," the Doctor sighed tiredly, "how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know."

He suddenly turned to Martha as he said proudly: "Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future."

"The film?" Martha asked in surprise, and the Doctor replied sarcastically: "No, the novelisation. Yes, the film."

Teresa rolled her eyes, but he didn't see as he continued: "Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away…" Martha finished. The Doctor and Teresa raised their brows at her, looking at her expectantly. Her words hit her and Martha said in horror: "Oh my God, am I going to fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race." The Doctor answered flatly. "It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it."

"So no pressure." Teresa chimed in. Martha stared at her as the Doctor rolled his eyes, but he gave her a fond look before turning to the houses again.

He turned serious again as he muttered: "But which house?"

The door to the nearest house creaked open suddenly and they all stopped to stare at it.

"Ah." The Doctor murmured. "Make that 'witch' house."

He strolled in while Martha and Teresa exchanged looks, unimpressed by his joke, before they followed him inside. As they walked through and up the stairs, Teresa glanced about at the eerie decorations. It definitely looked like a witch house with cobwebs in every crevice and lots of candles scattered around, their wax dripping everywhere. Even the air seemed chillier inside than it had been outside.

The Doctor peered through a curtain hanging over an open doorway, and he commented as he spotted Lilith on the far side of the room: "I take it we're expected."

They walked inside, Martha and then Teresa trailing behind the Doctor to see Lilith standing by the back window. Teresa watched carefully as Lilith replied coolly: "Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time."

"Right then," Martha interjected, "it's my turn. I know how to do this."

She stepped forward confidently, and she pointed her finger at Lilith as she called: "I name thee Carrionite!"

Teresa stepped forward and pulled Martha back behind her as Lilith pretended to gasp before laughing.

"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha asked the Doctor and Teresa, but Teresa quickly shook her head and just tugged her to keep the girl behind her.

Lilith stepped forward as she answered: "The power of a name works only once. Observe."

"Don't you dare. Leave her alone." Teresa warned, but Lilith lifted her finger at Martha, standing behind Teresa and chanted: "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Teresa felt Martha sag beneath her, and struggled to catch the woman before she fell. The Doctor quickly moved to help Teresa, helping the blonde girl gently place Martha on the ground as he shouted at Lilith: "What have you done?"

Teresa laid a soothing hand on his arm, nodding at Lilith as the witch scoffed, saying a little petulantly: "Only sleeping, alas. It's curious."

The Doctor slowly sat up straight and Teresa also turned to once again face the witch as she murmured: "The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time."

She suddenly lunged forward, pointing as she snarled: "And as for you, Sir Doctor."

He just sat glaring at her, a silent challenge in his eyes. Teresa also narrowed her eyes, knowing what Lilith would find. The witch blinked and murmured: "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?"

Teresa tensed, glaring at the witch almost as darkly as Lilith was. Lilith paused and she smirked. Teresa's eyes narrowed even further as Lilith cooed: "Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me." The Doctor warned.

"Trust me, it won't." Teresa added, but Lilith ignored her as she chanted: "But your heart grows cold and your soul is weary," Teresa frowned; that wasn't supposed to be her words, "as you wait for a distant… Terry."

Teresa barely had a moment to blink in shock before she gasped and grasped her head. It felt like it was being split open and smashed by an anvil. Lilith looked surprised at the relatively weak reaction while the Doctor caught Teresa in his arms gently as she swayed in pain, blacking out briefly before she regained some consciousness.

The Doctor's face had changed at once, and he snarled as he held Teresa: "Oh, big mistake." He carefully placed the dazed blonde down by Martha before he stood and stormed towards Lilith spitting harshly: "Because that name keeps me fighting."

Lilith glared up at him and he snapped at her: "The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"

She spun on her heel and she walked back towards the windows as she replied bitterly: "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?" The Doctor asked darkly and Lilith replied with a smirk: "New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." The Doctor breathed as he understood.

Lilith explained: "His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

The Doctor asked in a low voice: "How many of you?"

"Just the three." Lilith answered, and she turned to the window as she continued: "But the play tonight shall restore the rest." She turned back to the Doctor. "Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm." The Doctor hummed casually. "Busy schedule. But first," He walked up to her, "you've got to get past me."

He stood before her, challenging her. Teresa was slowly working the pain out of her head and her eyes began to focus just as Lilith murmured coyly: "Oh, that should be a pleasure."

She leant in close, lifting a hand to caress the Doctor's face as she purred: "Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

The Doctor scoffed as he stood impassively: "Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me."

Teresa's mind finally caught up to her and her eyes widened in horror as one of Lilith's hands moved towards the back of the Doctor's head.

"Oh, we'll see." Lilith murmured and Teresa cried in alarm: "Doctor!"

He winced as Lilith pulled some hairs from the back of his head. Teresa staggered to her feet as Lilith backed away from the Doctor, smirking. He asked puzzled: "What did you do?"

"Souvenir." Lilith teased as she held the piece of his hair before her face.

"Stop!" Teresa shouted as she rushed forward on her shaky legs, while the Doctor snapped: "Well, give it back."

He also took a step forward, but Lilith flew backwards out of the window. The Doctor stopped at the windows, quickly catching Teresa as the blonde girl almost tipped out in her weakened state. Lilith was floating before them, but out of arm's reach as she giggled.

"Well, that's just cheating." The Doctor muttered and Teresa snapped at Lilith: "Give it back, you witch!"

He glanced at her, wondering why she was so angry, but he was distracted as Lilith laughed.

"I suppose that's supposed to be an insult." Lilith giggled as Teresa gripped onto the windowsill.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, confused, and Lilith answered before Teresa could: "Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets."

She pulled out a wooden doll from inside her cloak and wrapped the Doctor's hair around it as Teresa shouted at her desperately: "Don't!"

The Doctor, finally realizing what was happening, said flatly: "Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" Lilith asked with a raised brow, and she stabbed the doll. The Doctor screamed in pain, dropping to the ground on his knees.

"Doctor!" Teresa cried as Lilith laughed and flew away triumphantly.

"Oh my God, Doctor." Martha cried as she woke up and ran over. She began to move him, saying urgently: "Don't worry, I've got you."

Teresa sighed, her pretense over now that Lilith was gone, as she told Martha: "Martha, just give it a rest. Doctor, get up."

Martha blinked and then realized.

"Two hearts." She groaned as the Doctor opened his eyes and muttered: "We're making a habit of this."

"Careful, only one heart!" Teresa warned as he tried to get up.

Of course he ignored her and stood up quickly, only to cry out as his legs gave out again: "Ah!"

Martha and Teresa grabbed him on each side, holding him up as Teresa whacked a fist onto his chest.

"Argh!" He complained, and then turned to her to whine: "How do people cope with only one heart?"

"Shut up, hit his back." Teresa told Martha, and Martha hit him as she'd seen Teresa do.

Teresa winced as the Doctor cried: "Ah!" He bit out, wincing in pain: "Other side."

Martha huffed but whacked him on the other side and he cried: "Dah! Lovely!"

He cracked his back, flexing his fingers as he stood up, saying cheerily: "There we go. Badda booma! Quick thinking, Terry."

"All in a day's work." She answered, and then she pulled him and Martha, saying impatiently: "Now come on! We need to get to the Globe!"

* * *

After going the wrong way once, they ran into the theatre just as the spell began. A red, stormy whirlwind appeared in the middle of the theatre, and it crackled severely as the trio raced for backstage. As soon as they arrived, they spotted the recovering Shakespeare as he sat up dazedly just inside the wings.

"Stop the play." The Doctor snapped sarcastically. "I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!"

"I hit my head." Shakespeare groaned, and the Doctor retorted: "Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald."

There were screams from the audience, and the Doctor took off, crying: "I think that's my cue!"

Teresa was out right behind him, Martha following behind as she dragged Shakespeare with her. They ran out onto the stage to see the wispy shapes Carrionites beginning to appear inside the storm. Teresa clutched her hair as it blew around her, staring up in horror beside Martha.

"Doctor! We need words!" Teresa cried, just as the Carrionites began to fly out of the storm and began to fly around the theatre, while the storm started to spread and began spilling out of the theatre. If it wasn't stopped, it would spread across the planet.

The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare, dragging the man to centre stage as he shouted: "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare protested, and the Doctor shouted the obvious: "Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Shakespeare asked incredulously, and the Doctor explained urgently: "The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words?" Shakespeare cried. "I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" Teresa and the Doctor shouted at him in exasperation. Shakespeare protested: "But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision."

"Trust yourself." Teresa replied, softer this time.

He stared at the girl as her stormy grey eyes met his confidently. The Doctor added, encouraging the other man: "When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise. "

The Doctor stepped back, joining the girls as Shakespeare took the stage. The man took a deep breath and then shouted: "Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

The wind began to blow harsher, as though fighting back, and Shakespeare shouted: "Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points-"

He glanced at the Doctor for help and the Doctor supplied: "Seven six one three nine oh!"

"Seven six one three nine oh!" Shakespeare repeated. The wind crackled and he cried the final words: "Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…"

He glanced at the Doctor for help again, unable to think of a word. The Doctor mouthed blankly, and Teresa nudged Martha.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha shouted desperately, and Teresa shouted gleefully with the Doctor: "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare cried, and the Doctor crowed: "Good old JK!"

The Carrionites began to scream and they all disappeared as the red storm cloud began to spin in on itself. There was an almighty crash and from behind the stage came a whirlwind of papers, blown deep into the slowly dissipating storm cloud.

"Love's Labours Won." The Doctor commented. "There it goes."

They watched as the cloud finally disappeared in a flash of lightning, and they stood breathless with relief. Suddenly, someone in the audience started clapping, and soon the whole theatre was clapping, shouting and cheering. The Doctor quickly rushed off, and Teresa ran after him while Martha asked Shakespeare in disbelief: "They think it was all special effects?"

Teresa grabbed the Doctor's arm, and pointed up the stairs into an elevated audience booth. He quickly went up the way she indicated, and she followed arriving to see the crystal ball as expected. The Doctor grabbed it, holding it up and Teresa could see the Lilith and the other two Carrionites hissing and scratching at them from inside.

He clutched it grimly before turning to face Teresa once more as she commented: "Well, I think that was a job well done."

She grinned at him lightly and he smiled back.

"All in a day's work." He agreed lightly and she chuckled.

His smile turned gentle as the light appeared around her again. Teresa sighed but waved goodbye, for now anyways, as she called: "Tell Martha I said goodbye. And be nicer to her!"

"I'll try." He chuckled and Teresa smiled back. She then remembered his next adventure would take him back to New New York and Jack's death.

"Doctor-!" She tried to call in warning but she disappeared before she could finish.

As she reappeared, staggering and clutching her head in pain, Teresa shrugged it off. Hopefully she'd get to tell him before he got there.

"Terry?"

Teresa glanced up in surprise to see Amy, the redhead's face whitening as she saw the time-jumping blonde. Teresa blinked, unsure as to why Amy was looking so scared of her and why she'd almost squeaked her name in greeting.

"Um… hi?" She greeted and Amy's face, if possible, became even paler as she stared at Teresa with wide, frightened eyes.


	36. Vampires of Venice

"I swear, I didn't mean to. I was just, and he was just," Amy babbled, and Teresa held up a hand to stop her.

The redhead stopped immediately and Teresa asked her slowly and gently: "Alright, Amy. Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened. Slowly."

Amy took a deep breath as Teresa suggested, but then blurted out: "I kissed the Doctor."

Teresa blinked, and she realized she must be right at the beginning of 'Vampires in Venice'.

"Oh, has the Doctor gone to fetch Rory?" Teresa asked curiously, and Amy nodded, looking apprehensive.

Teresa said kindly: "Well, I'm sure if you just explain to Rory that you love him and you didn't mean it in kissing the Doctor, he'll understand. Just make sure you include that you were terrified, almost died, and weren't thinking straight, and I'm sure Rory will forgive you."

Amy blinked at her and asked: "Yeah, but…"

She trailed off uncertainly, and Teresa looked at her curiously.

"But what?" She asked and Amy asked slowly, brows furrowed: "Do you… not mind?"

"Mind what?" Teresa asked blankly.

Amy blinked and muttered vaguely: "Never mind…"

Teresa stared at her curiously, but they were interrupted as the Doctor returned, pushing Rory in through the Tardis doors.

"Come on in. Get comfortable, make yourself at home." The Doctor was saying, when he spotted Teresa by the console.

"Terry!" He called ecstatically as he ran forward, but then did a double take as he really took her in. Teresa raised a brow as he seemed to silently groan at what he saw.

"Well, that was a wonderful greeting. Definitely feeling at home." Teresa said sarcastically, wondering why he and Amy had given her such odd greetings. Had she done something in her future during the fiasco with the Angels?

The Doctor quickly schooled his features back into a happy smile as he said airily: "No, sorry about that. Just wasn't expecting young you."

He sent an almost glare at Amy, who shifted nervously. Teresa didn't understand, and glanced between them puzzled, but jumped as the Doctor wrapped his arm around her and tugged her with him below the console. He began to tinker about underneath, holding Teresa to his side firmly, and leaving Rory and Amy awkwardly above them.

"So, where've you just come from?" He asked her as he began to weld something underneath the console, and Teresa blinked.

"Seriously? Shouldn't you be focusing on saving Amy's almost marriage?" She hissed, pointing at the anxious redhead as she nibbled on a finger while she paced, and he rolled his eyes.

But he obliged her as he called out for them to hear: "Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans."

Teresa winced, not his best choice of words. She winced again as he hit something and made the console spark right beside Rory. The Doctor blinked and then said sheepishly: "It's meant to do that."

Teresa raised a brow at him, but he went on, back to his original point: "Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So," he beamed at the pair, "I'm sending you somewhere, together."

"Whoa. What, like a date?" Amy asked, stopping her pacing.

The Doctor answered lightly as he dragged Teresa with him back up towards the console: "Anywhere you want. Any time you want."

Teresa was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way he kept his arm casually but clearly possessively wrapped around her waist as he moved her with him. _What happened for him to act like this?_ She wondered.

He didn't seem to notice as he added to Amy: "One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890." He spun Teresa in his arms and she chuckled despite herself. He dipped her as he continued: "The first Olympic Games."

Teresa raised a brow- she knew he was dramatic but he seemed to be taking things a little far. The Doctor pulled her back up as he said to Amy: "Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens."

Amy was glancing nervously at Rory, who hadn't moved from where the Doctor had left him. The Doctor finally spotted Rory as well, and he let go of Teresa to walk over, saying soothingly: "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

He ran up the stairs leading to the second floor as he rambled excitedly: "Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension." Rory said flatly.

Teresa suppressed a smile as the Doctor said, delightedly coming back down the stairs: "It's basically another dimensi- What?" He asked, stopping and staring at Rory, his face dropping.

Rory shrugged and he explained: "After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes."

The Doctor interrupted as he walked back to Rory: "I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside."

He stopped right in front of the other man, saying in a dark voice: "I always look forward to that."

"Well, I liked Rory's response." Teresa teased as she walked up and patted Rory's arm. The Doctor glared at the gesture and Teresa raised her hands in surrender, frowning at him. _What is the matter with him today?_ She wondered.

Rory stared at her blankly, and he asked: "Sorry, who are you?"

Teresa looked at him in surprise and she asked: "Oh, have we not met yet?"

"No, you have." Amy interjected quickly. "Rory, this is Terry, you'll remember her."

"This isn't Terry, she-"

"Yes, yes, this is Terry." Amy cut Rory off, and he stared in confusion.

Teresa was also puzzled, wondering why no-one who'd met her future self seemed to recognize her. How much older did she get? Was it that big a difference?

"Trust me, this is definitely my angel." The Doctor added proudly as he spun Teresa into his arms.

She stared at him, and as he beamed at her she asked him bluntly: "What did you eat? Why're you acting so… weird?"

His face fell, and he looked so crestfallen she felt bad.

"Not that weird's bad." Teresa said hastily. "I mean, you're normally pretty crazy and that's fine, but you just seem to be acting a little differently today."

The Doctor's lips pulled up into a small smile but he still looked sad as he let her go.

"Nothing's wrong, it might've been the turkey-chicken-quail thing I ate earlier. See? Can't even remember what it was." The Doctor said lightly and she stared at him. He only rambled when he was lying. But what was making him act so… odd? Well, odder than usual.

Amy quickly chimed in, saving the awkward atmosphere: "So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors."

The Doctor walked off over to the console as Amy looped her arm through Rory's and asked him: "What do you think, Rory?"

Teresa's eyes lit up as she watched them and she beamed at the Doctor, waiting. He smiled softly at her enthusiasm, and as he stared at her the idea popped into his head.

"How about somewhere," he pulled a lever, "romantic?"

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and spread his arms, crying enthusiastically: "Venice."

Teresa beamed as she walked out behind him, following Amy and Rory. They were in a marketplace and she looked out to see the canal with brightly coloured gondolas floating down.

"Venezia." The Doctor crowed. "La Serenissima."

He dropped his arms, pulling Teresa into a side hug as he continued in a normal tone: "Impossible city. Preposterous city."

Teresa chuckled as he flourished his free hand about, explaining to them: "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world."

He began to walk off, heading towards the centre of the city as he continued: "Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly… just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me."

He stopped and quickly checked his watch. He read: "1580. That's all right." He lowered his watch as he muttered: "Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

He began walking again as Rory asked in disbelief: "You owe Casanova a chicken?"

"Long story." The Doctor replied shortly and Teresa explained over her shoulder as the Doctor continued to hold her waist: "They had a bet. Never bet against an Italian flirt, Rory, it won't end well."

Before Rory could reply to that, if he could even reply to that, they were stopped at the gates as the inspector called snobbishly: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor easily lifted his psychic paper, saying casually: "There you go, fellow."

The inspector snatched the paper and looked at it, and Teresa was amused to see the man's eyes widen in shock. The Doctor added smugly as he hugged Teresa: "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The inspector said hurriedly, giving a low bow: "I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise."

The Doctor vaguely blessed the man as he said cheerfully: "No worries. You were just doing your job."

He paused and then asked curiously: "Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens." The inspector answered as though it were obvious. Teresa almost choked as she tried not to laugh, leaning against the Doctor. He glanced at her, sharing her amusement, and Amy was also suppressing laughter as the inspector continued: "Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

The Doctor immediately frowned, confused, while Amy said petulantly: "Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me? The plague."

She hit his arm angrily, but he barely flinched, deep in thought as the inspector turned to Amy and said soothingly: "Don't worry, Viscountess."

Amy grinned, happy with her title, as the inspector explained: "No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

He pointed to the crest carved onto his wooden clipboard.

"How interesting." The Doctor said slowly as he looked at the crest and Teresa added: "I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there, Princess." The inspector said in a horrified tone, pointing beyond the city. Teresa blinked, staring at him as he continued, obliviously: "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now." The Doctor said thoughtfully before he patted the inspector and walked off, taking Teresa with him.

"'Princess'?" Teresa asked quietly, very amused.

He shrugged as he replied easily: "I remembered you looking like a Italian princess that time we met Da Vinci. Oh wait, have you done that yet?"

"Yes, and I just came from Shakespeare, actually, where we were talking about it." Teresa mused, and he grinned.

"That was a good trip. Genius." He remembered appreciatively and Teresa chuckled, nodding in agreement. She stopped though as she remembered something.

"Wait, did you make Rory the eunuch?" She asked and his eyes shifted away quickly.

"Maybe." He muttered and Teresa rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. He grinned at her as they made their way down the streets beside the canal, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

Teresa had stopped noticing; she was too busy thinking about how this episode played out and wondering if she could save Isabella. They reached the side opposite the House of Calvierri as the crowd around them was whispering: "The Calvierri girls."

A group of heavily veiled ladies walked out of the mansion, and the Doctor leaned forward over the rail to watch as the girls walked in two lines, carrying white parasols. His arm moved to hold Teresa by the shoulders and she finally noticed, glancing at his hand in surprise.

"Why…?" She began but Amy and Rory joined them, and she decided to defer the question for now. They needed to pay attention to the girls across the canal.

They watched, Teresa waiting expectantly, and she soon spotted Guido as the man stumbled up, looking for his daughter, shouting: "Isabella!"

The Doctor immediately glanced at Teresa as Guido wandered through the girls, lifting their veils in his search. She nodded at him and he grinned. Moving his arm, he took her hand and the pair dashed off.

"We left Amy and Rory!" Teresa pointed out and he replied easily: "They're here on a date."

Teresa laughed and he grinned back at her.

"Watch the front!" She called, alarmed and he looked back at where he was going, quickly avoiding hitting a woman carrying a basket of bread. The pair quickly made their way through the streets, and the Doctor easily spotted Guido with his height advantage. They ran after the Gondola driver as the dejected man walked away, catching up to him as he stepped into a small alleyway.

"Who are those girls?" The Doctor asked as he stopped by the entrance to the alleyway, just behind Guido.

The man turned to them in surprise, and he said in confusion: "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"Our first day here." The Doctor answered airily. He went on as he walked closer: "It's okay. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion."

He let go of Teresa's hand and placed his hands on Guido's shoulders. Glancing to check they were alone, he asked quietly: "So why are you trying to get her out?"

Guido appraised the Doctor, and glanced at Teresa before he answered just as quietly: "Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil."

He swallowed and he went on anxiously: "My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal."

The Doctor's face became thoughtful and he glanced at Teresa as he murmured: "I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri."

* * *

Guido ran at the gates to the Calvierri mansion, crying angrily: "You have my daughter. Isabella!"

He made to try get through, causing a fuss as the guards barred him entry. The Doctor and Teresa quickly snuck past, heading to the side of the house. They clambered along the narrow, stone edge above the canal, heading for the side gates as Guido continued to distract the guards. Teresa glanced down at the canal and shuddered, knowing what was in there.

The Doctor soniced the gate, pushing it open and he hopped inside quickly. He held out a hand for Teresa, and she took it, letting him help her in. They made their way inside, Teresa nodding to Guido. He saw her signal and walked away, before they attracted _too_ much attention.

The Doctor wandered down a stone flight of stairs, still holding Teresa's hand and leading her with him as he headed into the cellar. He hopped down the last steps and Teresa chuckled as she followed him down into the circular room. He grinned at her, before noticing a mirror on the wall behind Teresa.

He examined the gold-framed mirror, checking out his reflection as Teresa glanced behind him at the three heavy wooden doors. But she turned to join the Doctor at the mirror quietly as he said lightly: "Hello, handsome."

He fixed his bow tie, before pulling Teresa up to his side again and asking as he grinned at their reflections: "What do you think?"

"Definitely handsome." She laughed, and he grinned.

"Well, I have to live up to my beautiful angel." He said flirtatiously and she raised a brow, but decided to indulge him.

"Not sure about the bow tie." She teased, and he answered, pretending to be affronted: "Bow ties are cool."

"Mm, whatever you say." Teresa smirked, and then she added quietly: "And you might want to look back about now."

He glanced at her in surprise, and then his eyes widened as a chorus of female voices asked from behind them: "Who are you?"

The Doctor turned in surprise to see a group of five, pale young women standing there, dressed in white nightgowns. He stared at them, taking in their dead eyes, and then looked back at the empty mirror.

He continued to look back and forth between the girls and the mirror, impressed by their lack of a reflection.

"How are you doing that?" He asked excitedly, and then turned to Teresa to ask: "How are they doing that? I am loving it."

She laughed lightly, patting his arm as he turned to the girls and babbled, gesturing with his free hand: "You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter. I'm rambling."

The girls chorused again creepily: "I'll ask you again, signor, signora. Who are you?"

The Doctor grinned smugly as he said confidently: "Why don't you check," he flipped out an ID card, "this out?"

The girls stared at it blankly as Teresa suppressed a laugh. The Doctor, seeing their reactions, turned the card to look at it. He sighed as he saw the face of his first incarnation and muttered in realization: "Library card. Of course, it's with."

He mimicked a large nose and Teresa snorted.

"He's-" He shook his head as he muttered: "I need a spare."

"Focus." Teresa pointed out, and the Doctor turned to examine the girls, listing off quietly: "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen."

He checked the mirror again, finding just his and Teresa's reflections once more and he grinned.

"Ha. Are you thinking what I think I'm thinking?" He asked Teresa excitedly and she shook her head, amused. He frowned as he thought of something and he murmured: "But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless-"

"Leave now, signor, signora," the girls cut him off as they spoke in unison, "or we shall call for the Steward," they smirked and revealed their teeth, "if you are lucky."

"Ooo." The Doctor said gleefully as the girls' teeth turned into large, sharp needles. Teresa pulled him back by his hand as the girls began to advance on them, hissing.

As Teresa backed them towards the stairs again, the Doctor ordered the girls: "Tell me the whole plan."

The girls just hissed as they kept coming closer. The Doctor whispered to Teresa: "One day that will work."

"Come on!" She tugged him further back up the steps and the Doctor said to the girls hastily: "Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas." He beamed.

"Doctor!" Teresa said in exasperation, jerking him back with her. He finally turned around and they quickly ran up the stairs, leaving the house and the hissing girls behind.

"Come on, then. To Guido's!" The Doctor said enthusiastically, and Teresa jerked him in the opposite direction as she reminded him: "Amy and Rory!"

"Ah, yes, Pond!" He remembered and he took off for the spot where they'd left the other pair. Teresa rolled her eyes a little as she ran with him.

They ran up to the spot just as Amy came running back, shouting: "Doctor!"

He grabbed her with one hand as he dragged Teresa forward with his other hand, saying to Amy excitedly: "We just met some vampires."

"We just saw a vampire." Amy said at the same time.

She blinked, confused, but carried on babbling happily, speaking at the same time as the Doctor as he rambled excitedly. Teresa just watched, amused as the Doctor finally finished: "And creepy girls and everything."

"Vampires." Amy cried ecstatically.

They jumped excitedly, as Rory ran up and he gasped out: "We think we just saw a vampire."

The Doctor replied easily: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling me."

Teresa rolled her eyes again as Rory's face dropped when Amy added happily: "Yeah, yeah. The Doctor actually went to their house."

"Oh." Rory muttered as he stared at his fiancée hanging onto the Doctor's side.

"Right. Well." He began, and the Doctor interjected: "Okay. So," he pushed Amy off and tapped Rory's cheek before spinning to hug Teresa, "first we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?" Rory asked incredulously, while Amy asked excitedly: "How do we do that?"

"Back in where?" Rory demanded, and the Doctor ignored him as he told Amy: "Come and meet our new friend."

He ran off again, heading for Guido's. Teresa shot Rory an apologetic look, but couldn't say anything comforting as the Doctor pulled her with him. She noticed they were still holding hands, and it was only now that she realized there hadn't been a single moment the whole day when the Doctor wasn't maintaining some form of physical contact with her.


	37. Vampires of Venice 2

Guido spread out a map of Venice on his dining table, as he said: "As you saw, there's no clear way in."

The Doctor, Amy, and Teresa looked down at the map as Guido explained: "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it," he drew his finger down the map to illustrate, "with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house."

The Doctor pored over the map as Guido straightened, finishing with a sigh: "I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

Amy immediately looked up at him and said with a mischievous gleam in her eye: "You need someone on the inside."

"No." The Doctor answered, not even bothering to look at her.

Amy looked at him, offended, and she retorted: "You don't even know what I was going to say."

Teresa chuckled as the Doctor recited dryly: "Er, that we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in."

Rory sighed from his spot in the corner of the room, beside a large collection of barrels, and Amy muttered petulantly: "Oh. So you do know what I was going to say."

"Are you insane?" Rory demanded and Teresa piped up: "Er, Rory you might want to move from that spot."

He glanced at her in confusion, but turned his attention back to Amy as the redhead leaned on the table and she said pointedly: "We don't have another option."

Rory replied sternly: "He said no, Amy. Listen to him."

Amy frowned, while Guido chimed in: "There is another option."

He pointed towards Rory, and they all turned to look while Rory lifted a finger to point at himself questioningly, looking surprised. Teresa shook her head at him, amused, and he slowly lowered his finger as Guido told them: "I work at the Arsenale."

The Doctor let go of Teresa's hand- to her surprise, it was the first the entire day- and walked over towards Rory and began to sniff around the other man as Guido added: "We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor sniffed his way to the barrels and he muttered: "Gunpowder."

Guido nodded proudly and the Doctor grumbled: "Most people just nick stationery from where they work. Look," he walked back towards Teresa as he said flatly, "I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive."

Guido slapped his hand down on the table, asking irritably: "What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?"

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand, and Amy said suggestively: "I'll be there three, four hours, tops."

Rory rolled his eyes in annoyance while the Doctor looked at her contemplatively. He quickly snapped himself out as he groaned: "No."

Rory nodded in agreement with the Doctor as he muttered: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go."

He sat down, rubbing his hand across his face tiredly as Rory frowned at him. They could all hear how close the Doctor was to letting Amy go. Amy raised her brows expectantly, and then looked at Teresa for help.

The blonde saw the look and she added: "And Amy wouldn't be alone."

Amy's eyes widened and she began shaking her head in alarm but Teresa didn't notice as she tried to say helpfully: "I'll go with her. We can say we're sisters."

The Doctor's head immediately snapped up and he said sharply: "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" Teresa asked with a frown, and Rory demanded: "Why is it not okay for her but okay for Amy?"

"Doctor, she means we really need someone inside, so I should go." Amy tried to save the situation, but it only became worse as Rory shouted: "No, why is it okay for you but not for her?"

Teresa was demanding at the Doctor: "What's wrong with me going? You can't send Amy in alone!"

"You're not going in there!" The Doctor argued, and Amy clapped her hands together loudly, shouting: "All right, shut up! I'm going in alone, and no-one's going to argue!"

Rory stared at her angrily as Teresa narrowed her eyes, and the Doctor cut in: "Amy, it's dangerous."

"But we don't have another option." Amy pointed out and the Doctor sighed.

He conceded as he said finally: "We go together, say you're my daughter."

"What? Don't listen to him." Rory said to Amy angrily, but Amy ignored him as she retorted: "Your daughter? You look about nine."

The Doctor conceded that point too and he corrected: "Brother, then."

Amy snorted: "Too weird. Fiancé."

The Doctor's face immediately darkened and Amy realized her mistake. She blinked, and glanced worriedly at Teresa, only to find the blonde didn't look too perturbed, simply raising her eyes to the heavens as though praying for patience, as Rory snapped: "I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé."

Amy quickly agreed: "No. No, you're right."

"Thank you." Rory muttered, and Teresa interjected angrily: "We're not sending you in alone."

"But they've already seen you and the Doctor." Amy retorted, and Teresa pursed her lips while the Doctor's face relaxed slightly.

Amy noticed and she beamed, glad he wasn't mad at her anymore and that she'd made a case Teresa couldn't refute, As the blonde tried to think of an argument, Amy turned to Rory as she added: "You should do it."

"Me?" He asked confusedly, and Amy explained: "Yeah, you take me. You can be my brother."

She ruffled his hair, making the Doctor snort although he tried to cover it as a cough. Teresa sighed in exasperation as Rory looked hurt, and he asked flatly: "Why is him," he pointed at the Doctor, "being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?"

"Well, Guido thought the Doctor was her fiancé as well." Teresa replied tiredly, only to blink in surprise as the Doctor turned to her quickly in shock while Guido asked blankly: "I did?"

"Er, didn't you?" Teresa asked, unnerved by the Doctor's incensed expression.

"No, I thought you two were engaged actually." Guido said confusedly, pointing at Teresa and the Doctor. She blinked as Amy rolled her eyes, while the Doctor frowned and Guido added: "And I thought these two were brother and sister."

He pointed at Rory and Amy, making Teresa snort despite the circumstances and her own confusion, and Rory throw up his hands in frustration.

"Yeah, that's not helping." The Doctor pointed out at Guido.

Guido lowered his finger sheepishly, and the Doctor pulled the confused Teresa to sit on his lap as Rory protested angrily: "This whole thing is mental! They're vampires, for God's sake."

He glared between the Doctor and Amy, but it dropped as the Doctor answered flatly: "We hope."

Rory slowly lifted a finger, about to ask, when Amy asked instead: "So if they're not vampires…?"

She trailed off and the Doctor finished: "Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire."

He bared his teeth dramatically, making Teresa roll her eyes again. She hit his stomach, and he stopped, but as soon as she turned back to look at the others he grinned at her back smugly, wrapping his hand slightly around her waist. Amy rolled her eyes in exasperation while Rory frowned in confusion and Guido just prodded his barrels thoughtfully.

* * *

Teresa, the Doctor, and Guido waited for Rory to return after escorting Amy to the Calvierri school. They'd been sitting at the table when Guido left to prepare the gondola for their plan, and as soon as he left, Teresa turned to the Doctor angrily.

"Why did you let her go alone? It's dangerous." Teresa argued, and the Doctor sighed. She'd been keeping it in, not wanting to worry Rory or argue in front of Guido, but she was ticked off and he knew it.

He admitted quietly: "It's even more dangerous to let you go in there."

"Why?" She demanded and he answered quickly: "You know she'll be safe, right? You wouldn't send her in at all if she wasn't."

"Yes, so?" Teresa said impatiently, and the Doctor pointed out: "So, we know she's safe but we don't know about you."

"If we used that logic, I could never step outside the Tardis." Teresa replied dryly.

The Doctor sighed and pulled her towards him. She glanced at his hands warily, but his constant need for physical contact today had conditioned her to be more comfortable with his closeness.

She looked at him expectantly, and he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers: "Can't you just stay here with me, just this once?" He asked her quietly.

She examined him with her clear grey eyes and she asked abruptly: "Did something happen with the Angels?"

He blinked, staring at her uncomprehendingly so she elaborated: "You've been awfully touchy-feely today, and you're never clingy about dangerous stuff like this. Did something happen?"

His eyes softened as he understood, and he answered gently: "No, it wasn't something from the Byzantium."

"Then what is it?" Teresa demanded, but she saw him hesitate. Her eyes narrowed and she waited for him to lie to her. So she was surprised as he answered softly: "Spoilers."

"Excuse me?" She asked blankly, shocked by his unexpected answer.

He paused and said at last: "It's… spoilers. But I'll give you two hints: I'm proving a point and I don't want to risk them sucking your blood."

Teresa raised a brow and she countered: "Making a point to whom, and why _me_? I'm not more important than Amy." She said pointedly.

He grinned a little, making her frown, and he replied lightly: "I can't say much more, at least not yet. It's too early for you. But I will say, I'm making a point to Amy and for your information, to me, nothing is more important than you."

She raised a brow but he simply sat looking amused so she gave up, shaking her head. It was too early for him to love River yet anyway- after all, he would spend, or rather this him had spent, the entire Angels adventure denying his future with River. And given that Amy loved Rory, despite what she acted sometimes, she supposed it made sense he would reason with her this way… not that she was happy with it.

But she let it go, pursing her lips and he grinned as he recognized her conceding. She blinked as he seemed to pause, and her eyes widened as he suddenly leaned forward again to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What was that for?" She demanded as she lifted a hand to the spot, feeling like it was almost burning from the contact.

He smiled softly, and her eyes widened even more in alarm- and fear. She had never before felt his closeness was something out of the ordinary- this Doctor was naturally more open with his actions- but there was something in his eyes now that made her afraid.

Of what, she wasn't sure but she began to shake slightly from the emotions. She was interrupted from her inner panic attack though as the Doctor pulled back and clapped his hands together.

She blinked, but he didn't seem to notice as he said cheerily: "Right, that was for you being a good girl and listening for once. Now, let's go find Guido, how about it?"

She stared as he jumped up and offered her a hand. Taking it slowly, Teresa let him lead her out and towards the gondola, grabbing a scarf along the way, and saw it was just in time as Rory returned.

Glancing at the Doctor's serene expression, she calmed down. It was nothing more than a friendly kiss, the kind he gave Amy. Feeling much calmer, she joined the group as they began to climb into the gondola, missing the shadow that crossed the Doctor's face.

He'd noticed her fear and quickly covered his actions. He berated himself for acting carelessly- this Teresa was too early. It had taken much longer to convince the older her, and this Teresa was certainly not going to be prepared. Unfortunately, his body had taken over in that moment; thankfully, though, it hadn't done any damage. Probably because Teresa had yet to figure out who she really was.

He shook himself out of those thoughts as he clambered into the gondola, placing himself behind Teresa as she sat at the very front. Rory sat beside the Doctor, and Guido pushed them down the canal. Teresa had to admit that it was rather funny seeing Guido in Rory's stag party shirt, with the picture of Amy and Rory inside a heart.

As they made their way quietly down the canal, the Doctor noticed Rory's anxious state and he tried to soothe: "She'll be fine."

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory snapped at him, and the Doctor went silent, knowing he couldn't.

Teresa glanced back and she answered firmly: "I can."

Rory glanced at her in surprise, and Teresa met his gaze as she told him: "I promise, Amy will be fine."

"How do you know?" Rory asked incredulously, and she replied quietly: "I just do, Rory. I wouldn't have sent her in there, especially alone, if I couldn't promise you we'd get her out safely."

Rory stared at her skeptically, but he was slightly appeased as they arrived at the tunnel entrance. Guido told them softly: "We're here."

The Doctor hopped off, and held out a hand for Teresa. She took it, glad he wasn't going to try leave her out here- it would just lead to another argument and this time she was determined not to lose. The Doctor made sure she was safely on the stone landing beside him before he turned and led the way up through the metal gate and up the stone steps towards the tunnel door.

The Doctor muttered: "Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back-"

"What happened," Rory interrupted irritably, "between you and Amy?"

Teresa rolled her eyes at his bad timing while the Doctor grit his teeth. Rory continued angrily: "You said she kissed you."

"Now?" The Doctor snapped in a mix of exasperation and annoyance. "You want to do this now?"

He glared at Rory before hurrying to the wooden door, taking Teresa's hand and pulling her with him. Rory noticed, and it only made him more confused and cross. He whispered angrily as he followed the pair: "I have a right to know. I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty years."

The Doctor groaned a little under his breath, and he pushed open the door. Walking into the dark tunnel, carrying a fiery torch, he finally muttered: "She was frightened. _I_ was… frightened."

His hand tightened on Teresa's as he finished quickly: "But we survived, you know, and the relief of it, and so she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?" Rory asked, and Teresa rolled her eyes as the Doctor replied flatly: "No. I kissed her mouth."

"Funny." Rory snapped and the Doctor retorted angrily: "Does it look like I would've kissed her back?"

He glanced uneasily at Teresa, and Rory's eyes widened as he understood.

Teresa, mistaking the Doctor's glance as a call for help, said to Rory kindly: "Rory, Amy only kissed the Doctor because he was there. Trust me, Amy does love you more than the Doctor. There's nothing you need to fear."

Rory frowned, wondering how she could be so calm about Amy kissing the Doctor. He would've punched the Doctor if the Doctor had been the one to kiss Amy, but Teresa seemed completely unaffected.

The Doctor meanwhile, sighed, and he just said simply: "Rory, just trust us on this. It's why I brought you here in the first place."

A strong wind blew down the tunnel, putting out the fire on their torch. They stood in silence in the complete dark for a moment before the Doctor whispered in a strained voice, tired by the conversation: "Can we go and see the vampires now, please?"

They walked in silence to the end of the tunnel, hitting the trapdoor Guido had mentioned before. The Doctor pulled Rory over and climbed onto the other man to get to the hatch. Teresa stood watching in amusement as Rory struggled to keep the Doctor up while the Time Lord heaved the trapdoor open and climbed out… by stepping on Rory's head.

She chuckled as Rory made a sound of annoyance, making him glare at her in the dark. The Doctor leaned down and stretched out a hand, and Rory helped Teresa up so that she could be pulled out. Teresa clambered out with the Doctor's help, and he set her carefully on her feet before reaching back down for Rory.

Teresa glanced around the dark courtyard they were in while the Doctor pulled Rory up, hoping against hope that Amy would be here, but sure enough the redhead was nowhere to be seen. She sighed quietly- Rory was going to have a field day- but stayed quiet as the Doctor called softly: "Amy. Where's Amy? Amy?"

Rory muttered: "I can't see a thing. Just as well," he dug out a small penlight from his pocket, "I brought this, then."

The Doctor responded by simply pulling out a long light stick from inside his jacket, explaining: "Ultraviolet."

Teresa chuckled at Rory's dumbfounded expression as the Doctor added: "Portable sunlight."

"Yours is bigger than mine." Rory said sadly, making Teresa smile and the Doctor replied flatly: "Let's not go there."

Teresa was trying to stifle her giggles and doing a very poor job- Rory glared at her sulkily while the Doctor glanced at her in sheepish amusement.

"So, where is Amy?" The Doctor asked Teresa and she sighed: "Not here. Before you go off, you need to see something."

She nodded to one of the chests near the walls and he glanced at what she was indicating. He grabbed her hand and quickly walked over to it as Rory sighed.

"If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall. The salsa band." He moaned in defeat. "Oh."

The Doctor was ignoring him as he opened the chest curiously, and he immediately tensed as they all saw the decimated corpse inside. Teresa eyes it sadly as Rory flinched and the Doctor's face darkened. The Doctor leaned in to examine the corpse as Rory asked shakily: "What happened to them?"

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them." The Doctor answered thoughtfully.

Rory's face paled and he asked slowly: "That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"Yeah," the Doctor muttered as he peered closer at the skeleton, "except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies."

He lifted his light to take an even closer look and he asked Teresa quietly: "Hints?"

"You're right, they aren't vampires." She told him in a low undertone. He nodded thoughtfully, but before they could say anything else, Rory interrupted.

"Why did they die?" Rory asked puzzled. "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

The Doctor sighed and he explained: "Maybe not everyone survives the process."

He went back to looking at the corpse, while Teresa glanced at Rory.

"Rory…" she said gently but with a warning tone in her voice.

The Doctor glanced up as Rory struggled but he finally just burst out: "You know what's dangerous about you?"

Teresa's eyes narrowed as the Doctor's face immediately became blank. Rory accused, agitated: "It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you." Teresa winced as the Doctor tensed and Rory continued: "You make it so they don't want to let you down."

"Rory, that's enough." Teresa chided quietly as the Doctor's hands curled around hers tightly, involuntarily.

Rory paused, but he burst out again, unable to keep his emotions in check as he worried about Amy: "You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

Rory turned away, finished but still unhappy, while the Doctor bowed his head. Rory's words had struck too close to home, and he was shaken by them. Teresa knew this and she quickly placed a hand on his arm, getting his attention.

He stared at her as she said gently, and very quietly: "He doesn't mean it. He's just worried."

The Doctor stared at her sadly, but they all jumped as they heard the familiar chorus of voices ask: "Who are you?"

The Doctor leapt to his feet, pulling Teresa up with him and they backed back to the trapdoor as the six girls appeared from the doorways around them. As the girls bared their teeth at them again, the Doctor waved his UV light at them quickly.

The girls flinched from the light, and the Doctor ordered: "We should run. Run!"

"Come on!" Teresa cried as she let go of the Doctor and grabbed Rory's hand.

She dragged him with her as she ran while the Doctor brought up the rear, waving the light to keep the girls at bay. They ran down a random corridor, and headed down deeper into the mansion, both running from the creepy girls and looking for Amy. As they ran through another corridor, Rory stopped, preventing himself from banging into a suit of armour.

"Oh!" The Doctor cried as he rammed into Rory and spun a little, while Teresa toppled from the double shock of Rory's abrupt stop and the Doctor accidentally hitting her with his shoulder.

"Sorry, angel." He apologized, taking her hand. He ran again, hissing urgently: "Rory, come on."

The trio ran again, Teresa and the Doctor now holding hands and Rory coming up behind them. They screeched to a halt as Signora Rosanna Calvierri appeared before them, flanked by her son and the steward, Carlo.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" The Doctor asked lightly, making Teresa snort as they tried to back up the way they'd come. Rory suddenly stopped, forcing Teresa and the Doctor to stop as well. Glancing back, she saw it was because the girls had caught up behind them.

"Terry?" Rory asked urgently and she muttered: "Er…"

Rosanna scoffed to her son and Carlo: "This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it?"

"That's our cue." Teresa told the Doctor and Rory, just as the Doctor lunged at the hissing girls with his light, forcing them back.

"Cue for what?" Rory demanded, but his question was answered as Isabella and Amy came running from the side corridor.

"Rory." Amy breathed in relief as she grabbed the man's arm, and his face lit up.

"Amy." He sighed and Teresa said hurriedly: "Yeah, not now guys."

"Quickly," Isabella urged them, "through here."

She ran off down the side corridor, and they all ran after her. The chasing girls and Rosanna's son, Francesco, gave chase, but they pulled slightly ahead with their slight head start.

*A/N Haha, I'm loving all your reviews and how you think Terry's _really_ clueless to miss the obvious! :D But I promise it will all be explained in good time~ Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!


	38. Vampires of Venice 3

As they ran down the corridors and back into the tunnel, Amy quickly told them: "They're not vampires."

"What?" The Doctor asked as he soniced the trapdoor behind them and Amy explained: "I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens."

"Fish from space, to be correct." Teresa told them, and the Doctor grinned.

"Classic." He chortled, and Amy laughed with him.

Teresa grinned as she followed Amy and Isabella down, while Rory paused to ask incredulously: "That's good news? What is wrong with you people?"

The Doctor just pushed him impatiently from behind, and Rory quickly ran again as the trapdoor was smashed open behind them. They hurried down the tunnel behind Isabella as the Doctor urged from the rear: "Come on, Rory. Move."

He paused to wave his UV light at the aliens behind him, making them flinch back. He used the brief distraction to run back after his friends, and he called urgently: "Keep moving. Come on, guys."

They finally made it to the door and Isabella hauled it open just as the church bells rang in the distance and the morning light began to shine down on them. The girl stood aside, letting Amy run past first, urging: "Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick."

But Teresa stopped beside her, and she pleaded as Rory ran out behind her: "Isabella, come with me, quickly!"

"Terry?" The Doctor asked as he also paused in running past them, and Teresa began to haul Isabella with her down the steps, not waiting to answer.

Isabella suddenly began to scream in pain as the sunlight touched her skin, and the Doctor immediately understood the problem.

"Terry! Isabella!" He cried as he ran back to the girls, and Teresa threw her scarf over Isabella.

"Isabella, come on!" She urged as she spotted the other hissing girls appearing by the door. "Just come with me!"

"I can't!" Isabella cried as she clutched the scarf. It wasn't thick enough, Teresa realized with despair as Isabella continued to shy away from the sunlight, writhing in Teresa's grip.

The Doctor wrapped an arm tightly around Teresa's middle, pulling her back into his chest as he grabbed Isabella's arm with his other hand. The Doctor and Teresa tried to pull Isabella down the steps and away from the other girls, but she screamed and twisted away from them and the sun, involuntarily backing into the doorway. Teresa's heart dropped as the other vampire girls grabbed Isabella.

"No!" Teresa screamed as she tried to keep her hold, but the six girls were too strong. The Doctor was clearly torn between using more strength and risking her safety by using both arms to grab Isabella, and his moment's hesitation cost them.

Isabella was wrenched from their grasps as the girl screamed: "I'm sorry!"

"No!" Teresa and the Doctor yelled as the vampire girls began slamming the door, getting away from the sunlight. They could hear Isabella screaming and fighting from just inside, and both Teresa and the Doctor pushed desperately on the door, trying to keep it open and hopefully find an opening to grab Isabella again.

But as they pushed, the Doctor made contact with the metal part on the door and was electrocuted. In the split second before the shock was passed onto Teresa as well, she realized Rosanna must have activated the mansion lockdown. And the next second she was screaming as well as the electric currents ran through her body, shocking her, before she was flung aside.

The Doctor had shoved her in the two seconds he needed to realize he was being shocked and that it would reach Teresa as well. But the shocks that had already hit her were enough to knock her out, and she was out cold as she hit the ground. It certainly didn't help that in his haste, the Doctor had shoved her right into the steps.

Rory dashed forward as the Doctor managed to pry himself off the door, also falling onto the steps unconscious. He quickly checked Teresa, noticing the blood on the blonde's forehead. She'd hit her head on the step, but she was breathing and he deemed she should be fine other than the painful cut. He quickly moved on to the Doctor, checking the man as Amy asked anxiously: "Are they dead?"

Rory shook his head as he said in relief: "No, they're both breathing."

Amy sank to her knees in relief, but it was only for a moment as she looked back at the canal, just in time to see Guido turning away in disappointment and despair.

* * *

The Doctor went to the Calvierri House alone, having woken up much earlier thanks to his Time Lord nature. He'd commissioned Rory to check on Teresa's head and to make sure she didn't have a concussion when she woke up, ordering everyone else to remain inside until his return. No-one dared argue as the Doctor stormed out of Guido's house in high dungeon, his face set in a grim mask.

When Teresa finally woke up groggily, she blinked slowly to find Amy and Rory staring down at her anxiously.

"Don't move," he warned, "or else your head will start bleeding again."

She blinked slowly before grimacing as she finally felt the throbbing pain on her forehead.

"Ow." She muttered, and Amy chuckled a little. Teresa's eyes travelled around the room and she realized she was lying on one of the long seats in Guido's house. She soon spotted the man himself, where he was sitting dejectedly at the table.

"Sorry, Guido." She murmured, and the man looked over at her. "I wish we could've done more." Teresa apologized, and Guido sighed.

He gave her a sad smile as he answered understandingly: "The Doctor explained. Her reaction- she would not have been able to live outside the Calvierri House anyway. She's too far gone."

His voice broke and Teresa looked at him sadly. She wished she could comfort him, but the Doctor was right- Teresa had already known that. She'd just hoped that maybe there was still a chance to save the brave girl who'd risked it all to save them.

"What will happen to her?" Amy asked quietly. Teresa just shook her head slightly, wincing a little as the movement hurt her head.

"She didn't deserve her fate." Was all the blonde said. The others understood there was nothing more to be done and they all waited in silence for the Doctor to return.

He came back sometime in the early afternoon, his face even darker than it had been when he left. But it relaxed slightly as he saw Teresa, now sitting up. He immediately walked over to her and checked the bandage Rory had wrapped on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Rory moved to sit beside Guido as Amy sat opposite Rory. The Doctor knelt in front of Teresa and gently pushed her hair to look at the bandage more carefully. He sighed and caressed her cheek, murmuring softly: "Sorry."

Teresa stared at him, asking bluntly: "For what?"

"I pushed you." He sighed, and she snorted, although she winced immediately as the movement hurt her head.

His eyes were sad but she pointed out: "I'd rather a banged up forehead than dying from electrocution. So don't worry, it wasn't your fault. You blame yourself too much."

She patted his cheek at the end, almost sighing at his worrying. He grinned a little at that, and kissed the side of her head gently. She blinked but he'd already moved to check on Amy, so she shrugged it off. He soniced her neck, checking the wounds, and then told her: "You're fine."

He pocketed his sonic and added: "Open wide."

Amy opened her mouth and the Doctor popped a humbug in her mouth.

"You've never looked so much like a real doctor." Teresa commented and he rolled his eyes at her as Amy shut her mouth again.

The Doctor began to pace at one side of the room, and he grumbled: "Argh. I need to think."

Teresa carefully moved so that she was sitting next to Amy, opposite Guido at the table. The Doctor muttered: "Come on, brain. Think, think, think." He sat at the head of the table, between Amy and Rory, and he said forcibly: "Think."

Amy tried to say around her humbug: "If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun."

The Doctor placed a hand over her mouth, saying shortly: "Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush."

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Rory said thoughtfully, and the Doctor lifted his other hand to cover Rory's mouth as he repeated: "Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush."

Guido slammed his fist onto the table and said determinedly: "I say we take the fight to them."

"Ah, ah, ah." The Doctor chided.

Guido blinked, and he asked confusedly: "What?"

"Ah." The Doctor repeated sternly, leveling a look at Guido.

He then jerked his head at Rory, indicating Guido, and Rory covered Guido's mouth with his hand. Teresa sighed as she took in the frankly ridiculous picture with them all covering each other's mouths.

The Doctor ignored her as he thought aloud: "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here. Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what?"

He frowned as he rambled: "They come from the sea. They can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do?"

"Change the environment." Teresa hinted at him.

He glanced at her, and Amy slowly began to lift her hand to cover Teresa's. But the Doctor's eyes widened and he murmured: "Oh…"

Amy paused, and then lowered her hand as the Doctor murmured: "If she did something to the environment to make the city habitable." Teresa nodded and he continued thoughtfully: "She said, 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race'. Bend the heavens."

He moved his hands to Amy and Rory's heads, and he made them bow their heads as he repeated thoughtfully: "Bend the heavens."

His eyes lit up and Teresa interjected: "She's going to sink Venice."

He frowned at her as the others stared at her in shock, Rory lowering his hand.

"Don't steal my line." The Doctor complained, and the blonde shrugged smugly.

Guido interrupted as he asked incredulously: "She-She's going to sink Venice?"

Teresa and the Doctor nodded, and the Doctor added, snorting incredulously: "And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed."

He sighed, while Rory protested: "You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need… blokes."

He trailed off uncomfortably, but he'd made a valid point. Teresa looked at Amy pointedly, and the redhead's eyes widened.

"She's got blokes." Amy sighed as she remembered.

The Doctor's head snapped up and he asked her immediately: "Where?"

"In the canal." Amy explained. "She said to me there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water."

Teresa pulled a face- no matter how many times she heard that it never sounded right- while the Doctor's face filled with understanding.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here." He realized. "She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends."

He paused and Teresa made a face. The Doctor also grimaced as his words caught up to him and he groaned: "Urgh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's, that's… eugh."

He almost shuddered in disgust and Teresa nodded in agreement. She stopped quickly as her forehead throbbed again. There was a loud thumping from above them, and then an ominous creak. They all looked up at the sound, Teresa wincing again at the action.

The Doctor calmly folded his hands as he said lightly: "The people upstairs are very noisy."

Teresa sighed, and Guido told the Doctor tightly: "There aren't any people upstairs."

"Do you know," the Doctor said, pointing at the man, "I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?"

"Me." Teresa reminded him.

He winked at her as the others looked up in alarm as the sounds continued, and Rory asked quietly: "Is it the vampires?"

"Like I said, they're not vampires." The Doctor corrected. He pulled out his UV light again, flicking it on as he finished: "As Terry said: 'fish from space'."

There was a crash from inside the bedroom at the same time the kitchen window opposite from them was smashed. Teresa flinched from the flying glass as Amy shrieked, and the Doctor stood up quickly, wielding his light. He dashed over to pull Teresa out of harm's way, ignoring her yelp of protest.

But they all froze as movement in the other window caught their eye, and they all slowly turned to see the creepy girls baring their teeth at them from outside the other window. Guido crossed himself, his face horrified, as Rory asked slowly: "Aren't we on the second floor?"

The girls smashed the window and they all jumped away from the flying glass again.

"Okay!" The Doctor yelled as he pushed Teresa back while he leapt forward. He waved the light at the girls, making them cringe away. Using the momentary distraction, the Doctor soniced the girls to reveal the aliens underneath as the creatures hissed.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked in fear and the Doctor murmured: "There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted."

He kept his sonic and light pointed at them as he added absently: "Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom."

Teresa whacked him on the head, and he said quickly: "Okay, move."

He quickly pocketed his sonic and grabbed Teresa's hand. They ran out of the kitchen as Rory urged Amy out. Teresa let Amy go first, but followed behind as Rory refused to go before her.

The Doctor followed behind Teresa, still holding onto her hand, and Rory and Guido came up behind. Guido called quickly: "Give me the lamp."

The Doctor handed it over as Teresa stopped, calling back worriedly: "Guido?"

The Doctor pushed her down the stairs as he urged: "Go, go, go, guys. Keep moving."

"No, wait, Guido-" Teresa began, trying to stop but he urged her: "Go, go, go."

She ran out the front door after Amy to let Rory past, but she stopped, refusing to move as the Doctor tried to tug her after the other two.

"What-?" He began but she'd turned back to the house where Guido had stopped in the doorway.

He ordered: "Keep her away from the door, Doctor."

He pointed the light at Teresa and then disappeared inside again as Teresa cried: "No!"

The Doctor realized in horror why Teresa had wanted to stop earlier and he cried as he ran for the door: "No. Guido," he and Teresa banged on the locked door desperately, "what are you doing?"

"Why does this keep happening?" Teresa demanded frantically, out of her mind with worry and dread.

The Doctor tried to sonic the door, but gave up immediately, groaning: "Argh, bolted."

He turned to Teresa and asked frantically: "What's he going to do?"

"Something really, really bad." Teresa moaned as they tried to find another way in.

The Doctor shouted hopefully: "Guido!"

But there was no response. He frowned, trying to think of what Guido was going to do as Teresa yelled: "Guido, it's not necessary! Please, come out!"

The Doctor thought back to Guido's last request and the realization hit him like a sledgehammer. He grabbed Teresa and dragged her away, even as she screamed: "No, wait! Doctor!"

He ran away from the house, as they could hear Guido scream from inside: "We are Venetians!"

Teresa's eyes widened and she ran with the Doctor, just as the front door exploded as Guido set off his gunpowder. The pair were thrown to the ground from the force of the blast, and the Doctor shielded Teresa as best as he could from the debris, throwing his arm over her head.

They slowly stood up as the skies darkened ominously. Teresa stared sadly at the smoking doorway, and quietly mourned another lost life. The Doctor wrapped his hand around hers, holding tightly as he too grieved silently. Amy and Rory came running back to them, having heard the blast, and they stopped just behind the desolate pair.

The Doctor's eyes slowly moved to the sky and he said quietly: "Rosanna's initiating the final phase."

Teresa bowed her head slightly, while Amy said determinedly: "We need to stop her. Come on."

She began to move, but the Doctor said sternly: "No, no, no. Get back to the Tardis."

"You can't stop her on your own." Amy pointed out, and the Doctor snapped at her furiously: "We don't discuss this!"

Teresa closed her eyes while the Doctor whirled on Amy and he ordered angrily: "I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it."

Amy stared at him for a second, hurt and furious.

"Huh?" The Doctor demanded and the redhead stormed off.

"Thank you." Rory paused to murmur, before he then took off after his fiancée, and the Doctor muttered: "You're welcome."

He turned to Teresa and she raised a brow in silent challenge. He sighed, shoulders sagging and murmured: "It'll be dangerous."

"Danger's my first name." Teresa replied lightly and he rubbed his face. He finally said in defeat: "I thought you'd say it was mine."

"No, yours is Trouble." Teresa told him lightly and he cracked a smile before he turned serious again, staring up at the stormy sky.

The Doctor took Teresa's hand again, and they quickly made their way to the Calvierri House. They weaved their way through the screaming people, keeping an eye on the sky as it began to flash with lightning and the clouds swirled dangerously. The Doctor led the way quickly into the throne room and let go of Teresa's hand to examine the throne itself.

Too anxious to wait, Teresa simply went and opened the back cushion, revealing the purple-lit alien technology. The Doctor immediately moved beside her, sonicing it as Teresa waited worriedly. She whirled around as Rosanna said from behind them: "You're too late."

The Doctor also turned to see the woman stop in the centre of the room, and she said slyly: "Such determination, just to save one city."

The Doctor pulled Teresa behind him, as Rosanna made her way slowly towards them, saying coyly: "Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash." She glanced at Teresa and raised a brow. "Or perhaps you've been blinded by love."

Teresa frowned at her as the Doctor's jaw tightened. Rosanna's lips curled into a sneer and she leered: "Well, now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." The Doctor said bluntly. Teresa winced a little- he certainly didn't beat around the bush- as Rosanna's face dropped and took on a horrified look.

She took a shaky step back, murmuring: "You're lying."

But they all knew he wasn't, and Rosanna's glossy eyes as tears formed showed even she didn't believe her words. The Doctor still pointed out: "Shouldn't I be dead, hmm?"

Rosanna stared at him, before she glanced at Teresa and her lips thinned. She abruptly turned away, walking off and the Doctor called pleadingly: "Rosanna, please, help me."

Rosanna didn't stop, and he said sharply: "There are two hundred thousand people in this city."

"So save them." Rosanna spat as she strode out of the room without sparing another glance behind her. The Doctor's teeth clenched, but he turned to face Teresa and the throne.

He glanced down into her grey eyes briefly as she stared at him worriedly, but then his head whipped to the side as they heard the crash of thunder. The Doctor dashed to the balcony to peer outside while Teresa moved to the throne and started to take it apart, tugging at the wires. She already knew they needed to shut it down and send the controls to the generator in the bell tower.

She'd just managed to pull out the first wire when the Doctor came running back, as Amy and Rory dashed into the room as well. The Doctor skid to a halt as soon as he spotted them and he shouted in exasperation: "Get out!"

He quickly walked over to Teresa as he added dismissively: "I need to stabilise the storm."

"We're not leaving you." Rory answered firmly, making Teresa roll her eyes and the Doctor whirl on him.

"Right," the Doctor snarled, "so one minute it's all you make people a danger to themselves, and the next it's we're not leaving you. But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets the-"

He was cut off as the entire house shook, knocking all of them to the ground. Teresa yelped in pain as her forehead throbbed, and then again as the building continued to shake and rattle. It stopped after a few seconds, and Rory asked quickly: "What was that?"

"Nothing." The Doctor muttered as they all got up, and he checked on Teresa. She winced as he touched the bandage, frowning as a red spot reappeared in the centre, indicating her wound was bleeding again. He mumbled absently as he soniced Teresa's head: "Bit of an earthquake."

"An earthquake?" Amy asked incredulously as Teresa swatted the Doctor away impatiently, pointing at the throne to remind him of his priorities.

He made an unhappy face, but he quickly turned to the throne as he explained to Amy: "Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them."

"No?" Rory asked, and the Doctor replied flatly: "No."

He turned back to face the other two as he told them: "Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake."

Rory's mouth fell open as Amy's eyes widened, but the Doctor simply spun and turned back to the throne.

"Right," he began as he examined Teresa's work so far, "Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so," he turned to Amy and Rory as they joined him and Teresa by the throne, "do as Terry's doing, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

With that, he began to run off to find the generator, and Teresa made to follow him. But the Doctor stopped her, saying urgently: "No, you stay here and help Amy and Rory."

"Why? They can do it on their own." Teresa replied, frowning, but the Doctor shook his head.

"I don't want you up there with that head wound." He said firmly. Teresa sighed, but conceded, nodding grudgingly.

He grinned as she told him seriously: "Be careful."

"Always." He answered and she rolled her eyes.

The Doctor kissed the side of her head again before he ran off towards the bell tower. Teresa blinked in surprise for a moment, touching the spot, before she quickly shook herself and returned to help Amy and Rory. The three pulled at the wires inside, tearing them out and making the throne spark.

Amy tore out the last wire and they dashed outside to see what progress the Doctor had made. It was pouring rain by now, and Teresa lifted a hand to shield her eyes as she squinted up towards the bell tower.

"There he is." Rory pointed.

Teresa's heart almost dropped in fear as she saw the Doctor climbing up precariously. He reached the top, and Rory muttered anxiously: "Come on."

They watched the Doctor as he huddled over the tip of the tower, and Rory and Amy shouted encouragingly: "Come on."

Teresa reached out and clutched Amy's hand, clinging to it as her heart beat frantically. She knew, theoretically, that the Doctor figured it out but it was still nerve-wracking to have to watch from far below. She breathed a sigh of relief as the rain stopped and the skies cleared in an instant. The Doctor must've found the switch.

Amy and Rory laughed, and hugged each other tightly as they saw the skies turn blue and the sun shining again. Teresa ran back inside as Rory cried triumphantly: "You did it!"

Teresa ran for the bell tower stairs, ignoring her throbbing head. She could rest later. Instead she met with the soaking Doctor at the bottom of the tower steps. He beamed and grabbed her in a hug, but Teresa pulled back. He blinked at her in surprise, but she said urgently: "Rosanna."

His face immediately darkened and he let her go as she added anxiously: "We have to hurry."

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and searched for Rosanna, taking Teresa's hand as he did. The sonic beeped and he took off, Teresa running beside him. They ran out the doorway that led to the canal side, and the Doctor called sharply: "Rosanna!"

Teresa's eyes widened as she saw the woman already stripped down to her petticoat and standing on the plank above the bubbling canal.

"Doctor." Teresa gasped, clutching his hand as they paused warily in the doorway.

Rosanna said dolefully: "One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?"

"I told you," the Doctor answered as he slowly made his way closer, "you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. I know, Rosanna. I did it."

Teresa clutched his hand tighter, squeezing it in a mix of comfort and anxiety as Rosanna turned to them. She asked spitefully as her eyes shone with unshed tears: "Tell me, Doctor. Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race?"

"Don't. Don't do it." Teresa begged as she lifted her free hand in a friendly gesture, holding it out for the other woman to take. She and the Doctor were about halfway towards her.

Rosanna looked at it disdainfully and she told the pair despondently: "Remember us."

She turned back towards the canal and the Doctor edged closer.

"Dream of us." Rosanna murmured, and at the same time Teresa leapt forward, screaming: "No!"

The Doctor barely had time to blink as Teresa dashed forward and Rosanna let herself fall forwards. Teresa's hand just missed grabbing onto Rosanna's dress, and she watched in horror as the woman fell into the canal.

"No!" The Doctor yelled in despair. "No!"

He'd leapt after Teresa had, but it meant his movements were even slower than hers had been.

The two watched in anguish as the water bubbled as the male offspring in the waters devoured their mother, unable to recognize her in her human form. Teresa clutched the Doctor tightly, and he held her to him as she buried her face into his chest. She hadn't liked Rosanna, but it didn't mean Rosanna deserved her fate.

The Doctor stroked Teresa's sopping wet hair as she clutched his jacket. She was fighting back tears as she took comfort in the Doctor's warmth and the beating of his twin hearts underneath her cheek. The Doctor held her close, seeking the same comfort as he placed his lips on the top of her head, and they stayed there for a long time in silent grief.

* * *

The Doctor led the way back through the market, back to his cheery self while Teresa managed to pull herself together enough to look decent. Amy and Rory both noted the blonde girl's slightly red eyes, but refrained from commenting, simply following as the Doctor kept a firm hold around Teresa, calling over his shoulder to the other two: "Now then, what about you two, eh?"

He turned to face them fully, saying cheerfully: ""Next stop Leadworth Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away." He mused, stopping before the Tardis door.

Teresa chuckled a little at that, making him smile wider – glad that she was showing signs of cheering up – before he turned his attention back to Rory as the man sighed, glancing at Amy as he muttered: "It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've-"

"Stay." Amy interrupted.

Rory looked at her in surprise while Teresa's smile widened, and the Doctor beamed in response.

"With us." Amy added unnecessarily, but she was looking earnest as she glanced at the Doctor and Teresa hopefully. "Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay."

Rory's face broke into a hopeful smile, and he too glanced at the Doctor and Teresa. Teresa grinned while the Doctor shrugged, saying with fake nonchalance: "Fine with me."

"Yeah?" Rory asked and he glanced at Teresa, who nodded. He turned back to Amy, saying softly: "Yes, I would like that."

"Nice one." Amy beamed before she leaned in and kissed him enthusiastically, making Teresa smile even wider.

Amy finally pulled back, saying happily: "I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this." She added as she slung an arm around Teresa and walked over to the Tardis.

"Got our spaceship, got our boys, got each other. Our work here is done, wouldn't you say?" She said as she turned up her nose and Teresa laughed at the redhead as Amy walked them inside.

Teresa almost paused outside, but she knew it was far too early for the Doctor to fully understand the Silence. So instead, she walked up to the console with Amy, chatting animatedly with the redhead as they waited for 'their boys' to join them inside. Once they were, Amy dragged Rory off for a 'tour of the Tardis', leaving a highly amused Doctor and Teresa behind in the console room.

"How much touring do you think they'll actually get done?" Teresa asked, and the Doctor answered with a light chuckle: "It depends how quickly Amy finds her room I suppose."

That made Teresa laugh, although it quieted fairly quickly. Her face lapsed into a thoughtful expression, grey eyes staring off into the distance. The Doctor noticed the pensive look and quickly called: "Terry?"

She glanced over at him, her eyes refocusing as she looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" She asked, and he questioned: "Have you learnt, or started to learn, how to drive the Tardis yet?"

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I learn to drive the Tardis?" She asked numbly, and he chuckled.

"I'm taking that as a 'no'." He laughed. "And to answer your question: Yes. And you can start right now, if you'd like."

"I get to learn to drive the Tardis." Teresa said in awe, and he grinned, nodding. She crowed happily, making him laugh again, before they settled down, the Doctor pointing out different parts and explaining controls before letting her practice as Teresa slowly got to know 'Sexy' better than she'd ever thought she would.


	39. Empty Child

Teresa actually managed to spend some time with Amy and Rory after Venice, before she was whisked into Ten's timeline for a while. She was now used to the whole jumping around, although she noticed she never seemed to return to Nine's timeline. But of course, the time came when she did.

Teresa had just counted a little over one hundred days since she'd first started travelling this universe when she met Nine once more. She'd honestly been dreading meeting him again- given how they'd parted the last time- but when she landed, Teresa realized things could be worse than she'd been anticipating.

For starters, she was once again in her sleepwear and dressing gown, although she'd had the foresight to wear flats to the bathroom this time. After the incident in '42', she always made sure to wear proper shoes at all times unless she was in bed and sleeping.

And secondly, she'd appeared in a corridor somewhere she didn't recognise. She could only tell that it seemed abandoned and the building was very old, with cracks marring some of the paintwork, but when travelling with the Doctor this was rather normal.

But she really realized how bad the situation was when Rose turned the corner, making Teresa yelp in surprise as Rose shrieked.

"Terry! You scared me." Rose breathed, holding a hand to her chest.

"I scared you? You-" Teresa broke off as she noticed the tall, incredibly handsome and incredibly familiar man in a military uniform standing beside Rose. The man had been staring at her appreciatively, eyeing her exposed legs, and as she blinked in surprise he grinned at her.

"Hello." He said flirtatiously. "I'm-"

"Jack Harkness." Teresa finished, almost amused as his eyes blatantly wandered up her body. Under different circumstances, she'd be excited to see him, and meet him officially for the first time. But she knew this episode, and Rose's large Union Flag shirt only confirmed her guess. And it terrified her because, honestly, the child terrified her.

Jack meanwhile blinked and then raised a brow. "Well now, how do you know my name? I'm pretty sure we haven't met, I think I'd remember a beauty like you." Jack flirted and Teresa had to roll her eyes.

But she answered simply: "Time traveller. We don't always meet in the right order."

The handsome American lifted his other brow as he asked: "Oh? You're also a Time Agent?"

"I know Rose, don't I?" Teresa pointed out, not quite answering the question.

But Jack seemed satisfied as he nodded. He added: "But I still haven't learnt your name."

Teresa suppressed a laugh as Jack winked and prompted: "It seems rather unfair when you know mine."

"Mm, if you'd been listening, Rose did say it." Teresa replied lightly and Jack smiled.

"Terry…?" He trailed off suggestively and Teresa chuckled.

"Storm." Teresa told him, and he grinned.

"Mm, fierce name for such a sweet lady." He flirted and Teresa had to laugh, although she shook her head at his horribly corny lines. They were still standing there grinning when the door at the other end of the corridor opened.

Teresa glanced back and immediately tensed as Nine walked out. Rose grinned, brightening immediately, as Jack called enthusiastically: "Good evening."

He held out his hand to shake the Doctor's as the Time Lord walked down towards them. The Doctor spotted Teresa as well and he looked surprised, but Teresa was glad to see he didn't look like he hated her anymore.

Jack added as the Doctor shook his hand: "Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over.

Rose chimed in quickly: "He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." She said meaningfully and the Doctor immediately understood.

He nodded sternly, pretending as though he saw it as an unfortunate consequence and making Rose and Teresa bite back smiles. Jack didn't seem to notice as he added cheerfully to the Doctor: "And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock."

He patted the Doctor's shoulder and strode off towards the ward the Doctor had just come out from, missing the Doctor's expression. Teresa suppressed a laugh as the Doctor asked Rose incredulously: "Mr. Spock?"

Rose retorted pointedly: "What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of 'Doctor? Doctor who?'?"

Teresa snorted, and the Doctor frowned at her, before he answered Rose: "Nine centuries in, I'm coping."

Teresa let slip a laugh at that, making Rose grin at her and the Doctor frown even more.

"Sorry." Teresa muttered, though she grinned back at Rose, and he rolled his eyes.

He added to Rose: "Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll."

"Good thing she didn't stroll then." Teresa commented.

Rose laughed, and linking arms with the other blonde, she walked off after Jack, saying lightly to the Doctor: "I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid."

"What?" The Doctor asked in disbelief as he followed the girls, and Teresa added: "Mm, and while wearing the Union Flag on your chest."

Rose grinned, but then it dropped as she remembered something.

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?" She asked Teresa and the Doctor.

Teresa's grin also dropped and she sighed. Rose glanced at her, but the girls carried on walking as the Doctor stopped in his tracks. Rose didn't notice, walking on, while Teresa glanced back as the Doctor repeated with a frown: "Chula?"

They walked into the ward to see Jack scanning the patients, all lying with the gas masks literally glued to their faces. _Well, somewhat literally._ Teresa acknowledged to herself. _Technically, the masks are the faces now._

The trio stood, Rose and the Doctor folding their arms while Teresa played with her hands anxiously.

"This just isn't possible." Jack muttered as he stood up after checking the readings on his scan. He began pacing around, asking skeptically: "How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor interrupted, and Jack turned back to him, asking: "What?"

Rose interjected: "He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless _we_ make him an offer."

She gestured at their group, and Teresa noticed Jack's nervousness as he returned to pacing the ward. The Doctor unfolded his arms and demanded: "What kind of warship?"

"Does it matter?" Jack demanded, turning back to the other man. "It's got nothing to do with this."

He gestured at the patients, and the Doctor snapped as he also pointed at the patients: "This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it."

He began to step up to Jack, his eyes narrowed as he repeated his question angrily: "What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance." Jack shouted finally in exasperation, at the same time Teresa said the same thing in a much quieter tone.

Jack glanced at her in surprise as the Doctor sent the briefest look at her over his shoulder. Teresa tensed, but she was surprised to see that the Doctor was looking more questioning, as he tended to be in his later regenerations, rather than the angry man she'd met. The Doctor turned back expectantly to Jack, who sighed.

He glanced at Teresa curiously once more before he said to the Doctor: "Look."

He popped up a hologram from his wrist device, showing the Doctor the ship. He explained: "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty."

He looked at the Doctor pointedly as he added firmly: "I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell."

Rose and Teresa walked over as well as told the Doctor impatiently: "I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way," he added randomly, "nice panels. Threw you the bait-"

"Bait?" Rose repeated incredulously, and Jack sighed.

He explained: "I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

He switched his hologram off, as Rose said slowly: "You said it was a war ship."

"They have ambulances in wars." Jack retorted, and Teresa sighed in explanation: "He's a con man."

Rose stared at her and then at Jack indignantly. Jack raised a brow at Teresa, and asked: "Have I conned you before, or well in my future and your past?"

"No. I just knew." Teresa replied vaguely.

He stared at her for a moment, and then he asked: "You're not Time Agents, are you?"

Rose answered snarkily: "Just a couple more freelancers."

"Oh." Jack groaned, and then he scoffed: "Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour." He gestured at all of them. "I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough," he pointed at Rose, "but U-Boat Captain?" He mocked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked offended, but glanced down sheepishly anyways at his outfit. Jack added: "And this one in her dressing gown?"

He nodded at Teresa, and then paused. "Not that I'm really complaining about the view." He added, and Teresa rolled her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest and raised her brows at Jack, and he quickly went on: "Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

Rose glanced around and she asked quietly: "What _is_ happening here, Doctor?"

Teresa also looked around uncomfortably as the Doctor explained bluntly: "Human DNA is being rewritten… by an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, and the Doctor answered thoughtfully: "I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why?"

He glanced at Teresa briefly as he wondered aloud: "What's the point?"

Teresa shifted uncomfortably, knowing she couldn't actually respond. The Doctor watched her for a moment before he turned away and began pacing a little in deep thought. Rose continued to look around, while Jack watched them curiously. He'd noticed the look the Doctor had given Teresa and the way she seemed both certain and uncertain as she glanced around the room.

He also hadn't missed the lack of surprise on the girl's face, even though she'd clearly never seen these people before from the way her face had paled when she saw the patients. She'd said she was a time traveller but he couldn't see any device and it was odd that she'd choose to arrive in her pajamas, clearly just having woken up.

They were all broken from their thoughts as all the patients in the room abruptly sat up and began to call: "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?"

The group all slowly backed away, forming a tight circle facing the patients, as Rose asked fearfully: "What's happening?"

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted, and Teresa grabbed his hand. He glanced at in surprise, but then she jerked him back and he realized she'd done the same for Rose. Seconds later, the patients all got to their feet and began to walk towards the group, all of them calling: "Mummy."

"Jack, get back." Teresa ordered, and he backed away with them as the Doctor added warningly: "Don't let them touch you."

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked, watching with wide, terrified eyes as she was backed against the wall while the patients kept coming closer and closer towards them.

"You're looking at it." The Doctor answered grimly. Rose's mouth fell open as Teresa pulled the other girl behind her, shielding her as the patients came closer. Jack and the Doctor stood before the girls, taking a protective stance even as Jack flinched away from the patients.

Teresa grit her teeth, terrified as the patients kept calling: "Mummy. Mummy."

"Doctor." She muttered in fear as the patients came so close they were almost within touching distance. "Mummy. Mummy."

The Doctor stepped forward as the patients came even closer, and Rose made a small sound of protest. Teresa shushed her as the Doctor said to the patients firmly: "Go to your room."

Rose and Jack stared at him in complete disbelief, and then their eyes widened incredulously as all the patients stopped moving.

"Go to your room." The Doctor repeated sternly. All the patients cocked their heads slightly, looking like a sad child. Rose and Jack exchanged looks, and Jack's eyes narrowed as he saw Teresa's unsurprised expression while the Doctor continued sharply: "I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross."

Jack turned back to look at the patients as the Doctor shouted angrily: "Go to your room!"

Jack and Rose looked in disbelief as all the patients slowly turned away, walking like dejected children as they headed for their beds. The Doctor also smiled incredulously, unable to believe it had worked, as the patients all lay down again without a word.

As Rose and Jack stared, the Doctor let out a sigh and he muttered: "I'm really glad that worked."

Jack stared at him open-mouthed, and then snorted as the Doctor added: "Those would have been terrible last words."

Teresa chuckled as Rose sighed in relief. The Doctor began to wander about the room again and Teresa moved to sit on the chair by the desk in the centre of the room. Jack took a seat beside her as Rose moved to examine one of the patients herself.

"So," Jack began to Teresa, "mind telling me how you seem to know what's coming?"

She glanced at him in surprise and he raised a brow at her.

"Because you knew his words would work," Jack gestured at the Doctor, "even though he didn't."

Teresa tensed, and Jack was satisfied to see the Doctor react in the same way.

"Ah, so there is something." Jack prompted, folding his arms expectantly.

"It's not something you need to be concerned about." The Doctor interrupted sharply, and Jack raised a brow.

"Oh, really." He challenged, and the Doctor replied sharply: "Yes, really."

Teresa chewed her lip as she glanced between the two. She knew this Doctor didn't like her foreknowledge, and he would certainly not appreciate her telling Jack something so dangerous. On the other hand, she knew Jack could be trusted and she also knew he would become a loyal friend. And from how the Face of Boe had greeted her, she suspected he was to become a good friend to her as well.

So she sighed, and she explained to Jack: "I have a… talent, I suppose you could say," the Doctor whirled on her angrily but she ignored him, "that lets me know part of the future."

"You have a gift for foreknowledge?" Jack asked in surprise, and Teresa corrected: "I wouldn't call it a gift, and it's only partial."

Jack frowned, digesting this information, while the Doctor demanded furiously: "Why are you telling him that? You careless-"

"Because I know him in the future, and I know I can trust him." Teresa snapped back at the Doctor, indignant that he'd call her careless.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to retaliate, probably with a few choice words, when Rose interjected sternly: "Don't you dare. You promised you'd learn to keep your temper and you'd better not be breaking it already."

The Doctor scowled at Rose, but he shut his mouth. Teresa beamed, pleased.

"You go, Rose." Teresa cheered, ignoring the Doctor as he leveled an annoyed glare at her.

Rose chuckled as she replied easily: "It was you who put him in his place, actually, so the credit should go to you."

"Really?" Teresa asked in surprise and Rose nodded, grinning.

Teresa shrugged as she replied easily: "Yes, well, he's listening to you now, isn't he?"

"Getting back to the point," Jack interrupted as Rose laughed and the Doctor sulked, "you said you can see the future? Do you know what caused this?"

Teresa shook her head, glancing at the patients mournfully as she answered: "I can't tell you. That's why I'd say it's more of a curse than a gift- I know most of what will happen but if I tell you, I alter the timeline and it could get far more dangerous very quickly."

"Ah." Jack answered, seeing her point. "Best not then."

"Best not." Teresa agreed, grinning at him. She glanced at him curiously and pointed out: "You're taking this much better than I thought you would. The whole 'not-telling-you-what-happens' thing I mean."

He laughed at that and he explained: "Well, I travel in time myself, so I know what it's like to have some foreknowledge and not be able to do anything."

"Mm, now that's a real man. Very understanding and _respectful_." Rose chimed in, glancing teasingly at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, turning his back on them and making the girls grin as Jack's lips curved upward.

"I'm guessing he wasn't so nice?" Jack asked and Teresa answered lightly: "Not even close."

Jack snorted and lifted his boots onto the desk, making himself comfortable. Rose went back to examining the patients and Teresa began staring blankly into space, recalling the last time she'd seen Nine and then Ten's comforting words right after. The Doctor glanced at Teresa uneasily, feeling a little guilty. Technically, he'd apologized but he hadn't actually apologized to this Teresa yet.

Rose suddenly piped up, asking the question that had been on her mind since earlier: "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

Her question brought them all back to the present dilemma, and the mood in the ward darkened once more. Jack sighed as he explained: "They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone."

The Doctor turned with a frown and he asked Jack the question that had been plaguing his mind: "How was your con supposed to work?"

"Simple enough, really." Jack answered with a shrug. "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price."

Rose stood up and walked back over towards them as Jack explained: "When he's put fifty percent up front, oops!" He lifted his hands mockingly. "A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had."

The Doctor's face was impassive as Jack finished: "I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah. Perfect." The Doctor muttered dryly and Teresa sighed.

Jack continued wryly: "The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day."

He chuckled, although it trailed off as the Doctor gave him a look. Jack glanced at Teresa, who was watching him sadly.

"Getting a hint of disapproval." Jack muttered, and the Doctor said severely: "Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did."

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack snapped back defensively, and Teresa sighed again.

"Doctor-" She began, but the Doctor cut in sharply: "Rose."

Teresa sighed again as the Doctor turned on his heels and walked off. Jack raised his brows, noting that the Doctor hadn't included Teresa. Rose looked over in surprise and she asked: "Are we getting out of here?"

"We're going upstairs." The Doctor answered shortly.

Jack bristled as he felt the Doctor's deliberate dismissal of both himself and Teresa, and he called after the Doctor angrily: "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one."

Rose glanced back uneasily as the Doctor paused by the door, and Jack said darkly: "I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

Teresa glanced at him, and Jack was disconcerted to see she had a look of something almost like pity in her eyes.

His attention was drawn back to the Doctor as the other man said flatly: "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

Jack frowned, and then glanced up as a siren began to sound overhead.

"What's that?" Rose asked in surprise, and Jack answered firmly: "The all clear."

"I wish." The Doctor snapped at the same time Teresa sighed. The Doctor strode out of the ward without another word, disappearing down the corridor.

Rose glanced back at Jack and Teresa, hesitating before following the Doctor. Jack and Teresa exchanged looks before Teresa nodded and she followed the other two, Jack right behind her. They hurried down the corridor, following Rose and puzzled when they couldn't see the Doctor anywhere.

"Mr. Spock?" Jack called, making Teresa snort, while Rose called: "Doctor?"

She and Jack hurried past a staircase, but Teresa stopped by the stairs. The girl looked up just as the Doctor peered down around the corner of the staircase and called: "Have you got a blaster?"

Rose and Jack skid to a stop, looking back towards the sound. Jack raised a brow when he saw Teresa already heading up the stairs, and he and Rose hurried back as Jack called back: "Sure."

Jack and Rose hurried up the stairs after Teresa, and the Doctor quickly led them to a locked steel door. The Doctor explained as they stopped before the door: "The night your space-junk landed," he looked at Jack pointedly, "someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose asked curiously, and the Doctor answered shortly: "Let's find out. Get it open."

He jerked a finger over his shoulder at the door as he looked at Jack, and the good Captain stepped forward, drawing his gun. As Jack readied his gun, Teresa heard Rose whisper to the Doctor: "What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?"

"Nothing." The Doctor replied easily, making Rose grin and Teresa roll her eyes. She smiled as Jack fired his gun at the lock, making the whole lock disappear and leaving a small square hole where the lock had been. The door swung open, and Jack held it open for the group, grinning smugly.

"Aw, Jack, thanks." Teresa chuckled and he winked at her.

The Doctor interjected as he looked at Jack's gun in surprise: "Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked, equally as surprised.

"Once." The Doctor answered shortly, and Teresa snorted. He glanced at her curiously as he took Jack's gun before he examined it.

Jack shrugged and explained: "Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

"Like he said, 'once'." Teresa commented lightly.

Jack paused, blinking at the implication, while the Doctor commented easily: "There's a banana grove there, now." He replaced Jack's gun in the other man's pocket as he added: "I like bananas. Bananas are good."

Teresa wrinkled her nose, but the Doctor had already gone ahead into the room. Teresa patted Jack's shoulder, advising mysteriously: "I'd keep an eye on that gun."

He blinked in confusion but she'd already walked in after the Doctor. Before Jack could react, Rose added as she glanced at the square gap in the door: "Nice blast pattern."

"Digital." Jack explained a little smugly, and Rose asked: "Squareness gun?"

"Yeah." Jack answered lightly, and Rose grinned.

"I like it." She told the Captain as she followed her friends inside. Jack grinned cheekily before he also walked in, bringing up the rear behind the others. His grin immediately fell as he saw what was inside, and the tension returned to the group as they all looked around.

They were in an observation room, filled with filing cabinets and rudimentary electronic equipment set up by a large observation window. The window separated their room from a cell on the other side, or rather had separated it.

The window was now smashed, the glass lying all over the messy electronics. Someone had broken through, forcing the observing scientists out and judging from the mess left behind, it had been a hasty retreat. Jack stopped by the doorway, where Rose had also paused. Teresa was standing closer to the Doctor, both staring into the observation cell.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked from his position by the broken window, and Jack commented: "Something got out of here."

"Yeah. And?" The Doctor prompted, and Jack continued: "Something powerful. Angry."

Teresa glanced at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. Jack raised a brow questioningly at her expression and he walked over as the Doctor repeated impassively: "Powerful and angry."

Jack stopped beside Teresa, staring into the cell with wide eyes as he saw what they had been looking at. The whole cell was filled with a child's crayon drawings of a woman, tens of them pinned to the walls and on the walls, and lying scattered all over the floor between toys and teddy bears. Even the one bed in the room was covered with the drawings.

Jack stepped into the room slowly, unable to believe his eyes, and he asked incredulously: "A child?"

Rose walked in behind Jack while Teresa stayed beside the Doctor. Jack murmured wryly: "I suppose this explains 'Mummy'."

"How could a child do this?" Rose demanded, but the Doctor didn't hear as he noted a tape recorder.

He played it, and they listened as a man asked: "Do you know where you are?"

"Are you my mummy?" A child's voice asked.

The man continued asking: "Are you aware of what's around you? Can you… see?"

"Are you my mummy?" The child's voice repeated.

Teresa closed her eyes, bowing her head as the man asked shakily: "What do you want? Do you know-"

"I want my mummy." The child replied, sounding agitated. "Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?" Teresa bit her lip, fighting both sorrow and fear as the boy asked over and over: "Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose interjected, pointing at the recording, and the Doctor answered quietly: "Me too."

"Mummy?" The recording asked, and Rose pointed out confusedly: "Always 'are you my mummy?'. Like he doesn't know."

"Mummy?" The child's voice asked, and Rose asked quietly: "Why doesn't he know?"

Neither the Doctor nor Teresa replied, the first because he couldn't and the latter because she wouldn't. Although, really, it could be the other way around. But either way, both stood in silence as the recording continued to call: "Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"


	40. The Doctor Dances

The Doctor had stridden into the child's room, and he began to pace it uneasily. Teresa quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone in the observation room with what would happen shortly. The recording kept calling: "Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Rose asked eventually, and the Doctor asked anxiously: "Can you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Jack demanded, and the Doctor answered, sounding strained: "Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?"

"Mummy?" The recording asked again, and the Doctor turned to his companions abruptly.

Seeing their blank looks, except for Teresa's, he muttered: "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"

Rose explained to Jack, annoyed: "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species."

"Rose, I'm thinking." The Doctor snapped.

"Mummy?" The recording asked, and Rose continued, ignoring the Doctor as she said to Jack: "He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."

The Doctor abruptly stopped, standing in front of the broken window as he spun to look at Rose. She cut off and looked at him, meeting his gaze expectantly. The Doctor explained: "There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please?" The child's voice asked, Teresa's blood chilled as the Doctor paused and she heard a strange ticking noise.

The Doctor continued: "Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"

"It was a med-ship." Jack argued, sounding exasperated at the Doctor's continual accusations. "It was harmless."

The Doctor retorted: "Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"Altered how?" Rose asked, and the child called: "I'm here!"

"It's afraid." The Doctor murmured. "Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do."

He chuckled a little bitterly, and he commented in a mix of amusement and fear: "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

He smiled grimly, almost manically.

"Doctor? Terry?" Rose asked, sounding terrified as she finally also heard the ticking noise.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" The boy asked, and Rose asked desperately: "What's that noise?"

"The end of the tape." Teresa said faintly.

Rose and Jack's eyes widened as the Doctor's smile dropped and he added grimly: "It ran out about thirty seconds ago."

They all listened to the clicking sound as the child called: "I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"

"I sent it to its room." The Doctor repeated. Rose shook her head, her mind uncomprehending even as her face paled as her body understood. The Doctor finished flatly: "This is its room."

He spun around, and spotted the little boy right before him, behind the observation desk. They all saw it now as the Doctor backed away a little, and the boy asked: "Are you my mummy?"

He cocked his head, examining Rose.

"Mummy?" He asked, before his head tilted back up, only to cock to the other side as he examined Teresa.

"Doctor?" Rose asked faintly, and Jack murmured with forced calm: "Okay," he reached into his jacket, "on my signal make for the door."

He sidled behind the Doctor, moving slowly towards the boy as the child called: "Mummy?"

"Now!" Jack shouted as he drew and pointed… a banana.

Teresa sighed as the Doctor grinned at the fruit, and the child asked: "Mummy?"

"I did tell you to watch it." Teresa pointed out to Jack as he stared at the fruit in his hand in disbelief. Before he could comment or retort, the Doctor drew Jack's gun and blasted it at the wall, making a large square-shaped hole in the wall.

"Go now!" The Doctor ordered. Jack pushed Rose and Teresa ahead, shielding them, and as they jumped through the hole, the Doctor shouted after them: "Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?!" Jack cried incredulously.

"Good source of potassium!" The Doctor replied as he jumped out behind them. They all stumbled a little, finding their balance, and Jack snapped: "Give me that!"

He snatched the sqaureness gun from the Doctor and pointed it at the hole as the child appeared behind them and called: "Mummy. I want my mummy."

Jack used his gun and the hole sealed itself again to form a whole wall.

"Digital rewind." Jack explained. He shot the Doctor a sarcastic smile as he added: "Nice switch."

Jack tossed the banana back at the Doctor, who caught it and said lightly: "It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

Jack asked in disbelief: "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

Rose smiled and Teresa chuckled a little, while the Doctor replied with a light shrug: "Bananas are good."

There was a low thud, and the wall cracked a little.

"Not so good." Teresa muttered as Rose cried in alarm: "Doctor!"

The wall cracked a little more as there was another thud, and the Doctor shouted quickly: "Come on!"

He ran around the corner and down the corridor, but skid to a quick stop as infected patients began pouring out from the opposite direction.

"Mummy." They called, and the group immediately turned on their heels, running back the way they'd come as the patients called: "Mummy. Mummy."

They ran back down a different corridor, Jack leading the way, but Teresa soon slammed into Jack as he skid to a stop. He threw out an arm to catch her from falling and backed them up as patients filed down the corridor before them. Teresa quickly tugged Jack back towards the Doctor, and they all backed against the wall, back where they'd started, just as the wall opposite them cracked some more.

Jack pointed his gun desperately at the wall as the Doctor muttered frantically: "It's keeping us here till it can get at us."

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked incredulously as he alternated pointing his gun at each group of approaching patients, and the Doctor replied impatiently: "It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay." Jack said firmly. "This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

The Doctor replied quickly as he dug into his pockets: "I've got a sonic, er…" he trailed off as he looked down at his small screwdriver, "Oh, never mind."

He stood back to back with Jack as each faced a group of patients, while the girls stood between them, glancing around desperately.

"What?" Jack demanded, and the Doctor said quickly as he lifted his sonic screwdriver: "It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

Jack demanded furiously: "Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" The Doctor replied, looking and sounding antsy.

Teresa face-palmed while Jack shouted at his wits end: "A sonic what?!"

"Screwdriver!" The Doctor shouted back at last, holding up the thing for Jack to see. Jack was so shocked, he actually turned to look, and then shot an incredulous look at the Doctor.

The child broke through the walls at that moment, calling: "Mummy?"

"Rose!" Teresa yelled, and Rose grabbed Jack's gun.

"Going down!" Both girls shouted as Rose pointed the gun at the floor and blasted it. They all fell through the square hole, landing heavily on the floor below. Jack moved quickly to cover the hole above them, and they all slumped in relief as soon as the calls for 'mummy' cut off and they were thrown into darkness.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked in concern, while Teresa asked Jack, placing a hand on the man's shoulder: "Jack? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He waved her concern away, while the Doctor replied to Rose sarcastically: "Could've used a warning."

"Oh, the gratitude." Rose muttered, and Teresa chuckled.

"Should've talked to Jack." Teresa suggested, and Rose replied easily: "Yeah, I should've."

This made the Doctor scowl and Teresa smiled again, but Jack didn't acknowledge the compliment. He had a more pressing matter on his mind.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" He demanded.

"I do." The Doctor retorted, making both girls roll their eyes.

"Lights." Rose muttered as she moved off, and Teresa glanced around the room they'd fallen into. She paled when she realized where they were.

Jack was saying: "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?"

"What, you've never been bored?" The Doctor asked, and Rose muttered in exasperation: "There's got to be a light switch."

"Um, Rose?" Teresa called in alarm, wanting to stop the other blonde girl, but the Doctor interrupted as he asked Jack loudly: "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

"Rose!" Teresa called in warning, cutting through the Doctor, but it was too late.

Rose found the light switch and flicked them on. Immediately, patients sat up in their beds and began to call: "Mummy. Mummy."

The rest of the group flinched, and the Doctor accused Teresa: "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Like you let me get a word in!" Teresa snapped back.

The Doctor paused, seeming surprised that she'd replied so defiantly, while Jack called: "Door."

He ran for the door, pointing his blaster, and the others quickly ran after him. Except nothing happened. Jack hit his blaster, trying over and over again to no avail as the patients came closer.

"Damn it!" Jack groaned.

The Doctor shoved him aside as the patients came closer, calling: "Mummy."

"It's the special features." Jack complained to the girls. "They really drain the battery."

"The battery?" Rose asked incredulously, just as the Doctor opened the door with his sonic. They quickly ran through, finding themselves in a storeroom, and the Doctor locked the door behind them as Rose added: "That's so lame!"

"I was going to send for another one," Jack replied defensively as he checked the only windows, "but somebody's got to blow up the factory."

He glared pointedly at the Doctor's back, and Rose replied, now nodding in understanding: "Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." The Doctor snapped, ignoring their comments as he strode into the room.

"The door?" Jack repeated angrily. "The wall didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's got to find us first!" The Doctor retorted. "Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

He paced the room, and Jack said sarcastically: "Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves."

Teresa snorted, while the Doctor said shortly: "Window."

He moved to examine said structure, but Jack crushed any hopes as he replied flatly: "Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories."

"And no other exits." Rose sighed as she glanced around the room.

Jack took a seat in one of the chairs as he mocked: "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

The Doctor glared at Jack, and then asked Rose scornfully: "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"

"Doctor." Rose chided.

Teresa took a seat in the corner, deciding it was probably best to keep herself out of the Doctor's sight, as Jack replied: "She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance."

Rose grinned, but it dropped quickly as the Doctor listed frantically: "Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

He asked rhetorically, but Rose glanced back and she told him: "Yeah. Jack just disappeared."

The Doctor turned to look, and saw that the chair Jack had previously been occupying was indeed empty. Teresa could practically see the steam coming off of him and she knew it had been a wise decision to hide from his view. Given his current temper, it didn't require any foresight to know he'd only vent his frustrations on her. She figured he'd care enough about Rose not to make that mistake with her.

And she was right. The Doctor grumbled under his breath, probably insulting Jack, but he quickly turned back to the windows without another word. Rose sighed, and glanced around for Teresa. Spotting the other blonde in the corner, she walked over and sat beside her friend. Teresa gave Rose a small smile, and Rose grinned back.

"We get out of this, don't we?" She asked, and Teresa nodded. Rose paused, and she asked curiously: "And Jack?"

"He's not a bad guy." Teresa promised.

Rose nodded, satisfied, as the Doctor gave up at the windows and sat down, sitting opposite the girls. He glanced briefly at Teresa before turning to stare into space thoughtfully, surprising the girl. She'd been fully expecting him to gripe at her for her foreknowledge, if nothing else, just for the sake of releasing some frustration. Clearly, Rose's more compassionate influence was already showing.

Rose glanced at the Doctor briefly, and then she began: "Okay, but he's vanished into thin air."

She paused, and then added thoughtfully: "Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?"

Teresa suppressed a smile as the Doctor looked over and said flatly: "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

Rose looked at him in surprise, and she said quickly: "I mean…" She gestured at him sheepishly before finishing: "Men."

Teresa snorted, trying not to laugh, and the Doctor gave her a dirty look as he said to Rose sarcastically: "Okay, thanks, that really helped."

"Just wait for it." Teresa told them, and both of them looked at her curiously, before sitting up straight as the radio beside them crackled.

"Terry?" Jack called. "Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me?"

"Why'd he call you first, he met me first." Rose complained. Teresa laughed while the Doctor quickly got to his feet and strode to the radio as it crackled again.

Jack answered Rose: "Because she's beautiful and she trusts me. Lovely combination."

Rose laughed as Teresa made a face, while the Doctor fiddled with the dials to get a clearer signal as Jack continued: "I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you."

"Told you." Teresa said smugly, while the Doctor lifted the dead radio wires questioningly.

Jack continued: "I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked in surprise, and Jack explained: "Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now there's a coincidence." The Doctor said dryly.

Teresa sighed, partly in exasperation and partly in admittance, while Jack asked confusedly: "What is?"

"The child can Om-Com, too." The Doctor replied flatly, and Rose asked with wide eyes: "He can?"

The Doctor nodded, and he explained: "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone."

"What," Rose asked skeptically, "you mean the child can phone us?"

"No, worse." Teresa sighed, just as the boy called over the radio: "And I can hear you."

Rose reared back from the radio instinctively, staring at it with wide eyes as the boy called in a singsong voice: "Coming to find you. Coming to find you."

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked, and the Doctor replied grimly: "Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal." Jack told them firmly. "Least I can do."

"Thanks, Jack." Teresa whispered, as the child called: "Coming to find you, mummy."

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked, and 'Moonlight Serenade' began to play over the radio. Teresa grinned a little while the Doctor looked at Rose, puzzled.

Rose caught his look and she explained sheepishly: "Our song."

The Doctor nodded, looking a little awkward as Rose shifted uncomfortably on her feet. He fiddled with his screwdriver as Rose glanced around the room, avoiding his eyes. Teresa smiled a little, refraining from rolling her eyes at their awkwardness.

It would take a little while for them to admit it, but she knew their feelings were there. Maybe she could help move it along a little. Later though, when they weren't running from danger or trapped in a locked room… again.

The Doctor, unable to stand just sitting around, returned to the window. He examined the bars and began to sonic them as Rose moved to sit in the chair Jack had vacated, moving away from Teresa's amused looks. After a while of bored silence, Rose asked the Doctor: "What you doing?"

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars." The Doctor explained, not even looking over.

"It won't work." Teresa murmured absently from where she was drawing patterns on the wall with her finger, so she didn't catch his annoyed glance her way.

Rose interjected, scoffing: "You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life." The Doctor replied shortly, and Rose asked, sounding genuinely curious: "Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" The Doctor retorted as he continued to sonic the bars, and Rose replied easily: "Well, Terry trusts him for one."

Teresa smiled while the Doctor made a derisive noise in his throat. Rose ignored him as she went on: "Then, he saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with… flossing."

She waited for a reaction, but other than Teresa's smile, there was none. Rose sighed a little, and she admitted to the Doctor: "I trust him because he's like you." She paused, and then added: "Except with dating and dancing."

Teresa suppressed a chuckle, opting instead to move further into her corner to give the other two privacy as the Doctor gave Rose an odd look before he turned back to the bars. Rose caught his expression, and she asked: "What?"

"You just assume I'm…" The Doctor trailed off, and Rose challenged: "What?"

"You just assume that I don't… dance." The Doctor commented, sounding a little insulted and a little hurt. He also said the word 'dance' like it was some swear word, making Teresa almost smile as she remembered the first night she'd met him, when he'd danced his way around the French monarchs and nobility.

Rose meanwhile asked the Doctor teasingly: "What, are you telling me you do dance?"

"Nine hundred years old, me." The Doctor answered, not looking back. "I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

"You?" Rose asked with a small laugh, and the Doctor challenged: "Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" Rose teased, and the Doctor replied lightly: "Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."

 _He wasn't kidding… although it would be in his future._ Teresa thought amusedly. She refrained from commenting aloud as she sat back, waiting. Rose stood up and turned up the volume on the radio, making the Doctor pause. He pretended not to notice, but his shoulders hand tensed slightly as Rose sashayed her way over to him.

"You've got the moves?" She asked, lifting a hand to the Doctor. He glanced at her as she challenged: "Show me your moves."

Teresa suppressed a grin as the Doctor excused rather lamely: "Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete."

"Jack'll be back." Rose answered dismissively. "He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances."

She teased, and Teresa bit back her smile as the Doctor pocketed his sonic and walked slowly back down to Rose. The Doctor grabbed the Rose's hands, and Teresa's grin disappeared, and she almost groaned. She'd forgotten this part.

The Doctor glanced at Rose's hands and then he asked confusedly: "Barrage balloon?"

"What?" Rose asked, just as confused, and the Doctor elaborated: "You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Oh, yeah." Rose chuckled as she realized what he was saying. He kept checking her hands as Rose explained: "About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest."

The Doctor looked down at her, and he said in a mix of incredulity and amusement: "I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

He looked back at her hands, and Rose mocked: "Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes."

"Hanging from a rope," the Doctor interrupted refusing to be swayed from the topic, "thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise."

Rose blinked and she replied sounding a little confused: "Yeah, I know."

She removed her hands and she added lightly: "Captain Jack fixed me up."

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" The Doctor asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Teresa smiled in her corner, while Rose pretended to think about it as she replied: "Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain."

"He's not really a Captain, Rose." The Doctor replied, but his face was softer and there was a light teasing tone. Teresa could see the glimpse of the flirt he'd become in his next regeneration (and the one after that, now that she thought about) and Rose could clearly see it too.

She asked softly, flirting slightly: "Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy."

The Doctor raised his brows as Rose took his hands again and pulled him into a starting position, saying teasingly: "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."

She began to sway, and Teresa smiled softly as she watched them move slowly to the music. The Doctor replied quietly, bordering on flirtatiously: "If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah?" Rose asked. "Shame I missed that." She teased, and Teresa bit back a laugh.

They'd been so absorbed in each other, they hadn't even noticed the change in their environment. Unfortunately, Jack ruined the moment as he commented: "Actually, I quit."

The Doctor and Rose looked around Jack's ship in surprise as Jack continued lightly: "Nobody takes my frock."

The dancing couple broke away in embarrassment as Jack commented: "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet."

He grinned as Rose gave him a dirty look while the Doctor pointedly looked away.

"Although not so sweet for forgetting the lovely lady. Shame on you, Doctor, for letting such a beautiful woman sit alone." Jack teased as he gestured at Teresa.

Both Rose and the Doctor blinked, and looked slightly guilty, but Teresa laughed as she teased: "Aw, but Jack, I was pining away for you. It was you who truly forgot me."

Jack laughed boisterously at that, and Teresa grinned back at him as she moved to join him in the cockpit at last, now that Rose and the Doctor were no longer looking at each other, moony-eyed.

"My apologies." Jack said graciously as she settled beside him, and she replied with a posh accent: "No need, good sir."

He chuckled as Rose smiled, while the Doctor raised a brow. Teresa stuck her tongue out at him, grinning in amusement as he rolled his eyes at her, while Jack continued, returning to the subject at hand: "Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

The Doctor asked scornfully: "You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do." Jack replied with a smirk. Teresa laughed as Jack mused: "She was gorgeous."

Rose also smiled, and Jack added to them: "Like I told her, be back in five minutes."

He ducked down again to get to the controls under the cockpit. Teresa watched him work while the Doctor glanced around and he said suddenly: "This is a Chula ship."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "just like that medical transporter." He popped his head back up as he added: "Only this one is dangerous."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and a golden glow covered his hand as small glowing particles appeared, floating around his hand. Teresa sighed, while Rose said in surprise: "They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them, er."

"Nanobots? Nanogenes." The Doctor prompted, and Rose agreed: "Nanogenes, yeah."

"Sub-atomic robots." The Doctor murmured. He flexed his hands as he explained: "There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulkhead's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws."

He waved his hand, sending the nanogenes away, and he ordered Jack: "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"You could say please." Teresa retorted.

"And you could tell us what's going on, but you don't, do you?" The Doctor pointed out.

Teresa blinked uncertainly, wondering if he was trying to be callous. The last time he'd said something to this effect he'd been boiling over with anger, but now he said it almost… like he was teasing her.

Meanwhile Jack grinned at Teresa in thanks, before saying to the Doctor: "As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were… doing."

He gestured at the pair vaguely, making Teresa suppress a smile. The Doctor replied loftily: "We were talking about dancing."

"It didn't look like talking." Jack commented dryly, and Teresa laughed when Rose added: "It didn't feel like dancing."

The Doctor looked at Rose in disbelief, and then at Teresa. She tried to stifle her laughter, but when he gave her a look of mock-hurt, she cracked up again. He frowned, looking actually annoyed at her reaction, and making Rose join in laughing with her friend as Teresa started crying from laughing too hard.

Jack also smiled, but he turned back to his controls, getting them ready to set off. The Doctor moved off to sit on one side of the ship, just as Rose and Teresa calmed down. The girls shared grins as the Doctor sulked in the corner, before Rose turned to Jack.

"So, you used to be a Time Agent," she asked curiously, "now you're trying to con them?"

Jack glanced at her and then answered as he flipped some controls: "If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money."

"For what?" Rose asked, surprised and Teresa murmured: "Something far more valuable."

Jack looked at her pensively for a moment, but she didn't notice as her eyes unfocused and she seemed to fall into thought as well. Jack explained to Rose: "Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back." He added dryly.

"They stole your memories?" Rose asked skeptically, and Jack nodded.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did." He nodded at the Doctor as he added wryly: "Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to."

"I trust you." Teresa answered, and Jack turned to her in surprise to see her eyes were focused again and looking straight at him. He stared into the clear grey eyes, which held such depth but also such innocence, and he sighed.

"You might be wrong to." Jack said quietly.

He was surprised when Teresa answered softly but confidently: "I'm not."

She turned to stare out the windshield, losing herself in her thoughts again while Jack examined her for a moment. Rose also watched, noting how thoughtful Teresa looked- she only really looked that way when she knew something about the future that was bittersweet, and Rose wondered what was lying in store for Jack.

The Doctor also noted the same thing, and it made him frown uncomfortably. He didn't trust Jack, nor did he really like the man, but he couldn't dislike the man now that he knew from Teresa's expression that there was something sad about Jack. Although whether it was something from his future or the past he'd forgotten, the Doctor really couldn't say.

The Doctor suddenly blinked as he realized he didn't mind not knowing that. He usually hated not knowing something, and he was somewhat disconcerted when he realized he no longer minded not knowing something Teresa knew. That was a change, and he wasn't quite yet sure if it was a good thing. Things were different now though, ever since he'd seen her during-

They were all broken from their respective thoughts as Jack's console beeped.

"Okay," Jack said as he quickly punched in the coordinates, "we're good to go. Crash site?"

He looked over at the Doctor wryly as he clicked the controls and they took off as Teresa turned to face the front, preparing herself grimly for what was to come.


	41. The Doctor Dances 2

The four walked towards the site, finding it heavily guarded behind wired fences and gates. Jack pointed it out, murmuring to the others: "There it is."

Teresa's face was drawn and her face set even though it paled slightly as she looked towards the guards. Jack also noted the guard, and he said in pleasant surprise: "Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important."

"We've got to get past him." The Doctor murmured, and Rose asked lightly: "Are the words 'distract the guard' heading in my general direction?"

Teresa suppressed a grin as Jack commented: "I don't think that'd be such a good idea."

The Doctor and Rose looked at him, the Doctor with surprise and Rose with a mix of skepticism and insult.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Rose said confidently.

Teresa chuckled quietly, and Rose threw her a slightly hurt look, which disappeared as Jack said lightly: "I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me," he looked at Rose, "you're not his type. I'll distract him."

Rose's mouth fell open as Jack began to walk off, calling back: "Don't wait up."

Teresa laughed at Rose's expression, and the other girl turned her wide eyes on her friend and the Doctor. The Doctor chuckled: " Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

Teresa snorted again, while Rose asked incredulously: "How flexible?"

"Well, by his time," the Doctor answered, "you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."

"Meaning?" Rose asked and Teresa laughed again as the Doctor hinted: "So many species, so little time."

"What, that's what we do when we get out there?" Rose asked in complete disbelief. "That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and-"

"Dance." The Doctor and Teresa said at the same time.

They looked at each other, the Doctor in surprise and Teresa mildly, before they both chuckled. Rose joined in, and the three were all chortling quietly while Jack reached his friend at the gates. But their smiles faded as they saw Algy fall to his knees, retching a little before suddenly sprouting the gasmask on his face.

"Stay back!" The Doctor shouted as he ran forwards.

Teresa was already running towards Jack, and the Doctor and Rose followed quickly. Jack was yelling at the other guards: "You men, stay away!"

Teresa stopped by Jack, staring down worriedly at Algy as the Doctor bent down to examine the soldier.

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating." The Doctor muttered.

The air raid sirens began blaring in the distance as they stood there, and Rose asked the Doctor anxiously: "What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing." He and Teresa replied grimly.

Jack meanwhile was glancing up at the skies and he sighed: "Ah, here they come again."

Teresa sighed as well as the sirens continued wailing and Rose muttered: "All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" She asked Jack.

Jack nodded, and Rose half-sighed, half-whimpered but the Doctor interjected: "Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left."

"For what?" Jack demanded, and the Doctor replied flatly: "Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" He asked randomly.

They all paused, and sure enough from inside the bombsite compound, they could hear a young woman's voice as she sang: "Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops."

They ran towards the sound, the Doctor leading the way. Teresa's heart clenched for poor Nancy inside as she sang tremulously: "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all."

The Doctor poked his head inside a shed and Nancy's voice cut off.

"She needs to keep singing!" Teresa hissed in alarm, and the Doctor motioned to Nancy.

"Rock-a-bye baby," Nancy began to sing again and the Doctor crept inside, "on the tree tops."

Teresa peered inside anxiously as Jack and Rose also looked, spotting Nancy handcuffed to a table with a sleeping guard, whose face was also a gasmask.

"When the wind blows the cradle will rock." Nancy sang and the Doctor soniced Nancy's handcuff, releasing the young woman.

He quickly ushered her out, and Jack pulled Rose and Teresa out with him. They ran towards the crash site, the Doctor and Jack peeling off the coverings on the ambulance.

Jack said defiantly: "You see? Just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked incredulously as she stood beside Rose and Teresa.

Teresa just nodded as Rose said hurriedly: "It's hard to explain. It's from another world."

The Doctor and Jack were examining the ambulance and Jack muttered: "They've been trying to get in."

"Of course they have." The Doctor snapped. Jack ignored him as he began to key into the keypad. The Doctor continued derisively: "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon."

As Jack pressed in the final buttons, the Doctor sighed and demanded: "What're you doing?"

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." Jack retorted. He pressed another button and there was a loud bang as the whole thing sparked.

They all flinched away, except the Doctor who leaned in as an alarm began ringing and red lights flashed on the ambulance.

"Didn't happen last time." Jack muttered, and the Doctor retorted: "It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols."

"Doctor, Terry, what is that?" Rose demanded, pointing at the alarm.

"Not good." Teresa answered her. Before Rose could ask, they heard banging from the shed they'd rescued Nancy from, and her question was answered. A faint commotion also began from inside the hospital where the little boy had been held earlier, and Teresa called sharply: "Doctor?"

"Captain, secure those gates!" The Doctor ordered.

Jack looked at him incredulously, demanding: "Why?"

"Just do it!" The Doctor and Teresa cried, the Doctor angrily and Teresa urgently. Jack glanced at the blonde girl before pursing his lips but he ran off to do as he was told.

The Doctor also threw a look at Teresa before whirling on Nancy and asking: "Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire." Nancy explained, and the Doctor ordered: "Show Rose."

He tossed his companion his sonic as he added: "Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D."

"What?" Rose asked, and Teresa explained quickly: "Reattaches barbed wire. Go, quickly!"

Rose and Nancy ran off as Teresa joined the Doctor. He glanced at her, asking urgently: "Tell me something? Anything?"

"Hint: Nancy's the key." Teresa told him hurriedly, as she began to punch into the keypad.

"What?" He asked in a mix of confusion and fury, and Teresa snapped, starting to feel the stress: "Doctor, I can't say more. Trust me, you'll figure it out."

They heard a bang, and glanced over to see the infected patients wandering slowly out of the hospital and towards the crash site.

"Now, come on." Teresa said urgently as she successfully opened the ambulance for him to look at. The Doctor glanced at her but didn't say any more, silently turning to examine the ship.

His jaw set, and Teresa knew he'd confirmed his theory that had formed when he'd seen the nanogenes on Jack's chula ship. Jack joined them, having completed his job, and the Doctor whirled on him furiously.

"You-!" He began, but Teresa interjected, half-warning half-scolding: "Doctor!"

Jack raised a brow at the Doctor's angry expression as the Doctor ignored Teresa, as this regeneration tended to do when he was angry, and said to Jack furiously: "You complete, utter buffoon! I was right, human DNA, being rewritten by an idiot."

"It's empty. Look at it." Jack snarled back, offended.

He gestured at the ambulance and Teresa urged the Doctor, her voice sharper: "Doctor, calm down. He didn't mean to, and you know it. You're not helping by insulting him."

The Doctor glared at her, but he folded his arms and fumed silently as Rose and Nancy rejoined them.

"Why do you keep blaming me?" Jack demanded, and the Doctor's eyes narrowed as he snapped: "Because it is your fault."

Teresa interrupted gently, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder as she said softly: "Jack, I know you didn't mean harm but I'm sorry- the ship wasn't empty."

"What do you mean? It's empty, look at it." Jack pointed out, and Teresa shook her head as the Doctor retorted: "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops?"

Jack's eyes narrowed, but Teresa could see his brain whirring as he tried to think what he'd done wrong. The Doctor prompted impatiently: "Rose?"

Rose looked over in alarm, and she said uncertainly: "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." The Doctor countered as he held up his hand, and Rose suddenly understood.

"Nanogenes!" She cried in realization, and Jack's face paled.

Teresa patted him in both sympathy and sorrow as the Doctor said scornfully: "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh, God." Jack breathed, and the Doctor scoffed: "Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask."

Nancy's face blanched and Teresa winced at his insensitivity. The others didn't notice as Rose asked in disbelief: "And they brought him back to life? They can do that?"

"What's life?" The Doctor countered. "Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though."

He looked at Jack, or rather glared, as he continued: "These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left."

The others stared at him in mute horror as the Doctor said angrily: "But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done."

He glared at Teresa and then Jack as he snarled: "Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest."

Jack was almost shaking from the horrifying realization, and Teresa placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

The Doctor just continued furiously: "And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"Doctor." Teresa chided quietly as Nancy also went on the verge of tears at his words, while Jack snapped at last: "I didn't know."

The Doctor glared at Teresa but her eyes had skirted to Nancy. He followed her look, glancing at the young brunette's tearful expression. His jaw set in anger, but he turned without another word to examine the ambulance some more. Rose watched him sadly as Nancy turned away to look out at the gates and Jack walked away angrily, pacing on one side of the compound. Teresa leaned down to help the Doctor quietly. He gave her a hard glare but otherwise didn't show any other reaction.

Nancy suddenly called in fear: "Rose!"

Teresa turned sharply to see the patients were now right by the gates, calling: "Mummy. Mummy."

Rose gasped to Teresa and the Doctor as she looked at the beeping ambulance: "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?"

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." The Doctor agreed grimly, and Jack came back to join them as Rose whispered anxiously: "But the gas mask people aren't troops."

"They are now." Teresa said quietly.

The Doctor agreed: "This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you."

He continued to sonic the ambulance hopefully, but it wasn't making any difference. Rose realized: "That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes." The Doctor said grimly as he gave up on the ambulance. He looked on at the approaching gasmask people as he said wryly: "All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

They looked around to see they were surrounded, all the infected people lining the wire fence as they called: "Mummy."

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked, puzzled, as they watched the gasmask people just stand there calling.

"Good little soldiers," the Doctor answered bitterly, "waiting for their commander."

"The child?" Jack asked incredulously and Nancy turned to him.

"Jamie." She told him firmly, and Jack looked at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked and Nancy told him, her eyes filling with tears: "Not 'the child'. Jamie."

The Doctor watched her curiously, remembering Teresa's words from earlier, when Rose interjected, looking up at the sky worriedly: "So how long until the bomb falls?"

"Any second." Jack answered tensely.

The Doctor taunted bitingly: "What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?"

Jack glared at the Doctor, but the Doctor just walked forwards, looking out towards the gate. Nancy beseeched as he stood beside her: "He's just a little boy."

"I know." The Doctor answered, his tone still hard but his face was more understanding now.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Nancy said tearfully, her hands curling into tight fists.

"I know." The Doctor repeated. His tone softened now as he murmured: "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what're we going to do?" Rose demanded, and the Doctor paused.

He glanced towards Teresa as he admitted: "I don't know."

The girl turned her grey eyes to him, and then they flitted to Nancy. The Doctor frowned at her, not understanding her silent message, but became distracted as Nancy sobbed: "It's my fault."

"No." The Doctor replied absently, trying to understand as Teresa pinned him with her piercing gaze once more. What he wouldn't give to be able to read what was going through her mind right now, behind those clear yet stormy grey eyes.

"It is." Nancy sobbed again. "It's all my fault."

She was crying now, and the Doctor said to her gently: "How can it be your-"

He broke off as the infected people all called again: "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

They all looked around and Rose reached out to clutch Teresa's hand, frightened. Teresa held her hand, rubbing soothing circles as the Doctor turned slowly back to Nancy.

"Nancy, what age are you?" He asked, suddenly understanding Teresa's hint. "Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?" He questioned.

A bomb exploded just a few hundred meters away. Rose clutched onto Teresa's arm as Jack said urgently: "Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds."

"You can teleport us out." Rose suggested, slowly starting to panic.

Teresa shook her head as Jack answered grimly: "Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols."

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." The Doctor told him quietly, but his blue eyes never left Nancy as the girl sobbed before him.

"Jack." Rose begged.

She was starting to shake in fear, and he glanced at her. The man's eyes slid over to meet Teresa's, and the blonde girl simply nodded in understanding before Jack vanished.

Rose stared in disbelief, but Teresa wrapped a comforting arm around her as the Doctor asked Nancy: "How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway."

Nancy sobbed, unable to lift her head.

"He's not your brother, is he?" The Doctor asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Nancy shook her head, still crying, and the Doctor murmured softly: "A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

Rose's eyes also filled with tears, understanding the situation, but she jumped as the gates were thrown open to reveal little Jamie, standing there in his gas mask. Rose flinched and Teresa hugged her tight as Jamie asked: "Are you my mummy?"

Nancy cried and the Doctor said firmly: "He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop."

"Mummy?" Jamie asked as he walked forward slowly, and the Doctor told Nancy gently: "Tell him."

Nancy sobbed, unable to move. Jamie was slowly coming closer, but the Doctor never moved his eyes from the crying girl before him as he said softly but firmly: "Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him."

Nancy stared at him, and then at Jamie.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked, and Nancy turned to face him.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked again as he stepped forward, and the Doctor gently pushed Nancy forward. Rose was crying slightly beside Teresa, the fear and sorrow making her emotions run wild.

Nancy slowly approached Jamie as the child asked again: "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes." Nancy breathed. She held back more tears as she walked slowly, unsteadily towards Jamie.

"Yes, I am your mummy." She sobbed.

The bombs were slowly getting closer as the child asked: "Mummy?"

"I'm here." Nancy whispered as she stopped, staring down at Jamie sadly.

Teresa led Rose slightly forward, moving to stand beside the Doctor as Jamie asked again: "Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here." Nancy sobbed as she knelt before the child, but Jamie repeated: "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes." Nancy cried brokenly.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked again, and the Doctor realized: "He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left."

Rose glanced at the Doctor and then reached forward to take his hand as well. He clutched her hand as she clutched Teresa's and the three watched as Nancy said tearfully but determinedly: "I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry."

She hugged her child as she breathed: "I am so, so sorry."

Jamie hugged her back, and the two were suddenly surrounded by a soft golden glow. Teresa smiled and the Doctor's eyes widened in surprise as Rose asked in alarm: "What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should-"

"Shush!" The Doctor hushed her. He was unable to tear his eyes off the scene before him, and he began to beg softly: "Come on, please."

Rose backed off a little, not understanding. Teresa squeezed her hand as the Doctor murmured: "Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?" Rose asked, wondering why Teresa looked so happy and the Doctor so amazed.

"See?" The Doctor asked, reaching over to hold Rose's shoulder. He pointed at the golden cloud around the mother and child and he explained: "Recognising the same DNA."

They watched as Jamie let go of Nancy suddenly, making the girl fall to the ground. The Doctor hurried forward, Rose following, as the child stood there uncertainly, and he murmured desperately: "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one."

He slowly reached forward towards the gas mask on Jamie's face, and lifted the mask free. Rose and Nancy's eyes widened in shock as the Doctor's face broke into a delighted smile. Teresa stood behind, smiling softly as Nancy gasped and Rose laughed while the Doctor cheered: "Ha-ha! Welcome back!"

He lifted the boy into the air, and Jamie smiled, dazed and confused, as the Doctor crowed: "Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it."

He hugged the child, and Nancy asked in a mix of shock and delight: "What happened?"

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA." The Doctor explained happily. "They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha!" He placed the boy back down as he crowed: "Mother knows best!"

"Oh, Jamie." Nancy breathed happily as she hugged her son joyfully. The moment was broken as a particularly loud whistle followed by the familiar explosion wracked nearby.

"Doctor, that bomb." Rose said, frightened, but the Doctor grinned.

"Taken care of it." He answered smugly, and Rose asked in confusion: "How?"

"Psychology." He answered as he glanced back at Teresa. The girl smiled wryly as a whistling sound began right above their heads, the bomb coming right for them. Rose flinched, but at that moment, Jack's spaceship came flying in and caught the bomb in Jack's light beam, stopping the bomb right above the group.

Teresa smiled up at Jack as he sat on the bomb in the beam, and he called: "Terry! Doctor!"

"Jack!" Teresa called happily, and the Doctor added cheerfully: "Good lad!"

Rose beamed, half amused and still mostly incredulous. Jack called to them: "The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan." The Doctor answered easily. "Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely if you can?"

"Terry?" Jack called, and she blinked in surprise. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Yes?" She called, and he smiled at her.

"Goodbye." Jack called.

He disappeared, making Teresa blink in shock. He was supposed to say that to Rose. Before any of them could say anything, Jack reappeared and he called: "By the way, Rose, love the t-shirt."

Rose blinked and then grinned sheepishly as Jack winked at her before he was gone again. The ship sped away, and Teresa watched it disappear before her eyes moved to the Doctor. He was glowing as the nanogenes surrounded him, and Teresa smiled.

Rose also noticed and she asked curiously: "What are you doing?"

"Software patch." The Doctor answered. "Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves."

He flung out his hands and the nanogenes flew out towards the infected people. They all collapsed to their knees, before slowly and almost dazedly removing the gasmasks as they all looked on in awe.

"Everybody lives, Rose." The Doctor cried. "Just this once, everybody lives!"

He ran forward towards one of the elderly doctors as Rose and Teresa laughed and hugged each other delightedly. Teresa glanced over Rose's shoulder at the Doctor as he conversed briefly with the elderly gentleman, smiling softly as Rose cheered in her ear.

They broke apart as the Doctor ran back to them and the ambulance. He climbed up onto it, and then called off to the now-cured people: "Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!"

Everyone wandered off, Nancy and Jamie walking off as well, and the Doctor murmured as he bent down over the ambulance: "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line." Rose retorted, and Teresa laughed while the Doctor grinned. They all smiled goofily at each other, delighted by how the day had gone. The Doctor pressed the button on the ambulance and as soon as it was set, he took off for the Tardis again.

The girls followed, laughing and nudging each other happily. The Doctor crowed as he walked into the Tardis: "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to."

Rose and Teresa beamed at him as he strutted around the Tardis console, listing off: "Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"Look at you," Rose laughed, "beaming away like you're Father Christmas."

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" The Doctor countered, and Rose blinked in surprise.

"What?" She gaped, and Teresa patted her friend.

"Don't believe him." She told Rose, and the Doctor scoffed teasingly: "What makes you so confident I'm not?"

"Because I know about Jeff." Teresa countered. The Doctor conceded, surprising Teresa at his easy acceptance when he usually glowered.

She watched bemusedly as he cried happily: "And everybody lives, Rose! Terry! Everybody lives!"

Teresa chuckled, again surprised that he included her- must be about the time he started being nicer- as he turned and dinged something on his console as he said happily: "I need more days like this."

"Doctor." Rose said slowly as she thought of something.

He continued cheerfully: "Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire."

"What about Jack?" Rose asked. The Doctor paused at that, avoiding her gaze as she questioned: "Why'd he say goodbye to Terry?"

Rose glanced between her friends, and Teresa raised her brows at the Doctor as he turned away from Rose.

 _'Him and his dramatics.'_ Teresa thought fondly.

* * *

 _'Although Jack could give him a run for his money on the dramatics.'_ Teresa thought wryly as she heard the end of Jack's speech to his spaceship computer…which isn't something you get to say every day.

Teresa switched on 'Moonlight Serenade' and sat on the captain's chair by the console, watching Rose and the Doctor with amusement. Rose was trying, and failing, to teach the Doctor how to dance in the middle of the console room, and she called to Jack over the Doctor's shoulder: "Well, hurry up then!"

Jack stared at them for a beat from through the Tardis doors, which had connected to his spaceship, before he ran inside. He froze, staring around the Tardis as Rose said to the Doctor: "Okay. And right and turn."

Teresa almost laughed at how awkward the pair were as they danced, while Jack stood, his mouth agape, as he stared at the Tardis in awe. Rose murmured to the Doctor: "Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson." She almost bemoaned.

Teresa did laugh as the Doctor grumbled: "I'm sure I used to know this stuff."

"Oh, you did." Teresa chortled. He mock-glared, but grinned as she laughed at him.

The Doctor added as he walked over to the console: "Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught."

Jack did as the Doctor said, still silent in awe, and the girls grinned at him as the Doctor started the engines.

"Welcome to the Tardis." The Doctor announced, and Jack commented at last: "Much bigger on the inside."

"You'd better be." The Doctor countered, and Teresa giggled again, while Rose said to Jack lightly: "I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in."

She took Jack's hand, and Teresa rolled her eyes. _3, 2, 1…_

"Rose!" The Doctor called suddenly. "I've just remembered!"

"What?" Rose asked, looking at him. The Doctor switched the music from the waltz to a swing: 'In the Mood'.

He began to click his fingers and swung his hips as he crowed: "I can dance! I can dance!"

Teresa burst out laughing, while Rose said in a mix of amusement and sheepishness: "Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would, Rose." The Doctor replied. "I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" He hinted.

Jack cleared his throat, rolling his eyes, and Teresa hopped up.

"With me." She said lightly as she took Jack's hand.

He grinned as Teresa smiled at him lightly and led him to the centre by the console. Rose also rolled her eyes but gladly took the Doctor's hand, and they danced beside the other two. Jack spun Teresa expertly, making her giggle madly, while the Doctor dipped Rose, making her laugh delightedly. The two couples danced happily, letting the music carry them through the night.


	42. Rings of Akhaten

Teresa blinked as someone scooped her up the moment she landed.

"Terry!" The Doctor called happily and she squirmed in his arms to look at him.

"Doctor?" She asked, smiling but a little overwhelmed.

She wasn't quite sure she'd ever get over how… physical Eleven could be. Particularly this Eleven, she noted as she took in his purple suit jacket. She wasn't sure why, but she pegged it to possibly Amy and Rory's loss that Clara's Doctor tended to be by far the most clingy and touchy. He also tended to act rather strangely, as though he was torn between running forwards and holding back.

"Terry?" Another voice asked.

Teresa looked over to see Clara and she smiled brightly. "Hello, Clara. Have you met me?"

"Oh, yes, she has. Clara, you remember Terry." The Doctor beamed, still clinging onto Teresa as Clara nodded.

"Ah, right." She said cheerfully. "I remember your brown-haired self told me I'd meet the blonde you soon."

Teresa smiled, nodding, while the Doctor questioned: "Where did you come from?"

"I was just on a trip with your past selves- we did a trip with Amy to Space Florida amongst other things, and before that, it was your first meeting with Jack in that nanogenes fiasco during World War II."

"Ah, Captain Jack." The Doctor mused. "It's been a very long time since I saw that old Boe face."

Teresa smiled, nodding although she shifted in the Doctor's arms.

"Um, Doctor?" She asked and he hummed: "Yes, my angel?"

"Can you let go? I'd like to hug Clara." Teresa told him, looking down at his arms still wrapped around her.

"Oh, right, sorry." He said, quickly letting her go. Teresa smiled as she moved to hug Clara, missing the shorter girl's raised brows at the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head at Clara from behind Teresa's back as Teresa said brightly: "How are you, Clara? Where are we in your time?"

"Just taking Clara for her first trip!" The Doctor interjected excitedly.

Teresa's eyes lit up and she asked, becoming just as excited: "Have we arrived yet?"

"Haven't decided yet." The Doctor explained. Clara added, somewhat sheepishly: "I can't think of anywhere off the top of my head. I've gone completely blank."

Teresa laughed, and she said lightly: "Oh, you'll think of it. Come on, then, Clara Oswald. What would you like to see?" She hinted.

Clara's eyes lit up, and a smirk spread across her face.

"What I would like to see," she said as she looked between the Doctor and Terry, "is something awesome."

Teresa smiled as the Doctor grinned and he quickly ran about the console. The Tardis whirred, and wheezed and Clara laughed delightedly as they flew off.

* * *

Teresa opened the Tardis doors and gestured for the Doctor to lead the way, her eyes shining with excitement. The Doctor slowly guided Clara out of the Tardis, the short brunette walking with her eyes closed as both Teresa and the Doctor had insisted.

The Doctor had been somewhat disappointed not to surprise Teresa, but he settled for surprising Clara. As Teresa stepped out behind the other two, closing the Tardis behind her, the Doctor asked Clara excitedly: "Can you feel the light on your eyelids?"

Clara nodded, and he told her in a delighted whisper: "That is the light of an alien sun."

He carefully guided her to the perfect spot, murmuring: "Forward a couple of steps. Okay."

He stopped her, satisfied that they had the perfect view. He glanced back at Teresa, and was glad he did. Teresa's eyes were wide as she took in the huge red sun-planet with the huge city asteroid flying between them and the sun, in the midst of the asteroid belt circling the sun. Her breath caught, and the Doctor grinned at her.

She beamed at him, her eyes full of wonder as she stared. The Doctor turned back to Clara as the girl took a deep breath and he asked: "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Clara murmured, before quickly correcting: "No."

She hesitated, and then steeled herself once more.

"Yes." She answered firmly.

Teresa smile and the Doctor grinned, both waiting expectantly. Clara slowly opened her eyes, and then they went wide as she took in the view.

"Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten." The Doctor murmured and Clara could only stare mutely.

"It's…" Clara breathed, and Teresa laughed lightly, while the Doctor agreed happily: "It is. It so completely is. But wait, there is more."

"More what?" Clara asked, unable to believe her eyes as it was. She couldn't even tear her eyes away from the view, she was so captivated.

Teresa walked over, standing just beside the other two as the Doctor checked his watch, murmuring: "Wait, wait, wait. In about five," he glanced at Teresa, "four," Teresa turned to stare out at the asteroids again, "three," he wrapped an arm around Teresa and hugged her close as he breathed, "two…"

"One." Teresa whispered just as the asteroids shifted and revealed a glowing, golden pyramid on a far asteroid. It was flying between the city and the sun, and it shone brilliantly, almost winking at them like a beacon of light.

"What is it?" Clara breathed in awe, and Teresa smiled at the pure wonder on the other girl's face.

The Doctor explained: "The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sun Singers of Akhat."

"The who of what?" Clara asked bluntly.

Teresa laughed and the Doctor smiled at her as he elaborated: "Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here," he gestured with his hand, "on that planet."

"All life?" Clara asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"In the universe." He added, and Clara asked curiously: "Did it?"

Teresa had to smile while the Doctor replied lightly: "Well, it's what they believe." He hugged Teresa tighter. "It's a nice story."

She glanced at him and he looked down at her with soft eyes. Teresa blinked in surprise, wondering why he was acting so dotingly- more so than usual. Clara interrupted as she asked excitedly: "Can we see it? Up close?"

* * *

They landed on Bazaar, and the Doctor hopped out of the Tardis into the alien marketplace excitedly. He led Teresa by the hand as Clara followed right behind, before the short girl then clung onto her friends' arms as she stared at all the alien life forms.

Her eyes went wide and looked at the Doctor and Teresa in disbelief for a moment, making the pair chuckle, before she wandered tentatively forward. Teresa thought Clara's eyes were going to pop out of her head as she stared around, and the Doctor was still chuckling lightly beside her.

Clara dashed back to her friends, and she clung onto Teresa's arm again as she whispered to the pair curiously: "Where are they from?"

"Oh, you know," the Doctor replied lightly, "the local system, mostly."

Teresa laughed lightly, while Clara asked: "And what do I call them?"

"Well," the Doctor replied thoughtfully, "let's see. Ah!"

He pointed at some amphibious looking aliens with large beady eyes. "There go some Panbabylonians. A Lugal-Irra-Kush." He pointed to a fat brown alien, so overweight and wrinkly his wrinkles had fat and his fat had wrinkles.

"Some Lucanians. A Hooloovoo." He pointed to an alien with a small black head as they began to slowly wander down the market street.

"Ah!" He said excitedly. "Qom VoTivig." He greeted the alien by placing his hand against the alien's in a salute, gurgling at each other's faces, and then shaking each hand and ending with a pelvic thrust. Clara watched in awe while Teresa chuckled, and the alien walked off again.

The Doctor explained: "That chap's a Terraberserker of the Kodion Belt. You don't see many of them around any more."

Clara glanced back after the alien, but the Doctor became distracted again and he called delightedly: "Oh!" He ran towards an alien as he crowed: 'That's an Ultramancer!"

He turned back to the girls as he said excitedly: "Do you know, I forget how much I like it here. We should come here more often."

Teresa laughed at him while Clara asked impressed: "You've been here before?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I've been once before with Terry, well, older Terry," he added as he saw the surprise on the blonde girl's face, "and before that, a long time ago, with my granddaughter."

And with that explosive statement he ran off through the crowd again, leaving Clara to stare after him, dumbfounded.

"Hang on!" Clara gasped, and Teresa laughed. Clara turned her wide eyes on the blonde, and Teresa said easily: "Come on, we'd better catch him before he runs off too far."

She took Clara's hand and they ran off after the Doctor.

He had just picked up a basket full of glowing, blue balls when they caught up, and he told them as he soniced it: "Exotic fruit of some description."

Clara took one and sniffed it before trying it experimentally, making Teresa smile, as the Doctor continued: "Right. Non-toxic, non-hallucinogenic. High in free radicals and low in other stuff, I shouldn't wonder."

Clara pulled a face, shaking her head in disgust.

"No?" The Doctor asked, and as Clara shook her head again, he quickly put the basket down again. Teresa had to smile, remembering in her past and Clara's future when she'd accidentally eaten an eye at a similar market place.

Clara glanced around and she asked around her mouthful of the fruit: "So, why is everyone here?"

"Ah!" The Doctor said cheerily. "For the Festival of Offerings."

He led the girls further down through the streets as he explained: "Takes place every thousand years or so, when the rings align. It's quite a big thing, locally, like… Pancake Tuesday."

He spotted another stall and dragged Teresa forward excitedly, saying: "Look at that! Flowers from the Outer Rim Serepta!"

He picked up one of the golden, dainty-looking blossoms. Teresa examined it, admiring the beautiful flower that looked almost like a crafted lily, and giggled in awe as it illuminated once the Doctor placed it in her hand.

The Doctor grinned as he watched her smile and examine the blossom. The moment was ruined however as Clara called from a little ways behind: "Er, Doctor? Terry?"

The pair looked back to see Clara leaning away from an angry-looking alien as it… barked at her? Teresa raised a brow and mentally sighed at Sexy, while the Doctor quickly walked over and barked back at Dor'een, sounding like a Yorkshire terrier.

He smiled at Dor'een as Teresa walked over and Clara hissed at the pair, alarmed: "What's happening? Why is it angry?"

"This isn't an 'it', it's a 'she'." The Doctor replied, sounding appalled that Clara didn't know. Teresa chuckled while Clara stared at the Doctor in surprise and the Doctor introduced: "Dor'een, meet Clara and my angel, Terry. Terry, Clara, meet Dor'een."

Clara smiled warily at the alien, even as she asked skeptically: "Doreen?"

"Loose translation." The Doctor answered dismissively. "She sounds a bit grumpy but she's a total love actually, aren't you?" He tickled Dor'een under her chin, making her gurgle happily. "Yes, you are."

He turned back to Clara as he explained: "No, actually, she's just asking if we fancy renting a moped."

He made a funny motor sound, almost like a duck quack, making Teresa snort. He glanced at her, his eyes shining with amusement, and she grinned at him as Dor'een barked again and showed them the speeder in question.

Clara barked back experimentatively, making Teresa and the Doctor smile and Dor'een bark once happily. Teresa laughed lightly at the interaction, and the Doctor hugged her sideways, also looking amused, while Clara asked excitedly: "So, how much does it cost?"

"Oh, not money." The Doctor answered. Clara looked at him in surprise and he explained. "Something valuable. Sentimental value. A photograph, love letter, something like that."

Clara looked at him in disbelief before she folded her arms. Teresa's smile saddened slightly, taking in Clara's defensive position as the girl pursed her lips while she listened as the Doctor continued: "That's what's used for currency here. Psychometry. Objects psychically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold."

"That's horrible." Clara said flatly, and the Doctor replied with a shrug: "Better than using bits of paper."

"Then you pay." Clara said defiantly.

Teresa smiled a little while the Doctor demanded: "With what?"

Clara shrugged as she challenged: "You're a thousand years old. You must have something you care about."

She turned away, washing her hands of the matter. The Doctor scowled as he patted his pockets, only to come up with his screwdriver. He rolled his eyes and pocketed it before he paused. He touched his neck area, by his bow tie, before glancing down at Teresa. His expression became pensive as he watched her approach Clara gently.

Teresa had walked over to Clara, laying a hand on the other woman's shoulder. Clara glanced at her and then was surprised as Teresa said with warm compassion and understanding: "Your memories are important. It's precious to you, because there are infinite possibilities in what could have been. Never forget that."

Clara blinked in surprise as Teresa turned back towards the Doctor. Her heart was heavy as she thought about Clara's future sacrifice, but she'd prompted a hint that would hopefully help the shorter brunette woman and not make her sacrifice in vain.

Clara turned back to look at the market thoughtfully, pondering Teresa's words, while Teresa turned to the Doctor. She was surprised to see him watching her with a brooding expression, and she asked curiously: "What?"

But the Doctor simply shook his head. His eyes softened a little as he murmured: "Nothing."

Teresa raised a brow, clearly not believing him but he simply took her hand and walked off down the street.

"Doctor?" Teresa began, glancing back at Clara, but he continued to lead her off, saying airily: "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Teresa glanced back at Clara one more time but, given how important it was that Clara meet Merry, she let the subject drop and followed the Doctor. She only regretted that she wouldn't get to meet Merry until later. The Doctor led her down the market streets, searching down different alleys. Teresa followed curiously when he finally stopped and his eyes lit up.

He pulled her down an alley and then turned to her with shining eyes.

"Close your eyes." He whispered and Teresa raised her brows but complied, closing her eyes. The Doctor's smile softened as he allowed himself one second to appreciate her innocent face as she waited expectantly. He bent a little closer subconsciously before quickly regaining himself and he led her carefully further down the alley before turning a corner.

Teresa felt a soft light shining on her and frowned slightly as she tried to figure out what it could be. They were facing the wrong direction from the sun, and she wondered what could be lighting the place with such warmth.

"Open your eyes." The Doctor whispered, and Teresa could hear the excitement and joy repressed in his soft tone. She smiled a little in anticipation before opening her eyes. Her smile disappeared as her mouth fell open in awe and her eyes widened in wonder.

They were standing in a grove of alien trees, almost like apple trees but with drooping branches. The trees were a pale purple colour, with darker shades running almost like veins along the trunks and branches. But the leaves were various different pastel colours, the blues, pinks, greens, and yellows blowing gently in the breeze. And most wondrous of all were the fruits hanging off the branches.

The round, globe-like fruit pulsed a gentle light from the seeds in the core, giving off the faint glow and warmth. They were all various colours, almost mimicking the colours of the leaves but in darker shades. Teresa touched one of the dark-red fruits and she asked in a soft voice: "What is this place?"

"You showed it to me, when we came here in my past." The Doctor explained gently.

Teresa couldn't look away from the captivating sight, and she merely listened as she stared at the beauty around her while the Doctor continued softly: "These are the fruit trees of Bazaar. Not exactly rare in the sense that they appear all over the asteroid, but rare because they only grow during the Festival of offerings."

Teresa could only mutely stare at each tree, and the Doctor asked in a soft whisper: "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Oh, Doctor." Teresa breathed. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"I hoped you would." He said with a grin and she turned to him with wide-eyes.

"You said I showed you?" She asked curiously and he nodded.

His face became a little dreamy as he answered: "When we came here before, or you will again, you showed me this place. Said I'd show you in the future and that it was always going to be one of your favourite places in the universe."

"I can believe that." Teresa agreed in a murmur as she looked around with a small, contented sigh.

The Doctor watched her happily, glad she was enjoying her time. He watched her softly as she stood there, illuminated by the soft glowing fruit. He could remember the first time he'd come here with her and how he'd thought she looked like an angel, surrounded by a colourful halo. It was no different this time as she stood with her blonde hair cascading down behind her and her bright grey eyes, shining with excitement, reflecting some of the illuminated fruit.

Teresa sighed again happily and the Doctor smiled. Hesitantly, he reached out and took her hand, clasping it gently in his. She turned to him in surprise, glancing at their entwined hands and then at his face. He was wearing that familiar gentle smile, and Teresa felt her heartbeat quicken just a little as he gazed at her with those soft green eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, Teresa watching him with a mix of curiosity and caution, while the Doctor watched her with a mix of fondness and longing. There was a sweet tenderness in his gaze that both made Teresa's heart swell and clench. No-one had ever looked at her like that before, but she also had the distinct feeling that it was a look that shouldn't be meant for her.

So, after a moment, Teresa broke eye contact and said softly: "We should get back to Clara."

His face shifted into a sad smile as he took in her uncomfortable expression. But it disappeared quickly and when Teresa glanced back at the Doctor, he was smiling brightly as he said easily: "Come on, then. Off to find Clara Oswald."

He led them off back into the market, Teresa sending one last longing look back at the beautiful tree grove, and as they walked, he asked suddenly: "By the way, why didn't you say anything about leaving Clara behind? Normally, you put up more of a fuss."

"Oi." Teresa objected and he chuckled. She smiled, and then admitted: "Well, it's mostly spoilers, but she needed to do something important."

The Doctor raised a brow and he asked skeptically: "Important?"

Teresa nodded as she answered: "Very."

He gave her a puzzled look but then he spotted something over her head and he grinned.

"Ah." He murmured.

Teresa turned, and she also smiled as they saw Clara sending off a red-cloaked blonde girl, who had strange markings on her face and was wearing a golden circlet on her head. Teresa watched with mixed feelings as Merry's guards escorted the girl off, while Merry gave one final glance back at Clara.

"So, she's been making friends with the Queen of Years." The Doctor commented and Teresa chuckled, nodding. They made their way slowly over to Clara as Merry walked away, the Doctor grabbing one of the blue fruits Clara had abandoned earlier.

Teresa laughed a little as he began munching on it, and he gave her a wink as they arrived beside Clara. The short brunette was wearing a self-satisfied smirk as the pair joined their friend, and the Doctor asked casually: "What have you been doing?"

"Exploring." Clara answered just as casually. She beamed at her friends, but the Doctor just shrugged carelessly and, wrapping an arm around Teresa, walked off again with the blonde woman.

"Oh, you're cheeky." Teresa chuckled quietly and the Doctor grinned at her, giving her another sly wink as he slurped on his fruit, while Clara called after the pair in exasperation: "Where are we going now?"


	43. Rings of Akhaten 2

*A/N Slight changes in P.O.V.s in this chapter.

The three ran into the Amphitheatre, a little late, and the Doctor skid to a quick stop on the sand-covered theatre-grounds. Teresa spotted Merry standing a few feet in front of them, on a small pedestal in the middle of the theatre. The girl had her hands clenched in her red ceremonial robes nervously, but Teresa didn't see anything else as the Doctor quickly led her and Clara into the stands.

"Shush, shush. Sorry." The Doctor murmured. "Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me."

"Sorry, sorry." Clara muttered as the trio made their way into an open spot, and they quickly sat down amongst the other disgruntled aliens. Clara hissed to Teresa, who sitting beside her: "Are we even supposed to be here?"

"Shush." The Doctor hissed from Teresa's other side before Teresa could say anything, and Clara demanded quietly: "But are we?"

"Shush!" The Doctor hissed. He paused, and then added quietly: "Sorry."

The alien behind Clara grumbled a little in annoyance but settled down, appeased. The trio shared small grins, Clara and Teresa exchanging silent laughs.

They all turned to the front, and watched as Merry seemed to take a deep breath, staring out towards the temple floating on the asteroid far before the Amphitheatre. Teresa smiled slightly as Merry glanced back towards the crowd, immediately locking onto Clara.

Clara beamed encouragingly at the little girl, and as Merry glanced to Clara's side, Teresa waved a little with her own encouraging smile. Merry took another fortifying breath before turning back to the front and towards the temple.

"Akhaten" Merry began singing. Teresa and Clara leaned forward slightly in awe as the door to the temple opened. A male voice sang from within the temple: "Lay down, my king."

The male chorister stepped out of the temple, singing with Merry as he faced the Queen of Years: "Sleep now eternal. Sleep, my precious king. Lay down"

"O god of Akhaten." Merry sang.

The Doctor explained as he whipped on his glasses and read off a pamphlet he'd borrowed from the alien beside him: "They're singing to the Mummy in the Temple. They call it the 'Old God'. Sometimes 'Grandfather'."

"O god of Akhaten." Merry sang, and Clara whispered curiously: "What are they singing?"

"The Long Song." Teresa explained.

The Doctor added as he read the details from his pamphlet: "A lullaby without end to feed the Old God. Keep him asleep. It's been going for millions of years, chorister handing over to chorister, generation after generation after generation."

Clara smiled a little, and she watched Merry proudly as the little girl sang beautifully. Teresa breathed in, in a mix of appreciation and apprehension, as the whole crowd on the stands lifted their hands and held out objects in their palms.

"What are they doing?" Clara asked as she watched the aliens, and the Doctor explained: "Those are offerings. Gifts of value. Mementoes to feed the Old God."

The offerings began to glow and sparkle before dissolving into golden dust.

"O god of," Merry sang as the golden dust offerings began to fly towards the temple, "O god of, O god of Akhaten"

"Sleep, my precious king." The chorister sang.

"Lay down," The whole crowd began singing, "my warrior."

Clara giggled while the trio swayed slightly with the crowd, and the Doctor began trying to follow the song: "Lay, lay down,"

He gestured for the girls to join him, and both girls wrinkled their noses a little. He continued, humming a little as he didn't know the words, "lay down…"

"Akhaten." Merry sang, and she continued to sing her solo while the whole crowd sang behind her, everyone swaying a little in hymn.

Suddenly, there was a rumble within the Pyramid, and everyone cut off. Merry whipped around in fear, staring around in panic as the temple shuddered and rumbled. The other aliens also began murmuring in fear, and the trio leaned forward in alarm. Clara's eyes widened anxiously as the Doctor's eyes narrowed while Teresa began to twist her hands nervously.

The chorister began singing again, turning back to the temple as his voice shook: "Old God, protect us. Old God, protect us."

Suddenly a yellow energy beam enveloped Merry, lifting the girl up off the pedestal. Merry whimpered, eyes wide with fear and Clara asked her companions with forced calm: "Okay, what's happening? Is that supposed to happen?"

The Doctor was looking around in confusion, not knowing either, while Teresa leapt up as Merry cried: "Help!"

She was beginning to disappear as something began teleporting her and Clara demanded: "Is somebody going to do something?"

Teresa had jumped down, the Doctor quickly following her, while Clara demanded of the aliens around her: "Excuse me, is somebody going to help her?"

She turned back to Merry as the girl began to completely fade away, before she ran after Teresa and the Doctor as the pair hurried back into Bazaar market.

"Why are we walking away?" Clara cried as she caught up to her friends. "We can't just walk away. This is my fault! I talked her into doing this."

The Doctor grabbed Teresa to prevent her from going off on her own, and she glanced back anxiously as the Doctor whirled back to face Clara.

"Listen." The Doctor said sternly. "There's one thing you need to know about travelling with me. Well, one thing apart from the blue box and the two hearts and my angel."

Clara raised her brows as Teresa glared at the Doctor for wasting time, but he finished quickly and firmly: "We don't walk away."

Clara's eyes widened in surprise as the Doctor turned back around, Teresa tugging him urgently towards Dor'een. The Doctor quickly spoke with the alien, the two barking back and forth and he groaned as he began patting himself down.

Teresa sighed unhappily while the Doctor quickly turned to Clara and said urgently: "I need something precious."

"Well, you must have something." Clara protested. "All the places you've seen, there must be something."

"This." The Doctor answered in exasperation as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "And I don't want to give it away, because it comes in handy." He explained anxiously and Clara just gave him an incredulous look.

"You're a thousand years ole and that's it?" She asked flatly. "Your spanner?"

"Screwdriver." The Doctor corrected sternly.

Clara glanced at Teresa and she sighed as she admitted: "He doesn't have anything else," neither girl noticed the slightly sheepish look that flitted across the Doctor's face before it was gone, "and I don't have anything that's precious."

Clara pursed her lips as she shot the Doctor an angry look before she bit her lip and looked at her hand. Clara fiddled with one of her rings as she murmured: "It's my mum's."

The Doctor's face became grim and Teresa's flooded with sympathy, but Clara straightened her shoulders as she pulled the ring off. Without looking back at her friends, Clara handed it over to Dor'een, who growled slightly as she examined the ring.

The Doctor had clasped his hands together, watching Clara with a guilty and apologetic expression as Dor'een accepted the ring and stood back to let them have the space moped. Teresa walked over and hugged Clara tightly as the Doctor quickly moved to get onto the moped.

"I'm sorry." Teresa whispered to Clara. The shorter woman glanced at the blonde girl with a mix of anger, despair, and determined resignation.

As Teresa gazed pityingly back, Clara's expression shifted and she murmured: "Thank you for saying that."

Teresa nodded, let go as the Doctor called impatiently: "We need to move!"

"You two do." Teresa answered and they paused, Clara halfway on the moped.

"What about you?" The Doctor demanded, and Teresa pointed out: "We can't all fit on that thing, and we don't have time to argue this. You need to go, Clara needs to go because she's worried about Merry, so go!"

The Doctor hesitated for a fraction of a second longer but as Teresa's eyes narrowed warningly he quickly started the engines. Clara glanced over at Teresa, nodding in thanks and Teresa nodded back. She stepped back as the Doctor flew the moped off after Merry.

Teresa turned back to Dor'een and she begged the alien: "I don't know if you can understand, but please don't give away that ring. You will be needing it later. Clara has to get it back- this can't change."

Dor'een looked at her a little blankly before barking at her. Teresa sighed and she began patting down her pockets in the vain hope. She knew if she couldn't think of it off the top of her head, then nothing she carried would have enough value to trade back Clara's ring. Theoretically, Clara would get it back, but Teresa really didn't want to take chances.

Unfortunately, she wasn't coming up with anything, not even a toothpick. Suddenly, she felt something in her pocket. Puzzled, she pulled it out and glanced at it, immediately recognizing the familiar circle. Her hand rubbed against it absently as she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before, but glancing at Clara's ring she sighed.

 _'It would never be enough.'_ Teresa thought gloomily as she pocketed it again.

 _'Funny though that I forgot about it, even though I've always carried it. Or maybe that's why I didn't think of it.'_ Teresa thought absently as she sighed again and headed quickly back to the Amphitheatre.

* * *

Teresa ran back out into the centre of the Amphitheatre just in time to see the Doctor opening the door to the temple, and the stone door sliding up. She watched anxiously, terrified as the Doctor stood under the door with his sonic raised at the door as Clara jumped off the moped.

She clutched her hands tightly in alarm as the Doctor momentarily moved his sonic down to wave at Merry inside the temple, before quickly replacing his sonic up into the air before he could be crushed by the door as it started to fall back down. She watched in terror as the Doctor struggled to keep the heavy door up and Clara slipped inside to coach Merry.

"Doctor!" Teresa screamed as the Doctor suddenly rolled forward and into the temple. She knew, theoretically, that he would be fine. But it was always another thing entirely to see the man actually run into danger. And taking Clara with him.

Teresa waited anxiously, staring at the stone door that had fallen back into place, locking the Doctor, Clara, and Merry inside. It took maybe ten, max fifteen minutes, but it was quite possibly the longest fifteen minutes of her life as Teresa waited for any sign of movement.

She finally saw Clara and Merry run back out towards the moped. Without the Doctor. Teresa took a deep fortifying breath.

 _Please, please, please._ She begged desperately, and finally she let out a sigh of relief as the Doctor came running out. He pointed his sonic at the front door as it opened again to reveal three aliens dressed in black skin-tight suits. The Vigils.

Behind them, the dummy Grandfather was roaring angrily as he smashed his fists against his glass cage, causing cracks to appear. The crowd behind Teresa all screamed in fear, panic breaking out, but Teresa stayed put. She watched anxiously as the Doctor pointed his sonic at the Vigils, keeping them at bay, and the Grandfather shattered his glass cage.

There was an almighty roar and suddenly the sun behind the temple began to glow. The Vigils disappeared and Teresa tugged on her hands nervously as she watched the three on the temple stand around warily. The Doctor appeared to explaining something and then all three turned to look at the sun.

It was burning brightly and swirling with angry energy, and Teresa watched in terror as the three dithered by the entrance to the temple. She then saw the Doctor start to walk back into the temple grimly, and despite herself Teresa screamed: "Doctor!"

He paused for a moment and Teresa thought he looked over towards her. But then he turned back to Clara and he spoke to the woman seriously. After a minute, he turned back and walked off back into the temple, and Teresa closed her eyes briefly. She could still remember the Doctor's words to Clara from the show, they had been so powerful:

 _"No. We don't walk away. But when we're holding on to something precious, we run. We run and run as fast as we can and we don't stop running until we are out from under the shadow."_

Teresa opened her eyes again, waiting and watching worriedly. Finally, Clara got Merry onto the moped and the pair sped off back towards the Amphitheatre. _That's good._ She told herself desperately. _If he's not there, it means things are going as they should._ Unfortunately, logic was not helping her nerves.

As soon as Clara had landed beside her, Teresa quickly helped the other woman as they helped Merry off the moped.

"Terry-!" Clara began, but Teresa interrupted: "Not now, I know everything already remember?"

Clara blinked in surprise, but Teresa had already turned back towards the temple, staring at the Doctor's back as he stood before the God. Merry was clutching Clara's hand as they all looked at the Doctor, and the little girl whispered anxiously: "Isn't he frightened?"

"I think he is." Clara answered honestly. "I think he's very frightened."

"He is." Teresa answered softly. The other two girls glanced at the anxious blonde as Teresa stared out at the Doctor.

She looked back at them as Merry said determinedly: "I want to help."

"So do I." Clara admitted. "But what is there we can do?"

"Can't we do anything?" Merry asked desperately as she glanced between the two older women, and Teresa answered firmly: "We can."

They stared at her, both surprised by the certainty in Teresa's voice, but Teresa focused on Merry.

"Go on, Merry. Sing." She encouraged and Merry swallowed, before whispering: "I'm scared."

Teresa smiled gently.

"So am I." She whispered back. Merry's eyes widened, and Teresa encouraged: "Come on. I'll sing with you."

Merry stared at her for a moment, and then she nodded tightly. Letting go of Clara, Merry stepped back on the pedestal before glancing at Teresa and the blonde young woman smiled gently as Merry's hands shook just slightly as she gripped her ceremonial robes. Clara watched them both with a mix of fear and trust, but Merry's gaze was becoming frightened once more.

Seeing this, Teresa took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Rest now," Merry's eyes widened slightly but then they became determined and she joined as she turned back to the burning sun, "my warrior."

The pair sang together, joining hands as Merry reached to the older blonde for support and comfort: "Rest now, your hardship is over."

"Live," the whole crowd joined in, "wake up."

Clara's eyes filled with tears as she looked back at all the singing people, and her face broke into a delighted smile. Teresa just held onto Merry as the pair sang towards the burning face: "And let the cloak of life cling to your bones."

* * *

Doctor P.O.V.

The Doctor heard them, and he smiled softly.

 _My beautiful angel._ He thought as he listened briefly to her sing. He murmured, looking back at the Akhaten: "Okay, then. That's what I'll do. I'll tell you a story."

"Live," the crowd was singing with Merry and Teresa's voices carrying louder above all the rest, "wake up. Wake up."

"Can you hear them?" The Doctor asked the burning sun. "All these people who've lived in terror of you and your judgement? All these people whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves, to you. Can you hear them singing?"

He smiled a little as he heard his angel, and he scoffed at the sun: "Oh, you like to thing you're a god. But you're not a god. You're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others. You feed on them. On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow. So!"

He spread his arms out wide.

"Come on, then." He said quietly. "Take mine. Take my memories. But I hope you've got a big appetite," he warned as bright tendrils reached out from the sun towards him, "because I have lived," he grunted a little as a tendril reached him and painfully took his memories, "a long life and I have seen a few things."

The Doctor grunted as another energy tendril reached him. But he straightened up as he heard the voice he craved singing.

"Wake up." Terry and Merry sang. "And let the cloak of life, cling to your bones."

The Doctor refocused on the sun and he snarled through the pain: "I walked away from the last Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained."

His eyes filled with tears and he bit out: "No time. No space. Just me."

His voice cracked a little but he went on. "I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man. I've watched universes freeze and creations burn."

The sun growled a little as it ate everything he had seen, and the Doctor cried: "I've seen things you wouldn't believe. I have lost things you will never understand."

His voice caught in a sob as he remembered all the losses and the one thing that had stood beside him through it all. His fists clenched as he admitted: "And I know things. Secrets that must never be told."

He swallowed as he thought of the golden haired woman singing far behind him.

"Knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze!" The Doctor fixed his bow tie as he shouted: "So come on, then. Take it! Take it all, baby! Have it! You have it all!"

The sun's tendrils took it all and retreated, going back into the sun as Teresa and Merry sang.

"Wake up."

The Doctor sagged as he felt the drain from the sun's feasting, but even as he felt his legs give out a little, he smiled as he heard the beautiful voice singing the final line: "Wake up."

* * *

Teresa P.O.V.

They finished the song as the sun disappeared and everyone gasped in relief. But the moment was short-lived as the sun reappeared, not satisfied by the Doctor's memories of the past. Merry's eyes widened and she clutched Teresa's hand in fear, but Teresa looked back at Clara.

The brunette's eyes were wide, and Clara thought back to her mother. ' _And I will always come and find you. Every single time._ ' Her mother had promised her when Clara was still young and her mother alive.

 _'We don't walk away.'_ The Doctor had said severely, and Clara's jaw clenched in determination as Teresa's words rang in her mind: ' _It's precious to you, because there are infinite possibilities in what could have been._ '

Clara glanced at Teresa, just as the girl began to glow blue. Merry stared in amazement, but Teresa turned to meet eyes with Clara.

"Go!" Teresa urged as she saw the look of determination filling Clara's face. Teresa gestured at the Doctor, who was doubled over on his knees in pain, and Clara nodded.

Teresa disappeared just as Clara jumped onto the moped alone, taking off towards the temple, and the Doctor, once more.

 _Please, be safe!_ Teresa thought as she was once again pulled away.

*A/N Dum dum dum… Or maybe not really? Kinda gave away the biggest hint in this chapter, but then again, I think most of you already guessed about Teresa ;)


	44. The Impossible Planet

Teresa looked around curiously as she landed again. It had been almost half a year since her journey had started, and over that time she'd learnt that she could sometimes land right in the middle of a sticky situation. Luckily, it seemed nothing was around at the moment and she relaxed.

But her feeling of relief was immediately quenched as she spotted the far wall. Her face blanched a little as she read the only words that were translated into English: 'Welcome to Hell'.

Below the ominous message were columns of strange symbols. And Teresa knew exactly where she was.

 _Oh, no._ She thought in terror, as she heard the loud clashing sound outside, coming from the black hole, while the whole base shook and shuddered.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Ida walked in. The woman stopped, staring at Teresa in surprise, when from behind a male voice called: "Ida, what's the hold up?"

Teresa shifted uncomfortably as Danny and Mr. Jefferson walked in after Ida, also coming to an abrupt halt as they caught sight of the blonde girl. The two men blinked while Ida demanded incredulously: "And who the hell are you?"

"My name's Teresa Storm. I'm here with the Doctor." Teresa explained uncomfortably.

Ida raised a brow, but then her wrist comm beeped and Zach's voice called: "Ida, you found her?"

"No, not yet but we did find another human. Says she's with the Doctor. She certainly arrived the same way: popped up out of nowhere." Ida answered as she eyed Teresa curiously.

Teresa's heart meanwhile sank, and she asked quietly: "Who are you guys looking for?"

"Like you'd know." Danny scoffed, while Ida walked off towards the door to Habitation four. Teresa wrung her hands. She had a very bad feeling she knew when she'd landed, and was resolutely trying not to look up at the glass window on the ceiling.

Mr. Jefferson was scouring Habitation three as Ida returned saying grimly into her wrist comm: "I've checked Habitation four. Can you hear me?"

"There's no sign of her." Mr. Jefferson added tightly. The door opened and Teresa glanced over to see Rose and Toby entering, the Doctor behind them as Mr. Jefferson continued: "The biochip says she's in the area."

Mr. Jefferson turned to the new arrivals, asking: "Have any of you seen Scooti?"

Rose spotted Teresa and surprise crossed her face before she walked over to hug her friend. The Doctor was closing the door and hadn't seen her yet, while Toby answered Mr. Jefferson: "No, no, no, I don't think so."

"Scooti, please respond." Ida called into her wrist comm urgently. The Doctor meanwhile lit up to see Teresa and he hurried over, reaching to hug Teresa as Rose let go.

Teresa hugged him back, Mr. Jefferson raising his brows in surprise before he called into his wrist comm: "Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing."

Teresa's heart sank as Zach replied, confused: "It says Habitation three."

The Doctor glanced at the girl as he let go, meaning to ask her how she was, and he paused at the ashen look on her face as Teresa glanced up at last. He also looked up as Mr. Jefferson argued back to Zach: "Yeah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here."

"I've found her." The Doctor said quietly. The others all turned to him in surprise as he tightened his arm around Teresa, both staring up at the burning star. The others followed their glance up, wondering what the Doctor meant.

"Oh, my God." Rose gasped as she pressed a hand to her mouth. Teresa's eyes had filled with tears and the Doctor squeezed her in small comfort as they all stared at Scooti drifting out in space towards the black hole. The woman had turned blue because of the vacuum, but her eyes were still open and staring blankly down at the group inside the space ship as she floated backwards, away from them.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor murmured as he stared regretfully up at the dead woman. "I'm so sorry."

Everyone else seemed to have frozen in horror, but at the Doctor's words, Teresa turned away from the awful sight. The Doctor pulled her back into his arms, hugging her as Mr. Jefferson called quietly into his wrist comm: "Captain. Report Officer Scootori Manista PKD, deceased. Forty three K two point one."

"She was twenty." Ida murmured in horror. "Twenty years old."

Her jaw set firmly in a mix of anger and despair, as she finally tore her eyes away from the window. Teresa watched the woman sympathetically, her eyes sad and her face glum.

As the shutters closed, Mr. Jefferson quoted Horatius: "'For how should man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father and the temples of his Gods'."

They all stood in silence for a moment, coming to terms with what had happened. Rose glanced uneasily at Teresa, wanting and yet not wanting to know what would happen. Suddenly, the rumbling beneath their feet quieted and the whole base went silent.

The group all looked around in surprise, while the Doctor's arms tightened around Teresa. Ida murmured: "It's stopped."

"What was that?" Rose asked confusedly, glancing at the Doctor and Teresa. "What was it?"

"The drill." The Doctor explained. Rose met Teresa's eyes uneasily, the former becoming paler as she took in Teresa's worried expression.

Ida murmured in a mix of mourning and resigned anticipation: "We've stopped drilling."

Teresa's hands tightened reflexively on the Doctor's arms still wrapped around her.

"We've made it." Ida continued softly. "Point Zero."

* * *

Teresa stood unhappily beside Rose by the railings opposite the capsule in the drilling area as Zach stood to the side, calling over the intercoms to the whole base: "All non-essential Oods to be confined."

Teresa watched worriedly as Ida walked up in her orange spacesuit, shouting loudly: "Capsule established. All systems functioning. The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now."

Danny and a guard hurried past, escorting all the Oods away just as the Doctor walked up, dressed in an orange spacesuit identical to Ida's. He strode up to Zach, saying firmly: "Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force."

"Doctor," Zach answered through grit teeth, clearly annoyed and at the end of his tether, "this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are."

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, "but you trust me, don't you?"

He stared Zach down, challenging the man to argue. Zach exhaled sharply, eyes shifting away, while the Doctor continued pointedly: "And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on. Look me in the eye."

Zach met the Doctor's eyes reluctantly, and the Doctor said pointedly: "Yes you do, I can see it. Trust."

Zach's jaw clenched just slightly and he finally muttered unhappily: "I should be going down."

The Doctor looked at Zach, saying seriously: "The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge."

Zach sighed, muttering bitterly: "Not much good at it, am I?"

The Doctor just raised a brow at him, and Zach sighed again before he shouted: "Positions!"

Teresa walked over to the Doctor, Rose following as Zach continued, ordering as he headed back towards the control room: "We're going down in two. Everyone, positions! Mister Jefferson! I want maximum system enhancement."

The Doctor glanced at Teresa, noting the worry lining the blonde girl's face.

"Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity." He said lightly. "It's ages since I wore one of these."

Teresa sighed unhappily. She tugged on the spacesuit worriedly, checking it once over just in case. He smiled a little wryly, reaching out a hand and grabbing it, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Hey," he soothed, "I'll be fine."

She looked him right in the eye as she answered: "I know."

She hesitated, before she added seriously: "Doctor, you have to find the Tardis."

He raised a brow, clearly confused by her request, but just nodded. He didn't question it any further, knowing he couldn't. The Doctor let go of her hand to grab his helmet as Teresa waited, letting Rose say something. She was surprised when Rose didn't, and she glanced back questioningly, only to see Rose was glancing around the base pensively.

"Rose?" Teresa asked, and the Doctor glanced at the blonde companion as well as he placed his helmet on his head.

Rose murmured as she turned back to look at her friends: "It's funny, because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti gravity, but it's not, is it? It's tough."

The Doctor shrugged as he fitted the helmet into place and switched the lights on inside his helmet. Teresa frowned a little at Rose's words, wondering why the other girl didn't seem too concerned about the Doctor. The Doctor finished his preparations, and he said to both girls firmly: "I'll see you later."

"Not if we see you first." Rose teased, a small smile appearing on her face before she walked off. Teresa stared after the companion in shock- what had happened? Why hadn't Rose kissed the Doctor's helmet in farewell? Something always seemed wrong between the pair whenever Teresa saw them; was it her fault?

"Terry?" The Doctor asked, and she turned to him startled. The Doctor looked her straight in the eye as he said seriously: "Be careful."

Teresa's lips twitched at that, and she answered as lightly as she could despite the worry in her heart: "Don't worry, I will. And, Doctor," she hesitated before she finally said in Rose's stead, "you also be careful. I want that spacesuit back in one piece."

She tapped his suit to emphasize her point and he smiled. The Doctor grabbed Teresa's hand once more, and she glanced down in surprise before looking at him curiously. She waited expectantly as the Doctor looked like he was on the brink of saying something, but Ida called: "Doctor?"

Teresa glanced over the Doctor's shoulder to see the woman was ready and waiting, before looking back at the Doctor. He seemed to have lost his nerve and he looked almost dejected as he simply murmured to Teresa: "See you when I get back."

Teresa's heart clenched at his words, knowing things wouldn't be that simple, but she just nodded. The Doctor turned, walking to join Ida by the capsule doors as Teresa moved to join Rose by Mr. Jefferson a little away from the capsule. Zach called over the intercoms: "Capsule active."

The Doctor glanced back at Teresa, giving her a thumbs up as he caught her worried look. She grinned a little, waving back as Zach called: "Counting down in ten, nine-"

The Doctor turned, entering the capsule with Ida.

"Eight, seven, six-"

Zach continued, and Mr. Jefferson closed the capsule door firmly. Rose and Teresa peered around anxiously, watching the Doctor inside the capsule.

"Five, four, three-"

The Doctor grinned reassuringly at the girls as Rose waved goodbye while Teresa pursed her lips. The Doctor saw her look, and shot her a wink before waving at them both.

"Two, one. Release."

The capsule began its descent, the cables attached to it lowering it down the drill hole and taking Ida and the Doctor with it. Teresa moved to the computer booth, checking the screen to watch the capsule's progress as Mr. Jefferson and Rose joined her. Rose began to fiddle absently with the communicator while Teresa watched as the capsule descended further and further.

Zach called over the comms, informing the Doctor and Ida warningly: "You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own."

Teresa pursed her lips worriedly, and Rose saw. She quickly activated their own communicator, saying into it: "Don't forget to breathe. Breathing's good."

Teresa chuckled at that, and Rose grinned back at her friend while Zach ordered in exasperation: "Rose, stay off the comm."

"No chance." Rose shot back, making Teresa smile a little, although it faced quickly as she watched the capsule hit Point Zero.

Teresa gasped as the whole base shook once, throwing her off balance. Teresa and Mr. Jefferson clutched the railings as Rose grabbed the computer booth, before calling into the comms in alarm: "Doctor? Doctor, are you all right?"

Teresa leaned over Rose, staring at the computer with tight lips as she waited. She knew they should be alright, but that knowledge did little to calm her racing heart as she listened anxiously while Zach called worriedly: "Ida, report to me. Doctor?"

Teresa let out the breath she had been holding as the Doctor replied at last: "It's alright. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now."

"What's it like down there?" Rose asked curiously as Teresa leaned in to listen.

"It's hard to tell." The Doctor answered thoughtfully. "Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive."

"Well, this should help." Ida chimed in. "Gravity globe."

The three in the drilling room waited as there was a pause, before Ida breathed in awe: "That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful."

"Rose," the Doctor added, "you can tell Toby we've found his civilization."

Teresa's hands tightened on the edge of the computer as she glanced at Toby, while Rose turned to Toby to say with a grin: "Oi, Toby. Sounds like you've got plenty of work."

"Good, good." Toby answered distractedly as he stared at his hands. "Good."

Teresa's heart beat faster, and she slowly moved to be between Rose and Toby, moving closer to the man. She couldn't stop what would happen- the beast was far too powerful for that- but she wanted to ensure Rose would be safe.

"Concentrate now, people." Zach ordered. "Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?"

"We're close." Ida answered, everyone else focusing back on the topic while Teresa continued to eye Toby worriedly. "Energy signature indicates north north west. Are you getting pictures up there?"

"There's too much interference." Zach admitted, and Teresa's hands tightened even further on the computer edge. "We're in your hands."

"Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back." Ida replied, and Teresa closed her eyes as the Doctor complained: "Oh, did you have to? 'No turning back'? That's almost as bad as nothing can possible go wrong, or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had."

"Are you finished?" Ida interrupted flatly.

Teresa opened her eyes worriedly as there was a pause before the Doctor muttered almost petulantly: "Yeah. Finished."

Rose glanced at Teresa, noting the other girl's agitation. She threw Teresa a questioning look before paling as Danny suddenly called worriedly: "Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood."

Teresa's knuckles had turned white as she met Rose's eyes with a fearful expression. Rose's eyes widened as she realized something was about to go horribly wrong, while Zach asked sharply: "What are they doing?"

"They're staring at me." Danny replied, sounding absolutely terrified. "I've told them to stop, but they won't."

"Danny," Zach sighed, "you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at."

"But the telepathic field, sir." Danny said in fear. "It's at basic one hundred. I've checked. there isn't any fault. It's definitely one hundred."

"But that's impossible." Zach replied, sounding shocked.

Teresa grabbed the comm from Rose, calling into it seriously: "Danny, get out of there."

"Why?" Danny demanded, sounding terrified at Teresa's serious tone.

"What's basic one hundred mean?" Rose asked in general, her voice carrying over the comms, and Danny replied flatly: "They should be dead."

"Basic one hundred's brain death." Mr. Jefferson explained at the same time, while Zach protested: "But they're safe. They're not actually moving?"

"No, sir." Danny answered slowly, and Teresa interrupted impatiently: "No, Danny, get out of there. And while you're at it-"

"Terry," Zach interrupted in exasperation. "I'd appreciate if you would stop ordering my men around."

"But-" Teresa argued, and Zach said sternly: "Please. I'm trying to run a mission here. Danny," he continued as Teresa frowned in frustration, "keep watching them. And you, Jefferson," Zach added, "keep a guard on the Ood."

Mr. Jefferson glanced at Teresa before he called sharply: "Officer, at arms!"

He picked up his gun as the guard answered swiftly, getting ready as well: "Yes, sir."

"You know, you should really listen to Terry." Rose interjected. "She knows what she's doing better than any of us."

"Miss Tyler," Mr. Jefferson sighed, "I'm sure you and Miss Storm mean well, but we are professionals. We know what we're doing-"

"You're holding a gun that fires bullets that will only impact when it hits something organic." Teresa interrupted impatiently. "It won't hurt the walls, so we'd be safe from accidentally creating a hole and losing oxygen."

Mr. Jefferson looked at her in surprise, and Teresa said anxiously: "See, how could I know that? I just know things, and I'm telling you, Danny," she called into the comms, "you've got to shut down the Ood."

"How?" Danny asked puzzled, while Zach said in exasperation: "Terry-"

"Danny, there should be something about a, a broadcast-" Teresa began, ignoring Zach as she frowned, trying to remember exactly what Danny's solution had been.

Zach said in exasperation: "Terry, please!"

"We've found something." The Doctor suddenly called as he switched back onto the general comms. "It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked."

Teresa's eyes widened, alarming Rose as she saw that this revelation was definitely not good. Teresa meanwhile felt like she'd been punched, hard, in the stomach- the Doctor had found the beast's trapdoor far earlier than she'd been expecting.

"What?" Zach asked, distracted, and Ida interjected: "Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter, and its edge is covered with those symbols."

Teresa whipped around to look at Toby, her eyes widening even further as she saw he'd turned his back on them and was shaking slightly. Rose glanced over as well, her eyes widening in the same way Teresa's had as Zach called: "Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?"

"Zach, Danny, listen to Terry!" Rose shouted into the comms as she panicked, and Mr. Jefferson also turned to look at Toby just as the other man turned to face them.

"Oh my God!" Mr. Jefferson gasped while Rose shrieked in fear.

"Is everything all right up there? Terry?" The Doctor asked in concern while Zach called in alarm: "What's happened?"

"I know what the words say." Toby said in a low voice, his eyes burning red and his entire skin covered in the symbols.

His voice continued to become deeper and darker, echoing slightly as he said flatly: "These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise. "

Mr. Jefferson quickly moved to shield the two blonde girls as Teresa pulled Rose behind her.

"Officer, stand down." Mr. Jefferson ordered sharply as he aimed his gun at Toby. "Stand down!"

"What is it?" The Doctor called anxiously. "Terry?"

"Jefferson?" Zach shouted at the same time. "Report. Report!"

"Doctor," Teresa said into the comms quickly, "it's Toby, he's been possessed by the beast trapped below-"

"Officer," Mr. Jefferson was ordering Toby at the same time, "as Commander of Security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!"

"What beast?" The Doctor asked in confusion, but then Toby said darkly, his voice taking over all communications and cutting off all their voices: "Mr. Jefferson. Tell me, sir. Did your wife ever forgive you?"

Mr. Jefferson's eyes widened in fear, and he whispered in weak protest: "I don't know what you mean."

"Let me tell you a secret." Toby said with a sneer. "She never did."

Jefferson swallowed as Teresa tightened her grip on Rose, keeping her shielded as Mr. Jefferson ordered Toby with forced calm: "Officer, you stand down and be confined."

"Or what?" Toby taunted, and Mr. Jefferson answered sharply: "Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you."

He cocked his gun to prove his point, and Teresa's eyes widened.

"No, wait-!" She began but Toby cut her off as he asked with a smirk: "But how many can you kill?"

His eyes glowed red as he opened his mouth, and Mr. Jefferson cocked his gun as a black cloud left Toby's mouth, floating through the air and entering the few Ood in the drilling room with them.

"Get back!" Teresa cried as she dragged Rose away while the Oods jerked, their eyes all turning red as they moved to attention. Toby gasped as his skin returned to normal before he collapsed on the ground, but none of them could worry over him at the moment.

"We are the Legion of the Beast." The Ood said in unison.

"Terry?" The Doctor shouted over the comms as they finally got communications back. "What's going on?"

"Report." Zach shouted as well. "Report! Jefferson, report. Someone, report!"

The Oood continued over their voices: "The Legion shall be many, and the Legion shall be few."

"Doctor, the beast have got control over the Ood." Teresa said quickly.

"What beast?" The Doctor repeated as Mr. Jefferson answered Zach: "Sir, we have contamination in the livestock. "

"Doctor, it's-" Teresa began, when the beast cut their links to each other once more as the Ood all chanted: "He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer."

"Doctor?" Teresa called desperately, trying to get back in contact as the Ood continued menacingly: "Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set him free."

The Oof began to move towards the group, and Mr. Jefferson yelled: "Back up to the door!"

"I shall become manifest." The Oof chanted, just as they got their communications back and the Doctor shouted in fear: "Terry!"

"Doctor-!" Teresa cried, but Mr. Jefferson grabbed her and hauled her back, shouting: "Move quickly!"

"This is important!" Teresa protested, but she was forced to back away as the Ood closed in on them, and she and Rose backed away in terror as the Ood chanted: "I shall walk in might."

"To the door!" Mr. Jefferson ordered. "Get it open!"

"It's locked!" Teresa shouted in fear as Rose yelped, falling a little on the stairs in her haste as they never dared to take their eyes off the Ood.

Teresa quickly pulled Rose back up as the Ood continued: "My Legions shall swarm across the worlds."

Suddenly, the whole base shook once more, and Ida cried over the comms: "Doctor, it's opening!"

"We're moving!" Zach yelled. "The whole thing's moving. The planet's moving."

"Oh, God!" Teresa moaned in despair, and Rose glanced at her in terror as the Ood chanted: "I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the-"

"Get that door open!" Mr. Jefferson shouted desperately to his men while he aimed his shaking gun at each of the Ood in turn.

Teresa pushed Rose against the door, shielding her desperately as Zach yelled: "The gravity field. It's going! We're losing orbit! We're going to fall into the black hole!"

"I have been imprisoned for eternity." The Ood continued. Rose turned to try and help open the door, but Teresa didn't bother, knowing it would be useless. She stared at the Ood, her face pale as they finished: "But no more."

"Door sealed." The computer informed them, and Rose cried: "Come on!"

"Door sealed."

"The Pit is open." A menacing voice echoed throughout the base, and Teresa's face went, if possible, whiter as she realized the trapdoor was now open. "And I am free. Bwahahahahahaha!"


	45. The Satan Pit

The Ood were still approaching as Rose wrestled with the door, and Mr. Jefferson yelled: "Open fire!"

Teresa dragged Rose down, covering her just in case as Mr. Jefferson and the guards started firing at the Ood. The girls cringed away from the gunshots, finally looking over as the noise stopped. Teresa's eyes saddened as she took in the dead Oods lying all over the floor while Zach called in relief: "We're stabilizing. We've got orbit."

Rose relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief as Teresa dashed back to the comms.

"Doctor?" She called anxiously, as the computer beeped: "Open door 25."

Rose yelped, jumping out of the way as Mr. Jefferson whipped around, preparing to shoot, while Teresa glanced over. Danny yelped as well as he stepped through, jumping in fright as he saw the guns pointed his way and he cried: "It's me!"

Rose and Mr. Jefferson sighed in relief, before tensing as Danny added warningly: "But they're coming."

"Ugh." Teresa sighed. She'd lost the opportunity to tell Danny to fire up the broadcast, meaning they would be forced to take the harder and more dangerous path from here on. But she wondered: why had the beast cut their communications? He hadn't in the show, and it worried Teresa- she was terrified that something terrible was going to happen that she couldn't control.

"Close door 25." The computer announced as Danny finished locking the door in place, and he continued frantically: "It's the Ood. They've gone mad."

"How many of them?" Mr. Jefferson asked, and Danny answered, bordering on hysterical: "All of them! All fifty! If we hadn't left when Terry told us-"

"Danny, out of the way." Mr. Jefferson ordered as he made to push his way towards the door, the guard following him. "Out of the way!"

"Mr. Jefferson, don't." Teresa said quickly, moving to block the man as Danny argued as well: "But they're armed! It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon."

"Out of the way, Miss." Mr. Jefferson told Teresa sternly, but she looked him in the eye as she said seriously: "Please, Mr. Jefferson, trust me. I'm doing this to save a life, don't go out there."

Rose glanced over in alarm while Mr. Jefferson sighed, saying tiredly: "Look, Miss-"

"Just listen to her." Rose urged, as Danny pointed out: "She did save our lives earlier."

"Mr. Jefferson, just trust me." Teresa pleaded as the man hesitated uncertainly. "I know it's hard to believe, but I know things, and I know something bad that could've been averted will happen if you open that door."

Her eyes flickered over the guard and then back to the elderly man. Mr. Jefferson examined the girl before him, his sharp blue eyes boring into hers thoughtfully. Finally, he nodded shortly, backing away from the door.

"Thank you." Teresa breathed in relief.

"Jefferson," Zach called at that moment, "what's happening there?"

"It's under control for now sir, but I've got very little ammunition." Mr. Jefferson replied promptly. "How about you?"

"All I've got is a bolt gun." Zach sighed. "With er, all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is."

"Captain Zach," Teresa answered as she leant over Mr. Jefferson's writs comm, "never underestimate what the seemingly most insignificant things can do."

"Is that supposed to be an attempt to cheer me up?" Zach asked flatly, and Teresa answered lightly but with a serious undertone: "It's a hint, sir. But, um, yes, also an attempt to cheer you up."

There was silence for a moment, and then Zach said quietly: "Well, thank you, Terry."

Teresa looked down at Mr. Jefferson's wrist comm in absolute surprise before glancing over at Rose. The blonde girl was grinning at her, and Teresa felt a small answering smile appear on her face.

It disappeared promptly however as Mr. Jefferson called into his wrist comm: "Given the emergency, I recommend strategy nine."

"Strategy Nine." Zach sighed, before he ordered: "Agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together."

Teresa bit her lip anxiously, wondering how much more she could interfere now. She started as Zach called: "Terry? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?"

"Er, I'm not sure…" Teresa admitted, having abandoned the comms to the Doctor earlier while trying to stop Mr. Jefferson.

"Oh, God, you don't think-" Rose began in alarm as she grabbed the comms. Before Teresa could reassure her, Rose cried into the comms: "Doctor! Can you hear me? You'd better be alive and come back for Terry and me, or I swear-"

Teresa frowned; that wasn't what was supposed to happen. But she was briefly distracted as the Doctor called back quickly: "No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here."

And although she'd known the Doctor was fine, Teresa still breathed in relief while Rose sighed, and she said in a slightly annoyed tone: "You could've said, you stupid-"

There was the sharp screech as feedback cut through the line. Teresa chuckled a little at Rose, making the blonde girl glance at her sheepishly, while the Doctor called: "Whoa. Careful! Anyway, it's both of us. Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zach asked, and Teresa bit her lip worriedly while the Doctor replied thoughtfully: "Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever."

Rose frowned and she said slowly: "The pit is open. That's what the voice said."

"But there's nothing." Zach pointed out. "I mean, there's nothing coming out?"

He addressed the question to the Doctor, who replied distractedly: "No, no. No sign of the Beast."

Teresa chewed her lip, knowing what the Doctor was contemplating. Part of her was worried about him going down, but she also knew it was important that he did. He needed to figure out about the Beast, and more importantly he needed to find the Tardis.

Of course, none of the others knew this. Rose was saying in a voice filled with fear: "It said Satan."

Teresa waited for the Doctor to reassure the blonde companion, and she frowned in confusion and worry when he didn't. Rose demanded anxiously: "Is there no such thing? Doctor? Terry?"

Teresa blinked in surprise as the blonde looked over at her beseechingly, saying in a shaky voice: "Terry, please tell me there's no such thing."

Teresa hesitated, not knowing how to answer; thankfully, Zach interrupted: "Ida? I recommend that you withdraw immediately."

"But, we've come all this way." Ida protested, and Zach answered calmly: "Okay."

Teresa made a face as Zach then barked sharply: "That was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now."

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood." Ida countered, but Zach explained grimly: "I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar-"

There was the sound of static, and Teresa sighed while Zach called in a mix of worry and irritation: "Ida. Ida!"

There was radio silence, during which Zach began to mutter some very unflattering words while Mr. Jefferson sighed and Rose turned back to Teresa.

"Is everything going to alright?" She asked worriedly, and Teresa sighed again.

"Rose, you know I can't say." Teresa answered reluctantly. "There will come times when I can't promise things- so I can't just carelessly promise even when I know it will be fine. Besides, you know that my foreknowledge isn't always exact." She added in an undertone.

Teresa didn't say, but she was beginning to worry. Not only were things different, but she was suddenly very aware how short the time Rose had left with the Doctor was. And she was torn on whether she needed to save Rose or not when 'Doomsday' came. Or if she even could.

Teresa still couldn't forget what happened with River. She'd wanted so badly to change the course of that day, but it hadn't worked. And she'd obviously met Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory, Clara… nothing had seemed out of place. So, she either she couldn't or wouldn't save Rose. The question was, which was it, and why?

Teresa was roused from her thoughts as the Doctor called over the comms: "Terry? We're coming back."

Teresa's heart clenched while Rose grumbled: "Best news I've heard all day."

"Yeah, yeah, where's Terry?" The Doctor demanded, making Teresa frown slightly. Rose simply held out the comms to Teresa, making the girl frown a little more but Teresa took the comms anyway.

"Doctor?" She asked, just as Rose glanced over Teresa's shoulder.

"Angel, are you okay?" The Doctor asked, and she replied incredulously: "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"What're you doing?" Rose demanded suddenly, and Teresa glanced back, her heart clenching as she saw Mr. Jefferson pointing his rifle at Toby, the guard following his lead.

The man yelped, raising his hands slightly in alarmed surrender, while Mr. Jefferson answered Rose grimly: "He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it."

"Angel? What's going on?" The Doctor asked, and Teresa answered hurriedly: "Doctor, hang on."

She quickly dropped the comms, joining Rose as the other blonde walked up to Mr. Jefferson, grabbing the man's arm as she demanded severely: "Are you going to start shooting your own people now, Is that what you're going to do? Is it?"

"If necessary." Mr. Jefferson answered shortly as he looked over at Rose with an equally stern expression.

Rose stood her ground as she challenged: "Well then, you'll have to shoot me if necessary, so what's it going to be?"

Mr. Jefferson's jaw set, but Rose continued angrily as Teresa stood beside her friend: "Look at his face."

Rose gestured at Toby, pointing out his now normal skin. She knelt beside the terrified man as she argued with Mr. Jefferson: "Whatever it was, is gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean."

"If that's true, why does your friend look so anxious?" Mr. Jefferson countered, pointing at Teresa. She froze in the middle of twisting her hands nervously, and Rose glanced over in surprise.

"Terry?" She asked, and Teresa pursed her lips before huffing out a breath.

"We can't kill him." She told Mr. Jefferson firmly as she turned to the man, meeting his gaze squarely. "He's human, and he's one of your own. If… we get proof that he's still infected, then, it's up to you how you'll deal with the situation."

Rose pursed her lips in thought, glancing at Toby with a mix of worry and sympathy as the man glanced at them all in pure fear. Mr. Jefferson also grit his teeth before he looked back at Toby, warning them all: "Any sign of trouble, I'll shoot him."

He turned and walked off, the guard also lowering her gun slowly and Teresa sighed a little. She let Rose comfort the Toby as she walked back to the comms, calling: "Doctor?"

"Everything alright up there?" He asked, and she sighed: "As good as can be. Have you found out what strategy nine is yet?"

"Yeah, Ida just explained." He sighed.

"I know." Teresa said quietly. "It's not anyone's fault, but it is still the same as murdering all the Ood by opening the airlocks and throwing them out into the vacuum."

"Cheery pair, you two are." Ida commented dryly. She then called in a business-like manner to the whole crew: "Okay, we're in. Bring us up."

Teresa twisted her hands in worry while Mr. Jefferson called: "Ascension in three, two, one."

Mr. Jefferson pressed the button to bring them up, and immediately the power in the whole ship went out. The whole crew started, all looking around wildly in alarm while Teresa bit her lip worriedly. This was definitely not going to be fun. She reached out for Rose's hand, clasping it reassuringly as the Beast's voice rang out through the ship: "This is the darkness. This is my domain."

The main console computer screen flickered on to show images of the Ood, peering right into the camera and at the crew. Rose jumped, clutching Teresa's hand tightly in fear as the Ood joined the Beast's voice, saying darkly: "You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in the-"

"That's not the Ood." Zach muttered. "Something's talking through them."

The voice continued over him: "Only the darkness remains."

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane," Zach interrupted sharply, "of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself."

"You know my name." The Beast answered menacingly.

Rose clung to Teresa in fear and she squeezed Rose's hand as reassuringly as she could as Zach demanded: "What do you want?"

"You will die here." The Beast answered. "All of you. This planet is your grave."

"It's him." Toby moaned in terror. "It's him. It's him."

The crew ignored him, looking around and trying to find the source of the voice. Teresa didn't bother, knowing it was useless. Instead, she stared at the screen, watching the Ood with a heavy heart. She had hated this part in the show, and she knew it wasn't going to be any easier to listen in person.

Her heart clenched as the Doctor called sternly: "If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?"

Teresa's free hand also clenched into a tight fist, anxiety knotting her stomach as the Beast replied: "All of them."

"What," the Doctor asked skeptically, "then you're the truth behind the myth?"

"This one knows me as I know him." The Beast almost purred in appreciation. "The killer of his own kind."

Rose's eyes widened while Teresa bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood. The Doctor glossed over the Beast's jab, demanding: "How did you end up on this rock?"

"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me," the Beast answered, "and chained me in the pit for all eternity."

"When was this?" The Doctor asked, and Teresa could almost see the frown on his face from his tone.

"Before time." The Beast replied, and Teresa swallowed while the Doctor asked impatiently: "What does that mean?"

"Before time." The Beast repeated, and the Doctor demanded: "What does 'before time' mean?"

"Exactly that, Doctor." Teresa said into the comms quietly.

"What?" The Doctor asked, although a tinge of fear had entered his voice, while the Beast chuckled: "Oh, another one who knows me. But only to be expected."

Teresa's insides churned worriedly, while the Doctor interjected: "Answer my question: what does 'before time' mean exactly."

"Before light and time and space and matter." The Beast elaborated. "Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."

"That's impossible." The Doctor protested flatly. "No life could have existed back then."

"Is that your religion?" The Beast questioned, sounding almost amused.

There was a pause, during which Teresa had clenched her fist so tightly her knuckles were white. Rose was glancing at her in a mix of worry and fear, when the Doctor finally answered the Beast slowly: "It's a belief."

"You know nothing." The Beast answered dismissively. "All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command."

Teresa closed her eyes, her head dropping in defeat as the Beast continued: "The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife."

Mr. Jefferson's face immediately paled, his eyes widening in panic.

"The scientist, still running from Daddy."

There was a quiet whimper over the comms and Teresa's heart went out to poor Ida. But the Beast was nowhere done.

"The little boy who lied."

Danny swallowed, while Teresa opened her eyes, her fingers biting into her palm as her fist tightened impossibly as they were forced to listen to the Beast listing off their darkest fears and secrets.

"The girl hiding behind a masculine mask."

The guard tightened her hands on her gun as Teresa glanced at her in some surprise. But then again, it shouldn't have surprised her that the Beast would pick on the woman too, since she hadn't died here as she had in the show.

"The virgin."

Toby's face shut down, but Teresa was more concerned for Rose as the Beast went on scathingly: "And the lost girl, so far away from home."

Rose turned wide, fearful eyes on Teresa. But Teresa could only squeeze Rose's hand, her eyes sad as the Beast continued: "The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

Rose paled, and she whimpered: "Terry, Doctor, what does that mean?"

"Rose, don't listen." The Doctor warned, but Rose was starting to panic as she demanded in terror: "What does it mean? Terry?"

"Rose, don't listen to it. It's just playing on your fears." Teresa answered, partially lying through her teeth.

"Oh, that's right. Listen to the child of Time." The Beast purred. "A girl out of time and place, with knowledge and power no being can be capable of wielding."

Teresa's eyes widened and she swallowed as the others glanced at her. But she blinked in equal confusion as the Beast hissed: "Daemon."

"What was that?" The Doctor called sharply while Teresa frowned, not understanding. _Daemon?_

"You walk on a knife's edge." The Beast continued, ignoring the Doctor. "Destroyer of one or all, you would have been a great asset…"

"Doctor? What does he mean?" Teresa asked, frowning in confusion, and he ordered, although he also sounded a little confused: "Terry, don't listen to him."

"But too dangerous to live." The Beast thundered. "You will all die and I will live."

Teresa absolutely started as the computer screen changed, the Ood being replaced by a red, roaring, horned beast, before it disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Danny demanded, sounding absolutely terrified while Toby said hoarsely, horrified: "I had that thing inside my head."

"Terry, Doctor, what did it mean?" Rose demanded, completely shaken.

Teresa hugged Rose as comfortingly as she could, whispering: "Don't listen to the Beast, Rose."

"But what did he mean?" Rose repeated in fear, while Danny asked frantically, starting to panic: "What do we do? Jefferson?"

"Captain?" Mr. Jefferson called into his wrist comm. "What's the situation on strategy nine?"

"Zach, what do we do?" Danny added, the panic clearly taking over all rational thought, while Toby moaned: "The planet, the orbit, the black hole. Everything's true."

"Captain, report." Mr. Jefferson demanded, and Zach answered grimly: "We've lost pictures, Mr. Jefferson."

At his words, everyone exploded, all talking at the same time. Rose had grabbed the comms from Teresa, calling for the Doctor while Ida tried to speak to the crew as Zach called for Mr. Jefferson, the guard and Danny panicked and Toby continued to moan in fear in his corner.

"Stop." The Doctor tried as everyone continued to talk over each other. Teresa glanced around worriedly, taking in the hysterical expressions starting to appear on everyone's faces.

Rose cried into the comms: "What did it mean?"

"Rose, calm down." Teresa urged as she started rubbing circles on Rose's arm while the Doctor tried again: "Everyone just stop."

"What do we do?" Danny cried right over the Doctor, panic completely taking over while Mr. Jefferson continued to call into his comms and Toby continued to freak out in his corner.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech as sharp feedback blasted through the comms. Everyone flinched, automatically shutting up in shock, and Teresa breathed a little easier as the Doctor snapped to everyone angrily: "You want voices in the dark, then listen to mine!"

Teresa nodded along, silently urging the crew as the Doctor warned: "That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff."

"But that's how the devil works." Danny whimpered, but the Doctor countered: "Or a good psychologist."

"Yeah, but how did it know about my father?" Ida demanded, and Teresa could almost see the Doctor shrug as he replied: "Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see. Humans."

Teresa smiled softly as the Doctor continued encouragingly: "Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me?"

The Doctor continued, calling to them all: "Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him-"

He was suddenly cut off abruptly as there was a sharp snap, and Teresa's face blanched. She whipped around to watch with complete horror as the pod cable that had been pulling the Doctor and Ida back up, snapped off right before her eyes. She'd been so immersed in the Doctor's speech that she'd forgotten about this.

 _'Idiot!'_ She scolded herself in horror as Rose shrieked with worry and Mr. Jefferson cried: "Ida!"

"The cable's snapped!" Ida cried back unnecessarily, and the Doctor yelled: "Get out!"

"Doctor!" Teresa screamed in fear as the cable fell all the way down, whipping its way down the drill hole before there was an almighty crash far below the drill hole, and smoke flew up through the chute.

"Doctor, we lost the cable!" Rose cried into the comms, her tone tinged with worry. "Doctor, are you all right? Doctor!"

Teresa closed her eyes, forcing herself to take deep and calming breaths. The Doctor was okay, she knew he was. He _had_ to be.

"Comms are down." Zach informed them grimly, and Teresa took another deep breath as Rose called sharply: "Doctor, seriously, don't get me angry! Answer me, and tell angel you're alright! Doctor? Can you hear me?"

"Rose, calm down." Teresa ordered as Zach told them: "I've still got life signs, but we've lost the capsule."

"Terry, is everything going to okay? Is the Doctor okay?" Rose demanded of her friend.

Teresa simply nodded once, trying to be as reassuring as possible even as Zach called over the comms grimly: "There's no way out. They're stuck down there."

"How much air have they got?" Teresa called to Zach, and he replied worriedly: "Fifty-five minutes now."

"Okay." Teresa replied swiftly as she took another deep breath. At least that was the same as the show, so they were on track. She only needed to keep everyone alive if she could, and things would be fine otherwise. Hopefully.

A loud bang on the door behind them made them all jump, and they all whipped around to stare at the door in fear as Mr. Jefferson pointed his gun at the door warily. There was another sharp bang, sending up sparks around the doorway, and the guard also raised her gun as Mr. Jefferson called with forced calm: "Captain? Situation report."

Teresa's hands tightened in fists once more as she chewed her lip worriedly while Zach called back: "It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in."

"Yeah, it's the same on door 25." Mr. Jefferson answered worriedly as he checked the doorways, noting as the hinges and bolts were blasted off.

"How long's it going to take?" Rose asked in a frightened voice, and Teresa squeezed her hand reassuringly once more while Mr. Jefferson replied: "Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes."

At that moment another bolt snapped, sending sparks showering on their side once more.

"Eight." Mr. Jefferson corrected, and Teresa sighed.

"I've got a security frame." Zach informed them. "It might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you."

Rose continued to cling to Teresa, but she took a deep breath and the companion said in a shaky voice: "Right. So we need to stop them, or get out, or both."

They all flinched as another bolt snapped off, and Mr. Jefferson cocked his gun at the door while Teresa pursed her lips worriedly.

"I'll take both, yeah?" Danny said sarcastically. "But how?"

"You heard the Doctor." Rose pointed out. "Why do you think that thing cut him off? Cos he was making sense."

She turned to look at Teresa, who nodded. The grey-eyed girl continued for her friend: "Listen. The Doctor was telling all of you to think your way out of this. So go on. Think. What do we need?"

Rose's face lit up and she said quickly: "We need some lights! That's a starter. There's got to be some sort of power somewhere."

She glanced around thoughtfully, while Zach said bitterly over the comms: "There's nothing I can do. Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons."

"That's what the Doctor meant." Rose tried to be encouraging as she said, although her voice held some doubt. "Press the right buttons."

She glanced at Teresa hopefully, while Zach snapped, clearly not happy and his nerves frazzled: "They've gutted the generators."

"But not everything is linked to the generators." Teresa hinted, and the rest of the group glanced at her in surprise while there was a pause from Zach's side.

"The rocket." Zach said suddenly, his voice filling with hope and careful excitement.

"The rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that… Mr. Jefferson?" Zach called.

The elderly man listened intently, a glimmer of hope entering his eyes as well as Zach ordered: "Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety."

"Opening bypass conduits, sir." Mr. Jefferson confirmed as he set down his gun quickly, the guard keeping her gun trained on the door as another bolt snapped.

Rose gripped Teresa's hand, her face filling with hope as Zach called: "Channelling rocket feed in three, two, one. Power."

The lights flickered before they switched on, and Rose let go of Teresa to clap her hands excitedly, saying in delight: "There we go."

"Let there be light!" Danny crowed, while Teres said to Zach encouragingly: "See, Zach? Save the world one button at a time, yeah?"

"Yeah." He answered sarcastically, but Teresa grinned with Mr. Jefferson as they heard the sliver of hope in the man's voice.


	46. The Satan Pit 2

"What about that strategy nine thing?" Rose asked hopefully, but Mr. Jefferson shook his head.

"Not enough power." He explained. "It needs a hundred percent."

Rose pursed her lips, glancing at Teresa as she said: "All right, so we need a way out."

"Knew I liked you." Teresa teased, making Rose smile.

The blonde companion turned to the crew as she called: "Zach, Mr. Jefferson, you start working on that."

She turned to the guard, asking: "Sorry, what was your name?"

"Eliza Eton." The woman answered, and Rose said with a smile: "Well then, Eliza, you keep an eye on that door, yeah?"

"Yes, ma'am." Eliza answered, shifting her grip on her gun so that she was more comfortable as she kept it pointed at the door.

Rose nodded in satisfaction as Lily smiled, the former then turning to ask: "Toby, what about you?"

"I'm not a soldier." Toby muttered, turning away in disappointment. "I can't do anything."

Teresa glanced at him in sympathy, partly for his gloomy attitude but also because she knew there was nothing she would be able to do about his fate. Rose meanwhile was saynig to Toby encouragingly: "No, you're the archeologist. What do you know about the pit?"

"Well, nothing." Toby admitted. "We can't even translate the language."

"Right." Rose sighed, while Teresa interjected: "That was before- what about now?"

Toby paused, his eyes widening.

"Hold on." He murmured. "Yeah, maybe…"

Teresa gave a small smile, while Rose asked excitedly: "What is it?"

"Since that thing was inside my head," Toby explained, "it's like the letters made more sense."

"Well, get to work." Rose cheered, while Teresa's smile turned a little sad. She sighed internally, knowing that this ability was not actually a good sign for Toby, but she stayed quiet as Rose ordered happily: "Anything you can translate, just anything."

The girl then turned to Danny, saying firmly: "As for you, Danny boy. You're in charge of the Ood. Any way of stopping them?"

"Well, I don't know." Danny retorted, and Rose countered: "Then find out. The sooner we get control of the Base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out."

Teresa smiled, chuckling a little when Danny didn't move and Rose pushed him, ordering: "Shift."

"Okay, okay." Danny sighed as he moved to the computer.

"Men." Teresa joked as she grinned at the other blonde girl.

"Tell me about it." Rose laughed back, making Mr. Jefferson roll his eyes and the girls giggled.

"Okay, I'm going to go help Danny." Teresa said at last, nodding at the young man who was typing frantically.

"Mm, that usually equates to 'hinting', and I want to be there for this." Rose commented as she followed the other blonde girl towards Danny. Teresa rolled her eyes at Rose, but became more serious as she stopped beside Danny.

The young man, glancing over at the two blonde women, explained: "There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board."

"Well, that's handy, listing all the things we haven't got." Rose retorted. "We haven't got a swimming pool either. Or a Tesco's."

Teresa raised a brow, and as Danny threw up his hands in frustration, she suggested: "Try finding a way to disrupt the Ood telepathy."

He looked at her, first in surprise and then deep thought, before he turned back to the monitor and began typing quickly. Rose raised a brow at Teresa, making the latter just shrug almost guiltily and Rose grinned. They turned back to Danny as he gasped in disbelief: "Oh, my God. It says yes."

Teresa glanced at the screen to see the word 'affirmative' flashing on the screen. Danny explained excitedly: "I can do it. Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy. Brainstorm!"

Teresa smiled a little, while Rose asked: "What happens to the Ood?"

"It'll tank them," Danny replied, "spark out."

"There we are, then." Rose cheered. "Do it!"

Teresa sighed, and Rose glanced at her in surprise before making a face as Danny explained: "No, but I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation."

"Oh." Rose sighed. "That's why Terry was so anxious to have you listen to her when you were still in there."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion, and Teresa interjected: "Never mind. Right now, we need to focus on getting there and making it out of here alive."

She turned, calling: "Mr. Jefferson, have we found the way out yet?"

"Just about." The elderly gentleman answered. "There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here."

"Ventilation shafts." Rose said brightly.

Teresa sighed, while Mr. Jefferson shook his head, saying wryly: "Yeah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms."

Rose frowned, before flinching again when another loud bang echoed around the room as another bolt was snapped off. Zach interrupted: "But, I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network."

Teresa beamed as Rose said enthusiastically: "Right, so we go down, and you make the air follow us by hand."

"Making progress one button at a time." Zach said flatly, but there was a slight hint of humour in his tone.

"That's right." Teresa replied cheekily, and Rose chuckled.

"Working on a route to Ood Habitation." Zach informed them, and the group sans Danny and Eliza began to work the grill grating off the floor. They heaved it up and open as the guard began to back slowly over to join them, and Rose called to Danny, who was still by the computer: "Danny!"

"Hold on!" Danny answered distractedly as he punched buttons on the keyboard. "Just conforming."

There was another bang as another bolt snapped off the door, sending sparks flying and Mr. Jefferson called sharply: "Dan, we got to go now! Come on!"

"Yeah!" Danny crowed, ignoring the older man as he grabbed an orange computer chip from the computer before running to join the group just as Eliza stopped beside Teresa.

Danny said in satisfaction as he showed them the chip: "Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood."

"We're coming back." Rose said hurriedly, ignoring Danny for the moment as she warned the crew. ""Have you got that? We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out."

"Okay." Mr. Jefferson answered, sounding exasperated.

"Danny, you go first, then you, Miss Tyler and Miss Storm, then Toby. Eliza, you and I'll go last in defensive position. Now, come on, quick as you can!" He ordered.

Danny quickly jumped down the opening, moving down the pipe as Teresa nodded for Rose to go in first. Rose hopped in, and Teresa followed quickly, moving down to sit beside the other two as Toby's long legs appeared through the hole.

"God, it stinks.' Rose complained as Teresa also wrinkled her nose before turning to Danny to ask: "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm laughing." Danny replied sarcastically.

Teresa rolled her eyes at him, which Danny ignored as he called into his wrist comm: "Which way do we go?"

"Just go straight ahead." Zach replied. "Keep going till I say so."

Danny began to move as Eliza slipped in to join them, and Rose and Teresa crawled after him. Teresa heard a clang as the maintenance tunnel grating was closed behind them, meaning Mr. Jefferson had also joined them.

As they crawled down, Rose teased: "Not your best angle, Danny."

"Oi, stop it." Danny called back, making Rose laugh.

"I don't know," Toby suddenly chimed in from behind Teresa, "it could be worse."

It took the blonde girl a moment to realize he meant her, and not Rose, and Teresa called sharply: "Oi!"

"Ooh, you're lucky the Doctor wasn't here." Rose laughed back at Toby. "He wouldn't like you talking about his angel like that."

"Better me than you." Teresa sighed glumly, making Rose chuckle mysteriously.

Zach interrupted as he called: "Straight on until you find junction seven point one. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you."

"Thanks, Zach!" Teresa called back, and it wasn't long before they reached the closed off junction Zach had navigated them to.

"We're at seven point one, sir." Danny called, and Zach replied: "Okay, I've got you. I'm just aerating the next section."

"Getting kind of cramped, sir." Danny answered tightly. "Can't you hurry up?"

"I'm working on half power, here." Zach reminded, and Mr. Jefferson mumbled as he leant back on the side of the tunnel: "Stop complaining."

"Mr. Jefferson says stop complaining." Rose relayed, and Teresa suppressed a smile as Danny deadpanned: "I heard."

"He heard." Rose relayed to Mr. Jefferson.

"But the air's getting a bit thin." Toby interjected before Mr. Jefferson could reply, and Teresa burst out laughing as Rose said, nodding at Toby: "He's complaining now."

"I heard." Mr. Jefferson said dryly as Teresa's giggles subsided.

There was a moment of silence, when Rose suddenly sniffed.

"Danny, is that you?" Rose asked, her nose wrinkling.

The smell hit Teresa at that moment, and she also made a face as Danny retorted: "I'm not exactly happy."

"I'm just moving the air." Zach informed them. "I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's going to feel worse."

"Oh, never say that." Teresa groaned, just as a loud bang sounded from somewhere far behind them. A tense silence descended on the group as the sound echoed eerily through the tunnel.

"You see." Teresa breathed, and Danny asked slowly: "What was that?"

"Terry, what was that?" Rose asked fearfully, as Toby asked in a panicked tone: "What's that noise?"

"Captain," Mr. Jefferson called into his wrist comm, "what was that?"

"The junction in Habitation Five's been opened." Zach answered tersely. "It must be the Ood."

The group all sucked in a breath in horror as Zach warned: "They're in the tunnels!"

"Well, open the gate." Danny cried, and Zach snapped back: "I've got to get the air in!"

"Just open it, sir." Danny yelled in panic, when Rose cut in urgently: "Where are they? Are they close?"

"I don't know." Zach admitted. "I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms."

"Probably why the Beast used them." Teresa sighed, while Rose demanded scathingly: "Whose idea was that?"

"Open the gate!" Danny screamed, cutting across the girls. The metal gate finally slid up, revealing another tunnel and Danny quickly scampered through.

The others followed, all of them hurrying on their hands and knees as Zach directed: "Danny, turn left. Immediate left."

"The Ood, sir." Mr. Jefferson called tightly. "Can't you trap them? Cut off the air?"

"Not without cutting off yours." Zach answered grimly.

They all crawled as fast as they could, the metal clanging slightly as they went, and Zach called: "Danny, turn right. Go right!"

Danny made a sharp right, the rest following his lead as Zach warned: "Go fast, Dan. They're going to catch up."

"I'll maintain defensive position." Mr. Jefferson replied grimly, and Teresa immediately stopped moving, whipping her head back to stare at the man in horror.

"You can't stop!" Rose cried in disbelief, while Teresa called sharply: "Mr. Jefferson, we don't need to be so hasty-"

"Miss Storm," the man interrupted, "that's my job. I don't know what you know, but I will do my duty. You've got your task, now see to it."

Teresa's jaw set, but Toby pushed her, saying urgently: "You heard what he said, now shift."

"I'll stay with you, sir." Eliza said grimly as she cocked her gun beside Mr. Jefferson.

"No, there has to be something else." Teresa insisted, but Toby grabbed her arm and began to haul her with him down the tunnel after Danny.

Rose hesitated as Teresa struggled against Toby, but the man ordered: "Move!"

Rose began to crawl again half-heartedly as Teresa called over Toby's shoulder: "Mr. Jefferson, Eliza, you come after us as quickly as you can when you've blocked the first Ood, you hear me?"

"Go, Miss Storm!" Mr. Jefferson ordered sharply, and she finally gave up, crawling after Rose as Toby urged her faster.

Teresa almost paused as she heard gun fire behind them, but Toby pushed her and she began to move once more. They reached Danny and Rose as the pair hit the next gate, and Danny cried between gasps as he tried to get his breath back: "Eight point two. Open eight point two. Zach!"

"I've got to aerate it." Zach replied tensely, while Teresa peered back over Toby desperately to try and see if Mr. Jefferson was coming.

"Open it now!" Danny screamed hysterically, and Zach snapped: "I'm trying."

"Mr. Jefferson? Eliza?" Teresa called down the tunnel, ignoring all of them as she prayed desperately for some sign of movement.

Danny began slamming his fist on the gate desperately, and Rose ordered sharply: "Danny, stop it. That's not helping."

They all flinched as the sound of gunfire slowly started to come closer, likely as Mr. Jefferson and Eliza started to crawl back towards them and away from the approaching Ood.

"Zach, get it open!" Toby screamed, starting to panic, and Zach called: "Jefferson, I've got to open eight point two by closing eight point one. You've got to get past the junction. Now move."

"Mr. Jefferson!" Teresa yelled, hoping against hope that he would listen to them, and Zach said sharply: "That's an order, now move!"

There was a brief silence before a shorter, sharper sound echoed through the tunnel. Teresa flinched as she realized Mr. Jefferson had likely pulled his pistol, having run out of ammunition on his machine gun.

"Mr. Jefferson! Eliza!" Teresa screamed urgently, and Zach snapped: "I'm going to lose oxygen, Jefferson, I can't stop for your dramatics!"

The gunshots stopped, just as the gate before them opened.

"That's it, come on!" Danny called as he crawled through quickly, Rose following after a quick glance back at Teresa. The blonde time traveller hadn't moved, staring down the tunnel as she chewed on her lip worriedly, and Toby had to literally push her along the metal floor and through the gate.

"Danny, turn left and head for nine point two." Zach ordered. "That's the last one."

Danny hurried through as Rose followed, glancing back every so often in worry as Toby pushed Teresa.

"Just go!" She snapped at him in exasperation, pushing him passed her as she peered back desperately.

Toby gave up on her, hurrying down as Teresa waited anxiously by the gate, waiting as Zach called worriedly: "Jefferson, Eton, you've got to move faster."

Teresa's eyes flickered up to the gate as it began to close back down, and she was chewing her lip so hard she drew blood as Zach yelled: "John, move!"

Rose paused, glancing back anxiously.

"Eliza!" Teresa cried as the woman finally turned the corner, scrambling towards them, and Rose added as the elderly gentleman appeared behind the woman: "Mr. Jefferson!"

"Keep going!" Toby ordered Rose, pushing the blonde after Danny, while Teresa screamed at the pair behind them: "Come on, keep going!"

She glanced frantically at the lowering gate, praying desperately for some form of miracle, but she could see it was too late. They weren't going to make it.

"No!" She screamed as Eliza's face filled with despair and the gate closed more than halfway down.

"Come on, Eliza, hurry!" Teresa yelled, but the woman shook her head as the gate closed further and finally shut right before the brave pair.

"No!" Teresa cried as she pressed her hands on the gate in a futile attempt to make it move.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she leant her head on the gate, breathing heavily as she heard Mr. Jefferson's muffled voice from the other side, saying between gasps: "Regret to inform, sir. We were a bit slow."

Teresa choked back a sob, while Zach answered quietly: "I can't open eight point one, John. Not without losing air for the others."

Rose had crawled back for her friend, and she grabbed Teresa in a tight hug as Mr. Jefferson answered bravely: "And quite right too, sir. I'm only sorry you were caught with me, Eton."

"No, sir." Eliza answered firmly. "I did my duty, and I'd like to think I did you proud, sir."

"That you did, soldier." Mr. Jefferson answered softly. "And I think we bought them a little time."

Teresa pulled back from Rose, sniffing back her tears as best as she could while Rose's eyes shone with her own suppressed tears. Teresa slowly led Rose back down the tunnel towards Danny and Toby as Zach whispered mournfully: "There's nothing I can do, John. I'm sorry."

"You've done enough, sir." Mr. Jefferson answered strongly as Teresa and Rose arrived beside the men, and Danny glanced over with tearful eyes to the two girls.

"Made a very good captain under the circumstances." Mr. Jefferson added. Danny swallowed, blinking back tears as Rose hugged Teresa, seeking comfort from her friend.

Trying to keep her own emotions under control, Teresa hugged the other blonde tightly as Mr. Jefferson murmured quietly: "May I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of its removal?"

The tears began to slip down the Rose's face at the man's words and the rest of them listened in silence, while Zach answered slowly: "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Well," Mr. Jefferson answered determinedly, "if Eton and I might choose the manner of our departure, sir, we've agreed that lack of air seems more natural than, well, let's say death by Ood."

Teresa hung her head, trying to hold back her own tears as Mr. Jefferson finished bravely: "I'd appreciate it, sir!"

"God speed, Mr. Jefferson." Zach murmured, and Mr. Jefferson answered softly: "Thank you, sir. And Miss Storm?"

Teresa lifted her head, listening with a heavy heart as Mr. Jefferson finished: "Thank you for trying to save us. I leave the rest in your hands."

"Thank you, Terry Storm." Eliza added softly, and Teresa's heart clenched. The tears began to fall once more, and she closed her eyes in sorrow.

There was silence for a moment, before Zach began: "Report Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD deceased," Rose and Danny continued to fight back tears while Toby looked up as though praying to whatever heavens existed, "with honours. 43 K two point one."

Teresa hung her head, suppressing her sobs as best as she could as Zach continued: "Report Officer Eliza Eton, deceased, with honours. 43 K two point one."

There was a beat of silence to mourn the brave pair, before Danny spoke: "Zach, we're at the final junction, nine point two. And er," he took a shaky breath, "if my respects could be on record. He saved our lives."

Rose and Toby hung their heads as Teresa opened her eyes, the two girls wiping away their tears as best as they could as Zach answered softly: "Noted."

His voice was tight with repressed emotion, and Teresa felt pity for the man as he called grimly: "Opening nine point two."

Teresa's eyes widened as she remembered what happened, and she cried: "No, wait-!'

But it was too late as the gate opened to reveal an Ood on the other side. The whole group began panicking, Rose screaming at Zach: "Lower nine point two! Hurry, Zach!"

"Back!" Danny was yelling as he scrambled backwards and away from the Ood as the creature slowly lifted its orb. "Back! Back!"

"We can't go back!" Toby shouted frantically. "The gang point's sealed off. We're stuck."

"Up!" Teresa yelled as she shoved on the grate right above their heads. "Come on!"

Rose saw what the other girl was doing and quickly moved to help, the pair shoving the grate out of the way to reveal the corridor above.

"Rose, go!" Teresa ordered, and the blonde companion hauled herself up without question.

"Danny-!" Teresa began, but the young man replied sharply: "After you!"

Teresa quickly pulled herself up, choosing to save time and not argue. She quickly knelt to help Danny up as Rose yelled: "Come on! Toby, come on!"

Teresa's blood ran cold as she remembered what was happening to Toby right at that moment, the silence below in the maintenance tunnel confirming her suspicion. Rose, none the wiser, yelled frantically: "Toby, get out of there!"

"Help me!" Toby suddenly shrieked in sheer terror. "Oh, my God. Help me!"

Teresa hesitated, torn on what to do, but Rose was already reaching down to haul the man up. Teresa let the moment slide for now, helpless as indecision made it impossible to decide what to do, while Rose grunted as she pulled Toby up: "Come on."

"It's this way." Danny called as he hurried down the corridor, running through the door labeled 32, and towards the Ood habitation. The others followed swiftly as Zach yelled at them: "Hurry it up!"

"Get it in!" Rose shouted as they ran through Ood habitation and towards the computer console. There was a bang, and they all glanced down to see the Ood appearing downstairs.

"Danny, get down." Toby ordered as the Ood began to move towards the stairs leading up and to the group, while Rose shrieked at the younger man: "Transmit!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Danny yelled back as he began to search himself for the computer chip. "I'm getting at it."

"Danny, now!" Teresa yelled as she shoved Rose behind her while the Ood got progressively closer.

"Danny, get that thing transmitting!" Rose shouted as she grabbed her friend, the pair and Toby backing away from the approaching Ood with wide-eyed fear. Danny finally found the chip and slammed it into the computer just as the first Ood reached the final step and began to walk down the catwalk towards them.

Immediately, the basic reading on the Ood's telepathic link fell from basic 100 to 0, and Teresa sighed as the Ood all grabbed their heads and began to writhe and moan in pain. Eventually, they collapsed, letting go of their heads as they fell to the ground unconscious.

"You did it!" Rose gasped at Danny, while Teresa breathed: "Oh, Danny, I could kiss you."

"Yeah?" Danny breathed in equal relief and amusement, while Rose muttered under her breath: "Yeah, I doubt the Doctor will appreciate that."

Danny glanced at Rose questioningly, but Teresa didn't hear as she checked the computer.

"All Ood are down." She confirmed. "We need to get back to the drilling room."

"Right." Danny agreed.

"Zach," he called into his wrist comm, "we did it. The Ood are down."

"Now we've got to get the Doctor." Teresa added, and Zach answered: "I'm on my way."

It was then that Teresa realized how quiet Toby had been and she glanced at the man only to shiver at the slightly blank look he held as he stared down at the prone Ood. She'd prayed there was some way to save him but it didn't seem possible. And now she had to decide how to warn the others before it became too dangerous… or too late.


	47. The Satan Pit 3

* A/N A little bit of changing P.O.V.s in this one just to fully capture the episode's plot.

The four hurried back into the drilling room, Rose pulling Teresa with her as she rushed to the comm.

"Doctor?" She called urgently. "You there? Doctor? Ida?"

Teresa pulled Rose away as Zach entered the room, saying to them quickly: "The comms. are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute."

The girls nodded, Rose clutching the comms as Zach began to work on the computer beside them.

"You might want to keep calling into that." Teresa told Rose as she gestured at the comm. "Keep trying until the signal goes through."

"You should do it, then." Rose answered as she held out the device. "Maybe tell him what he needs to know while you're at. And besides," she added, "he'll be happier to hear you're okay."

"Me?" Teresa asked, a frown appearing on her face. "What about you?"

"Just do it." Rose replied with a slight sigh, almost shoving the comm into Teresa's hand.

Teresa frowned, but as her anxiety over the Doctor and the future with Toby made her call into the comm: "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?"

Finally there was an answer but it made Teresa drop the comm in shock.

"He's gone." Ida whispered.

The whole group jerked, looking up and Rose glanced at Teresa in alarm but the girl had frozen with a blank look on her face. Rose quickly grabbed the comm, demanding frantically: "What do you mean, 'he's gone'?"

"He fell into the pit." Ida answered sadly. "And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles."

"But what do you mean, 'he fell'?" Rose demanded, starting to worry about the Doctor and Teresa. The blonde-haired girl had frozen as though in shock, and it made Rose terrified that perhaps something had changed from how Teresa had foreseen.

"I couldn't stop him." Ida continued. "He said her name before he went. His 'angel'."

Rose glanced at Teresa, but the girl seemed too dazed to even hear Ida let alone respond. Zach glanced at the two blonde girls in sympathy before he gently took the comm from Rose. She let him, moving towards Teresa in concern. Zach glanced at the younger woman as well before he called: "Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable, no back up. You're ten miles down."

He paused, before saying quietly: "We can't get there."

"You should see this place, Zach." Ida answered just as softly. "It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things, and here I am."

Her voice broke on the last word, and Zach swallowed. He glanced at the others, Danny's head bowing silently in sorrow as Toby turned his head away. His gaze rested briefly on Teresa, who was still frozen as Rose wrapped her arm around her friend worriedly and called her softly, before he turned back to the comm.

"We've got to abandon the base." He told Ida, his tone sad but firm. "I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

"But we'll never find out what it was." Ida answered, her voice quivering, and Zach answered softly: "Well, maybe that's best."

"Yeah." Ida sighed.

There was a pause, neither wanting to be the first to say what needed to be done next. But they were running out of time, and Zach took a deep breath, hanging his head as he began solemnly: "Officer Scott-"

"It's all right." Ida cut in quickly. "Just go. Good luck."

She tried her best to sound cheerful and brave for them, and it made all the men blink back tears. There was another beat of silence as each of them silently bade their colleague farewell. Zach said at last: "And you."

He cut the comm, turning to order: "Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. Get the retrotropes online, then get to the rocket and strap yourselves in. We're leaving."

Rose glanced over worriedly, before turning her attention back to her friend. Zach also turned to the women, saying warningly: "Rose, Terry, we've got to go."

"Terry?" Rose asked softly once more. "Angel?"

"I forgot." Teresa whispered at last, her eyes still staring unseeingly at the wall in numb horror.

"What?" Rose asked in confusion and Teresa repeated: "I forgot. How could I forget?"

Her hands began to twist nervously, her voice rising as she cried: "I forgot he jumped. I forgot to warn him about what he would find. How could I forget?"

"Angel-" Rose began, but Teresa continued over her: "What if he gets hurt?"

"He knows what he's doing." Rose interjected, trying to calm her friend. "Well, most of the time. And you can't be so hard on yourself, you can't remember every little thing."

"But this was important!" Teresa cried, her tone becoming increasingly hysterical. "It was about the Beast, he had to know! He's now got to face it alone, and I could've helped, I should've helped, I could've gone with him, I should've gone with him, I-!"

Teresa abruptly cut off, sagging slightly as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Terry!" Rose shrieked in alarm, wondering what had happened, when Zach grabbed the now unconscious blonde time traveller.

Rose blinked in surprise, her eyes narrowing as she saw Zach placing some kind of injection-gun down on the computer console as he shifted Teresa around in his grasp before heaving her up into his arms in a bridal position.

"What'd you do?" Rose shouted, and Zach snapped: "I knocked her out. It's just a sleeping injection, but it'll keep her sedated for about half an hour."

"Why?!" Rose demanded as she tried to check Teresa, and Zach answered impatiently: "Because she was starting to hyperventilate and panic, and we _need_ to get out of here."

"Not without the Doctor." Rose snapped, and Zach countered: "Then you're stuck here on your own and without your friend."

Rose pursed her lips while Zach said beseechingly: "Please, Rose, we don't have time. Which side are you going to choose?"

Rose exhaled sharply, sighing as she answered: "Terry's. Always Terry's."

"Then let's go." Zach ordered as he turned, carrying Teresa towards the rocket. Rose followed, glancing at the unconscious blonde worriedly as she did.

 _'I really hope she's okay and we get out of this mess.'_ Rose thought gloomily. ' _Otherwise the Doctor's going to kill me for placing his angel in danger.'_

* * *

Doctor P.O.V.

The Doctor stood in the pit, staring up at the giant, horned beast he had found when he had landed deep down inside the hole leading from the trapdoor. He was able to breathe, thanks to the air pocket that had also softened his landing when he'd jumped down. Which was a good thing, because his face-visor had smashed with the impact upon landing. He'd awoken to find himself in a cavern of sorts, spotting two bronze urns on pedestals on one side of the room. He guessed they acted as gates or bars of some kind, only to have it confirmed when he saw the Beast right behind them.

He now stared at the Beast, puzzled. It was enormous, the size of any high-rise building, and the Doctor was probably the size of its pinky. Or smaller. He frowned as he stared at the chained Beast while it roared at him and bared its sharp teeth.

"I accept that you exist." The Doctor said slowly. "Terry would've contradicted you if you didn't. I still don't have to accept what you are, but you're physical existence, I'll give you that."

He paused, glancing around again with a deep frown.

"I don't understand." He admitted. "I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing and air. You need me for something. What for?"

The Beast simply roared at him, making the Doctor lift an eyebrow.

"Have I got to, I don't know, beg an audience?" He mocked. "Or is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't believe in, are they real?"

The Beast stared at him and the Doctor shouted impatiently: "Speak to me! Tell me!"

The Beast just growled at him, staring down and the Doctor snapped: "You won't talk. Or…" he suddenly realized, "you can't talk."

The Doctor stared up at the Beast as he thought aloud: "Oh, hold on, wait a minute, just let me. Oh! No. Yes! No. Think it through. You spoke before. I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that. Brilliant. But, looking at you now…"

The Doctor looked the Beast up and down as he murmured slowly: "All I can see is Beast. The animal. Just the body. You're just the body, the physical form." He realized.

"What's happened to your mind, hmm?" The Doctor taunted even as his mind raced to try and figure it out. "Where's it gone? Where's that intelligence…?"

He broke off as he realized the only place it could go. The Doctor's eyes slowly lifted to the sky where he'd heard the rocket leaving earlier. Taking the whole crew, Rose… and Teresa.

"Oh, no." The Doctor breathed.

* * *

Teresa P.O.V.

Teresa slowly woke up, blinking as she heard a voice vaguely say: "Stats at fifty three. Funnel stable at sixty six point five. Hull pressure constant."

Teresa's eyes finally focused and she raised her head to find herself strapped into the rocket beside Toby, Danny on the man's other side. Rose was in front beside Zach, who was piloting while Toby announced as he read off the centre monitor: "Smooth as we can, sir, all the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth."

Teresa's body jerked as she woke up fully, suddenly realizing exactly what must've happened and more importantly _when_ they were.

* * *

Doctor P.O.V.

"You're imprisoned," the Doctor murmured as he paced, "long time ago." He looked up at the cavern walls, all lined with paintings that detailed the history, the timeline.

"Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, doesn't matter." He rambled, thinking. "The prison is perfect. It's absolute, it's eternal. Oh, yes!"

He stopped beside a painting, staring at it triumphantly as he saw exactly what had happened.

"Open the prison, the gravity field collapses." The Doctor muttered. "This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is an idea. In all those civilisations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind. The mind of the great Beast. The mind can escape!"

He paused as his words caught up to him and he clapped his hands as all the pieces of the puzzle finally came together.

"Oh, but that's it!" He crowed. "You didn't give me air, your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago! They need me alive, because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you."

He turned back to the Beast, hurling his words at it and it roared back at him. The Doctor ran to pick up a large rock, turning towards an urn as he declared: "If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it."

He raised the rock above his head, about to bring it smashing down when he paused. He looked back at the Beast, dropping the rock as he said thoughtfully: "But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses protection and falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice Rose… and my angel."

He realized, his face clouding over in dark anger.

* * *

Teresa P.O.V.

Teresa twisted in her seat, trying to get away from Toby while her eyes looked around frantically for the bolt gun.

"Terry?" Rose asked, glancing back at the sound.

"Oh, thank God, you're alright-!" Rose began in a relieved tone, but Teresa said sharply: "Not now, Rose. We're not out of danger yet."

"What?" Zach asked as Rose frowned in confusion and Danny glanced over as well.

"Think." Teresa insisted.

"We escaped yes, but why? The Beast could've killed us in so many ways, but it let us go. Why?" Teresa insisted, and Rose's gaze turned thoughtful.

"You're right." She said slowly. "It could've ripped out the air or, I don't know, burnt us, or anything. But it didn't."

"Exactly." Teresa encouraged, and Danny was also beginning to frown when Toby cut in: "Hey, Terry? Do us a favour. Shut up."

Rose's expression immediately turned murderous and she began sharply: "Oi-!"

"Almost there." Toby continued, ignoring the blonde. "We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in forty, thirty nine,"

Teresa finally spotted the bolt gun in the corner, but her eyes widened in dismay when she saw it was further than it had appeared in the show, sitting on the floor just out of her reach.

* * *

Doctor P.O.V.

"So, that's the trap." The Doctor continued to say to the Beast as he thought aloud. "Or the test, or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill her."

His face and tone darkened at just the thought while the Beast roared at him. The Doctor's eyes were narrowed angrily, but then he thought of something and his mouth set with determination. He straightened up, his face smooth and his hands placed casually behind his back.

"Except," he began as he walked before the beast once more, "that implies in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils that she's just a victim. Her and Rose. But," he turned to face the Beast defiantly, "we both know that's not true."

The Beast snarled at him, but the Doctor taunted: "It's why you cut her off from me, isn't it? So she wouldn't be able to tell me anything, so she couldn't calm me down and make me do the right thing."

The Beast roared again, but the Doctor sneered: "I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, I believe in one thing, just one thing."

He paused dramatically.

"I believe in _her_."

The Beast roared as the Doctor turned and ran back to the urn. He grabbed the rock he had dropped earlier, lifting it once more and this time bringing it crashing down. The urn smashed under the force of the blow, and the Doctor spun around to run over to the other pedestal.

"This is your freedom." The Doctor said darkly as he smashed the second urn. "Free to die. You're going into that black hole, and I know my angel will make sure of it."

* * *

Teresa P.O.V.

The whole rocket suddenly rattled, shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Danny yelled as Rose yelped in fright and Teresa hit her head on the roof when the rocket jostled her again. "What was that?"

"What's he doing?" Toby shouted angrily as he glared around wildly. "What is he doing?"

"We've lost the funnel." Zach called in alarm. "Gravity collapse!"

"It's the Doctor." Teresa muttered as she tried to inch her foot closer to the bolt gun.

The shaking rocket was slowly starting to shift it closer, and she tried to reach it as Rose yelled in a panic: "What do you mean, the Doctor?"

"Rose, calm down!" Teresa ordered, as Danny shrieked: "Calm down? _Calm down?_ "

"Danny-" Teresa began while Zach cried: "We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole!"

"You!"

Teresa whipped her head around to stare at Toby as he whirled on her furiously. Except it wasn't Toby anymore. His eyes were red and his face was covered in black symbols once more as the Beast took over his mind. For good.

"This is all your fault!" Toby hissed, and Rose shrieked as she glanced back to see what was going on.

"It's Toby! Angel-!" Rose cried, but Teresa didn't move her eyes away from Toby as he said in that deep, dark voice that belonged to the Beast: "I am the rage-"

"Zach!" Rose cried, and Zach yelled: "What can _I_ do?"

"-Not you." The Beast continued as it stared at Teresa, making the girl frown but it continued anyway: "I am the Prince and the Fall and the enemy. I am the sin and the fear and the darkness."

"It's him!" Danny shrieked in terror as he finally realized what had happened to Toby. "It's him! It's him!"

"What is he?" Zach demanded, but Teresa didn't turn away from Toby as her hand slowly reached down her leg. "What the hell is he?"

"I am more powerful than you!" The Beast roared at Teresa. "I shall never die! The thought of me is forever. In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust, nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing! Not even you-!"

Teresa suddenly lifted her hand, holding up the bolt gun that she'd grabbed when it had bounced onto her foot.

"Yeah?" She deadpanned. "Watch me."

She shot the gun, and Rose screamed as the front windshield shattered, causing a strong wind to blow as it began to suction the cockpit. Using the momentary distraction and panic, Teresa leaned forward to unfasten Toby's seatbelt, the only thing securing all of them to their seats.

Toby immediately flew off his seat, getting pulled into space and the Beast roared in fury as it was sucked through the shattered windshield and straight into the black hole.

"Emergency shield!" Zach yelled and a metal shutter rose up to cover the broken windshield right before the Beast disappeared from sight forever. The rest of the group sat in stunned silence as they slowly came to terms with what had happened, their frantically beating hearts slowly calming down.

But then Zach glanced at the monitor, and he cried: "We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole."

"But we stopped him." Rose murmured as she glanced back at her friend.

Teresa was looking exhausted, but her stormy-grey eyes were steely and determined, giving Rose hope.

"Some victory." Zach countered bitterly, not feeling as hopeful. "We're going in."

"The planet's lost orbit. It's falling!" Danny cried as he stared at the monitor. The planet disappeared into the black hole, right as the screen fuzzed out of focus before going blank and turning red.

"The planet's gone." Danny whispered in shock, and Rose glanced back at Teresa worriedly.

"Terry, what about the Doctor?" She asked in a small voice, and Danny glanced at the girls sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." He murmured to them, while Zach said in defeat: "I did my best."

Teresa began shaking her head but Zach didn't notice as he added jokingly: "But hey! The first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History."

The rocket shook violently, getting worse, and the group clutched their seats tightly, when Teresa said: "Sorry, Zach."

They all looked at her again, confused as a wry smile appeared on the girl's face. Rose's face lit up with hope, intensifying when the rocket stopped shaking. Zach's jaw dropped in shock while Danny's eyes widened as the rocket began to spin and Teresa finished teasingly: "Guess you won't be making history as the first humans to fall into a black hole."

"Oh, my God." Zach murmured in shock as he stared at the monitor, and Teresa continued jokingly: "But hey, you get to make history as the first humans to fly _away_ from a black hole."

"What happened?" Danny asked numbly, still too in awe to quite believe it to be true.

But Zach confirmed: "We're turning. We're turning around."

Rose crowed while Danny yelled in triumph and Zach shouted joyfully: "We're turning away!"

Suddenly, the radio crackled, and then the Doctor called through the comms: "Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship Tardis."

Rose cheered as Teresa laughed and hugged Danny while Zach began to shake his head in wonder.

"Now, first thing's first." The Doctor continued. "Have you got a Terry Storm and Rose Tyler on board?"

"We're here!" Teresa yelled as Rose cheered: "It's him! It's the Doctor!"

"Hello, my angel." The Doctor called back cheerfully. "And Rose. Just towing you all home. Gravity schmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact, they did." He corrected.

"Boasting." Teresa pointed out, and he retorted: "Truth-telling."

"That's not a word!" Teresa laughed, Rose cackling with her.

The Doctor ignored them as he called: "In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain?" He added, and Zach looked up in surprise.

"Can we do a swap?" The Doctor asked lightly. "Say, if you give me Rose Tyler, I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?"

Zach's eyes widened and he cried in relief: "She's alive!"

"Yes. Thank God." Danny crowed, while Teresa called: "Oi! What about me?"

"Oh, you're not part of any deal, angel." The Doctor answered, a hint of seriousness entering his voice. "You're definitely coming back to me."

"Ooh, someone's confident." Teresa replied, thinking he was joking, while the others raised their brows.

At Teresa's words, Rose smacked her forehead while the Doctor answered lightly: "Mm, well, yes. Anyway," he continued, "Ida's fine. Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right."

He paused slightly before he said regretfully: "I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet."

The group's jubilant air dimmed slightly, sorrow filling them and they all bowed their heads in a moment's silence. The Doctor then called, back to his usual cheery self: "Ah! Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission closed."

* * *

Rose bounded into the Tardis, dragging Teresa with her. Teresa had tried to get Rose to go on ahead, wanting the companion to have her reunion with the Doctor, but Rose just rolled her eyes and pulled Teresa impatiently with her.

"Doctor!" Rose called happily as they dashed in, and Teresa was about to roll her eyes and smile when suddenly the Time Lord, back in his pinstripe suit, came dashing across the console area and hugged her.

"Terry!" He said in relief and she blinked.

"Er, yes, it's me." She said in confusion, making Rose laugh and the Doctor sigh a little. He smiled as he let her go, patting her head.

"You're alright?" He checked, and she replied with a smile: "Yes, thanks to you."

"Well, I am brilliant." He answered cheekily, and Rose interjected: "Terry's better."

"Well, yes." The Doctor answered airily as he grabbed Teresa and dragged her to the console with him, Rose following behind.

"What?" Teresa asked in confusion, and Rose explained: "You saved us from the Beast when you sent him flying out."

"Oh, I knew you'd do it." The Doctor added with a chuckle. "I was counting on it when I freed the Beast's body."

"…What?" Teresa asked with a small frown, but the pair just grinned mysteriously, waving the topic away as the Doctor called into the comms: "Zach? We'll be off, now. Have a good trip home."

Teresa sighed, but let it go as Rose hugged her sideways, beaming away while the Doctor added to Zach teasingly as he winked at his girls: "And the next time you get curious about something… Oh, what's the point."

He heaved a big sigh, grinning as the girls laughed at his fake dramatics. He continued to Zach as Rose and Lily chortled: "You'll just go blundering in. The human race."

"But Doctor," Ida chimed in suddenly from inside the rocket, "what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?"

"I don't know." The Doctor replied easily. "Never did decipher that writing. But that's good, Day I know everything? Might as well stop."

"What do you think it was, really?" Rose asked her friends in a low voice, and Teresa shrugged while the Doctor answered lightly: "I think we beat it. That's good enough for me."

"It said I was going to die in battle." Rose said quietly, and Teresa blinked in realization.

"Then it lied." The Doctor told her seriously. Rose nodded thoughtfully, glancing at Teresa hopefully but the other blonde's brows were furrowed in thought.

Rose also frowned, but she didn't ask, thinking maybe Teresa didn't know especially as the grey-eyed girl said slowly: "It called me 'Daemon'. Why would it do that?"

The Doctor glanced at her, and she looked at him.

"Doctor?" She asked, and he sighed.

"I don't know." He admitted. "And I hate not knowing. But," he looked her straight in the eye, "I will find out."

She nodded and he smiled a little, before surprising her and leaning forward to softly kiss her forehead. Teresa touched the spot in confusion; while it was a common gesture from Eleven and even an older Ten, it seemed too early for _this_ Doctor.

"Doctor?" She repeated questioningly, and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Right," he clapped his hands, rubbing them together, "onwards, upwards. Ida?" He called back into the comms. "See you again, maybe."

"I hope so." Ida replied, and Rose called: "And thanks, boys!"

"You two were brilliant." Teresa added, making them chuckle.

"Hang on though, Doctor, Terry." Ida suddenly added. "You never really said. You three, who are you?"

They paused slightly, the three exchanging looks and then wide smiles as the Doctor said lightly: "Oh, the stuff of legend."

Teresa's eyes shone with amusement while Rose chuckled, and the Doctor grinned as he took the Tardis off into space once more. Just as they were leaving, they heard Zach reporting: "This is the final report of Sanctuary Base Six. Officer Tobias Zed, deceased, with honours. 43K two point one. Also Ood 1 Alpha 1, deceased with honours. Ood 1 Alpha 2, deceased with honours…"


	48. The Snowmen

When Teresa landed, she almost went flying right into the Tardis console. She had been on an adventure with Rose and Ten, involving a one-eyed hag, a four-legged chicken, and a toothbrush. Yes, a toothbrush. It sounded hilarious, but it was actually terrifying and she had honestly feared for her and her friends' lives as they'd sprinted as fast as they could for the Tardis.

Of course, that was when the light had wrapped around her, dragging her away right when they'd spotted the Tardis across the salt-concentrated ocean and started to run over the top of the sea. Now that was another sentence you didn't say every day. All in all, Teresa was completely out of breath as she clung onto the side of the console, stopping herself from barreling right into it as the light released her. Although she didn't quite manage to stop herself from smacking her leg into the console.

The blonde girl rubbed her knee absently, wincing slightly as she glanced around curiously. It was probably going to bruise but as she took in her surroundings she quickly forgot about the pain. A different kind of worry gripped her as she looked around the dark Tardis. It was lit only by dim, blue lights from the console and time rotor itself, and from the faint light she could just make out the futuristic design that indicated this was Clara's Eleven. But why was it so dark?

"Terry?"

Teresa whipped around, startled, to see the Doctor looking up at her in surprise from his spot on the bottom step in one corner of the room, dropping the book he had been reading onto his lap.

"Doctor?" Teresa asked worriedly as she glanced around. "What happened?"

His face dropped, the surprise fading away and his expression sinking into despair. Teresa took a step towards him in alarm, her eyes examining him as sharply as they'd examined the Tardis. She took in Amy's round spectacles perched on his nose, the purple, velvet waistcoat, and noticed his missing bow-tie.

"Oh, Doctor." Teresa sighed as she realized when this was, walking over quickly and meeting his sorrowful green eyes. She bent down to hug him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down onto his lap as he set his book aside.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor." Teresa murmured as she hugged him gently, but he shook his head, burying his face into her neck.

"Please." He whispered brokenly. "Just for now… call me by my name. The name you know, and have always known."

She paused in surprise at the request. But she would never deny him anything when he sat there looking so sad, so Teresa leaned in, bending her head so that her mouth was right by his ear as she murmured softly: "I'm sorry, Theta."

It was his turn to pause before he clutched her even tighter and pushed his face into her hair. Teresa raised her hands, brushing her fingers softly through his hair as she whispered small words of comfort for the broken-hearted Doctor.

"Theta," Teresa murmured at last, "how long has it been?"

He remained silent, and she nudged him gently, asking: "Theta?"

"About… a year…" He sighed, and she nodded.

"And you've been alone the whole time?" She asked sadly, and he sighed again.

"Yes." He murmured. "It was the longest that you were away."

"I'm sorry." Teresa said guiltily. "I would never have wanted you to be alone at a time like this… I'm sorry, Theta."

"It's not your fault." He murmured as he sighed into her hair. "You're here now… and that's all that matters. That's all I ever need."

She frowned, but at that moment the phone rang.

"Theta?" She asked when he made no move to answer it.

"Theta." She chided, and he sighed. Grumbling a little, he lifted his head from her shoulder and reached over with his longer arm to grab the receiver irritably.

"Yes? What?" The Doctor answered snappishly as he wrapped his other arm around Teresa's waist tightly. "I'm busy."

Teresa raised a brow, leaning in next to the Doctor's face as she tried to listen to whatever the caller was saying.

"Since when were you 'busy' as of late?" Madame Vastra's voice asked scathingly.

"Since now." The Doctor answered a little sharply, and there was a slight pause.

"Is your angel back then?" Vastra asked, sounding a little surprised and before the Doctor could reply- or make an excuse, which was more likely- Teresa called into the receiver: "Hello, Madame Vastra."

"Angel!" The Doctor whined while Madame Vastra replied coolly: "Ah, Terry. Glad to hear you are back."

"I'm sorry." Teresa apologized. "I hope you know I wouldn't have left the Doctor alone if I could."

The Doctor smiled just slightly at last, his eyes softening as he nuzzled his head into Teresa's hair once more. She pushed him slightly away as Vastra answered: "Oh, I know."

"Was there a point to this?" The Doctor asked, sulking after Teresa nudged him away again.

"Yes." Vastra replied coldly, but Teresa could hear a slight excited tone beneath her calm attitude. "Miss Clara and her concerns about the snow."

Teresa's eyes lit up while the Doctor sighed in annoyance.

"I gave her the one word test." Vastra continued and the Doctor groaned: "That's always pointless."

Teresa elbowed him, and he glanced at her in surprise. She shook her head at him, nodding at the phone expectantly and he huffed.

"Fine. What did she say?" He asked with a bored sigh.

When Vastra didn't answer immediately, he demanded impatiently: "Well? Well?"

"Pond." Vastra finally replied and Teresa smiled just slightly to see the look of utter shock cross the Doctor's face.

His head lifted from where he'd placed it on her shoulder once more, and he took off the spectacles he'd been wearing. Teresa watched him with soft eyes as he stared at the glasses while Vastra continued on the phone: "Strax has already suggested where to start investigating."

The Doctor appeared to have gone into numb shock, so Teresa took the phone, saying softly: "He'll be there."

"Very well." Vastra answered firmly.

"Oh, and Terry?" Vastra called just before the blonde girl was about to hang up.

"Yes?" Teresa asked in surprise, and Vastra said softly: "It is nice to hear you again."

Teresa looked at the phone in surprise, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Me too." She answered quietly, choosing not to mention that this was her first time actually meeting them. Because when you really thought about it, she knew them anyway.

Vastra hung up and Teresa turned to look at the Doctor. He was watching her now, his expression conflicted and Teresa's face softened.

"Doctor," she said seriously as she took the Doctor's face between her hands, "you can't stay up here alone forever. Amy and Rory wouldn't want you to do that."

"I wouldn't be alone." He answered softly. "You'd be here with me."

"Except for when I'm not." She pointed out.

The Doctor's face filled with infinite sadness, and Teresa hugged him impulsively.

"Theta," she murmured, choosing to use his Academy name in the hopes of getting through to him better, "I'd stay with you forever if I could, but we know I can't."

His hands wrapped around her tightly, and he buried his face in her hair once more as she continued: "I know it hurts, and I'll probably cry my eyes out when I get to that farewell, worse even than when I watched it back home because now they're my best friends too."

His breathing hitched, but Teresa continued softly: "But I know it'll get better, and I don't regret meeting them. Them, or anyone else- Rose, Martha, Donna… River."

The Doctor sighed, and Teresa encouraged: "It was worth the pain to have all the happy memories. And trust me when I say this isn't it. There is so much more to the universe, even than you've seen so far; things to discover, people to meet."

He remained silent, so Teresa nudged him back so that she could look him straight in the eye.

"And I don't think the universe is a cruel place- not if it let me meet you." She said honestly.

He blinked, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as she said softly: "Yes, there have been hard times and this is one of them… but I wouldn't have given it up or changed it for the world."

He examined her, and she met his gaze squarely as she hoped her words got through to him. The Doctor finally smiled a little, and though his eyes were still filled with sorrow, his gaze was soft and filled with warmth once more.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked softly, and she replied bluntly: "You saved the universe a billion times. Question is," her voice turned a little teasing, "what did I ever do to deserve being able to be here with you?"

He chuckled, and then surprised her as he hugged her warmly.

"You were you." He murmured in her ear. "Just you… and that was more than anything I could have asked for."

She blinked in surprise as he let go, but he just smiled at her before he kissed her forehead softly.

"Come on, then." He said determinedly. "Let's go take a snoop."

He made to leave, grabbing a top hat and the dark purple cashmere coat he would take to wearing from now on. But even though she had a certain fondness for the look- as she did for all the Doctor's outfits really… except maybe Nine's leather jacket- she coughed for his attention.

"Hem, hem."

The Doctor glanced over in surprise, and Teresa held up a hat she'd pulled from the console's hat drawer that Sexy had been kind enough to move closer.

"Why not make it a good show while you're at it?" Teresa suggested, and the Doctor's eyes finally lit up with a hint of excitement as he reached over to take the deerstalker from Terry's hands.

* * *

"Good afternoon." The Doctor called as he strode into the 'Great Intelligence' Institute. "I'm here to see Doctor Simeon."

"Er, I'm sorry, sir, Doctor Simeon doesn't take callers-" The servant began as he blocked their further entry into the house.

"Well, I'm not a caller." The Doctor replied airily as he twirled his cane and Teresa suppressed an amusement snort.

"Go tell your master, Sherlock Holmes is here to see him." The Doctor told the servant dramatically, raising his brows as he stared at the other man from beneath his deerstalker as he placed a pipe in his mouth.

The man's eyes widened in surprise, awe, and panic, and the Doctor winked at Teresa as the servant dashed off down the corridors. Teresa giggled quietly as the Doctor smirked, before he tugged her along with him.

"Come on, before we lose him." He said as they followed the servant quickly deeper into the house.

"Easy for you to say, you're not dressed in heels and an overly frilly petticoat." Teresa replied dryly as she tried her best not to trip on the poofy, dark-purple Victorian dress.

"Well, if it helps, you look lovely." The Doctor answered as he took her hand.

She raised a brow, and he shrugged, so she grinned as she held onto him and used him as a support to keep her balance as they dashed off down the corridors. The servant disappeared behind a large mahogany door, presumably into Simeon's study, and Teresa shared a grin with the Doctor. They had him. The Doctor strode ahead, flinging open the study door as Teresa followed behind him.

"Oh, nice office." The Doctor commented as he looked around with interest.

He wrapped an arm around Teresa's shoulder as the pair walked inside, noticing Simeon standing in the centre of the room beside a large glass globe filled with snow.

"Big globey thing." The Doctor continued as he walked confidently towards Simeon. "Now, shut up, don't tell me! I see from your collar stud," he pointed his cane at Simeon, "you have an apple tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?"

"No." Simeon said flatly as Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a wife?" The Doctor asked, undeterred, making Teresa chuckle as Simeon repeated monotonously: "No."

Simeon began to walk towards the pair as Teresa raised a brow, her face rearranged in a cool expression while the Doctor tried: "Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples?"

The servant was standing to the side, glancing between the strange pair and Simeon as he rubbed his hands anxiously. Simeon continued to walk coldly over to the Doctor and Teresa, as the Doctor whispered: "Come on, work with me here."

"I enjoy 'The Strand' magazine as much as the next man," Simeon said flatly as he stopped before the Doctor, "but I am perfectly aware that Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. Get out!" He snapped.

The Doctor ignored him, turning abruptly to the servant as he asked, pointing his cane at the man: "Do you have a goldfish named Colin?"

The servant paused, as though thinking, before replying: "No."

"Thought not." The Doctor said easily as he turned back to Simeon.

"Is it called 'Watson'?" Teresa asked suddenly, and they all stared at her in surprise as the servant replied numbly: "Yes."

"Thought so." She commented, and the Doctor asked in surprise: "How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Teresa answered airily. "That, and the monocle and curved moustache, paired with his excitement to meet Sherlock Holmes."

The servant blinked in shock while Simeon's glare intensified and the Doctor ignored them as he said to Teresa with a smile: "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

She grinned back, and the Doctor turned back to the irate Simeon, declaring loudly: "See? She's my clever friend, her name's Irene Adler."

Teresa raised a brow as Simeon watched them, unimpressed while the Doctor turned away, saying: "Now, oooh."

He noticed something on the study desk and snatched up a card as he declared: "I see this is one of your business cards. It says so on the front."

"Who are you?" Simeon asked flatly as he snatched the card from the Doctor, crumpling it and tossing it to the side in his irritation. "And what are you doing here?"

The Doctor's face remained unchanged as he lifted his other hand to show Simeon another business card- the one Madame Vastra had given them. Simeon's eyes narrowed slightly while the Doctor crumpled that card, his face darkening as he briefly showed his true emotions. The servant flinched, but after another look at Simeon, he back out of the study.

"This." The Doctor answered darkly as he tossed the card and let go of Teresa.

He dashed towards the globe, yelling: "Wakey, wakey!"

Simeon spun around sharply, his eyes following the Doctor and then widening in horror as the Doctor began to smack his cane against the globe. Teresa just watched patiently as Simeon hurried back to the globe, grabbing the Doctor's cane and stopping his actions.

"That is highly valuable equipment." Simeon told the Doctor sharply. "You must step away now."

The Doctor just met the other man's glare evenly, his eyes narrowed, but he was distracted as the snow spoke at last.

"We are the Intelligence."

"Oooh." The Doctor murmured. "Talking snow."

He glanced at Teresa briefly, a smile flitting across his face as he said quietly: "I love new things."

She grinned back, and the Doctor glanced back at the snow as it said sharply: "You are not of this world."

"Takes one to snow one." The Doctor joked, turning to Simeon as he laughed at his own joke. Simeon remained unimpressed while Teresa wrinkled her nose unappreciatively, and the Doctor's laugh trailed off.

"Right," he muttered as his face became serious once more, "let's see."

He pulled away from Simeon, starting to pace around the globe as he listed: "Multi-nucleate crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds. Looks like snow." He smacked his cane on the glass again, making Simeon flinch. "Isn't snow."

He smacked the glass again as he came around full circle, and Simeon grabbed the cane again as he insisted: "You must leave here now."

"Shut up," the Doctor replied flatly as he pulled away again, "I'm making deductions. It's very exciting. Now," he turned back to the globe, "what are you, eh?"

Simeon turned away in apparent anger and irritation while the Doctor continued: "A flock of space crystals? A swarm?"

Simeon slyly walked over to the wall, softly ringing a hidden bell as he called for his servants while Teresa leaned casually back on the study desk.

"The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators." The Doctor continued. "But you, you're the clever one. You're Moriarty."

Simeon edged slowly back into the room, moving to stand before the study doors with a smug expression on his face. Teresa's eyes lifted to the ceiling while the Doctor continued to say to the snow: "So, you turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can-"

"Sweetie." Teresa called nonchalantly, and the Doctor pointed his sonic over his shoulder at the study doors, not even bothering to glance back as he locked the doors.

Simeon stared in confused shock, while the Doctor continued as though without interruption: "-And when you've learnt enough…"

He bent down to examine the snow thoughtfully as he asked rhetorically: "What do you do?"

He suddenly turned back to face Simeon as he pointed out, thinking aloud: "You can't conquer the world using snowmen. Snowmen are rubbish in July."

He turned back to the globe, tapping it with his cane again as he said: "You'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve."

Teresa smiled as someone began banging on the door, before the servant called: "Sir, it appears to be stuck!"

Teresa chuckled while Simeon stared, before demanding the pair: "What have you done? Have you locked the doors?"

Simeon turned, grabbing the study doors and pulling on them as he tried to open it while the servant called again urgently: "Sir?!"

"You need to translate yourself into something more, well, human." The Doctor continued to the snow, ignoring Simeon and the commotion the servants were making.

"Kick it down." Simeon ordered as the doors didn't budge, while the Doctor continued thoughtfully: "To do that you'd need a perfect duplicate of human DNA in ice form."

He turned to Teresa, puzzled, as he asked aloud: "Where do you find that?"

Teresa smiled and tapped the desk she was leaning on as she answered nonchalantly: "Think."

"Sir?" The servant called again desperately, and Simeon ordered sharply as he continued to tug futilely on the door: "Get in here, quickly!"

The Doctor's eyes had dropped to where Teresa's fingers were tapping as she continued, quoting: "'It's the new sexy.'*"

The Doctor saw what was right beside Teresa's hand and he grinned.

"I've got a master key somewhere, sir." The servant called as he tried to get the door open while the Doctor bounded down towards Teresa.

"You're a naughty woman, _Miss Adler_." The Doctor smirked as he grabbed the scrapbook that was lying on the desk, and Teresa laughed as she returned: "You're welcome, _Mr. Holmes_."

The Doctor grinned before he opened the scrapbook, muttering: ""Now, let's see. Most opened file," he tossed the book into the air, "most viewed page."

The book landed with a thump, open on the page where the spine was most bent from repeated perusal. Simeon turned in alarm as the Doctor chided, his eyes quickly scanning the page: "You know, you really should delete your history."

He smacked his cane on the article in the top right corner, entitled 'Tragedy at Darkover house-'

"-Governess frozen in pond." The Doctor read aloud in a murmur. He grinned slowly as he lifted his eyes to meet Teresa's before he glanced over at Simeon.

The door rattled again as Simeon stared at the Doctor with wide eyes as the latter smirked: "Gotcha!"

"Got it, sir!" The servant called, and Simeon quickly turned to call sharply: "Get in here!"

The Doctor lifted a hand to Teresa without a word and she took it quickly, both of their eyes shining with excitement.

By the time the servants entered and Simeon turned back around, the pair were already gone, the French windows in the far side of the room swinging slightly in the breeze in the only sign of their departure.

* Quoted from BBC Sherlock. Yes, I couldn't resist.


	49. The Snowmen 2

"Body frozen in a pond." The Doctor murmured thoughtfully as he soniced the frozen pond outside the Darkover house. He was back in his purple outfit, complete with top hat, but Teresa was most pleased when she glanced at his collar.

He read the readings on the sonic as he paced around the edge of the pond, murmuring: "The snow gets a good long look at a human being, like a full body scan. Everything they need to evolve."

The Doctor pocketed his sonic as he stopped beside Teresa once more, still staring down into the snow-covered ice as he finished thoughtfully: "'Pond'."

"Clever choice, Clara." Teresa commented and the Doctor glanced at her with a raised brow.

"What?" Teresa asked innocently, and the Doctor said with his brow still lifted: "You like her already."

"You jealous?" Teresa teased, and the Doctor rolled his eyes. He paused as they heard a sound behind them, and they turned to see Strax arrive behind them, the Sontaran carrying a large alien gun.

"Strax!" Teresa greeted delightedly while the Doctor demanded: "What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Madame." Strax greeted Teresa, amusing her since he managed to at least get her gender correct, before he said to the Doctor: "Madame Vastra wondered if you were needing any grenades?"

Teresa giggled while the Doctor repeated skeptically: "Grenades?"

Strax blinked, his eyes shifting uncertainly, before he corrected: "She might have said 'help'."

He smiled toothily, proud to have remembered correctly as Teresa chuckled. The smile dropped, however, when the Doctor demanded: "Help for what?"

"Well," Strax pointed out in confusion, "your investigation."

"'Investigation'?" The Doctor repeated indignantly. "Who says I'm investigating? Do you think I'm going to start investigating just because my angel comes back to me?"

Teresa frowned at that, thinking, but the Doctor didn't notice as he pointed at Strax, scoffing: "Who do you think I am?"

The Doctor turned back to the pond while Teresa tried to think what the original line was supposed to be- because she was pretty sure it wasn't about 'his angel'- but snorted as Strax deadpanned: "Sherlock Holmes."

Teresa laughed while the Doctor turned back around, pointing his finger at Strax as he tried to think of a comeback to that. The Doctor stepped off the pond edge, getting right in Strax's face as he snapped: "Don't be clever, Strax, it doesn't suit you."

"Sorry, sir." Strax mumbled apologetically, but the Doctor continued sharply: "I'm the clever one, you're the potato one."

"Oi!" Teresa said as she smacked the Doctor over the head. "Rude!"

"Oh, you always take his side." The Doctor grumbled as he turned back to Teresa.

"I like Madame." Strax grinned, and Teresa laughed while the Doctor turned back to Strax, exclaiming: "She's mine!"

Teresa raised a brow while the Doctor ordered: "Now, go away, Strax."

"Yes, _Mr. Holmes_." Strax answered with a snigger, making Teresa chuckle while the Doctor yelled after the retreating Sontaran: "Oi! Shut up. You're not clever or funny and you've got tiny little legs! Ow!"

He winced as he rubbed his arm, while Teresa said firmly: "Being rude again."

"Being violent again." The Doctor returned.

"And since when did you own me?" Teresa went on teasingly, ignoring him. He blinked as though taken aback, while Teresa waited with raised brows and folded arms. The Doctor mouthed without making sounds, his mind racing to try and find an explanation, but he was saved from one as a light suddenly fell on the pair.

The two looked up in surprise to see the curtains being drawn back by the top floor windows to reveal a pretty brunette. Teresa beamed as she saw Clara peep out at them, while the Doctor silently thanked his lucky stars that Teresa was now sufficiently distracted.

Clara peered down curiously, her eyes flitting between the pair as she recognized one but not the other. Clara waved uncertainly, and Teresa waved back enthusiastically while the Doctor nodded. Clara seemed to gain some confidence when Teresa returned her greeting, and she gestured for them to come on up. Teresa lifted her hand, raising all five fingers in a sign for five minutes. Clara beamed while the Doctor looked at her in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Clara disappeared behind the curtains, and Teresa answered easily: "Letting her know we'll be up in five minutes. Now, come on."

She grabbed his hand and began to lead him away when he jerked her back, spinning her around to face him. Teresa stumbled, caught off guard, but the Doctor caught her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her upright as he stared into her eyes and demanded: "Why? Why do we need to do what she says?"

Teresa rolled her eyes and she pointed out: "You can't deny it forever."

"I'm not denying anything." The Doctor replied, and Teresa pointed out: "Come on, admit it."

She leaned up in his face as she challenged: "You're curious about the snow, and about her."

She nodded up to where Clara had disappeared, while the Doctor frowned.

"I'm not curious." He insisted, and Teresa raised a brow.

"No?" She asked, and he shot back: "No."

"Then walk away." Teresa challenged as she crossed her arms.

The Doctor blinked, taken aback, and Teresa repeated smugly: "Go on. Walk away right now and tell me you aren't intrigued by Clara or that you don't care to find out what the Intelligence will do with the woman frozen in the pond."

The Doctor hesitated, dithering as Teresa lifted her brows, waiting. She suppressed a triumphant smirk when the Doctor blew air up to his fringe irritably and in defeat. Teresa couldn't resist the grin from spreading across her face however as she grabbed his hand again and began to drag him back towards the house.

"You're lucky I lo-" He broke off abruptly, and Teresa looked back at him curiously.

"You what?" She asked, and he finished quickly: "Like a good mystery."

"Sure, you do." Teresa said as she rolled her eyes.

" _Mr. Holmes._ " She added teasingly, making him roll his eyes as she giggled madly, but the Doctor grinned behind her back as they headed inside the mansion and towards the mysterious Clara.

Both missing as the ice in the pond cracked once.

* * *

The Doctor helped Teresa climb in through the window on the top floor, the blonde girl huffing as she pulled her dress through the small gap.

"I hate Victorian dresses. Did I mention?" She grumbled as she managed to tug it through the window at last, and the Doctor replied as they began to walk across the room: "Well, at least you look lovely in them. Did I mention?"

"Oi." Teresa said as she smacked the Doctor's shoulder playfully. "Don't you get clever with me."

"Oh, you love it really." The Doctor answered without thinking. Teresa stopped, staring at him in surprise while the Doctor also froze slightly, blinking as his words caught up to him.

"Er…" He began, when Teresa said thoughtfully: "You know, you're right."

He stared at her in surprise, and she grinned at him as she said: "I do like it when you're being clever. It's why I loved the show, really."

The Doctor sighed a little, almost disappointed, but they were interrupted by a childish yell of fright. Their heads shot up, and the pair exchanged looks, when suddenly a voice yelled from down the hallway: "Run!"

The Doctor grabbed Teresa, dragging her across the room and quickly hiding them behind a booth of sorts. They heard scuffling and then the door to the room slamming shut as a child's voice asked desperately: " What do we do?"

"Frannie," Clara's voice said urgently, "Frannie, imagine her melting."

Teresa and the Doctor exchanged looks, the Doctor's face filled with uncertainty as Frannie asked in a terrified voice: "What?"

"In your head." Clara ordered. "Melt her."

"I can't!" Frannie cried just as the ice governess's voice called: "I'm getting impatient!"

"Doctor." Teresa whispered urgently, and he glanced at her as they heard the door to the room slamming open.

"You have been very naughty!" The governess called in her stern, sharp voice as the children shrieked and Clara gasped, and Teresa looked around the booth she and the Doctor were hiding in desperately, pausing as she realized where they were.

"What about the man?" The little boy, Digby demanded frantically. "You said the man was here, the cloud man."

"Well, he's not, is he?" Clara snapped, and Teresa nudged the Doctor.

"Theta." She whispered, pointing to the puppets right beside him.

He glanced at it, an then back at her with wide eyes as Digby shrieked: "Where's the Doctor?"

A flash of determination crossed the Doctor's face at last and Teresa beamed as he grabbed the puppet while Clara shouted in desperation: "I don't know!"

"Doctor?" The Doctor asked in a funny little voice as he popped the puppet up through the puppet booth opening. "Doctor? Doctor who?"

Teresa smiled and he grinned back as he used the puppet to point his sonic at the Ice Governess, shattering the woman. Clara gasped as the ice rained down on her, before glancing back at the booth with wide-eyes as the Doctor popped up, saying smugly in his funny voice: "That's the way to do it!"

The children grinned from behind Clara as Teresa popped up beside him.

"Who are you?" Frannie asked curiously, and the Doctor introduced: "This is my angel, Terry."

"Terry who?" Digby asked, making Teresa start in surprise before giggling.

"Sorry," she apologized when she saw the children and Clara staring, "I've just never heard _that_ before. I'm Terry Storm." She introduced.

"Clara-" Clara began as she shook Teresa's hand, and Teresa cut her off quickly, saying: "Oh, I know."

She didn't want Clara to finish her name, knowing the Doctor couldn't realize who Clara was until… later. Her heart sank when she thought about the end of this episode, but she didn't dare try to change anything, not when she had no idea herself why Clara was the 'Impossible Girl'.

Clara blinked but shrugged it off as the Doctor jumped out of the booth, moving to crouch before the broken ice. Teresa followed, glancing out the window to see it beginning to snow just as the Doctor soniced the ice.

"Where did she go?" Frannie asked in fear. "Will she come back?"

"No, don't worry." The Doctor answered as he switched off his sonic and turned to the group. "She's currently draining through your carpet. New setting. Anti-freeze. And you're very welcome, by the way." He added as he looked at Clara

"I'm very grateful." Clara answered. "I knew you'd come."

"No, you didn't," the Doctor said, suddenly sharp, "because I don't."

Teresa sighed as Clara frowned while the Doctor walked away from her, striding over to Teresa as he snapped: "Because this isn't the sort of thing I do any more. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to-"

He cut off abruptly as he caught sight of himself in the mirror that Teresa had strategically placed herself in front of. He stared, his gaze flitting between his reflection and Teresa, and the blonde girl smiled at him kindly.

"What is it?" Frannie asked in alarm as the group hurried over to the Doctor, and Clara asked concernedly: "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just…" The Doctor muttered distractedly as he looked between Teresa and his reflection again.

"Didn't know I'd put it on." He murmured as he lifted a hand hesitantly to his bowtie before lowering it again. He glanced at Teresa forlornly again, and she gently nudged him as she nodded at the crooked tie. He slowly reached up, straightening the bowtie.

"Old habits…" The Doctor muttered, and Teresa shook her head as she reached up and smoothed the bowtie for him.

"There." She said as she looked him in the eye. "It's perfect."

His eyes were thoughtful as he stared at her, when Clara said suddenly: "It's cooler."

Teresa's head snapped over while the Doctor's eyes moved to his reflection and he said thoughtfully: "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

A smile appeared on his face while Teresa and Clara glanced off to the side as the Doctor said smugly: "It is very cool. Bow ties are cool."

"Doctor." Teresa said quietly, and he glanced at her, his smile dropping at her expression while Clara murmured confusedly: "No, the room. The room's getting colder."

The Doctor whipped his head around to look at what Teresa was staring at, just in time to see as something began to grow underneath the carpet where the Ice Governess had melted mere minutes ago.

"She's coming back!" Digby cried and the Doctor whipped out his sonic, standing in front of Teresa protectively as Clara shielded the children.

"What's she going to do?" Frannie asked in a terrified voice. "Is she going to punish me?"

"Er," the Doctor muttered as he tried to sonic the bulge that was growing beneath the carpet, "er," Teresa tugged him back towards the others as nothing happened.

"She's learnt not to melt." He muttered before he dashed back to the children, saying comfortingly: "Of course, she's not really a governess, she's just a beast. She's going to eat you."

Okay, not comforting. Teresa smacked him as Clara stared at first him and then the bulge in disbelief, and the Doctor rubbed his arm as he said flatly: "Run."

He reached out to grab Teresa but she placed Frannie's hand in the Doctor's and he didn't bother to argue, just grabbing the boy's hand with his other as he pulled the children with him out of the room. Teresa grabbed Clara's hand, tugging the woman with her as they all ran out of room and down the corridor.

The Doctor pushed the two children ahead, and they ran down the stairs as he waited for Teresa. He grabbed her hand and the three raced after the children towards the stairs just as a stern voice called from below: "Children, what is the expla-"

Teresa rounded the corner to the top of the stairs with the Doctor and Clara, spotting a dark-haired gentleman at the foot of the steps just as he spotted them.

"Who the devil are you?" The man demanded as he spotted the Doctor and Teresa. "What are you doing in my house?"

"It's okay." The Doctor reassured as they all paused on their way down the steps. "Terry's your governess' female friend, and I'm her gentleman companion, and we just popped in for a visit!"

The man stared as a bell started ringing, when suddenly a voice cried: "Captain Latimer."

A maid came running up, saying urgently: "In the garden, there's snowmen! And they're just growing," she dashed down the hallway to the front door, "out of nowhere, all by themselves. Look!"

She pulled open the door to reveal…

"Good evening." Madame Vastra said calmly as she stood on the doorstep in a hooded cloak, with Jenny beside her. "I'm a Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time, and this is my wife."

Jenny flashed a smile as Teresa sighed and the maid screamed in pure terror. She turned to run back towards Latimer and the others, when Strax strode in from the back door, saying firmly as he held up his gun: "This dwelling is under attack."

He paused right before the maid, and added in his attempt to be reassuring: "Remain calm, human scum."

The maid screamed again, before it all became too much for her and she fainted on the spot.

"Oh!" Teresa gasped, and she and the Doctor hurried down to check on the poor woman as Clara checked on the children.

Captain Latimer appeared to be stunned, frozen in place, when the Doctor stood up, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder as he asked blithely: "So, any questions?"

Latimer turned his head to stare at the Doctor, then Teresa as the blonde girl stood up beside the Doctor, and then finally at Clara as he croaked out: "You have a… gentleman… companion?"

Clara gave him a look of complete disbelief, Teresa raised a brow and snorted, and the Doctor gave up on the man on the spot as he hurried passed, calling: "Vastra, what's happening?"

He ran to look out a window, checking the situation outside as Vastra reported: "The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring."

The rest of the Paternoster gang joined her as she tossed aside her cloak, and Teresa hurried over as well as Jenny added: "It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates."

The Doctor turned to them, his lips pursed in thought when Strax suggested: "Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens."

Teresa wrinkled her nose while the Doctor strode up to Strax, saying in an exasperated voice: "They're made of snow, Strax." He pinched Strax's ear, hard. "They're already smithereens."

He lifted his eyes to look at Clara as he added: "See, Clara? Our friends again."

He then walked over to Teresa, wrapping an arm around her as Latimer asked in confusion: "Clara? Who's Clara?"

Clara opened her mouth, lifting her finger as she tried to make up some excuse, when the Doctor cut in impatiently: "Your current governess is in reality a former barmaid called Clara."

Latimer turned to stare at Clara again, the woman frozen with a finger lifted in the air as she gave a sheepish smile.

"That's the way to do it!" A voice suddenly cried from upstairs.

They all glanced up in alarm while the Doctor continued in a flat tone: "Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mr. Punch."

Latimer's eyes had widened in shock as the Ice Governess appeared at the top of the stairs, and he shakily reached out to grab his children as the Doctor finished: "Jenny," he turned to the woman, "what have you got?"

Jenny lifted a small, glowing ball, tossing it over all their heads and at the Ice Governess. It activated right before the Ice Governess, creating a forcefield that kept the Governess from advancing any further. The furious Ice creature began to growl, hitting and scratching at the forcefield but making no progress.

"That should hold it." Jenny informed them, and Strax called from behind: "Sir, this room."

They all turned to see him standing by a study room door, and Strax reported: "One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance."

"Right," the Doctor ordered as the Ice Governess continued to snarl angrily, "everyone in there. Now. Move it. You," he pointed at Latimer, "carry her."

He pointed at the maid, and everyone began to move quickly, doing as he said while the Doctor himself turned to point his sonic at the Ice Governess intently. Teresa helped Latimer carry the main inside the study as Vastra commented to the Doctor: "Nice to see you off your cloud and engaging again."

"I'm not engaging again, I'm under attack." The Doctor retorted, but Vastra said slyly: "You missed this, didn't you? Running around with your angel."

The Doctor whirled on the Silurian, pointing his sonic at her. She just met his gaze evenly, and soon the Doctor couldn't fight it anymore. A smile crept onto his face, even as he muttered: "Shut up."

Vastra smirked, and the pair hurried into the study after the others at last. Latimer was taking a strong glass of rum while Clara comforted the children in one corner of the room. Teresa was standing between Jenny and Strax by the window, turning as the Doctor strode into the room, calling: "Strax, how long have we got?"

"They're not going to attack." Strax answered as the Doctor walked over to Teresa. "They made no attempt to conceal their arrival."

The Doctor raised a brow, hiding a smile as he exchange looks with Teresa and Strax continued firmly: "An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defence formation."

"Way, aye, aye." The Doctor said gleefully as he moved to stand before the Sontaran, pumping his fists happily. "Well done, Straxie." He grabbed Strax's head, giving him a friendly noogie. "Still got it, buddy."

The Doctor then kissed the Sontaran on the top of his bald head, before making a face as he looked over at Teresa. She laughed as he stuck his tongue out in disgust, making him pout as he walked back to her while Strax complained, although he was somewhat pleased: "Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep."

"So there's something here they want." Vastra deduced, and Clara chimed in: "The ice woman."

"Exactly." The Doctor answered as he wrapped his arm around Teresa's waist, making her glance down at his hand in surprise while Jenny asked in confusion: "Why's she so important?"

"Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form." The Doctor answered darkly. "The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blueprint."

He let go of Teresa as he began to pace, explaining: "She's what they need to become. When the snow melted last night, did the pond?" He asked Clara.

"No." She answered immediately, her gaze sharp as she looked directly at the Doctor.

Teresa hid a smile as she saw a look pass fleetingly across the Doctor's face, one that said he liked the new almost-companion. He quickly schooled his features back into a grim expression as he continued: "Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice."

Everyone's eyes had widened as the Doctor stopped right in the middle of the room.

"And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." He finished quietly and dramatically.

There was a beat of silence, and then the doorbell rang. The Doctor's face became, if possible, even darker and he murmured to the group sternly: "Stay here."

The Doctor turned and walked out of the room, Teresa lifting a brow and looking at Clara. The short brunette woman had watched the Doctor leave, before she quickly turned and followed him out. Teresa grinned, wishing she could've been there to see what happened next in person. It was a hilarious scene and one of her favourite Doctor Who moments. She fidgeted, trying to hold out before she couldn't stand it any more.

Teresa strode quickly across the room, the others glancing at her, startled by the movement- although the Paternoster gang didn't seem surprised- and she quietly opened the door just in time to see the Doctor pull away from Clara's kiss.

 _'Dang, I missed it.'_ Teresa sighed to herself, but was startled out of her thoughts as the Doctor demanded furiously: "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't have baited me." Clara countered, when the Doctor spotted Teresa behind Clara.

"Terry." He almost growled, and she lifted a brow questioningly as Clara also glanced back at the other girl in surprise.

"Yes?" Teresa asked in confusion, and the Doctor snapped: "Did you know Clara was going to kiss me?"

"Of course I did." Teresa answered as she rolled her eyes. "I know everything remember?"

Her heart panged as her words made her remember Clara was going to die in the next hour. The brave woman, and Teresa couldn't even save her. Not this time, not when-

She was broken from her thoughts as the Doctor pushed Clara aside, getting right in Teresa's face as he growled: "You knew and you didn't say anything?"

Teresa gave him a blank look.

"Spoilers." She deadpanned. "There, now I warned you."

"Too late." The Doctor snapped.

"Doctor, why do you care?" Teresa demanded. "It's not like Clara's the first person you've kissed. Sorry, Clara." She added to the other woman over the Doctor's shoulder. "And actually, I don't think she's the last either, although I can't remember off the top of me head-"

"She wouldn't be the last." The Doctor snapped, and Teresa gave him a look.

"How would you know?" She asked and he snarled: "Because I'm married!"

"Oh!" Teresa gasped, and her face fell. The Doctor suddenly blinked, his eyes widening and he suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Uh-" He began, when Teresa spoke over him, apologizing profusely.

"Doctor, I'm sorry!" She cried. "I forgot, oh Lord, I only remembered that I found this scene really funny, I forgot you're already married to River. It's just, you didn't seem to mind kissing Clara in the show, but I forget not everything's the same, and you don't really seem like the kind to cheat on your wife- or at least, you know, when you're married because you care and not like that time when you married Marilyn Monroe-"

"Terry." He interrupted at last, a look on his face that looked torn between amusement and frustration. She stopped, watching him warily and he sighed.

"Nevermind." He said at last. "Just… just know that I am very happy with my marriage and don't ever want to kiss anyone outside of my wife again."

"Uh… okay." Teresa said slowly, sounding unsure. While she was certain he loved River very much by this point, she was certain that in the show, he wasn't so loyal to the marriage that he stopped kissing people. In fact, she now remembered he kissed Jenny later on in his timeline. While it was out of relief rather than romantic feelings - and he received a well-deserved slap in the face for it – it clearly showed he had no resentment to kissing people outside of River.

Unless of course, said woman was around to see him. But then, River would probably be the one flirting to a third party, not the Doctor, so it was a moot point. And all of this didn't even take into account the fact that River would die and disappear from some point on in his future as well. Would he choose to never find love again, living alone for the next thousand years as well? Somehow that seemed… sad, rather than romantic.

She was broken from her thoughts as the Doctor added: "No offense, Clara."

"None taken." Clara replied. "Why didn't you just tell me you were married? It would've saved a lot of explanation."

"No, it really wouldn't." The Doctor muttered before he turned away. He ran for the front door, Teresa following while Clara paused. Clara glanced after Teresa curiously, wondering what the blonde girl had meant about the Doctor being married to this person called 'River'. She had been so sure… but maybe not?


	50. The Snowmen 3

The Doctor pulled open the front door, his already dark expression only getting impossibly darker as his eyes fell the man on the doorstep. The Doctor's jaw set as he glared at the other man, Teresa peering cautiously over the Doctor's shoulder while Clara paused further behind. Simeon didn't seem perturbed by the Doctor's anger, meeting the Doctor's gaze squarely as more snowmen grew out of the ground in the courtyard outside.

"Release her to us." Simeon hissed. "You have five minutes."

Simeon turned, walking away as the Doctor's hand curled into an angry fist before he slammed the front door shut once more. The Doctor turned back into the house, muttering as he walked back into the house: "We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them."

"How?" Clara asked and he answered snappily: "Without your help."

"Doctor." Teresa chided as she pulled him to a stop right before the study door. Latimer had stepped out, and the pair were right before him but neither even looked at him as they held a battle of wills.

The Doctor glared at Teresa, but she glared right back as she argued: "You're being unreasonable. At least give her a chance."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, his eyes boring into hers.

"Fine." He said at last.

Turning back around, he grabbed an umbrella holding it up before Clara as he stated to the short girl: "We'll be doing it with this."

Clara glanced at the umbrella and then at the Doctor, when Latimer finally asked, unable to hold back any more: "Those creatures outside, what are they?"

"No danger to you," the Doctor replied without taking his eyes off Clara, "as long as I get that thing out of here."

He finally looked at Latimer as he added: "You, in there," he pointed to the study, "now. "

He then grabbed Teresa's hand, tugging her along with him as he ran up the stairs. Teresa grabbed the umbrella from him so he could grab his sonic, and he pointed it at the forcefield around the Ice Governess as Clara chased after the pair.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked curiously, and the Doctor answered easily: "Between you and me, only my angel knows."

The forcefield disappeared around the Ice Governess and the Doctor added: "But, I can't wait to find out."

He then pointed his sonic around them, grinning when the forcefield reappeared to now shield them instead of keeping the Ice Governess locked in place.

"Right," the Doctor called back to Clara, "if you look after everyone here, then I can-" He glanced back to see Clara right behind him and Teresa.

"Clara!" He said in exasperation, and Clara replied: "Doctor."

"Duck." Teresa told them as she ducked, and they quickly followed, barely avoiding as the Ice Governess swiped at them angrily. The Doctor pulled Teresa with him passed the Ice Governess, and Teresa grabbed Clara's hand to pull the woman with them.

"That was stupid." The Doctor scolded, and Clara retorted: "You were stupid, too."

"I'm allowed." The Doctor countered as they raced up the stairs. "I'm good at stupid."

"That sounded better in his head." Teresa told Clara, making the Doctor sigh, while the Ice Governess called as she chased them: "That's the way to do it!"

"Why does she keep saying that?" Clara asked, and the Doctor explained: "Mirroring."

He stopped running, turning to face the approaching Ice Governess as he continued: "Random mirroring."

He lifted the umbrella threateningly as he called: "We need to get on the roof."

"This way!" Clara shouted as she turned and ran, leading the way up.

Teresa grabbed the Doctor's hand, dragging him with her as Clara dragged her, and the Doctor whined at both of them: "No, I do the hand grabbing. That's my job. That's always me, unless it's Terry!"

"Well, tough, now it's her!" Teresa answered as they raced up to the topmost point of the house. "And what do you mean unless it's me?"

"Because you grab hands and run, in your future anyway. And why do you always side with them?" The Doctor complained, and Teresa answered cheekily: "Because it's fun to see you wrong."

"Oh," the Doctor wagged a finger at her as they reached the window leading out onto the roof, "now you're in for it."

"Is this the time?" Clara demanded, and the other two said quickly: "Sorry."

"Right, come on!" The Doctor ordered as he opened the window and climbed out. "Quickly!"

Teresa hopped out next, turning to help Clara as the Doctor raced on ahead.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded when he saw the girls weren't following him, and Teresa explained as she tugged on Clara's hand: "Her bustle is stuck."

"Her bustle?" The Doctor repeated incredulously as Teresa gave an almighty heave and pulled Clara through. The two girls went crashing to the ground, the snow thankfully softening the impact but unfortunately for Teresa she was underneath Clara as they fell. She 'oomphed' as all the air was knocked out of her, groaning.

"Oh, hell." Clara gasped anxiously: "Are you al-?"

She was suddenly pulled up and off, and Teresa blinked, startled, when suddenly the Doctor was before her. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up and checking her quickly as he demanded frantically: "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Doctor-" Teresa began, but he continued: "Anything broken? Does it hurt anywhere it shouldn't? Or actually, does it hurt anywhere?"

"Doctor." Teresa said, annoyed, but the Doctor went on over her as he turned to glare at Clara: "If she's hurt, Clara, I swear-"

"Doctor!" Teresa shouted, grabbing his chin and turning him to face her.

He blinked as she glared right in his face, snapping: "I'm fine!"

"Oh…" He said slowly. "Okay."

She huffed, letting go of his face as she turned to Clara.

"Clara, are you alright?" She asked in concern, and the short brunette stared at her and then the Doctor.

"What is wrong with you two?" Clara asked flatly.

"What?" Teresa asked in surprise, and Clara rephrased: "What is your relationship to each other?"

"Oh, the Doctor's…" Teresa began before she stopped. She blinked as she realized she had no idea. It had never occurred to her before.

"… My friend?" She tried, making Clara raise a brow and the Doctor wince.

"Thanks." He sighed. "I'm not even a friend yet?"

"No, it's just… I never really thought about it." Teresa said apologetically. "You're just… so much more that I feel like 'friend' is somewhat demeaning on you. 'Hero' sounds better, but it feels weird to say you're my hero."

He sighed, nodding as he saw her point, while Clara raised both brows. Teresa paused.

"Am I your friend?" She asked the Doctor, catching him off guard.

"What?" He asked blankly, before he realized what she meant.

His face softened, and he sighed as he answered: "More than that- you're the person I trust most in the world."

Teresa's brows furrowed and she pointed out: "Besides your wife."

"Yeah, besides my wife." The Doctor muttered, adding under his breath: "Sometimes I hate myself."

Teresa didn't hear as she turned to Clara, remembering the situation they were in and saying urgently: "Right, we're wasting time, so Clara, what're we doing?"

"I don't know," the woman answered, bewildered, "what's the plan?"

"I don't know, Doctor?" Teresa asked, and he answered with a raised brow: "Who said I've got a plan?"

"Course you've got a plan." Clara scoffed. "You took that."

She pointed at the umbrella Teresa had dropped, and Teresa raised a brow while the Doctor countered as he grabbed the umbrella: "Maybe I'm an idiot."

Clara's eyes narrowed, and she said sharply: "You're not. You're clever. Really clever."

The Doctor paused, a smile appearing on his face as he glanced at Teresa. Her grey eyes were shining and the smile widened on his face as he turned to Clara.

"Are you?" He challenged as he tossed the umbrella to the woman.

She caught it, staring at it and then him, stunned, as he asked: "If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me."

"That's the way to do it!" The Ice Governess called as she suddenly appeared at the window, having caught up at last.

None of them gave her a second glance as Clara kept her eyes on the Doctor while Teresa and the Doctor kept their eyes trained on her.

"Is this a test?" Clara asked, and the Doctor answered bluntly: "Yes."

"What will it do to us?" Clara demanded, and the Doctor answered swiftly: "Kill us."

"That's the way to do it!" The Ice Governess called as she began to change into snow to get out of the window and after them on the roof.

"But you wouldn't let it." Clara said shrewdly.

"Says who?" The Doctor asked, and Clara declared: "Says you!"

She pointed the umbrella as she said confidently: "You wouldn't let her die!"

Teresa blinked, staring at the umbrella pointed at her, while the Doctor countered: "Yes, but this isn't my test, it's yours. So, plan. Do I have one?"

Clara's eyes narrowed and she smirked as she answered: "Oh, I know what your plan is. I knew straight away."

"No, you didn't." The Doctor scoffed, but Teresa grinned as Clara retorted: "Course I did."

"Show me." The Doctor countered, and Clara demanded with narrowed eyes: "Why should I?"

"Because Terry thinks you can do it." The Doctor replied, making both girls look at him in surprise.

"Do I have a plan?" He repeated his challenge, just as the Ice Governess began to reappear behind them.

Clara glanced at Teresa, who was blinking in surprise. But seeing Clara's look, Teresa gave the other girl a confident smile.

Clara grinned and she turned back to the Doctor as she said firmly: "If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no," she moved to just passed where the Doctor was standing beside Teresa, "we're standing," she lifted the umbrella, "right here."

"So?" The Doctor asked.

"So!" Clara answered as she hooked the umbrella up and onto the Doctor's cloud-staircase ladder. She pulled it down before them, and the Doctor finally allowed the smile to spread across his face. He glanced at Teresa to see she was giving him the 'I told you' face, before he looked back at Clara proudly.

"After you." Clara said smugly, and the Doctor chuckled: "After you."

"After you!" Clara countered. "Terry and I are wearing a dresses, eyes in front, soldier!"

"My eyes are always front!" The Doctor answered lightly, though he conceded as he began to climb first.

"Unless Terry's involved." Clara suddenly teased in a sing-song voice. The Doctor froze while Teresa frowned.

"What?" Teresa asked, while the Doctor glanced down in horror.

"Well…." Clara said, dragging the sound out as she gave the Doctor a smirk. She'd caught the way he'd been distracted by Teresa's back, or rather the part below her back, when she'd been pulling on Clara after the brunette had gotten her bustle stuck in the window. It was the reason he hadn't gotten there in time to catch them before they fell on the ground.

"Stop it!" The Doctor ordered, mortified, and Clara replied with a laugh: "No!"

"What?" Teresa demanded, and Clara ordered: "Climb!"

Teresa frowned, but followed the Doctor quickly as Clara turned to the Ice Governess just as the woman finished materializing. Clara grabbed onto the ladder, clearing her throat as she said to the Ice Governess in her posh accent: "I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken."

She tapped the ladder with the umbrella, stepping onto the lowest rung just as it lifted back up, and she said to the Ice Governess in a smug tone: "Goodnight."

The Ice Governess snarled as she glared after them, while the Doctor and Teresa helped Clara up onto the bottom of the spiral part of the cloud staircase.

"So you can move your cloud?" Clara asked curiously. "You can control it?"

"No." The Doctor scoffed while Teresa suppressed a smile. "No one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind," he added with a cheeky glance back at Clara, "a little bit."

Clara raised a brow and then looked a Teresa expectantly. She caught the look and nodded, answering: "Yes, he's always been a show-off."

"Oi." The Doctor said good-naturedly, but the friendly moment was ruined as they heard a clang below.

They all glanced over the side of the railings to see the Ice Governess beginning to make her way up the stairs, and Clara said worriedly: "She's following us."

"That's the idea." The Doctor replied as he dashed off up the stairs. "Keep her away from the snow."

Teresa tugged on Clara, and the girls quickly followed the Doctor up the stairs.

"So." He called. "Barmaid or governess, which is it?"

"That thing is after us," Clara said in disbelief, "and you want a chat?"

"Well," the Doctor reasoned, "we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we?"

He hurried on, almost at the top of the stairs, and Teresa snorted as Clara asked curiously: "How did we get up so high so quick?"

"Clever staircase." The Doctor answered. "It's taller on the inside."

"Why is everything you own cleverer than you?" Teresa asked cheekily as they arrived on top of the cloud, and he replied as he pulled out his sonic: "Oi! Watch it you!"

Teresa grinned, and the Doctor answered it with a mischievous twinkle in his eye before he turned and soniced the part of the cloud covering the staircase.

"What am I standing on?" Clara interjected as she looked around. "What's this made of?"

"Super dense water vapour." The Doctor explained as he finished. "Should keep her trapped for the moment."

Clara looked at him and then Teresa in surprise, and the Doctor gave the girl a smug grin before he turned and waltzed his way back to the Tardis.

"Do you actually live up here on a cloud, in a box?" Clara asked somewhat skeptically and the Doctor answered snappishly, turning on her: "I have done for a long time now."

"Blimey," Clara muttered, "you really know how to sulk, don't you? How do you cope with him?" She asked the amused blonde beside the annoyed man.

"I'm not sulking." The Doctor argued.

"Sure you aren't." Teresa muttered, while Clara pointed out: "You live in a box!"

"That's no more a box than you are a governess." The Doctor answered flatly.

He turned swiftly around, grabbing Teresa and hauling her with him. She could see him fighting a smile and she chewed her lip to keep from ruining his moment as Clara snarled: "Oh, spoken like a man."

The pair 'ignored' her as they strode toward the Tardis, Clara following angrily as she spat after the Doctor: "You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara, works at the 'Rose And Crown', ideas above her station."

The Doctor unlocked the Tardis and stepped inside, Teresa with him as Clara followed them, snapping furiously: "Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not-"

She was cut off as the Doctor flipped on the lights, revealing the entire console room in all its futuristic glory. The Doctor and Teresa turned back to face Clara, the Time Lord with a wide, smug smile while the blonde beamed with shining grey eyes.

Clara's eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open, and she finished her sentence in a whisper: "-Little."

"It's called the Tardis." The Doctor told her dramatically as Clara stared open-mouthed by the doorway. "It can travel anywhere in time and space."

He grinned as he wrapped his arm around Teresa's waist, murmuring: "And it's ours."

"But," Clara gasped, "it's… Look at it, it's-"

"Go on, say it." The Doctor said with a careless shrug. "Most people do."

Teresa hid a smile at that, waiting. Clara whirled around, running outside to do the traditional run around the outside of the Tardis, and the Doctor chuckled.

"You're so sure and smug." Teresa teased, and he shrugged: "I've seen it all."

"No, you haven't." Teresa said slyly, making him raise a brow, when Clara came dashing back in.

The Doctor smiled, waiting, when Clara declared in disbelief: "It's smaller on the outside."

Teresa laughed as the Doctor's brows lifted in surprise and the smile dropped off his face.

"Okay," he muttered as he glanced at Teresa, "that is a first."

He turned back to the console as Teresa chuckled, and he murmured: "Oh, shut up."

"No." She teased and he grinned back at her while Clara asked in awe as she slowly stepped further inside: "Is it magic? Is it a machine?"

"It's a ship." The Doctor answered as he bent over the console, and Clara repeated as she ran about giggling like a little girl: "A ship?"

"Best ship in the universe." The Doctor added, giving Teresa a wink and making her smile. They both loved the Tardis very much.

Clara came running back, asking curiously: "Is there a kitchen?"

"Okay." The Doctor muttered. "Another first, no-one's asked that so quickly."

Teresa chuckled, before her face softened as Clara admitted: "I don't know why I asked that. It's just, I like making soufflés."

The Doctor paused at that, frowning. He looked at Teresa, and she shook her head while Clara dashed off towards the door again, bouncing with excitement.

"Soufflés?" The Doctor repeated as he quickly followed Clara, his mind racing as he tried to place something in his mind that told him he'd heard the word and the voice before.

Teresa's face saddened. She had no idea why, or what the mystery around Clara meant. But she did know tonight wasn't the night they would find out. She eyed Clara's position by the door sadly, for once feeling helpless even though she knew she could save Clara. But she wouldn't. Because, just this once, she had no absolutely idea how severe the consequences would be if she did.

Clara meanwhile whirled around at the doorway, her face equally puzzled as she stared at the Doctor.

"Why are you showing me all this?" She asked.

"You followed us, remember?" The Doctor pointed out. "I certainly didn't invite you."

"You're nearly a foot taller than I am." Clara countered. "You could've reached the ladder without this."

She held up the umbrella. "You took it for me, as a test."

She threw the umbrella at the Doctor and he caught it with a soft smile as she demanded: "Why?"

The Doctor stared at Clara and then at Teresa. The blonde girl's face was filled with a mysterious sadness but she nodded at the Doctor. He turned back to Clara as he admitted: "I never know why. I only know who."

He held up a Tardis key, smiling as he placed it into Clara's hand.

"What's this?" Clara asked slowly.

"Me." The Doctor answered as he glanced at Teresa. "Giving in."

Clara looked between the pair, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She admitted, and the Doctor answered: "I do."

Teresa's face became conflicted, wondering if she should, but knowing she really shouldn't.

"Remember this." The Doctor said to Clara enthusiastically. "This right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day. This is the day."

He turned back to the console as he called happily: "This is the day everything begins."

He made to start working on the console, wanting to take them on an adventure, and Teresa couldn't hold back any more.

"Clara!" She cried in warning, but it was too late.

The Ice Governess appeared, stepping into the console and grabbing Clara before the girl could even blink or turn her head to look at Teresa in confusion.

Clara shrieked, dropping the Tardis key as the Ice Governess began to drag her out and Teresa screamed: "Clara!"

"Clara!" The Doctor called in alarm as he and Teresa ran out after the Ice Governess and Clara.

"Get off of me!" Clara yelled as she struggled against the Ice Governess's tight grasp and Teresa yelled: "Clara!"

"Water vapour doesn't stop ice." The Doctor muttered as he edged after Clara and the Ice Governess. "I should've realised."

"Get off!" Clara yelled, and the Doctor pointed his sonic at the Ice Governess as he ordered: "Let her go."

"Clara!" Teresa cried in panic as the Ice Governess got closer and closer to the edge of the cloud.

"Let her go now!" The Doctor shouted. "Now!"

"Get off of me!" Clara yelled, while Teresa screamed: "Doctor, Clara!"

He saw what she'd known all along and his eyes widened as the Ice Governess reached the edge of the cloud.

"No." He gasped. "Clara!"

"Clara!" Teresa screamed and before she could think she launched after the other girl, grabbing Clara's hand just as the Ice Governess dragged Clara backwards off the cloud.

"Terry!" The Doctor yelled, his hand stretching out as Teresa tethered on the edge before toppling off the cloud with Clara.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed as he rushed to the cloud edge, falling to his knees as he watched Clara and Teresa fall towards the Earth. Clara's eyes were wide as Teresa clung onto the girl's hand, but then she felt something that chilled her bones even more than the adrenaline that the free fall had caused.

"No!" Teresa gasped as a blue light wrapped around her, and she screamed again as she felt the familiar pull: "No! Clara-!"

The girl blinked once slowly, before her eyes widened in shock and fear as the blonde girl disappeared. And Clara was left to fall on her own, landing heavily in the courtyard right outside the Darkover house.

* * *

Teresa reappeared, cursing herself silently as sobs began to wrack her body.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She scolded as she curled into a tight ball, sobbing uncontrollably. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Terry?"

Her head shot up, and she rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the tears. She blinked a few more out of the way, the tears sliding down her cheeks, to find Ten staring at her with concerned brown eyes.

"Terry?" He asked again, laying a hand on her shoulder and she wailed.

"Terry, are you hurt?" He demanded, his hand squeezing her shoulder as he tried to get her to tell him what was wrong.

"Terry? Terry, please." He begged, and she finally shook her head.

"I'm, I'm fine." She promised and he relaxed minutely, though the worry was still etched all over his face.

"Terry, what is it?" He asked, when suddenly another voice called: "Oi, Spaceman!"

Teresa blinked as the Doctor glanced over his shoulder and Donna appeared in one of the doorways, calling: "I thought you were going to take us off-"

She broke off as she saw the Doctor crouched beside a crying Teresa.

"Oh, Lord!" Donna gasped as she dashed over. "Terry, my angel? What is it? Was it him? It was him, wasn't it? Why you!" She smacked the Doctor, hard. "Why can't you take care of her properly, Spaceman!"

"Ow!" He complained as he rubbed his head.

"It wasn't me! Was it?" He added as he turned to Teresa worriedly. "Was it me? Did I do something? Or did you just come from past me? I swear, Terry, I didn't mean any of the things I said back then-"

"No, no, it's okay." Teresa said quickly. "It wasn't you. Don't tell me any more, it's spoilers."

He shut up quickly, while Donna asked kindly: "What was it, sweetheart?"

Teresa smiled, but shook her head.

"Spoilers." She said softly. Both faces fell at that, but Teresa reached out to hug Donna.

"It's okay." She murmured. "Really."

"Oh, angel." Donna sighed as she hugged Teresa tightly.

The blonde clung to the older woman, asking in a small voice: "It's okay, but… can I just stay like this? Just for a little while?"

"Oh, honey," Donna answered warmly, "you can stay like this forever if you want to."

That made Teresa choke on another sob, and Donna hugged her closer. The Doctor watched silently, his eyes filled with sorrow as Teresa buried her head in Donna's shoulder and cried. There was another goodbye yet to come, and Teresa's heart cracked a little as she was reminded of that fact.

Amy and Rory, Clara, Donna… and then Rose, Mickey, Martha… Not to mention, she realized with a sinking heart, the goodbyes with the Doctors themselves. Sure, it was still him, but it wasn't in so many ways as well. The man inside was the same but a lot of the personality and outside characteristics were lost forever. The Doctor and his companions were the only friends and family she had now, and losing them…

Donna and the Doctor were whispering something as Teresa sank into gloomy thought, becoming more and more depressed, when suddenly she felt Donna shift and the arms around her change. Teresa blinked, startled when she found herself leaning against the Doctor, his arms wrapped around her and her cheek against his chest.

"It's alright, my angel." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head repeatedly. "It's alright. I'll always be here for you, even if everything else changes that will never change."

Her breath hitched before she buried her face in his chest. It had been exactly what she needed to hear, and it made her tears flow once more. He hugged her tightly, tucking her under his chin as he murmured comforting words. The Doctor wasn't sure what had happened, but he guessed from her reaction that someone important had been lost. And he had more than enough experience to know that it was hard to overcome that kind of sorrow.

But as Terry herself would teach him time and time again, life went on. Sometimes, they just needed to remember that. So he sat there with his arms around his angel as he reminded her of that as she let her emotions run free and let her tears wash the pain away.


	51. The Impossible Astronaut

Teresa blinked as she reappeared in the Tardis console once more. She immediately spotted Eleven, sitting in the chair beside the console, and she raised a brow to see he was, in a rare moment, genuinely angry and letting it show. Glancing around, she saw Amy, Rory, and River standing to the side sheepishly.

They all looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Teresa's eyes narrowed, especially when the three looked at her with startled expressions. Well, River was startled; Amy and Rory blanched, and they looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Ah, Terry." The Doctor said lightly as he held out a hand to her.

She took it slowly, warily, and almost yelped when he tugged her onto his lap. Glancing at River apologetically, Teresa shifted uncomfortably as the Doctor said in that same, forced light tone: "Nice of you to join us. Or rather, join me, because I'm afraid we're going to have to get rid of the others."

"Doctor?" Teresa asked with a frown, wondering what had happened to make him so cross.

He continued glaring at the other three as he said to Teresa conversationally: "You see, these three are trying to keep secrets. And it won't work."

Teresa's frown deepened, and she glanced at him warily as he dropped the light tone and turned back to the other three. The Doctor almost snarled the words, he was so angry: "Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River replied firmly, and Teresa immediately knew what they had just come from, what they had seen. And more importantly, what they were hiding from the Doctor.

She grimaced as the Doctor growled at River sarcastically: "Trust you? Sure."

He abruptly stood up, pulling Teresa to her feet beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he said to River evenly: "But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing."

He stopped before River, glaring down at the blonde woman, who met his gaze determinedly.

"Who are you?" He threw the question in her face and Teresa winced as River's eyes narrowed.

The Doctor continued, and they could all hear his rage barely suppressed in his low tone: "You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who?"

River simply stared back defiantly, refusing to answer. The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he bit out: "Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm?"

River continued to stare back at him silently, and Teresa gripped the Doctor's hand warningly. She knew he'd regret it later when he found out who River was in his future, but unfortunately he refused to heed her warning and he snarled at River: "Now, you know I love a bad girl, me, but trust _you_? Seriously?"

"No. Trust her." River said evenly, and she nodded at Teresa.

The blonde girl stiffened, as did the Doctor. His nostrils flared and the Doctor was a second away from biting River's head off for her statement, when Teresa tugged on his hand. He glanced at her and she murmured: "A word?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he turned his back on their friends, giving Teresa his full attention. She tried to ignore the tense atmosphere and the guilt from imagining poor River's heartache. Instead she focused on the Doctor, murmuring quietly: "Doctor, you have to trust them this once."

"I'm not trusting them when they won't tell me what's happening." The Doctor answered in a low growl, clearly agitated. He hated not knowing, and he hated feeling like he was being pulled along by someone else's whims. He would only tolerate it from one person, the only person he trusted more than anyone in the entire universe.

"Trust me." Teresa said softly and the Doctor's eyes widened minutely. "They mean well, and it's with good reason that they're keeping quiet."

The Doctor searched her grey eyes for a moment, contemplating her words. Teresa waited patiently, not looking away from his piercing green eyes.

"Hint?" He asked at last and River began: "Doctor, she can't-"

He silenced her with a raised hand, not even looking in her direction, and River immediately shut her mouth. Teresa glanced briefly at the woman, giving her an apologetic look, before turning back to the Doctor. He was looking at her expectantly, and Teresa knew she had to choose her hint carefully.

"Trust." She said at last, and he raised a brow skeptically. But Teresa took the Tardis blue envelope he must've tossed onto the console earlier, his invitation, and she held it up so that he could clearly see the number printed on the envelope. '1'.

The Doctor stared at it and then at her, and he finally gave a soft smile. Teresa smiled back and everyone visibly relaxed as the Doctor took Teresa's hands in his.

"All right." He murmured and he kissed her forehead.

"My life is in your hands, as always, my angel." He whispered against the top of her head. She just nodded silently and he let go of her, turning back to the others at last. He strode up to the console, readying them to go and River nodded at Teresa.

"Thank you." She murmured and Teresa shook her head.

"It's just because he doesn't know you yet." Teresa told her quietly and River sighed.

"Young you." She muttered under her breath, and Teresa glanced at her but the Doctor said loudly, back to his cheery self: "So!"

Teresa turned to him as he took her hand and spun her towards him.

"Canton Everett Delaware the third." The Doctor declared. "Who's he?"

"Ex-FBI." River read as she began to type at the console, pulling up Delaware's history and background. "Got kicked out."

"Why?" The Doctor asked in a mix of surprise and interest as he hugged Teresa beside him. It made her slightly uncomfortable, given that River was right there beside her, but River didn't give them a second glance and the Doctor was clearly still in a terrible mood so Teresa didn't put up too much of a fight. For now, at least.

River shrugged in answer to the Doctor's question, and he moved on as well.

"So, why is he important?" The Doctor asked.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau," River informed, "the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969." The Doctor murmured thoughtfully before he paused.

"Who's President?" He asked with a puzzled frown.

"Er…" Teresa began.

"Richard Milhous Nixon." River answered. "Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too."

"Not enough." The Doctor muttered, and River accused: "Hippie!"

"Archaeologist." The Doctor countered.

"Focus." Teresa chided them.

River grinned at her while the Doctor announced: "Right, okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet."

He smiled at the Ponds as he told them excitedly: "I'm putting the engines on silent."

He pulled a lever as he dashed to the other side of the console, and Amy, Rory, and Teresa winced as an earsplitting wail sounded throughout the console room. Unable to stand the noise, Teresa quickly flipped another switch, shutting the sound off and also conveniently putting the engine on silent.

The Doctor popped back around, asking in a puzzled tone: "Did you do something?"

River snorted, quickly changing it to a cough as the Doctor glanced at her.

"No," Teresa answered quickly as she stepped discreetly on River's foot, "just… watching."

The Doctor looked between the two warily before he decided to let it go, saying enthusiastically as he ran back around the console and out of sight: "Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power."

"You can turn the Tardis invisible?" Rory asked in disbelief, and the Doctor simply retorted: "Ha!"

He flipped a switch, making them all squint as bright lights switched on throughout the entire room and almost blinded them.

"Very nearly." River commented dryly as she nodded at Teresa.

The younger blonde pulled a different lever, switching off the lights and turning the Tardis invisible, while the Doctor got in River's face, demanding: "Er, did you touch something?"

"Just admiring _your_ skills, sweetie." River answered sweetly, and the Doctor raised a brow before he smirked: "Good. You might learn something."

He turned around, and River winked at Teresa, making her, Amy, and Rory all stifle their laughter as the Doctor called: "Okay. Now…" He trailed off as he tapped the scanner monitor, which just continued to fizzle out of focus.

"I can't check the scanner." He informed them, making River and Teresa secretly exchange looks. "It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um…"

He glanced around the console sheepishly before looking back at the rest of the group.

"Just give us a mo." He muttered as he dashed off for the doors.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he suddenly screeched to a halt, raising his hand to stop his companions as they made to follow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment."

Teresa had stayed, and she raised a brow when the Doctor turned back to them as he said seriously: "We're in the middle of the most powerful city, in the _most_ powerful country on Earth."

The Doctor had backed slowly and carefully towards the door as he spoke, and Rory and River exchanged puzzled looks as Amy frowned while Teresa sighed. The Doctor slowly grasped the Tardis door, and it squeaked as he opened it carefully.

"Let's take it slow." He murmured before he slipped out of the door and out of their sight.

"He's going to get caught, isn't he?" River deadpanned, and Teresa answered easily as she fiddled with the scanner: "Isn't it obvious by now?"

"What would he do if he didn't have you looking out for him?" River asked jokingly, and Teresa answered with a chuckle: "He'd be stuck in a cell in Stormcage, waiting for you to break him out."

"I wouldn't." River pointed out and Teresa replied with a wide smile: "I know."

River burst out laughing, shaking her head as she looped an arm around Teresa happily.

"Oh, I knew there was a reason I liked you!" River chuckled, making Teresa laugh happily too.

The screen buzzed before suddenly coming back into focus, showing them what was going on outside. The pair turned their attention to the scanner now, Amy and Rory joining them in surprise, to watch as the Doctor slowly snuck up on the two men inside the room.

"He said the scanner wouldn't work." Rory said slowly, and Teresa laughed while River answered with a smile: "We know. Bless."

Nixon stood at the window behind his desk, his back to the rest of the Oval office, while a man – whom Teresa knew to be Canton – sat opposite the desk, facing Nixon's back. Neither man looked back, so neither noticed as the Doctor drew closer, too busy listening to a recording that was playing from the President's landline.

"Hello?" Nixon's voice was saying. "Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?"

"Mr. President?" A voice asked, and Canton said in disbelief: "A child."

Nixon just bowed his head while his voice continued: "This is the President, yes."

"I'm scared, Mr. President." The child said in a small voice. "I'm scared of the spaceman."

"A little girl?" Canton asked, still sounding stunned, and Nixon corrected: "Boy."

"How can you be sure?" Canton asked, but went silent as Nixon's voice said on the recording: "What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?"

The Doctor silently pulled out a notebook, quickly starting to take notes on the call as the child answered more firmly: "Jefferson Adams Hamilton."

"Jefferson, listen to me." Nixon began, but the call suddenly cut off from the child's side.

Canton frowned, and he protested: "Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir."

"These calls happen wherever I am." Nixon answered with forced calm, his hand fisted to stop it shaking. "How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone-"

He turned around, and froze as he spotted the Doctor. At the President's expression, Canton quickly turned around as well, jumping to his feet when he saw the man who – in his and the President's point of view – had appeared out of nowhere. Although, to be fair, that was what had literally been the case.

The Doctor didn't notice their reaction at first, too busy writing when it dawned on him that things had gone silent in the office. He looked up to see the other two men staring at him, and motioned for them to continue as he looked back down at his notebook. They gaped at him, while the Doctor's actions caught up with his mind, and he slowly looked back up at the two men.

"Oh." He said sheepishly. "Hello. Bad moment."

He began to back away slowly and, noticing the eagle crest embroidered on the carpet under his foot, he said cheerfully: "Oh look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the, er," he bumped into a lamp and quickly grabbed it before it could fall over, "Oblong room."

Nixon pressed the emergency button on his desk and the Doctor quickly said: "I'll just be off, then, shall I?"

He turned to leave… And walked right into the invisible Tardis, smacking headfirst into the door and knocking himself to the ground. The group inside staggered as the whole ship shook, before Teresa sighed and River said irritably: "Every time."

"Don't worry!" The Doctor shouted. "It always does that when it's cloaked. Ah!"

He yelped as Canton wrestled him to the ground, pinning him down as he grabbed the Doctor's arms and pulled them behind his back.

"Ah, no. Stop that." The Doctor cried, and Rory said urgently: "We should help him."

"Why?" River asked. "This is hilarious."

"Lockdown!" A guard called as a group of Secret Service agents came running into the room to protect the President. "Lockdown!"

"Terry." Amy said urgently, and the blonde girl sighed while the Doctor yelped as more men came to tackle him and keep him down: "Stop that! Argh! Ow!"

"Yeah, maybe we…" Teresa began, when the Doctor yelled: "Terry, love, have you got my scanner working yet?"

"Possibly." She replied loudly, and he cried pleadingly: "Angel!"

"Where'd that voice come from?" Canton asked in confusion, looking around for the source of the woman's response to their intruder's strange question, while the guard ordered: "Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now."

"Terry, make her blue again!" The Doctor shouted before they could lose the President. Teresa pulled a lever as River pulled the other, and there was a loud clanging sound before the Tardis cloaking device shut down.

There was a collective gasp from the human men outside as the Tardis appeared right in front of their eyes. They all stared, most with their mouths open, and the Doctor used the moment to slip away, no-one even noticing his escape.

"What the hell is that?" Nixon breathed as he stared at the Tardis. Canton glanced down at the President's words and finally noticed the Doctor's absence.

He immediately looked around wildly, only to quickly find the Doctor again as the Time Lord called from his seat in the President's chair: "Mr. President."

They all turned to stare at the Doctor, who was flipping through one of the President's files with his feet propped casually up on the desk. He tossed the file aside to smile at them, when every single man except the President himself and Canton pulled a gun and cocked it at him. The Doctor flinched, lifting his hands a little to show he meant no harm as he continued: "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's: 'yes. I'll take the case'."

Canton frowned, puzzled, while the Doctor added to the Secret Service: "Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?"

"They're Americans!" River snapped as she jumped out of said big blue box.

Half the men whirled to point their guns at River, and the Doctor quickly lifted his hands, standing up as he said hastily: "Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting."

"Nobody shoot us either." Rory added as he, Amy, and Teresa trailed out of the Tardis. "Very much not in need of getting shot."

The men continued to point their guns at the whole group, but Rory pointed out: "Look, we've got our hands up."

"Amy." Teresa said, and the redhead quickly lifted her hands like the rest.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon demanded, and Canton cautioned: "Sir, you need to stay back."

"But," Nixon protested, "who are they?"

He glanced at the Tardis and added in a hiss as he pointed at it: "And what is that box?"

The Doctor glanced at the Tardis, frowning, before he turned back to the President as he scoffed: "It's a police box. Can't you read?"

He folded his hands, lowering his arms as he continued: "I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Codename 'The Doctor'. These are my top operatives," he gestured at his friends, "the Legs, the Nose, Mrs Robinson-"

"I hate you." River deadpanned, and the Doctor retorted: "Terry doesn't. That's her, by the way fellows, codename 'Angel'."

He gestured at Teresa, who wrinkled her nose, while Nixon repeated sounding awed: "Who are you?"

"Nah, boring question." The Doctor dismissed. "Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right."

He pointed at said man and Canton eyed him thoughtfully as he continued: "That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked, and the Secret Service leader called sharply: "Do not engage with the intruder, Mr. Delaware."

Canton rolled his eyes, turning to give the man a look. The Doctor watched them all carefully, before he said as he turned to look at the President: "You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain."

Canton raised a brow, but the Doctor wasn't finished.

"On the other hand," he continued as he calmly sat back down in the President's chair despite the many guns pointed his way, "lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."

He sat back smugly, his tone almost mocking.

"How did you get it in here?" Canton asked suddenly. "I mean, you didn't carry it in."

He pointed at the Tardis and the Doctor smiled.

"Clever, eh?" He asked casually, and Canton answered with a smirk: "Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder." The Secret Service man said, annoyed, but Canton ignored him as he kept his eyes on the Doctor, checking: "Five minutes?"

"Five." The Doctor nodded with a small smile.

Canton grinned, starting to take a liking to the Doctor, while the Secret Service man urged: "Mr. President, that man is a clear and present danger to-"

"Mr. President," Canton interrupted without looking away from the Doctor, "that man," he pointed at the Doctor, "walked in here with a big blue box," he pointed at the Tardis, "and four of his friends, and that's," he finally turned to look and point right at the Secret Service leader, "the man he walked passed."

The man looked at Canton in disbelief while Nixon frowned.

"One of them's worth listening to." Canton continued. "I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton." The Doctor replied, but Canton wasn't finished.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself." Canton deadpanned.

"Not so thanks." The Doctor muttered, and Teresa called: "You'll be fine."

The Doctor grinned at her while the Secret Service man protested to the President: "Sir, I cannot recommend-"

"Shut up, Peterson!" Nixon barked and the man immediately did as he was told.

Nixon turned to look at the Doctor, before nodding at Canton.

"Alright," Canton said to the Doctor firmly, "five minutes."

The Doctor raised a brow before sitting up straight and getting ready for business. River grinned at Teresa while Amy and Rory sighed in relief as the Secret Service all lowered their guns slowly.

The Doctor said firmly and sternly from his seat at the President's desk: "I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez."

He smiled at the end, River smacked her head with her hand, Amy and Rory sighed quietly, but Teresa waited with her shining eyes on Canton.

"Get him his maps." Canton said flatly and Teresa burst out laughing as the Doctor looked first at the ex-agent and then at Teresa with disappointment written all over his face.


	52. The Impossible Astronaut 2

A few moments later, the Doctor – sans his tweed jacket, which was hanging on the back of a chair – was poring over every map of Florida the Secret Service agents had managed to find. Teresa was helping him look while everyone else basically hung about, Nixon sitting thoughtfully in his chair.

"Why Florida?" Canton asked at last from where he was watching the Doctor.

"There's where NASA is." The Doctor answered shortly as he pushed passed towards the President's desk.

Teresa watched him before her eyes slid over to River and then Amy as the pair looked up at the Doctor in alarm while he rambled on: "She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also," he paused to grin at the President, "there's another lead I'm following."

Teresa watched as Amy hopped over to River, the murmuring in hushed tones, probably about the incident they'd witnessed just hours ago in Utah, at Lake Silencio. She sighed as she watched River walk away dejectedly, pulling another map that was on the floor and examining it.

Teresa, however, kept her eyes on Amy, watching as Amy focused her eyes on something in the corridor, before she was distracted by Rory. Her expression turned confused and then worried and slightly sickly as Rory asked in concern: "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Amy?" River asked, her attention also caught by Rory's worried tone.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked as he also glanced at the companion briefly, and Amy answered quickly: "Yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little… sick."

She hurried off, Rory watching her worriedly while Teresa sighed as she saw Amy's hand clutch her stomach briefly before she asked a Secret Service agent: "Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am," the Secret Service leader cut in, "while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office."

"Shut up and take her to the restroom." Canton interjected, annoyed. The other man gave him an equally irritated look before he turned to one of his agents and jerked his head silently.

"This way, ma'am." The agent said at once, leading Amy out. Rory made to follow, but he was stopped by a hand from the Secret Service leader.

Canton sighed quietly, before turning to the Doctor and saying pointedly: "Your five minutes are up."

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" The Doctor replied without looking up.

Teresa looked over at Canton to see the man fighting a smile. He caught her eye and couldn't stop a grin. She smiled back before turning to the map the Doctor was poring over. Her smile dropped unhappily as she stared blankly into thin air, wishing she could've followed Amy out.

But she knew the redhead would be safe, and she didn't want to risk the Doctor noticing something wrong yet. He needed to figure this one out on his own if he wanted to survive Silencio.

They all started as the phone rang again, the Doctor glancing at the phone briefly before he returned to the map.

"The kid?" Canton asked, and Nixon looked over at them anxiously.

"Should I answer it?" He checked, when Teresa found what they needed.

"Doctor." She called and he turned to look at where she was pointing.

"Yes!" He crowed, kissing the top of her head.

He quickly explained as Canton also peered over to look: "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it."

"You are a genius." Canton breathed as Amy returned.

"It's a hobby." The Doctor answered and Canton deadpanned: "I meant her."

He nodded at Teresa, who blinked in surprise before grinning as Canton winked good-naturedly as he fought a teasing smile. She chuckled as the Doctor retorted: "Yeah, I know, and I told you: it's a hobby."

The two men grinned and Teresa chuckled, before Canton turned to Nixon, saying seriously: "Mr. President, answer the phone."

Nixon's face was grim as he turned and picked up the receiver, switching on the recording machine at the same time as he answered: "Hello. This is President Nixon."

"It's here!" The girl cried in a panicked tone. "The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!"

The Doctor quickly grabbed his tweed jacket, saying hurriedly: "There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go."

Teresa nodded to their companions, and they all hurried towards the Tardis as the Doctor pulled his jacket on, ordering: "Mr. President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box," he pointed at the Tardis, "and close the door behind you."

The Doctor ran in last behind his friends, not closing the door as Canton shouted: "What the hell are you doing?"

"Showoff." Teresa grinned at the Doctor as they dashed to the console, and he returned: "You love it."

"Never said I didn't." Teresa answered as Canton ran in after them, closing the door behind him as the Doctor had ordered. Teresa laughed as she saw the man's face when he turned around and saw the inside of the Tardis.

His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape as he took it all while the Doctor purposefully ignored him, saying to Amy and River: "Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River."

He looked at the woman, and she answered swiftly: "Surnames of three of America's founding fathers."

"Lovely fellows." The Doctor mused. "Two of them fancied me."

"And two fancied Terry." River pointed out, making the blonde girl in question raise a brow while the Doctor made a face.

"Yes." He muttered. "Nasty fellows."

"Hang on, that makes four." Amy protested, and they looked at her.

"Oh." She muttered as she realized what River had really meant, and the Doctor grinned while River told Amy: "The 18th century America. They were very liberal back then too."

"Spoilers." Teresa told them. "I haven't done that yet."

"When you do, make sure to tell me." River told her. "I loved hearing about that one."

Canton meanwhile had turned to gape back at the Tardis door, trying to make sense of the size, and Rory asked concernedly from where he's remained beside the other man: "Are you okay? Coping?"

Canton continued to mouth wordlessly, while the Doctor continued to dash about the console, explaining to his friends: "You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering 'where'."

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton breathed, and Rory sighed: "Yeah, you get used to it."

"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor asked, and Amy asked excitedly: "Where?"

"Here." The Doctor replied as he pulled a final lever and the Tardis shook as she landed.

"Come on." The Doctor crowed as he led the way back towards the door.

He stopped before Canton, looking at the man as though surprised to find him there and Canton finally said: "It's er-"

"Are you taking care of this?" The Doctor asked Rory, before he grabbed Teresa's hand and ran passed before Rory could even answer.

"Why is it always my turn?" Rory demanded, making Teresa burst into a fit of giggles.

The Doctor grinned at her as he pulled her with him towards an abandoned chair, especially as they heard Amy tell Rory teasingly: "Because you're the newest."

The Doctor meanwhile settled into the dusty chair, propping Teresa on his lap and making her wrinkle her nose. She glanced at River, but the woman didn't seem to be bothered as she examined the abandoned warehouse office the Tardis had landed inside.

"Where are we?" Amy questioned as she walked out of the Tardis as well, and the Doctor answered casually: "About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?"

River was walking beside the dusty desk beside them, glancing at it as Amy asked with a puzzled frown: "But why would a little girl be here?"

"I don't know." The Doctor answered while River paused to pick up the telephone on the desk. "Lost me a bit."

She checked it to see if it was working as the Doctor stood back up, holding Teresa to his side as he continued rambling: "The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do."

He walked to the covered windows, pulling the blinds as he revealed: "She looked out of the window."

They all peered out with the Doctor, staring at the signposts right outside the window.

"Streets." Amy breathed as they read the three signs marking the three different streets: 'Hamilton Av, Jefferson St and Adams St'

"Of course, street names." Amy whispered, and Teresa grinned while the Doctor added: "The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction. And Terry," he suddenly turned to said girl, "you've got that face on again."

"What face?" She asked in surprise, wondering why he was addressing her.

"The 'he's hot when he's been clever' face." The Doctor elaborated as he grinned down at her.

"That's her normal face." River interjected as she pointed at Teresa, indicating the amused and slightly admiring expression that had just been on the girl's face.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor answered with a wide smile, making River chuckle and Teresa blush red.

"Shut up." Teresa muttered, embarrassed, and the Doctor retorted: "Not a chance."

He kissed the side of her head, making her go redder as River cackled. Teresa was incredibly uncomfortable, feeling awkward as the Doctor hugged her to his side again. She glanced at River once more, feeling somewhat disconcerted to see the amused smirk on River's face.

 _'She's a really, really, good actor.'_ Teresa thought with a small sigh, before refocusing as the Doctor checked the phone while Canton finally stumbled out of the Tardis.

"We've moved." Canton said in awe while the Doctor dropped the phone receiver back down. "How, how can we have moved?"

River nudged Amy, and the two moved out of the office and into the rest of the warehouse as the Doctor turned to Rory, pulling Teresa around with him.

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" The Doctor scolded Rory, making Canton's mouth drop open while Teresa smiled and Rory answered annoyed: "I _was_ going to cover it with time travel."

"Time travel." Canton repeated as he turned to Rory in disbelief.

Teresa giggled as the Doctor spun around, turning back for the office door and turning his back on Canton as he called over his shoulder: "Brave heart, Canton. Come on."

"You're so enjoying this." Teresa whispered and he replied as he grinned from ear to ear: "So are you."

"Sh, listen." Teresa told him, nodding behind them and they heard Canton say as he and Rory began to follow the Doctor: "So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space."

"Yeah, basically." Rory answered, and Teresa laughed out loud as Canton asked incredulously: "How long have Scotland Yard had this?"

The Doctor chuckled with her as Teresa grinned back at Canton as he glanced at her, before they all sobered up slightly as River called from inside the warehouse: "It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused."

"You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course?" The Doctor added as they slowly made their way further inside after River.

"I noticed the phone, yes." River answered shortly, making the others beside the Doctor and Teresa look at her in confusion.

"What about it?" Amy asked as the Doctor walked ahead to join River, Teresa tucked beside him.

"It was cut off." River answered. "So how did the child phone from here? And how long are you going to just cuddle our angel?"

She turned on the Doctor accusingly, and he replied: "Forever, plus a year. And 'our angel'?"

"Yes, our angel." River replied as Teresa looked between them in confusion.

"Or," River added as she suddenly tugged on Teresa and pulled her away from the Doctor, "my angel."

River smirked at the Doctor smugly as she looped her arm through Teresa's triumphantly, and Teresa couldn't help but laugh as she saw the look of utter disbelief on the Doctor's face.

"Oi!" He complained, and River said cheekily: "Looks like your reflexes are slowing down in your old age."

"Okay," Amy interrupted before they could get even further sidetracked, "back to the point. Why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Dunno." The Doctor answered easily as he walked grumpily ahead on his own. "Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards."

"Now, why would a little girl be here?" River wondered thoughtfully as she walked forward to join the Doctor at the front as they made their way into another warehouse room. Teresa lagged back to join Amy, the two girls walking in the middle of the group.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered in the same thoughtful tone. "Let's find her and ask her."

They all walked carefully further in, before spotting a strange machine in the middle of the room.

"It's nonterrestrial." River muttered as they walked slowly closer to what looked like a medical cot but with wires hanging all around the top and a console of some kind behind it. "Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd," the Doctor comments as he suddenly spotted something in the corner of the room and dashed off, "because look at this!"

He pulled at a crate that had been stuffed by a white astronaut suit, complete with a gold visor.

"It's earth tech." River said in surprise while Amy froze. "It's contemporary."

"It's very contemporary." The Doctor agreed as he examined the helmet. "Cutting edge. This is from the space program."

"Stolen?" River questioned, and Amy asked sharply: "What, by aliens?"

"Apparently." The Doctor answered, and Amy asked in bewilderment: "But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe because it's cooler?" The Doctor replied as he stuck the helmet on his head and lifted the visor. "Look how cool this stuff is."

"Cool aliens?" Amy deadpanned.

Teresa pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep from laughing as the Doctor shrugged, asking with a confident swagger: "Well, what would you call me?"

"An alien." Amy replied, and Teresa burst out laughing while the Doctor said: "Oi!"

He pulled the helmet off, tossing it aside as he turned to Teresa and whined: "Why aren't you defending my honour?"

"What honour?" She teased and he pretended to clutch his chest in agony.

"Oh, that was cold." He moaned in pretend pain, and Teresa laughed: "If you want help, you'd have to give me something to work with. Asking for a defender of honour while wearing a bowtie? Doesn't work."

"Bowties are cool." The Doctor countered, and she replied cheekily: "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The Doctor grinned, but they were interrupted as Rory called as he and Canton finally joined them inside, "I think he's okay now."

He pointed at Canton who was looking much calmer now, and the Doctor called cheerily: "Ah! Back with us, Canton."

He made his way over to Canton while Teresa glanced at Amy. The redhead's face had fallen now that the Doctor had turned his back, and Teresa hugged the other girl softly.

"Hey." She murmured. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Amy stared at her, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I don't think you can promise that." Amy said mournfully but Teresa shook her head.

"Trust me." She said seriously, and Amy examined her friend before she finally gave a small nod.

"I like your wheels." Canton was saying dryly, gesturing back at the Tardis, and the Doctor beamed: "That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her."

Amy joined River by the alien machine while the rest scattered about the room, searching for where the little could have possibly gone.

"Doctor?" River called suddenly, making the Time Lord in question turn around. "Look at this."

The Doctor hurried over, Teresa following him as River bent down beside a covered manhole. The wires from the machine led down around the manhole, and River heaved the metal off to reveal a tunnel below just as the Doctor arrived.

"So where does that go?" The Doctor asked as River held her mini computer over the hole, and she answered: "There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?" The Doctor questioned, and River answered: "No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind." The Doctor sighed as Teresa began to chew on her lip.

River was beginning to get ready to head down, and the Doctor warned: "Be careful."

"Careful?" River repeated with a scoff as she began to climb down. "I tried that once. Ever so dull."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that while Teresa piped up: "Just in case, shout if you get in trouble."

"Uh oh," River teased, "was that a spoiler my dear angel?"

"Get going." Teresa replied with a roll of her eyes, and River laughed as she disappeared.

"Tell me what's going on here." Canton requested desperately, and the Doctor explained easily as he sat back and pulled Teresa beside him comfortably: "My angel is just being nice- she likes me better. And River knows it."

He called down after River, who shouted back: "Not a chance!"

Teresa blinked, feeling confused with the exchange, while Canton stared at them and Rory told the Doctor: "I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion."

"Oh." The Doctor answered in surprise, and Canton asked them seriously: "So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me, honestly: Am I still there?"

"Afraid not." Amy admitted, when they all looked over in surprise as River hauled herself back up rather hastily.

"River?" Teresa called warily, and she almost sighed as River turned with a neutral expression to report: "All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see."

The Doctor frowned, especially as River added: "Er, give me five minutes. I want to take another look around."

"Stupidly dangerous!" The Doctor declared, and River replied lightly: "Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him; Doctor, you'd better keep angel safe."

"I don't need to be told." He scoffed, when Teresa suddenly piped up: "Actually, River, I'd like to go with you."

River paused, looking over in surprise while the Doctor stared at her.

"What?" He demanded, while River examined Teresa seriously and the blonde girl wondered if maybe she'd given away too much. But before they could say anything more, the familiar blue light began to glow around her and she looked down at herself in alarm.

"No, not now!" She muttered frantically. "Things have barely started!"

"Terry?" The Doctor asked in confusion, and she looked at him quickly as she felt herself being pulled away.

"Doctor, trust me, it's important, you'll understand when you get there but you have to listen to what Am-"

She was pulled away before she could finish, leaving them to stare blankly and wonder what Teresa had meant to say while Canton's jaw dropped as he stared at the spot where the blonde girl had just been.

*A/N I am so sorry for how I cut this short, but there is a reason behind all this… Unfortunately, it's spoilers, but I wanted to let you know I do feel horrible about it because it does feel rather blasphemous to have cut such an important and incredible episode so short.


	53. Rose

"Why am I always pulled away at the worst possible timing?" Teresa sighed as she straightened up from her recent landing.

This had to stop at some point- she kept missing vital parts in the Doctor's timeline. If this kept going, it was going to a good thing she'd watched the show, otherwise she wouldn't know half of what was going on most of the time.

Teresa rubbed her forehead tiredly as she looked around to try and find where and when she was this time. She realized she was in a random street, at night or early evening, in what appeared to be London. That, or there was an exact replica of the London Eye somewhere in the universe. While she didn't doubt the possibility, Teresa did doubt the probability and she made her way across the street carefully.

Something caught her eye and she realized exactly when and where she was. And that this was no random street in the middle of London. Teresa watched as a familiar blonde girl in a pink hoodie turned around in the doorway of a large shopping mall with a sigh, grabbing a plastic bag that had been shoved into her hands.

Teresa quickly ran for the shop, quickly slipping inside before the doorman noticed her as he turned his back to fetch a 'closed' sign. She got on her knees, crawling swiftly between the clothing aisles to reach the elevator.

"Basement." She muttered as she pressed the button, waiting impatiently for the doors to close. She chewed her lip, praying she wouldn't be found. Luckily, it seemed fate had decided to give her a break from running – for now – and she breathed in relief as the elevator doors closed.

"Come on, come on." Teresa muttered as she tapped her foot, watching the elevator light flash from ground floor to basement.

"Thank you." She said as the elevator doors opened and she hurried out.

"Wilson!" A voice shouted from further down the hallway, and Teresa quickly ran towards the sound as Rose called: "Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose."

Teresa rounded the corner at one end of a hallway just in time to see Rose walk slowly into a storeroom, calling: "Hello? Wilson?"

She sounded hesitant as she went inside, and Teresa quickly ran after the other girl as Rose called: "Wilson? Wilson!"

"Rose!" Teresa called as she ran through, making the other blonde girl shriek in surprise.

"Oh, my God!" Rose yelled. "What the hell were you doing there? And who are you?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Teresa said sheepishly. "I'm Terry, but now's not really the time to explain."

"What?" Rose asked blankly as Teresa grabbed her hand and turned to try and leave.

The storeroom door slammed shut in their faces, an ominous click sounding as it did.

"Oh dear…" Teresa said slowly as Rose's eyes widened. "I forgot about that."

"What?" Rose cried and she ran for the door, trying it only to find it locked.

"You're kidding me." Rose muttered as she shook the door handle.

She banged on it desperately, trying to get it to open, while Teresa muttered: "Right, how could I forget that? It was how you got stuck down here."

"What?" Rose demanded as she whirled around to stare at the strange blonde standing across from her, rubbing her head tiredly.

"I forgot." Teresa explained. "I was so focused on the mannequins that I forgot about the door."

"You 'forgot'? You knew this would happen?" Rose demanded. "And what about the mannequins?"

"Er, yeah, I sort of know part of your future." Teresa told Rose, making the other girl stare.

"Right, that made me sound insanely crazy." Teresa muttered, and Rose snapped: "Who are you?"

"I'm Terry Storm." Teresa explained. "And you're Rose Tyler. See? I knew that. And I also know the mannequins are going to attack us soon so we really need to get moving and find the Doctor."

"Oh, you need a doctor, alright, mate." Rose muttered.

"Oi!" Teresa complained, but Rose cut in: "And how'd you know my name? Have you been stalking me?"

"No." Teresa said with a small frown. "I told you, I know part of your future, and-"

"The mannequins are going to attack us." Rose said flatly, and Teresa nodded.

"Yes, good, you were listening and you believe me." She said in relief, and Rose screamed: "No, the mannequins are going to attack us!"

The girl was staring with wide eyes over Teresa's shoulder, and Teresa whirled around to see that the mannequins had started to move, slowly coming towards them.

"Oh, God!" Teresa gasped as a mannequin lifted its arm.

"Run!" Teresa yelped as she ducked, dragging Rose down by the arm with her.

"That was quicker than I remember!" Teresa yelped as they dashed down the storeroom, the mannequins slowly following.

"Remember?" Rose repeated incredulously, and Teresa answered: "Yes, remember! I told you-!"

She cut herself off, the two girls screeching to a halt as they found their way blocked by more mannequins.

"Okay..." Teresa muttered as she slowly backed to the side of the room, moving towards the back wall warily as she and Rose tried to get away from the mannequins.

"What are they?" Rose asked, and Teresa answered as though it was obvious: "Living plastic."

"Okay, no, seriously." Rose demanded, and Teresa replied: "Seriously, they're living plastic."

"Well, what do they want?" Rose asked as the mannequins closed in on them and they hit the wall.

"Um…" Teresa began, but didn't finish as something grabbed her hand and made her shriek. Teresa whipped her head around, lifting her free arm to smack whatever had grabbed her before immediately relaxing in relief when she saw familiar blue eyes and incredibly large ears.

"Run." Nine ordered before he dashed off with her hand still clutched in his. Teresa grabbed Rose's hand, pulling the girl as the Doctor pulled her, the two girls barely avoiding getting their heads smashed in by the mannequins.

"Rose, hurry!" Teresa called as she tugged Rose while the Doctor sprinted down a side corridor. His longer legs really made it hard for her to run beside him as he pulled on her hand impatiently, the trio running for the service lift at the end of the corridor.

The Doctor quickly pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and Teresa pushed Rose in first before being pushed unceremoniously herself by the Doctor. HE followed them in quickly, jabbing at the close button as the mannequins caught up to them. Rose had backed into the far wall in fear as a mannequin managed to get his arm between the doors just before they closed. The Doctor grabbed the mannequin's arm, pulling on it urgently as Teresa leapt across to press the close button repeatedly instead since the Doctor was occupied. The Doctor finally pulled the mannequin's arm off, and the doors slid shut before the mannequin's empty eyes.

"You pulled his arm off." Rose asked in disgust, and the Doctor replied nonchalantly: "Yep."

He tossed the arm to Rose, giving first her and then Teresa a cursory look as he finished: "Plastic."

"Very clever." Rose snapped at the strange pair. "Nice trick. Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" The Doctor asked with a confused frown, and Rose shrugged as she replied: "I don't know."

"Well, you said it." The Doctor pointed out. "Why students?"

"'Cos," Rose tried, "to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

The Doctor turned to her in some surprise, a grin appearing on his face as he said thoughtfully: "That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks." Rose said, feeling a little surprised but smug, and Teresa sighed.

"They're not students." She told Rose gently, before the Doctor could do it flatly and inconsiderately. The Doctor glanced at her, eyeing her shrewdly and making Teresa feel a little uncomfortable before his eyes darted back to the front.

"Whoever they are," Rose scoffed, "when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked as he turned back to look at Rose again curiously.

"Chief electrician." Rose explained and Teresa opened her mouth but the Doctor beat her to it this time.

"Wilson's dead." The Doctor said darkly. "Ow!"

He whipped around in shock as Teresa lowered her hand, looking annoyed.

"You could be a little more sensitive." Teresa scolded, while the Doctor stared at her in disbelief.

"You just smacked my head." He said incredulously and Teresa answered sarcastically: "Yes, love, did you also notice we've arrived?"

The Doctor blinked as Teresa gestured over his shoulder and he turned to see the elevator doors had opened and they had indeed arrived at the ground floor level, before a back storeroom. He gave her an annoyed look as he stepped out, and Teresa quickly followed while Rose still stood in the elevator, stunned.

"Rose?" Teresa called, and the girl stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's sick." She said numbly. "Who are you people?"

"Get out." The Doctor snapped as he pulled Rose out.

"Hey!" Teresa said sharply, grabbing Rose as the Doctor pushed her carelessly aside and almost made her fall.

"Mind your eyes." The Doctor ordered, not bothering to apologize or even look at them, annoying Teresa and making Rose crosser than ever.

"I've had enough of this now." Rose snapped as the Doctor began sonicing the lift, disabling it. Rose flinched as the lift controls sparked, but Teresa didn't even look, taking off after the Doctor as he ran across the room and towards the stairs leading up to the doors to the London streets.

"Who are you two, then?" Rose shouted after them as she followed the pair. "Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic." The Doctor snapped in answer at last. "Living plastic creatures."

Rose stopped dead, while the Doctor continued: "They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this."

The Doctor pulled out a small, handmade bomb, showing it to an unimpressed Teresa.

"So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process," the Doctor continued, "but don't worry about me."

"Living plastic." Rose said numbly, while the Doctor patted Teresa on the head as he said condescendingly: "No, you go home."

He pushed her out the door and onto the streets.

"Go on." He said as he grabbed Rose and pushed her out too. "Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

"Living plastic." Rose repeated through grit teeth, and the Doctor nodded as he warned: "Yes, living plastic. Now, don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He shut the door before Teresa could get a word in. She sighed, waiting, and two seconds later the door opened again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way." The Doctor introduced. "What's your names?"

"Terry Storm." Teresa answered. "And this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Terry Storm, Rose." The Doctor said with a smile, which dropped immediately as he ordered: "Run for your life!"

He slammed the door again, locking it and Teresa sighed.

"He's such a showoff." She muttered, and Rose turned to her.

"Living plastic?" She repeated for a third time and Teresa sighed: "Yes, living plastic, how many times are you going to say it before you're satisfied? Now, come on, we'd better put some distance between ourselves and the bomb the Doctor's about to set off."

"How did you know what it was?" Rose demanded, and Teresa paused. She sighed, and gently took Rose's shoulders, looking the other girl squarely in the eyes.

"Rose," Teresa said seriously, "I was telling the truth when I said I can see part of your future."

Rose stared back, her eyes wide with wonder as Teresa said firmly: "I know it's hard to believe right now, but trust me when I say that this is the day your life changes. Forever."

Rose swallowed, before she asked: "Changes in what way."

Teresa smiled, letting go of Rose as she answered seriously: "The best way. And believe me when I say you never, ever regret where this path took you."

She grinned at Rose, and the blonde tentatively returned it.

"Now, come on." Teresa said cheerfully. "We'd better get running!"

She grabbed Rose's hand, leading them away from the shop building. They barely made it to the other side of the street before the building suddenly exploded.

"Oh, my-!" Rose gasped, and Teresa gave her a sideways hug. They stared up at the burning building before Rose turned, shoving Teresa's arm off and positively fleeing back home. Teresa let her go, sighing as she watched the blonde run away, still holding the plastic arm.

Her eyes moved to rest on the blue police box that Rose had run straight passed, not even noticing it was there. Teresa's eyes softened and she walked up to the Tardis, placing a hand on it gently.

"Hello, Sexy." Teresa murmured and she swore the Tardis hummed beneath her hand. With a grin, Teresa pulled out her key, unlocking the door and letting herself in.

"Oh." She sighed. The Tardis was darker than even Ten's design, with dark-toned panels and softer lights than the light tones and flashing bright bulbs Ten, and Eleven more so, started to prefer.

"Still," she murmured, "it suits this him's style."

The Tardis hummed again, and Teresa grinned.

"'Course, you're always beautiful, Sexy." She added as she leaned on the console, and the Tardis beeped happily at her. Teresa glanced back at the doors as they banged open and the Doctor came rushing in. He screeched to a stop when he saw her beside the console, staring at her and his mouth actually falling open.

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor demanded, and Teresa shrugged.

"I opened the door." She answered, and he said suspiciously: "It was locked."

"I have a key." Teresa replied as she held up her Tardis key. The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he strode over, snatching the key from her so that he could examine it.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked quietly, and she answered seriously: "You did."

His eyes snapped up to hers, blazing with anger as he snapped: "No, I didn't."

"You did." She insisted. "Or, rather, you will."

"What?" He demanded, and Teresa sighed as she explained: "I'm a time-traveller, just like you. You gave me the key, in your future and my past."

He frowned, cocking his head as he examined her.

"How do you travel, then?" He questioned as he folded his arms across his chest. "You're in the only Tardis left in the universe and I don't see any device on you."

"I don't know." Teresa admitted, making him raise a skeptical brow.

"I really don't." Teresa insisted. "I was pulled from my universe when I touched this, this ball of blue light. It brought me here, and I think it's what transports me around, because every time I jump in your timeline the light appears."

"My timeline?" The Doctor interrupted and Teresa winced. She hadn't meant to say that so early into the conversation. The Doctor, she knew, did _not_ like people who knew his future. Well, until he got to know them. Poor River.

"I travel through time and space," Teresa explained slowly, "but for some reason, it's always around your timeline. I bounce about at different points in your life, but this is the earliest you I've met and probably will ever meet because every other time you've known who I was."

"You're from my future?" The Doctor asked quietly, and Teresa corrected: "I'm from a different universe, but yeah, I know your future."

"But, how does that work?" The Doctor demanded, and Teresa admitted: "I don't know. I think, way into your future, you've figured something out but you won't tell me and I haven't gotten there yet."

"But how can you jump around my life?" The Doctor demanded. "Why _mine_?"

"Well," Teresa answered as she tried not to be annoyed by the clear distaste in the Time Lord's voice, "I'm not sure, but it's a good thing for me that it's your life and that I watched the show, because otherwise I would be pretty lost-"

"What show?" The Doctor cut in and Teresa blinked. _Oops._ She hadn't meant to reveal that yet either.

"Um…" Teresa began and the Doctor shouted at her: "What show?"

"It was a T.V. show back in my universe." Teresa replied hastily. "And, um… it was about you."

He stared at her like she'd lost her marbles, and she went on, feeling the need to somehow justify herself: "It was about your life and adventures, and that's how I know your future, or rather major parts of it, because I watched it happen before, on T.V."

"You know my future?" The Doctor asked numbly, and Teresa answered hesitantly: "If it's any consolation, future you knows mine."

"So you keep travelling with me?" He demanded, and she replied: "As far as I know, and that's several hundred years into your future, yeah."

He stared at her with a deep, puzzled frown, and she shifted uneasily.

"Prove it." He said suddenly, and she frowned.

"What?" Teresa asked, and he demanded: "Prove to me that what you said is true."

"You know I can't tell you your future." Teresa said, her frown deepening, and he raised a brow as he retorted: "Well, then, you could be lying for all I know."

"Why would I be lying?" Teresa demanded and he shrugged: "You could be spying, a thief-"

"That's rich, coming from you." Teresa commented dryly but he just continued: "-a fake," she gave him an annoyed look that he ignored, "I have no small number of enemies in the universe who would want me dead, so go on then."

He looked her right in the eye, almost pinning her with his icy blue stare.

"Prove to me that you're telling the truth." He prompted and Teresa pursed her lips in annoyance.

 _What is there to say?_ She wondered, partly annoyed by his demand. Or rather, the tone in which he had conveyed his demand. _I can't tell him anything important, but I doubt he'll accept 'spoilers'…_

An idea hit her as she remembered River's favourite word, and she looked straight back at him.

"Theta Sigma." She told him, making him blink and his jaw went slack. "That's your Academy name."

"How… how did you…?" He began, and she told him: "It was a theory, and future you confirmed it."

He gaped, his mouth moving noiselessly as she waited patiently.

"Okay." He said slowly. "Okay. I'll let you stay… for now." He added as she smiled. "Try anything funny, and I won't hesitate to kick you out."

"Oh, don't I believe it." Teresa answered with an eye roll.

"And 'try anything funny'? Really? Nothing is ever plain and simple and normal with you anyway." She pointed out and he grinned a little, although it was begrudging.

"Oh, don't I know it." He grumbled. She grinned at him as he began to crank up the Tardis.

"So, Terry Storm," she started at her name, startled that he'd remembered, but he went on as he pretended not to notice, "where am I going right now?"

"The Powell Estate." Teresa answered instantly, a smile appearing on her face as well, and he raised a brow as he once again fought a smile.

"We have a winner." He called as he swung the monitor so that she could see the address that had appeared. Teresa smiled as she watched him dash about the console, but it was a thoughtful smile. He'd taken the news better than she'd thought he would, but it made her wonder… what on Earth had happened that had made him so cold when she'd first met this him?


	54. Rose 2

"So, if I were living plastic, where would I go?" The Doctor wondered as he and Teresa hurried down the streets and into the Powell Estate.

"Try using the sonic." Teresa suggested, and he looked at her with some amusement.

"Do I like you in the future?" He asked as he pulled out his sonic, and she paused.

"Er…" She began. While he technically seemed to be on good terms with her further down the line, his reaction at 'End of the World' suggested he really didn't like her.

"At times?" She said at last, deciding that was the safest answer.

He raised a brow, silently asking for an explanation, and she confessed: "Most times, but, you know…"

He shrugged and they began on their way again as the sonic beeped, Teresa looking at him curiously.

"You're taking this much better than I thought you would." Teresa commented, and he frowned at her.

"Well, how did you think I would take it?" He asked, puzzled, and she admitted: "Er, not very well, actually. I mean, you don't really like people who know your future, do you?"

"Yes," he agreed, "but, I agreed to give you one chance. Don't let it get to your head though," he warned as she beamed, "mess it up, and I'll throw you out."

"We're already outside." Teresa pointed out and he countered: "I'll still throw you out."

"Of course you will." Teresa said sarcastically as they hurried up the stairs.

"What's that supposed to imply?" He demanded, and she said with a small smile: "You gave me a chance because you're curious about what I could be."

He paused, giving her a look over his shoulder, which she met squarely.

"No, I'm not." He denied, but she heard the lie. Teresa grinned, and he grimaced.

"Shut up." He muttered as he led the way down the hallway, and Teresa laughed: "No!"

The Doctor stopped before one of the doors a few apartments down from the stairs, his sonic beeping stronger.

"Here?" He muttered as he knelt down so that he was face to face with the cat flap at the bottom of the door. Teresa sighed as he tried to open the flap, only to find it nailed down.

"You could just tell me that it was sealed." He pointed out and she answered with a shake of her head: "Spoilers."

"'Spoilers'?" He repeated questioningly, and she explained: "Remember I can't tell you what happens in the future without creating a paradox, or worse? Well, so I call moments like those 'spoilers'."

"Huh." He commented as he turned back to the cat flap, using his sonic to unscrew the nails inside.

"I actually borrowed it from the show." Teresa confessed and he snorted as he removed the final nail. He moved his head closer to the cat flap, getting ready to peer inside, when Teresa snorted as the cat flap lifted of its own accord instead. She just saw Rose's face before the blonde girl dropped the cat flap again in fright.

The door was wrenched open as the Doctor jumped to his feet, asking in disbelief: "What're you doing here?"

"She lives here." Teresa explained as Rose said at the same time: "I live here."

Rose looked at Teresa in shock while the Doctor turned to Teresa, asking: "Well, what does she do that for?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Teresa suggested, and the Doctor turned to Rose, asking: "What do you do that for?"

"Because I do." Rose answered confusedly.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic again, frowning at it as Rose continued in a peeved tone: "I'm only at home because _someone_ blew up my job."

"I must have got the wrong signal." The Doctor muttered as he pressed his sonic again and glanced at Rose.

"You're not plastic, are you?" He asked, knocking his fist on Rose's forehead before the girl could reply.

"No, bonehead." He muttered as he turned to go. "Bye, then- ow!"

He rubbed his own head as Teresa smacked it, scolding: "Rude. Sorry," she added to Rose, "he's usually like that."

"You just hit me." The Doctor complained, making Teresa sigh and Rose's eyes narrow.

"You." Rose said suddenly as she grabbed the Doctor's arm. "And you." She grabbed Teresa's arm to the girl's surprise. "Inside. Right now."

She pulled them forcefully into the house, the Doctor giving first Rose and then Teresa a surprised look, while Jackie's voice called from further inside the house: "Who is it?"

Rose left them, turning to peer into her mother's room as she explained: "It's about last night."

"Alright, off we go." The Doctor muttered, turning to leave, when Teresa grabbed his arm as Rose continued to her mother: "They're part of the inquiry."

"You can't go!" She whisper-yelled at him, and he raised a brow.

"You can't tell me what to do." He answered, and she whispered: "Just listen, the sonic is working perfectly and you'll want to be here."

He looked at her thoughtfully before sighing, nodding as he turned into the house. Teresa beamed as Rose finished saying to her mother: "Give us ten minutes."

Rose glanced at them, before leading the way into the flat. Teresa followed, the Doctor behind her as Jackie called after them: "She deserves compensation."

Her voice trailed off slightly, and Teresa snorted as she glanced back at the Doctor who had paused to look into Jackie's room curiously. While it was going to be a very entertaining exchange, she decided to leave the Doctor, choosing to follow Rose into the living room and helping her as she hastily cleared the junk cluttered about the room.

"Don't mind the mess." Rose said quickly taking the gossip magazines from Teresa and tossing them onto the coffee table. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Uh-" Teresa began, when the Doctor answered as he walked in at last: "Might as well, thanks. Just milk."

Rose glanced at Teresa, who shook her head, before striding into the kitchen. Teresa gave the Doctor a look, which he ignored as he peered around the room.

"We should go to the police." Rose called from the kitchen as the Doctor picked up a random copy of the 'Heat' magazine off the pile Rose had taken from Teresa, flipping through it carelessly before pausing at one of the headlines.

"Seriously. All three of us." Rose continued, unaware, while the Doctor scoffed: "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

Teresa snorted, making the Doctor glance at her in some surprise and amusement before he turned to pick up a book that had been lying on the couch.

"I'm not blaming you," Rose went on as she busied herself in the kitchen, "even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

"Hmm." The Doctor muttered as he flipped through the novel. "Sad ending."

Teresa sighed, his words hitting her a little too closely considering she knew how things went with him and Rose after today's fateful encounter. The Doctor tossed the book aside and continued to wander about the room while Rose herself was still rambling: "They said on the news they'd found a body."

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor read off the envelope, before noticing a mirror on the wall beside him.

He turned to inspect himself, muttering: "Ah, could've been worse."

"All the same," Rose continued, not hearing, "he was nice."

"Look at the ears." The Doctor muttered as he wrinkled his nose and pulled on one of said body parts and making Teresa chuckle.

"Nice bloke." Rose sighed, still completely oblivious to the fact that the pair behind her were essentially ignoring her.

"So," the Doctor murmured as he returned to Teresa's side, "what are we still doing here?"

"Spoilers." Teresa told him and he gave her a look.

"Anyway," Rose continued behind them, "if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

"Do I hate that word in the future?" The Doctor asked, and Teresa replied: "Duh."

"Good." He answered with a slow grin, while Rose continued: "I want you to explain everything."

There was another rattle from the cat flap, and both the Doctor and Teresa turned to it.

"Maybe not." Teresa muttered under her breath while the Doctor asked Rose in a puzzled tone: "What's that, then? You got a cat?"

"No." Rose answered as another rattle sounded, this time from behind the couch. The Doctor went to investigate, Teresa biting her lip worriedly. He would be okay, but…

"Doctor-" Teresa began, when the Auton arm shot out from behind the sofa.

The blonde girl acted instinctively, pushing the Doctor out of the way and instead getting hit by the arm as it closed its hand around her neck. The Doctor gaped before he grabbed the arm, trying to pull it away as it began to choke Teresa.

"We did have, but now they're just strays." Rose was saying, completely oblivious. "They come in off the estate."

The Doctor successfully tugged the arm off Teresa, only for it to attack him. It grabbed his neck, choking him instead as Teresa fell onto the sofa, gasping. Rose walked in from the kitchen at that moment, carrying two mugs of coffee and she stared at the Doctor as he mimed at the arm with wide eyes.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out." Rose sighed. "You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand."

"No…" Teresa tried to say, but she was still trying to get her voice back after being choked and Rose didn't hear her.

The Doctor's face was starting to turn an alarming shade of blue as Rose continued thoughtfully: "Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

"Just the Doctor." Teresa gasped out just as the Doctor managed to pull the arm off.

"Doctor!" Teresa scolded breathlessly as he flung the arm aside, and it stopped in mid-air.

The Doctor and Rose stared at it as Teresa got back to her feet quickly in alarm, calling: "Rose!"

Too late- the arm swung around and grabbed Rose's face just as Teresa tugged the girl back. Rose toppled onto Teresa, her hands grasping uselessly at the Auton arm as it tried to kill her somehow and the girls crashed into the coffee table, smashing it while the Doctor ran forward towards them.

He pulled on the Auton's arm, trying to get it off Rose and Teresa yelled at him in her raspy and still breathless voice: "Use the sonic!"

The Doctor quickly did as she said, using his sonic to render the arm dead as Rose gasped for breath.

"Are you okay?" Teresa asked the other girl in concern, while the Doctor said cheerfully: "It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?"

He turned to the girls as Teresa helped Rose up, both of them looking rather haggard after their encounter with the Auton.

"'Armless." The Doctor joked as he handed the arm to Teresa while the girls gave him looks of disbelief.

"Do you think?" Rose said sarcastically as Teresa hit the Doctor with the arm.

"Ow!" The Doctor complained, and Teresa pointed out: "Rude."

"Do I hate that word in the future as well?" The Doctor grumbled, and Teresa paused.

"Actually… no." She said in some surprise. She'd never really thought about it, but the Doctor had been rather unaffected whenever she scolded him for being rude. Eleven even seemed to find the gesture amusing… or endearing.

"Huh." The Doctor muttered as he walked out of the flat without another look back.

Teresa sighed as she followed, glancing back at Rose encouragingly as the other blonde girl dithered inside her home. Rose caught the look and swiftly followed after the strange pair as she called, mostly to the Doctor: "Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off."

"Yes I can." The Doctor replied easily as he headed down the stairs again, Teresa trailing behind him. "Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

"But," Rose argued as she glanced at the other, more understanding girl for help, "that arm was moving. It tried to kill me."

"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor said sarcastically, and Teresa sighed.

"You can't just walk away." Rose persisted as she followed the Doctor and Teresa down the last flight of stairs. "That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No, I don't." The Doctor answered shortly.

Rose looked to Teresa for help again, but the blonde girl could only shrug helplessly. Technically, he was right- the Doctor wasn't _entitled_ to share what he knew, he just chose to with his companions. And when he liked showing off.

Rose turned back to the Doctor, calling as they walked out of the Powell Estate: "All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

The Doctor stopped, turning to stare at Rose as Teresa sighed again. She had to admit- it hadn't been Rose's best attempt at threats.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked Rose, who replied a little sheepishly: "Sort of."

"Is she serious?" The Doctor asked Teresa, who whacked his head again.

"Ow!" He complained, and Teresa chided: "Yes, she was. Stop being rude."

"Are you sure I like you in my future?" The Doctor demanded, when Rose cut in as she stared at the pair: "Who are you?"

"Told you." The Doctor replied a little irritably. "The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose demanded, and Teresa sighed.

"Just the Doctor." She repeated her words from earlier and Rose stared at her while the Doctor raised his brows and folded his arms.

"The Doctor." Rose said flatly, and the Doctor gave a big fake smile as he greeted with a small wave: "Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose deadpanned and Teresa almost chuckled. The girl had no idea. Not yet, anyway.

"Sort of." The Doctor admitted, and Rose scoffed: "Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through." The Doctor explained. "I'm a long way from home."

His tone became pensive and almost forlorn, making Teresa glance at him sympathetically. Rose, however, didn't notice as she demanded: "But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh," the Doctor scoffed irritably, "suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"Will you stop being so rude?" Teresa scolded before turning to Rose apologetically. "Sorry, he's usually like this but he means well."

Rose frowned, while the Doctor scowled at her before he turned to Rose and explained in a slightly nicer tone: "It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."

Teresa sighed at his condescending tone while Rose scowled as she said bitingly: "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor replied with a shrug, and Rose accused: "You're full of it."

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor repeated with another shrug and Rose turned to Teresa to demand: "How can you stand to be with him?"

"He… grows on you?" They could all hear the almost question in Teresa's answer.

The Doctor frowned at her, feeling put out by her response while Rose lifted a skeptical brow at Teresa's unconvincing tone.

"So, back to the plastic." Teresa said hastily, and Rose took the bait at once, her curiosity still raging.

"Okay. Start from the beginning." Rose demanded as she hurried after the Doctor as he tried to walk quicker away from her. "I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." The Doctor answered irritably, and Teresa glanced at him. "I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked curiously, and the Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"Thought control." Teresa answered for the Doctor, frowning at him for his rude behaviour. While he was never quite the gentleman he… never really became, he was being almost antagonizing with Rose. Teresa didn't understand- why had he been fine with her, despite her reservations on their first meeting, but was now dismissing Rose?

"So, who's controlling it, then?" Rose wondered, and the Doctor replied shortly, hinting at the end of the conversation: "Long story."

"But what's it all for?" Rose demanded anyways as they walked down the street. "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

"No." The Doctor answered with an eye-roll, giving Teresa a look that clearly asked: 'Why is she still here?'

Teresa frowned at him in return, while Rose challenged, refusing to let up: "No?"

"It's not a price war." The Doctor snapped. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you."

He whirled to face her as he asked: "Do you believe me?"

"No." She answered flatly, and he replied: "Didn't think so."

"But, you're still listening aren't you?" Teresa interjected at Rose, while giving the Doctor a look.

He just folded his arms, while Rose sighed as she asked: "No, but seriously, Terry. Tell me, who are you? And who is he?"

She gestured at the Doctor, but he was already walking off again. He stopped when Teresa grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him back as she insisted: "Look, she has a right to know."

"Why?" He demanded, and she said with a tad of exasperation: "Because you've been on your own too long and she's just trying to help. Trust me on this, and just tell her."

He gave her a pensive look, something unreadable in his eyes, but Teresa just met his gaze as she willed him to listen. Rose waited, watching them curiously, and the Doctor finally exhaled before turning to Rose.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" He prompted, and she nodded. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still."

He pointed to the ground and told her seriously: "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it."

Rose's mouth fell open a little as she stared at the Doctor with something akin to wonder as he explained to her: "We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..."

He trailed off as Rose leant forward, waiting with bated breath.

But she was disappointed as the Doctor straightened up again and told her sternly: "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

And with that he stalked off towards the Tardis, Teresa trailing behind him as she gave Rose a wave that the blonde girl returned half-heartedly before she turned and walked away.

"You can't just be nice to people?" Teresa asked as she followed the Doctor inside the Tardis and he began to take them off in search of more plastic. Well, Autons.

"Why do you care?" He challenged, and she replied seriously: "Because, you're my friend. And I know how wonderful you can be. So just be a little nicer?"

"Why should I, and to that dumb blonde girl no less?" He asked, jerking his head towards the Tardis doors, making Teresa sigh.

"We left her, so no use nodding at the door." She replied, and he grinned.

"Seriously, Doctor," she looked him in the eye, "Rose will become incredibly important later- so just give her a chance."

He pursed his lips, before he turned and walked back around the console. Teresa rolled her eyes – his childishness would never cease to amaze her sometimes – before she looked up in surprise as he said a little petulantly: "Fine. But if she's as dumb as she's been acting so far," he added warningly as Teresa beamed, "then I'll throw you out with her."

"Sure!" Teresa laughed, and the Doctor smiled a little, almost as though against his will, before he asked: "So, Miss Storm. Where are we going next?"

"You tell me." She teased. "Although, I will bet it'll be a pizza restaurant."

"Ha!" He countered as he punched things on his console. "You're wrong, its…"

He trailed off as he read the co-ordinates, and Teresa hid a smile as he muttered grudgingly: "A pizza restaurant."

"What was that?" She teased, and she swore he muttered under his breath: " _Humans._ "


	55. Rose 3

Teresa snuck into the restaurant with the Doctor, the Time Lord leading the way as he pointed his sonic around to get a signal. They wandered through the back kitchen, Teresa having to pull the Doctor impatiently with her when he thought the sonic was taking him into the coolers instead of the door beside the restaurant fridges, which led out into the actual family restaurant.

She spotted Rose and 'Mickey' right away, sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, and Teresa nudged the Doctor to get his attention as he continued to stare down at his blinking sonic. The Doctor looked up, saw what Teresa was pointing to, and he grinned widely.

"Ah." He murmured as he looked around for an appropriate distraction, and Teresa smiled as she swiped a champagne bottle from the bar and handed it to the Doctor.

"Looking for this?" Teresa asked with a grin, and the Doctor raised a brow as he took the bottle from her.

"Not exactly." He replied. "But it'll do for what I need."

"Don't I know it." Teresa laughed, and the Doctor gave her an amused smile before he walked slowly over towards Rose and 'Mickey' while Teresa stayed where she was.

The Auton who had taken on Mickey's appearance was busy trying to convince Rose to tell him about the Doctor, and failing quite miserably at that as Teresa noted. The Auton kept twitching and acting strangely when it tried to call Rose by a nickname, such as-

"Sweetheart, babe," the Auton twitched as its voice went deep then squeaky, "babe, sugar, sweetheart."

He finally finished, sounding normal, while Rose frowned and asked her boyfriend: "What're you doing that for?"

The Doctor reached them at that moment, walking behind Auton Mickey and staying out of direct view as he stated calmly, holding out the champagne bottle: "Your champagne."

"We didn't order any champagne." Auton Mickey dismissed, not even glancing up as he stayed focused on Rose.

"Where's the Doctor?" He demanded as he took Rose's hand and held it tightly, and the Doctor tried as he showed the bottle to Rose: "Madam, your champagne."

Rose was too busy frowning at Auton Mickey, and she said to the Doctor distractedly: "It's not ours. Mickey," she focused solely on her 'boyfriend' and his strange behaviour, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Auton Mickey replied darkly, and Rose stared at him in bewilderment while the Doctor asked: "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look," Auton Mickey snarled, "we didn't order it-"

He broke off as he looked up to see the Doctor standing beside the table. The Doctor gave a light smile as he began to shake the champagne bottle vigorously while Auton Mickey said in a pleased tone: "Ah. Gotcha."

Rose blinked before glancing behind her, and her mouth dropped open as she saw the Doctor.

"Don't mind me." The Doctor said casually. "I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!"

The Doctor released the cage around the cork, firing the cork right at Auton Mickey's head with a bang. Teresa dashed forward to grab Rose, pulling her hand free from Auton Mickey's as the Auton swallowed the cork through his forehead before slowly gurgling until he spat the cork back out into his hand.

Both Rose and the Doctor stared at the cork as it bounced off the table between them, while Auton Mickey stated nonchalantly: "Anyway."

The Auton stood up, turning his hand into a chopper, and Teresa yelled at Rose: "Run!"

She pulled the blonde girl with her as Rose screamed, the pair running for the kitchen doors as the Auton broke the table while trying to swing at the Doctor. The Doctor avoided all the Auton's attempts to attack, before lunging at the first opening to get his arms around the Auton's head. He tugged once, twice, and then a third time before finally managing to pull the head off.

He held the head triumphantly, when suddenly the Auton opened its eyes and Auton Mickey snarled: "Don't think that's going to stop me."

People ran screaming from the restaurant as the headless Auton body rose up, blindly swinging its chopper hand and destroying everything in its path. Teresa let go of the stunned Rose, dashing to the fire alarm and pressing it quickly.

"Everyone, out! Run!" She yelled at the other customers as she pulled Rose with her through the kitchen doors, running into the kitchen with the Doctor right behind them while the Auton body tried to follow them.

The staff were also fleeing, none of them noticing the three new additions as Teresa pulled Rose through the back door and into the back alley where the Doctor had parked the Tardis. The Doctor ran out behind them, and Teresa let go of Rose's hand to take the Auton head from the Doctor, freeing his hands so he could quickly seal the door with his sonic before the Auton body could catch up to them.

Rose meanwhile had dashed off for the gate leading out into the London streets, crashing into them as she screamed hysterically at them: "Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor corrected as he walked over casually, pocketing said sonic.

"Use it!" Rose cried, and Teresa handed the Auton head to the Doctor as he replied to Rose nonchalantly: "Nah."

He walked off towards the Tardis, parked in the corner of the alley, while Teresa walked over to Rose.

"Come on." She encouraged, gently taking the girl's hand and leading her to the Tardis as the Doctor unlocked the door and walked inside. Rose stared at the Doctor and then at Teresa as the Auton body continued to pound on the back door, leaving dents in the metal.

Rose didn't really pay attention as she said to Teresa aghast: "You aren't serious. You can't hide inside a wooden box."

"It's not a wooden box." Teresa explained as she pulled Rose with her inside, and Rose insisted: "It's going to follow us!"

She cut herself off immediately, her jaw dropping as she stared around the Tardis console room. Teresa smiled encouragingly at the stunned blonde while the Doctor called from where he was running about the console: "The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute, blondie."

"Sorry, he's normally rude." Teresa told Rose before she walked over to the Doctor, leaving the girl to slowly take in the Tardis. Rose stood, stunned for a minute, before she ran back outside to make the customary circuit around the exterior of the Tardis.

Teresa then turned back to the Doctor, who was saying to her excitedly as he dashed about, plugging in the Auton head to the console: "The arm is too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Fantastic!"

"Yeah, right, but maybe notice the new companion?" Teresa suggested as Rose came running back in, crying: "The inside's bigger than the outside!"

"Yes, it is." The Doctor answered as he turned to Rose reluctantly while Teresa continued to prod his side encouragingly.

"Anything else?" The Doctor asked at last, making Teresa smile while Rose blinked uncertainly.

"Er, it's alien." Rose said tentatively, and the Doctor answered with a raised brow: "Yeah."

"Are you alien?" Rose asked nervously, and the Doctor replied casually: "Yes."

He stared down at Rose as she stared at him, and he prompted: "Is that all right?"

"Yeah." Rose answered swiftly, and the Doctor raised both brows.

Teresa was beaming at him, satisfied, before she looked at Rose in surprise as Rose asked her: "So, you're also alien then?"

"Oh, no." Teresa answered, shaking her head. "I'm human, just have a kinda freaky ability."

"Seeing the future?" Rose asked, remembering from their encounter the night before, and Teresa chuckled nervously: "Something like that. But enough about me," she gestured around them, "Doctor, if you want to do the honours."

"This is the Tardis, this thing." The Doctor introduced to Rose as he gestured to the Tardis, "T, A, R, D, I, S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose seemed to have finally gotten over her shock and she suddenly burst into tears. Teresa hurried over quickly, hugging the blonde girl comfortingly while the Doctor said in an annoyed tone: "Yeah, okay, that's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Doctor." Teresa said severely, before soothing Rose: "It's all right, Mickey's fine."

"Did they kill him?" Rose wailed as the Doctor blinked in surprise. "Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"No, no, he's not dead." Teresa answered, before she frowned over at the Doctor as he muttered: "Hm. I didn't think of that."

Rose pulled her head back from Teresa's shoulder to glare at the Doctor as she said incredulously: "He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"'Melt'?" The Doctor repeated, puzzled, while Teresa's eyes widened. She'd forgotten about this part as she'd been trying to calm poor Rose down.

"Doctor, behind you." Teresa explained as she let go of Rose, hurrying to where the Doctor had left the Auton head attached to the console.

The Doctor looked over, finally spotting the plastic head currently melting on the console, and he cried: "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

Teresa was already pulling levers as the Doctor dashed about with her, shouting at her: "Why didn't you say so sooner? And stop doing that, only I get to drive her!"

"I forgot! I was too busy trying to make up for your insensitivity!" Teresa shot back. "And I'm helping us get there faster!"

"What're you two doing?" Rose demanded as the Tardis began to wheeze as it took off.

"Following the signal." The Doctor replied shortly before turning back to Teresa to yell: "But you're making it boring!"

"My boyfriend might be dead, and you're worried about boring?!" Rose screamed incredulously, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Why is it a good idea to take her with us again?" He demanded Teresa, and Teresa sighed.

"Just trust me." She replied. "And focus, Doctor, the signal's fading!"

She showed him the monitor, which currently showed a blinking dot to signal the Auton's source but it was getting fainter as the head melted away.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor muttered as he snatched the controls and tried to get the signal to be clearer, "I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He cried as they lost the signal.

"It was there." Teresa pointed at the last location, in Westminster, and the Doctor begged the Tardis: "Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

They finally landed, the Tardis wheezing as she landed with a slight bump, and the Doctor dashed outside without a backward glance.

"You can't go out there." Rose shouted after him, aghast. "It's not safe."

"Don't worry, he's fine." Teresa reassured as she walked over.

"How do you know?" Rose demanded. "And did you really mean it that Mickey's all right?"

"Because I know a little of what happens in the future." Teresa explained. "Or rather, the Doctor's future. And I only promise when I mean it, Rose, and I promise Mickey's all right. Or, he will be once you get there."

"How do you mean, you know a little bit about the future?" Rose asked curiously, and Teresa smiled.

"Look, we should probably follow the Doctor." Teresa said gently. "But I'll explain as we go."

Rose nodded, and the pair headed outside before Rose stopped abruptly as she saw that the Tardis had, in her point of view, somehow moved. They were now in Westminster, on the north back of the Thames River, next to the RAF monument. Rose stood frozen to the spot, staring with her eyes so wide they looked like they would pop right out of her head.

Teresa tugged the other blonde girl outside gently, explaining to her: "Time and Relative Dimension In Space, remember? Tardis."

Rose was still somewhat gawking around while Teresa pulled her outside, briefly explaining the TARDIS and how she herself had come to this universe. Rose listened partially, still trying to wrap her head around the whole concept of time and space travel, as Teresa finished: "And just in case, Rose, I'll give you a small hint: Jericho Street Junior School."

Rose frowned, and she asked: "What?"

"Trust me, you'll understand when the time is right." Teresa reassured her, and Rose said skeptically: "There wasn't anything special, except for maybe my under 7s gymnastic team."

Teresa just smiled enigmatically at the other girl, when the Doctor returned from where he had wandered off down the riverside in the vain hope of tracing their lost signal.

"I lost the signal." He complained to Teresa. "I got so close."

"It's too early to give up, Doctor." Teresa encouraged. "Think about it- the signal was definitely coming from here."

The Doctor's gaze sharpened on her, and he accused suddenly: "You know where it is."

"Yes." Teresa answered briefly, and the Doctor demanded: "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Do you want me to?" Teresa challenged. "You hate when someone beats you to solving the problem and saving the world."

"Says who?" He snapped, and she countered: "Says you."

The Doctor opened and shut his mouth several times before he snapped, annoyed: "Fine. Anyway-"

"What about that headless thing?" Rose suddenly piped up, getting over her shock and looking worried. "It's still on the loose."

The Doctor looked at the girl in surprise, as though he'd forgotten she was there, while Teresa explained: "It melted with the head."

"What're you still doing here?" The Doctor asked Rose, and she glared at him as Teresa nudged him.

"Stop being so mean to poor Rose." She scolded. "You let me tag along."

"Only because you insisted." He argued, and Teresa pointed out: "You agreed readily."

"How can you two be so calm?" Rose interjected before the Doctor could reply, the girl staring at him and Teresa like they were crazy. "That plastic thing probably killed Mickey, and you two are arguing like an old married couple!"

"We aren't like that." Teresa said quickly, looking very disturbed by the mere idea while the Doctor wrinkled his nose as though in disgust.

"Yes, as though I would want to go and marry one of the stupid apes that I'm trying to save as you all blunder about on top of this planet." The Doctor commented, making Rose glare at him and Teresa smacked him over the head.

"Ow!" He complained, and Teresa said sharply: "You deserved it. Stop insulting us, and think. Transmitter?" She reminded him.

He glared at her, rubbing his head, but he fell into thought while Rose took a calming breath and said, with forced calm: "Okay. What's a transmitter?"

"The thing sending out the signal to the Autons- living plastics." Teresa corrected as she saw Rose's confused expression. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic here, but it would need a transmitter to boost the signal."

Rose nodded slowly as she thought through what Teresa had said, before asking: "Okay… So this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing." The Doctor interjected as he glanced at the two young women. "It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

Teresa sighed at him while Rose frowned.

"Any way of stopping it?" She asked hopefully, and the Doctor grinned.

He reached into his leather jacket, pulling out a tube of blue liquid and holding it out proudly as he announced: "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic." Rose repeated skeptically, and the Doctor said enthusiastically: "Anti-plastic."

"I would keep that safely hidden if I were you." Teresa observed, but he just shrugged as he pocketed the vial once more.

"It's safe in here." He replied, before returning to the topic at hand as he said thoughtfully: "And first I've got to find the transmitter. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

He looked about wildly, and Rose asked curiously: "What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter." The Doctor answered as he paced about, trying to figure it out. "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London."

Teresa rolled her eyes as the Doctor started wandering down the street again, Rose and Teresa trailing after him as he continued: "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel."

Teresa nudged Rose, nodding behind the Doctor and across the Thames as the Doctor went on: "Radial. Close to where we're standing."

Rose's eyes widened as she saw what Teresa had pointed out while the Doctor stated, completely oblivious: "Must be completely invisible."

Rose snorted, and the Doctor frowned.

"What?" He demanded, and Rose glanced at Teresa, who was fighting a smile.

As their eyes met, the two girls burst into fits of giggles, and the Doctor's frown deepened as he repeated: "What?"

Rose pointed behind him, and the Doctor looked back, but still didn't understand as he stared at the London Eye. He turned back to the girls, demanding: "What is it? What?"

He looked back again and then back at the girls before the penny finally dropped. His eyes widened and his mouth parted in excitement as the two blonde women grinned at each other while the giant Ferris Wheel shone brightly behind the Doctor.

The Doctor looked back at the London Eye and then back at the girls, a wide grin appearing on his face as he declared: "Fantastic!"

He dashed off, Teresa and Rose right behind him as they ran across Westminster Bridge towards South bank, the Doctor grabbing Rose's hand as Teresa pulled on ahead. As they ran down South bank, the Doctor explained darkly: "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants." Rose commented, and Teresa snorted while the Doctor's lips twitched, fighting a smile. Teresa still caught it, however, and she smiled - it seemed the Doctor was finally warming up to the companion after all.

"Still," the Doctor went on thoughtfully as he stared up at the London Eye, "we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

He glanced around, while Rose looked around before running to look over the parapet. Teresa waited patiently as Rose peered over the parapet to see a large manhole entrance at the bottom of the stairs, and she called: "What about down here?"

The Doctor looked over as Teresa hurried over, and he joined the women to look over at the manhole before he grinned.

"Looks good to me." He stated, and Rose beamed while he dashed off again, Teresa right beside him.

"Told you you'd like her." Teresa ginned, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You think you know everything." He grumbled, and Teresa corrected as they reached the manhole: "No – that's you."

He mock-glared at her as Rose joined them, before he quickly opened the manhole hatch, revealing a dark, red-lit chamber inside. The trio quickly became more serious as the Doctor carefully climbed inside first, Teresa behind him and Rose bringing up the rear as they climbed down into a small brick-walled chamber with many chains hanging from the ceiling.

They looked around carefully as they slowly made their way further inside and down the corridor before pushing through the door at the end. The trio walked out into a large underground room, and Rose's eyes widened as she stared down the several floors below the catwalk they found themselves on.

"The Nestene Consciousness." The Doctor murmured as he leaned over to railings to peer at the melted, lava-like substance bubbling in the centre of the room. "That's it, inside the vat." He pointed it out to Rose. "A living plastic creature."

Teresa examined the vat carefully while Rose said urgently: "Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

The Doctor raised a brow at her while Teresa shook her head as she said firmly: "It deserves a chance, just like everyone does."

Rose looked at the other girl in surprise while the Doctor declared: "Well said, for a human."

"We're better than you sometimes give us credit for." Teresa countered, and the Doctor shrugged as he replied: "And sometimes not as much as I credit you for."

He walked off down towards a catwalk directly overlooking the Nestene Consciousness, while Teresa made no answer. She couldn't, not really, because he spoke the truth: while there were definitely compassionate humans like Rose and all of the Doctors' other companions, there were also definitely humans who let that trait down.

She shook herself firmly out of her thoughts as the Doctor called down from his new position: "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The Nestene Consciousness snarled, swirling and flexing in response, and the Doctor answered firmly: "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

The Nestene Consciousness growled in response, but Teresa glanced to the side as Rose suddenly headed off to the side. She saw where the other blonde girl was headed and smiled a little as she realized Rose had finally spotted Mickey, huddled in the corner on the catwalk below theirs.

Rose hurried to comfort her boyfriend, who was looking terrified out of his mind, and Teresa turned back to the Doctor as she warned: "Try to be nice."

"About what?" He asked blankly, glancing at her briefly and getting distracted from the Nestene Consciousness.

"Terry, Doctor," Rose called suddenly, "they kept him alive!"

She was hugging Mickey in relief, and the Doctor answered impatiently: "Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"About that." Teresa sighed while Rose accused incredulously: "You knew that and you never said?"

The Doctor stared at Rose and then shot a look at Teresa, clearly asking: 'Is she serious?'

"I did ask you to be nice." Teresa pointed out, and the Doctor demanded irritably of the two women: "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

He turned back to the Nestene Consciousness as he checked: "Am I addressing the Consciousness?"

The vat rumbled once more, and the Doctor nodded as he replied: "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

Teresa rolled her eyes at his childishness while the Nestene Consciousness protested angrily, snarling away.

"Oh, don't give me that." The Doctor scoffed. "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights."

"You really shouldn't provoke it." Teresa observed, while the Nestene snarled and growled angrily.

The Doctor ignored her as he shouted at the Consciousness: "I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Terry, Doctor!" Rose shouted warningly, but it was already too late.

Teresa oomphed as she was grabbed by a pair of plastic mannequins, another pair nabbing the Doctor and holding him still as one took out the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.

"I warned you." Teresa sighed as the Nestene Consciousness screamed in anger, and the Doctor snapped at her furiously: "You knew this would happen and you didn't say anything?"

"Doctor, focus!" Rose cried as the Consciousness writhed in fury below, and the Doctor said to it hastily: "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you, I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not."

But the Consciousness was already too angry to be bargained with, and it roared angrily, making the Doctor frown.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, before he looked up to a higher level to see a door sliding back to reveal the Tardis.

His eyes widened as it was pushed further in by some more mannequins, before he turned back to the Consciousness as he begged sharply: "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no."

The Nestene Consciousness growled, and the Doctor admitted: "Yes, that's my ship."

The Consciousness cried out in anger, and the Doctor argued sharply: "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

The Nestene Consciousness simply reared up in anger, and Rose cried in alarm: "What's it doing?"

"It's scared of the Tardis." Teresa explained, and the Doctor added worriedly: "The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified."

The Consciousness growled, and the Doctor struggled against the mannequins as he cried: "It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion!"

He suddenly whipped his head around to glare at Teresa, and he accused: "You brought this on me."

"Excuse me?" Teresa asked, her mouth dropping open in shock, and the Doctor snapped furiously: "You knew and you never said! Was this your plan all along? Trick me into believing you were trustworthy so you could kill me?"

"Are you serious?" Teresa demanded, but the Doctor snarled: "Why else would you remain quiet? Why else would you keep your knowledge to yourself? Or is it just because you feel special, or powerful?"

"What?!" Teresa snapped, aghast at his accusation, but she was interrupted as a familiar blue light wrapped around her body.

"Oh, not now!" She cried, while the Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"You're leaving." He realized as she began to shimmer. "You're leaving us to die alone, now that you've been discovered and your goal is accomplished."

His eyes were blazing with fury as he shouted at her: "You lying little trickster!"

"I am not lying!" Teresa shouted back. "And I swear, you'll be fine-!"

She was cut off as she disappeared, leaving a fuming Doctor and a stunned Rose behind.

* * *

"He so hates me." Teresa sighed as she landed once more. "So that's why he was so suspicious of me in 'End of the World'- he thinks I'm out to kill him."

"Kill who?" Ten asked curiously, and Teresa looked up at him in surprise.

"Doctor?" She asked, and he nodded as he replied cheerfully: "That's me. But more importantly, why are you looking so troubled my Angel?"

"I've just come from when you first met me and Rose." Teresa explained, and the Doctor blinked before he blushed, ducking his head a little.

"Oh…" He muttered, and Teresa smiled.

"It's really odd to see how differently you act." Teresa admitted with a small laugh. "For me, one second you were yelling at me and now the next you're looking embarrassed at the memory."

"Because I am." The Doctor sighed. "Embarrassed, I mean. And well, in my point of view one minute you're adorably cuddly, and the next you're… oh, I mean you're just who you always are."

The Doctor abruptly altered his sentence, and Teresa frowned slightly at him.

"What?" Teresa demanded, and the Doctor said quickly: "Nevermind. Anyway, I apologize for my behaviour before and I hope you keep in mind that I _really_ didn't mean what I said back then."

"Sure you didn't." Teresa sighed, and the Doctor amended: "Well, I repented on it afterward and now I definitely don't mean it. If I could go back and do it over, I would."

Teresa laughed at that, and the Doctor smiled as well as Teresa giggled: "It's funny because you have a time machine, and yet that's the one thing you can't do."

He chuckled as well, when Martha suddenly cleared her throat. The Doctor glanced across the console sheepishly while Teresa's eyes widened and lit up happily.

"Martha Jones!" She called, moving to hug the woman as Martha laughed. "You should have said something sooner! Sorry, I was rather distracted and wasn't really paying attention to what was around me."

Martha returned the embrace, chuckling: "Aw, I thought you'd forgotten me, Terry; too busy having your moment with your Doctor."

"Right." Teresa snorted, making Martha lift a brow, but the Doctor cut in: "We're just refueling, but then you can pick where we'll go next, angel."

"Are you sure?" Teresa asked with a slight frown, glancing at Martha, but the companion just smiled.

"Go on, then." She encouraged and Teresa smiled.

"Okay, then." She announced, making Martha chuckle while the Doctor beamed.

The Tardis dinged, and the Doctor declared happily as he moved to take them off again: "Finito. All powered up."

He happened to glance at the scanner as he did and he paused as Teresa moved to join him curiously. She caught a look of distaste and what looked almost like fear pass his face, and she was about to peer over to take a look at the monitor when he suddenly took them off with a pull of the lever.

The Tardis wheezed, starting to dematerialize and it threw Teresa off balance, forcing her to clutch the console in an attempt to stay upright.

"Doctor?" Teresa asked in confusion, when suddenly the Tardis console sparked with a loud bang, throwing them all to the ground.

"Whoa!" Martha cried as they all scrambled back to grip the console while the Tardis rocked and shook.

The Doctor peered at the monitor once more, Teresa moving to look as well. His eyes widened as Martha scrambled over to join them, asking: "What's that?"

The Tardis sparked again, making them all flinch. Martha ducked while Teresa peered at the screen with wide eyes as the Doctor read off the monitor: "We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What?"

Teresa stared as well as the Doctor's eyes went wide with fear as he exclaimed while staring at the readings in disbelief: "The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible."

"Why?" Martha demanded in concern. "What happens then?"

"We're going to the end of the universe." The Doctor explained as he just stared at the screen numbly and Teresa's eyes were huge as she watched them rapidly approaching the year one hundred trillion.

There was a thud, and the Tardis landed with a slight bump and rumble as it wheezed. Martha slowly turned to look at Teresa, who was looking at the Doctor as he glanced at her a little nervously.

"Well, we've landed." He muttered before asking Teresa hopefully: "Any hints?"

"This wasn't an episode." Teresa explained sheepishly, and the Doctor sighed while Teresa wondered what adventure the Tardis had led them to this time.

*A/N Dum dum dum! Can anyone guess what the next episode is, and anyone want to make conjectures as to why Teresa doesn't seem to recognize it? ;)


	56. Utopia

"What's that mean?" Martha asked, puzzled by Teresa's words, and Teresa explained: "Remember I said that my foreknowledge is limited? I don't know all of the Doctor's adventures, only the major ones."

"Oh." Martha replied, before she realized: "So… we don't know what's out there?"

Teresa shrugged before she turned to the Doctor, asking: "Doctor?"

"Er…" He paused before he admitted: "I don't know."

"Say that again." Martha scoffed, although her voice trembled just slightly. "That's rare."

"Not even the Time Lords came this far." The Doctor told them seriously, making both girls' eyes widen.

"We should leave." The Doctor urged. "We should go. We should really, really… go."

He paused, sharing a look with the girls. Teresa raised a brow, and he beamed gleefully while Martha grinned. Teresa laughed as the Doctor turned, running for the doors excitedly, and the girls were right behind him as he grabbed his long overcoat and stepped outside.

Teresa peered out as well, looking around with great interest. The area around them was a little marshy, but it was also very rocky and hilly. The Doctor began to move forward when Teresa glanced to the side and noticed a figure lying on the ground beside them. A very familiar figure.

"Oh my God!" Martha gasped as she saw the same thing Teresa had seen.

Teresa glanced at the Doctor with raised brows as Martha ran over to the man, leaning down to check if he was breathing and then feeling his neck.

"Can't get a pulse." She murmured before turning to the Doctor as she said hurriedly: "Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing."

"Martha-" Teresa began but the medical student had already dashed back into the Tardis. Teresa sighed before turning to the Doctor accusingly as he looked down at Captain Jack.

"Hello again." The Doctor murmured as he stared down at the man, and Teresa accused: "You were running from him!"

"Yeah." He admitted, and Teresa demanded: "Why?"

He blinked, startled as he asked in surprise: "Don't you know?"

"I-" Teresa broke off, confusion colouring her face as the Doctor looked at her in surprise. While it was true she didn't know everything, he'd have thought she would've known about why he ran from Jack. It was along the lines of what she usually knew about him.

Teresa was frowning as she wondered why she felt like she should know this, but didn't. There was something there… something… They were broken from their thoughts as Martha came running back out.

"Here we go." Martha called as she ran up. "Get out of the way."

Teresa moved away, standing beside the Doctor as Martha scrambled to her knees. She commented as she glanced at Jack, getting ready to work on him: "It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two."

"I think he came with us." The Doctor told Martha, and Teresa muttered under her breath: "More like you _know._ "

He made a face while Martha stared at them, asking incredulously: "How do you mean, from Earth?"

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex." The Doctor answered as Martha pulled out a stethoscope to check for a heartbeat.

"Well, that's very him." The Doctor added with a scoff, and Teresa scolded: "Doctor!"

"What, do you two know him?" Martha asked in surprise, and the Doctor replied lightly: "Friend of ours. Used to travel with us, back in the old days. Well, my old days." He amended as he nodded at Teresa.

Martha looked between them and then down at the man pityingly before she admitted unhappily to the pair: "But he's… I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat."

Teresa sighed while the Doctor remained impassive as Martha continued: "There's nothing. He's dead."

"Don't be so sure." Teresa sighed, and Martha blinked before she screamed as Jack woke up with a gasp, grabbing Martha's arms. Martha clutched his arms back in shock while Teresa grinned.

"Oh, so much for me." Martha said sarcastically, although she was still shaking slightly from the fright Jack had given her.

As Jack started to look around wildly, Martha soothed: "It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you."

Teresa grinned as she watched Jack slowly get his breath back, blinking rapidly before focusing on Martha.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced, adding in his famous flirtatious way: "And who are you?"

Teresa's grin widened as Martha replied a little breathlessly, torn between amusement and worry: "Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." Jack flirted with a grin, and Teresa finally started laughing while the Doctor complained: "Oh, don't start."

"I was only saying hello." Jack retorted, and Martha replied softly: "I don't mind."

Teresa laughed more at that, and Jack grinned at her.

"Ah, 'angel'." He greeted and she answered with a smile: "Jack."

She reached over to help him up, and he adjusted his backpack while he commented, nodding at the Doctor: "See you're still hanging around him."

"Don't have a choice, do I?" Teresa pretended to sigh. "I would've much preferred your company, Captain."

"Yeah, yeah, all right." The Doctor interjected, looking incredibly annoyed while Jack smiled at Teresa and gave her a cheeky wink. She chuckled, before becoming a little confused as the Doctor pulled her to his side, a heavy frown on his face. She looked at him questioningly while Jack raised a surprised brow at the arm around Teresa's waist before he looked the other man in the eye.

"Doctor." Jack greeted, and the Doctor answered shortly: "Captain."

Teresa glanced between them as she felt the Doctor's tension, which worried her- he'd never seemed to have a problem with Jack before… except the first time they'd met, and that was just because of the consequences of Jack's con. They'd been fine afterwards when they, with Rose, had danced around the Tardis console room.

Jack also seemed a little surprised by the Doctor's somewhat cold greeting, but he said politely: "Good to see you."

"And you." The Doctor answered shortly. "Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?"

He gestured at Jack's face, making Teresa snort at the irony, while Jack retorted: "You can talk."

The Doctor looked a little confused, before he understood and he realized: "Oh yes, the face. Regeneration."

Teresa grinned, looking over at Martha, before frowning a little as she saw the other girl's confused expression.

"How did you know this was me?" The Doctor was asking Jack, and Teresa tucked away Martha's confused expression for future reference, refocusing as Jack answered: "The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time."

Jack leveled a look at the Doctor as he accused: "You abandoned me."

Teresa's brow lifted, glancing at the Doctor and she frowned as he said with feigned surprise: "Did I? Busy life. Moving on."

"Doctor?" She asked, feeling confused. There was something she was missing, she was sure of it.

He just shook his head while Jack looked between them curiously before he said carefully: "Just got to ask."

The Doctor looked at him expectantly, and Jack explained: "The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. I-It said Rose Tyler."

"Oh," the Doctor understood and he assured hastily, "no! Sorry, she's alive."

"You're kidding." Jack said in a mix of relief and disbelief as he looked between the Doctor and Teresa.

Teresa was beaming, nodding as the Doctor explained happily: "Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother."

"Oh, yes!" Jack crowed before he hugged the pair. Teresa laughed as she hugged him back, though she was surprised when the Doctor pulled back, pulling her away with him. She glanced at him with a frown, missing the surprised look on Jack's face.

Jack examined the Doctor's slightly defensive expression, before glancing over at Martha Jones and he noted the lack of surprise on the woman's face at the Doctor's actions. An idea popped up in his head, and he turned to look at the Doctor with no small amount of surprise as he noted the change since the last time they'd met. And that wasn't including the obvious 'face-lift'.

* * *

The group strolled along leisurely, the Doctor walking a little off to the side with Teresa tucked under his arm, which made her frown. But he'd ignored all of her questioning glances so she gave up on the subject, instead focusing on Jack as he explained to Martha what had happened after his last encounter with the Doctor.

"So there I was," Jack finished, "stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me."

Jack sent a glare at the Doctor, who pretended not to notice. Martha sent the Doctor a disbelieving look while Teresa glanced up at him questioningly, wondering why she hadn't stopped him.

Jack continued to Martha: "But I had this."

He showed her his vortex manipulator as he explained: "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

He indicated the Doctor, who turned in irritation as he snapped: "Oh, excuse me. That," he pointed scathingly at Jack's manipulator, "is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

Teresa snorted while Martha scoffed: "Oh ho. Boys and their toys."

Teresa started laughing, as the Doctor shot Martha and then Teresa an annoyed look. Jack grinned but continued on with his story as though uninterrupted: "All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out," he gestured at his manipulator, "so it was useless. "

"Told you." The Doctor said smugly, making both girls roll their eyes while Jack went on, ignoring the Doctor: "I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you," Jack pointed at the Doctor, "that would coincide with me."

"But that makes you more than 100 years old." Martha protested, and Teresa laughed as Jack answered flirtatiously: "And looking good, don't you think?"

Jack winked at her, his grin widening as he saw the Doctor level a glare over the back of Teresa's head at him. Martha also saw, and she started laughing as well, while Jack went on: "So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

He spread his hands out wide to indicate their current situation, and Martha frowned as she asked the Doctor: "But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?"

"I was busy." The Doctor answered lightly, and Teresa sighed: "Sure you were."

"I was! You, oh, never mind." The Doctor sighed and Teresa glanced at him questioningly, but Martha interjected with a frown: "Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

She gestured at herself and Jack, who butted in: "Not if you're blonde, apparently."

He nodded at Teresa, who blinked in surprise, while Martha countered: "More like not if you're his angel."

"You two!" The Doctor scolded as he turned on the pair angrily while Teresa looked at Martha in surprise and then a little guilt.

"We're at the end of the universe, all right?" The Doctor snapped at them. "Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy… blogging!"

Martha looked put out by his anger while Jack's brow was raised as he examined the Doctor and Teresa. She was looking a little confused, which was rare, but also somewhat apologetic as she looked at Martha. The Doctor saw Jack's look and he glanced down at Teresa, noting the way she was looking at Martha guiltily.

It only increased his annoyance, and he turned back to move passed the pair, taking Teresa's hand as he muttered: "Come on."

Teresa looked at him in surprise, but followed willingly as he led them down a different path. Martha also followed, still looking a little annoyed although she just nodded when Teresa glanced back worriedly. Jack was eyeing the Doctor and Teresa's entwined hands with surprise, his brows knitting as he tried to work out the pair's relationship.

They arrived at a cliff, and Teresa peered down in awe as the Doctor kept a firm hold on her to ensure she didn't slip down. Martha and Jack stopped beside the pair, the group gazing down in awe at the remains of what was likely once a magnificent city, the buildings carved right into the cliff-sides below them. It looked abandoned now, giving the remaining ruins an eerily beautiful atmosphere as the little moonlight they had shone between the pillars and the ridges between the cliffs.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked in wonder, and Teresa was also wondering the same thing.

"A city or a hive," the Doctor answered nonchalantly, "or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there."

He pointed along the sides of the cliffs with his free hand as he murmured: "That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life," he sniffed experimentally, "long ago."

"It looks like a _very_ long time ago." Teresa pointed out, and he just nodded while Martha asked in a low voice: "What killed it?"

"Time." The Doctor answered with a slight sigh. "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night."

They all looked up as the Doctor pointed out: "All the stars have burned up and faded away… into nothing."

They all turned back to look down at the city, and Jack murmured: "They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death."

The Doctor mused: "Well, Martha, Terry and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack."

He looked at Jack meaningfully and the other man just gave him an exasperated look.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha wondered and the Doctor looked at her before he murmured softly: "I suppose we have to hope life will find a way."

Teresa glanced at him before she squeezed his hand comfortingly. He smiled at her, before Jack interrupted as he pointed off into the distance.

"Well, he's not doing too bad." Jack commented dryly, and they all looked where he was pointing. Teresa blinked, sure she was seeing things and she rubbed her eyes while the Doctor's brows furrowed as they saw a huge crowd running after the man, yelling war cries as they dashed over the plains. Except the war cries sounded distinctly like… "Humans!"

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor asked and Teresa added with a hint of incredulity: "And they're hunting humans?"

The Doctor began to run, pulling Teresa with him as he yelled to the other two: "Come on!"

They dashed down the hill, moving towards the path to cut off the escaping human man. Jack began laughing as they sprinted down the hill, yelling delightedly: "Oh, I've missed this."

The Doctor ignored him as he ran, letting go of Teresa's hand as they reached the bottom of the hill to run ahead and help the fleeing man. The Doctor and Jack pulled ahead of the girls, running down the path until they saw the man coming towards them while the other two ran as fast as they could after the two men.

"I've got you!" Jack called reassuringly as he and the Doctor halted, and Jack caught the man as he ran into them. Teresa came to a screeching halt, reaching over to pull Martha to a stop as well as they saw the snarling tribe appear around the corner as well.

"They're coming! They're coming!" The man shrieked hysterically and Jack tossed the man over to the Doctor who held him reassuringly. Jack meanwhile drew a revolver, aiming it at the approaching tribe as Teresa's eyes widened in shock.

Thankfully, the Doctor warned sharply: "Jack, don't you dare!"

Jack glanced at the Doctor quickly, before making his decision. He lifted the gun and fired, the shot ringing through the air as the bullet shot up into the sky, harmlessly. The noise was enough to stop the tribe in its tracks, alarmed, and Teresa and Martha dashed over to the Doctor.

Teresa took the frightened man from the Doctor, letting him clutch her instead as she checked him while Martha stepped forward, examining the tribal creatures.

"What the hell are they?" She asked incredulously as they stared at the painted faces of the humanoid figures; except for their large, pointed teeth and the strange markings on their faces, they could probably pass as humans.

The man cried in answer: "There's more of them. We've got to keep going."

The Doctor pulled the man to face him calmly as he soothed: "I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there."

He looked over the hill where they'd come from, but his face fell as they saw more tribesmen appearing over the crest of the hill, running towards them as they yelled war cries. Teresa glanced over as well before groaning as the Doctor muttered with a thoughtful frown: "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo." The man informed them quickly. "If we get to the silo, then we're safe!"

He was glancing around at the strange tribemen anxiously and the Doctor questioned: "Silo?"

Teresa answered: "Sounds good to me."

Jack nodded as he agreed: "Silo."

"Silo for me, too." Martha added and they ran for it.

The man took the lead, showing them the way while the Doctor reached back for Teresa's hand once more. She was surprised but let him, knowing his pedantic need to grab people's hands and run with them, to the point that Clara pulling him was a point of humour. Heck, it was how he'd met _her_ as well.

Jack followed the man while Martha ran as fast as she could behind the Doctor and Teresa. They turned a corner and the man yelled: "It's the Futurekind!"

Teresa saw they were approaching a gated compound, surrounded by metal gates and bared wires and heavily guarded by armed men and she frowned. Sure, there were many adventures she didn't know about as they weren't from the show… but there was something about this situation that seemed oddly familiar.

' _What is it?'_ She wondered as their guide screamed hysterically: "Open the gate!"

"Show me your teeth!" The guard yelled back. The man bared his teeth for the guard as the rest of the group crashed into the gate, unable and unwilling to stop their momentum as the Futurekind chased behind them.

The snarling of the Futurekind was getting louder, and Doctor pulled Teresa in front of him, closer to the gate, protectively as the guard ordered frantically: "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

Their guide said urgently as the Futurekind turned the corner: "Show him your teeth."

They all bared their teeth quickly, and the guard yelled: "Human! Let them in! Let them in!"

Jack dashed through as the gates opened. Teresa pushed Martha in first, before slipping inside so that the Doctor could get in behind her. As soon as the Doctor slipped through, the guards were yelling: "Close! Close! Close!"

A guard fired his machine gun through the gap in the gates as the gates closed, aiming just in front of the feet of the Futurekind and keeping them at bay. The Futurekind leader snarled at them as he growled: "Humans. Humani. Make feast."

The guard simply lifted his gun to aim directly at the leader as he ordered harshly: "Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!"

The other guards also lifted their guns, following their leader.

"Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down." Jack griped at the Doctor, and the Doctor retorted: "He's not my responsibility."

Jack replied scathingly: "And I am? Huh, that makes a change."

"Boys," Teresa scolded, "fight later."

The Futurkind leader meanwhile was snarling: "Kind watch you. Kind hungry."

And with that the leader howled at his tribe and the Futurekind backed away, growling and snarling at the group lowly as they left. The head guard lowered his gun, turning away and walking past the group while the other guards shut the gates firmly.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor commented wryly as the guard passed by, but the guard just said gruffly: "Right. Let's get you inside."

They all turned and followed the guard, the Doctor looking around curiously as he held Teresa's hand loosely. She didn't notice, too busy frowning at the Silo with a slightly confused expressions while Martha and Jack kept glancing back at where the Futurekind had been, still a little shaken from the encounter.

The man they'd arrived with spoke to the guard: "My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

Teresa frowned as the name rang a bell, and she turned her full attention to the man, noting the Doctor doing the same. The guard replied triumphantly with a grin: "Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can."

With that, the guard led them inside the compound, the Doctor turning his gaze back to everything around them, a slight frown crossing his face.

* * *

"It looks like a box," the Doctor was telling the man they'd been left in the care of, "a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

"Please." Teresa added hopefully, but the man – who had introduced himself as Atillo the one time he spoke – went on ignoring them as he handed out some kind of token to each of them silently, and the Doctor gave up as Atillo reached him and just handed him a token as well.

He began examining the token as Teresa looked around again with a frown, glancing back when Padra said to Atillo urgently: "I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the Silo. Did they get here?"

Atillo just stood silently and the Doctor turned to look at Padra over Teresa's head as the other man continued: "My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone…"

Atillo finally spoke as he explained: "The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!"

He called and a young boy with long curly blond hair poked his head out around a machine.

"Passenger needs help." Atillo explained and the boy walked out carrying a clipboard, saying firmly: "Right. What do you need?"

Padra walked over to the boy quickly, peering at the clipboard and beginning to spell the names, while Teresa and Martha looked at the boy in disbelief, incredulous that one so young was working around here. Jack meanwhile glanced over at the Doctor as Atillo addressed the Doctor in a puzzled tone.

"A blue box, you said." He asked with a confused frown.

Teresa turned around as well at that, her eyes hopeful as the Doctor explained: "Big, tall. Wooden. Says Police." He added as an afterthought, almost making Teresa snort.

Atillo sighed before he said: "We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded, and Teresa beamed as he turned back to her in relief.

Meanwhile, it seemed Creet had had no luck in finding Padra's family in the records, and he called authoritatively: "Come on."

Teresa turned back to look back at the boy, her face falling as she saw the old look on the young face. The men turned to follow but Martha stepped forward, also thinking along the same lines as Teresa as she asked: "Sorry, but how old are you?"

The boy just called over his shoulder: "Old enough to work. This way."

He gestured with his head, and Martha and Teresa exchanged looks. The boy looked no older than ten, and yet here he was. They didn't say more, just following silently as Creet lead them through various corridors, passing walls plastered with pictures of missing loved ones.

"Oh, my God." Teresa whispered as she stared around at all the people crowded into the place. There were people sitting around the edges of all the corridors, each settled in their spots and some even sleeping on the floor. The boy called as they walked: "Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane."

The Doctor's face had darkened as he looked around at all the people cramped into the small space, while Padra joined in the boy's calls, asking desperately: "The Shafe Canes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra."

As they continued down, Martha said in a hushed voice: "It's like a refugee camp."

Jack took in a deep whiff and pulled a face as he declared: "Stinking."

He accidentally came face to face with a man as he said the word, and Jack said apologetically: "Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you."

The Doctor smirked over his shoulder as he asked amusedly: "Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived!"

"Somehow, I feel like I should be insulted." Teresa sighed, while the Doctor continued over her: "Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans."

He paused and as the boy continued to lead them in further, he commented: "End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word." He grinned at them. "Indomitable! Ha!"

Teresa chuckled while Martha smiled at his enthusiasm. Just then, Creet called again: "Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?"

A woman finally answered. "That's me."

They all saw an older woman standing up from the far end of the corridor. Padra gasped: "Mother?"

The woman gaped, her hands flying to her mouth as she whispered: "Oh, my God."

Padra dashed to his family, crying happily: "Beltone?"

Teresa smiled as she watched the happy reunion, Padra hugging his family as they all chattered with relief.

"It's not all bad news." Martha declared in satisfaction, an expression similar to Teresa's on her face, while the Doctor noticed an interesting door to the side. He walked over as Teresa looked over before she followed him curiously. The Doctor pulled out his sonic, pointing it at the door while Teresa peered over his shoulder.

The other two didn't notice, Martha watching in amusement as Jack approached a handsome young man, introducing: "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Stop it." The Doctor said severely.

Jack rolled his eyes, Martha giggled while Teresa grinned at Jack as the Doctor ordered: "Give us a hand with this."

Jack and Martha walked over as the Doctor explained: "It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code."

Jack began to type at the keypad while the Doctor began to sonic the top lock on the door.

"Let's find out where we are." He muttered. The door slid open and the Doctor walked through- only to yell, clutching the side to stop himself from falling through as they found themselves a few stories up from the ground. The door had just been a hole carved into the side of a completely flat rock silo, leaving no footing for the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Teresa cried as she grabbed him, Jack moving quickly to help her stabilize the Time Lord as he dangled precariously over the edge of the silo.

"Gotcha." Jack said as he and Teresa pulled the Doctor in.

"Thanks." The Doctor replied, still mostly surprised, as the four of them peered out and looked around.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack teased and the Doctor snorted, when Teresa nudged him.

He glanced down at her, to see her eyes wide as she stared at the center of the silo. He looked over as Martha breathed in awe: "Now that is what I call a rocket."

They all stared at the huge ship that was at once eerie and breathtaking. The Doctor murmured: "They're not refugees, they're passengers."

"He said they were going to Utopia." Martha repeated as she remembered the mens' words from earlier.

"The perfect place." The Doctor murmured.

"Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognize those engines?" He asked abruptly as he looked down at the bottom of the rocket.

"Nope." Jack replied flatly before he added: "Whatever it is, it's not rocket science."

Teresa was frowning as she also stared at the engines. The two were right- it was like nothing she'd come across in her nightly studies. She pursed her lips thoughtfully while Jack commented: "But it's hot, though."

"Boiling." The Doctor agreed.

They all backed out, closing the door behind them as the Doctor asked with a frown: "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

Suddenly they were joined by a beaming old man dressed in formal attire. The man stopped beside Jack and he opened his mouth delightedly when he noticed the Doctor. He paused and looked between the two men, turning his head this way and that, and finally took a stab at a guess.

"The Doctor?" He asked Jack, who pointed at the Doctor as the Doctor replied: "That's me."

Teresa chuckled, while the old man clapped his hands enthusiastically as he cried: "Good!" He continued: "Good! Good."

He grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled the man along with him as he dashed off down the corridor excitedly. The others followed in a mix of confusion and amusement as the old man continued to cry: "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

The Doctor turned back to his companions as he commented: "It's good apparently."

Jack and Teresa laughed while Martha replied: "You think?"


	57. Utopia 2

The old man led them into a laboratory where a woman with a blue insectide face said enthusiastically: "Chan welcome tho."

The old man just pulled the Doctor through and showed him a machine, getting straight to business as he explained: " Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works."

As the rest of the group stepped inside after the Doctor, the insectide woman greeted warmly: "Chan welcome tho."

Teresa smiled at the woman, who was absolutely adorable with her soft voice and smile, despite her strange appearance. Though, Teresa had seen stranger, and really this alien was much more endearing. The old man dashed over to a computer while the Doctor pulled out his glasses as he looked around with a frown.

"And over here is the footprint impellor system." The old man was saying. "Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity…"

The Doctor walked after the old man, examining at the machines while the others stayed by the door, Martha smiling at the woman as she asked: "Hello. Who are you?"

The woman looked delighted to be having a conversation and she answered happily: "Chan Chantho tho."

Teresa smiled back in greeting, while Jack grinned charmingly as he introduced: "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it." The Doctor called from where he was examining the machines and Martha crossed her arms amusedly while Jack retorted: "Can't I say hello to anyone?"

Teresa giggled while Chantho replied earnestly: "Chan I do not protest tho."

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack promised with a smile. He winked and the woman almost blushed and Teresa laughed at them.

Jack quickly returned to business, asking as he walked into the lab: "So, what have we got here?"

Jack dropped his backpack onto the floor as Teresa and Martha joined him, while the Doctor was asking the old man: "And all this feeds into the rocket?"

"Yeah," the man replied, "except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity."

The Doctor examined the computers while the old man said in exasperation: "If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it."

He turned back to the Doctor as he pleaded: "What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

Teresa looked up from where she and Jack had been looking around in a corner as the Doctor began confidently: "Well, er," he started to turn on the spot as he looked around at the machines.

"Basically," the Doctor continued. Teresa and Jack walked over to them as the old man watched the Doctor with eyes shining expectantly.

"Sort of…" the Doctor went on and Teresa raised a brow.

"You don't know, do you?" She asked and he admitted: "Not a clue. Sorry." He added as he turned back to the old man.

The old man gaped and asked incredulously: "Nothing?"

The Doctor shrugged as he explained: "I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it."

The old man had turned away sadly and the Doctor repeated apologetically: "Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry." The old man replied, sighing. "It's my fault. There's been so little help."

Suddenly Martha said disgustedly from the corner where Teresa and Jack had left her: "Oh, my God."

They looked over to see Martha had pulled out a transparent cylinder that held a hand preserved in clear liquid. She placed it on a nearby table as the group walked over, and Martha said to Jack, horrified: "You've got a hand?"

Jack just leaned against the wall with a shrug. The Doctor walked past to sit across from the hand while Teresa blinked, peering at the hand as Martha continued: "A hand in a jar."

Teresa frowned as she wondered why _Jack_ had the Doctor's hand. It was supposed to be in the Tardis… how? She realized she had no idea how the hand ended up on the Tardis for 'Journey's End'. She'd just assumed… what? What had she assumed?

Teresa continued to frown, deep in thought while Martha went on incredulously to Jack: "A hand in a jar in your bag."

"But that, that, that's my hand." The Doctor added as he stared at the hand, and Jack shrugged again as he replied lightly: "I said I had a Doctor detector."

"Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?" Chantho asked, sounding a little disturbed, and Martha cried, still perturbed: "Not on my street."

Teresa refocused as Martha turned on the Doctor, demanding: "What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story." The Doctor grimaced. "I lost my hand, Christmas Day, in a swordfight."

"What?" Martha snorted as she asked mockingly: "And you grew another hand?"

The Doctor paused, before he finally admitted sheepishly: "Um…yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah."

Martha's face darkened as she glowered at him, thinking he was mocking her. The Doctor just wiggled his fingers at her as he said: "Hello."

"It really is true." Teresa told Martha, who gaped at her and then the Doctor incredulously.

The old man interrupted as he asked confusedly: "Might I ask, what species are you?"

The Doctor leaned back as he said dramatically: "Time Lord, last of."

The old man looked confused and the Doctor added: "Heard of them?"

His brows lifted, and he questioned: "Legend or anything?"

When the old man shrugged a little, looking confused the Doctor asked incredulously: "Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"You, humbled?" Teresa chuckled, and the Doctor wagged a finger at her, saying in a playful threatening tone: "Oi!"

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho." Chantho piped up, and Teresa's smile dropped.

The Doctor frowned as well, and he asked: "Sorry, what were your names?"

The old man looked surprised and then a little sheepish as he introduced: "Professor Yana. This is my assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge." He added, almost thoughtfully.

"Oh…" Teresa murmured, feeling her heart swell with pity as the the Doctor asked sympathetically: "The city outside, that was yours?"

Chantho nodded as she explained: "Chan the conglomeration died tho."

The Doctor looked up and he cried excitedly: "Conglomeration! That's what I said. Ow!"

He rubbed his shoulder, staring at Teresa as she scolded quietly: "Rude!"

"What?" He asked, and Jack muttered: "You're supposed to say sorry."

"Oh," the Doctor murmured. "Yes."

He turned to Teresa and said apologetically: "Sorry. Ow!"

He rubbed his head as she gave him a look of utter disbelief, her hand still raised from where she'd smacked him again.

"To _her_." Teresa hissed, nodding at Chantho, and the Doctor blinked.

"Oh…" He leaned forward again as he said to Chantho: "Sorry."

Chantho smiled as she answered: "Chan most grateful tho."

Martha suddenly chimed in as she said slowly: "You…" the Doctor looked over at her expectantly, "grew… another hand?"

Teresa had to smile while the Doctor just wiggled his fingers at Martha as he chirped: "Hello, again."

Martha looked at him slowly, before pulling a face.

The Doctor stood up, saying comfortingly: "It's fine. Look, really, it's me."

He raised the hand to her for her to shake. Martha took it slowly. She finally snorted, although her voice was still a little shaky as she commented: "All this time and you're still full of surprises."

The Doctor winked at her, and Martha added: "But it does still me the creeps a little."

The Doctor just smirked while Teresa and Jack grinned. Chantho laughed as she commented: "Chan you are most unusual tho."

The Doctor shrugged as he murmured: "Well."

Jack continued, bringing them back to the situation at hand as he asked the Professor: "So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

"We call them the Futurekind," Yana explained, "which is a myth in itself," he added and Jack raised a brow, "but it's feared they are what we will become," at that the Doctor raised his brow, "unless we reach Utopia."

Yana nodded in satisfaction as he finished.

"And 'Utopia' is?" The Doctor prompted.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia." Yana scoffed. "Where have you been?"

The Doctor shrugged as he said lightly: "Bit of a hermit."

"A hermit… with friends?" Yana repeated in disbelief.

He indicated the other three and the Doctor said quickly: "Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves."

Yana raised his brows while Teresa rolled her eyes again, as the Doctor rambled: "It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?" He asked again.

Yana had both brows lifted as he beckoned them over. He showed them a display on the computer screen as he explained: "The call came from across the stars, over and over again. 'Come to Utopia'. Originating from that point."

He pointed at the red blip on the screen and the Doctor asked, leaning on his chin thoughtfully: "Where is that?"

Teresa frowned, exchanging looks with Jack as neither of them recognized the map reference either, while Yana explained: "Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?" The Doctor asked, and Yana admitted: "We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind," Teresa and the Doctor glanced at each other but let the man continue, "to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it."

Yana paused, before adding: "Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

The Doctor grinned as he agreed: "Oh, yes."

The Doctor looked at the screen intently and he began to murmur: "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic."

Teresa noticed Yana close his eyes, wincing against some sort of pain. She frowned, confused- particularly as she thought the gesture seemed a little familiar. The Doctor didn't notice as he continued: "That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you."

The Doctor finally looked over and saw the man's strange behavior.

"Professor?" He asked, but the man didn't respond, grimacing against some pain.

"Professor?" He tried again, when Teresa winced as she felt a small pain shooting through her head.

No-one noticed, too busy focusing on Yana as the Doctor said sharply: "Professor."

The Professor's eyes snapped open and he said quickly: "I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you."

The Professor walked off, and the Doctor caught the sad look on Chantho's face. It seemed the Professor's actions just now were not uncommon. The Doctor asked the Professor concernedly: "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Yana called dismissively.

"And busy." He hinted and the Doctor finally said: "Except," he leaned on a machine, watching the Professor like a hawk, "that rocket's not going to fly, is it?"

The Professor stopped, confirming the Doctor's words.

"This footprint mechanism thing," the Doctor said quietly, "it's not working."

Yana sighed and he turned to the Doctor as he said defiantly: "We'll find a way."

"You're stuck on this planet." The Doctor continued, ignoring him. "And you haven't told them, have you?"

He raised his brows and the Professor looked away, ashamed and despairing. Teresa slowly lifted her head, the pain gone, to see Chanthos's face had also become crestfallen as Yana sat down dejectedly while the Doctor continued in a low voice: "That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." Yana said sadly.

The Doctor suddenly smirked as he declared: "Quite right, too."

Yana looked startled and Jack smiled as the Doctor walked to the old man, saying: "And I must say, Professor er, what was it?"

Jack hefted up his coat, waiting expectantly while Yana glanced at them as he replied confusedly: "Yana."

"Professor Yana." The Doctor continued. "This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which… reverses the boost."

Teresa chuckled at the Doctor's lame finish, and he wagged his finger at her again before he picked up a cable as he said: "So, I wonder, what would happen…" he soniced the cable, "if I did this?"

He pulled the switch on the cable and suddenly the power surged and the machine lit up. Yana looked around in wonder as Chantho gasped: "Chan it's working tho!"

Yana stood up, looking around in awe. He asked, his voice choking a little with joy: "But how did you do that?"

The Doctor shrugged as he answered lightly: "Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you."

He paused and then grinned.

"I'm brilliant." He finished with satisfaction. Jack and Martha rolled their eyes, and Teresa laughed, particularly when the Doctor winked at her, grinning from ear to ear as she smiled back.

* * *

The order went out to prepare everyone for boarding, and the whole compound was bustling as people hurried to gather their things and huddled with their families. The Doctor dashed about the lab, working quickly while the rest of the group stood at different machines, all working furiously as the intercom systems announced: "All passengers prepare for boarding. Destination, Utopia!"

The troops who'd been outside were also all ordered inside, and Martha and Chantho left to check that all the people in the silo made it onto the rocket safely. Jack and Teresa were working intently at a computer each when the Doctor suddenly asked as he sniffed one of the wires on another machine: "Is this?"

Yana glanced up and nodded as he replied: "Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together."

"That's food." The Doctor said in shock, and Teresa looked over in surprise while the Doctor whipped off his glasses as he asked in awe: "You've built this system out of food and string and staples?"

The other man didn't reply, not needing to and the Doctor said sincerely: "Professor Yana, you're a genius."

"Says the man who made it work." Yana retorted as he looked at the Doctor pointedly.

The Doctor shrugged as he murmured: "Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent." He breathed.

Yana smiled a little at that, pleased, and Teresa snorted when the Doctor added: "And I don't often say that because, well," he muttered somewhat sheepishly, "because of me."

"Humble, as always." Teresa chuckled, and he grinned at her.

Yana sighed as he admitted: "Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for…" he thought and then sighed, "over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

Teresa's smile dropped and Jack also glanced over at the old man sympathetically. The Doctor comforted in a low voice: "If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered.

Yana snorted in disbelief but the Doctor said sincerely: "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

Yana snorted again, but this time there was a hint of amusement as he joked: "Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse."

Teresa chuckled as the Doctor's lips twitched in amusement and Yana commented, half joking half serious: "Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little… just once." He murmured.

"Well, you've got it now." The Doctor pointed out gently. Teresa and Jack exchanged grins before he moved away to start another machine on the other side of the room while the Doctor watched the Professor.

Yana was smiling, but the Doctor added, becoming serious: "But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here."

"You're staying behind."

"With Chantho." Yana answered softly. "She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"You'd give your life so they could fly?" Teresa murmured, and the Doctor was also watching the man with deep respect.

Yana shrugged it off as he murmured: "Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

Yana smiled, and the Doctor just nodded. Suddenly, a voice called over the intercom: "Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

Teresa beamed while the Doctor looked up in delight as he called happily: "Ah!"

"Doctor? Teresa?" Jack called as he stared at a screen. The pair quickly walked over, peering at the screen to see the Tardis coming in.

Yana wandered over behind them and the Doctor said cheerily: "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out."

He clapped the Professor on the shoulder, quickly dashing back to finish his work. Teresa turned to beam at the Professor, but it slid off her face as she saw the Professor's face. He looked like he was having another attack. She patted him gently and he glanced at her with wide eyes.

"You all right?" She asked and he nodded, trying to brush it off, but she suggested: "Take a break, Professor. We've got it under control."

Yana shook his head and murmured: "It's alright. I'm fine."

He walked away and Teresa watched him, worried about the poor man. He seemed to have his attacks more regularly than she'd initially thought, and she was concerned he was pushing himself too hard. As he fiddled with a machine, Teresa suddenly felt a flash of pain in her head, and she clutched it with a slight wince.

"Terry?" The Doctor asked, immediately noticing her action and coming over. "Angel?"

"I'm fine." Teresa waved him off, though she looked a little puzzled. "My head just hurt for a second…"

"Hurt how?" He asked as he checked her over, and Teresa shrugged.

"Like when I'm about to leave." She explained, waving him off again. "Let's just hope it doesn't mean I'll be leaving too soon."

He frowned, clearly disliking how she was dismissing the matter, but she reminded him: "Doctor, we have a rocket to launch."

He sighed, but nodded and, taking her by the hand, turned back to get to work.

*A/N Btw, I'm loving all the theories you guys are sharing! Unfortunately, you'll all have to wait and see what happens! But again, thank you for all the support, it's amazing to see!


	58. Utopia 3

"Extra power." The Doctor declared delightedly as he dragged a cable from the Tardis, connecting it to a machine inside the lab. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting?"

He winked at Teresa, who smiled back, before he ordered: "Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds."

Martha and Chantho returned, Martha's eyes lighting up as she saw the Tardis.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." She declared.

Chantho saw the Professor resting once more, holding his head and she asked concernedly: "Chan are you alright tho?"

Yana dismissed her: "Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine."

When the woman continued to hover next to him he snapped: "I'm fine."

Teresa and the Doctor glanced over, but Jack called over to the returning women: "Connect those circuits," he indicated the pack Martha and Chantho had brought back, "into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker."

He ordered sharply and Martha muttered: "Ooo, yes, sir."

Teresa shared a grin with Martha, but she glanced back slyly at Yana. The Doctor had moved over to Yana and he said softly: "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it."

Yana sighed as he replied: "It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

The Doctor bent down, and he frowned a little as he asked gently: "What sort of noise?"

Yana frowned and he tried to explain: "It's… the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked seriously.

Yana replied sadly: "Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still," he sniffed bravely, "no rest for the wicked."

He grinned at the Doctor and rose, getting back to work.

The Doctor smiled back, but his expression was thoughtful. He glanced up at Teresa as she returned, wearing a similar expression to his.

"Drumming?" She asked and the Doctor nodded slowly.

"What could it mean?" Teresa asked curiously, and he shrugged as he answered: "I don't know. Still," he straightened up, "we can ask later. Are you done?"

"Just about." She answered as she moved towards the computers once more, rejoining Jack as he worked while the Doctor placed his glasses back on and began to work at the main computer.

They were just about ready, and Martha and Chantho had just finished their work when Yana went to the computer that was video-linked to Atillo, calling: "I'm here! We're ready! Now," he explained quickly, "all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch."

Teresa looked over as he groaned suddenly in exasperation and she saw Atillo's face had disappeared from the screen.

"For God sake!" Yana cried crossly. "This equipment. Needs rebooting all the time."

Martha quickly hurried over as she asked: "Anything I can do? I've finished that lot."

"Yes," Yana said gratefully, "if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes."

Martha replied: "Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand." She joked and Yana laughed: "Right."

As Atillo's face retuned Yana called: "Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

They watched as a heavily suited man walked into a dimly lit room and Atillo confirmed: "He's inside. And good luck to him." Atillo added in a mutter.

Yana hurried over to where Teresa, Jack and Chantho were by the controls, saying: "Captain, angel, keep the dials below the red."

Teresa absolutely started when he called her 'angel' but didn't comment, while the Doctor suddenly piped up curiously as he nodded at the monitor: "Where is that room?"

Yana turned to look at what the Doctor meant, and he explained: "It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work."

He walked back to the computer screen as he added the catch: "But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

The Doctor followed him, his face furrowing as he repeated: "Stet? Never heard of it."

Teresa and Jack glanced at him sharply before exchanging looks, as Yana replied shortly: "You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here."

The Doctor was still frowning deeply but didn't say any more as they watched the monitor silently as the man began to set up the equipment. He clicked the first cable, locking it into place and making the connection. Immediately an alarm starting blaring and Yana murmured: "It's rising. Naught point two."

He turned to Teresa and Jack, calling anxiously: "Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir." Jack replied as he twirled dials while Teresa typed quickly at her machine, and Yana returned his attention to the screen as they saw the man make the second connection. Suddenly the whole place shook, and there was a shrill beeping as the lights flickered. They all looked up and around in alarm.

"Chan we're losing power tho!" Chantho gasped. Jack held her shoulders, calming the woman, and Teresa exchanged looks with the Doctor as they stood still for a moment, trying to find a solution in a calm manner. Suddenly the alarm blared faster and louder and they all bolted.

The Doctor ran to the screens, Teresa dashed to the controller while Jack ran for a toolbox.

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor shouted and Jack yelled back: "We've lost control!"

"Nothing's working!" Teresa added, confirming Jack's words as she tried to type in an override or at least crash the system to stop the radiation flow.

But Yana, who was working the controls to the chamber frantically, called in horror: "The chamber's going to flood."

The Doctor moved to the wires of the machine, shouting: "Jack, Terry, override the vents!"

"I can't!" Teresa shouted back, as yet another attempt to override the system failed.

Jack pulled on protective gloves and wrenched out some cables, shouting as he held the sparking lines: "We can jump start the override."

He didn't wait for an okay as he shoved the cables together. Teresa spun in alarm while the Doctor yelled in warning: "Don't! It's going to flare!"

The power surged through and Jack shrieked in pain as the electricity flowed through. Martha stepped forward as the man was electrocuted, but Chantho grabbed her, holding her away. There was nothing they could do to help now, and Jack collapsed after a moment, dead.

Teresa glanced at the computer screen, just in time to see the man in the chamber disintegrate into particles as the radiation overcame him. Her face was grim as she turned away, the Doctor noticing both the same thing on the monitor and her reaction as Martha dashed over to Jack, crying: "I've got him."

Chantho darted forward as she warned quickly: "Chan don't touch the cables tho."

The Doctor moved to wrap an arm around Teresa's shoulders, and she sighed while Chantho pushed the cables away gently, making sure to only touch the middles where it was safely covered. Martha was beginning to prepare for emergency CPR and Yana murmured as he stood over the prone man: "Oh, I'm so sorry."

The Doctor turned to Yana, asking in a low voice: "The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?"

Martha began to work on Jack's body as Yana said dejectedly: "Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor said airily before he let go of Teresa and stepped forwards, ordering: "Martha, leave him."

He grabbed Martha, pulling her away. Teresa raised a brow as Martha argued: "You've got to let me try."

"Come on, come on, just listen to me." The Doctor just replied as he tugged her up. "Now leave him alone."

Martha glanced back down at Jack worriedly, and Teresa pointed out: "Martha, remember what happened when we landed?"

Martha blinked at her, before her eyes widened. Teresa nodded while the Doctor addressed Yana as he said: "It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Yana scoffed derisively, bowing his head in anger but the Doctor just said lightly: "Well…"

Jack gasped, coming back to life. Yana and Chantho stared down at the man in shock while the Doctor removed his glasses casually commenting: "I think I've got just the man."

Yana's mouth had fallen open as the resurrected Jack asked incredulously: "Was someone kissing me?"

Martha gasped a laugh, almost hysterically, and Teresa patted her soothingly while she grinned at Jack.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack took off for the control room, while the rest stayed to watch the progress and keep an eye on the controls in case they came back online. For now though, they were all crowded around the computer screen, currently showing them a big fat nothing.

But Teresa worked on it, tweaking wires and moving controls until they finally got picture back and they watched the empty radiation chamber as they heard the Doctor call over the comms: "Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly."

"The chamber's flooded." Atillo protested, but the Doctor reassured the lieutenant: "Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!"

The group waited, and Teresa gathered from the following silence that Atillo had done as he was ordered. She then snorted as the Doctor suddenly demanded: "What are you taking your clothes off for?"

Martha's eyes went wide, while Jack replied as though it was obvious: "I'm going in."

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." The Doctor pointed out and Teresa laughed.

"Well, I look good though." Jack replied offhandedly as he walked to the door. "And don't think I didn't hear you, angel."

Teresa chuckled again, but they remained silent otherwise as Jack hopefully approached the radiation room. And that wasn't something you wanted every day.

"How long have you known?" Jack asked suddenly, his voice very serious and the Doctor answered darkly: "Ever since I ran away from you."

Teresa frowned at that, and she leant in closer although neither man said anything else. Eventually, the Doctor murmured: "Good luck."

Teresa watched as the door to the radiation room opened once more and Jack stepped inside, shutting the door behind him as fast as he could. He winced as the radiation began to affect him but forced himself to move, beginning to connect the cables as the group watched anxiously.

"But he should evaporate." Yana murmured in shock. "What sort of a man is he?"

Martha shook her head, replying: "I've only just met him."

Yana looked at Teresa questioningly, and she replied slowly: "He's just… a man who came back... when he shouldn't have."

Yana frowned at her vague answer, but Martha explained: "The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up."

Teresa laughed as Martha grimaced at that, muttering: "God, I make us sound like stray dogs."

She thought about it and then added: "Maybe we are."

"What am I then?" Teresa challenged, and Martha replied: "You're a stray cat- comes and goes as she pleases."

Teresa laughed again as Martha grinned, when Yana asked slowly: "He… travels… in time?"

Teresa turned to him in surprise while Martha just sighed as she said: "Don't ask me to explain it."

Teresa frowned as she saw Yana looking a little off as he turned away from them, as though reeling in shock. She watched him closely, feeling a strange sense of dread in her stomach, while Martha continued, pointing at the Tardis: "That's a Tardis, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says. But you'll have to ask him, or angel if she can answer, for more information."

Yana didn't appear to even have heard her as he moved towards the Tardis, as though in a trance. Teresa frowned as she watched him, feeling her stomach sink uneasily as he stared at the Tardis like a blind man seeing a flicker of light for the first time. But what confused her more was how her heart seemed to pick up, as though waiting with eager anticipation.

She frowned as she tried to understand it, before wincing as her head pounded once more. Teresa clutched it, barely hearing as the Doctor asked Jack over the comms: "When did you first realise?"

"Earth, 1892." Jack answered shortly. "Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up." He said flatly and Teresa blinked, her headache gone.

"Thought it was kind of strange." Jack continued as Teresa glanced back at the monitor. "But then it never stopped." He paused his work as he listed: "Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin."

Teresa grimaced, only imagining the pain that must've caused. Jack continued sarcastically: "In the end, I got the message."

He started to work again, snarling as he pulled on a cable: "I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew." He accused.

Teresa frowned, wondering why she didn't remember this. It felt like a story that should've been in the series… was it like Rose and earlier Ten's fights? Was this also different from the show?

But then a splitting pain coursed through her head once more, and she grabbed it with a wince as the Doctor admitted: "That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just…" the Doctor faltered, almost fearfully, "looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong."

"Thanks." Jack snapped back and the Doctor pointed out: "You are. I can't help it."

And then the pain in Teresa's head was gone once more. She blinked, frowning in confusion while Jack grimaced while the Doctor continued: "I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts."

Jack looked back out the door, presumably at the Doctor, as the Doctor bit out: "You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen."

Jack went back to the cable but he looked up again in surprise when the Doctor continued: "Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

Jack grunted as he bit out: "So what you're saying is that you're, er," he snapped in the cable, "prejudiced?"

He went to the next one and Teresa smiled a little as the Doctor murmured: "I never thought of it like that."

Jack snorted and mock-chided: "Shame on you."

"Yeah." The Doctor tossed back carelessly.

"And angel? She didn't say anything?" Jack asked, and the Doctor replied slowly: "She… couldn't back then." The Doctor answered a little hesitantly, as though he didn't really want to talk about it. "And then, she never mentioned it." The Doctor sighed. "I guess it was because she knew _this_ day would come, so she didn't."

There was another pause, and Jack sighed.

"Speaking of that day." Jack commented. "Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

Teresa sighed as well, while the Doctor answered softly: "Rose."

"I thought you'd sent her back home." Jack asked in confusion, and the Doctor explained with a sigh: "She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack asked, and the Doctor explained: "No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. Well, most Time Lords." He added a little thoughtfully before he finished: "But Rose, she was human."

Teresa sighed again as she remembered watching 'Parting of Ways' back in her universe, and Bad Wolf in Rose's body whispering as she brought Jack back to life: 'I bring life.'

"Everything she did was so human." The Doctor continued. "She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

He paused while Teresa suddenly winced again. Something about what he'd said had caused her head to feel like it was going to split open. Her eyes watered slightly in pain, and she could barely hear as Jack asked: "Do you think she could change me back?"

"I took the power out of her." The Doctor answered shortly.

There was a pause before the Doctor told Jack seriously: "She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

Jack paused and then murmured: "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." The Doctor murmured back.

"How'd angel take it?" Jack asked a little concernedly, and Teresa's head finally stopped aching as she heard the Doctor answer slowly: "She wasn't too bad. But… she would've known it was coming. So I guess…"

He trailed off, while Teresa sighed quietly. She couldn't tell him, but she suspected she'd taken the farewell 'better' simply because she knew the Doctor would see Rose again. She sighed again while Jack commented: "I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that."

"Do you want to die?" The Doctor asked abruptly, taking them all by surprise.

"Oh, this one's a little stuck." Jack said evasively, but the Doctor wasn't about to drop the subject as he asked: "Jack?"

There was a pause and then Jack admitted: "I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic."

Teresa smiled softly at that, sharing a look with Martha while the Doctor's voice became lighter again as he said thoughtfully: "You might be out there, somewhere."

"I could go meet myself." Jack said laughingly and the Doctor teased: "Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with."

Jack laughed at that and he commented: "This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky."

The Doctor just laughed with him, but Teresa absolutely started as Jack's voice whispered echoingly around in her mind: "Regeneration. Regeneration."

She blinked rapidly, wondering where the voice had come from while Martha smiled, laughing as she commented to Chantho: "I never understand half the things he says."

Teresa was still standing in confusion, but she broke out of her thoughts as Martha suddenly called in alarm: "What's wrong?"

Teresa turned to see Yana breathing heavily, tears falling down his cheeks as he leaned heavily against a machine. They all moved over quickly in concern as Chantho asked: "Chan Professor, what is it tho?"

"Time travel." Yana said sorrowfully. "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed."

His tears fell as he murmured scornfully: "But what would I know? Stupid old man." He chided himself.

Martha smiled a little sadly while Teresa patted the old man's arm comfortingly, saying soothingly: "That's not true, Professor."

He continued, not believing her: "Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked."

He sobbed a little as he pulled out an ornately decorated fob watch, and Teresa froze. She stared at it, her blood running cold as she looked at the familiar object. Suddenly, it was getting hard to breath as she stared at the watch while Yana continued, lamenting: "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked suddenly, her voice also choked as she stared with wide eyes at the watch.

Yana glanced down at the watch as he dismissed: "Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me."

He lamented again and Martha asked pressingly: "Where did you get it?"

Yana answered: "Hmm? I was…" he paused and he frowned as he said slowly, "found with it."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, and Yana replied with a frown: "An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only… this."

He looked back at the watch while Teresa stared, her face suddenly losing all colour. The professor's story… it was similar to hers. Too similar. She'd just turned up on a doorstep in her universe, abandoned with nothing but a watch, a watch exactly the same as Yana's.

Her hand moved to her pocket, touching the watch she always kept, but forgot she kept, while Martha demanded: "Have you opened it?"

"Why would I?" Yana asked in confusion as Teresa also blinked rapidly. "It's broken."

That was true… her watch was broken too… wait, what? Teresa blanched as Martha asked: "How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?"

"It's stuck." Yana explained, but he was sounding increasingly agitated, and Teresa didn't blame him. She was starting to get very confused as well. "It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know."

Martha took the watch from him, examining it as Teresa slowly pulled her watch out of her own pocket. Yana was watching Martha intently and he asked in confusion: "Does it matter?"

"No." Martha breathed quickly, handing the watch back to him. "It's nothing. It's. Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me. Terry, let's go-"

She broke off as she stared at Teresa, who was staring at a fob watch. Yana turned to look as well, and he said in surprise: "You've got one too!"

"Yeah…" Teresa said slowly, barely hearing them, as Martha said quickly and sounding alarmed: "I'll just go check on the Doctor!"

She positively fled the room, leaving the pair to stare at their watches shakily. Teresa couldn't understand- she'd always had the watch, even though she usually forgot it was there… why? Why would she forget? And she'd tried to open it, and it was broken… wasn't it?

"Do you think we should…?" Professor Yana asked as he gestured slowly at the watch, and Teresa shook her head, although it was more out of confusion than denial.

"I don't know, I don't know this…" Teresa murmured, starting to panic. "I can't remember this, why…?"

She stared down at the watch, her heart filling with dread and yet…

"Open it." A voice whispered from the watch. "Free me. _Open it._ "

Alarms began to blare around the whole base, signaling that the rocket was preparing for launch. The pair ignored it as they stared with ashen faces at their watches. Teresa could hear the voices coming from the Professor's watch in addition to the one coming from her own.

There was a deep, mad laugh, and the voices whispered: "The drums, the drums, the drums, the never ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty."

"Open me." Teresa's watch whispered. "Free me. _Free me!_ "

"Destroy him!" The Professor's watch cried, making them both flinch slightly. "And you will give your power to me!"

"Chan Yana, won't you please take some rest tho?" Chantho asked worriedly, but Yana ignored her as he tore his eyes from his watch and stared at Teresa.

"Open it together?" He asked quietly and Teresa also looked up from her watch to stare back at him anxiously.

"I don't know." Teresa whispered, even as she clutched at the watch desperately.

"Why not?" He whispered, and she said shakily: "I don't… I… the Doctor…"

His eye twitched as she said that, and he made the decision for them- before Teresa could fully process what he was doing, the Professor had opened his watch… and reached over to force her hand to open hers.

And it was like her entire world was torn apart, was turned upside down, was blown away, and yet… yet it felt right. As though the pieces of a puzzle that she hadn't even known was incomplete had now fallen into place. But as soon as the pieces came together, horrific images entered her mind.

Teresa clutched her head, bending over slightly in pain as images burst through her mind- screaming people, weeping children in the distance, an elderly man dressed in a thick and intricately designed cloak leaning before her face as he whispered something to her where she lay, and above all the distinct cry: ' _Exterminate!_ '

Teresa gripped her head as the pain spread throughout her body, cutting into her very being, and she was unable to think or breathe as the visions, the _memories_ , of a time she had forgotten returned and she felt the loss of a people as she had never felt it before - masses of minds snuffed out of existence and her mind - until finally she couldn't hold it in any more.

"Doctor!" She screamed in agony as the pain exploded around her. She didn't even notice the light around her as it enveloped her, and she certainly didn't see Professor Yana turn hungry, wild eyes in her direction, a flicker of disappointment crossing his face as she disappeared to who knew where.


	59. Last of the Time Lords

Teresa landed in a daze, unable to take in her surroundings as she tried to focus through the pain that gripped her entire being. Her entire life a lie, because she wasn't human, she was, she was-

Her hand touched her chest and Teresa flinched even as her body filled with warmth as she felt the twin hearts beating beneath her hand. Her hearts were beating quickly, from the adrenaline, the rush of memories, the understanding, the truth staring her in the face. Time Lord. Everything made sense- why companions seemed to think she looked different, because she _was_ different or would be different whenever she regenerated.

And yet there were so many new questions- why did she remember the Time War but nothing else from her prior life? Who was the man who had been bent over her face, and what had he said? How had she ended up in her universe? How could she time travel without a Tardis or manipulator? And why hadn't the Doctor said anything before about her not being human?

But most pressing: why had she forgotten all about this episode from the show? Because it was there, she could feel it now that her memories were restored, flashes of YANA, the Doctor shouting after the Master, who was now young, and the Doctor… the Doctor… She flinched as she saw a flash of him screaming in pain as he was aged beyond recognition.

Why had she not remembered that before? And even now, she couldn't remember all of it. Why? What was going on? And was it really just coincidence that she was a Time Lady, and most likely the only one left, sent back to a universe where the Doctor's life was played as a popular T.V. show?

Her mind was reeling with all the questions to which she had no answer. And the only person who could help, the only person who could always help her, the Doctor… Teresa slowly straightened up, looking around at last to try and look for the Doctor.

She froze as she stared up at the Tardis console in horror. The once warm blue-green centre was now pulsing a dangerous red, and now that she was actually focusing she could hear the Tardis making a strange echoing sound, like a low groan that was then echoing over and over. As though she was sick.

"What has happened to you?" Teresa asked, horrified that anyone would do this to Sexy. She stared at the console, covered by a large metal-mesh cylinder that was filled with wires linked to the console.

' _Paradox machine._ ' The word came unbidden to her mind, and she recalled part of the episode 'Sound of Drums', where the Doctor snarled the words in disgust and fear. But why couldn't she remember more? What was happening? Why had she forgotten something so important?

"Citizens of Earth," a voice called loudly over the intercoms and Teresa jumped, "rejoice and observe."

She stared around the paradox machine, and she realized the Tarids had to have been parked somewhere. ' _The Valiant…_ ' She remembered, and then winced as she remembered the Master and the spheres. The spheres… what about the spheres?

She shook her head- she needed to get to the Doctor. Teresa carefully made her way out, peeking out the door to see she was in a storage room somewhere. She made her way carefully out of the Tardis, shutting the door firmly before she snuck down the corridor.

She spotted guards hurrying somewhere and waited quietly for them to pass before stepping out into a different hallway. She carefully followed the guards, deciding that since she didn't know where else to go they might be able to lead her somewhere useful.

They eventually made their way up onto an upper deck and Teresa realized they were on a giant spaceship of some sort. She slowed, hesitating as the guards entered a flight deck, but she looked up sharply as she heard the Master say triumphantly from inside: "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal." Another man's voice answered, his voice sounding tinny over the communication device. "Rejoice!"

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters." The Master called. "Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock."

Teresa snuck closer to the door, not knowing what to do but trying to figure out a plan as the Master called joyfully: "My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice." Voices called back – ' _Toclafane'_ Teresa's mind supplied belatedly - their voices echoing through the communications link. "We will fly and blaze and slice."

The Master sneered: "At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die."

Teresa's face drained of colour, while the Master continued: "My first blood. Any last words?"

There was silence as Martha defied him, and the Master tried: "No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless."

Teresa's eyes narrowed and she was about to burst in somehow and figure something out once she was inside, when she paused. She vaguely remembered… the Doctor's parting words with Martha in the show: ' _Martha Jones, you saved the world._ '

But… when had Martha left? And why? Teresa hesitated- usually she remembered exactly and so had better judgment on her decisions. Could she risk her friend's safety based on that vague reference, especially since she knew time could be changed and rewritten?

"Bow your head." The Master ordered from inside and Teresa knew she had to make a decision soon. "And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward…"

He paused, and in the silence, Teresa just caught the sound of Martha's quiet laughter.

"What?" The Master demanded. "What's so funny?"

Martha looked up at him and she said flatly: "A gun."

"What about it?" The Master asked impatiently and Martha continued incredulously: "A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it." The Master snarled.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world?" Martha asked in disbelief. "I mean, come on," she scoffed, "did you really believe that?"

The Master smiled a little, but it was clear he was still confused as he asked flatly: "What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor piped up from inside, and Teresa sighed quietly in relief.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." The Master scoffed. "I've got her exactly where I want her, and it'll only be a matter of time before your precious 'angel' arrives."

"You won't get her." The Doctor replied firmly, and Martha added: "Don't you see? I _knew_ what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time."

The Master laughed as he pointed out: "Oh, but you're still going to die."

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?" Martha asked, and there was something in her tone that made the Master pause.

There was a brief silence as Teresa closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened in the episode. She had brief flashes of the Doctor growing… people chanting…

"Tell me." The Master said at last, and Martha replied quietly: "I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story."

Teresa's eyes opened as she remembered what happened next, and it was crystal clear. She smiled as she waited for the right moment, waiting while Martha continued: "I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope?" The Master asked incredulously. "Is that all?"

"No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said." Martha answered and Teresa smiled as she heard the confident tone in the woman's voice. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen." The Master cut in, his voice sharp and disbelieving. "Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"Right across the world," Martha answered defiantly, "in word, just one thought at one moment… but with fifteen satellites."

There was another brief silence before the Master asked in a whisper: "What?"

"The Archangel Network." Jack breathed in realization and Teresa did a small cheer from where she was hiding behind the doors.

"A telepathic field," Martha continued in a strong voice, "binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time."

"And that word…" she paused as she waited for the Master's countdown to hit zero.

"Is Doctor."

Martha whipped around at the voice coming from the doorway, her eyes wide, and a smile broke on her face as Teresa stepped out of her hiding place and into the room. The Master's jaw dropped as he stared at her, but she just gave him a tight smile before locking eyes with the Doctor as people all across the globe began chanting: "Doctor."

The Doctor had been staring at her in surprise, before a smile appeared on his face as well. She answered it with a beam of her own, as the Doctor began to glow inside his cage, shining in a blue-ish white light.

The Master whipped his head back and forth between the pair, staring at them in horror, his eyes wide as he cried: "Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't."

"Doctor." Jack whispered as he closed his eyes. "Doctor."

"Doctor." Martha's mother, Francine, murmured and her husband and younger daughter copied the action, the family holding each other tightly.

"Don't." The Master bellowed, but the crowds on the monitors, showing people from all parts of the world, was chanting over him: "Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."

"Stop this right now." The Master ordered. "Stop it!"

"Doctor." The Master's human wife, the pretty blonde-haired Lucy, whispered, her eyes closing as well as she joined in the chant that was like a prayer.

"Doctor." Jack repeated, and Martha murmured: "Doctor."

"Doctor." The crowd chanted, and the Doctor was back to looking like his hundred-year-old self, and he kept his eyes on the Master as he said in a low voice: "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I order you to stop!" The Master shouted, but the crowds were still chanting: "Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." The Doctor told the Master firmly, his appearance returning to his younger self, the Doctor Teresa knew and loved.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." The Doctor demanded as the Master howled, while Martha ran to her family to give them a hug.

"Doctor." Teresa whispered almost reverently, her heart swelling with joy as the Doctor returned fully to his regular form.

He gave her a nod as he heard her, while the Master screamed in panic: "No!"

He tried to fire his laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but it bounced harmlessly away as the light still surrounding the Doctor shielded and protected him.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, though his tone was still firm. "I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them." The Master thundered, moving to point his screwdriver at Martha and her family. Teresa moved swiftly to block his aim while the Doctor stretched out his hand, using the energy around him to make the screwdriver fly out of the Master's hand before he could fire. The Master stood, staring at his empty hand before he turned to look between the Doctor and Teresa.

"You can't do this." He screamed, although there was a hint of defeat in his tone. "You can't do it. It's not fair!"

Teresa just watched grimly while the Doctor raised a brow.

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor stated as he floated forward coming closer to the Master, who screamed as he backed away: "No! No! No! No!"

The Doctor continued to advance on the Master as he continued: "You wouldn't listen."

"No!" The Master shrieked as he reached the opposite wall and cowered against it, trying to get away from the Doctor.

The Doctor remained undeterred as he said sternly: "Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No." The Master cried as he curled into a tight ball in the corner of the room, but the Doctor took the last step, coming to a stop beside the Master.

He bent down, placing his arms gently around the sobbing and cowering Time Lord, and he murmured gently: "I forgive you."

Teresa watched, noting how sad and old the Doctor's eyes appeared, while the Master whispered in despair: "My children."

They could all hear the spheres as they screamed: "Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox."

Teresa's eyes widened while the Doctor let go of the Master to shout at Jack: "Captain, the paradox machine!"

"You men," Jack ordered the nearby guards who were staring at the Master with horror, only now seeing him for what he really was, "with me! You stay here."

"Doctor!" Teresa cried as she saw the Master gripping a very familiar manipulator. The Doctor whirled around to see what Teresa was looking at, and his eyes widened.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, leaping over and touching the vortex manipulator just as the Master activated it, and they both disappeared.

"Doctor!" Teresa screamed, panicking.

She didn't know what would happen, she still couldn't remember anything else about this episode. Her head was spinning again, pounding with a strange pain. It felt like an anvil was smashing her brain out from the inside… like something trying to break free. She gripped her head, squeezing her eyes shut in pain and Martha noticed.

"Terry?" She asked in alarm, when the blonde's eyes shot wide open as something in her instincts told him he would return.

"Doctor!" She called sharply, and Martha blinked in confusion while the blonde ran forwards, just as the Doctor and the Master landed back on the ship where she'd sensed their return, and there was a loud bang.

The ship shook and Teresa stumbled right into the Doctor's arms, where he held her firmly as papers began flying everywhere and the room rocked.

"Everyone get down!" The Doctor yelled as he held Teresa tightly. "Time is reversing!"

He urged Teresa down, clutching her to him as they lay on the ground while Martha shielded her family. They were all smiling hopefully, fighting against the wind that was blowing around the whole ship as time turned back. Teresa had her eyes squeezed shut, before she jumped violently as a voice whispered in her mind: " _Almost there, angel._ "

Her eyes flew open and she stared into the Doctor's kind brown eyes as he watched her. He gave her a small smile as he read the confusion in her grey eyes, just as the wind finally calmed down and everyone began to slowly get up, blinking in confusion.

The Doctor held out his hand to Teresa, helping her up, and she stared at him as he spoke to her telepathically once more: " _It's okay. It takes some time to get used to it, but you will pick it up._ "

She blinked, before giving him a small, shy smile as he grinned at her before he turned, keeping hold of her hand as he dashed over to the console on the upper floor, quickly checking the controls.

"The paradox is broken." He crowed happily. "We've reverted back, one year and one day."

Everyone else was now also on their feet, and the Jones' stared at the Doctor in wonder as he checked the clock.

"Two minutes past eight in the morning." He muttered before reaching across to check the communication transmitters, twirling to get a clear signal as a man called: "This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated."

"Just after the President was killed," the Doctor grinned, "but just before the spheres arrived."

He kissed Teresa's forehead enthusiastically, and she couldn't help but smile as he said in satisfaction: "Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened."

He led Teresa with him back down the steps as Teresa smiled at him and then Martha as the companion smiled widely and walked over, while the Doctor finished happily: "The rockets, the terror. It never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha wondered, and the Doctor replied: 'Trapped at the end of the universe."

"But I can remember it." Francine protested while Teresa hugged Martha warmly, her memory of the episode slowly returning and she remembered the ordeals the companion had had to go through.

"We're at the eye of the storm." The Doctor explained. "The only ones who'll ever know."

He noted the man standing behind Francine, and he added cheerfully: "Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Jones. We haven't actually met."

The Master suddenly started running for the door, and they all whipped around in alarm as the doors slid open… only for the Master to run straight into Jack's arms.

"Whoa, big fella!" Jack said cheerfully as he turned the Master, who lifted his hands in defeat, back into the room. "You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs." He ordered, and a guard handed one over.

Jack cuffed the Master with a satisfied smile, clearly enjoying turning the tables on the Time Lord as the other man sighed in resignation.

"Jack!" Teresa called happily, and he winked as he greeted: "Hey there, angel."

He turned a little more serious as he dragged the Master back into the room, and he asked the room at large: "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him." Martha's father, Clive, snarled, and Teresa blinked in surprise as Tish added harshly: "We execute him."

"No!" Teresa exclaimed, making the Jones's look at her incredulously.

But the Doctor was also shaking his head as he said sternly: "That's not the solution."

"Oh, I think so." Francine replied as she suddenly lifted a gun she had picked up off the floor and pointed it right at the Master. "Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."

"Francine, no!" Teresa exclaimed and the woman demanded sharply: "And who are you? Who do you think you are to order me what to do to the man who hurt my family?"

"Mum, this is Terry- please, just trust her!" Martha urged in alarm, and Francine hesitated but the Master taunted: "Go on. Do it."

Francine's lips trembled, but the Doctor stepped up beside the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder as he murmured: "Francine, you're better than him."

"Please, Francine. Don't stoop to his level." Teresa begged, and Francine began to shake. The Doctor slowly raised a hand to remove the pistol but Francine dropped the gun on her own as her tears began to fall.

She turned into the Doctor, who hugged her soothingly as Teresa came over, all of them missing the Master's disgusted and slightly disappointed expression as Francine began to sob. Martha hurried over, taking her mother from the Doctor as Teresa impulsively hugged the Doctor.

" _Are you okay?_ " The Doctor asked her mentally, and Teresa nodded.

"You still haven't answered the question." The Master suddenly piped up, looking distinctly put out. "What happens to me?"

"You're my responsibility from now on." The Doctor replied firmly.

The Master's face scrunched in disgust, but the Doctor just said levelly: "Terry and I will look after you- we're the only ones left."

He glanced at Teresa for confirmation, and she nodded in agreement. The Master's eyes narrowed angrily, but Jack interjected first: "Yeah, but you can't trust him."

"No." The Doctor agreed, while Teresa said firmly: "But the only safe place for him is the Tardis."

"You mean you're just going to keep me? Like a pet?" The Master demanded, looking appalled, and the Doctor answered with a shrug: "Mmm. If that's what I have to do."

Jack folded his arms, looking disapproving but not arguing as Teresa watched the Master contemplatively. The Master's eyes were boring into hers, and his lips twisted into a cross between a sneer and a longing that she wasn't quite sure she understood.

Meanwhile the Doctor glanced at Teresa before looking at the Master as he mused: "It's time for a change. Terry's a Time Lady too now- maybe it's time to adjust to another addition to the Tardis."

He smiled, but Teresa suddenly frowned. She hadn't seen the Master around in the Doctor's future, and her gut was telling her that something wasn't right. She glanced back and her eyes widened as she saw Lucy raise the gun Francine had dropped, pointing it directly at the Master. She gasped and the Doctor glanced at her before glancing at where she was looking, but it was already too late as Lucy's hand squeezed the trigger.

Teresa didn't know why she did it. Maybe she was worried the bullet would miss and hit the Doctor. Maybe she just didn't want someone else to die, even if it was the Master. Or maybe, it was something else entirely.

But for whatever reason, she jumped forwards, crying sharply: "No-!"

There was a bang, a gasp, and the Doctor whipped back around to stare in horror as Terry's grey eyes widened in shock and pain. She slowly lifted her gaze up to stare directly into his horrified brown ones before her legs gave out beneath her.

"NO!" The Doctor cried as Martha screamed.

"Terry!" Jack shouted, and Teresa swore she heard the Master whisper behind her: "Why…? Daemon…"

The Doctor jumped forward, catching her as her as she collapsed and Teresa began to shake in pain-induced shock while the rest of the room froze in a mix of surprise and horror.

He held her tightly, cradling her in his arms as he begged desperately: "Terry? Terry, stay with me, angel, please, stay with me."

"Doctor." She gasped as Martha and Jack came running over. Jack skid down beside the Doctor, grabbing Teresa's hand worriedly as Martha knelt beside them, peering at Teresa's back.

"Oh, God." Martha murmured in absolute horror as she examined the gun wound. The blood was seeping out at an alarming rate, and Martha suspected that it had punctured a lung. As though to confirm her thoughts, Teresa began to choke, coughing up blood.

"Angel, angel, it's alright, I've got you." The Doctor soothed desperately, fear gripping his hearts as the familiar blue glow began to take over Teresa's body.

"Angel," he begged, "you have to regenerate, you have to start, I don't know what will happen if you don't."

Teresa could barely hear him and his words weren't registering as the pain took over every cell in her body. She choked on more blood, unable to breathe anymore let alone answer as the Doctor cried: "Terry, please! Look at me!"

She barely opened her eyes, focusing on his brown orbs as he peered down at her. He pleaded desperately: "Terry, please. Regenerate."

She stared at him before she opened her mouth, only to cough up more blood and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, all while the blue light continued to envelope her. But the Doctor was relieved to see golden regeneration energy starting to appear around her as well, mixing into the Tardis blue light as the regeneration energy wrapped around Teresa's body.

"Doctor, what is that?" Teresa vaguely heard Martha cry in alarm. "What's happening?"

"She's started regenerating." He murmured back, not taking his eyes off the pale blonde's face.

Terry was barely still conscious as she felt him lean forward, softly pressing a kiss to her forehead, and he whispered just as she disappeared: "Goodbye, my angel, my First Terry."

And with that, Terry fell into unconsciousness, blacking out just as she vanished once more and another shot rang through the spaceship.

*A/N And that is it for this book! Thank you to all my readers for the constant support and love! It's made me feel really grateful and honoured to have had your interest until this moment. I will be posting a sequel to this soon, which will focus on Second Terry's adventures with the Doctor. I've already started on it, so stay tuned! Hopefully see you all in the next one, and once again, as always, thank you for reading!


	60. SEQUEL POSTED

p style="text-align: center;"I did promise the sequel soon ;) It seemed cruel to not start it when I knew what I wanted to do with it, and personally the first chapter is one of my favourite episodes. The sequel is called 'Storm: Storm is Brewing', and can also be found on my profile. Thanks again to all my readers!/p 


End file.
